Invisible Fires
by abigailcqd
Summary: Megan, a student, is thrown into a whole new universe with creatures of every kind. Forming friendships and bonds with amazing people, saving worlds and seeing wonders. Daleks, Torchwood, Paris, the London Blitz, World War Three, the past, the future, alternative worlds and far away worlds. She lives a life she could only hope for and it is amazing.
1. Invisible Fires

So, I should explain who I am I guess. It won't take long, I am spectacularly uninteresting, my life however, isn't. I'm 16, I live in South London, I still go to school, just in case the stereotypical idiots start asking. And I'm best friends with the weirdest people in the universe, one being a rare alien and another being an immortal flirt. I guess you should keep reading...

* * *

I'm Megan Keegan. I'm 16 and I'm in year 11. My story starts out quite simple, in September 2005. My GCSE's had just started and I was on course to get good grades. I had friends, luckily, and really good ones too. I suppose what was so good about me and my friends was that, despite being south London youths we were pretty mature for our age, we didn't expect a lot from life and we did take our education seriously. We were geeks, but cool geeks. So all in all life was pretty sweet.

7th of September 2005.

I sat on the left side on the bus, on the upper deck, with my earphones in, gazing out of the window. I enjoyed this part of the day, where I could just listen to my music without having to talk to my friends, that's kind of why I got on the bus a little earlier to be honest. I didn't fancy running in to Cat on the bus. Don't get me wrong I love Cat, but I also love my music. I looked out to see the sky, it was blue, as per usual, which is kind of weird in September, but I smiled at it, paired with the upbeat music that was currently playing and the sun that was shining I began feeling happy.

I got through the school gates and walked into the year 11 area that we always occupied, suddenly a pair of arms gripped me from behind. I spun, in shock.

"Happy Birthday!", Taylor cheered. Taylor was cool, he was clever and hard working with a good set of morals. He was funny and got on with everyone and I had a really bad crush on him throughout year 9, but I got tired of it, because we got on as friends really well and half the year group liked him, so I just stopped, it was taking too much out of me, so now I've accepted him as a really good friend.

"Oh, yeah, my birthday", I frowned, fiddling with my bag strap. He laughed,

"You forgot", he asked, over his shoulder I saw Cat and Lauren,

"Yeah, you forget things in your old age, don't you?", I shrugged, smiling as I moved around him. I smiled at them,

"I just remember it was my birthday, you know", I said, noticing they were grinning weirdly.

Cat gasped, "It's your birthday, oh shit",

"Good thing we didn't forget this", Lauren said bringing out a wrapped present, I looked at it, feeling weird, I could never properly accept gifts, Lauren knew this, "You say, "Thank you guys", she prompted,

"Thank you guys", I repeated hesitantly, they both nodded, I unwrapped the present, every so often glancing up at their faces, _weirdos, _I thought.

As the wrapping paper disappeared it became more and more clear that the present had a theme, a very historical theme. It turned out to be a very large book entitled, _The History of Everything, _I grinned, looking at them,

"Thank you guys", I said, again, with more enthusiasm. They obviously bought it because of my love of history, I remember once saying that I had fallen in love with history, and I have. I tried to hug them but the book made it very hard,

"Yeah, that's not working", I muttered, they laughed, "Listen, I'm gonna put this is my locker, and Cat, Jake is over there", I pointed behind her, to a cute blonde, Cat and Jake were a love story waiting to happen, I just prayed it wasn't Romeo + Juliet because that didn't end well,

"And Laur, Taylor is behind me", I added, I admired Lauren, she had really good taste in guys, better than me and Cat anyway. We went our separate ways. I went upstairs to my locker on first floor, there was a lift but it was only for teachers and crippled students, which was kind of unfair but hey.

After I put my book in, a small but not unnoticeable thud came from my right. I frowned, all the teachers were in the staff room at this time, I went over towards the sound, feeling very Lara Croft, I found no source of any sound, but then, out of nowhere a man appeared in mid air and tumbled to the floor, groaning, muttering something about second time lucky, he smiled up at me,

"Hi", he breathed. I stepped back, quickly. He noticed this to which I responded by swearing,

"What the fuck?", I whispered, "How the hell did you..", he cut me off with his shushing, "Don't you shush me, you just appeared in the fucking air, who the hell are you?", I hissed. If I wasn't angry I would have noticed how incredibly hot he was, but he was like 30, so no.

"Listen don't raise your voice, I-", Now he was cut of by the bell, telling me it was first lessons. I had to get to history but it was on this floor so it was ok. "Right, you have to forget me, ok?",

"What do you mea- How the hell am I gonna forget you?",

"I'm that hot, huh?", he grinned,

"Are you- are you serious? I'm 16", I said unimpressed. He shook his head in apology as I continued, "You could be a terrorist" I accused,

"I'm not a terrorist".

"Oh, ok, I'll believe you then (!)", I said sarcastically, "Who are you?", I demanded

"Captain Jack Harkness", he grinned again and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Seriously! 16!", I exclaimed, slapping away his hand

"Sorry, sorry", he said as children filled in the hallway, "I've got to go",

"No, wait", I said hurriedly,

"Meg!", I turned to see Cat waving me over, when I turned back he was gone. I rolled my eyes, so now he was bloody Derren Brown.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious Jack throughout the morning, which I hated because it distracted me from history, and not a lot of things could do that. But I had it planned out, after history I had two lessons of PE, which I could sneak out of if I was careful because they never took registers in PE. So after history we went down to the gym and straight through to the changing rooms. I kept to the back of the class and then turned on my heel and walked back, I told Cat and Lauren that I wouldn't be in the class because I had a music lesson. I walked through the gym corridor but I bumped into someone just as they were going around the corner, I squealed, only to see it was Taylor, I sighed in relief,

"Sorry Megan", he apologized, I smiled,

"It's cool", I said, trying to move around him,

"Where are you going?", he asked,

"Oh just, you know, out",

"Out?",

"I'm", sigh, "ok, I'm bunking, but you cannot tell anyone, even the Portuguese ones", Portuguese ones was my nickname for Cat and Lauren because they were both Portuguese,

"I won't, but why?",

I reversed away from him as I spoke, "I just, I have to sort something", I left, not letting him reply.

The first rule when you're doing something wrong in school, act confident, if you're sneaking around every corner people will notice and assume you're doing something you're not supposed to. You have to act confident and act like you're doing the right thing. I strolled through the school, back to where I saw Jack last, I past Mr Roube, our head of year,

"Hi sir", I said brightly,

"Hi Megan, why aren't you in class", he asked,

"Mr Ganso asked me to do something for him", I said, confidently, and he seemed to accept that and walked off.

Ganso was the PE teacher whom I was friends with so he would back me up even if I lied, which, thinking about it, is not good. I sighed and continued exploring. A smell wafted in the air, and I frowned, it smelt like smoke almost. I felt something strange on the ground, it was debris, funnily enough, I bent to pick it up and hissed because it was so hot,

"Fuck", I muttered hearing a faint sizzle as it touched my skin, after it had cooled down I looked at it for a bit, feeling it's texture and strength. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I yelped, turning.

"What the- Taylor!", I hissed, fuming.

"Now, listen, Ganso was asking for you and, and-", he stuttered, as I raised my eyebrows, knowing he was lying, "Yeah, fine, I was bored, and whatever you're doing seems better",

I rolled my eyes, "Taylor, you know if you go half the class will follow",

"I'm just that amazing", he said, arrogantly, I smacked his head and turned,

"Just go back to class", I said, walking away hurriedly,

"No way, tell me what's going on", he caught up with me, he held my shoulder and pulled me back so I was facing him, "What's going on?", he repeated, I was about to answer when I saw Cat, Lauren, Taylor's friends Emmanuel and Daniel behind him, I scoffed,

"What was I saying about people following?", he looked back at the group which gave me the chance to run to the stairway door beside me and down the staircase. I went down and and waited till I heard them go up the staircase, I sighed and turned. Yet again squealing when yet another person scared me from behind. But this time it wasn't a person, more like a big blue police box.

I remember learning about them, they were around in the 1960s; used for calling police and locking up offenders when there weren't any police stations near by. I frowned at the box, clearly it wasn't here before today otherwise someone would've noticed, so someone brought it here, maybe Jack?. I heard the door of it being unlocked from the inside and quickly hid behind the side of the box. I just hoped that whoever was in wasn't about to go downstairs.

"So, why are we here?", A female, Scottish voice spoke.

"Just a short visit, popping in then we're off the 1800s", a man replied, I smiled, quite liking the idea of the 1800s, then shook my head. 1800s?!

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer the question", another man spoke,

"Yeah", the woman agreed.

"I've picked up some interference's, not alien, but definitely in the wrong time zone",

_Time zone, what the hell_, I thought, he spoke with such authority and seriousness, it kind of stomped on the idea of someone playing a prank on me, an idea I was maintaining for a while. Their voices faded away and so did the conversation. When I was sure they were gone I looked at the box, it was beautiful. I touched the exterior and stroked it softly. I smiled up at it, and it seemed to wheeze in reply. A kind of sweet wheeze.

"Hello", I whispered, I blinked and was actually surprised at myself. I shook my head and walked up the stairs hoping to follow the trio but I had spent so long with the box I couldn't follow their voices. I went back to the first floor and checked the time, 11:30, I sighed, not long till lunch, and then the hallways will be packed, I had to hurry.

An explosion to my right boomed the first floor. I turned to see a bright light, but no fire, actually no anything, no debris, no destruction, just the sound of an explosion and the light of it. Taylor bolted into the hallway and scanned then looked at me,

"Did you hear that?", he gasped,

"I saw it", I muttered, looking back to where I saw the light, he followed, a couple of paces behind me, I approached the area and walked steadily. I stopped suddenly, causing Taylor to stop beside me,

"What, what is it?", he asked,

"Smells wrong", I muttered, he sniffed,

"Well what's it supposed to smell like?",

"Fire", I shrugged, "Smells like metal".

Before he could reply another explosion occurred, knocking us both off our feet, I saw a shimmer in the air, like something was out of focus, I jumped as soon as I could, "There, see? There was an explosion but no source, no debris, no damage, nothing." I looked at him, to see him frowning.

"The whole school must have felt that", he muttered. I nodded,

"They did, and pretty soon there gonna send someone to check this out", I said, my eyes widening,

"They can't do that", he whispered,

"No...they can't". I looked around, "Come on", I ran to the stairways and up to the second floor, as soon as I opened the door to the second floor I hit the fire alarm, Taylor stared at him,

"Why would you do that?", he hissed. I pulled out some perfume, I poured it on the floor, spreading it. I turned to Taylor,

"You got a lighter?", I asked, hand out.

He handed it to me, "So, what, you're gonna start a fire here, divert the attention so you can work out what's going on downstairs", he asked as I braced myself.

"Yeah",

"Should we be doing this?",

"Not really. Now, step back", he stepped back and I held the lighter away from me, crouching down to floor level, I pushed down on the button and immediately the floor was alight in flames, I hit another alarm as we ran back down the stair case. We got back to the staircase just in time for another explosion.

"Shit", Taylor mumbled beside me,

"You got that right", I said, we stood back at the source of the explosion. Taylor frowned and opened his bag, he brought out his ball and powerfully kicked it into the hallway, it vanished once it got to the end of the hallway.

"What the fuck", he whispered.

"Hey! You two",

We both turned expecting to see a teacher but saw Jack, I rolled my eyes, so the mystery man decides to show up. Once he recognized me he too rolled his eyes,

"You again", he sighed, "I knew you'd be right where the trouble is",

"What about you, you disappear and then come back when everyone's running for their lives. I said you were a terrorist", I snapped back, folding my arms across my chest, he rolled his eyes again,

"I'm not a terrorist", he looked at Taylor, "And who are you?",

"Taylor",

"Captain Jack Harkness",

"He's 16", I commented.

I turned back at the thing that made the ball disappear, let's call it the arch and frowned, Jack saw this, "So you found it too then huh?",

"Yep", Taylor said. "Any idea what it is?",

"It's complicated", Jack muttered, I scowled,

"I figured you'd say that", I remarked.

"What does that mean?", he asked.

I sighed and walked back down the hallway, I ignored the fact the Jack and Taylor were still following me. I got to the stairway and went to the window see the school all lined up in order.

Soon the teachers would notice me and Taylor missing and come looking for us, but I couldn't worry about that because I looked out the window to the adjoining school building roof, to see Taylor's ball flying through air then disappearing, repeatedly, I appeared, then flew for a bit then disappeared then appeared where it was before, all the while it was wearing away, looking older than it was before, as if it could age. It could age! It was gaining history. This gave me a very idiotic and outrageous idea. I turned back and ran down the hallway again.

Racing past Jack and Taylor who were in conversation, annoyingly beside my locker, I pushed away Taylor and opened my locker, while I there I put in my school bag and took Taylor's too, without asking, though I knew he was grateful to not be carrying that around. I then brought out my _History of Everything_ book. I lifted it out, grunting a bit. Jack frowned at me, as did Taylor, I rolled my eyes. I walked to the arch and were a few steps before it. I took a deep breath chucked it at the arch. I turned and smiled at the boys, Taylor frowned

"Wha, what was that for?",

"Follow me", I grinned and ran to the staircase window, Taylor and Jack were beside me, I pointed out the book that was now flying onside the ball that was still flying, the book wasn't changing dramatically, but you could still notice it, "Look", I said.

"What is it?", Taylor asked,

Jack grinned, "Ohh, clever girl", he smirked at me, I grinned back.

"What? What is it?", Taylor demanded, I looked at him,

"Look at the ball", I urged, he did, and his eyes widened,

"Well, it's getting older",

"Exactly, now look at the book, it's getting thicker because it's getting older, it's earning more pages and the years go by", I explained. The tannoy blared through the speaker, _"If Taylor Richmond and Megan Keegan are still in the building, could they go to the playground immediately."_

I looked at Taylor then Jack and sighed, I went back the hallway and ran down to the other stairway. I ran down and across the school hall to the other building and raced up stairs. Jack and Taylor appeared in the lift on the top floor, I scowled at them, "You took the lift?", I asked, out of breath.

"Yeah", Taylor shrugged, I scoffed and climbed up the ladder to the roof. When I got their the wind blew through my black curly hair, I breathed out and noticed the trio that emerged from the blue box. They looked at me and frowned. Well one of them frowned, the bow tie dude and the red head smiled, like they knew me, I nervously smiled and looked back to see Taylor coming up and Jack just behind him.

Jack immediately assumed leadership, he strode to the trio and flashed a badge, speaking in authoritative tone that made me chuckle as I followed behind him. The trio was made up of an eccentric mad in a tweed suit and bow tie, a red head Scottish woman and a brown haired cute guy. I smiled at the whilst Jack continued his rant only to be interrupted by the bow tie guy.

"Jack! Oh wow Jack! It's me, the Doctor", the man beamed,

Jack's faced showed confusion for a few moments, then hesitation then elation.

"Doctor!", They embraced like old friends before the Doctor began introducing his friend to the Captain who flirted immediately.

But I wasn't paying attention, I was paying attention to my flying book, which was withering away as it flew by. My eyes watered when I saw what was written on the side. _Property of Hannah Keegan II. _I sniffed as Jack came by my side, placing his hand on my shoulder,

"My mum, Hannah Keegan, she died when I was 6", I explained, whilst the name Hannah Keegan II grew to the III, then the IV, up until VX. I laughed, "Name still lived on though, wow there's gonna be 15 Hannah Keegan's",

"Your daughter being the second", Jack reminded me, gently. I smiled, nodding

"Yeah...", I looked at Taylor who gave me a reassuring smile, then back at the strangers, "So who are you then?",

The bow tie guys adjusted his tie with a crooked smile before speaking, "I'm the Doctor, these are the Ponds, Amy, Rory", he pointed to his friends, "And this is all very nice, isn't it?", he smiled, my eyes widened at his rambling.

"I'm Megan, this is Taylor and you know Jack, obviously", I said, sheepishly,

"Hi, that's great but who through the book in the, uhh, the thing", he pointed to the...thing.

"That was me, I had this theory that, cos the ball, it got older as it went through the portals things, well I thought that my book would-",

"Would get bigger because more history is being written as time goes by, that is clever", the Doctor praised, grinning at me,

"I am clever", I said, grinning back,

"Ok, how is that not flirting back?", Jack exclaimed, feeling pretty annoyed,

"Not everyone has a dirty mind, Jack", I admonished,

"I do, and I'm proud", he winked at me, I shook my head but was still smirking.

"Doctor, what is going on?", Taylor asked, beside me.

"Ah well", he clapped his hand and spun on the spot, "These little portal things are called gaps, imagine a body and loads of open wounds. Now there are loads of open wounds around the body, some wounds are bigger than the others so they let bigger things get in",

"But..why do they keep coming back?", Rory asked, folding his arms.

"I said, there were many gaps around the universe, they're all connected, the ball and the book keep coming back when they've done a full rotation of the universe",

"But the universe is big", Amy said, hesitantly,

"Very big", the Doctor said.

"Which...is why it gets older, right?", I said.

"Exactly",

Jack frowned and opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang, he looked at it and then looked at the Doctor, "Torchwood", he said then walked off, I frowned, what the hell was Torchwood.

"What happens now?" Taylor asked.

"Well, can't we just", Amy reached out and took my book form mid-air, I was surprised at her impulsive character. "History of Everything, yeah, so there must be something about today's events, what happens and stuff", she began flicking through the book but I snatched it away,

"Can't do that?",

"Why?" she asked, I got the feeling she knew me somehow.

"Can't read ahead", the Doctor explained. Amy rolled her eyes and looked at him,

"Why?", she repeated, the Doctor gave me a 'go on' look, I gaped at him then cleared my throat,

"Well, if what happens today _is _in the book and we _do _read it, well, then it's written in stone. Once we know what's coming we have to let it happen and if its bad then we're all fucked", I explained, Taylor and the Ponds giggled at my language, the Doctor did not,

"Don't...swear, shhh, interferes with the sonic", he said, in a hushed tone,

"The what?", I asked,

"The sonic...", he sighed and brought out a weird pen thing, "Sonic screwdriver". I looked at it, then at Taylor who shrugged,

"Oh".,I said, not really knowing what else he wanted,

"See, damages it, so don't swear", he warned whilst tapping my nose with the 'sonic'. I pushed his hand away, scowling,

"Okay", I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack who had just finished his call, I walked over to him, leaving Taylor to socialize with the weirdos,

"What is up with the weirdos", I said. He smirked at me,

"Why are you asking me, I thought I was a terrorist",

I folded my arms, "Well, terrorist or not, I still trust you more than I trust them",

"Oh?",

"Yeah, so, weirdos why?",

"He's not a weirdo, he's just extremely clever, and that means you have to expel some weirdness to keep things in..balance",

I stared at him, "Ok, well that was a bunch of shit, and what's Torchwood?",

"Some friends of mine", he muttered walking around me to the group.

I sighed about to follow when something in the corner of my eye shimmered. I gasped and looked to my right, to the door leading back into the school. A shadow moved, I was sure of it. I stepped closer and peered my head forwards. Nothing was there, I shook my head and scratched my wrist, it was beginning to feel itchy there was a sort of red mark all around it. I walked back to the group, falling back to their conversation,

"So how did the gaps get so big?", Jack asked,

The Doctor shrugged, "Something must have forced its way through, we need to find it and send it back, whatever it is shouldn't be here", I glanced back to the door, _shouldn't be here, _he said.

"And do you know how to find it?", I asked, he nodded gently,

"Yeah, I have a tracky thing, but it's best for you two to go to your class", he nodded to the playground, where they were still registering the students, "They're probably gonna send you home", he checked his watch,

"What, no, we wanna help!", Taylor exclaimed as I nodded furiously,

"You might get die", Jack said,

"So might you", I snapped back,

"It's different for me",

"Of course it is", I muttered,

"Megan-",

"I'm not your responsibility", I said, scowling at him.

"I don't care". I looked at him, then at the Doctor and the Ponds. I glanced at Taylor who was equally frustrated, I rolled my eyes whilst sighing,

"Fine", I spun and walked back to the ladder, "I hope you do whatever the hell you need to do", I called back.

I jumped off the ladder and landed on my feet on the third floor, I had to move so Taylor could jump down too. I groaned rubbing my eyes,

"We're not letting this go, are we", he asked, brushing himself off.

I looked up to the roof, where the 'adults' we talking, I shrugged, "I saw something, at the other side door, I'm not sure but-",

"You think it might be what forced it's way through",

I nodded, scratching my wrist again, it was getting worse, "What's that?", Taylor asked, noticing my wrist. I looked at my wrist, "I dunno, it was just there", he looked at it closely meaning I had to bring it up for him to see, just then a band appeared on my wrist then faded back as quick as it came. I felt my wrist frantically, "What the...", I whispered,

Taylor shook his head, "This is some scary shit, man, how did I get into this",

"You followed me, remember?", I grinned at him, still gripping my wrist, I looked across the hallway, seeing the route we had to take to get to where I saw the 'shadow', "Come on".

* * *

We turned a corner, me leading but I saw a glimpse of Jack's WWII coat and pushed Taylor back, keeping my back to the wall, Taylor frowned at me,

"What is it?", he whispered, I put a finger to my lips, we both heard footsteps approaching us from round the corner. Then a beep and we saw Jack racing past us, not noticing us, luckily. I breathed out, relieved and continued round the corner,

"So we're hiding from the school and the AA", Taylor scoffed, as we were walking we named the alien hunters, the AA, as a joke.

I nodded, "Pretty much", I suddenly hissed in, feeling a sharp pain in my wrist again, I had them as we walked, it was actually getting worse as we walked on but I thought it was simply a coincidence.

"Again?", Taylor asked, checking my wrist again, I nodded, it was getting grayer and more gross. I cringed as I walked, we got to the place I saw the shadow and we saw just a statue, of an angel. It had it's hands covering its face and it was falling practically to pieces,

"When did the school get these?" Taylor asked, walking up to the angel, I frowned,

"They didn't", I walked up to the angel too but I moved, I didn't see it move but in the space of a millisecond I went from weeping to having its arms outstretched towards Taylor's shoulders, he was facing me so he didn't know, "Tay..", he looked back and flinched, jumped back,

"Shit, how the hell did it do that?!", he cried,

"I dunno, it moved so fast, I didn't even see it...Ahh!", it moved again, closer to us, we backpedaled backwards fast.

"Meg...your wrist", Taylor said looking at my wrist, I looked down to see my wrist covered in this rock thing, like a rock bracelet, I clawed at it, trying to get it off. I looked back up and the angel was right in my face, I breathed deeply. We were both pushed against the wall.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit", I muttered, "Keep looking at it",

"What?",

"Just, keep your eyes on it, I think that's when it moves".

I slid out of the way, I tried to run but something touching my wrist, I turned to see the angel just about touching the rock on my wrist, the colours blended perfectly so it looked like we were permanently joined, which we almost were now, "Taylor", I growled,

"I didn't stop looking at it", he defended,

"Did you blink?", I asked, yanking my hand away.

"...yeah", he sighed, we backed away from it, not blinking "What now?",

The angel moved again, now it was pointing at the lights above us, "Taylor, stop blinking",

"So are you!", then the light started flickering, showing the angel advancing on us. We yelped and ran, with the angel on our backs. We ran through the school and without discussing it we ran straight up to first floor, to the portal. We got to the floor and I looked back to see the angel baring its teeth in a terrifying way. We stopped just before the portal,

"Get you phone out", Taylor whispered to me, I did and gave it to him, he turned on the torch so the angel was left at the end of the corridor with only my phone light illuminating our surroundings. "Why does it want us?", he asked,

I brought out my wrist and touched the rock, "Something to do with this?", I looked back at the invisible portal and shuffled back towards it,

"What are you doing?", Taylor asked keeping his eyes on the angel,

"I've got an idea, just keep your eyes on that", I turned to the empty hallway,

"Meg, I'm gonna blink",

I turned again and looked at the angel, "Go ahead, I'm looking at it".

"Ok, you can go now", he reassured, I turned again and put my arm out almost touching but pulled it immediately when a voice cried out.

"Stop, don't, don't touch it", Jack cried, I spun to see Jack behind the angel, eyeing it warily as he moved past it, "You can't touch it",

"Why?", I demanded,

"It will pull you in, like a vacuum, the Doctor said", Amy said, appearing at the door beside me and Taylor,

"And where is the Doctor?", Taylor asked, alternating his winks.

"Closing the wound, Megan step away from the portal", Jack ordered, hesitantly, I frowned and moved, but jumped back when the phone torch flickered and the angel advanced, it was meters away from Jack and just in front of Taylor, it was smiling at me. I grabbed the phone from Taylor who jumped to Amy's side. I kept the torch level with my eye even though I knew the angel could just turn it off.

"Megan!", The Doctor bellowed, with Rory just behind him, "Get away from it", he appeared at Jack' side,

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "Oh, it's like Piccadilly circus, I've never seen so much action on the history floor", I grinned, though I was scared shitless.

"You don't wanna know what will happen if it touches, its attracted to you and your wrist",

"Oh, no bullshit", I said, scoffing. I backpedaled again, feeling a lot of the portals energy on my back, I was resisting the pull but I couldn't stay for long.

"Megan, move away!", the Doctor ordered,

"No, cos I have to send the angel back, don't I?", I said, focusing on my breathing,

"No, that's our job", Jack said, I laughed,

"Well you're doing a pretty shit job", I chuckled.

"Just step away",

"If I blink now, then it would reach out for me, yeah?", I whispered to Taylor, ignoring the adults,

"Probably, you sure though?", he whispered back.

"Not remotely". I nodded reassuring myself of the whole thing. I held the phone firm in my hand,

3.

2.

1.

I flicked the torch off and ducked down immediately, purposely sliding forwards, I jumped up, turning the torch on again and kept my eyes fixed on the angel that was being gradually ripped apart by the force of the portal.

"AHH!", I screamed, crouching in pain as I gripped my wrist that was now burning.

"Megan, Megan", the Doctor called, he held my temple, "Megan, you're connected to the angel, just let it go",

"What the hell does mean?!", I exclaimed through cries, I really hoped someone was watching the angel.

"In your personal future something happens that makes you bond with this particular angel, you connected telepathically but this is the wrong you, that angel is supposed to be connected with an older you, now you have to listen to me and you have to let it go!", the Doctor commanded,

"How, how do I do that?",

"Stop thinking about it, think about anything else but the angel, block it out of your mind".

I tried, I really did, I thought about Lauren and Cat, and my family, my brothers, I thought about Taylor and my long standing crush on him, I even thought about my mum, but I couldn't really remember her. I groaned and in the end thought about Jack, stupid Jack was enough to occupy my whole mind, it wasn't that he was hot, or even nice. But when I said I wasn't his responsibility he said he didn't care, and just then I felt something so paternal.

I obviously never really knew my mum and my dad left before I was born. I was raised from the age of 6 onwards by my older brothers. Which was fine, I was fine, I am fine. Now. I gasped and my eyes flickered open. I saw the Doctors relieved face first, then Taylor's then the Ponds and Jack, I glanced back to portal to see no angel, just the school hallway, I coughed and sputtered,

"Wound...", I muttered, closing my eyes for a bit,

"Wound!", the Doctor jumped up, "Gotta close it",he ran off, "Thanks Meg", I rolled my eyes and Rory helped me up,

"Sorry", he muttered, "He hasn't met people before", he joked, I giggled,

"I can tell", I glanced over his shoulder, "Your girlfriend is glaring at your back", he frowned but didn't look back, he actually looked happy,

"Really?",

"Yep, why are you so happy?",

"Its always me getting jealous but now she's jealous of you",

"I'm 16, is no one getting that?!", I groaned, he put his hand up in surrender and strolled over to Amy, looking quite smug. I smiled and looked down at my wrist, there was no rock, no rash, just my tanned wrist, I brushed it, enjoying the feeling of my skin again, it's funny the things you take for advantage,

"It fell off when the angel left", I looked up to see Jack smiling at me, Taylor by his side,

"Why am I connected to it",

"Doctor says its part of your future, he won't say anymore", Taylor shrugged,

"Why?",

"Foreknowledge is dangerous", the Doctor spoke from behind me, I spun grinning at him,

"Enigmatic, do you mind explaining what that means?", Taylor asked, nudging me to stop grinning.

"Knowing your future is bad, very bad, could make you do..bad things", I explained. The Doctor smiled and nodded at me,

"Wounds sorted, all closed off and angel gone, not bad for a days works. And...", he reached into his pocket and brought out my _History of Everything _book, I smiled at it, then frowned,

"How did that fit in your pocket", I asked taking the book back,

"Bigger on the inside pockets",

I looked at Taylor who was grinning, both of us were thinking he was mad, "Just ignore him, it gives your head a break", Amy advised, smiling, I smiled back before feeling the book, "It's thinner, and the names...", I looked at the spine of the book to see no _Hannah Keegan, _

"It's not the same one, couldn't give the other one for obvious reason. No, I took the TARDIS and picked up another edition, you know, to say thanks", he gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you", I said, I looked back at Taylor who was talking to Amy and Rory about things I didn't want to know about, I looked back at the Doctor and Jack, "What happens now?",

"I need to get back to Cardiff, my team are worried", Jack said,

"Hang on", the Doctor pulled back Jacks sleeve and there was a strange contraption, "Never again, Jack, I keep saying",

Jack just rolled his eyes as I examined the thing, it had a select few button and a wrist strap, I stared at it as the Doctor aimed his sonic, killing the light out of the 'thing', Jack smiled at me, "It's a vortex manipulator", he said, "Or it was", he adding playfully glaring at the Doctor,

"You live in Cardiff", I asked, tilting my head at him",

"Yeah", he shrugged, I frowned at him then turned to the Doctor,

"Where do you live?",

"Everywhere", he said, eyes gleaming with a childish grin, I smiled back, it was contagious. My eyes went wide,

"Oh, right", I walked to my locker, leaving the two guys to frown at me, the Ponds and Taylor had joined the group again and now I was bringing out my bag and Taylor's from my locker, where I had put it earlier, I put the book in and gave Taylor his bag. I looked at the AA, Taylor cleared his throat,

"What about that angel, where is it now?", he asked,

"Oh, it split into about a million pieces now, it's harmless", the Doctor reassured,

"It's dead?",

"Yeah", he said solemnly. I felt a pang of pain in my heart, I don't know why, and that scared me a little bit,

"Why was it connected to me?", I asked warily,

The Doctor smiled at me, "Can't tell you, that's in your future", I nodded accepting it. Jack looked at me, oddly,

"I never asked, what happened to your mum",

I looked down, "I dunno, my brothers stopped me from going to see her, they didn't know what happened to her, she was just, dead", I shrugged,

"What about your dad?", Amy asked, sympathetically,

"I don't have a dad", I said, forcing a smile, "I have my brothers, that's all I need", Taylor took my hand and squeezed it.

Jack came up to me and put his hand out, I smiled and let go of Taylor'd hand to shake his, he grinned at me, "Well done, Keegan, you did good", he turned to Taylor and brought him into a hug, "Nice work, handsome", he teased, I groaned,

"Also 16",

"You jealous?", Jack asked, smirking,

"I'm nauseous". I corrected, he put a whatever sign and looked at the Doctor,

"Can I get a ride?",

"A ride?", Taylor asked.

"Oh you wanna see this" Amy said grinning.

* * *

"Holy Lord Jesus Christ!", Taylor gasped beside me, I looked at him and we both just laughed, I ran up the steps of the TARDIS, and down another set of stairs,

"No way!", I squealed, running underneath the glass floor, I ran around and back up the stairs to the console where the AA where standing and just watching us, smirking, "This is...this is", I turned to Doctor, keep a serious face, "This is dimensionally transcendental",

Taylor gasped from the other side of the console, "That's it, another dimension, right?", he asked standing beside me,

The Doctor gaped at us, "Yes, but no, how do you two know, you're 16!",

"Finally someone notices", I mumbled, Jack nudged my ribs slightly,

"We learn about these things in our free periods, our science teacher teaches us some cool things", Taylor explained,

"Cool, exactly, cool is right, hear that Ponds, I am cool", the Doctor said, pointing a finger at his friends,

"He never said _you_ were cool, Doctor", Rory pointed out, I smiled and nodded, agreeing.

I looked at the console, smiling up at it, "What makes it work?", I asked, fiddling with controls,

The Doctor leaned his back against the console, as he explained with animated arm movements, "A black hole, well, the Eye of Harmony, and collapsing star frozen, in the process of becoming a black hole, more or less".

I just grinned not at all getting it, "So this is a time machine?" Taylor asked,

"Yep",

"Like a proper, proper, time machine", I continued,

"Yes, a proper, proper time machine", the Doctor repeated.

"That's great" I said, coming up and pulling him into a hug, "That is really really great", I pulled away and I playfully punched him, "Thanks", I looked at Taylor, "We need to go", I said, showing a hint of worry on my face that was reflected in his. He nodded,

"Yeah, thanks guys", we both waved at the Ponds then the Doctor clapped Taylor around the back and Jack winked at us, Taylor began heading to the door, I began to follow but Jack pulled me back, I frowned as he pulled me in for a hug, I was startled but hugged back, "Find me, anytime you need me", he whispered,

"How?", I whispered back,

"Check your book". He released me and I gave on last smile at everyone before heading out.

We stepped out to the staircase just as Cat was running downstairs, the TARDIS had gone so we were left just standing there for no reason, Cat stared at us,

"Where the hell have you two been! Everyone was looking for you, the whole school, they were taking registers and calling your phone- Did you not hear the explosions?", she questioned.

"Oh, we heard the explosions", I said, suppressing a smile, I didn't need to look at Taylor to know he was doing the same.

"You need to come and get registered, there gonna send us home! Do you know what started the fire?", she asked us as we climbed to staircase.

"Nope". Taylor said.

* * *

_"So, I was searching and apparently Torchwood is some kind of alien secret club society thing",_

"If it's secret, how did you find it", I asked as I typed TARDIS, into Google,

_"Jack gave you those codes, yeah, in the book, you just have to get past a firewall using them, what about the Doctor?",_

"There have been sighting all over the world, all of them with a blue box but all of them have different people, there's one with a dude in his forties with a leather coat. Another brown haired thin guy, there's one with curly hair and an amazing coat, there have been 11 different men all sighted around the box".

_"Is it the same box?",_

"Pretty much",

_"Maybe the Doctor inherited the box and the title",_

""Could be...hang on...Amy Pond", I typed, "Okay, so Amy Pond hairdresser, Amy Pond solicitors, Amy Pond water skier, ah, Amy Pond Facebook page",

_"What'd you got?",_

"She's normal, boyfriend Rory Williams, went to Leadworth primary, hang on lemme try pictures", I clicked on the picture page and had to scroll down a bit but a child's drawing came up, one of a blue box, "What the...",

_"What is it?",_

"Tay, you need to see this, as a kid she had this obsession with him, but look, she drew pics of him throughout her childhood, she was born in 1989.",

_"So?", _Taylor said, obviously looking through the photo's,

"Look at the photo's Tay, they look exactly how he looked now, there must be what 10, 15 years old, and he hasn't aged", I explained holding up a printed out photo of the Doctor, then and now, no difference, except the clothes.

_"Shit...",_

"Exactly", I groaned, "Ughh, who is he?",

"_Aye, don't stress yourself out, listen, it's getting late, I'm going to bed, you should too, ok?",_

"Yeah, fine, whatever, night",

_"Night"._

I put the phone down and sighed, I turned of my laptop and put it on my side desk, I flopped down on my bed, trying to will my self to sleep. I sighed and rolled in my bed, trying to get to a comfortable position. Just then the balcony door knocked, very faintly, that only I heard because my room was the closest to it. I got out of bed and looked down the corridor, my brother's room, Jamie, was lit with his laptop screen light, so I had to be quiet.

I got to the living room and walked through it to the balcony door, carefully unlocking it so no sound was made. I walked out and looked around, nothing was there, maybe I was imagining it, I sighed and looked up at the stars, I wished I didn't live in the city, so I could see the stars clearer. I sighed once more and turned to go back into the flat, I squealed as I was hit with a bright light, the bright blue light of a TARDIS. My cheeks inflated with air, I released in in one breath as I walked up to the box, before I was three feet away the door swung open, revealing the Doctor, I hastily put my finger to his lip and one to mine,

"Shhh", I whispered, before he could say anything, he nodded and went back in, leaving the door open for me, I walked in, once again looking around, I made sure to close the door,

"What are you doing here?", I asked, brushing the console again,

"Ahh well, I need to do something quick before I answer that", he said, recalibrating, "You might wanna hold on", he advised, I frowned and looked at the railings beside me, I shrugged and gripped them, squealing and yelping as the ship tossed and turned. It was extremely rough, a but like a rollercoaster in the sense that it makes your heart drop, but not like a rollercoaster because rollercoasters are pretty safe. I breathed out, putting my hands on my hips when the ship stopped,

"Where are the Ponds?"

"Asleep", he said, walking down the steps, he turned back to me, "I hope", he added, grimacing.

I laughed and followed him to the door, he let me open it and when I did I had to adjust my eyes, but I could see a sleeping body, Taylor, I rolled my eyes, the Doctor wanted me to wake him up. I crept in and tapped Taylor gently on the shoulder, he mumbled and his eye flickered open, when he saw me they snapped open and I had to cover his mouth before he screamed his house down, it just came out a muffled yelped. Unnoticeable. I pulled my hand away,

"What the fuck, Megan, what the hell are you doing?", he frantically whispered, I shushed him and pointed to the TARDIS, his eyes widened and he looked at me,

"You coming?", I asked, grinning. He jumped out of bed, and then turned to me,

"Shouldn't I change?", he asked,

I tutted and pulled him into the box, "Delivery", I called to the Doctor, he looked up and smiled at Taylor,

"Ah, Taylor, good, ok so, I thought that the book wasn't a good enough thanks",

"Actually, Doctor, you didn't really get me anything as a thanks", Taylor interjected, the Doctor's smile dropped,

"Ah, yes well, good, because, how would you like a trip, in time, anywhere you want, anywhen you want. The universe is your oyster, you two, so pick", he grinned,

I looked at Taylor, he was clueless, as was I, "The whole universe?", I asked,

"Within reason, well I say reason", he spun on the spot and started calibrating, "So?", he looked at us,

"I dunno, you pick", Taylor said, gripping the edge of the console,

"Righto!, Come on then, see where we end up!".


	2. French and France

The Doctor had directed me and Taylor to the wardrobe, just ahead of the helter skelter. We passed some really weird objects along the way, he'd told us to dress in old fashioned clothes, from the 18th century, so I went to the dresses whilst Taylor went to the suits. I flicked through some nice dresses although truth be told, I'm not really a dress girl but the Doctor said if I went out with jeans I would be locked up for public indecency . So dress it is.

I pulled out a nice baby blue dress that came up just above ankles so I wouldn't trip, it blew out just below my waist, not too much and clung to my torso. I was happy with this one because although it highlighted my chest area it still covered most of it up. I didn't know what to do with my hair, it was curly, really curly and thick, I guess women tied up their hair in the past but I didn't have band so I had to let if flow down my shoulders.

I walked back to the console taking notice of the things I past earlier on, not long later I arrived in the control room, my low heels clipped the floor as I climbed the steps,

"Doctor?", I called,

"Be with you in a second", he called, I looked down to see him on a swing, with these weird glasses, I nodded and walked around the console, "AHH",

I looked down, "What...what is it?",

"Ahhh, Megan sit down!", he said shielding his eyes,

"What, why?", I looked down again. Oh. Glass floor. Dress. "Ahh!", I ran to the pilots chair and sat down hastily, smoothing down my dress,

"Can't believe that's the second time that's happened", the Doctor muttered to himself, I smiled, and got up again, happy that everything was fine now,

"So, where are we going?", I asked, excited,

"Spoilers", he said, tapping my nose, he stopped what he was doing and looked at me, I smiled back, "Do you ever wonder what happened to your mother?",

My smile dropped, "No one ever told me".

"Your brothers?",

"They don't talk about it", I muttered.

"Huh", was all he said, then he resumed his work,

"Is it", he looked back at me, "Is it important?", I asked,

"Of course it is, it's your mum", he said, warmly,

"But why do you ask?",

"I dunno, I'm still thinking things over", he said as Taylor entered, looking sharp, I wolf whistled and he laughed.

"You look nice", he complimented,

"Yes, but I always look nice, so its not a big change, is it", I said, fluttering my eyelashes and making him blush, the Doctor just laughed at us, then he clapped his hands to get our attention,

"Ok so!", he pointed to the doors, "Outside those doors is a brand new environment, back in time, about 150 years. Wanna see?", he said, beaming at us, my eyes fixed with Taylor and we headed for the door, he pulled down the lock and opened it. Outside it was snowing, it smelt like the sea. Taylor stepped out , taking every step slowly, I followed behind and the Doctor left last, closing the door behind him.

We both focused on the snow below our feet, practicing walking as if walking was different in different time zones, it was stupid, but we never felt like this. I laughed and crouched in the snow feeling the coldness in my hands. I stood back up, and looked up and around then at the Doctor, I smiled and turned to Taylor who was equally elated.

"So!", the Doctor said grabbing our attention, he began walking, forcing us to catch up to him. "France, 1788", he introduced,

"That's..what just before the French Revolution?", I guessed, smiling at the merchant,

"Yep, King Louis XVI is about to abdicated by the public. Imagine that! People power, joining to rule the country, granted it was only for -", the Doctor stopped because I clamped my hand over his mouth,

"Spoilers?", I said, shaking my head at him.

"Right, yeah, whoops", He lead us through the market, stopping and turning, with no coordination.

"Doctor do you know where you're going", Taylor asked, squeezing through a crowd. When we got out the Doctor turned to us,

"Yes...no, oh look is 18th century France, I don't have the map", he grumbled, I smiled at his childish behaviour, as cry from the end of the street caught our attention, we looked around a corner to see a women hurtling down the street, she was wearing a pale blue dress, like mine. Exactly like mine, as she neared she began to come into focus, and she was me. She raced down the street, slowing down when she got to us,

"Sorry, you're gonna have to do this later", she said to me, she looked back, "Mind the guards", she added, I stared at her as she continued running down the rest of the street, following her was a couple of guards, the Doctor stepped in front of me to hide me. I peered my head over his shoulder. When the commotion ended I stepped away from the guys, I looked back them, frowning, I opened my mouth, then closed. I sighed,

"What..what was...what?", I asked,

The Doctor shrugged, "You're gonna start running soon",

I nodded, "Yeah, ok". We continued walking.

* * *

"So what do we do in France?", Taylor asked,

We looked across the street to a grand hall, with people bustling around, "Just before the beheading of Kind Louis XVI, someone made a cast of his live head, paid him about 3 billion francs and sold it two days after his death on the intergalactic market for 50 billion derri, that's like winning the lottery everyday for a week, so-"

"Someone knew.", Taylor concluded,

"And the best way to get the goss, is the parties", the Doctor finished, nodding to the hall.

"But we're not invited", I pointed out, the Doctor pulled out a wallet, and opened it to show us, I frowned and shrugged, "What's that?"

"What do you mean?", the Doctor frowned at me,

"It's blank", Taylor stated. The Doctor looked between us,

"Wha..both of you see blank, oh yeah, you would do", the Doctor said, his voice squeaking. We nodded, "Wow, well to the normal person, it's psychic, shows them what I want them to see, this is an invitation for Mr Smith, Mr Richmond and Madam Keegan to attend the annual aristocrats ball of France", he pronounced the France bit with an accent which reminded me of something, I pulled the Doctor back making him bump into Taylor, I ignored this, naturally,

"I don't know French",

"What?",

"I don't do French, I do Spanish", I said, "And Taylor does German", I said, glaring at the Doctor,

"Oh don't worry about that, the TARDIS translates it", he walked off again, so I pulled him back again,

"Hmm?",

"The TARDIS translation matrix, it gets in your head and changes what you hear to English and what everyone else hears to French, clever huh?", he smiled and walked off again, I pulled him back, he groaned,

"Seriously!",

"It's in my head?", I asked, he sighed, taking my hand,

"Not again, look, don't worry about it, the TARDIS is nice", he reassured. We finally got the the hall.

* * *

I looked over at the Doctor, he was upstairs, linking what we found out from this lady, we decided to not to let the same person go to all the people so we didn't arise suspicion. The Doctor mouthed to go the guy at the drinks. I looked over to see a man, sipping form a champagne glass, he was gorgeous! I grinned and gave the Doctor a thumbs up before heading to the guy.

I swerved and dodged through the dance floor, feeling pretty stupid for going straight through the middle. I had to apologize to a couple of snobby French people until I got to the drinks. I pretended to observe the drinks before choosing mine, also pretending to ignore the man watching me, I felt uncomfortable but it was all for a good cause, I'd hoped. I looked at him and smiled sweetly and innocently, I stuck my hand out,

"Hello", I said as he took my hand and kissed the back of it,

"Hello, madame, might I say how beautiful you look", he smirked at me,

"Thank you sir", I bowed gracefully and sipped on my drink, "So, who's party is this, then?", I said looking around,

"The engagement of Madame Serenity to Lord Guittet", he pointed out a couple dancing in the center of the floor, smiling the most,

"They seem happy", I commented.

"She married him for the money and he married her for the children", he muttered, I smiled at him,

"18th century France, not a lot different", I mumbled to myself, I smiled at him, "You're not very patriotic",

"I don't admire the crown, no, but everyone's on the edge their seats about the King so I can't say much", he said putting his drink down,

"Oh I won't tell", I said, huskily,

"Ah but dishonoring the crown is an offence nonetheless",

"Even if there won't be a crown very soon",

"I don't know what you mean",

"Oh, you must have heard, Louis is going through some trouble, lost all the money and now even his friends are turning against him", I said, sipping my drink to let him take all this info in, when I looked back at him he looked very serious,

"I did hear something along those lines before, apparently there's a infiltration in the crown", he said, tapping his glass, "And...",

I raised my eyebrows, not wanting to seem to keen, "And...",

"I don't want to name people but member of the French union are working for the crown, they are planning the execution of the King and somehow are going to make money of it",

"How?",

"I don't know, all I know is that it's the people working very close to Louis", he said putting his drink down and edging away from me to the dance floor, "But you didn't hear this from me", he warned, I smiled and turned back,

"Don't even know you, you weirdo", I muttered under my breath.

"So?", the Doctor asked, making me jump out of my skin, I yelped,

"Stop..doing that, God!", I exclaimed,

"Sorry, what did he say?",

"There a group of anti-monarchist working beside the crown, they are planning the execution of the King in secret _and _are going to plaster his head, apparently they are working very close to the king". I informed him, as I drained my drink, the Doctor took the glass from me,

"You're underage remember", he muttered,

"Very under age, in fact I'm not even born yet". I said, smiling at Taylor, who was flirting with a French woman.

I talked to her earlier and thought she was young till she removed her pretty eye mask and revealed that she was in fact and elderly, very short woman. I wanted to stay and see Taylor's face when he realised but the Doctor beckoned him over, cutting off their conversation, Taylor joined us and the Doctor began telling us the new plan but I interrupted,

"Sorry, hang on, Marie", the woman turned, and smiled at me, "Could you take off your mask", I mimed taking off a mask as I watched Taylor's face of raw desire turn to raw horror, he blinked and turned his back on her, I smiled and nodded, "Thank you Marie", I looked back at Taylor who hand his face in his hands. I snorted, trying to contain my laughs.

He peeked out of his hand shield, "Fuck off", he muttered before once again shielding himself.

"Yes, thank you, sonic isn't looking good right now", the Doctor snapped,

"Sorry, Doctor, what were you saying?", I asked, smiling up at him,

"Right yes, come on", he lead us outside.

* * *

We left the hall, in fast strides as the Doctor rambled on, and soon we were pacing through the villages of 1788 France, "So Louis had a couple of false friends working inside the castle, amongst them is a time traveler, earning money of investments to do with the future",

We approached the TARDIS and the Doctor brought out his key, "What are we going as?", I asked, following him in,

"Servants". he said, smiling,

"Sorry?", Taylor stuttered,

"Serving maids and cooks",

"Why?", I asked narrowing my eyes whilst he bounded up the steps like a madman,

"Best way to find out what's going on", he explained,

"Is it? Is it really?", I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah", he said, setting the TARDIS in motion, immediately I gripped the edge of the console, the ship tossed and swiveled as we flew in the direction it turned. On one particular toss I lost my balance and fell on my bum, the Doctor consequently also lost his balance and toppled right on top of me, I squealed. The Doctor pushed himself up so he could look at me, I frowned,

"Might wanna get off me", I suggested. He frowned, then realised our position and jumped off me, leaving me on the floor, I rolled my eyes and smiled when Taylor helped me up. Before we went to the change into servant clothes I turned to the Doctor and narrowed my eyes at him,

"What are you gonna be?", I asked, suspiciously,

He straightened him bow tie and said proudly, "Political adviser",

"I thought being with the servants was the best way to find things out", I asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, but you need to attack from both sides", he retorted, I huffed and stormed off,

"You're not clever!", I called over my shoulders. I could faintly hear him chuckling.

* * *

I emerged from the wardrobe, feeling pretty grumpy considering not five minutes ago I was wearing a beautiful dress and now I was in rags, I arrived in the control room, holding my pretty dress in my arms, pulling an annoyed face, I saw the Doctor adjusting his bow tie in a mirror and I huffed, climbing the steps and placing the dress on the pilot chair,

"Doctor, this is ridiculous, why am I a servant? I don't do cooking, these hands don't chop and slice, I'd kill myself in the kitchen", I grumbled showing him my hands,

"What do you eat at home, then?", he asked, slapping my hands away when I shoved them in his face,

"We have ready meals and takeaways", I shrugged, he gave me a dubious look, "What? They're really nice", I said, seriously.

He glanced at the dress on the chair, he then narrowed his eyes at me, "Why'd you bring that?",

"Well, I'm gonna be needing it later on, it wouldn't be great if I didn't have the right dress on me", I said, brushing the dress fondly,

"You have a pretty good idea of how time works", he pointed out,

"I'm clever", I said, shrugging, "I always knew, when all the other kids said if they could go back they would change everything in their lives, I was always the one who _never _said that. It was always me that pointed out how impossible it was. _I _knew about paradoxes, _I _knew about the power of black holes, _I _knew that time wasn't cause and effect. Just once I wish I could use my imagination instead of shooting down ideas because of the tiny problem of impossibility", I rolled my eyes, wishing I never shared, I never share, not even to my brothers. I looked up at the Doctor, he smiled at me,

"You're very special", he murmured,

I scoffed, and walked around the console, "I am spectacularly uninteresting",

"No you're not", he argued, "There's no one in the universe like you",

"Yeah, yeah I know, there's never gonna be another me, I'm one of a kind, I am unique in the universe, but that doesn't mean anything. On the beach, every rock is different but's its not like the tourists are gonna notice if one goes missing", I explained, the Doctor looked down, not saying anything, I guess it's because I stumped him but I couldn't ask because Taylor walked in, I stared at him, no wolf whistle.

"You...you look like a chimney sweep", I stated,

"You look like Cinderella before the makeover", he shot back, it was all a joke of course.

"Yeah, well jokes on you cos Cinderella was still pretty", I said, sticking out my tongue as I walked toward the door. I stepped out and smiled, moving so the guys could step out. "Never get tired of that moving thing", I mumbled under my breath.,

We were in a dark cold room, I thanked god I was wearing a long sleeved dress, I looked around, there was the laundry drying things where you press the clothes through two cylinders that turned, I never thought they were an actual thing. There was an unlit fire, with coal. I nodded to it, "That's you, Taylor", I joked, he nudged me in the ribs. We looked around, and behind the TARDIS was a ladder going up to a trap door,

"So, at a guess, scullery", the Doctor guessed, pacing around the room, "We are about two hours into the past, the French palace", he stated spinning on the spot for no particular reason,

"Why did we go back in time", Taylor asked,

"So that Meg can run into herself, we have about 1 hour and a half to get what we need and then the old us will be in France and you need to be there to see past you", he said to me, I nodded slowly just about getting it, he smiled,

"Glad you got that, barely did myself", he muttered before sending us both a wild grin, "Come on", he went up the ladder and we followed him up, me in the middle, behind the Doctor, I smiled, getting a very good view of his bum. Taylor slapped my ankle, I looked down,

"Perv", he whispered, I shrugged and continued up the ladder, when I got to the top and pulled myself up and out, surveying our new surroundings. We were now in a kitchen, with brick grey walls, beside me was wooden work surface and behind that was a chubby cook. I stared at her then at my clothes and pieced it together, she was going to be my boss. The ladies eye fixed with mine I nervously smiled, she beckoned me to her and I patted Taylor's back as I passed him,

"Hey", the Doctor called, I turned, "Be careful", he warned,

I smiled at both of them, "You too, both of you", they nodded and we went to do our jobs.

I arrived beside the cook, "Hello madame", I said, she laughed,

"Oh, love, we're not madames down here, down here we are the bringers of food, now come here, you know how to cook?", she asked sweetly,

I smiled and nodded, laughing gently. This is not going end well...

* * *

I was chopping some carrots beside a young boy called Jean Claude, I made some good progress considering I only arrived today, apparently the servants had this top coordinator, Michelle, who was personal advisor to the king, she worked with the servant a bit too close for someone of her ranking. That was weird. Jean Claude's father is in the know and he keeps saying to Jean to keep his priorities in check and that the King shouldn't be the most important person to him. I asked around and found out that Michelle has been contacting waxwork companies and sculpturists recently. I left Jean to go to the head cook, Jeanette.

"Is Michelle due for her tea yet?",

"Oh, be wary of that one, shifty looking thing, and yes, I was about to send Jean up there",

"I don't mind doing it, shifty how?", I pressed,

"Just, she's looks like she's always doing something she shouldn't be doing, and Louis shouldn't be trusting her as much as he is", Jeanette rambling on as she gave me a tray, "She's the only female adviser of his, Lord knows how she got that job, I doubt she remained faithful", she muttered under her breath as I took the tray,

"So, where's her room?", I asked,

"Oh, out of here, then turn left and walk down the long corridor, her room is the last door on the left", she said, placing a croissant on the tray delicately. I nodded and went out of the kitchen, then turned left and walked through the authentic French corridor. It was very grand, it almost sparkled with riches, no wonder all the money went, bad bad King Louis XVI. I passed a junction and bumped into someone coming around the corner, I gasped and took three steps backwards,

"I swear, it's like you've got two left feet", Taylor grumbled, smoothing down his rags,

I scoffed, "Hey! That's on you",

Taylor shot me a childish scowl before asking, "What are you up to then?",

"I have delivery for Michelle", I said, using a French accent.

"Michelle?", he asked,

"Apparently, she is at the top of the food chain, dealing with waxworks, best buds with the King, I think she's our guy...or..girl", I corrected myself.

"You going to her now, then?", he frowned,

"Yep", I said lifting the tray to show him, "So' I'll see ya", I said, walking around him, "Good luck, with whatever the hell you're doing", I muttered.

"Yeah, see ya", he waved, I continued down the corridor, eyeing the croissant which I was sure was looking at me, I scowled at, _I'm not hungry, _I thought to it, _You're for Michelle, I can't eat you, _I thought firmly. I got to the end of the corridor and like Jeanette said, there was a door to my left. I knocked lightly, the door swung open, quite abruptly. A very petite, blonde woman, she smiled sweetly at me,

"Michelle?", I asked, hesitantly, I didn't like the way she looked at me, Jeanette had a point.

"Yes, dear. You're not the boy who usually gives me my food", she said, eyeing me suspiciously. I laughed,

"No, mam, I'm new, my first day here", I said,

"Well, come on in then", she said, beckoning me in. I walked in, looking around the room, for anything really,

"What are you called, then?", she asked, closing the door, _and _locking it, I noticed. My heartbeat increased. _Shit. _

"Megan", I placed the tray on a desk,

"Lovely name, do you know. I've been in this court 23 years, never had a Megan", she said as I poured out her tea,

"23 years miss? My, you don't look a day over 30", I complimented, she laughed,

"And you my dear don't look at day over 150", she said, chuckling. My eyes widened,

"Sorry?",

"Don't play the fool my dear, I detected you a mile off, time traveler", she got up and edged towards me,

"A time what?", I said, stumbling over my words,

"From the 21st century, that's a big jump, how'd you get here then? Well you'd better get in line if you want anything from the King, I've got first pick",

"What'd you mean the King? His head?", I asked, giving up on my act,

"Knew it! So you've heard then? I'm having his head done as we speak", she mocked, I gaped, that wasn't good, I had to get the wax head before she got it.

I glanced to the door, I braced my self and yanked the key from around her neck. She gasped and lunged for me, I squealed and instinctively kicked her waist, making her image flicker and stutter, morphing into something else, I can't even describe it. She toppled over her bustle and I ran for the door, ramming the key in and twisting it every which way until it gave an eventual click and opened for me. I sighed and ran out of the room, bumping into Jean Claude, he gasped as I gripped his shoulders,

"Where's the King!" I demanded,

"Uhh, in..in the senate", he stammered,

"Where's the senate?" I shook him,

"Straight down there", he pointed in the direction of yet another hallway, I kissed his cheek,

"Thanks, don't go in there" I added, pointing to the room Michelle was in. I raced off, dodging out of the way of some servants, I halted to a walk when passing the guards so I wouldn't look suspicious. I finally got to the doors that were guarded by to men and either side of the double doors. I started think vigorously about how I was going to distract the guards, _so _many movies include people distracting guards, and soldiers and the occasional bouncer, I just wished I could remember what they did. I cleared my throat and ran to the guard, pretending to be distraught,

"Please! Hurry! The King, I don't know...",

One guard looked at me worriedly, another suspiciously, well, that was better that nothing, "What?",

I started sobbing, "The waxwork person, they drugged him and...and now he's in Michelle's room..I don't know what's wrong with him, please help me", I sobbed harder, the other guard frowned,

"You might be up to something", he stated,

"I'm coming with you!", I exclaimed. They paused and agreed, I spun on my heel and raced to Michelle's room where I hoped she was 'dealing' with Jean Claude, that would be sure to attract the guards attention. I opened the door without knocking at the guard demanded,

"Where's the king...", he gaped at the sight of this 'creature' wrestling down a serving boy, I took this time to slip out and bounded back down the hallway and burst into the senate. My eyes widened as I saw Louis for the first time, I was a pretty cool moment but I shook myself out of it once I remember what I ran in for.

"How dare you...burst in with no introduction!", the King demanded, I smiled, opening my mouth like a goldfish,_  
_

"Huh, well.." I began, "Have you just had your head done?", I asked,

"Not that its any of your business but yes, it's on its way to Michelle's", he said as the artist wiped down his face,

"Michelle not feeling well, she asked me to pick it up for her", I said, spinning up lie after lie, he narrowed his eyes at me,

"She wouldn't do that, and I've sent it to her home on George street, not her personally, you should know that...", he trailed off, then bellowed, "Guards!",

"Ha, well, thanks, ok, bye Lou".

I raced out of the room, heading for the basement where the TARDIS was, just as the warning bells filled the castle, I sighed.

I reached the kitchen and saw the Doctor and Taylor already climbing down the ladder to the scullery, I scurried down after them and I jumped on to the landing,

"So..", the Doctor began, taking out his key, "I'm guessing the warning bells are your doing", he said,

"uhh...yeah, pretty much", I shrugged, rocking on my heels. He unlocked the door and I pushed in, though I stopped them from coming in, "No time, gonna change in the console room", I said, lifting my hand to stop them,

"Why?", Taylor asked,

"The heads already on its way to Michelle's house I've got to stop her getting it", I said, "You can take me there, right?", I asked the Doctor,

"No, sorry, gotta keep history in check, you have to run into yourself, remember",

I groaned, "Oh yeah. Man! I have to run",

"History says that head still goes on sale", Taylor said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean it _has _to actually happen", the Doctor smirked, leaning against the TARDIS,

"Good, great, ok, so I'm gonna change, get that head, how..how do I get to George's Street?", I asked,

"Oh, do you know Jean Claude?", the Doctor said, his non-existent eyebrows shooting up,

I shrugged, folding my arms, "Yeah",

"He'll lead you there", the Doctor said as shouts outside told us people were looking for us. "Better get changed", he advised,

"Yeah", I pointed to the TARDIS, "yes, ok", I walked in and closed the doors. I bounded up the steps and picked up the dress on the captains chair, I had to hurry, soon the guards upstairs would come down and then Taylor and the Doctor would be screwed. I was tying up the corset behind my back which proved very hard in a rush. When I was done I smiled at the moving dial in the centre of the panel.

"How do I look?", I asked it, the air suddenly ruffled my hair affectionately. I giggled and ran out, I pulled open the door and the Doctor, who had presumably been leaning on it, fell in. He toppled on to floor, I smirked at Taylor, then looked down at the Doctor,

"Didn't know you liked the floor that much, Doc", I giggled, the Doctor frowned and jumped up,

"Don't call me Doc", he grumbled, "And go! You don't have much time, we'll meet you at George street".

* * *

Ten minutes later I was bounding down the streets of France with the Kings guards hot on my heels and Jean Claude just ahead of me, getting me to George street, but I stopped, calling Jean to stop too, he frowned, breathing deeply.

"Why'd you stop, they are just behind",

"I know, I know, but listen we're gonna go round that corner and turn right yeah?", I asked, I remember from when we just arrived, this is near by when I saw the future Megan, with the guards chasing her.

"Yes", he said,

"Is there another way to get to the beginning of that market", I said peeking over his shoulder to see the guards,

"Yes, but that is longer", he said, frowning,

"You're going to have to go that way, confuse the guards", I said, already moving away from him, "Meet you at the beginning of the market, hurry!", I said, then turned and ran around the corner, I could see my past self, observing the market innocently. I smirked as I ran knowing I was going to scare the shit out of her. About 5 more seconds of running and she noticed me bounding down the street, I racked my brain for what I had to say, it had to be exactly what I heard. She was gaping at me now, in fact they all were,

"Sorry, you're gonna have to do this later" I apologized, I looked back and then added, "Mind the guards", I raced off again noticing Jean already waiting for me at the end of the market, man he moved fast! As I approached him he had a frown on his face,

"Who did you speak to?",

I looked back and the guards had already past old me, I turned back, "No time, lead the way",

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me through market stalls and bakeries, I squealed when I bumped into a tall French man, who nodded as if to say it was alright. Jean Claude skidded to a stop making me collide with his back, I unclasped my hand from his and moved around to see what stopped him,

"George's street", he announced, showing a long streak of posh houses,

"Where would the head be?" I muttered,

"That's weird", Jean commented, I turned to him,

"What is?",

He pointed down the street, "They never make deliveries unless their urgent", he was pointed at a carts with a box being taken out, there was about a dozen people surrounding it, I sighed, it was either now or never, I looked at Jean,

"Come if you're coming", I raced off without looking back, around the cart and hid behind it. I peeked through the cart window, (there was no glass, I don't know why that was weird, it was the 18th century) to see the emblem of the crown inside and a box covered in a cloth, outside people were talking and I was about to try the cart door when suddenly the people outside's voices raised and Taylor stumbled into the picture, my eyebrows shot up. He cleared his throat as two soldiers glanced back to check on the 'parcel', I ducked down and waited till Taylor's voice grabbed their attention again. Beside me appeared Jean, I looked at him, frowning,

"What's going on?", he whispered, "Are you a thief?",

"No, but I'm about to be one", I whispered back, eyeing the box. He frowned and followed my line of sight,

"You want that?", he asked, wondering what was in it. Outside the cart Taylor was being cornered into the front door behind him by some menacingly looking French men. I pulled of the cart door but it didn't open, I tried harder but it was no use, I panicked, as the men closed in on Taylor. Not knowing what else to do, I stepped back and took a run up into the window, jumping in the gap.

Obviously this would've created some noise so I hurried in grabbing the box, before I even got the chance to wiggle back out, someone from behind took my legs and dragged me on, holding onto my waist before I fell. I looked up and smiled and Jean, muttering a thanks before we ran around the cart, not wanting to be seen by the men who heard the commotion. When passing the horses, Jean hit one on the back, saying a command to it and making it go flying. Leaving behind many furious and confused French men.

We ran as fast and far as our legs could take us, round a corner and bumping into the TARDIS, I gasped but relaxed while Jean yelped and tried to run around it, fearing the French men who were chasing us, I grabbed his arm before he could run far and pulled him in.

We stumbled into the box, the first thing I noticed was that neither Taylor nor the Doctor was there, the first thing Jean noticed was that the box was noticeably larger that what it looked form the outside and obviously this was a confusing matter. I sighed when he fainted. I shook my head as Taylor ran in panting, he stopped and frowned as Jean's passed out body, he sent me a questioning look but I waved him off,

"Don't ask. That was clever, nearly getting yourself killed",

"Hey, it worked didn't it?", he stepped over the body as the Doctor strolled in, carrying a book.

"Fat lot of good you were, we were running from French bouncers and stealing royal waxworks.", I scolded, placing the box on the captains chair,

"I was keeping the whole of reality from collapsing, saving the universe once again and..and...why is there a body on the floor". the Doctor pointed to Jean, frowning, I sighed,

"Damn, keep forgetting he's there", I ran down the steps whilst the Doctor and Taylor inspected the head. I pulled up Jean from the floor and dragged him across the floor towards the steps, I really wasn't bothered to go on any further so I perched him on a step, letting his head rest on the railings. I climbed up the rest of the steps and over to the guys,

"What's the book?", I asked, indicating to the book he was still carrying, he brought it up between us and opened up a page,

"France 17 June 1788, a waxwork of King Louis XVI went on sale by Figgel Slitheen (Earth name Michelle Roloux) for 50 billion derri on the intergalactic black market on Clom.", he cleared his throat, "Written by my fair hands"

"But it..didn't, cos we've got the head", Taylor said, not quite following,

"But it has to be written down, because the Doctor read it and that's what made him come here and stop it, if he read that it didn't happen then we wouldn't have come here to stop it", I explained,

"We have just cleverly avoided a paradox, my friends", the Doctor said, draping an arm around the both of us, "Good job".

"Wait, what about Michelle?", I asked, moving back to look at him,

"Taken care of", he reassured, "Messily...".

I noticed Taylor fidgeting and looked uneasy,

"What's wrong?", I asked,

"I feel like its watching me", he said, scratching his arm,

I laughed, "What, the head?", he nodded and I cracked up, "The waxwork, lifeless head of the deceased King Louis XVI?",

"Yeah, yeah, alright, whatever".

I giggled on more time and got to console leaning on it a bit, the Doctor smiled at us about to say something, "Megan? Taylor?", Amy said, from up the stairs, she was clearly sleeping, and was rubbing her eyes,

"Pond!", I smiled at her, "How'd you sleep",

"Uhh...fine..I guess but...OH MY GOD! Who is that?!", she screeched, noticing the head, she looked at us, quite fiercely, making us look down in shame, "What did you do?",

"We...we went to 18th century France to stop a bad Slitheen from making profit off the wax head of King Louis XVI", I explained, pointing to the head as a sort of helping hint. She opened her mouth, then closed it, so I continued, "And that explains the clothes", I pointed to my dress, "And the wax head", I pointed to Louis, "And the passed out guy", I pointed to Jean Claude, who was _still _passed out, is that healthy? Amy gasped and pointed to Jean Claude,

"Who is _he?_", _  
_

"Jean Claude", the Doctor mumbled,

Jean groaned and lifted his head to rub it, when his eyes adjusted to the light they snapped open, he had never seen something like this before and he got up slowly, looking around till his eyes settled on us. We all waved.

"'Oh Lord, what kind of magic...", he mumbled, panicking, only a tiny bit.

"Jean, Jean, it's ok, really, calm down", I called, trying to keep him, well, keep him conscious I guess.

"Calm down! Have you forgotten that the outside of this..thing is extremely smaller that the inside", he said, hyperventilating,

"No..no..I remember that, I remember that well actually, not the sort of thing to slip your mind, but listen..it's not dangerous, it's not magic, it's..well..it's intelligence", I said, smiling at the ship. The Doctor behind me smiled at my fondness for the ship,

"This is, too much", he muttered, running out, I sighed and chased after him,

"Jean! Jean!", I caught up to him, he was outside, with his back against a wall, "Jean, you don't need to understand it, you don't even need to believe it, just..don't let it bother you", I said, soothingly.

"Who are you?", he breathed, I shrugged,

"Not enough time to explain", I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Take care of yourself, and thanks", I turned and ran back into the box, closing it behind me. The Doctor looked up,

"Sorted?", he asked, I scrunched up my nose,

"Well...",

"Gotcha", he winked and moved around the console.

"Ok, when are you gonna tell me what the hell went on?", Amy demanded, leaning against the console.

"Amy?", Rory appeared at the top of the steps, "What's going on?",

"God, it's like registration on a Friday", I commented, Taylor laughed, getting the school joke, the adults just frowned at me before resuming the conversation,

"Hey Taylor, Megan, nice clothes", Rory said, joining Amy's side. I saluted to Rory and then the Doctor clapped, getting our attention,

"Right, lovely, ok, we're all here, to sum up, we just had a bit of trouble in pre-Revolutionary France, all sorted", he smiled at the Ponds and I nodded to confirm what he said,

"I'm gonna get changed", Taylor said, I looked at my clothes and followed him.

* * *

I walked back into the console room to see Taylor, the Ponds and the Doctor, I walked up the steps, and Taylor handed me a cup of tea. No milk. I took it and sipped on it,

"Right, you two, home!", the Doctor announced, me and Taylor shared a sad glance,

"Doctor..could we see something first?", I asked, Taylor frowned at the word 'we'.

"Yeah, sure what is it?",

I smiled at Taylor, "It's just, we live in London, we never get to see the stars..",

I trailed off, waiting for Taylor to get it. When we were about 14 we did the Bronze Duke of Edinburgh Award and I said to him, that almost every night in the city was a foggy, rainy night and even if was a clear night the pollution in the city would stop me seeing anything. We were going to the countryside so we planned to see the stars then. I was so excited, mainly for the stars but also because Taylor agreed and this was when I fancied him. Anyway we went there and it rained two days straight. So no stars.

"Oh..Oh! Yeah sure, and don't worry the air's breathable", he added, Taylor interrupted,

"Actually, we wanna see the stars from Earth", Taylor explained,

"Oh, oh right", he re-calibrated as me and Taylor smiled, I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and saw Amy, smiling down at me,

"Don't worry, he'll keep on coming back for you two, taking you on spontaneous trips. You won't be forgotten", she soothed,

"How do you know?", Taylor asked,

"I know when he's found someone he likes, he'll keep dropping you off home, just to keep you safe".

The TARDIS landed with a thud, we wobbled slightly, and the Doctor jumped up and beamed at us, "Come on then!", he ran to the door and we followed, into a clear, night, dotted with stars. The Doctor had taken us to a beach, with a rainforest just behind, it reminded me of Madagascar.

I gasped at the sea that had decided to rush up to my feet, Amy squealed, the same thing had happened to her. I looked up and saw the sky, beautifully lit with stars. I grinned, then looked at the Doctor who had laid down on the ground, looking up at the sky. I walked next to him and laid beside him, just watching the sky as the others played in the sea. It was moments before I spoke up,

"You know me, don't you?", I asked, quietly, "You've...you've met me before, haven't you",

"Yes",

"Why'd you pretend you didn't know me?",

"Difficult to explain, long story short, you told me not to, I mean older you, so I didn't", he shrugged,

"And that man? Jack?", I pressed, the Doctor looked at me, contemplating something before looking away not answering my question but instead asking his own,

"Why did you want to see the stars from here and not upfront", he asked, he had an unreadable expression on his face, I sighed,

"It's just, seeing the universe, its a huge thing, I mean, god knows how big it is and god knows how many beautiful things there are to see. And I do..I do want to see them, but I don't want to forget all the things I wanted to see before I met you. I still want to visit other planets and other times but I don't want to forget the times when I just wanted to visit other countries and do normal, human, simple things. I do want to see the stars in space, but I don't want to forget the times when I wanted to see the stars from earth. If I do then..",

"Then you'll become me", he finished, I frowned and looked up at him, he sighed this time, "I'm 909, Meg, I've pretty much seen nearly everything there is. I travel with humans because you see the wonders of the universe and you're amazed, when I see it, I see nothing, but with you, I see everything...I'm a selfish old man", I looked at him and I could an enormous amount of resentment for himself in his eyes.

"You travel with us because you're lonely", I stated, "And we travel with you because, well most of us want to feel needed, and there is the added bonus of all of time and space", I added as an afterthought, "You're not selfish, Doctor, you're just sad, and you're dealing with it pretty well but that won't cover up everything. I see it, in your eyes, you've lost someone", I mused. He said nothing, just looked down, so I continued, "You're 909, so I'm guessing you're not a human", I mumbled,

"I'm a Time Lord", he said, lowly. I frowned at his voice, knowing that the 'Time Lords' had something to do with his self loathing and sadness.

"Time Lord, that a pretentious title", I stated,

"They were a pretentious race",

"Were?",

He looked at me, holding a gaze before clearing his throat and looking back the stars, I took this as a hint to shut up and I looked back at the stars, admiring them once again. I didn't see his eyes fill with tears.

* * *

"Thanks again for everything", he said, landing the TARDIS. I walked up to the Doctor as Taylor was saying bye to the Ponds. Rory said they weren't married yet but I still refer to them as the Ponds, I know it cheers him up a bit.

I smiled at the Doctor, I knew that he knew I was wondering about the Time Lords and what happened, but we weren't talking about it apparently. Taylor was now at my side and the Ponds at his,

"I'll see you around then," Taylor said

"You will", the Doctor said, "Stay safe, Taylor", they shook hands and then Taylor turned to me,

"See you tomorrow", he nudged my side and I stuck out my tongue. He put up the middle finger before leaving, me and the Ponds laughed but the Doctor gasped. When Taylor left I smiled at the image of his room on the circular screen on the TARDIS wall. Once the Doctor set the coordinates for my house the image went and I turned back to see the Ponds observing Louis' face, I grinned and walked over, Amy frowned at me,

"Why do you have a waxwork of a king?",

"Well, in a nutshell, someone was going to sell it and we had to stop them by taking it", I nodded, happy with the brief explanation I'd given them,

"That brings more questions than it answered", Rory said, I laughed and looked at the head,

"It's a long story, but I will tell you this, waxworks are extremely heavy to carry when running from a dozen French soldiers and a horse", I said, patting the head affectionately, "But it was worth it", I added as the Doctor came to our side, we had apparently landed.

"Well said", he complimented. I shrugged turned to the Ponds,

"Till the next time Rory, Amelia", I saluted, they nodded back,

"Don't be a stranger", Amy said, warmly. I think she liked me now,

"Looking forward to it", Rory replied. I looked at the Doctor, he looked up and grinned at me, I smiled and was engulfed in a bear hug, I squealed and laughed, squeezing him back. We pulled apart and he said,

"Bye Meg".

I nodded and exited the box, into my living room the same night I left, I turned to see the box disappear leaving the room door the only thing I was looking at. I spun and closed the balcony door, locking it just as Jamie appeared behind me,

"What are you doing up?" he asked,

"Oh I was paranoid that the door wasn't locked",

"Is that what that wheezing sound was then?", he referred to the TARDIS obviously even though he didn't realise it himself.

"Yep", I walked past him, "Night".

I climbed into my bed and snuggled in, feeling warm, I smiled at my room ceiling, and for once I let myself dream about my mum, just because I know she'd be happy I was happy.


	3. Cardiff Is Another World

It had been 2 weeks since the Doctor took me and Taylor to France. There was a tiny bit of me that wanted to cry for the whole two weeks because I was upset the Doctor didn't come but instead I spent the 2 weeks looking at the whole world differently, I know it's cliche to say that one adventure changed my life and it didn't. Not completely. It was a really cool trip but it didn't alter my perception of the world, just..sort of enhanced it. And now I was enjoying places more, even Cardiff.

It was half term and I always go to Cardiff to see my Welsh cousins, they lived in an apartment block facing the Roald Dahl Plass. Apparently there was this strange phenomenon that happened in Cardiff, in Roald Dahl Plass 5 years ago, some people thought it was the apocalypse it was that bad. I smiled looking out of the car window, I had the tiniest hope that I would run into Jack, I wasn't an idiot, I know that Cardiff was massive and there was absolutely no chance of finding Jack but I was closer to finding him than I would've been in London. But I didn't have my heart set on it.

Sean, my eldest brother was driving me over for the day, he would pick me up in 2 weeks, my cousins and my aunt and uncle were really kind to take me in, they were like second parents when my mum died. And I really like their kids, they had 3 teenage non-identical triplets, all 17, two boys and one girl and they were allowed to do anything.

They could go out, they could drink, anything they wanted as long as they were back by 11 and called their parents or texted them at least once every 2 hours. It was a pretty good set up actually. So I had a grin plastered on my face when my brother pulled up in their estate. I got out of the car and went to the boot to get out my suitcase. I pulled it out and kissed my brother goodbye. As I was walking away I heard him shout,

"Stay a virgin!", I turned and gave him a thumbs up, I turned back and chuckled at the frowning couple who walked past my brother. I rang their buzzer, Brandon, the boy triplet, answered,

_"Hello",_

"Hey Brandon, it's me",

_"Oh hey Meg, come up",_

The buzzer indicator went green and I went into the building, it was 15 floors high and they lived on the 15th floor. I went to the lift and pressed the buzzer, it didn't do anything. I sighed and pressed it again just as a teenage boy was walking down the steps,

"Doesn't work", he said, with a sympathetic smile,

"Oh really? Damn, and I'm on the 15th floor", I grumbled, he laughed as he went to the door I had come in from,

"Good luck", he called then he was gone. I smiled to myself then looked at the flight of stairs and my smile disappeared.

10 minutes later I arrived at their door, panting, I didn't knock yet, I was still catching my breath but before I could knock the door swung open, revealing Ariana, one of the triplets, sporting a wide grin,

"There you are! What took you so long?!", she beamed,

I gasped and panted, pointing down at the staircase, "You've got like..fifty million stairs, the Eiffel Tower would've been easier to climb". I said, struggling to even walk into the house, I met Brandon who smiled and took my bags,

"Hey, how are you doing?", he asked, leading me into the living room,

"The stairs are a fucking pisstake", I cursed, flopping on the sofa,

"Oh well make yourself at home", Andrew said, spinning on his desk chair, I managed sticking out my tongue at him, before asking,

"Where's your mum and dad?", I looked up, wanting to say hi to Rachel and Mike,

"Dads on a business trip and mum is shopping", Ariana said walking in, she sat next to me, "So what do you want to do tonight?",

"Tonight, really, you guys are going out? I just walked up a stair mountain and you wanna go out?", I moaned, Brandon rolled his eyes,

"Think of it this way, you have two weeks to do whatever the hell you want, before you have to go back to boring London",

"Hey! London isn't boring", I protested.

He continued, "Well, there's a new bar opening tonight, we are going", he said, nodding to his siblings,

"Don't you have to be 18?", I asked, frowning. Brandon went over to Andrew and picked up three cards from the printer,

"Yes we do, and we are", he said, showing me three, clearly fake ID's of him and his brother and sister, "Andrew can make on for you two, just need a photo",

I smirked at them and went over to the computer, getting on my Facebook so they could take a photo, "You guys are criminals", I mumbled.

"So what's new in Cardiff?", I asked plopping back on the sofa, with Ariana and Brandon either side of me, "Any new apocalypses?", I joked,

"Nope, no end of the world news, I never got that, of all the places in the world, why Cardiff? It's not that special", Ariana mused, Brandon shrugged,

"Gotta be a reason",

Andrew swiveled back round his chair and faced us, "Cardiff is the center of all alien activity", he said,

"What?", I asked, looking at him, alien activity he said, I knew a thing or two about aliens. He turned back on his chair and pointed to his computer screen,

"Cardiff is the center of all alien activity says new Cardiff mayor, Frank DeMarco. Not only was he referring to the apocalypse scene in 2005 but also the many strange creature sighted around Cardiff. 'Police know something, they're hiding it from the public' says Minister of Cardiff Education.", he read out an article from the Cardiff Reader, I raised my eyebrows and pondered over how much my cousins already knew.

Ariana asked, "Any aliens in London?",

I nodded, "Loads, there were those ghosts and the Christmas star, then the Titanic, it's like every Christmas is a new disturbance", I explained, "Everyone leaves for holiday at Christmas, they don't want to run into the little green man from Mars", I muttered,

"Do you go?", Brandon asked. I smirked at him,

"Nope, no way, I wanna see the man from Mars, god, how cool would he be! Everyone scared cos they thing they're gonna be invaded or something, but, I mean, come on. Aliens! Who wouldn't wanna see that", I ranted on, whilst they laughed at my antics, thinking I was crazy, obviously. But I meant every word, I was so lucky to have seen aliens.

"Well, maybe you'll see one tonight, on the streets on Cardiff", Andrew said, holding out my ID, I looked at it, wondering what I should do, "If you're coming", he added, I sighed and took the ID,

"Yeah, fine", I grumbled, but really I was excited. And who knows, maybe I will run into aliens in Cardiff.

* * *

We stepped out onto the streets of Cardiff, I checked my phone battery, making sure it was full. I wasn't too dressed up, neither was Ariana, I was wearing denim jeans and long grey vest top with a denim waistcoat, Ariana was wearing a short dress with jeans under and a leather jacket.

"Ok, phones", Andrew asked,

"Check", we called back,

"Money?",

"Check",

"ID's?",

"Check",

"Let's do this motherfuckers", he said, firmly, holding back a grin,

"Ok, Mr Bond", I said, saluting him, this made the other laugh as we approached the bar, the bouncer eyed us and we faked annoyance as we brought out our 'ID's', he looked at them, then at us and luckily he gave us the band that let us come back in. We walked in and saw a sea of young, hot people, just having a good time, it was so cool. I giggled as we swerved to the bar. When we got there Brandon looked at us, "Ok, guys, remember, every hour, on the dot, go outside and check that we're all safe", we all nodded, and Ariana grabbed me and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Can you dance", she asked, over the music, I laughed and shook my head,

"No way!",

"Oh thank god, okay we can look stupid together", she called back and we chuckled at the each others dancing. I don't know what I was doing but at one point I think I was doing the chicken dance. It was embarrassing and I wasn't even drunk yet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Brandon holding a shot glass, I scrunched up my nose at it but he held it out persistently, reluctantly I took it and downed it quickly. When I finished I coughed because it was so bitter, around me Brandon and Ariana were laughing at me spluttering. I scowled at them and pulled Brandon in to dance with me,

"Oh no, no no", he protested but I didn't let go of his hands and started dancing, he shook his head in embarrassment. Me and Ariana giggled as Andrew joined us holding four shot glasses. He handed out and we counted down, soon all of us were coughing out the drink, all the while laughing through the night.

* * *

I left the club, tying up my hair into a ponytail, it was getting sweaty in there, I'd just come out for some fresh air. I took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, now I was ready to go back into the sweat fest.

"Hey!", I heard I cry, ok that wasn't to me, I knew that much, but who was it too. I frowned and looked around, just there, just to my left I saw a person, at least I think it was a person, running across the street, then another person, this was a person for sure, chasing. So I followed, it's better to be sweaty outside running than being sweaty inside dancing.

I ran across the road and straight into an alleyway to see this creature, this like orange lizardy thing in a boiler suit. It had fangs and shit but what struck me as weird was the fashion choice. I gasped as it snarled at me and stepped back a bit, I bumped into someone behind me, if it was another one of those things I'm going to eat my hat. I spun and was met with Jack, I frowned,

"What are you doing here?", he asked,

I gaped at him then turned to the creature, "What is that?",

"A weevil, stay back", he ordered as he walked past me and advanced on the weevil, I frowned as they circled each other, Jack had a spray in his hand and a gun in the other. I hoped they weren't lethal,

"Come on, don't make this any harder, honey", Jack teased. The weevil then pounced on Jack in one quick movement and I let out a yelp as Jack was being clawed at. He was struggling so I advanced,

"Stay back!", he cried,

"Yeah, cos you're really handling this", I commented, still advancing,

"I'll be fine", he assured but I scoffed and picked up the spray and aimed it at the weevil, it stopped and regarded me,

"Ok, right, get off him, don't hurt him, ok?". It hissed at me, angry and still was on top of Jack, who was bloody all over. "Just get off him", I repeated,

"Kill it!", Jack exclaimed,

"I'm giving it a chance", I responded, it paused a moment before it reached up and sliced Jack's neck, he was dead in seconds, then it advanced on me and I sprayed it, no hesitation. It dropped to the ground beside me but that wasn't the thing that was important right then, it was Jack. A dead Jack. I stared at him, blood just everywhere. Literally everywhere. I kneeled beside him and looked down at him, frowning.

Shit, shit. He was dead. Really dead. Oh my God. I was hesitant on placing my hands on him and finally settled for his cheek, I don't know why I cared so much, I'd known him for a day, a bit under. Still, any death is sad.

He gasped, snapping his eyes open, I screamed and jump 10 feet away from him, staring as he groaned and pulled himself up, the blood disappearing by the second. I gaped at him, frowning as he got his bearings. When he did he noticed the passed out weevil and grinned,

"You got it", he praised.

"You...fucking hell Jack, you were dead!", I exclaimed,

"How old are you?", he frowned,

"Why the hell does that matter?! Your dead, it killed you, you died. And there was blood and your neck was like, cut open and then you just healed yourself like some fucking Medieval witch and got up like nothing happened", I rambled on, confused as fuck.

"I'm immortal, I...well, I can't die", he stated. I let out a laugh-scoff noise,

"What?",

"I'm immortal",

"What?",

"I am immortal", he said slowly. There was a pause,

"No", I said,

"What?",

"No", I shrugged,

"...What?",

"No",

"What do you mean, no?",

"No, that's wrong, I..I disagree with that",

"You disagree with a fact",

"Yes..yes I do, it's wrong, it's untrue, no way...in hell", I said, raising my voice slightly,

"But I'm-",

"No",

"Meg it's-",

"Nope".

I stated, he frowned at me, I started reversing away from him, quite quickly, making him approach me again so I legged it, out of the alleyway and back into the bar. Back to my normal night.

* * *

It was only 9:45 and we had already meet up once, I had to be out in 15min to meet the others. I left the bathroom, fanning my hands to air dry them when I saw the emergency door to my right was wide open, and I saw that it lead out to an alleyway. I would have thought nothing of it if it was for the dent in the door, like a body imprint. It looked like someone forced their way through the door, wanting to break through it. They must have been extremely drunk if they forgot how to open a door, or stupid. I shook my head and was about to leave when I heard shout in the alleyway and the clicking of guns. I ran out and the first thing I noticed was a bunch of bins flung around and a hunched over person in the middle of it.

No..

No that wasn't a person, it had a human structure, bit like a weevil, but if it's face was anything to go by then it was neither human nor weevil. I peered closer till I saw it's face, it looked scared and I didn't know why, it couldn't have been scared of me. I was left confused till I remembered the shouts and the gun clicks, I turned and saw three people, two women and two men, aiming their guns at me, they weren't police, but they looked professional.

"Get away from it!",

"Move away!", a woman yelled with a strong welsh accent. I frowned and looked back at the creature, I was torn, if I moved then they would kill it, but then I didn't know if it was hostile yet, but even if it was, I wasn't going to let it die.

"Why, so you can kill it!?", I spat back,

"You don't know what it is!", the Japanese woman warned,

I scoffed, glancing back at the creature, "Well, I know its alive, and anything living deserve a chance", I reasoned with them but they held their guns firm,

"That thing could kill you!", One of the men shouted back,

"It's probably thinking the same of you", I stated, sadly. Behind me the bins rumbled and I spun on my feet just in time to see the creature scuttle over the bins and around the corner, without thinking I chased after it and I didn't even need to turn back to know that the Welsh equivalent of Charlie's angels were behind me. I turned the corner, keeping up my pace, I didn't want the people behind to catch up and over take. The creature wasn't really running in any direction, I suspected it just wanted to get away from us rather that to get to any particular destination.

However it did eventually lead us to a building. Not abandoned, like some horror films would have it, just closed after hours. Meaning there was some kind of burglar alarm that was about to set off. I got to the ground floor of the warehouse and it was, quite clearly, an office building. The creature was bounding up the step, with me not far behind. But no adults, and no alarms, I guess they were disabling them, they weren't supposed to be here either. The creature much to my annoyance was still running from me, I didn't want it to feel scared of me, it was Charlie's angels that were the scary ones. It scrambled up the steps and instead of climbing the second staircase it ran into that floor. I sighed and ran after it.

I got to the beginning of the hallway, where I last saw it, but it was no-where. I scanned the place, fearful that it might jump out at me, I began pacing through the hallway but became more paranoid and ended up running, I got to the end where I collided with someone, one of 'Charlie's Angels', I screamed and jumped as far away from him as possible, frequently glancing at the gun he was holding firmly,

"It's ok, it's fine, I'm not going to hurt you, kid", he soothed, it wasn't soothing, I just stared at him, "I'm Owen. listen you need to come with me, that thing isn't safe",

"So you're gonna kill it?", I asked, stepping away from him,

"You don't know what it is, kid", he sighed and then shouted, "Ianto!", he called.

"Yeah", came a faint response,

"Got the kid!", he replied, I glared at him, not liking the name 'kid'. I looked over his shoulder to see a shadow passing, it was the creature, I didn't really know what I was doing till I was chasing the creature again, but, if my memory was right, I had kicked the gun out of the guys hand, and knocked him over as I picked up the gun. Now I was chasing the creature with a gun in my hand and a bruised man chasing me. I didn't fret about him though, and I wasn't taking the gun to kill the creature, it was more of a guarantee and also because I really wanted to hold the gun.

I jumped down the steps, I don't know where it was leading me now, I don't think it knew itself, and that's probably why it ran down the hallway and found itself surrounded by the very people it was running away from, it stop and hissed at them but I knew it was terrified, I would be if I was held at gunpoint.

"Listen, come away from it!", the Welsh woman ordered. I didn't move, not knowing what I was supposed to do, the creature looked at me, if it could talk I guess it would ask me to help. I'm not sure.

"Kid!", Owen came down the staircase me and the creature went down earlier, "Please move from it", he joined his team, holding up a different gun because I obviously had his.

The next thing that happened, happened in a split second, the creature hissed at the group then put me in a headlock and started dragging me backwards, obviously I screamed and protested, struggling in its grip. I kicked and wriggled but it was no use, it had me outside of the building in no time and it knew the group would chase it. I still had the gun but I didn't want to kill it, I kept it firmly in my grip though. It was now that my cousins went through my mind, it must have been 10:00 now and I had missed the checkpoint. I probably had a dozen missed call, I don't know why I was thinking about that when an alien had me in a painful headlock.

"Let me go!", I pulled my head forward and headbutt it from behind, it made a whining noise and dropped me out, I turned and held my gun at it, "I tried to help you, you bitch", I spat, it glared at me,

"I don't need primitive ape pity", it hissed back, I was surprised at its reaction, it could talk? Interesting.

"You can speak English?", I asked, keeping my gun steady,

"I am ashamed to dirty myself with your mother tongue but my situation has forced me to adapt to it", it explained, harshly,

"Situation..what are you?",

"You wouldn't know", it growled before it lunged itself at me, slapping the gun away and wrestling me to the ground, I screamed and fought back, kicking it away from me far enough so I could get up again, but this time I didn't have the gun. It was up in a second and I ran up to it, knocking it down, this gave me the chance to pick up my gun again, aiming at it threateningly.

It scoffed, "You wouldn't shot at me", she stated, "You're a human coward",

"I won't shoot at you, no, but that doesn't make me a coward, that makes me very, very brave", I said just as the group burst through the doors. With an extra member but I didn't notice it at the time. The creature hissed at me, once again, and it's tongue shot out, striking me. It stung but only for a moment and this sudden pain meant it could get away, I was about to head after it again but someone called me back, which was weird because I don't remember telling any of them my name.

"Megan!",

I glanced back not ready to waste time when I could be chasing the creature. I looked and saw Jack amongst the group now, with the most deep frown. So the immortal was with Charlie's angels. Interesting. I'm still not over him being immortal.

I took this moment to realised what a mess I must have looked, my denim jeans had tiny rips peppered all over it, my grey vest had blood blotches and my waistcoat was dusty from the dirt when I was tackled down, but most of all the place where the creature stung me had a massive burn patch. I would look into that later. As I said, I didn't have time to waste, so even if Jack was there at the moment, there was still a rogue creature on the streets of Cardiff that I had to chase. I ran off, giving him a small nod just before I was gone, through dark alleyways and crime ridden streets with a gun in my pocket, as if it was normal.

The creature kept looking back to see if I was still on to it and it kept on scowling when it realised I hadn't let on. It suddenly took a sharp right into an alleyway, I guess it wanted to lead me to a dead end and dispose of me, I would be lying if I said that didn't scare me a little bit. I followed on nevertheless and it was stood there, panting and growling at me, fixing me with a glare that could kill.

"You human just don't stop", it accused,

"Stop what?",

"Taking what isn't yours!", it yelled, I was pretty confused and I would've like to ask it more but there simply wasn't time.

"Look, soon, those people you were running from are going to come and they are going to kill you",

"Let them, just more proof that you apes are blood-soaked", it said,

"I won't let you die", I stated, shaking my head,

"Why would you care?!", it demanded,

"You've got humans wrong, we're not all out to kill you", I said, then I shot its leg, making it cry out and crumble to the ground, I wasn't sure this plan was going to work, but I was put in a very hard place. I crouched beside her as she winced in pain repeatedly, I used a broken shard of glass to rip off a bit of my long vest from the bottom and used it as a temporary bandage to stop the bleeding, her blood was green, weirdly. Her cries died down and she glared at me,

"How is that not blood-soaked!",

"Now that you're injured you're not a threat, and you won't hurt anyone, so they, hopefully won't hurt you", I explained as I smiled, a flash of guilt shone through her eyes but it was gone too fast. I frowned and scratched the part where she stung me, "As long as you don't sting anyone", I added, "Cos it really itches",

"It does more than itch", she muttered, not looking at me, "It's a venom, lethal. You won't survive long after this", she said, almost apologetically. I blinked and looked down, not knowing what to say, "Bet you wish you killed me now", she added,

I grinned and shook my head, "Nope, sorry", I shrugged, "Is there anyway to stop it",

"If you store my venom then my people could make an anti venom, but it would take a genius, and not a human",

"Lovely", I said sarcastically, "Listen I-", I was interrupted by a loud thunder clap, I squealed in shock whilst she just laughed, I frowned, "You didn't even flinch", I pointed out,

"I am weather sensitive",

"What does that mean?",

"Me and my people can sense what kind of weather will come, like the animals of this earth", she explained,

"Wish I could do that", I muttered, I brought out a tiny bottle of water, I proceeded to pour it on her wound but she hissed and stopped me,

"Water doesn't help, water is lethal for me",

"Just for you?", I asked,

"I have a unique disease, allergic to water, not common amongst my people",

"Your people?"

"They lived here long before you nearly 5 billion years ago, then when the apocalypse arrived we built our cities underground to shelter ourselves",

Apocalypse? I would ask about that later.

"We can't help that we were born here", I reasoned, "And most humans would apologise for taking your home",

"I think I misjudged you", she said, sending me a sad look,

"Not just me, the whole human race, love", I corrected her, "What's your name?",

"Anaiya", she answered, "Yours?",

"Megan", I sighed about to apologise for shooting her leg when my name was called once again, I spun and smiled nervously at Jack,

"Megan", he said, confused as ever, behind him 'Charlie's angels' appeared, brandishing their guns. I rolled my eyes then smiled nervously at Jack,

"Hello...how are you?", I asked, not knowing what else to say, behind me Anaiya faintly snorted.

"What..what are you doing here?!", he demanded,

"Well, that..is a long story, but listen none of you, right, _none of you _kill her, ok?",I said, pointing at the adults, "Not every alien deserves to die, not every alien deserves to be experimented on and searched to see if it wants to hurt you. They're not all bad", I said, then I looked down at Anaiya who sent me a grateful smile, that was a step forward in my books. _  
_

Owen frowned at me, "You shot her", he stated. I sighed and looked down,

"Yeah, I know, I had to make sure she was...not a danger, which I realise was a bit hypocritical seeing as I didn't want you to shot her in the first place..but..I panicked, and at least I didn't kill her", I added with a glare to Owen, who put his arms in the air as a surrender. On Jacks other side was two other women the Welsh one was _still _holding her gun up asked Jack,

"Who is she, Jack?", she asked, frowning at me. Jack was dumbstruck but shook himself out of it,

"She's umm...she is...", I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was going to say about me, "She is someone I know", he shrugged, the woman looked back at me, I nodded my head at her as Anaiya behind me used my shoulder as support to haul herself up. They all, in unison brought their guns up again, even Jack. I rolled my eyes and helped out Anaiya.

"Megan...", Jack began, "You need to come with us", he said,

"Where?", I said, eyeing him fiercely.

"Torchwood", he said, I held his gaze then glanced at Anaiya who was wary of the guns being aimed at her,

"Ok", I finally said.

* * *

I was in the back of the black SUV that one of the guys, who I now knew was called Ianto, was driving, with the girl in the seat next to him, Gwen, in the back was me, Toshiko and Owen. Jack had taken a separate car with Anaiya, and now we were driving in silence to some base in Cardiff. I took this time to bring out my phone and text the triplets, I really didn't know what to tell them, I guess saying I ran into alien busters and an alien and was currently in a car with stranger going to a place I'm pretty sure is invisible to the government isn't what you would send in a text.

So I just told them I was safe and fine, that they should make up some lie to their parents and that I'll explain everything to them tomorrow. I hoped I would be back by tomorrow. I turned off my phone and looked out off the window, Owen was observing me from beside me, I saw in the window reflection so I looked back at him, smiling,

"Yeah?",

"Who are you?", he asked, shaking his head,

"Jack told you", I shrugged,

"You're.. what 17? You know how to handle a gun and you were pretty used to the idea of aliens. What he said won't suffice as an explanation",

"Are you his daughter?", Ianto asked, from the front,

"What? No, no way, and if I was don't you think he would have told you",

"He's pretty closed off our Jack", Gwen muttered. I frowned,

"So who are you?", Owen continued,

"And why do you know so much about aliens?", Tosh added,

I shrugged, "I don't know much, I just know they exist to be honest",

"But you weren't shocked, you weren't even scared, hell, you ran after it", Owen scoffed,

"I have met aliens before, just once or twice", I said, not thinking it was important.

"What kind?", Gwen questioned,

"Oh you know...Time Lord...Slitheen..and that green lady just now", I said,

"Time Lord..you mean the Doctor?", Ianto asked,

"Yeah..you know him?", I replied,

"We searched up on him, there's loads on the web", Tosh explained, I nodded,

"What's he like?" Owen asked,

"He's...he's the Doctor, can't really say much after that", I answered,

"Silurian", Ianto said. I frowned,

"What?",

"The green lady, she's a Silurian", Ianto clarified, I nodded and looked down, a thought crossed my mind,

"Were you really going to kill her?", I asked, quietly, each of them went silent and avoided my eyes, I guess that was my answer then. I sighed. Owen was studying my burn mark, unbeknownst to me.

"What's that?", he mumbled to me, I looked at him and frowned as he leaned over and touched the burn mark Anaiya gave me, he peeled over my coat as I winced and revealed a strange bruise on my skin, it showed green veins being defined to the point where it was slightly sticking out of my skin. He touched and I winced again moving away. Gwen had now looked back and saw the bruise,

"What is that?", she asked,

"Alaiya stung me, she said it was lethal unless I get some sort of anti-venom, but that's unlikely", I explained, pulling my shoulder away from Owen. He was glaring at me now,

"I could try", Tosh mumbled, eyeing my wound.

"You should have told us", Owen almost growled,

"Right and then you would have really shot her", I stated, annoyed,

"You don't know that", Gwen reasoned,

"Course I do, you people are on call people, you go when someone tells you there has been an alien sighted. I'm guessing it's the police who usually notify you because they are too chicken to make the first shot, or are too terrified by what they see, so you race along the streets of Cardiff and deal with whatever the problem is the only way you know how. Of course there are aliens who do want to kill but you don't work around that, maybe because you don't want to, maybe because you're scared or ignorant. So you shoot it. Dead. And then deal with the consequences later", I said this with no really anger, just stated it really. They were staring at me, gobsmacked, Gwen narrowed her eyes at me,

"How'd you work out that?", she demanded,

"Because Owen had a second gun", I said, simply, showing the gun I took from him and the gun he was holding, "Why would anyone carry a spare gun if not to kill something, hostile or not? It goes one for defense, two for murder". I mumbled, gruffly.

"Life and soul you are", Owen muttered.

"Am I wrong?",

I looked at Owen, then Gwen and then Tosh, they were all avoiding my gaze but when I looked at Ianto, he was staring at me through the rear mirror,

"Who did you lose?", he asked, staring me down. I blinked at him, whilst Toshiko, Gwen and Owens eye snapped up to see my hurt face, I didn't know what to say, apparently Ianto was just as good as reading people as I was.

"My mum", I said, hoarsely.

No one said anything after that. I don't think I would've wanted them to.

* * *

I walked alongside Owen, I don't know why but I felt most safe when I was around him, we didn't talk, I just followed Toshiko Ianto and Gwen, watching my feet move. Owen looked at me, and my movements,

"I'm sorry", he finally said, I smiled up at him,

"So am I", I said, quietly, I cleared my throat and spoke up, "Where are we going?",

"Torchwood", Owen replied, sarcastically, I stuck my tongue out at him,

"I know, but you know, where is it, underground base, behind a secret wall. Like a bookcase where you pull down on a certain book and it slides open", I said, animatedly. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto looked back at me, thinking I was crazy, but they where smiling, Owen shook his head, mumbling,

"We've got another mad one", I nudged him.

"It's ...well...it's and underground base, I suppose", Ianto answered. I giggled,

"What's the disguise, library? Lift?", I questioned,

"A tourist office", Gwen replied, grinning at my fallen expression. My eye's widened at we approached a tourist office. I cleared my throat,

"Well...at least no one will suspect it", I reasoned, they laughed at my attempt to console them on such a weird disguise. We entered the office but Ianto abruptly stopped, I skidded, frowning,

"What?", I asked, confused. He looked down at me with what I hoped wasn't a guilty expression.

"Sorry about this", he apologised, then he looked over my shoulder at Owen and nodded at him, "Do it". he ordered,

"Do it? Do what, Hey!", I was put into a similar headlock like before and again I was kicking and screaming until I felt a sharp jab just below my chin. Gradually I felt more and more light headed and my kick lost power, my eyes felt droopy and it was only a few moment before my body gave in and I was plunged into darkness.

My eyes flickered open and I was in a completely new environment, I took in a breath and remember the last thing that happened to me. I shot up and jumped off the table I was placed in, I scanned the room when a voice came from behind me, I spun to see Owen, I glared at him and put my arms out in a questioning stance,

"What the fuck?", I asked, raising my eyebrows,

"Now, be fair, we don't really know you that well, we couldn't just let you into a secret base",

"Be fair, what the hell kind of hypocrisy is that?! And you told me where the base was anyway!", I screeched,

"Yeah but you don't know how to get in", he pointed out,

"So you sedated me, what the hell man, you could have warned me", I growled,

"Megan!",

I spun and saw Jack at the top of a staircase, leaning on some rails and looking down, I waved and was ready to turn back and yell at Owen some more if it wasn't for the fact that Jack bounded down the steps and pulled me into a hug. I squealed and was a little surprised, but I hugged back soon enough, much to the confusion of the rest of the team who had walked in. I pulled away from him and glared,

"You're immortal, like, really immortal? Like..can't die and shit?", I questioned,

"Well...yeah".

"Immortal?", Ianto frowned, the rest of them were as confused as I was. Well, except Gwen.

"They don't know?", I asked,

"Now they do", Jack shrugged,

"But immortal?",

"Yes", he answered, slightly annoyed. Well, screw him, this was big!

I shook my head, "No!",

"Stop saying no, it's true!",

"No way, I refuse to believe you", I exclaimed.

"Meg, you saw me die", he reasoned,

"But..", I frowned looking at him, "You're impossible", I sighed,

"Now you're getting it", he grinned. After a moment of him grinning I crumbled and laughed.

"Hang on, Jack? You can't die?", Owen asked. Jack shrugged at him then turned to me all serious and shit.

"Meg, what were you doing?",

I shrugged, "I was chasing a Silurian", I stepped away and walked around him, "A Silurian that your team was about to murder", I added. "And they sedated me", I turned to Ianto, as angry as I was with Owen, "You sedated me!", I accused, he put his hand up in a surrender sign,

"It's protocol", he said.

"Fuck protocol", I rolled my eyes,

"I like her", Owen grinned,

"Most people do", I shot back.

"Megan!",

"What!",

"What happened?",

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to tell him and the rest of the hub what happened from my point of view, "Well, I heard commotion from outside and went to check, I saw Anaiya- Where is she?", I asked, only just remembering,

"She's unconscious, Toshiko's keeping her safe", Jack assured, pointing to Tosh who was in a lab coat who I only just noticed, she was nearby, I looked over and waved as she walked over to us,

"Is she alright?", I asked, trying to see Anaiya over everyone's shoulders.

"Well, I'm not sure how their anatomy naturally is, but she looks ok", she explained with a warm smile.

I nodded, before Jack exclaimed, "Where were you?", he asked,

"Hmm?",

"Where were you when you heard the commotion?", he repeated as my eyes widened, I looked down, inwardly cringing, "Megan?",

"I was in a ...club bar thing", I mumbled,

"You're 16! What were you doing in a bar, anyway, how'd you even get in?", he exclaimed, more angry than he should have been in my opinion.

"Look, just, calm down, I didn't get to do much, cos I went out, remember? I went out and I saw Anaiya, she was cowering into some bins and then I saw those guys with guns, then she ran for it and I chased her into some building, they followed. We ran through the building, I bumped into Owen, stole his gun, went to follow her again. We went to the ground floor, she grabbed me and dragged me outside, we kind of wrestled and she ...",

I stopped talking, not really wanting to tell him about the sting. I kept on forgetting that I didn't have long left to live, funny the things that slip your mind. I wasn't even scared and I didn't know why, Owen and the others knew what happened so I glanced at them,

"What, what did she do", Jack pressed,

"I..got stung", I muttered, I revealed my sting marks on my shoulder as Jack's mouth dropped open, "She said it was lethal, unless...uhh..unless someone made an anti-venom and she said that was unlikely so..", I looked up to see a furious expression on Jack's face,

"Get her on the table", he ordered Owen, he walked off and over to Anaiya and Owen guided me back to the table I awoke in, I looked at Jack intensely, wary of him going to Anaiya and hurting her in some way. I frowned at him, he _was _more angry than he should have been, I've known him for less than a day. I didn't understand it. I looked at Owen who was by the computers near the table, scanning me,

"Hey", I called him over,

"Yeah?",

"Why is he so angry, I mean, is he usually like this?",

"How do you mean?",

"I've known him less than a day, and now he's all dad protective over me", I explained,

"Less than a day!", Owen quietly exclaimed, "You had us thinking you were pen pals for life", he muttered,

"He acts like it, acts like he's got some responsibility over me", I mused,

"You have a dad, yeah?",

"Nah, he left a long time ago, just me and my brothers now",

He didn't reply, I looked back to him, and he was now staring intently at the screen, surprised, "Jack", he called, I craned my head to see the screen as Jack came over, he too looked at the screen,

"What does that mean?", he said after a few moments,

"She's mutating", Owen said, gruffly,

"Well, into what?", I exclaimed, startling them both, seeing as they thought I couldn't hear them,

"I don't know", Owen replied.

By the other operating table, Anaiya wheezed, I jumped and walked over to her before Jack could stop me, I got to her side, sliding past Toshiko, who was at the computers. Gwen was on a chair, watching Anaiya and I went to her side, waiting for Anaiya to fully wake. When she did, she sat up, slowly and quick as a bullet Gwen held her gun up, I rolled my eyes and gave up on trying to educated adults, they just don't listen.

"Anaiya", I called,

"Where am I?", she asked, confused and slightly angry,

"In a base, they're examining you and fixing your leg up", I said, warmly,

"What about your sting", she said, nodding to the ever more green veiny bruise I still had, Toshiko left the computer and turned to us,

"I sampled a bit of her venom and I could make an anti but I need to examine you too", she said to me, I nodded, Anaiya was looking down, at first I thought out of guilt but when I thought about it more, it looked more like grief,

"After this is over we could still get you home", I tried, Anaiya shook her head,

"There isn't a point", she said mournfully, "I won't survive the whole trip", I frowned,

"Why, what's wrong with you?", Gwen asked, lowering her gun, hesitantly. Anaiya shook her head but didn't say anything,

"But the scan says you're fine", Toshiko said, confused,

"For now",

"...Bumble bees", I said, quietly, after the reason hit me hard. I don't know why I was so sure because this was a very wild guess but from the look Anaiya gave me, I was right,

"What?", Ianto asked.

"Bumble bees", I shook my head and stared at Anaiya, "Bumble bees die after they sting you", I said, my voice barely above a whisper,

"But that's a myth..it isn't true", Owen countered,

"Myth's always stem from truths, and truths can be really old, nearly 5 billion years old", I explained, "Is there anyway to stop it?", I asked,

"No, but there is a way to help you, my body, when it's dead, decomposes in a way that creates natural anti-venom", she explained,

"That would take years, right?", Jack asked,

"Not my body, my bodies decomposing rates can begin in minutes, you need only to freeze it", she explained,

"But you'd die", I said, interrupting them, "You'd be..dead", I stuttered,

"I'm going to die anyway, I'd rather die having helped someone, even if they are an ape", she said, I scoffed but was still upset.

I blinked at her, realising they were waiting for my choice, obviously I wanted to live, but I didn't want Anaiya to die, I knew she was going to die anyway but I'd rather we all focused on how to help rather than how to help me. I shook my head and walked off, I didn't know where I was going, I just walked up the circular stairs to the top and sat on the edge with my legs dangling over. I sighed and place my head in my hands while downstairs the adults were obviously planning Anaiya's fate.

I took this time to bring out my phone and look at the messaged I'd gotten from the triplets, Andrew said that I'd better have a good reason for blowing them off, and a guy isn't a good enough reason, Brandon said I should stay safe and how did I expect him to come up with a lie so quickly. Ariana put a wink face and said use protection. I chuckled and put my phone away, happy to be brought out of reality for a second.

"You have about about 3 hours before the venom takes effect", Jack said as he sat next to me, "And Anaiya has half an hour", he added as an afterthought. That was rude, I thought. I looked down and saw the team all huddled around Anaiya, connecting her up and scanning her left right and center, I sighed, that's not how I'd like to go, surrounded by people I didn't know, being plugged into machinery like a bloody microwave.

"Why do you care so much", I questioned, not looking at him.

"About what?",

"About me, you've known me less than a day, not even 24 hours and you..you hug me like a best friend, your protective over me like I'm your daughter and you act like, like we've known each other forever. I don't get it", I ranted on, wanting to burst into tears, and I didn't know why.

"Not forever, just a pretty long time", Jack mumbled, I frowned at him, he gave me an annoying smile, "You'll understand when you're older", he replied, patting my back.

"How long away is 'older'", I asked, lightheartedly, he nudged my arm, and we laughed, "So we've met before",

"You could say that", he shrugged, "Or you couldn't say that".

"Bloody mystery man now, are you?", I muttered.

"Yep", he answered instantly,

"Has the Doctor met me before then?",

"Yep.",

"And Taylor",

"Yes, but at a different time", he said, hesitantly, I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Should you be telling me this? Isn't it gonna, I dunno, rip a hole in the universe or something", I asked,

"I'm not telling you exactly what going to happen, just a few...spoilers, I guess", he shrugged and sent me a cute smile that I couldn't not blush at. I shook my head and looked down at Anaiya who was unconscious. She looked a paler green and I knew, I just knew she was holding on for as long as possible. I jumped up and ran down the steps, I got to them and pushed past the circle the group made, I looked at Toshiko,

"She doesn't have long, she's about to let go",

I frowned and looked down at Anaiya, her eyes kept flickering open every so often, I grabbed her scale covered hand and this made her notice my presence, she looked up at me and smiled,

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet an ape who cared", she rasped, "I only wish my sisters understood you like I do now",

I sniffed and smiled, "There will be a day when your people and my people will live together in peace, and when that happens it will be in your honour", I assured,

She smiled gratefully at me, "You need to teach them, Megan. And stop them like you stopped me". She let go and her eyes flickered shut, I stared at her shut eyes, not quite believing what I had seen. What did she mean? I squeezed her hand and blinked back the single tear that wanted to fall, because I knew if one tear fell, they all would. I dropped her hand suddenly and stepped back, I ran a hair through my hair and walked away from everyone, not looking at any of their eyes.

About 5 minutes after Anaiya died I asked Jack if I could step outside for a bit, for fresh air. He let me go, but Owen went out with me, probably because Jack saw how I trusted Owen the most out of the others. So we were standing outside the tourist office, in the night. I closed my eyes for a moment, replaying everything that happened that night in my head.

And then it hit me. I'd missed the biggest clue ever. And it scared me to think, that if I hadn't just realised this now, then pretty soon the whole of Cardiff would be gone...


	4. Hurtful Compliments

**Hey people, just a quick one, (pardon the euphemism ;D), review, etc. etc., please, because although I write for fun I honestly would love to get some feedback. It may not seem like much to you but it would mean the world to me. Laters.**

* * *

_And then it hit me. I'd missed the biggest clue ever. And it scared me to think, that if I hadn't just realised this now, then pretty soon the whole of Cardiff would be gone..._

* * *

I thought back. Back to when I first saw Anaiya, back in the club. What I don't get was that in the club, there was a dent in the fire escape door, that means Anaiya must have came into the club and then burst out into the street. So how did no one notice her? Unless she was there before anyone else and she was hiding, but why wait until people filled the club before she left. The dent in the door...if she was calm and settled she would've have taken the time to know how the door opened, but the dent showed that she burst her way through.

She was panicking, but why. Not because of Torchwood, no, because she was safe in the club from them. She wanted to escape the club as soon as possible. And she said she'd been here a long time. Doing what though? She wanted to get as far away from the club, that's why she was running in no particular direction. To get away from the club. She said I needed to stop her sisters. Something was going to happen. Something bad, I looked at Owen,

"Did you chase Anaiya to that alleyway with the bins or did you find her there already?", he was a bit startled by the question but answered soon enough,

"Uhh..no we saw her just as she burst out of the club, then she saw us and hid in the bins", he explained, I looked down, my heart started racing, I didn't know what she put in that club, but I had to get it. Now.

"How far away is the club, in minutes", I asked, he looked suspicious.

"About 20 minutes by foot", he said. Damn. A lot could happen in 20 minutes.

"Owen, I know you've known me less than 3 hours, but you're gonna have to trust me and drive me back to the club", I explained hastily.

"What?", he exclaimed.

"Listen, something very bad is about to happen, drive me to the club, you can tell the others where you are on the way but I need to get there as soon as possible", I said, quickly,

"But you're not well",

"I've got time before the venom kicks in but I haven't got time to explain it...Please!", I snapped.

He paused, added dramatic effect, but he reluctantly nodded. I sighed and hurried him along to the car round the back, we got in the SUV and he sped out and raced down the roads. I was in the back, for safety reasons while he told me the number for Jack, I put it in my phone and dialed.

_"Hello",_

"Jack!",

_"Megan?, What happened? Are you ok?",_

"Fine, but some people might not be. Listen, me and Owen are in one of the SUVs, take the other one and meet us back in the club. And hurry, Jack.", I said, then I disconnected the phone and took a deep breath. Owen looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on?",

"When did you find out Anaiya was in Cardiff?",

"We had a call about 5 hours before we met you, why?",

"That's bad..that's very bad, Anaiya said she'd been here a while, long enough to adapt to the English language, that's got to be a long time. So what was she doing?",

"Ok...tell me",

"In the club, there was a dent in the fire escape door that led to the alleyway you saw her in. She burst through the fire escape door instead of working out how it opened",

"What does that mean?",

"She was panicking, she was in a rush, she wanted to get out...no one noticed Anaiya was in the club so she must have snuck in before opening hours, or maybe before that. She did something in the club, something that would've killed her if she didn't get far away from it. She was still running when we were 15 miles away from the club! So whatever it is would've still affected us from that far away", I explained,

"Might be an explosion", Owen said,

"She said I should stop her sisters, stop them like I stopped her",

"Stopped her from doing what?",

"Exactly".

Owen sent me a confused glance through the mirror, "You sure you're right?",

"Nope", I leaned back in my seat.

* * *

He pulled up rather smoothly into the alleyway and I jumped out and ran to the fire escape door, I pulled it back to observe the dent mark again, I walked into the bar again to see people still in it, it must have been 1:00 by now, I checked my watch, 00:30, near enough. I spun on the spot, not knowing where to start. Owen frowned and looked at me,

"Move back a second", he said, I did so, stepping back, he was now looking at the dent in the door from the same position I first saw it, just outside the ladies. I ignored that fact that this looked weird.

"To make that kind of dent...", he trailed off, looking down the hallway and went to the position where there was enough space for a run up. It was about 5 meters from where I was.

"No one would've heard it because the music was so loud". Just then Jack, Gwen and Ianto burst in, all sharing the same confused expression. I didn't take notice of this though, because I just had an idea, I ran through the fire escape, pushing past the rest of them, I ran around to the back of the building, which was not far from where I first saw Anaiya. At the back of the building was a manhole cover with the lid off, I frowned at this just as Jack arrived at my side,

"Come on", he said, he took my hand and lead me to the black gate the block access to the back of the building. He wrapped a piece of string around the lock and pressed a button, the lock unlocked smoothly and he pushed open the gate. We ran in and immediately checked the manhole, it was dark except for a green glowing neon light at the bottom of the pit.

I leaned in a bit more and saw strange markings. I heard a scuffling noise and saw Owen jump from the mens window and land harshly on the ground, then Ianto, then Gwen. Owen grunted and brushed himself off,

"Probably how she got into the building", he muttered to me and Jack, I nodded as Jack ran a frantic hand through his hair,

"Why hasn't it set off yet?",

"How long must she have been here to make that?", Gwen asked, amazed at the intricate designs of the bomb.

Jack started undressing, he took off his bag and coat, just when he was about to take off his suspenders I hit me that he was going to jump in, now I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I should have gone in. I needed to see what that bomb looked like up close, because I had an idea of what was going on.

So I passed him and I took a leap into the unknown. Ok. That was a bit dramatic, it wasn't really the unknown, it wasn't even that deep down, it was like 10 feet or so. But that didn't stop Jack exclaiming out my name in shock. I landed on my feet, a bit like a cat I guess, with a grunt. I crouched and picked up the bomb, hoping it wasn't going to explode in my face on contact. It didn't, luckily.

I felt the exterior of the bomb it was rubbery and scaley, I cringed as I felt a wet, warm sticky substance binding the bomb together. So I guess my theory was correct, and if I was right it was about to rain just about now... well not exactly now. I threw the bomb out expecting someone to catch it, it just landed on the ground. I looked at the floor the bomb was sitting on, but it wasn't a floor, it was a platform, or to put it another way, a teleport. I shook my head, a teleport that I was guessing took whoever was using it down below, to the underground city.

Jack leaned in and hauled me up with his strong arms, but I successfully kept in my blush. Just then the harshest thunder clap filled the air and it poured too hard and fast for me to react soon enough. Right on cue, I thought. But it was too late for me to save the bomb,

"Don't let it get wet!", I cried, but of course, the bomb did, and the exterior began to sizzle, I lunged forward and wrapped it up in the coat Jack took off when he was getting ready to jump in the manhole, as I did so they all sent me confused glances. I held the covered bomb in my arms, "Shit", I cursed under my breath.

"We need to know how that bomb sets off now", Jack stated firmly, we all nodded as we racked our brains. Jack looked around, "No one? Anything?", I realised now he was looking directly at me, as was everyone else,

"Well, uhh, we could ask Tosh", I suggested,

"Tosh is busy with the anti-venom", Gwen said, I nodded, but they were all still staring at me, it took a moment for me to realise why,

"Wha-me! What do I know, I'm 16!", I said,

"17", Jack corrected,

"Whatever",

"But you're clever", Ianto reasoned, "More so than anyone else your age",

"Hey", I exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger at him, "Don't discourage the young community, we cleverer than you think", I said.

"Exactly!", Owen exclaimed, "You are clever, you worked out the bomb thing before any one of us",

"That was just a guess, a lucky guess, a very _very _lucky guess", I looked at them, but they didn't seem convinced, "Jack tell them!", I demanded, looking at Jack with some help, he didn't look like he was about to defend me though,

"Well, you are clever", he shrugged, "And I trust you to solve this",

"I never knew a compliment could hurt so bad", I whined, they were all still looking at me and I sighed, "There is something, I'm not...", Jack's trench coat sizzled and disappeared withing the instant and I was left holding the bomb that was now displaying _25__0 seconds _"...sure", I finished just as it began ticking, "Oh fuck", I breathed. And then I took off. I ran into the main street and stopped abruptly, I turned to Jack,

"How far away is Cardiff Bay?",

"Not far if we take the SUV", he said, I shook my head, looking at the others,

"Not in that traffic, we have to run, now.", Jack looked at me for a second but with the countdown at _150, _he decided the questions were for later and took my hand, pulling me through Cardiff.

We sprinted down the highstreets, my mind racing. It was funny, running past all these carefree people, it was weird to think that one wrong move from either one of us and they'd all be dead. And they would never know. I stopped when I saw Cardiff Bay, or more precisely the river of Cardiff Bay. I stared at it, beginning to doubt my plan, but I still ran through the main road, annoying some drivers, I got to the top railings and jumped over them, then I bounded down the steps and stopped at the bottom railings, they ones that separated me and the water. I looked at the sizzling bomb.

_50 seconds._

Oh please let this work.

"Megan?", Ianto called, I looked at him, suddenly feeling faint, and I'd forgotten about the venom till now, I really wished dying would work better around my schedule, I had a Cardiff to save. I wobbled and Ianto held my shoulders firm as the others got to my side.

_20 seconds_

I cleared my throat and tried to get my vision in focus, I clutched the bomb and blinked rapidly.

_15 seconds._

I looked at them, "I really don't know what's going to happen", I confessed to them, "I could destroy Cardiff", I whispered.

_10 seconds._

"Do what you need to do", Jack said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and chucked it in the water. We all saw and heard the _plop _as it collided with the water. I was quietly counting down with the bomb, whispering though I knew they all heard me,

"3...2...1...".

Nothing happened. Well, something happened, Cardiff didn't blow up, that was great. But I did collapse, not so great. At least the plan worked. But now I wasn't sure if I was going to survive anything, the venom, I could feel, was pounding through my blood at an amazing speed, I finally let myself fall into unconsciousness, not even knowing if it was unconsciousness or death. Grim.

* * *

I wasn't dead, I think. Unless heaven is the Torchwood medical bay. I awoke on the same table I woke before, actually it was exactly the same except that Anaiya was no longer in the operating table next to me, well that was depressing. I took in a breath and tried to sit up, but arms were pushing me down. I hissed in pain and laid back down.

I groaned and let my eyes grow used to how heavy they were, I looked over to my 'doctor', expecting to see Owen and Ianto, or even Jack treating me. But it was Tosh, I don't know why I was surprised, Tosh seemed to be a doctor of some sorts, I smiled up at her,

"Don't move suddenly, you'll feel a lot of pain", she advised, I groaned again in frustration.

"Am I alright?", I asked, feeling stupid for asking a silly question. She just chuckled, gently,

"Yeah, of course you are. The anti-venom is working, and you be ready to move soon, it's just the anastetic wearing off".

I nodded. God! Even that hurt. I watched her complete some scans on me, "Anaiya..is she...where is she?", I asked, not looking up.

"She's downstairs, in the chambers. We keep some of the weevils down there.", she explained,

"So you..stored her?", I asked,

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I could learn a lot from her anatomy, the venom and anti-venom aren't the only things she can produce. I could learn a lot from her", it sounded like she was asking permission from me, I didn't what to do other than nod. It was quiet for some time before I asked,

"Do you always stay here while they go out?", I asked, feeling sorry for her.

"Not always, I was just busy with Anaiya this time, I usually go out with them", she reassured, I smiled at her,

"You're brilliant", I said, I realise it was out of the blue and a tiny bit weird, but I felt like she was one of those people who didn't know their self worth,

"What?",

"Sorry, I know that sounded weird, but you are, what you did today, I know it may go on unappreciated but you saved my life, so thank you". I said, warmly, she shook her head,

"That was weird", I laughed, and nodded,

"You're gonna get used to my weirdness",

"You remind me of Jack", she commented, I frowned at her and scoffed,

"Me? No way. I don't do that thing he does when he walks in the room", I said.

"What thing?", she asked,

"You know, like he walks in, sees something interesting and does that deep frown that means he wants to know what's going on", I explained, she flew into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah, and when he leans on the railings by his office and waits to be noticed", she added, I cackled with her,

"I've seen that, it's like, I know you want to say something but do you have to wait till I'm looking at you." I mocked, when continued giggling just as the rest of them were walking in, Jack in the front. He strolled in and looked at us, we continued to giggle as we waited for him to do the deep frown we were talking about. When he did it we collapsed laughing, tears coming out of our eyes.

"What?", he asked, I couldn't breath because of my laughing so I waved him off, trying to wipe my tears as my body shuddered, beside me Tosh had her head in her hands as her whole body shook. The whole team were looking at us now,

"What?", Jack repeated, I took in deep breaths, trying to control my laughs. They all got around my table now, and the anastetic wore off so I was able to sit up straight. Our laughs died down, Jack opened his mouth to ask,

"Wha-",

"Don't", I said, bringing out a finger to stop him, whilst suppressing my giggles, "Don't ask, if you do I'm just gonna laugh again". Tosh cleared her throat, sniffed then brushed the fringe out of her eyes and looked at the rest of them.

"Megan", Jack said, seriously.

I let another giggle escape, I couldn't stop it, I cleared my throat, "Sorry, sorry, what do you need?", I asked, straightening up,

"Explain it", Owen said, "Explain why you did what you did",

"And explain why it worked", Gwen added, I nodded and looked down, not knowing where to start.

"Uhh... well after I shot her we had a quick conversation, she told me about her people and their anatomy. She, specifically, is allergic to water, just her, not her whole species. And she made it so the bomb had some of her physical traits. The bomb was also allergic. That's why she was running, cos her people were weather sensitive, they knew what kind off weather was approaching, she knew it was going to rain soon which is why she made it so the bomb would detonate not long after it had touched water. Setting it off would've blown off the teleport lid, meaning her people could start there voyage to Earth",

"But why did you throw it in the water? Why didn't it go off then?", Gwen asked,

"If you were allergic to water and you drank, like, a glass, what would happen?", I asked them,

"You'd swell up, have a reaction", Ianto answered,

"If you were fully immersed in it, covered in it from top to toe, no way out. No EpiPen, no medicine. If you were literally drinking it in, gulp after gulp...",

"You'd die", Jack finished. They nodded, understanding what I had worked out hours ago, which made me feel pretty cool.

"So, the bomb should have lost all its power by now, it dead", I explained, my thoughts drifting back to Anaiya, and how she was dead too. I shook myself out of it, I noticed Owen was smiling at me so I raised my eyebrows at him in question, he ruffled my hair, (something I guess he just did now).

"You did good kid", he praised, I pushed his hand away from me playfully,

"I'm not a dog", I huffed,

"You know, most people say thank you", he pointed out,

"I'm not most people", I said, sticking out my tongue at him. He stuck out his,

"Ok, children.", Jack scolded, he dismissed the rest of them and turned back to me, "You still haven't told me why you're here, in Cardiff, I mean", he said.

"It's half term, I'm here with my Welsh cousins", I said, nonchalant,

"Do they know where you are?",

"Well...yes and no", he frowned at me and I sighed rolling my eyes, "They know I'm safe, and they seem to think I'm with a ...guy. Which is true! But they may have got the whole thing twisted in their heads", I explained, smiling innocently. He shook his head,

"You're insane",

"And you're impossible", I shot back, looking around, I closed my eyes and looked at him dead in the eyes, " I wanna see her".

* * *

He lead me down to the basements that, honest to God, were the same basement they used when filming The Conjuring. They were_ that_ creepy.I followed Jack down the steps. I frowned at my surroundings, there were cells like in a prison and I knew something was in there but it was so dark.I walked past one cell when I heard some scuttling. I stopped and brought out my phone, I used the torch on my phone to light up the cell and I saw something, I don't know what. Jack stopped where he realised I wasn't following anymore. I tried to peer in closer but the glass door stopped me, I was left, I just staring at the poor body. Jack arrived at my side,_  
_

"What do you keep here?", I asked, horrified, I looked at him, scared out of my wits, he shook his head and guided me away. I let him move me away.

We got to another room, it looked like a morgue of sorts, I followed him to the drawers that were filled with the odd dead body. He went to a particular drawer and typed in the keypad a certain number. When it made a access noise he pulled out the drawer revealing Anaiya. Eyes closed. I know so many people say this about the dead but she really looked so peaceful. I guess I could pretend she was asleep but sleeping people don't sleep for that long. Unless it's half-term. And unless you're me.

"We stole their land Jack, her people are stuck underground with no home",

"We'll find a way", he assured, "We'll get them out",

"I wish she'd come back", I whispered.

I looked at her and frowned, not knowing what people usually did when people saw a dead person. Did they cry? Did they laugh hysterically? I sniffed and smiled down at her, wanting to thank her for everything. I don't know what to think, now. I've never experienced death.

I know there was my mum, but it was a long time ago, and I didn't remember much about her. I was 6, so I could remember the odd day out and argument, but when it's your mum, you'd really want to remember much. Anyway, I didn't know how to mourn or grieve, I don't think I even want to. It doesn't sound like a nice experience. I took in a shaky breath and cleared my throat,

"Can I go?", I asked Jack, not looking at him. I didn't need to see him nod.

* * *

I was back at the stop of the stair case, leaning my head against the railings and just thinking as the rest of the team wrote reports about what happened. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to blot out all memories.

Ianto arrived at my side, smiling and holding a cup of tea with milk, damn. I sent him an apologetic smile, "I, uhh, I don't drink milk", I said sheepishly,

"Lactose intolerant?", he guessed,

"uhhh...no...no..I just don't like fresh milk", I explained, "But thanks".

He nodded and placed it beside him, I watched him for a few moments, "Do people or...aliens..die frequently around here?", I asked.

"Not all the time, but you need to be ready", he explained, solemnly. I nodded and looked back down, "You were really brave today", he said,

"You act like I just had a tooth removed", I commented, he laughed.

"Sorry, but you're really young, and you've got a good brain on you", he praised, I laughed,

"Thanks", I said, then I looked down at Jack, "Has Jack ever mentioned me before today?",

"I'm not supposed to say, spoilers and all that", he said,

"Right", I nodded, then grinned at him, he frowned at my grin and tried to look away, I nudged him. He chuckled,

"A few times yeah, but he's pretty closed off about it, about everything really", he muttered, I knew there was something going on there.

"And you still work for him? Even though he's so closed off?",

"Yeah, it's hard but it's great too, I wouldn't turn back, there's so much out there", he grinned with a twinkle in his eye, I chuckled,

"I get that", I answered.

"Do you have a place to go to?", he asked,

I checked my watch, 4:00, "My cousins expect me home by today", I said, getting up and walking beside him down the steps. "I've got like 6 hours", I said. Ianto nodded as we got down, "Don't you guys get tired or something? It's like 4", I asked,

"We're used to working through the night, trick is to sleep whenever you can", Owen said, as he was passing by us.

"That's...nice", I commented, Jack appeared on the railings and looked down, I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up, instead I looked over at Tosh who was suppressing a grin. I cleared my throat and smiled up at him, he grinned and walked down, I turned and sat on the edge of Owens desk, he scowled at me and I grinned back, liking the fact I annoyed him. When Jack got down he strolled over to me,

"When do have to go?", he asked,

"6 hours", I answered,

"What're you going to do for 6 hours?", he questioned, I shrugged,

"I was going to go home, open a couple beers and watch a movie", Owen suggested, my eye brightened at the word beer.

"Ooooh, yeah ok",

"No. Beers", Jack ordered, I gasped,

"That's not fair, I'm almost 18",

"You're 17, and you're not having alcohol", he said, firmly.

I scowled and folded my arms, "You're not my dad", I grumbled.

* * *

We got to Owen's house, which by the way was SEXY, and I was extremely pissed at the fact that I was surrounded by them drinking alcohol and I wasn't allowed any. I huffed and plopped myself on the sofa, Owen was by now cackling at my expense. Gwen went home to her boyfriend, I guess. Tosh wanted to as well but I begged her to come, I didn't fancy spending the night surrounded by male folk.

So now I was on the sofa, looking at a blank screen. I waited for Owen to find a good movie and as I was waiting I moved the coat covering my shoulder and looked at where the venom scarring used to be, there was nothing now, I brushed my hands over my skin and smiled.

Owen plopped himself next to me and Tosh went on my other side, Jack and Ianto sat on the adjoining sofa chairs and we watched the film. We got through half of it before Owen dozed off, then Tosh, then Ianto. It was just me and Jack, I wished Ianto was awake so he could strike up an interesting conversation because the film was getting boring, I wished Tosh was awake so we could continue to giggle at Jack, I even wished Owen was awake so we could have our fake arguments. Just anything to stop Jack constantly glancing at my direction. I went to use Owens toilet, just to get some heat off me.

When I returned Jack was gone, but his trench coat was flung on the sofa head.

"Jack", I called,

"In the kitchen, do you want tea or something?", he called back,

"Nah, I'm fine", I said, I sat back on the sofa, with his trench coat beside me, when I sat I felt an annoying object pressing into my bum, I got up and saw it was a wallet. Jack's wallet probably. I picked it up and lifted his coat so I could put it back when a picture fell out of it, I rolled my eyes and picked up the photo, revealing a picture of Jack, me and Taylor, smiling. Our arms were around ours necks and we smiled at the camera, pulling funny faces. I stared at it, then pocketed the photo and returned Jack's wallet.

What.

The.

Fuck.

The photo was extremely off putting, one being I didn't like how close me and Jack were in it and two, it looked like it had been taken years into my future. I looked about 20 in it. Taylor did too. Oh boy, he was going to freak! Way more than I was freaking, way _way _more. This is what Jack meant when he say we'd met before. I thought it was a stumbling in to. But we were friends, and we were close friends.

When Jack came back in, I pretended to sleep, not wanting to even look him in the eye, I just leaned on Tosh's shoulder and shut my eyes. After a few minutes of Jack watching the film I really did doze off, and I awoke to the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket, I blinked and opened my eyes fully, when I did I found myself under Owen's arms and cuddled up against him. Apparently one of us moved in the night. Anyway I opened my eyes to see our position then noticed Owen was staring at me with a, I want to think of a better word than horrified, expression

"Ahh!", I squealed and jumped five feet away from him, and that took me to the floor. I frowned and jumped up, pulling out my phone. I answered just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello", I groaned,

_"Please tell me you're still a virgin" _Andrew asked. I chuckled faintly and checked the time, 9:34.

"Yep, I'm a virgin", I reassured, that comment made Ianto, Owen and Tosh send me confused and slightly weirded out glances,

_"Well, where are you?",_

"Uhh, I crashed at some...ones house", I now noticed Jack was missing, I went in the kitchen to check as the others were getting their bearings.

_"Who's house?",_

"Well, you won't know them, listen don't worry, I'm fine, I'll be there soon, ok?",

_"As long as you're not pregnant everything is ok",_

"Oh, I'm not pregnant", I snapped playfully, I hung up and looked at Owen shaking his head at me, "What?", I asked, "I'm not pregnant", I shrugged.

"Uhh", Tosh groaned, rubbing her sleepy eyes, I looked at Owen's living room, which, in all honesty looked much messier than it was when I first came in. We didn't do that, did we? Well, it sucks to be Owen then. I watched everyone, groan and pull themselves from the sofa. I chuckled in my head, _looks like that party from Katy Perry's song, Last Friday Night._

I went to Owens bathroom and walked in just as Jack was climbing out of the shower,

"Oh Jesus!", I cried and ran out shutting the door. I could hear Jack laughing from the other side of the door, "It's not funny Jack! You probably scarred me for life!", this only went on to make him laugh harder. I cursed and walked back into the living room where they were all sending me sympathetic smiles,

"Caught him naked?", Ianto asked,

"Yeah...", I mumbled, shuddering.

"Yeah, sorry about that, he finds that weirdly hilarious", Owen explained,

"And he never apologises, you'd think after all this time he'd use the lock", Tosh added, shaking her head,

"You've _all _seen him naked", I asked as we tidied the room,

"On several occasions", Owen muttered,

"You get used to it", Ianto shrugged,

"I don't want to get used to it", I whined, "Who'd wanna get used to _that?_", I asked, shuddering again.

Jack strolled in, drying his hair, wearing that stupid grin and aiming it at me, I glared at him,

"There is nothing to be grinning about, how many times to I have to remind you that I'm 17!", I growled at him, "I swear, one day...", I began, he raised his eyebrows, "One day...I'll...I'll...do something...", I finished, sighing at my empty threat,

"Ooh. Scary", Jack teased, I glared at him once more before going to the bathroom.

* * *

30 minutes later I was in the SUV being driven back by Jack. Before I left Owen's I said by to Tosh, hugging her, I smiled at Ianto and shook his hand, but then pulled him into a surprising hug, then punched Owen, lightly, and he responded by punching me back. I gasped and exclaimed,

"You can't punch a girl",

"You don't class as a girl", he grinned back. I huffed and scowled at him. It was all a joke but I did get him back, I also pulled him into a hug, one I knew he wouldn't like.

I grinned, remembering the annoyed sounds he was making.

When Jack pulled up in the estate I got out and headed for the building, saying a thanks and a bye over my shoulder,

"Hey!", he called, I turned and raised my eyebrows,

"Yeah?",

He outstretched his arms, asking for a hug, I frowned, put off, ever since I saw the photo I didn't know how to act around him anymore. I sighed and walked into his embrace, he enclosed me in his arms, it felt really nice actually, it was warm. I hugged him back tightly.

"See ya Harkness", I said as we pulled apart,

"See ya Keegan", he said, I waved and went into the apartment block.

I wondered what kind of questions the triplets had for me as Jack drove off. And I wondered when I would next see Jack obviously.


	5. Revenge Of The Earth

After half term, I told Taylor about Cardiff and all that had happened there. And he was insanely jealous, which I got a little kick out of, then I told him about the photo I'd found in Jack's pocket and he freaked, just like I said he would. We had talked about it a lot. In fact non-stop. All the bloody time. And I guess it was annoying for my friends because they came up to us one lunch-time when we were talking,

"You guys coming, it's cage day?", Emmanuel asked, he asked Taylor more than me, if I'm honest,

"Nah I'm-",

"Yes.", I said, "Uhh, yeah Taylor's going, I'm not though", I said, smiling at Emmanuel then nudging Taylor, Taylor hesitantly nodded,

"Yeah..alright", he said, and he got up and followed Emmanuel. I sighed and settled into the chair I was in, I brought out my wallet and looked at the photo I took from Jack, I frowned at it. It was still scaring me, even now, I mean, I know Jack's met me before, but, something about the photo worried me, I guess it was the fact I was noticeably older.

"Hey", Cat said, sitting beside me, "Finally stopped talking huh?", she groaned, I frowned at her as Lauren took to my other side,

"Whaa- what do you mean?", I asked, putting the photo back in my wallet,

"You and Taylor, you've been at it all week", she clarified,

"Ok, firstly, that sounds wrong", I pointed out, "And secondly, it hasn't been that bad, has it?", I asked them.

"Yep", Lauren said, "Though I get it, you two are sweet and don't worry I'm not jealous, I've been getting bored of liking him",

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?",

"You and Taylor", she stated, shrugging. I stared and her, _what about me and Tayl-OH!,_

"What, hell no! There's nothing going on, no way, just no...no...so many no's", I exclaimed, they were a bit taken aback and with could reason.

"That's a lot of no's", Cat said, grinning at me, I shook my head,

"That's not enough no's", I corrected, then looked at Lauren, "Laur, trust me, I have no interest in him, he is all yours", I said, firmly. She nodded,

"But what have you two been talking about?",

"Just...just...you know..family and stuff", I stuttered. The whistle went indicating lunchtime was over and it was time for lesson, I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god. I really didn't know how to explain to them what we've been doing and saying.

* * *

History, was funnily enough, about Louis XVI, me and Taylor exchanged knowing glances when we found out what the new topic was about. I sat in my seat at the back beside Emmanuel and Cat, in front was Taylor and Lauren, I didn't really pay attention to the fact Cat was staring at Jake, it was only until she sighed, dreamily that I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She muttered a sorry and looked down at her book. I shook my head laughing.

The teacher, Miss Renolds, was talking about the French nobles of the time and it was all very interesting until there was a knock on the door. Miss stopped speaking and beckoned the person in. It was Amy. Me and Taylor, frowned deeply, looked at each other then stared at Amy, Cat noticed this,

"Do you two know her?", she whispered,

"You could say that...", I replied,

Amy went to Miss and whispered something to her, the Miss looked at us,

"Megan and Taylor, would you go with this lady, she needs your help with something. Take your bags and when you're finished go to your next lesson", she said. I nodded and packed up my school things as Taylor did the same, I smiled at Cat and Lauren and went out of the classroom and joined Amy out in the hall. I looked at her up and down,

"I like the new look", I said, smiling as she looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a skirt suit with her hair in a bun and fake glasses. She pulled down her skirt self consciously,

"Thanks", she snapped back.

"What's going on?", Taylor asked Amy, trying desperately not to look her skirt.

"Ah, yes, come on", Amy said, beckoning us to follow her.

She brought us down the stairs and lead us out in the playground, we went through to the car park where we saw the TARDIS parked. I smiled fondly at it, like an old friend almost. Amy lead us to the box and opened it with the key around her neck, she brought us in.

I was the last in so I closed the door behind me, Taylor ran up the steps, excited like a puppy, I, however, just grinned around me, it's surprising how much you miss from a ship, for example, I missed the big scanner screen thing just by the door that showed whatever was outside. I looked around for the Doctor as Amy plopped herself on the captain's chair,

"So, what are we here for?", I asked her,

"Well, I think, not sure but, he said something about a holiday",

I was about to question her some more but there was an explosion from under my feet, I looked down and saw the Doctor, with his trademark glasses, I waved and he grinned. He took his glasses off and jumped up the steps,

"Hey you two!", he beamed,

"Hey Doctor", Taylor replied, giving him an awkward wave,

"Where's Rory?", I asked looking around, "And hi", I added,

"Hi, and where is Rory, Pond?", The Doctor asked Amy.

"He's here", Rory answered, appearing at the top of the steps. I waved at him as he walked down the steps.

"What do you need us for?", I asked the Doctor,

"Fancy going on a trip?",

"Where?", Taylor asked.

"Well...", The Doctor began as I leaned on a certain panel on the console. He was about to answer when the TARDIS screens went red, I flinched back, eyes wide as Taylor and the Ponds stared at me, the Doctor was working at the console. I blinked and looked at the movable screen above my head, it showed my body and a flashing warning saying _harmful venom detected. _I sighed and showed Taylor who rolled his eyes,

"This is getting ridiculous", I muttered to him. The others heard this, obviously and frowned at the pair of us. I was extremely annoyed at this point. I guess I should explain. The whole venom situation in Cardiff was resolved by Tosh's antidote, thankfully. It saved my life however Tosh did tell me that the venom was still in my system, it was just taking a while to be extinguished by the anti-venom.

So during the time I left Cardiff and now, I was, well, 'releasing', (by that I mean peeing) out a lot of oddly coloured liquids. It was very off putting and frankly disgusting but it was only going to stick in my body for another week or so. Which explains why the TARDIS was picking up the venom in my body. Sigh.

"What do you mean ridiculous, what's ridiculous?", the Doctor asked, quickly, after glancing at the screen, "You do know you have a venom in your body, right?",

"Yeah..yeah..I know", I said, slowly, "It's a long story...",

"How long has it been since we saw you last?", Amy asked both of us,

"About 3 weeks", Taylor answered, I nodded agreeing with him,

"So in the space of 3 weeks you managed to get yourself...poisoned?", Rory asked, I nodded, slowly,

"I'm pretty much fine", I said, wishing I didn't say 'pretty much'.

"Pretty much?", The Doctor pressed.

I shrugged, me and Taylor didn't really want to say much about what I did in Cardiff, mainly because we really didn't know what the Doctor would have done if he found out I almost died. He might stop us coming with him and the Ponds. Or kill Jack. Repeatedly.

"Meg", the Doctor began, sternly. "What happened to you?",

I smiled, nervously at him, "Well..." I started, "umm...it's a long story", I repeated again, they sighed,

"Just tell us, I'm sure it's not too crazy", Amy soothed, I laughed,

"You wouldn't believe it, Pond", I mumbled, "Ok, basically, I went to Cardiff to..um...see my cousins and I stumbled across a...Silurian", I said, the Doctor stared at me, mouth wide open,

"Silurian?", he asked, I nodded,

"Yep, yes, and for the most part, she was really nice", I reasoned, "well...except for when she stung me", I added, "Anyway, I saw her, then I met this team called Torchwood",

"Torchwood, so you saw Jack?",

"Yeah, yeah, he helped me stop Cardiff exploding",

"Cardiff exploded?", Amy exclaimed,

"No...no, I stopped it, _we _stopped it", I said.

"Wait, start from the beginning", Rory asked,

"Ok, so I stumbled across Anaiya, the, the Silurian and she was being hunted down by Torchwood, they were going to kill her and I wanted to help, so I kind of gave her time to run from the guns being aimed at her. She ran through the city, I chased her and so did Torchwood. We came into this building thing and the Torchwood people found me again, we spoke and stuff. I was defending Anaiya's honour but then she came up behind me and dragged me out",

"I was fighting her off when her tongue sort of darted out stung me. I didn't know it at the time but it was a venom and it was going to kill me. Anyway, Anaiya ran off again and I chased after again, I got to this alleyway and the Torchwood people were coming I had to do the only thing that came to mind", I explained, feeling guilty about what I did.

"Which was...?", Rory prompted,

"I shot her", I said, they all stared at me,

"What!?" the Doctor snapped,

"It was only on the leg, and I had to, because if the Torchwood people came and saw her they would've killed her, but with an injury she wasn't a threat anymore", I explained.

"Oh", the Doctor said, "Where did you get a gun?", he asked,

"I..I stole it", I mumbled, he shot me an annoyed glace which I brushed off with a shrug, "So, uhh...I had a conversation with her, she told me about her people, found out a few things and then the Torchwood people came. Took me their base. And..um...Anaiya said something that made me think, and I realised that there was a bomb at the place where I'd first found her. It was going to destroy Cardiff so I asked Owen to d-",

"Who's Owen?", Amy asked,

"This guy that works for Jack, he's fun", I shrugged, "And so he drove me to the alleyway, I found the bomb, stopped it detonating and yeah", I finished,

"What about the venom?", Rory asked,

"Oh Anaiya helped with the anti-venom, one of the scientists at Torchwood created it", I explained, knowing pretty soon, they were going to ask about Anaiya. And I really didn't want to talk about her.

"So you took the anti-venom then?", the Doctor asked, I nodded, "How did Anaiya help?". I froze, how was I going to explain how Anaiya helped me without mentioning her death.

"Meg?", Amy asked, Taylor was watching me and cleared his throat,

"Anaiya...",he paused not knowing if I wanted him to say it, I nodded with a smile, "Anaiya died",

Amy and Rory were surprised, "What, how did she die, Doctor?", Amy asked, she looked at the Doctor who had his gaze fixed on me, I couldn't meet his eyes,

"She died because once she stings they lose most of their life force and die, like bumble bees. It was only Anaiya, though", Taylor explained.

"She saved my life", I muttered, finally looking up at them. I send them a smile, that told them I was fine, that told them I didn't need sympathetic eyes or reassuring pats on the shoulder.

"Ok, ok, but what about the venom the TARDIS picked up?", the Doctor asked,

"Yeah, the venom's still in her system but it's going to get flushed out by the anti-venom, soon", Taylor clarified. I thanked God Taylor was there to explain all of this, I think I would've been overwhelmed.

This seemed to calm their nerves enough for us to go on with what we were talking about, I still had the feeling the Doctor had some more questions but he knew when to stop, luckily.

"Right, ok, as long...as you're fine", the Doctor inquired,

"I am...or I will be, one of those two", I mumbled under my breath, I sighed and raised an eyebrow at them, "So you wanted us?",

"Ah, yes, how would you two like to go to Rio", the Doctor announced. Amy's eyes lightened up, I know I've only known her for like three days but whenever Amy's eyes lighten up, you need to get the hell out of there,

"We're going to Rio", she squealed, "Yes!", she celebrated,

"Taylor?", the Doctor prompted, of course Taylor nodded, I don't know if he was going for the football or the girls.

"Meg?", the Doctor said, smiling at me, I sent him a grin that didn't fully express my excitement,

"Of course, are we going now?", I asked, wanting to hurry things along, Amy gasped,

"No way, we need to change!", she exclaimed, I turned to her,

"We?", I asked, she gave me a hopeful smile, I got what she meant, "No..no... no no no . Pond! What's wrong with what I'm...", We all looked at my school uniform, which, I had to admit, wasn't what you'd expect to see in Rio, but hey. I blinked at my clothes, "But I wanna go now", I whined. Amy shook her head,

"Nope, you're coming with me...and Taylor you might want to change too", Amy advised, we now all looked at his uniform and before I had the chance to laugh at him, Amy had already dragged me out.

* * *

"Ok, firstly, there's no way in fuck I'm wearing that", I said, picking up the atrocious hat Amy had picked out for me, a sun hat, "And secondly why is the hat so big, Jesus, the sun is in the sky, not in my face. It looks like a shield", I criticized, pretending the hat was now a shield and Amy was my enemy. She rolled her eyes and took it from me.

"Fine...OOOHHH!", she screamed, I did a little jump of shock and went to see what she saw,

"What's wrong?", I exclaimed, I face palmed when I saw it was over some cute jumpsuit. She held it up to my body and nodded,

"Right, try on this, I'll go and change", she ordered, I took it and frowned,

"I don't care if this makes me look like a transvestite, this is the last one I'm going to 'try on' , I'm putting it on and leaving", I said firmly, I turned and put the 'thing' on. I was just above knee length short sleeved dark blue jumpsuit, it was loose and flowy. I put on some crisp white sneakers and exited the TARDIS changing rooms.

"Amy...are you ready yet?", I called as I tied my hair into a messy bun, letting some fringe fall down.

"Almost", she called back, _how long does it take for a girl to change, I swear, I'm changing sexes when all this is over, _I thought to myself. _Ok, no I'm not changing sexes, being a girl is cool, you know, except for pregnancies and other...bloody...experiences. Ewwwww. Ok, Meg, stop thinking. Stop. Stop it!_

It was a while before Amy finished dressing, and in all that time, to distract myself from the fact I had been waiting for 10 minutes, I cast my mind back to the photo, once again. And Jack had said he'd met me before, and I had met the Doctor before, so, they both already knew me and Taylor when we had 'first' met at the school. They did a pretty good job of concealing it. I needed answers, me and Taylor. After Rio I was going to confront the Doctor (not in a Die Hard, Bruce Willis kind of way), I just needed to know who I was to these guys._  
_

* * *

"Behold, Rio!", the Doctor announced,

Taylor poked his head out and cringed, "Rio's let itself go", I chuckled as I stepped past him. Then I stopped.

"Not really getting that sunshine carnival vibe", Rory muttered sarcastically,

"You and me both, my man", Taylor agreed.

I was still rotted on the spot, because there was something wrong, and I really didn't know what or why no one else seemed to notice. I started rocking on the balls of my feet and feeling the ground beneath me.

"No? Ohhh, feel that though, what's that?", the Doctor exclaimed, I snapped my head to him, raising an eyebrow,

"The ground isn't...", I trailed off, hesitantly, I glanced at the rest of them, "Just us", I sighed as the Doctor nodded.

"What's wrong?", Rory asked as Amy stomped over to the rest of us,

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place. Doctor, it's freezing and me and Meg have dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me a beach", she whined.

I laughed and shook my head, I was a tiny bit disappointed that we weren't in Rio, but watching Amy groan and whine over it was hilarious. The Doctor whizzed past us, making me and Taylor roll our eyes before following him, he was crouched before some gravestones, but was more interested in the grass.

"Blue grass", he announces, standing up to inspect the whole graveyard. I stood up and observed the grass too, it wasn't blue, more sort on turquoise but it didn't matter what shade it was. What mattered was why it was any colour that wasn't green. "Patches of it all around the graveyard", he mused,

"Weird...", Taylor whispered, he bent down and plucked a couple strands of the grass, I looked at it closer and we exchanged a confused glances just before the Doctor joined us,

"So! Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot", he reasoned, sending us grins, I shrugged and looked around,

"Not that much different, but then again neither was 18th century France", I commented, making the Doctor and Taylor chuckle.

"Why are those people waving at us?", Amy asked, her eyes fixed on a couple waving at them from across the field, I looked over and smiled, giving them a cheery wave,

"Nice people", I gushed, Amy shook her head at me and had to stop Rory from waving at them too,

"Can't be", the Doctor whispered, peering closer at them, he seemed to be confused by their very presence, "It is! It's you two", he said, looking at the Ponds, he then peered back into the binoculars he had brought out,

"No, we're here. How can we be up there?", Rory said, slowly, as if he was trying to understand it. I sighed,

"Time travel", I sang,

"Ten years in your future. Come to relieve past glories, I'd imagine, he rambled, before sighing, "Humans, you're so nostalgic", he finished, sending me and Taylor a manic grin,

"Why would you live here?", I mused, they all looked at me and I shrugged, "I don't think you two would live here", I explained,

"But we're there, you can see us, clear as day", Rory said, pointing to the couple,

"I don't know, I think, maybe you two traveled here specifically on this day, because you knew that your past selves would be here", I reasoned, the Doctor ruffled my hair,

"Clever clogs", he praised, I slapped his hand away,

"I'm not a dog", I grumbled.

"We're still together in ten years", Amy exclaimed, I nudged her in the ribs, annoyed that she would say that,

"No need to sound so surprised", Rory brushed off her, in my opinion, hurtful comment with a laugh,

"Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us. How cool is that?", Amy gushed,

"Uh, wouldn't do that", Taylor advised, "Not the best thing to do, running into yourself, unless of course you're...you know being chased", Taylor smiled in my direction as I put up the finger to him. The Doctor cleared his throat at my rude behaviour and looked at Amy,

"Er, no, best not. Really best not. These things get complicated very quickly, and oh look. Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio. Rio doesn't have a big mining thing.",

"Eh, you never know", I shrugged, Rio _could _have a big mining thing.

"We're not going to have a look, are we?", Amy pleaded,

"Let's go and have a look", the Doctor said, as if he didn't hear Amy, but I think he did, "Come on, you lot, let's see what they're doing", the Doctor said, as he strolled away.

Taylor walked away with him, and after glancing back at old Amy and Rory so did I. When I caught up with them they had just arrived at some gates, and not far behind me was Amy,

"Where's Pond number 2?", I asked, she rolled her eyes, obviously getting used to the fact I now called both of them Ponds,

"He just popped back in the TARDIS", she answered, to me and the guys.

"Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Hmm", the Doctor announced, he then brought out his sonic and unlocked the gate, grinning proudly as he pulled it open. I rolled my eyes at his antics,

"I'm running with a pretty bad crowd, nowadays", I said sarcastically,

"That is breaking and entering", Amy hissed,

"What did I break? Sonicking and entering. Totally different.", the Doctor defended,

"Tell that to the court", Taylor muttered, walking past the vandalized gate,

"Come on, then", Amy conceded, also walking through the gate, I walked in after her, hearing the Doctor say,

"You're sure Rory'll catch us up?", he asked, worriedly,

"He'll be fine", she reassured.

We walked past security pretty easily with the Doctor's psychic paper, which, by the way, I still didn't get. I still saw blank. We were now strolling through the dimly lit corridor into the main working room that one of the guards helped us find.

"What about now? Can you feel it now?", the Doctor pressed Amy and Taylor,

"Don't know what you mean, Doc", Taylor said, shrugging,

"Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about.", Amy said,

"The ground doesn't feel like it should", I explained, doing a sort of tap dance as we walked along,

"It's ten years in the future, maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels", Amy reasoned,

"Good thought, but no, it doesn't. Hear that, drill in start-up mode. Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass.", the Doctor babbled, he then brought out the blue grass he picked off and ate one. I cringed, Taylor groaned in disgust whilst Amy just laughed at him

"Oh, please. Have you always been this disgusting?", she asked, avoiding looking at the grass now,

"I doubt that it's a life long thing", I muttered,

"Otherwise he would've been poisoned already", Taylor finished as we got to the end of the hall,

"What's in...here", the Doctor said as we came into a room, filled with machinery and a noticeable hole in the ground.

"Hello", I beamed at the only two people in the room,

"Who are you? What're you doing here?", the woman demanded, she glanced at me and Amy's attire, "And what're you wearing?", she added,

"We dressed for Rio", Amy grumbled,

"Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science. New Ministry, quite big, just merged. It's lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?", the Doctor asked, Taylor had drifted from my side and went to inspect the hole in the ground. I went over to where he was looking down, the adult's conversation went over our heads until the Doctor came to us,

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?", the Doctor asked, sonicking the ground.

"We don't know. It just appeared overnight.", the woman answered, I stood up straight and looked at her properly,

"Good. Right. You all need to get out of here very fast.", the Doctor ordered sternly, I walked over to the equipment, passing the woman who frowned at me, she glanced at the Doctor and asked,

"Why?",

"What's your name?",

I studied the screen, it looked like the structure of the dig, "Nasreen Chaudhry", Nasreen answered, the Doctor guided her to the computers so I moved, I went back to the hole, brushing my hand in the soil,

"Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving.",

"What is it?", Taylor asked,

"Life", the Doctor replied,

"Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?", Amy asked, moving away from the hole and bringing me up and away from it too,

"Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting", he said, frantically. I glanced at Taylor, who had worry etched on his face.

"What shouldn't?", Nasreen inquired. The ground then took a sudden shake,

"The ground, the earth beneath our feet", I answered, stating the obvious in my opinion, I looked at the Doctor, "Why would it do that?",

"Earthquake?", Taylor suggested,

"Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room", the Doctor answered, the ground shook harder and a couple more holes appeared, I squealed and jumped away from where I was standing.

"It can sense us, it knows we're here", I said

"What does?", Nasreen asked,

"The ground", Amy answered,

"No, no that's not possible", some other guy dismissed. When did he get here?

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest", the Doctor paused as all eyes fell on him, "run!". He finished his sentence as everyone ran for the door, Taylor, Amy and Nasreen got to the Doctor's side, I was just behind them and that guy was behind me.

"Tony!", Nasreen called in dismay. So that was his name. I turned back to see Tony stuck in the ground, with one foot under the soil. I ran back, avoiding the holes in the ground and gripped Tony,

"Stay back, Meg. Stay away from the earth", the Doctor warned.

"Don't worry", I assured Tony and pulled him up, the sudden movement got him out of the soil but brought me down instead, I screamed and dropped to the ground. The ground stopped shaking, I guess because it was focusing all it's energy into pulling me down.

"Megan!", Taylor called, running across the holes, the Doctor and Amy just behind him. I was now struggled against my captives hold,

"Oh..fuck", I whispered, the Doctor got to my side and gripped my hands,

"I've got you", he said, he looked to Amy and Taylor, "Careful of the ground", he warned them,

I groaned and tried to pull myself up but got dragged further down. Well, this was all kinds of fucked up scary.

"Something's got me", I told him, trying to kick my legs in the ground, "It's pulling me in", I cried.

"Don't struggle, try to relax",

"Relax? I'm being pulled down by things that shouldn't be able to pull me down", I informed.

"Keep hold of my hand", he said,

"What is it, what does it want?", I asked,

"Stay calm. Don't let go. Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!", he told Nasreen and Tony, they ran out of the room, Amy and Taylor were standing on side. I frowned and kicked my legs around, I couldn't see but there was room for me to kick, so I wouldn't suffocate. I took a deep breath. My hand was filled with sweat and it cause our grip to break free for a moment,

"It won't stop, even if they do shut it down", I groaned as whatever was pulling me down, tightened its grip.

"I'm not going to let you go.", he said, firmly,

"You have to", I said, panicking, he stared at me,

"What?", Taylor breathed,

"I can't hold on!", I cried, "And I know I can breathe down there, it's not all soil".

"Whatever's down there could kill you", the Doctor growled,

"I have to take that chance", I told him, he was shaking his head and gripped harder,

"Megan, concentrate. Don't you give up.", he ordered, but I could already feel myself slipping deeper and deeper into the soil.

"I'm sorry", I mumbled, I disappeared into the soil, but I could still hear the Doctor cries for me getting louder and more desperate,

"No. Megan, Megan, no! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No!", I took in a breath and let myself fall into darkness.

* * *

I gasped into consciousness, and started panicking when I noticed I was enclosed in a glass box. I hate being in small spaces, I'm not claustrophobic or anything, I just find it unnerving. Well, at least I had my health, sort of. And my phone. I saw a figure hover over me, and I gasped. I placed my palm on the glass and banged on it,

"Hey! Hey! Let me out, hey, I can see you, you know. Be a little discreet", I called to the person or thing.

"Shh", it said, I gasped in shock,

"Oh really? I swear when I get out of this...Just let me out! Hey, we can talk about this, you don't need to restrain...", I noticed gas filling up the coffin and my eyes widened, "No, no, no please, don't do this, please! No!", I gasped out but my cries grew weaker and weaker until I could only release a small whimper and that didn't help. Especially since I passed out not long after.

* * *

I woke up on an entirely different surface and in an entirely different environment. And as an added bonus I was tied down, I struggled, but it was pointless and I knew that,

"Fuck", I whispered, looking down at the bonds,

"Don't struggle.", someone whispered, I jumped (well, not jumped, because I was tied down, I did a little shudder).

"You could've introduced yourself", I mumbled but he didn't hear,

"Close your eyes and don't struggle.", he said, looking around cautiously, I scanned the room and looked back at him,

"Why? What's gonna happened to me?",

"Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me while I was conscious.",

"Did what to you?",

"Dissected me.", he said, looking down at his stomach, there was an intricate line running down,

"Oh, I am so sorry", I breathed staring at it,

"_I'm _sorry. I wish I could help you.", he said solemnly, and I was confused at that until I saw a man, well, not a man, but the resemblance of a man. With a scalpel and I put two and two together and it made, 'OH FUCKING HELL'.

Because I was so terrified and confused it took me a tad longer to recognise the species and when I did I forgot about the situation I was in, as he neared I breathed out,

"Silurian".


	6. Anaiya's Family Tree

**Review...Review...Review. **

**I should say at this point, I know the Masters on the character list but he doesn't come on until later and...(spoiler alert), they gonna have a thing ;), him and Meg. It's gonna be a Bad Romance. **

* * *

_So there it was, a Silurian and all thoughts drifted to Anaiya._

* * *

"Silurian", I breathed,

This made the Silurian stop and frown at me. I blinked and looked at him properly, he was clearly a scientist and I'm guessing I was underground, in their city that Anaiya told me about.

"Sorry?",

"Silurian, you...you're, oh my god", I said, staring at him. He shook his head and was about to continue with his work but I stopped him,

"No, wait, don't, don't touch me. Please, you were in cryogenic sleep, what woke you up? ", I demanded, he paused again, only an inch from me. And poking out of his pocket was...something. He didn't answer me, just brought out, I think it was a recorder.

"Human female seems more intelligent than the average male, however could be an anomaly",

"Oi!", the other restrained guy said. Damn, forgot he was there.

"From the clothing, the human female appears to be more resistant to the cold than the male.", he said, I could see the tiniest hint of amusement,

"Oh, getting sassy, are we? You snarky bastard", I cursed,

"And more prone to using verbal abuse", he added, I gasped as the other guy chuckled,

"You son of a...", I paused, they were waiting for me to finish my sentence but that would prove him right, "...bin".

He scoffed, at least I think it was a scoff. And then he clamped me down with that thingymabob in his pocket.

"Ahhhh!", I exclaimed

"Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection.", the Silurian announced. I gawped at him and faintly I could the other dude protesting,

"Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested. Area Seventeen incursion. Species diagnostic requested.", the tannoy announced. The Silurian paused, looking at me and then ran out. I smirked,

"Yeah, you better run", I called after him. Why did I do that? Anyway I lifted that device the Silurian used on me and freed myself, I went to the other guy to do the same,

"How did you get that?", he asked, as I freed him,

"Questions, questions. Come on, before he gets back.", I grinned, we darted out of the room.

* * *

"That creature, do you think it was an alien? Any more of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?", Mo, (I found out his name), asked, I bet he was terrified.

"Listen, Mo? Was it?", he nodded, "That alien was a Silurian, they lived on our Earth before we arrived and when the moon came into orbit they mistook it for the apocalypse and fled underground. I'm guessing, and I really hope I'm wrong, but I'm guessing they want their land back. And that means pretty much means fuck all for us humans", I explained, constantly looking over my shoulder. He blinked at me,

"What?", he exclaimed. _Last time I explain something._

"What is this?", I asked, curiously at a door,

"Maybe it's a way out of here.", Mo said, hopefully. God! I loved his accent. Not the time, Meg. I pressed the button and it revealed a little kid, about 9 or 10, standing perfectly still and he looked, I hate to say this, but extremely ghost like.

"Oh, my God, no.", Mo breathed,

"Do you know him?"

"It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him? He's in there. We have to get him out. Elliot? Elliot, it's Dad.", he started randomly pressing buttons on the console attached to the chamber, and it wasn't working. I didn't think it would, and he probably didn't think it would, but when it's your kid you don't care about impossibility.

"Access denied. Unauthorised genetic imprint.", the computer said.

"Mo, stop, Mo, we can't get in", I said, pulling him gently away from the control

"That's my boy in there.", he protested,

"But look, these screen are monitoring him, he's alive. He's wired up cos their scanning him.",

"All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab and force it to release Elliot, yeah?", he said, determined, I wanted to say that we weren't going to hurt the Silurians but he didn't need that.

"Yeah. Definitely We'll get him out.", I assured as we walked through the city.

We kept on walking for a while, and we stumbled into a bridge that showed a city, suspended I guess. And it was beautiful, and it made me think If they made this kind of city in a distressing situation then what must the world have looked like before we came. We crossed the bridge and arrived in a room with vertical cubicles. We approached one,

"These chambers are everywhere", I commented, looked at the structure of one, Mo pointed to a button beside it and I pressed it. Once the light was on, it revealed a Silurian, armed and in a stance that looked intimidating, I jumped slightly and turned it off immediately. Mo blew out a breath but I frowned,

"They weren't moving", I muttered, I went to the light but Mo protested,

"No, Meg, don't. Don't.", I did it anyway, and I even went into the chamber with the Silurian. It was so scary! But a good scary, that's what my life it like now, good scary. "Megan, what are you doing? Get out of there.", Mo warned. I looked at him,

"Look, they're not conscious, like they're suspended", he frowned, "Like..like, the equivalent of a coma", I explained, he nodded. _Really need to stop explaining things._

I looked down at what they were standing on, it looked exactly like the teleport in Cardiff, the one Anaiya was building- Oh...Anaiya. Wish I could forget that. Back to reality. The teleport took them somewhere, presumably...ah. I looked up and saw a tunnel going up, so that's how they got to the surface.

"Look up", I told Mo, he did so and frowned,

"What's that",

"Like teleportation, these discs things power them up and through that, we can leave now", I elaborated pointing up. He nodded and noticed something,

"Even better. Weapons. Come on, now we can fight back. ", he said, picking up a gun and handing me another, I looked at and felt it's weight. Cool.

"Ok, ok, but we're not killing any of them, ok? Because they didn't kill Elliot", I told him sternly,

"I know", he sighed, "Now which way?",

"Uhh..door at the end", I said, already walking in that direction,

"Are you sure? ", he asked, following me,

"Not remotely", I replied.

The door at the end led us to a balcony overlooking a vast chamber, containing warriors as far as the eye can see.

"Wow", he muttered,

"Exactly",

"We don't stand a chance",

"Ah...you know, we might", I tried. _I mean, we could be able to defend ourselves, or maybe we won't need to, maybe they just want to talk._

* * *

We walked for a while, through the city, trying to find any Silurian authority or even that scientist guy to get Elliot. And in that time, Mo told me about himself, he had a wife, Ambrose. God he was smitten over her, and his son Elliot, then his father in law, who was Tony, the man I'd helped. And they work together. I guess that shows you how small that village is.

I told him what I could, I didn't tell him everything, just some important and cool details, like what I've seen and done. But not who I was, I couldn't tell him that, mainly because as I travel with the Doctor more, I seem to know less about who I am and where I come from. I guess that's depressing, I can't really tell.

So now we were just strolling through an underground city filled with 'lizard' people, whom we haven't run into yet.

Then there was noise, talking I think.

We followed it, holding our guns firm in our grasp. We came to a room, that looked like a hall but we couldn't tell when we were outside and we couldn't go in because there were people there. So we listened and from what I heard there was the Doctor, that Nasreen chick, the scientist, some female Silurian that sounded like Anaiya and Amy. Two people less than I was hoping. Where was Taylor and Rory?

I told Mo to go around to the other entrance and be ready to walk in, we had to wait till our cue, which would be decided depending on what kind of conversation they were having.

"You're not authorised to do this.", the scientist argued,

"I am authorised to protect the safety of our species while they sleep", the girl Silurian spat back,

"Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming.", I heard the Doctor comment, trust him to say that at a time like this.

"What is this place?", Amy asked,

"This is our court and our place of execution", the girl Silurian said. Ok, time to go in.

I strolled in, brandishing the gun, Mo saw this and followed, "Ok, party's over, green people",

"Megan Keegan, always there when the trouble starts", the Doctor beamed. God, he was such a child.

"How about you let my friends go? And don't be stupid about because we've got you covered" I aimed this at Not-Anaiya, also indicating to Mo,

"Mo", I heard Nasreen breath out,

"Or what?", the Silurian challenged,

I raised the gun, "This isn't for display, my dear", I indicated to the gun,

"You apes are cowards, you wouldn't shoot", she snarled,

"You know, funnily enough, not long ago, another Silurian said that to me. You ever heard of Anaiya?", I asked, clearly the girl did because she sucked in a breath, "Clearly you have, well, I'm doing this for her".

The girl just glared at me and started to approach me, ohh shit shit shit,

"Now let them go, or I shoot.", I warned. She wasn't listening so I did the only thing I could. I shot the ground just before her feet, this made everyone flinch including the Silurian.

"Be careful, Meg", the Doctor called

"What's your name?", I asked her,

"Restac", she answered,

"Restac, listen to me, a long time ago one of your kind gave her life to save a 'cowardly ape'. You're not obligated to hate us. And whatever you think, we didn't mean to take your world. We were born here and we can't help that", I had a feeling Restac was less lenient that Anaiya.

"Then it was a stupid sacrifice", she hissed, before someone grabbed me from behind and took the gun from me. Damn, of course they'd get me from behind. Rookie mistake!

"Don't you touch her!", the Doctor growled,

"And you.", Restac order Mo, who did as he was told. Ah, you can't blame him.

"All right, Restac, you've made your point.", the scientist man said, I forgot he was there too. Man, I really need to start looking around.

"Oh, look who it is", I said, "Dr Frankinstein, you were gonna cut me up, remember?", I grumbled at him,

"It is my job, I have to find out about ape anatomy", he explained,

"Can you stop calling us apes?", Amy asked, timidly.

"Right, and do you usually deal with the screaming and the crying. Or do you use sedative to avoid a guilty conscious?", I questioned.

"How can you judge us after all you have done to our beloved planet", Restac spat at me, she turned to the scientist guy, "This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh.",

"This isn't the way.", he mumbled to her then he left. Ok, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Prepare them for execution.", Restac ordered, we were all dragged to the column. I rolled my eyes,

"Alright, I'm sorry, I take responsibility for fucking up the whole rescue scene", I apologised,

"I'm glad you're okay.",

"Believe me, I am too-",

Restac came up to me before I could finish my sentence, she hissed in my face, "Which one of us sacrificed themselves for an ape?". Ha, what I said was still playing on her mind.

"Anaiya", I answered. She narrowed her eyes and turned away,

"Anaiya wouldn't do that, you're lying",

"Does it look like I'm lying!", I exclaimed, "Anaiya had the same mentality as you, but after I saved her she real-",

"You saved her?", she asked, surprised,

"Of course I did, all life matters, and just because she wanted to kill me at the time doesn't mean I was going to kill her. You've misunderstood us humans Restac".

She scoffed and shook her head, "How did she die?",

"She stung me and then died shortly after",

"Anaiya had many conditions, she never stung anyone in her life. How did she save you?".

During this argument/conversation the Doctor, Amy, Mo and Nasreen had been frowning deeply at my defense, obviously the Doctor and Amy knew what happened but they didn't realise how much I cared for Anaiya, and I was surprised myself. I'd only known her a couple of hours and half the time she was trying to kill me.

"She let me use her anti-venom when she died. She gave her dead body for me to use", I said lowly, so upset she had to do that.

"Typical ape, using whatever's around for their own.", she growled,

"No, I didn't-"

She turned her back on me and activated some kind of hologram thingy, Taylor and Rory appeared,

"Tay!", I called, grinned, waving

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed.

"Mo! Mo, are you okay?", the woman said, I think that was Ambrose,

" I'm fine, love. I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home.", Mo reassured. He was pretty confident for someone being held captive.,

"Amy, Amy, what happened down there?", Rory asked,

"Oh...you know...stuff", Amy replied.

"Tony Mack!", Nasreen called,

"Ha, having fun down there?", Tony replied

"Meg, Jesus, do you have to get yourself in situations like that", Taylor complained,

"Love you too", I said. The Doctor and Amy chuckled. Now all those conversations happened at once so it was weird.

"_If _you are finished", Restac interrupted, "Who is the ape leader?",

They all paused. Something was wrong, in the background I saw a woman she had been crying. What happened?

"Who speaks for the apes?", she repeated.

"I speak for the humans. Some of us, anyway.", Rory replied meekly,

**"**Do you understand who we are?", Restac demanded,

"Sort of. A bit. Not really.", he answered. In any other situation I would've laughed.

"Show me Alaya. Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends, one by one", Restac threatened. Taylor laughed, surprising everyone,

"I'd like to see you try, that girl right there saved one of your kind, she risked her life and defended her from death", he said, indicating to me, "And the worst thing is she would do it all again.] despite you threatening her"

Restac blinked and looked at me, I raised and eyebrow. She scowled and turned back,

"Show me my sister", she growled,

**"**No", Ambrose breathed, she was panicking and it was clear

"Ambrose", Rory began, holding her shoulders, she shrugged him off and went right in front of the screen.

"We didn't start this.", she defended, I kind of understood her position, she lost her son and her husband. Anyone would be tetchy.

"Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?", the Doctor suggested,

"We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family.", she ordered. Like Restac was going to just do that.

"No.", Restac spat, she pointed to me "Execute the girl." she ordered.

Oooohhh, mother fucker. One of the Silurians pushed me forwards.

"No! No, wait!", Taylor ordered, "Meg!

"There's no need for this", the Doctor said.

"Don't touch her. Don't!", Taylor shouted.

It was all noise, I was going to die, none of that mattered, what they were saying didn't matter. This was it. But I didn't understand, I had a future, the Doctor had met me before. And now I was going to die at 17.

Wait what the fuck? Hell no, I'm not taking this. Bullshit. Talking wasn't going to get me out of this.

"Aim!", The Silurian was still behind me, preparing me. So I tugged, so bloody hard on my restraint, so bloody hard. I probably bruised my wrists for life. But I had got out.

"Fire!", I ducked out of the way and the shot hit the wall. I noticed the hologram left so Taylor thought I was dead. Anyway I had got up and now a multiple of guns were aimed at me, ohh I didn't think that through.

"Stop", a wavering voice cried out.

We all turned to see and elderly Silurian in fine robes walking to us,

"Oh", I sighed, "You cut that a bit fine", I grumbled. Amy frowned at me,

"Do you know him?",

"Nope"

"You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?", the man said.

"The apes are attacking us.", Restac protested,

"Err, we're really not", I pointed out. .

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them.".

The Silurians listened at once.

"I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane.", ah, Eldane, so that's his name.

"Well then, you must shoot me.", he challenged, Restac snarled and walked over to Malohkeh, I was in earshot.

"You woke him to undermine me.", she whispered, they sounded like kids.

"We're not monsters. And neither are they.", he answered. Glad one Silurian liked us.

"What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?", she asked,

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself.", he shot back.

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet.".

I scoffed, "You misunderstand, and if you could give us a chance, Restac. I keep saying, we were born here, and we can't help that", I said. She growled and stormed off. I sighed, I didn't trust her.

"Rory, Taylor hello.", the Doctor called. I turned and saw he activated the hologram thing again. I walked over to it.

"Where's Meg?", I heard Taylor say,

"She's fine. Look, here, she is.", the Doctor reassured, I walked into the screen view, and waved. He sighed in relief,

"Too many times in one day Meg", he said,

"It's makes life interesting", I shrugged.

"No time to chat", I took this as a hint to go and leave the Doctor to it, "Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash. Hurry up.", he closed the connection just as I protested,

"No! Doctor!", I groaned,

"Sorry we haven't got time, we've-",

"Doctor!",

"And then we have to sort out the planet sha-",

"Doctor!".

"What!".

I stared at him. It made sense, Tony was ill, he had the same venom I had, Ambrose panicked when they mention Alaya, Rory and Taylor was uneasy. Of course she was dead.

He came up to me, "What is it?",

"You shouldn't have hung up", I whispered,

"Why?",

"She's dead", I stated. He frowned, then shook his head,

"No, you can't know that",

"Doctor, please listen to me, if they find out-",

"They won't because Rory and Taylor would've stopped it from happening",

"No one in the world can stop a mother from trying to protect her family", I told him. He looked down, he really wanted this alliance to work. I did too but if they found out we killed one of their own, there would be hell to pay. He shook his head and walked off. I sighed and followed.

* * *

"I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about.", the Doctor said, leaning at the table,

"How so?", Eldane asked.

I stood behind with Mo, folding my arms.

"You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it.",

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?", Eldane questioned

"Me? No. But they are.", the Doctor said, pointing to Amy and Nasreen.

"What?", Nasreen.

"No, we're not. And what about Meg?", Amy asked,

"Underage", the Doctor replied,

"Hey!", I protested,

"Sorry, kid", he replied,

"I'm not a kid", I grumbled.

"Course you are. So, Amy Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?", the Doctor said, nudging me and Amy, simultaneously,

"Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?",

"Maybe", I pondered,

"Er, what are you talking about?", Nasreen asked,

"Oh Nasreen, sorry. Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy , Meg and I travel in time a bit.", the Doctor explained,

"Anything else?", she questioned,

"And space", I added, shrugging.

"There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity. A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now. So do good, for humanity, and for Earth.",

_Wow, melodramatic much?_

"Right. No pressure there, then.", Amy grumbled, sarcastically,

"We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap.", Nasreen argued,

"So was the moon landing", I commented, smirking, "Get it, too big a _leap__? _The moon landing? One giant leap for...", They got it, they just didn't laugh. "Ok, fine, not funny then".

The Doctor chuckled and looked at Nasreen,

"Come on. Be extraordinary."

Nasreen made a weird grumble/sigh thing, I think it meant she agreed. The Doctor was elated, obviously,

"Okay. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. ", he beamed, "That's fab. Carry on.".

He spun to me and Mo, "Now, come on you two, let's go and get your son, Mo. Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it.", the Doctor rambled,

"Never a job too big", I agreed,

"You two? You're time travelers?", Mo asked, we both nodded, "And you never thought to mention it till now", he asked me, because we'd spent more time together,

"Well, it never came up",

"How was it going to come up?",

"Exactly", I said, tapping his nose, he shook his head,

"You're mad, the both of you", he said.

"Yep", the Doctor said,

"Definitely" I nodded.

"Malohkeh", the Doctor looked at the reptile, I frowned at him,

"I'm sorry, for what I said, you're a good scientist. And I know you do care about us apes".

Malohkeh nodded, "Thank you, and I really never wanted to hurt you".

We approached Elliot's chambers.

"Elliot. There you are.", the Doctor grinned,

"If you've harmed him in any way.", Mo warned

"Of course not. I only store the young. ", Malohkeh defended,

"But why?", the Doctor inquired,

"I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface.", Malohkeh explained,

"You've been down here working by yourself, all alone?", I asked, softly

"My family, through the millennia, and for the last three hundred years, just me. I never meant to harm your child.", he told Mo, who nodded, accepting this.

"Malohkeh, I rather love you.", the Doctor commented. He held out his hand for a fist bump, which didn't suit him by the way and Malohkeh took it into a handshake. It look weirdly fun. The computer made a little beep and Malohkeh unlocked the chamber.

"It's safe. We can wake him.", Malohkeh assured, he went inside and carefully took out the wires connected to Elliot. He turned to Mo and beckoned him over,

"Come",

Mo hesitantly walked over with us behind him, he held his son and attempted revive him, "Elliot? Ell, it's Dad",

"Dad?", Elliot murmured, he blinked and it took a moment for the kid to become aware of his dad,

"You're safe now.", Mo said, hugging his son,

"Where are we?", Elliot asked,

"Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the centre of the Earth, and there are lizard men.", Mo said, not quite believing it himself, Elliot looked over his dads shoulder and saw Malohkeh who waved at him,

"Wow.", he breathed,

"You got that right, kid", I chuckled,

"Who are you?",

"I'm Megan", I smiled, the Doctor approached Elliot, guilt written all over,

"Elliot. I'm sorry. I took my eye off you.", he apologised, _he did what?_

"It's okay. I forgive you.", Elliot said and seemed like a weight was lifted off the Doctor.

We left the chamber, it was giving me the creeps and went into the tunnels, Malohkeh was heading in the other direction,

"You go on, Doctor. I'll catch up.", he said, before turning, I frowned, I didn't really want him to go on alone,

"I should...", I trailed off,

"Meg...no", the Doctor said,

"He'll be alone", I protested,

"He'll be fine",

"And you know that?", I challenged,

"Meg, come on", the Doctor ordered. I shook my head,

"Sorry, Doc", I said, before running in Malohkeh's direction. I ran through the tunnels but ground to a skidded halt when I saw him on the floor, sprawled out and dead. Utterly dead.

I frowned and looked up to see Restac standing with a bunch of soldiers behind, all ready for battle, and I glared at her, taking a few steps back,

"You killed him? What kind of creature are you, when you kill your own kind?", I knew as soon as I said it, I shouldn't have. Because the amount of people that get killed daily in my world was horrific. Maybe we were similar.

"This is war, and anyone who gets in the way...",

I didn't waste another moment there. I ran off not looking back, I heard Restac's order to kill me and that made me sprint faster, I ran through the bridge and burst straight into the court room. Surprising all that were there and there were more people than I remembered, like Taylor, Rory, Tony, Ambrose and a body on the floor. I stared at it, and noticed the Doctor's tired face. I really hoped I was wrong about it. But I wasn't, Alaya was dead, and I knew who did it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this.", the Doctor apologised to Eldane who looked down, contemplating everything. I sighed, Restac was coming,.

"This is our planet!", Ambrose yelled. _Oh Jesus._

"They're coming", I interrupted, everyone's head snapped toward me,

"What?", the Doctor asked,

"They're coming, Restac and her troops, she..she killed Malohkeh and now she's coming", I explained, walking to everyone so I wasn't the first to get shot, I went to Taylor who gave me a quick hug before Restac stormed in.

"My sister.", Restac exclaimed, looking at the dead body, she went up to it and removed the blanket. She made a wailing noise of grief, one that struck my heart. Restac stood up and faced the Doctor, "And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?",

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical.", he tried, but that wasn't getting them anywhere,

"I think she is.", Restac shot back glaring at Ambrose. She was going to kill her, so stupidly I put my self in the way,

"No you're right", I said, "You're right Restac, she is typical.".

Everyone was frowning at me. Probably because I disagreed with the Doctor, and _no one _disagrees with the Doctor.

"Not just that, she's a mother. Do you understand what that means? She lost her son, her husband, she's about to lose her dad", I told her, we were nose to nose, "And there isn't a person out there that wouldn't fight for them back",

"This is called being human, doing the stupidest things ever, because you want to protect the people you love no matter what. And it was stupid to do that, and I'm sorry about your sister Restac. But us humans, when we love someone, we won't stop, not ever. Not till they are safe. And I know you understand that", I almost pleaded with her to let us go.

"Why do you kill then?", she spat, she looked at Ambrose, "Why did she kill?",

"Because she was scared", I shrugged, "She just wanted her family back",

"So she killed mine?", she said,

"You were going to kill the whole human race", I replied, "Who's better?".

"Anaiya was my mother", Restac whispered to me, I blinked and immediately tears were at the brim. Oh fuck. No. No. No. I killed someones mother. I killed someones _mother. _How could I do that? When my mum- If I met the person who was responsible for my mothers death I would- _oh._

"Run", I ordered. Restac was glaring at me, I turned to everyone, "Run!" .

The Doctor was the first to react, bringing Ambrose who was the furthest from the group, I lead them through the side exit and the Doctor was at the back, I took to the only place I fully recognised in the whole city and that was the lab. We ran in and the Doctor sonicking the doors. I breathed deeply, trying to keep in my emotions.

Her mum? Her mum. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. I leaned on the edge of the panel while everyone discussed the drill thing and the troops and things I couldn't care about right then. And her sister, she lost her mum and her sister to humans. Oh my god, we are, aren't we? We're just cowards, we're vicious killers. I gripped the panel now, making my knuckles turn slightly white.

What happens now? How could I live with myself? I just can't get it round my head, that I actually was the reason that someone didn't have a mum now.

"Meg? Megan?", someone called. I willed myself to look up and saw Rory, frowning at me.

"What is it?", he asked,

I looked down and shook my head, "Mum", I whispered,

"What?",

"I'm a murderer, Rory, I have blood on my hands", I exclaimed, he was taken aback, I had to say, it was quite a cute expression really, but I wasn't in the right state of mind to notice it.

"Meg?", Taylor asked,

"I'm a murderer", I murmured,

"Why-", he was cut off by the Doctor,

"Meg? What is it? What's wrong?". I shook my head,

"No",

"Tell me", he said,

"Not important", I brushed him off,

"It is", he countered,

"No, no it really isn't, I'm not worth it. I'm not worth the worry or the wait. Just save them Doctor, it's what you're good at", I told him staring him down. He waited then nodded gently, and turned,

"Ok. Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly. ",he sonicked a panel eliminating the barrier around the village.

"Fumigation pre-launching.", Eldane announced.

And after that I didn't hear anything. I zoned it out completely, my only thought was how Restac was feeling. I couldn't imagine meeting the person who killed my mum- Wait, what was I saying, I didn't know my mum was killed. She could have had a heart attack or someting. I guess spending so much time with the Doctor has clouded my vision. Now when someone bad happens I immediately think it was purposely inflicted. Maybe it was. I don't know.

The Doctor brought me back reality when he placed his hands on my shoulder, he smiled, "Squeaky bum time", he said, I nodded and let him take my hand and pull me through the tunnels. We past Amy, Taylor and Rory who were patiently waiting for us and when we whizzed past them. We ran into the room the Tardis was in and the Doctor pulled out his key to let everyone in. I stopped, having my first rational thought in a while, and that thought was, _what the fuck is that crack?_

I was staring at a crack, imprinted on the wall, and the light that was pouring out,

"What the fuck...?", Taylor breathed.

"Doctor?", Amy called, "It's here again".

_A__gain? What did she mean again?_

"Not here. Not now. It's getting wider.", he said,

"The crack on my bedroom wall.", Amy stated. Answers please?

"What is it?" Taylor asked,

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, right here.", the Doctor said, it sounded like he was thinking back

"Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?", he continued,

"Four minutes fifty. We have to go. ", Amy urged. But we didn't move, well I did, I moved closer to the crack. God, it was so beautiful.

"The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me. ", the Doctor ranted,

" Doctor, just leave it.", Taylor said, annoyed that I wasn't listening either, "Meg", he hissed

"But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel. ", the Doctor fnished, he passed by me and leaned into the crack,

"What the hell man? Are you crazy?", Taylor exclaimed,

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there. ", Rory warned,

"Why not?", the Doctor asked. Such a rebel.

As soon as his hand went in he wailed and screamed in pain. _That's why you shouldn't put your hand in there, Doctor._

"Argh. I've got something.",

"What is it?", Amy asked, frowning.

"I don't know.", he said, astounded that his hanky was sizzling. Just then Restac crawled in, and my heart broke,

"Doctor?", Taylor said

"She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned.", Amy stated. I shook my head,

"I'm sorry", I breathed,

"You. You did this." she growled at me. I stared at her and she pulled a gun out,

"Meg!", Taylor pushed me out of the way and took the blast,for himself. Restak took her last breath and in that moment two people were gone. I dropped to my knees beside him,

"Taylor! Taylor! Oh..shit...no. Don't you dare", I begged, he was wincing in pain.

"Taylor, hey, look at me?", the Doctor called, scanning him with his sonic. Taylor only groaned some more, I brushed my hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him,

"But, the picture..we were",

"Exactly, that's why you have to stay. Ok? Stay, stay for me..please don't..", I sobbed,

"I was in the photo. I'm not supposed to go now", he whispered,

"You won't, you won't, trust me", I told him, "Doctor, please",

"Bye", Taylor breathed out, giving me a faint smile for the last time.

Then nothing. Just nothing over and over again.

I shook my head, "Doctor" I whispered, "Help him. We have to do something",

"Meg, move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history. Megan, move away now.", he said slowly. But it was all just words.

"Shut up. I am not going, I have to save him.", I growled,

"The light's already around him. We can't help him.", he gripped my shoulders,

"We can!", I shot back,

"We can't, Meg, you need to come back",

"Leave me alone!",

"Move away", he pleaded. I don't know where Rory and Amy were. I don't think I cared. I just wished the Doctor would piss off.

"No!",

"I'm sorry", he said, before he yanked me up, I immediately resisted and I was quite strong, but the Doctor was quite determined.

"No, no! Doctor, get off me, we can't go!

"I'm sorry", he repeated. Why was he saying sorry at all?

"Doctor! Please let me go, please, please. He's all alone!"

The Doctor was dragging me back to the TARDIS, "Amy, Amy please stop him, please help me", I begged her. She was clearly upset and looked at the Doctor, I think she was defending me but it didn't work. He pushed me into the box after the Ponds and locked the door, I screamed and tried yanking it open, I knew it wouldn't budge.

"DOCTOR! He is going to die, why the hell are you letting it happen?!", I shrieked, I looked at the TARDIS screens and saw Taylor's body, then the light, what did he say? "You said the light would wipe me from history, he'd be forgotton". He didn't reply so I guess I was right. "Why are you doing this?".

He piloted the TARDIS, much to my horror, " No! No! No! No! Let me out. Please let me out. Doctor!" I ran up to him in an attempt to stop him and get us back,

"Doctor, we can't just leave him there.", I protested,

"Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever. ",

"How can I do that? I'm a time traveler, before, you told me-"

"But he's part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing.",

"It's going to work out, it has to. Doctor, make it better!",

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Meg. Tell me about him, eh? What you did before you met me. Meg, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Meg, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this.

I tried. I really really did. I thought about everything, every single thing I'd ever done with Taylor, especially the things I did before I met the Doctor, I think they carried more weight. Every crush on him. All the chats about shit. Everything. Every single memory but they were fading. And I was scared.

The TARDIS jolted suddenly throwing me and the Ponds on the floor, which reminds me, where were Mo and Elliot and Ambrose? Imagine if they got lost, God knows how many times I did. I cleared my throat, I think the Doctor was talking to me,

"Did you say something?", I asked. He stared at me like I was back from the dead.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad.", Mo remarked as he climbed down the steps with his family, so there they were. Ambrose and Elliot. Oh, Restac. Her mum. God, how could I forget that.

"Doctor. Five seconds till it all goes up.", Amy warned. I was the first to dart out. I wanted to see the big explody thing. And Kaboom! Nice.

"All Nasreen's work just erased.", I sighed

"Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up.", Mo replied, and he had a point.

Later when we all said our goodbyes me, the Doctor and the Ponds were walking back, after a few moments of silence I groaned,

"Why's everyone so quiet", I grumbled, "Oooh Ponds look who it is", I said nodding to future Ponds. Amy and Rory didn't seem as excited as before. Maybe they're on their periods.

I sighed, "Ok, ok, I get it, you guys are tired, I'm gonna change, might take a nap before school", I told them walking into the box after the Doctor unlocked it for me.

I walked in but they didn't follow, I guess they were talking about something. I walked through the TARDIS corridors when something poked me from my pocket I pulled it out and it was an envelope, with a picture in it. I was about to pull it out and look at the photo but the TARDIS gave a jolt. Were we even flying? Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Changing clothes.


	7. Preview Of Attack Of The Pepperpots

** Little bit of a book trailer for the next chapter (or episode).**

**Btw, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Vivien Gorner. I literally almost burst into tears reading your review. Yes I am that sad. But seriously you honestly made my day, my week, my month, my year. Hell! You made my life. **

**And I will take on board what you said about Rory, you'll see a bit of a Meg, Rory situation in the next episode: Attack Of The Pepperpots. **

**Oh and thank you!**

* * *

_"I keep having these dreams...of this boy...this guy. He isn't clear though"._

* * *

_"You are so special, to me, to everyone",_

_"I don't even know who I am!",_

* * *

_"You have donated yourself to the British-American government. Thank you for your sacrifice, you're cooperation is appreciated"_

* * *

_"YOU ARE WHAT WE NEED",_

_"The blood in my veins isn't the same as the technology inside your shells!",_

* * *

_"What the hell is happening to me! Doctor!",_

* * *

_"The way those things...looked at me, they were terrified, Rory, they were **terrified**_ _of me_",

* * *

_"SHE IS THE PARADOX, SHE MUST BE PREVENTED",_

_"Get out of here!",_

_"I can't leave them!",_

* * *

_"Always, it always ends like this", _

_"You know what to do",_

_"Someone...someones going to die today",_

"_It can't be you",__  
_

* * *

_"A sacrifice has to be made and of course the Doctor will be the one to go up",_

_"He won't let anyone else do it",_

_"Really, well... I might have something to say about that",_

* * *

_"What are they?",_

_"EXTERMINATE!"_

_"...Daleks"._


	8. Attack Of The Pepperpots - The Escalator

I rested my head on the door frame of the TARDIS door, we were floating in the deep space and the Doctor left us drifting so I decided to sit out, on the edge on the floor with my legs dangling out.

Ponds were asleep of course and the Doctor...well...I don't actually know what the Doctor does when his friends are asleep, I remember he told me Time Lords don't sleep as much as humans.

But anyway I was looking out at the stars, oh and I was crying..can't forget that. I'm not sure but I think I was crying because of Anaiya and her mum and Restac and all that but I can't help thinking that there was something else wrong. Something I was missing.

I sniffed and looked down, playing with my hands. The whole Silurian situation was just horrible, knowing I had killed someones mother, such a horrible feeling. I looked up, willing my tears to stop but they didn't...of course they didn't.

"Hey", I heard a soft Scottish voice say, I half turned and smiled as Amy sat beside me,

"Hey", I replied,

"How are you doing?",

"How'd you think?",

"Well, I don't know unless you tell me", she said, smiling. I looked at her,

"I actually took a way someones mother, someone didn't have a mother because of me",

"You didn't kill it", she argued,

"I was the cause of its death, same thing",

"It probably would have been killed by those Torchwood people",

"You don't know that, and even if that did happen that's still horrible. Is that who we are,the human race. Murderers", I stated, cold heartedly, "What's the point if all we do is kill",

"Because that's not all we do, we're not just murderers, some of us would never take a life. Every race has their faults, and every race tries to fix them, we are no different", she reasoned,

"But Ambrose...",

"Ambrose tried to protect her family, you said it yourself, that's what humans do, we love and care for and protect the people closest to us",

"To the point of murder?",

"And beyond", she said, "That's our problem, we love too much",

"Is that good or bad?",

"Who knows?", she shrugged,

"Oh, Amelia", I sighed, looking at her, "Why aren't you in bed?".

She shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure you aren't going to stumble into...trouble", she muttered, looking down. So she was hiding something, huh,

"Trouble?",

"Yeah, you know, the TARDIS is really big, who knows what you might find..or who",

"Who?", I questioned, she bit her lip and looked down. "Is there someone else on the TARDIS?",

"No..no, just us. Don't mind me, I'm just talking rubbish", she assured, although it wasn't that believable. I narrowed my eyes at her, till she cleared her throat and stood up, "But I will go check on Rory, he'll probably have noticed that I'm not there so...", she trailed off, nodding her head at me and standing up.

I looked back out to the stars frowning. That was surreal, she almost look nervous. Why would she be nervous?

I stood up and closed the doors to the TARDIS and turned, the Doctor would know, wouldn't he? I walked out of the console room and through the corridors when the TARDIS jolted, so fast and sudden that I was flung to the side wall.

What the fuck?

Someone must have felt that, it was such a harsh movement and we weren't even flying. Ok, really need to find the Doctor. I glanced around uneasy and walked a little faster to the library, he might be there.

I rounded a corner and squealed when I bumped into someone, I jumped back and regarded this stranger in front of me, who was just as wide-eyed as I was,

"Oh my God", he breathed, staring at me. I cleared my throat and frowned,

"Who..who are you?".

He had dirty blonde hair, he was shirtless for some reason and he wore baggy tracksuits. And he was _fit. _Like not conventionally but to me he was really hot. Damn.

Anyway I was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He seemed to snap out of his daze and smiled at me, which nearly made me turn to jelly. God, I was such a school girl sometimes,

"I'm..uh...friend of the Doctor's", he answered. I frowned at him,

"Really, how come I've never seen you?",

"Oh, I'm not around much", he said, unconvincingly,

"Ok...err...not that it's bad..but why are you topless?", I asked, looking up,

"Oh, distracting, is it?", he smirked,

"I'm 17...so no", I replied, giving him a look though I loved his flirting,

"17, blimey, that's...young", he muttered,

"Yes, well...it is compared to you", I said,

"How old do you think I am?", he asked,

"...30?".

He chuckled, "Oh..way off",

"How old are you then?",

"The 1000 region",

"You're 1000 years old", I questioned,

"Yeah", he shrugged,

"You're a Time Lord?", I frowned, "But I thought the Doctor was the only one",

"Ah, rule one",

"What's rule one",

"The Doctor lies", he stated then walked around me.

I turned and frowned as he walked away, probably more confused than I was 5 minutes earlier. I shook my head and walked to the library when the TARDIS jolted again, flinging me to the side and making me knock my head for reasons I did not know. I groaned and my mind went fuzzy, I blinked as my surroundings fazed out of sight, my mind gripping out to memories that were inevitably going to fade.

* * *

The first thing that my mind register was something damp, in my foot. Sweat maybe, I wasn't sure but that was the first clear thought that went through my mind. The second was voices, all around me and a new floor that I seemed to be sprawled out on.

I groaned and blinked, willing the water in my foot to piss off, but it stayed like an unwelcome guest.

"Why would she be there?",

"I don't know",

"You don't think she might be..",

"Be what?",

"Suicidal?",

"Rory!",

"What, I've seen these kind of things before",

"Trust me, she isn't",

"But she might, because of Taylor",

"She can't remember him",

"It might be subconscious, she really might be depressed",

"She isn't"

"How do you know?",

"Because I know her, I told you, I've met her couple times before and the Doctor's known her for even longer. She's fine",

"Then why would she be at the bottom of the pool?",

"Maybe she fell, or the TARDIS might've done something",

"That almost kills her?".

I spluttered and coughed out the excess water in my lungs and throat, I had been trying to prevent myself from coughing because I knew when I did the Ponds would stop their conversation. And it was getting interesting.

"Hey, Meg", Rory muttered, crouching in front of me as I sat myself up on the...a...some kind of platform thing. I croaked, which, I've got to be honest wasn't the response I wanted to give but my throat was fucked up so what can you do?

"Alright?",

I mumbled a yes and nodded gently, "Where am I?",

"Earth, for some...fresh air the Doctor says", Amy said,

"This isn't Earth", I muttered, looking around at the very technological environment,

"Well..it's Earth, about 1700 years from our time. Still a bit of fresh air", she supplied.

I rubbed my eyes, noticing how crinkly my hands got, water damage, "What happened to me?".

Rory glanced at Amy uneasily, then looked back at me, "We found you, in the TARDIS pool, you were unconscious, almost about to suffocate",

"Why?", I asked,

"We don't know", Amy said, "Kinda hoping you would but...", she shrugged,

"Where is he?",

"Well...he's shouting at the TARDIS", she answered. I frowned,

"Shouting at the TARIDS?",

"For almost killing you",

"Oh...",

"Actually, I might go and check on him, see if he'll calm down. He was really scared", she told me. I didn't know how to respond so I just kept my gaze on the ground. Amy looked at Rory one more time and headed for the TARDIS.

I sat up properly and looked out, at this new Earth, it was amazing to look at and we were probably going to check it out so I should've be excited, but I wasn't.

"You ok?", Rory asked, I smiled at him,

"Yeah",

"You're crying..", he frowned. I touched my damp eyes and nodded,

"Ok...sure there's a reason for that", I muttered,

"You know he really was terrified, seeing you like that", he said,

"I'm sure he was",

"He didn't know what to do",

"What's you point?", I snapped,

"That he cares about you",

"Yeah, I know, but I've known him for about 2 months. I can't just accept that fact",

"Timelines", he sighed,

"Yeah, fucking timelines", I agreed, I leaned forward and groaned in frustration, "There's something else",

"What?",

"I..I don't know..", I sighed, "I keep having these dreams...of this boy...this guy. He isn't clear though",

"What are the dreams like?",

"Pain. Not like dreams with plot lines of anything. It wasn't a story, it was just...emotions. Raw emotions. And then there was this face I would see. And then I wake up and it's like I supposed to know what it means. Like I'm obligated but I can't. I just can't",

"It's scares you",

"Course it does, the worst thing is I don't know why".

Just then there was this couple, a distraught man and a woman drained of colour. The woman was striding purposely and the man was sort of begging her to stop, I frowned and watched them,

"Angela, please!", he cried, gripping her shoulders, "Don't do this, we can try again..we can try...just don't...please don't leave me", he sobbed. The woman didn't say anything, she just kept on walking, but a tear drop rolled down her face, they both strode past us,

"Angela!",

"What can you do for me now", she snapped, "Nothing! There's nothing left",

"We have each other-",

"I lost my baby!", she exclaimed, gripping her stomach, "What do we do now?",

"We help each other, we can try. Please don't go before we've tried. Please, I love you", he pleaded,

"There's nothing left", she told him then turned and pressed the button on this cubicle that looked like a telephone box but it had the word escalator on it.

"Don't do this! You can't", he yelled, "What about me, eh? I lost my baby, now I'm gonna lose my wife. What do I do?",

"Donate", she shrugged as the elevator pinged and opened. She looked inside then at him, "I'm sorry", she whispered, then walked in and shut the door.

He banged frantically on the glass, "Angela, Angela, for God's sake". Me and Rory jumped up and ran to the guy just as the woman pressed another button and zoomed down,

_"You have donated yourself to the British-American government. Thank you for your sacrifice, you're cooperation is appreciated". _The cubicle announced,

"What?", I frowned,

"Hey, mate", Rory called, "What's that thing, where's she gone",

"Angela", he breathed inside the now empty cubicle,

"Where's she gone?", I asked,

"Are you blind, she's donated", he said,

"Donated what?", Rory asked,

"What do you mean donated what? She's donated herself", he mumbled. Then pressed the button to open the cubicle and took a breath in, I stopped him,

"What are you doing?", I asked,

"She's gone, they've both gone. I have to", he mumbled to himself,

"Donate, what does that mean?", Rory asked,

"Just leave me alone", he snapped and then walked into the cubicle that his wife had previously occupied, he let a couple more tears fall before he pressed the button that took him down,

_"You have donated yourself to the British-American government. Thank you for your sacrifice, you're cooperation is appreciated"._

"I have a really bad feeling that they've just died", I muttered, looking at the glass cubicle.

* * *

"I don't know, she's just lost her baby and she was probably depressed", Rory explained to the Doctor, who was sonicking the cubicle,

"Could be hypnosis...or..I dunno, but if anything was going on in this time period why wouldn't I know about it", he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. I frowned, he'd pretty much ignored me since exiting the TARDIS which is quite weird seeing as he had been 'terrified' apparently.

"We could ask", Amy suggested, walking up to the information box. I followed, with the boys just behind, Amy cleared her throat and said,

"Search donations", she said, then we waited a while,

"1700 years into the future, still shit broadband", I mumbled,

_"Results for Donation:_

_Please specify from 'Organ Donation. Money Donation. Life Donation. Limb Donation'",_

"Err...life..life donation", Amy said,

_"Life Donation selected. Google.5436 definition: Life Donation is the contreversial system that enables suicidal citizens of the Amereicas. the British and The Second Partridge of Ireland to take away their life using The Escalators",_

I frowned at the holographic screen, letting the information sink in, "...What?", I said,

"This...isn't good, this...is very bad", the Doctor muttered, looking around.

"Why...why would the government do this?", Amy asked,

"I don't know..", he muttered,

"Why do they do this? What's the reason behind it?", I asked,

_"Wikipedia: _

_The Life Donation act was issued in 3407, it is a system that is confidential to the government of the Americas, the British and the Second Partridge or Ireland. The Fifth UNIT base announced that this was an Act done under the Extraterrestrial Command. 435, disabling citizens to question the reason behind this and to trust in their respective governments",_

"What...what did you say, did you say 435?", the Doctor exclaimed,

"_The Fifth UNIT base announced that this was an Act done under the Extraterrestrial Command. 435.",_

"435, 435..", he muttered,

"What's 435?", Rory asked,

"Unit Code, gives them the right to do anything they want, no questions", I answered. They all frowned at me, I shrugged, "Jack mentioned it",

"435, there's an override command, in the back of my head, what is it?...Think, think! 435, 6006, no, when was Elvis's birthday...7JP!", he babbled, "There, there it is! 7JP! There you go computer, access code 7JP!",

The computer paused for a minute,probably working things out, "Access denied",

"What?", he frowned, "What'd you mean denied. It's the right code, I know it", the Doctor argued,

"...access denied", it repeated, then shut itself off.

We all paused a minute, frowning at the black screened computer, I glanced up at them,

"Well, what do we do know?", I asked, flapping my arms about,

"I don't...", the Doctor trailed off, looking over my shoulder, "That was fast",

"What was?",

"We're being watched", he said quietly,

"What?", Rory said, "By who",

"Government?", Amy tried,

"Possibly, or it may be criminals. Kinda hoping for government, if I'm honest", he commented,

"..Ok...could it be to do with that access code",

"Yes",

"And do we have a plan?",

"No",

"Right", I said, I looked behind casually and noticed a couple black vans near-by us. I cleared my throat and noticed a train platform, or at least I think it was a train platform. I think it was a Sunday because it was closed, but it seemed like an escape route.

I sniffed and looked back, "Behind us, there's..this thing, could we get out through there?", I suggested,

"Not all of us", the Doctor muttered,

"Two of us then", I said, "I'll go with Rory, you go with Amy, split up", I said,

"No, I'll go with you", the Doctor hissed,

"What does it matter?",

"I need to be there with you, ok",

"I don't need you to care about me Doctor",

"I do",

"Please don't, because if you haven't notice, I don't think that highly of myself",

"You almost died today, I have to protect, I just have to", he stated, as the people got out of the vans, they had guns, but me and the Doctor didn't really notice at the time,

"It isn't your responsibility, you don't have to care, I'm not that special",

"You are so special, to me, to everyone",

"I don't even know who I am!", I snapped, making him frown. Then I felt a grip on my wrist and looked us in time to see the Doctor being dragged away by Amy and I realised I was being pulled away by Rory.

We ran into the platform, and jumped over the platform.

Then I skidded when I realised what me and Rory stupidly ran into, I spun to see the glass door snap shut and went to it, banging on it,

"Where are we?", he asked.

The lift pinged, and started to move down, so...at a guess. A bigger version of that escalator thing.

_"You have donated yourself to the British-American government. Thank you for your sacrifice, you're cooperation is appreciated". _

"No...", I breathed as we moved down, "No! No! Let us out", I yelled banging on the glass but we weren't outside anymore, "No!"

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a black ceiling paired with black walls, I jumped up, breathing deeply. I spun and surveyed my surroundings, frantically looking for Rory, I gasped and looked down and my wrist, brushing my hands on the single slit, it looked like a marking.

I walked forward, keeping my eyes everywhere, just in case.

Then this...pepperpot just...sort of...glided in front of me, I opened my mouth in shock as it regarded me,

"Wow, you look like a...tellytubby",

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF", it screeched, I leaned back, my ears ringing,

"You don't really need to shout, mate, I am..right in front of you",

"IDENTIFY",

"No..no, no, no. Me first, are the humans dying cos of you",

"WE DO NOT ANSWER HUMAN QUESTIONS. FOLLOW ME", it said, spinning it's head and and gliding forward, I glanced on more time around and then followed, not really having anything else to do.

It lead me to this door, and into a room filled with tubes and tubes of humans, dead, of course. They were pale and standing upright, their head hung low. My breath hitched when I saw Angela and her husband in the tubes nearest to me, I brushed on the glass surrounding Angela and sighed, then glared at the...the..umm...pepperpots.

"What the hell are you doing?", I demanded,

"ANOTHER HUMAN", one...pepperpot asked,

"SHE HAS TO IDENTIFY BEFORE WE PROCESS HER", the other answered,

"IDENTIFY", it screeched,

"No, you're gonna answer my questions before I bloody identify",

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED",

"Exterminated?", I asked.

It swiveled it's head to the wall and shot a fire at it, nearly making it crumble to bits,

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATE".

I paused, tiny bit scared but then looked at both of them, "No, cos you said I need to identify, so I'll identify once you answer my questions", I said, confidently, although I didn't feel confident. One of the pepperpots looked at the other, unsure of what to do. Or at least I think it was unsure, hard to tell.

"Right, so...what's going on here, why are the humans killing themselves, what've you done?",

"THEY KILL THEMSELVES OF THEIR OWN FREE WILL, WE DO NOT FORCE THEM TO",

"No but they are literally giving themselves to you, why would they do that?", I asked.

It looked at the other one again and then back at me, "IDENTIFY",

"Why are they giving themselves to you, what do you need?",

"YOU ARE WHAT WE NEED!",

"What?",

"HUMANITY HAS THE MENTAL CAPACITY THAT OUTDOES ANY OTHER LIVING THING, WITH SUCH A MIND, IT IS WASTED ON YOU MONGREL SPECIES. WE CAN USE IT TO ACCELERATE OUR EVOLUTION",

"You're using humans to better your race, look at you, how can you use us, your just technology, you're not human",

"WE NEED HUMANITY",

"The blood in my veins isn't the same as the technology inside your shells! You can't rebuild yourselves using us",

"IDENTIFY",

"Megan Keegan", I snapped, raising an eyebrow, "Good enough for you?".

They stopped and once again looked at each other, then sort of shuffled back, they were quiet for some seconds. Then I sighed and looked at them questioningly, "What?",

"AGE?",

"17",

"YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO THE PRISON",

"I thought once I'd been identified you were gonna 'process' me or something", I asked,

"THE CIRCUMSTANCES HAVE CHANGED",

"What, because you know who I am now?", I scoffed, following one of the Daleks out. It didn't respond, just lead on, constantly checking behind it to see if I was doing something or if I was still there.

It stopped outside a door, I moved a bit closer to it, to see inside the room and instinctively it moved backwards, in an almost..scared way. I frowned at it,

"What's in there",

"PROCEED",

I stepped closer to it, making it shuffle even further and aim it's gun at me,

"YOU WILL PROCEED!",

"Are you scared of me?",

"PROCEED!", it bellowed, and I swear it's voice was breaking by the final, 'proceed'.

I sighed and walked in, into darkness. I could hear the locks being activated almost immediately. I swear, if that thing had hands it would have be trembling, but why.

"Megan?", Rory asked into the dark,

"Rory, thank God", I sighed, relieved, looking around.

"Can you find a light switch because I'm not even sure if I'm blind or no now", he muttered, I chuckled and felt the wall, feeling the reassuring smooth surface till I felt a bump. I pressed all around the bump and then it clicked and the room was illuminated.

Rory was crouching by the wall, legs upright.

"What happened out there with you?", I asked,

"Woke up on the floor here. Pretty boring", he shrugged,

"What no pepperpots?", I frowned,

"Pepperpots?",

"Those things, that captured us",

"There are pepperpots?",

"It's what I call them", I told him, "I woke up on the floor, then next thing I know those things take me to this lab, asked me to identify myself. They said they were using the human brain to accelerate their evolution or something", I sighed, rubbing my eyes,

"You ok?",

"Too many things going through my head. Can't make sense of shit anymore", I muttered,

"I'm a good listener, at least Amy thinks so. And we've got time", he offered,

I smiled and played with my fingers, "That guy, that guy in my dreams. He's so...I just feel like I'm missing something so..so important. It's like when you've told yourself you were going to finish a crossword on that day, and you won't stop till you get it right. And then midday comes and you don't finish it, you just give up. It's like, this feeling you get, like the rest of the day can't go on till you finish it. Like you'll always fell that till you finish it", I sighed, "I don't know, it's just all so weird",

"Believe me, it's really not that weird", Rory half-chuckled, "Being on the TARDIS makes a lot of things not weird. It's kind of a package deal with the Doctor in your life",

"That's another thing, the Doctor. I don't know why but I feel like he's done something so horrible to me, like completely horrible. But I don't know what, and then there's this thing. In my head, 'Rule one- the Doctor lies'",

"What?",

"It's this thought that keeps popping into my head, I have no idea who said it, why they said it or when. All I know is that I was told, rule one, the Doctor lies", I shook my head,

"It's all so fucked up",

"Life is fucked up, Meg, you have to start accepting that. Accept if for what it is, because you can't go back",

"I just wish, for once that I would have some answered, like those pepperpots out there. What's their deal?",

"What do you mean?",

"Well, when I spoke to them, they were, normal for want of a better word. But as soon as I mention my name, the way those things...looked at me, they were terrified, Rory, they were _terrified_ of me",

"And you have no idea why, and that's what terrifies you", he finished,

"It's like ever since I met the Doctor and Jack, I know less and less about...everything",

"I'm..I'm sorry",

"Not your fault", I scoffed, looking around the room.

I stood up from beside Rory and looked around, sighing, "Can't stay here, Rory, we can't, I need to find out what they are doing, I just have to", I groaned and searched the room for any escape routes as Rory stood up, doing the same.

I paused as the door was being unlocked from the outside, I glanced at Rory then back as it revealed a certain Scot-Time Lord duo,

"Oh, look who needs saving now", the Doctor teased,

"Shut it", I warned walking by them, "You seen those pepperpots yet?", I asked as we slowly walked through the corridors,

"Pepperpots?", Amy asked,

"It's what she calls them", Rory explained.

"We haven't seen anything, not yet, but we did find out something interesting when we got arrested-",

"Arrested?", Rory questioned,

"Oh, never mind that", the Doctor exclaimed, "Basically, since the 3000 invasion the suicide rates have been going up and a couple decades ago the authorities were contacted, given an ultimatum by this other species. They call them the Underlords because they have secured themselves under the Earths molten core",

"The Underlords said they would hold off invasion if the government sacrificed 20 humans each week. The government decided to send down humans already planning to kill themselves", Amy continued,

"The Life Donation Act", I said understanding,

"Exactly", the Doctor answered,

"I don't know how this fits in but the pepperpots told me that they needed humans to accelerate their evolution, but they were all metal, like made up of it, they can't use humans to evolve, can they, Doctor?", I asked,

"They might not be able to use flesh and bone but you lot have amazing mental capabilities, it's possible",

"And there was something else Doctor", Rory began, looking at me. I sighed,

"The...pepperpots, they...once I mentioned my name, it was like all of a sudden I became the most dangerous thing in the room", I explained. The Doctor paled,

"Pepperpots...", he mumbled quietly, "You said pepperpots", he said,

"Yeah..I don't know their real name so...",

"Metal, they're made of metal", he questioned,

"Yeah".

We heard a door opening and we all ducked behind this wall cover thing, waiting for the pepperpot to glide away. The Doctor seemed completely terrified of the pepperpot, a contrasting reaction to me.

"What are they?",

"...Daleks", he answered in a gruff voice,

"That's bad?", Rory asked,

"Very bad, the most feared species in the entire universe, born to kill. No compassion, no mercy. Nothing", he answered,

"They're still scared of me, though", I countered,

"They would be", he muttered,

"Why?", I asked, but he just looked at me sadly, "Why would they be scared of me?", I said.

"Come on", he said, getting up and walking on.

He strode, quite purposely into the room with the 'Daleks' and nodded to them, "Well, hello, lovely to see you all again, how you doing?",

"IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE",

"Now, now, hold on just a tick, because look who I've got with me", he smirked, nodding to me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to one of the 'Dalek's, it shuffled back like before,

"You're scared of me", I stated, "Why are you scared of me?", I asked, quite pissed of.

It aimed its gun at me threateningly, "No, no, no, don't start with that shit, alright. Because too many fucking things have been kept from me, and I'm stuck in the dark. So you're gonna answer me, and you're gonna answer me now. Or I swear to God I pull you apart cog by _fucking _cog!", I yelled, breathed deeply and quickly.

My friends behind me all raised their eyebrows in surprise and glanced at each other. Then all the tubes with the dead people floating all turned a red colour,

"THE POISON IS READY", one Dalek announced,

"What?", the Doctor asked, before three Daleks surrounded my three friends and aimed their guns at them,

"What are you doing?", I demanded,

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED",

"I will not", I countered,

"OR THE HUMANS WILL BE POISONED", it said,

"They're already dead, mate",

"THEY HAVE BEEN IN AN INDUCED COMA, THEIR LIFE FORCE GRADUALLY BEING DRAINED. YOU WILL SUBMIT TO BEING EXTERMINATED OR THEY WILL BE PERMANENTLY KILLED",

"'Submit to being exterminate'? Sorry are you asking for my permission to let you exterminate me. Are you that scared that you need me to let you kill me?",

"YOU WILL SUBMIT",

"SHE MUST BE EXTERMINATED NOW", one Dalek cried, the other swiveled it's head to look at it,

"WHY?",

"SHE IS THE PARADOX, SHE MUST BE PREVENTED",

"Prevented? What do you mean?", I asked,

"Meg...get out", the Doctor said slowly,

"But what do they mean?", I pressed,

"Megan!",

"They are going to kill those people, ok. I'm not leaving",

"Do you know what they are going to do to you!", he snapped. I glanced at the Daleks worriedly, "Get out of here!",

"I can't leave them!",

"YOU WILL MOVE", it ordered,

"Where?", I asked,

"DALEKS DO NOT ANSWER HUMAN QUESTIONS",

"Why not just

* * *

for today, huh?", I said,

"MOVE!",

"What do you want with me?!",

It paused, then turned it's eye so it was staring straight at me,

"ASSISTED SUICIDE", it announced,

"YOU MUST BE PREVENTED", they all begun to chant, "YOU MUST BE PREVENTED.

* * *

Next time.

_Attack of the Pepperpots - The Suicide Game_

* * *

_"What the hell is happening to me! Doctor!",_

* * *

_"What are they doing to them?",_

* * *

_"The only way to stop them is if we give them a life!",_

* * *

_"Humans would never just kill themselves, not like that. You've interfered somehow",_

* * *

_"Always, it always ends like this",_

_"You know what to do",_

_"Someone...someones going to die today",_

"_It can't be you",__  
_

* * *

_"A sacrifice has to be made and of course the Doctor will be the one to go up",_

_"He won't let anyone else do it",_

_"Really, well... I might have something to say about that",_

* * *

_"In your personal future you do something terrible to the Daleks. Something that will make each and every Dalek terrified of you",_

_"YOU ARE OUR NIGHTMARE"._


	9. AOTP- The Suicide Game

_Attack of the Pepperpots - The Suicide Game_

* * *

I blinked gaping at them, then glanced back at the Doctor,

"PROCEED",

"Wait, wait, wait, just..just hang on!", the Doctor exclaimed, "Look, there's only...what...a dozen of you..on board. How are you meant to rebuild an entire Dalek crucible with just 12, I mean last time I saw you there were six, have you...just doubled?", he asked, frantically trying to bring the heat off me.

"WE HAVE COME DIRECTLY FROM A SPACE-TIME EVENT", one Dalek explained,

"What was that?".

The Dalek swiveled and looked at me then back at the Doctor who nodded, "Gotcha, but why here, why Earth, why now?",

"THE DESTINATION WAS UNINTENTIONAL AND ACCIDENTAL",

"WE ARRIVED DEEP WITHIN THE EARTHS CRUST AND HAVE BEEN REBUILDING OURSELVES SINCE THE SECOND MILENIA",

"A thousand years? In a thousand years you've built 12 of you off a thousands years worth of suicidal people?", I asked, "Why would you do it for so long, what's the point?",

"WE MUST TAKE TIME IN REBUILDING",

"Why?", the Doctor asked. They paused,

"You're scared", Rory spoke up, quite timidly, but he was right. They were scared,

"You are", the Doctor agreed, glancing at me,

"Why are you scared of me?", I asked, hesitantly,

"WE MUST BE CAUTIOUS AROUND YOU...IT IS NECESSARY",

"Why, what could I have possibly done..to scare off such a heartless, mercyless race?", I demanded, and as soon as I'd asked that the people around started shaking, as if they were having a seizure and the liquid around them turned crimson.

I frowned, as confused as the Daleks were, so much so that the ones restraining the Ponds and the Doctor let go of them to investigate,

"What...what's happening? What are you doing to them?", Amy questioned,

"THIS IS NOT OF OUR DOING",

"Well...of course it is", the Doctor called, scanning the tube with his sonic, "You're the only one in control of this whole thing, you must have something to do with this", he said, running up to the computers and scans.

He peered for a moment then chuckled, shaking his head,

"Stupid Daleks, you've forgotten to take account, the humans you first took you scanned for virus. Thousand years later they're off plugging in the drugs and upgrade, you forgot to scan. System needs an upgrade or you'll all fail", he explained, for our benefit and the Daleks.

One Dalek aimed it's gun at the Doctor, "YOU WILL FIX IT",

"Of course, just one thing before I do", he said, then belted out of there, grabbing my hand as Amy grabbed Rory's and ran out of the room, ducking out of the way of the Daleks shots.

* * *

We paused by a corner wall and panted, looking back and forth and around,

"Everyone ok?", the Doctor asked, giving me a look. I nodded, then smiled,

"Yeah..thanks", I cleared my throat, "And..you know...I'm sorry, for not appreciating you and stuff".

He beamed at me and I chuckled and shook my head before he pulled me into a bear hug that I was only too happy to reciprocate,

"Back to the situation", Rory groaned,

"Right yes", the Doctor said, "Those people are still alive, the Daleks are draining their life support, there a way to override and reroute the entire system, bang and done",

"That simple?" I asked,

"Of course".

I looked down as he strolled of in search of a room, "No..but Doctor, there's something else...humans would never just kill themselves, not like that. They...we prefer doing these things in private, of course they'll be a few... but all these public suicides. Out in the open. Escalators. I mean, they've interfered _somehow_".

He nodded and looked down, contemplating it, "This is more than building power. Suicides", he shook his head, "Playing with people like that", he muttered walking off.

I sighed and followed him and the Ponds.

As soon as we walked into a room filled with screens and circular tubes the doors around us closed and locked and the Daleks pooped up on the screens. So they'd been watching us,

"Ah hello again", the Doctor greeted,

"Hello", Amy said,

"Hi", me and Rory waved. ,

"DOCTOR, YOU WILL ASSIST US",

"Yeah, or...how about I don't assist you",

"THEN MEGAN WILL",

"Megan will what?",

"ASSIST US",

"What?", I scoffed, "I don't know anything about that",

"YOU WILL".

Then a searing pain went through my hand and I cried out,

"What the hell is happening to me! Doctor!".

Faintly I could hear the Doctor shouting to stop this but then that became as insignificant as the sweatiness in my shoe. I clamped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to calm myself down but then saw it was glowing. I gasped as the Ponds and the Doctor fussed over me, I threw myself back against the wall and stared and the cut on my hand from earlier that was glowing where the scab would of been,

"AHhhh...relativity", I gasped, then paused, "Whaaaahhhhhh! No! Time and...Dalekanium!".

Then it all fazed away and I almost passed out but caught myself...well...Rory caught me and my head rolled forward onto his shoulder,4

"Megan, Megan, look at me", he said, I blinked and stared into his eyes, focusing only on them. Huh, they were sort of dark brown. I could see a bit of my reflection in them too. Ha!

"NOW SHE HAS THE KNOWLEDGE, SHE WILL HELP US",

"Are you insane, she's in no state to help you!", Amy protested,

"SHE WILL, WE'VE IMPLANTED HER MIND WITH EVERY DALEK FACT, EVERY UNIVERSAL EQUATION, EVERYTHING SHE WILL NEED AND IT ALL CAME FROM US",

"If you had the information why use me?", I asked drowsily,

"WE DO NOT HAVE THE SAME MENTAL CAPACITY AS HUMANS TO CHANNEL THIS KNOWLEDGE",

"You mean she's part of the Hind Mind?", the Doctor asked,

"YES",

"You idiots! Oh can't you see, you've been questioning how she had the knowledge to do what she did, it was you all this time! God! You've just created an endless paradox", he exclaimed,

"Do what, what did I do?",

"Spoilers",

"THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, MEGAN WILL FIX THE PROBLEM",

"Why'd you choose me?",

"ONLY YOU WOULD HAVE THE COMPASSION TO SAY YES, SOMETHING THE DOCTOR WOULD LACK, WHICH IS WHY HE SAID NO",

"Why would I need compassion?"

"BECAUSE IN TRYING TO FIX THE PROBLEM YOU MAY REVIVE ALL THE HUMANS".

I frowned and looked at the Doctor who was looking down, I glanced at the Ponds then back at him, "Did you know this?",

"THE TIME LORD IS ONCE AGAIN SELFISH",

"Stop it", he growled,

"Hang on, hang on, hang on. You're telling me that by saving you he would've also saved all those people", I asked,

"DOCTOR?", the Dalek said, looking at him through the screen,

"No, I asked you for a reason",

"YES",

"Ok, but you're gonna answer something for me. Humans, they would never kill themselves that way, what did you do?",

"TELEPATHIC BRAINWAVE, RELEASED IN SEISMIC PATTERNS ECHOING AROUND THE GLOBE. THEY CONTAIN A LITTLE CONSCIOUSNESS OF A BLACK HOLE. ALL THAT EMPTINESS, BUT JUST A SLIVER, ANY MORE AND THEY GO MAD",

"But why didn't the whole human race kill themselves",

"THE HUMANS NEEDED TO EXPERIENCE GRIEF TO UNLOCK THESE BRAINWAVES",

"So...so, the government knew about this all, all this time?", Rory asked,

"They were holding off invasion from them", Amy explained, side-glancing the Doctor, "They bargained with the Dalek".

I looked down, one more thing was haunting me,

"One more thing", I said slowly, "Who am I, to you, what am I to you?",

It paused then looked me dead in the eye, "YOU ARE OUR NIGHTMARE".

I stared at it for a moment then shut the screen off angrily, "Urgh!", I exclaimed, then looked the Doctor dead in the eye, "You tell me, you tell me what I did", I said, slowly and threateningly,

"Megan-",

"Tell me", I demanded, "Please",

"In your personal future you do something terrible to the Daleks. Something that will make each and every Dalek terrified of you",

"Do what?...Doctor, do what?!".

He just shook his head and went to the computers bringing up a number of screens, I groaned and went to the back of the room, trying to calm myself down.

"Ok...I can get this door open, we can run to the Escalator and I'll set a self destruct on this place", he announced,

"What?", Amy scoffed, "You're gonna leave them",

"If I do I set the Dalek's free, they are capable of killing way more people",

"We can find a way", Rory argued,

"Oh, really", the Doctor asked, "Ok, tell me a way",

"Doctor", Amy warned,

"No, seriously, if there is a way, tell me. Because I don't want to do this", he said, staring into Amy's eyes. I blinked and fazed out of their argument, feeling slightly more dizzy than before, I could hear their voices and if I tired I could work out what they were saying but I was focusing more on finding the wall behind me so I could slide to the floor easily.

"Doctor, if we're gonna do this we have to think!",

"I've tried Pond, I have",

"There are hundreds of people that we can either save or kill", Rory said firmly, "We are not gonna do the later",

"Then tell us, how else are we going to stop them", the Doctor retorted.

The wall I was resting on wasn't in fact the wall, it was the door, so when it slid open I gasped and fell back onto a hard, cold metal, I spun and stared at the Dalek whose eyestalk was level with my eyes.

"YOU WILL COME", it ordered,

"She will not", the Doctor protested coming up beside me and gripping my arms.

I swayed a bit, off balance, then blinked and shook my head to refocus,

"You've crammed all that information into her head, in what way do you think she is going to help you?", he spat.

I yanked my arm from his grip and stepped to the Daleks side, he frowned at me as the Ponds got to his side, all staring in confusion, "They're not going to kill me", I muttered, mustering up all the concentration I could, "And I can...can save them..those people",

"Look at you, Megan, you're in no state", Amy argued

"If not me, then who?", I asked, regarding the Doctor for a moment, then I looked at the Dalek who regarded me then turned and glided away. I smiled at them and the door closed.

I took in a deep breath and followed on after the Dalek.

* * *

I entered the central room with all the dead people and frowned. They weren't red anymore, or shaking. Was it all fine now?

"WE PUT THEM IN A TEMPORARY STASIS. IT WILL NOT LAST LONG",

I nodded and went the computers, noticing the computer had a subtle beeping at the bottom of the screen. Like a webcam light. I glanced at the Daleks who were completely oblivious to it, oblivious to the fact the Doctor was listening in,

"Why did you want me?",

"YOU WILL HELP US ESCAPE EARTH",

"Or...",

"OR THE HUMANS WILL DIE".

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to help you escape",

The Dalek paused, "THE HUMANS WILL DIE",

"No they won't, because we're going to save them, because not everything has to ends with mass murders and choices", I told them, "...And because...it doesn't need to take 15,000 people to die to stop _you_".

All twelve Daleks remained quiet as I speculated on how much I should reveal at this point, I decided to turn to the computer and start typing out theoretical equations and other clever stuff that I can't go into right now,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", one Dalek demanded,

"Working out what it takes to unlock that black hole thingymabob you were talking about",

"WHY?",

"Because I am going to do a clever thing, now shut up".

Apparently the Dalek wasn't having that so it rolled up to me and aimed it's gun at me, "YOU WILL EXPLAIN".

I sighed and brought up my hand, which had that slit from earlier that I didn't understand until a couple minutes ago, "What's this?",

"I DO NOT KNOW", it admitted,

"No, of course you don't, you're a computer, you don't see flesh wounds. You don't react to it, you would know what blood was if it slapped you in the face. Because you are metal", I said, tapping it's exterior,

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, WHAT IS IT'S SIGNIFICANCE?", it cried,

"This is a catalogue system, it was imprinted by the British-American government. The Escalators have two buttons, exterior and interior, they are both confirmation that this is what you want to do. A signiture, you press the button you accept that you will die courtesy of the Escalators".

The Dalek paused, still unaware,

"All these people, they haven't got the mark on their hand. I do because I never signed up for the Escalator, I didn't press a button, I didn't want to go down. The mark is a way of identifying who isn't supposed to be there. Right now, in my blood, I've got about a million negative charges going through me to signify I am wrong. I am not supposed to be here. Any scanner will pick me up no time, any blood test taken down here will uncover me",

"I am a walking talking electrical extravaganza", I proclaimed, "Obviously they're unharmful to me, but they do have an enormous amount of influence on electrical things", I said, "Like this",

I place my hands at the base of the computer where the webcam was at, frying the Doctor's connection to the room. I knew he wouldn't approve of me sacrificing myself. Men!

I turned to them, smiling, they were looking at me blankly, "Still don't get it, huh?", I looked around at their naturally blank faces, "You take a person who had been drained of life force, clinging on to the tiniest atom of life, you take a living ticking human furnace. Jump start their systems using me as mass defibrillation. Sorted!", I grinned, fanning my hands out like I'd just done a trick.

"...YOU WOULD DIE", it finally said,

"And you...would live", I retorted,

"...", the Daleks fell silent, looking at each other,

"Why are you so worried, why do you care if I live or...", I stopped, "Die", I sighed, "Of course, I'm in your future, I die now and I can't be there. Paradox", I stated, "But a paradox that saves you..all of you",

"YOU WILL DO IT",

"Yeah, I know", I nodded.

"Megan, don't you dare!", the Doctor cried, running in, sonic blazing, with the Ponds by his side,

"Oh my God", I mouthed, to myself, then turned to him, "You couldn't have chosen a better entrance, like drop from the sky or enter with an explosion", I suggested,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", he asked, dismissing the Daleks and striding straight to me,

"Saving 15,000 people, I'm sorry, is that wrong?", I questioned,

"You can't sacrifice yourself, you know what that might cause,

"I know, but it's worth it. Of course it is",

"Megan...", he began,

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe other people might want to do good", I snapped,

"You are 17 years old, I am not going to let you do this",

"You haven't got a choice, I'm the only one who can pull this off", I stated. Although that was a lie, because there was Rory, but I was hoping neither Amy nor Rory realised this,

"Always, it always ends like this", he muttered to himself,

"Not always", I argued, "But when it's need to",

"I worked it out, without you in the equation", he told me,

"Things have changed, you know that, so do I"

"You know what to do", Rory asked,

"Someone...someones going to die today", I confessed,

"It can't be you", the Doctor growled.

I groaned as the Doctor moved to the computer and restarted it, typing away furiously, I eyed the Daleks who were remaining impartial, because it really didn't matter who was going to die, as long as they got out.

"The only way to stop them is if we give them a life!", I cried, in frustration,

"Doesn't have to be yours", he muttered,

"Right, well while you work out how you're going to stop the inevitable, I'm going to save these humans",

"Can't do that I'm afraid", he said, standing up straight,

"And you're gonna stop me", I challenged, he stared me down and then with out doing anything physical knocked me out. Just by staring me down.

* * *

I woke up in the room we were in before with Amy and Rory sprawled out beside me, after a moment out pre-unconcious confusion, I jumped up and scanned the room,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no", I mumbled, heading for the door and trying to open in, "Urgh...Doctor!", I exclaimed, waking up Amy and Rory,

"What the..", Rory mumbled,

"Where are we?", Amy asked,

"A room", I answered,

"Where?",

"In a place", I replied, accessing the cameras to the room the Doctor was in, I analysed the situation. He was in the center, with the Daleks surrounding him not in a threatening way, just so they could get the best view.

"What does he think he's going to do?", I commented,

"Regeneration energy", Amy answered, "He's a Time Lord, they have tons of it, apparently",

"And what is regeneration energy",

"Life force, pure life force", she answered.

I sighed and looked at the screen, then groaned in annoyance,

"A sacrifice has to be made and of course the Doctor will be the one to go up",

"He won't let anyone else do it", Rory said,

"Really, well... I might have something to say about that",

"I think he knew that", Amy muttered, looking down at my hand, which no longer bore a mark. I gasped and brushed my skin frantically,

"Oh...he is so dead", I growled,

"Yeah, he is", she said, sadly.

I took the time to actually notice, I'd been caught up in the saving I didn't realise he was actually going to die. He was actually going to sacrifice himself and here I was ranting on about how much I was going to kill him the next time I see him. But there was no next time. He was going to die, here and now.

And of course Amy was devestated, so was Rory and so was I deep down, and so, naturally, I had to do something.

I rolled my eyes and went to the computers, typing away,

"What are you doing?", Amy asked

"Audio feed", I replied, as the air filled with the sound coming from the room the Doctor was in, "And...electrical influence. Silly Daleks. Giving me all the information I need, because you see now _this_, Ponds", I pointed to my head, or more specifically my brain, "Is full of everything Dalek, which means I know what I can do to save them and stop them",_  
_

"So what are you planning?", Rory asked,

"Don't actually know yet", I muttered, turning to face them, "Or...better still, I do...yes! Oh that's good", I exclaimed,

"Starting to sound like the Doctor there", Amy commented smirking, I stared at her,

"No..",

"Yep",

"What's the plan?", Rory chuckled, shaking his head,

"Right, so that Daleks emitted small doses of pure black hole consciousness into all humans, but just a sliver", I said,

"Because...any more and they'd mad", Amy guessed,

"Exactly, so what if..I reconstructed whatever it is they used so it would backfire, and regress that power into them", I pondered,

"But they're not humans", Rory pointed out,

"Which is why we need to use all of that black hole energy instead of just the sliver. Full force of a black holes enough to take out a couple Daleks, yeah?",

"Worth a shot", Amy shrugged,

"Love the enthusiasm Pond", I said, turning to the computer, "Any kind of black hole converter would need an insane amount of power,and seeing as there is already a room with near-dead humans I am guessing", I pointed to a room on the schematics, "There is the thingymabob they used to release those waves",

"But how do you reverse it?", Rory asked, as I unlocked the door, it slide open smoothly. I headed for the door and turned on the spot,

"I'll do a thing", I said,

"What thing?",

"I don't know, a clever thing",

"What clever thing?",

"It's a working progress",

"You mean you don't know", Amy questioned,

"Nope", I grinned and headed out, in search of a room in a place with the thingymabob where I would do my thing. Right!

* * *

"In here", I said, entering the room.

We emerged in a place with dozens and dozens of generators, I stared around, looking for a main control bit, or manual input. It had to be around here,

"Wow...Daleks got a pay rise this year", Amy muttered.

I located the shroud of computers and strode towards it, I leaned over and accessed the Doctor's footages,

"IS IT READY?", a Dalek asked to the Doctor,

"As it'll ever be",

"YOU WILL REGENERATE?", it asked,

"Err...yeah, yeah I will, which is a shame because I like this face, only just got it to be honest", he muttered, fiddling with some wires, "But hey...times change", he added softly, he was upset apparently.

I sighed and accessed the computers, looking for a surge of energy in the generators recorded history. If I could find the equation of that surge I could reverse it and target it at the Daleks easy, but that'll solve only one problem.

The Doctor still needed to do his thingy and regenerate.

I shook my head and continued typing, searching for that equation, I needed it. Then I could work from there.

"Anything we can do?", Rory asked timidly,

"Could do with a coffee", I muttered, he paused frowning, "I'm joking, Rory",

"Oh, right, it's just you seem..",

"I can sort out the Daleks, can't save the Doctor",

"Just do what you can", Amy said, softly,

"But he's going to die Pond, I need to stop that, I have to",

"I know, I know, just don't beat yourself up if you can't", she reassured.

There! Surge of electrical energy and there is the equation. I ran it through my head and switched it onto the Daleks Hind brain that I had the schematics for. Surge of electrical power.

Oh my...Stupid, stupid Megan.

I was so oblivious, surge of electrical power. A black hole, capable of sucking in light! If that isn't power I don't know what is.

I grinned and worked out the equation so it would leave just a smidge of it's power behind and then plugged in the new equation and let it surge through the Daleks. I did remember to leave me out of the Hind brain though.

Me and the Ponds stared at the footage in anticipation, then it happened, the Daleks surrounding the Doctor started spinning and moving uncontrollably, their heads twisting at amazing speeds till they exploded. Quite abruptly, and messily.

The Doctor himself was confused as fuck, he frowned and looked around in wonder then noticed the camera in the corner of the room and shook his head at it,

"Don't you do anything", he warned.

I smiled ans looked at the Ponds before going to the computer and rearranging the black hole energy to something a little safer, I had to get it connected to all the humans biological systems,

"Amy, there is a 7-digit number on the platform the Doctor is working on, tell me what it is", I asked,

"Err...5289912", she answered,

"...912, ok. What's that thing he always says?", I asked as she got to my side,

"Geronimo?",

"Yeah...geronimo".

It's funny which moments your mind chooses to shut down, and why too. Like for example I had never experience the sensation of falling unconscious but nowadays I can't seem to get enough of it. Anyway my body chose to collapse at the best moment.

And now...I don't like the word geronmino.

* * *

I groaned and nuzzled into my shoulder. No... hang on you can't nuzzle your own shoulder. Not unless your head was bent down and my head wasn't bent down, I knew that much. I breathed in and looked back to see a certain guilty looking Time Lord prepared for a scolding.

Instead I hugged him with all the energy I had, and that wasn't much. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me,

"Don't scare me like that again, Doctor",

"You too", he retorted.

I pulled back and frowned,

"What happened to me?",

"Saved my life Meg, destroyed the Daleks and saved the humans, not one life lost. I need you around more", he muttered,

"I can't remember any of the clever things", I said,

"No, you wouldn't, it was draining you. I locked it away, you'll get it back when you need it",

"Which is...?",

"Spoilers...Megan, you really are important to me and Jack, you need to keep yourself safe, if not for me then for Jack".

I sighed lifting out my pinky,

"I solemnly swear to tell you if and when I have a stupid risky plan",

He smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine, "Likwise", he promised.

"Ah, made up then", Rory commented strolling towards us, between them they were carrying 4 cups, "Got you that coffee", he smiled,

"I don't like coffee, it was a joke", I said, apologetically,

"Oh we know, it's hot chocolate", Amy chuckled, as they both sar down either side of us,

"Where are we?", I asked, taking a cup from Rory,

"Trafalgur Street, best place to see it", the Doctor answered,

"See what?", Amy asked,

"Life", he beamed, and then, as if on cue all the Elevators in the park ounged as mire and people began filling up them, and exiting frowning and confused.

"The whole black whole depression's been wiped, they are newly made amnesia patients. But they're happy", he explained,

"All of them?", I asked,

"All of them",

_"Government officials are asking citizens to direct these out of the blue lost travellers to the nearest hopitals where they will be admitted. Citizens are helping out as much as they can on request of duty. A new statement from the minister of extraterrestrial allegiance saying that the Elevator program may need to be rethought is said to be linked with these appearances...",_

"Megan", Rory said, averting my attention from the big screen, "Look", he pointed to that woman, Angela, who'd lost her baby, sort of wondering about, then I notice the other guy, her huanand who also seemed lost, I smiled at Rpry them jumped up, placing my cup carefully on the bench, Rory did the same,

"Where are you going?", Amy asked,

" To do a thing", Rory answered with a grin.

I ran up to Angela, Rory just beside me and smiled at her,

"Hi, hello can you help me, it's just I'm having trouble remembering-",

"It's okay, if you just go to that fit bloke in the blue shirt, he'll help you out", I said pointing at her husband,

"Him?", she smiled,

"Yep, better go quick, I think she's going to pounce on him any second", Rory warned,

"Am not", I protested,

"Errr...ok thanks", she muttered heading in the direction of the man in question. If he wasn't married.

We watched as the two began talking and laughing in embarrassment at the misguidance. I beamed away at the sight then looked at Amy and the Doctor on the chair, I frowned and looked at Rory,

"Rory? Who's Taylor?".

He tensed up and looked down, "No one, no one you know right now", he answered, I nodded.

_Liar._

* * *

_**Alright, thank you all for favouriting and following. :)**_

_** Who else is in love with Danny/Clara?!**_

_**Anyway, because I am desperate and because I am an evil human Dalek I am going to say...next chapters up when I get a couple more reviews. Mwahahahaha. **_

_***clears throat, adjusts jumper and walks out of room maintaining little dignity***_


	10. Simply Forgotten

_23rd September 2005. Mary Anne College- London_

The TARDIS wheezed and coughed as we landed by the school car park like before. I stopped by the doors and turned to the Doctor, the Ponds were asleep.

"I...I'm going to make it up to her, Doctor", I said, by the door,

"Who?",

"Restac",

"You're still thinking about that?", he asked,

"Of course I am, and I will, I'll make sure that the Silurians and the humans live in peace. I'll do it in Anaiya's name", I assured him. He smiled and hugged me,

"I know you will. And she'll be grateful.", he whispered in my ear, he pulled back and kissed my forehead, "Bye Meg".

I nodded, "Bye",

I left the box, smiling gently. Anaiya was going to be grateful, wherever she was. But what about Rory and Amy and probably the Doctor too, they were hiding something from me.

I sighed and glanced back at the TARDIS and took a few steps forward so I could watch it dematerialize. When it had gone completely it crossed my mind that the I might not have been returned to the right time. I looked around for any clocks, my own would be wrong.

Just them the alarms that filled the school could be heard from outside, the end of class alarms. So that would probably mean the end of history, where Amy came to pick me up. So I had...drama. Ok. I walked into the building via the gate and went into the hallway.

As I was walking up I heard running footsteps coming down and instinctively moved the side to allow whoever was running to whizz past me. But I didn't know the person who was running, was running to get to me. So when Cat bumped into me on the steps I was surprised at her demeanor. She was excited, and that surprised me because only two things get Cat excited. Hot guys and motorbikes. Which one was it today?

"Cat!", I exclaimed.

"Meg, oh thank god! Come on, come on", she squealed dragging me up, she still had her bag so I deduced that she hadn't been to class yet.

"What-what's wrong?", I stammered,

"Oh you'll see", she said.

We ran into the second floor corridor and she pulled me into the drama class. She let go off my hand when we arrived so I stumbled into someone. I gasped and was ready to apologise but when I looked up I didn't.

Why oh why oh why was Captain Jack Harkness at my school?

He looked down at me and grinned, it had been a while since I saw him so we did hug. I'd gotten used to hugging him now. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, as I squeezed him tightly.

Then I realised where I was, and I realised that hugging Jack wasn't the best thing to do. I jumped out of his arms and stared at him, clearing my throat. I glanced at my class who was staring at me. _Ok, ok, think quick._

I nodded my head at him and he did the same, then I went to my seat and sat as if nothing happened. Next to me was Cat and Daniel. Lauren wasn't in my drama class.

"What the hell was that", Daniel whispered to me,

"Oh, he's umm...he is my friend", I said, nodding,

"Are all your friends that old?", he asked,

"Just a few", I frowned and turned to Cat, "Sorry, why did you drag me to class?",

"Look at him!", she squealed, "You have got the most sexy and fuckable friend ever".

I blinked. Sexy? Yeah alright. Fuckable? Meh. But why was he here, in London?

"Ok, everyone this is Jack Harkness, I'll explain why he's here in a moment", said Miss Angelo. I caught Jack grinning at me and stuck out my tongue as miss brought out the register.

But there was something I was forgetting, something about Jack. The photo! Oh yeah. I brought out my wallet as the register was being called out, and pulled out the photo in the pocket.

And I cried.

It wasn't a full on wailing cry, it was just one tear. One tear that fell on the photo I had taken from Jack. Because the photo was the scariest thing I had encountered that day, and not because it was of a picture I hadn't taken yet. And not because it was of me when I was older. It was because of the boy, around my age who had his hands wrapped around my shoulder. A boy I didn't know. But I did. But I didn't. And that was terrifying.

I shook my head, "Miss", I blurted out,

"Yes, Megan", she asked, pausing the register,

"I...umm...I've got to get my books from my locker",

"Be quick, ok?".

Cat and Daniel didn't pick up on my voice wavering, I didn't think Jack had either.

I got up from my seat and left the room in a relatively normal fashion, then ran, to the only place I could, ignoring Jack's calling of my name, because he'd worked it out of course.

I raced down the staircase, fully aware someone was running after me and went I was at the bottom I hid around the back of it.

Let me explain that. You know in a house with stairs. There is usually a cupboard under it. And inside the cupboard there is a room to hide. In a school the staircases don't have cupboards under, but the space is still there and that's where I hid, whenever I was bunking and other stuff. There were no cameras, no people, no anything. It was my own space. And God knows I needed it.

I should explain that too, I always say God knows. I know the phrase is god knows, with no capital. But I'm a Catholic Christian. And yes, I am aware that although I am a Christian I have been using the Lords name in vain quite a lot, but it's a hard habit to break. But anyway I'm a Christian.

I always have been, and the whole all of time and space thing kind of fucks that up. All those planets and civilizations out there contradicts the Bible. But I was still a believer and I always will be because I believe that God answered my prayers when he sent the Doctor and Jack my way, I've been the happiest I've ever been since my mum died. And I do thank God. I can accept that this topic has a lot of controversy . Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs.

Anyway, I was hiding under that staircase, crouching in the corner and holding back my tears. I was staring at the photo, brushing my hand on the mystery boys face. Who the fuck is he? And why was I so upset?

"Meg! Meg!", I heard the American voice call my name. I clamped my mouth shut and slowed my breathing, he ran down the stairs. His footsteps thundered the concrete above my head.

"Megan!",

I shut my eyes tightly. Slowly I brought myself to stand so I could run for it if I needed.

"Meg", his voice was closer and when I opened my eyes I saw Jack. He frowned and then looked at my hand, the one holding the photo and stared at it. But for now he ignored it and instead hugged me as tightly as he could. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in and out.

* * *

I was sitting outside during lunch. My back against the brick wall, my knees folded.

"Who is he?", I asked quietly.

My friends had decided to leave me with Jack for a bit, I knew they had questions, hell, I had questions. I don't know how I was going to explain it though. Now I was sitting beside Jack, trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Your best friend", he replied. I shook my head and looked down at the photo,

"And why don't I know him?",

"You forgot him, not long ago. There are cracks in the universe, on the other side is nothing, he got absorbed by a crack and it consumed him. He was wiped from history and forgotten.",

"Why do you remember him?",

"I'm a time traveler", he shrugged,

"So am I",

"Yeah, but he was part of your specific time line. Your past before the time traveling changed significantly because of his absence so you had to forget him",

I sighed, "And the Doctor? And the Ponds?",

"They remember"

"Taylor", I sighed, "Of course, Taylor". So this was Taylor, "Taylor who?",

"Taylor Richmond".

"Taylor Richmond", I repeated, "So no one remembers him? No one at all?",

"Just us time travelers", he told me. I sighed and looked down at the photo. Pupils were looking at Jack, I don't know if it was because he was hot or because he was new face. Maybe it was because he was a hot new face.

"I don't know him", I whispered, "I've never seen him before in my life", I said.

"You're still upset", Jack pointed out, I nodded,

"But why", I whispered, "Why am I upset, I don't remember him, I don't know him", I shook my head, "It just... it doesn't make sense". I sighed, then groaned into my hand.

I breathed out and tilted my head back so it rested on the wall behind me, "Why are you here, Jack?", I asked,

"Came to check on you", he replied, I scoffed,

"Yeah, and now the real reason?".

"That is the reason", he protested,

"Ok, so you came from Cardiff to London just to check on me? Have you forgotten how to use a phone?",

"Alright..so, there is another thing. But I still came for you", he promised,

"Right and what is this...thing?",

"Just a thing, something to investigate, thought you might be up for it",

"Right now?", I asked, happy I could bunk college,

"Well, no, I'm sort of waiting for a lead, then we do the thing", he admitted,

"Waiting for a thing", I chuckled, "Ok..and in the meantime?",

"Milkshake?", he offered, with a grin.

"Meg?", I looked up and saw Cat and Lauren looking down at me, smiling like...well...like freaks. They wanted to meet my 'hot' friend. I rolled my eyes as Jack stood up to smile at them.

"Jack?", I called to him, extending my arms so he could pick me up. He did so with ease and even gave me a grin, though I rolled my eyes and pulled his hands from around my waist. He pouted, then remembered Cat and Lauren were there and in comes sexy Jack. All flirt, no shame.

"Captain Jack Harkness", he grinned and shook their hands in turn. I rolled my eyes for the third time in the space over 2 minutes. Only Jack could make me do that.

"Jack these are my friends, Lauren and Cat. Guys, this is my friend, Jack", I introduced them,

"So, now how are you friends, I mean, the age difference", Cat asked,

"Oh, it doesn't really change things.", Jack explained.

"So you two aren't... together or...", Cat trailed off. I gaped at her in horror,

"Well...". Jack began,

"What?! No way", I protested,

"It wouldn't be the worst thing", Jack pointed out,

"It really _really _would", I shot back,

"We did kiss",

"We did not", I exclaimed,

"Oh right, yeah",

"Wha- Do you mean...? Jack!". So me and Jack had a scheduled snog, "I bet you initiated it", I smirked,

"Hey, you weren't complaining", We'd apparently forgotten about Lauren and Cat,

"What the hell?", Lauren asked,

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's not important", I assured her. She seemed ok with it, or she was going to wait till Jack left to question me.

"Who's that?", Cat asked, pointing at the picture in my hand, I cursed myself and kept it tight in my hand,

"Nothing, doesn't matter",

"But...was that you?", Lauren asked,

"It was my mum", I stated, hating myself for saying that.

"Can we see it?", Lauren asked gently, I frowned, glanced at Jack then handed it over. They smiled and looked at it, curiously.

"You look exactly like your mum, Meg", Cat said, gently. I smiled and nodded.

"Who's he?", Lauren said, slowly. I knew she was talking about 'Taylor',

"Just some guy, you wouldn't have heard of him", I said, I was about to take it back but stopped when I noticed something, "Laur...you're crying", I told her, Cat looked up and also noticed this. Lauren frowned and brushed her eyes,

"Oh, I am, ok. Why?", she asked. I shrugged,

"Are you ok?", I asked,

"No", she replied quickly, "No, no I'm not", she said, confusion etched across her face,

"Why?", Cat asked,

"I don't know", Lauren whispered. She handed me back the photo, "Here",

I took it and frowned, sharing a glance with Jack. Then the end of lunchtime bell sounded and all the kids started moving,

"See you in class!", Cat called as we got pulled apart by the masses of kids, I gave her the thumbs up, though I really wasn't going to see them in class.

I closed my eyes momentarily then turned to see Jack's concerned face,

"She recognised him, didn't she?",

"Subconsciously, yeah. But she'll never remember who he was", he explained,

"She had a crush on him", I sighed, "God I wish I could...", I rubbed my eyes, the felt myself being pulled into a hug.

* * *

We slipped out of school and just strolled along the streets of London, just talking. Jack told me about Taylor and what he was like, how we were best friends. I wish I could remember him. He told me about Torchwood and his team, I told him about my experiences with the Doctor and him. He was curious to know what had happened with Taylor out of the picture. He said it was quite different to what had actually happened.

We were now walking across Lambeth Bridge, with milkshakes in our hand,

"Ok, what age is the oldest you've seen me?", I asked,

"...Oh...25, 26?", he guessed,

"Damn, that's..what? 9 years?",

"Nine years of me", he grinned,

"How will I cope?", I mumbled, he nudged me gently. I smiled and looked across the Thames, "We have a seat, in our class. It's just in front of me, no one sits there. It's always baffled me, because the teacher always leaves it empty, like someone's supposed to sit in it. And no one ever knows why", I explained. I turned and looked at him, "That's his seat, isn't it?",

He nodded, "Yeah",

I looked down and then cleared my throat, "So, how's life?", I asked,

"Fine, brilliant...yeah", he muttered. I tilted my head as him, "Except...Gwen",

"Gwen", I repeated as a question,

"She's..err...she's got a man", he said,

"Yes, she does, Rhys. Lovely bloke", I gushed, then noticed Jack's expression, "But not that...lovely, really, really, not. I hate the guy, he's a...he's a..prick", I stated, then sucked on my straw, averting my eyes,

"It's not like that, Meg. Come on, I know I can't form close personal relationships with anyone",

"...But..", I prompted.

"But, it's complicated",

"It's always complicated. Gotta say Jack, you've surprised me",

"How?",

"Well, I never had Gwen down as your type, I actually thought...",

"Thought...what?".

I shrugged, "You know",

"No, I don't know, tell me", he urged. I looked back at him then noticed something out of the corner of my eye,

"Look", I said,

"Megan...", he scolded,

"Seriously", I laughed, "Look", I said, pointing ahead of us at bird in the sky, a bird that was strangely clean. And had no feathers. And was flying towards us, "What's tha-", I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because the bird that wasn't a bird started shooting at us. "Shit!", I cursed before dropping my milkshake, unfortunately and running across the bridge with Jack.

It continued firing at us, making us run faster, we got to the end of the bridge and leaned against a phone box, panting.

"What the hell was that?", Jack muttered. I frowned and peered my head around the box. I saw a car swerve into the crossing and crash into the pavement, the bird was still flying towards us, I leaned back,

"Ok, bird coming this way", I said, looking around for any escape. "In...here".

I opened the phone box and pushed Jack in, then went in myself. I learned something that day. Phone boxes were not built for two people. It was quite squashed and stuffy. I leaned my head on the door, Jack was facing me so he could see out too.

"Is that the thing, that was supposed to happen?", I asked,

"I guess so", he replied, "It's gone past", he whispered. I nodded and shuffled my way out of the box. I stepped out and looked to the skies,

"It was only a matter of time before the bird community got their own back", I commented,

"Toshiko, find any abnormalities in the sky. Power surges, radiation wave anything, in London and any other major cities. Let the range be from the beginning of this month", Jack spoke into the comms unit,

"Why did that bird want us, though?", I asked. I looked around and across the bridge. Nothing. Then screams from down the road made me spin and look down there. I saw flashes of light and herds of people running. I ran towards it without consulting Jack, he's used to it. I sprinted down the road and as I did I saw the traffic building up, cars were static and angry drivers were beeping.

I skidded to a halt at the source of the traffic, a woman was sprawled out on the road, completely still. Dead.

"Oh...my God", I breathed,

Then more screams, even further down the road, the birds were killing people. I, once again, ran down the road, aware that Jack was right beside me, I stopped at the junction, just before another dead body. A man, quite young was dead just by my feet. It seemed like it was the one bird doing this but I couldn't be sure.

"Toshiko?", I heard Jack say, "Where are they now?...What's that?...Of course...stay in touch", he said, sighing at the end,

"What is it?", I asked, crouching by the body at my feet, I checked him for cause of death but there were no wounds, burns shots, blood, bruises. Nothing.

"The bird is heading for the London Eye for some reason, its the exact center of London. The busiest part and the best part to release seismic waves that fan out, how did he die?",

"I think of shock. There are no wounds or bruises or marks, he's just dead", I answered,

"We need to get to the eye, here take this", he said, handing me a gun, I frowned at it then looked up,

"No", I shook my head,

"Oh, please, you need it",

"I do not", I protested,

"Meg..",

"If I take that gun I am agreeing to kill a threat, I will not kill", I stated,

"Just a precaution, just for safety", he begged

"I'm not killing anyone", I told him, "Just a precaution", I said, pocketing the gun,

"Ok, how far away are we?",

"Not far, but the traffic's hell, we'll never get there by...", I glanced at the road. Was that...? Cat? "...car".

I ran into the static road and stopped in front of Cat, she was on a motorbike for some reason. I had so many questions,

"What the hell? You should be in college", I said,

"It's finished and where were you", she asked as Jack arrived at my side,

"Already?", I frowned, she nodded. Jack nudged me gently. "Oh, yeah, right. Cat, we need the motorbike", I said sternly,

"What?", she frowned,

"I know it's a really big ask, but look, the traffic is shit and we can't take a car. We need the motorbike, we haven't got time", I told her,

"I can't just give you my bike, I have to go with you two", she said,

"How can three of us fit?", I asked,

"I like where this is going", Jack smirked. I looked at him and shook my head. Cat laughed and got off her bike, she went to the side and pulled out the little add on to a bike, you know those tiny car additions that people can fit in. Anyway she brought it out and smirked at us,

"Where..did you buy this from? The 1960s?", Jack scoffed,

"On ebay, it was going cheap", she shrugged, "And it's a nice motor",

"Motor..? You're 16, you don't even have a license", I exclaimed,

"They don't know that", she pointed out,

"Oh, this is all kinds of illegal",

"Is that so wrong?", Jack muttered to me, smirking,

"That...is borderline perverted", I told him, "You're getting in the seat", I said, pointing to the little seat,

"You're joking", he scoffed, I raised my eyebrows and put on the helmet, getting on the motorbike,

"Come on Cat", I called, she smirked at Jack and got behind me on the bike,

"Where are we going, anyway?", she asked,

"London Eye", I answered, before speeding off. I must say, as my first experience of riding a vehicle this was so cool. I could swerve through all the traffic, all the streets were blocked and the traffic light were irrelevant to me. We had to get to the Eye, fast. So I could drive as fast as I could, which was scary, I was worried I would crash into a lorry going past or something. You hear about all those motorcyclist's dying. Not a nice thought.

I didn't stop when we got onto the pavements, but there was hardly anyone there, all the streets in Central London were deserted since the birds came so I could drive freely. I did stop once we got near the Eye, I didn't want Cat seeing too much, I jumped off and took the helmet,

"Thanks Cat, we've gotta go", I said, backpedaling away,

"Wait but no, why did you come here?", she called, Jack had already run off.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. Go home, and careful of the birds", I called, then I turned and sprinted to where I saw Jack, I jogged when I got near and looked to the skies again.

"What's going on?", I breathed, there was just the one bird in the sky, sort of flying around us. I frowned, what was it doing?

"Tosh? Anything?...Ok, thanks", he looked at the bird again, "She says they are just the foot soldiers not important so..", he stopped midsentence and just shot the bird, just like that. I looked at him then shook my head and ran to the fallen bird.

I heard a flap above me as I arrived by the dead or inactive bird, I glanced up again and sighed at the sight of another bird.

"Reinforcement's a bitch", Jack commented, crouching beside me to check out the bird. I looked at the casing, it looked pretty standard. Whatever that means. People always say standard.

Anyway I glanced up at Jack who was taking photos of it, probably sending it to Tosh. I looked back down at Jack's gun shot and picked at the hole so I could see it's interior. I got zapped. Nice word. Zapped.

I hissed and drew my finger back, I glanced at the burn and though nothing of it. Just a _standard _burn. What stung me was more important? Was that some kind of defense or a warning. Maybe a malfunction. Or a scanning thing.

Whatever it was, it had a nasty sting and it must have it for a reason, and business is pretty tight with these birds. In fact...hang on.. I snatched my gun from my pocket and shot the bird above on instinct. It fell and another appeared. Then I did it again. Yep, they were guards.

"They're guarding something", I stated, Jack nodded,

"But why did they kill those people, only those two people, why?", Jack questioned. I sighed and got up.

My phone buzzed on my bum, it tickled. Last time I put my phone in the back pocket. I brought it out and sighed when I saw Cat's number, should I? Shouldn't I?

"Cat?",

_"Meg? You need to get here, now",_

"Yeah, kinda busy here",

_"There's another person. Another death"._ This could help us.

"Where?",

_"Big Ben", _

"Big Ben?!",

_"Yeah",_

"Fine, we're coming".

I hung up and sighed, "We need to get to Big Ben", I told Jack, he stared at me.

"Well, how the hell are we gonna do that?", he sighed. I glanced over his shoulder and grinned, there was those Boris bikes. The blue ones that were always in the way. I loved them now.

"I've got a clue", I muttered, nodding my head at the bikes, he turned, saw them and grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me in that direction, "Wait, wait wait", I called, extracting my hand.

I ran back to the bird and picked up the first one down, then we went to steal some cycles. We're bandits now.

* * *

Cycling through London isn't nearly as fun when you're on the run from psycho army birds. And I swore the bird above the Eye was following us. Jack said because so high it looked like it was following us but it wasn't. Like the moon. Except it really was following us and Jack was stubborn, but nevertheless we stilled raced to get to Big Ben.

When we got there, police tape was already surrounding the area, I sighed and ducked past it, striding to the dead body. Some police officers tried to stop us but Jack mentioned Torchwood and they all backed down not before eyeing me though. I sighed and ran to the body, glancing up and down the body.

Same cause of death. Shock. Why were the birds killing people, and why those specific people? I glanced up to the sky,

"Jack?...", I called, he turned and then followed my line of sight. Above us where herds and herds of birds. All flapping around like some kind of pack, soon people started to notice and then in a panic, they fled the area out of fear.

Then something weird happen, as more and more people ran one by one, more birds disappeared. There was still a group of birds roaming the sky above us, but less than before. I frowned and glanced at Jack,

"Exactly" he muttered,

"Where's Cat?", I mused, only just remembering that she called. I glanced around but no Cat, no motorbike. Could she have gone when everyone else did?

My phone interrupted my thoughts, I frowned, is it Cat? I brought out my phone and it showed an unknown number,

"Hello?", I asked,

_"Megan, hi",_

"Oh..hi Tosh, you got anything new?", I said, getting Jacks attention,

_"The London Eye seems to be emitting masses of energy to the whole of London, I don't know what kind but it's similar to rift energy. And it's altering time on a minor scale. A tiny bit at a time",_

"Right, is it coming from the Eye or around the Eye?",

_"From the Eye, exactly on it. Whatever's going on, it has something to do with it", _

"Ok...ok..thanks Tosh",

I hung up and looked at Jack,

"Back to the Eye?", he guessed,

"Yep".

* * *

I sighed and looked out across the Thames. Such a sad thing to see, London so deserted and empty. The city went into shut down not long after we left the dead body at Big Ben. People were told to stay indoors. The emergency services were roaming the place like wild dogs. It was annoying to say the least. What was even more annoying was the fact that I hadn't worked what was going on. I did know that the bird that was hovering over the London Eye was guarding whatever was emitting that energy thing that Tosh was saying. What I didn't know was why those people were getting killed.

But I was going to find out, time to do some investigating, I turned and walked past Jack who was scanning the Eye, I headed straight for the nearest police constable.

"Hey!", I called, he turned,

"Are you one of them? Torchwood? Sticking their noses in where they're not wanted. I've heard about you, you're in Cardiff. Why are you interfering in London for, you're not needed", he grumbled,

"Listen to me, whatever's happening is killing people left right and center and I know you lot haven't got the faintest idea why or how to stop it, but we know how to deal with it and we can stop more people dying if you just shut up and listen. Are we clear?", I snapped,

"Yeah", he mumbled,

"Good, now, have you got information on the people who were killed yet?", I asked, smiling.

"Ask Michael, he's the background specialist", the man said pointing to another guy in uniform, sitting on a bench with a laptop. I nodded and walked over to 'Michael'.

"Hi, Megan Keegan", I smiled plopping myself next to him, he looked up and smiled back,

"Hello, Michael Shay", he said,

"Ok, I need to know everything about those people killed. What'd you got, Michael?", I asked,

"Err..well..first death. A Miss Emily Charter, 32, died of shock. According to her office she was popping out for a late lunch break. She was walking down Chaplain Road to get to her car on Charter Street",

"Second was Antony Ghandi, 26, died of shock. He got on his motorbike and his flatmates tell us he was going to a lock up on Crimson House",

"Third was Mr Fergis Halloway, 40, died of shock. He left in a state after having an argument with his wife, was heading back from the pub on Richmond Avenue", he explained. I frowned and nodded,

"So, we've got, Chaplain Road, Crimson House and Richmond Avenue...have you got a map of London?", I asked. He regarded my question then brought out a digital map on his computer, "Ok, put in all the death locations", I told him.

He typed away on his computer and brought up the locations I asked for as red dots on the map. I frowned and looked closer, I then took the laptop from him and zoomed in a tiny bit.

Jack came jogging up to us, "What have you found?", he asked,

I glanced up at him and scooted over to give Jack room, "Michael I need the times of death, do you have them?", I said,

"Yeah, hang on...", he leaned over me and typed on the laptop.

"Mike, Jack. Jack, Michael", I muttered quickly. Jack entered flirty mode and extended his hand and grinned,

"Captain Jack Harkness", he greeted,

"Wrong time, wrong place", I muttered, then glanced at Michael, "Wrong person", I added.

He rolled his eyes and still shook Michael's hand,

"Michael Shay",

"So you're the IT expert then?", Jack asked,

"Pretty much, yeah", he nodded,

"A laptop has a lot of uses, don't you think", Jack asked,

"Err...yeah, I guess",

"I hope you delete your history then...", he grinned. This got Michael, he looked down and blushed a bit.

"There!", I exclaimed, making them jump a bit. Screw their jumpiness, I just had an epiphany, I never knew what they were till recently, now I can't seem to stop them happening. "Look", I urged, Jack and Michael peered at the screens. I showed them the screen, showing the map labeling the locations and times of death for all three victims.

It took them a while to get it, well, only Jack got it. Michael couldn't. Basically I showed them the map and the weird thing about it was that all the deaths were on mine and Jack's route from Lambeth bridge to the Eye to Big Ben. I drew our route on the laptop, a red line going from the bridge to Big Ben then back to the Eye, and all along the red line were red dots. Death marks. And the time they had died meant that if they hadn't we would have surely passed them by, well except for the first one, she was a bit early. But the motorcyclist would've driven past us had he not died. And the third drunk guy had to have been on the same street as us. All the deaths had something to do with me and Jack.

Now, why was that?

"Oh", Jack breathed,

"Exactly".

"What, I don't get it?", Michael frowned, I handed back his laptop and got up from the bench,

"No, you wouldn't", I told him, then me and Jack ran off, "See ya Mike!", I called over my shoulder. We strode past the Eye and went under the police tape.

"Where now?", Jack sighed, I groaned and spun, slightly frustrated. What now? The trails gone cold. Hmmm.

"Meg! Megan!", I frowned and turned to the direction of the call, in the distance I could see Cat beckoning me over. I shrugged at Jack, might as well. We started running to her, and we got to a junction when it happened.

The trigger to everything.

We ran to the crossroads and made to cross the road smoothly, I didn't we needed to check it at the time because everyone had fled, the roads were empty. Well, I thought they were. It appears not, because just as we got to the edge of the pavement we heard a skidding noise and we paused a moment, then a motorcycle flew past us, no cyclist on it. I gasped and leaned back instantly. I could feel the air on me as the cycle raced with amazing speed. I looked down the road and saw a body not far from us.

And a bird hovering. There it was. That trigger.

I stared at Jack, "That motorbike was gonna hit us", I said, he frowned then we both looked up at the bird above us.

"They're helping us, saving us", Jack shook his head

I nodded and brought out the map on my phone, I'd asked Michael to send it to me, I opened it up and looked at the death marks. "The first lady, she was going to her car, on the road we were going to run through, the second guy would've been driving his cycle when we were driving with Cat, that drunk guy would've passed us on the street. They were all going to encounter us", I stated,

"Car, motorbike, drunk guy, all dangers, all a threat", Jack continued, "They might be protecting one of us",

"Or both", I countered, "Why? Why would they do that?", I wondered, looking around.

What do we do now?

"Meg!", I heard Cat call us again, I glanced up and saw her at the end of the road so me and Jack ran across the road we nearly died on and caught up with her.

"What?", I questioned,

"That motorbike nearly hit you, are you alright?", she asked, staring at us.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine, we've..well..we've kind got a guard now", I answered, glancing up at the bird hovering over us. "But why did you call us?".

She sighed then pointed over the Thames, across the river and to the rest of the city. We could see the sky, and it was filled, it was practically black with birds. Millions of them hovering over the city, circling it, ready to kill anyone who posed a threat to either me and Jack or me _or _Jack, we still didn't know. Jack glanced at me,

"How many things could kill us?", he questioned, shocked. He had a point. If the birds were killing people who were about to murder us, accidental or not, and there were millions of birds in London, then we could die a million different ways.

I looked down, getting a bit of an idea, sort of. Tiny bit. I looked at Cat and smiled, "Go home, Cat, and stay there because those birds are killing people", I told her, then I took Jack's hands and pulled him away running down the road.

I stopped at the corner and turned to Jack, looking apologetic.

"Jack, listen, I think-",

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you", he guessed. I smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, sorry about that", I admitted, "Really, I am sorry. But it's a way to find out what the hell is going on. You know it", I replied.

"Right, fine, make it quick", he muttered, handing me his gun. I caught it and stared at it, I was going to kill someone. Ok, so he wasn't going to be dead for long but still, I was going to murder someone. And not just someone, Jack, who was sort of my friend if we're getting technical about it. Oh shit.

"You ok?",

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great", I answered, adjusting the gun and pointing it at him, I blew out a breath and put the gun down again, bracing myself when all of a sudden, herds and herds of birds were above my head like a pack of bees. And I was the honey, I gasped and stared at them, dreading the numbers. I looked back at Jack and frowned as if to say 'what now?'.

Right, I held the gun at Jack again and breathed in and out. He nodded at me so I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, emitting a harsh shot that went through his head. At least it was quick.

I opened my eyes and went to run to him, I don't know why, it's not as if I could help. But it didn't matter whether or not I could have helped because the next thing I saw was black, just black. Like black black.

Now black sounds weird.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes tighter then slowly opened them one after the other to reveal I was standing up. That was weird, because..well...whenever I get knocked unconscious, which is too much for my liking, I always seem to wake up laying down. But I was standing now.

I blinked a couple of times and focused on steadying myself, waking up standing isn't the best way to wake up, I've got to be honest.

"What I don't get is you told me you loved him, he was your best friend and you loved him, why in the world would you kill him? I've checked and you're brainwaves are fine, you're not going through a breakdown or a hypnosis thing. Have you just had a massive argument and lashed out. Although it didn't seem like you were fighting. You were too calm".

I frowned at the person who had just casually strolled in, I glanced around the room, it was normalish. "What?", I stuttered,

"And you know him too, it's not too early in your time stream. And he seemed calm as well. Like you planned it, what the hell happened Meg, why would you kill your best friend?",

"Who-who's my best friend?", I questioned, frowning at this dude. What the fuck is going on, have I had a knock to the head or something, or do I have amnesia because it looks like I'm supposed to know this guy,

"Jack, Jack Harkness, you do know him right?", he asked me as if I was crazy. _I _was crazy. Ha!

"Jack isn't my best friend, not really, he's..sorry..who are you?",

"It's me", I shook my head. "It's me, Meg",

"Right, repeating 'it's me' isn't going to make me remember you", I stated, "Why don't you tell me your name?",

"My na- how can you not know me, we met, you saved my planet. Raymond? Remember, you used my shop to hide, you saved my life", he urged me to remember but I just shook my head.

"Nope, not a clue, I've only just got into this time-traveling this, are you sure you've got the right Meg?", I said, walking around the room.

"Yes, I'm sure!", he snapped, "Look", he pressed some buttons and it projected a picture on the screen of me Jack and this Raymond dude, pouting at a camera weirdly. Yep, that was me. "See, it is you",

"Right, except that's an older me, I haven't done that yet", I answered, I turned to him, "I said I loved Jack?",

"Yes, you told me he was your best friend and you loved him, why did you shoot him?", he questioned, I looked at him,

"Is it you controlling the birds?", I asked,

"Yes, a little thanks wouldn't go amiss", he muttered,

"What?",

"I was doing it for you", he exclaimed, "I was protecting you from all those people who wanted to kill you, and Jack, because I _thought _he was your friend",

"Protecting me? You killed like 4 people", I frowned,

"They were going to murder you if I hadn't have intervened", he defended,

"So you sent the birds to guard me and Jack, and to kill anyone who was going to kill me?",

"Yes",

"But..how did you know they were?", I questioned. He smiled and turned, walking into another room, I guess he wanted me to follow. I took one last glance around the room and then followed him into the other one.

It wasn't much different to the other room I was in, it was just bigger, and there was a massive table in the room with loads of controls. It kind of looked like those machines you see DJ's with that control the volume of the speakers and the mics...I've forgotten it's name. Damn. Anyway there was that machine in the middle of the room and Raymond was beside it, fiddling with it.

"This is the redeccesor chameleon", he announced.

"Bullshit", I blurted out, I even shocked myself,

"What?", he frowned,

"Sorry, it's just..well..it sounds made up", I explained, he just frowned and me so I smiled and continued, "So, what does it do?", I asked,

"It alters time on a tiny scale, prevent paradoxes actually taking effect", he explained, smiling at it, "Made it myself...well..I say made it, I stole it",

"I like you already", I smirked, "Prevents paradoxes? You mean you've been creating paradoxes?",

"On a tiny scale, I basically just went forwards in time, found out how you were going to die, went back and prevented it. All done in a millisecond so it's small enough to wipe out from history. No paradoxes",

"How? How can you do that?", I questioned, not getting it, "I mean...fine you go into the future and do all that but, you must need shitloads of energy to actually do this", I stated, indicating to the machine,

"I don't because it all folds into itself. What's the most powerful source of energy in the universe?",

"I don't know. Solar?",

"No",

"Electrical?",

"No",

"Heat?",

"No",

"Then what?",

"Life", he answered grinning,

"Hmm?",

"Life, pure life force beats any other power source if you know how to fuel it, that is. And I do", he explained, pointing to a glass screen on the panel with this liquid inside. It was nearly full.

"So..that's...that's life force?",

"All those people that died, this is them, their very essence, it fuels the machine, making the paradoxes possible. It's all a cycle. All for you", he concluded smiling at me.

This guy's not serious. He can't be, what the hell?! He's killing these people...for me?

"Well...for you and your friend...still don't know why you killed him", he muttered,

"Jack's not dead", I mumbled, still in a daze,

"What?",

"He's immortal, can't die", I said, walking around the machine, glancing every so often at the life force tank,

"Immortal!", Raymond exclaimed, he laughed a bit, "You can't be serious, I need to get him", he said, fiddling some levers. "This is brilliant!", he finished running out of the room, I frowned and chased after him,

"Why? Why's it brilliant?", I called running into the other room to see Jack, sort of in a daze as he stood there, "Oh..hey", I waved. He blinked and managed a head nod in my direction. Meh, I take what I can get,

"Raymond?", I said, sternly as he went to a wall jam-packed with levers, "Raymond, what are you doing?", I noticed that unlike me, Jack couldn't move from where he arrived, he was sort of contained for some reason.

"Think about it, I need life force to sustain the redeccesor chameleon, if Jack's immortal that's unlimited power", he gushed turning to the machine again,

"What?", Jack mumbled,

"Raymond, stop. Stop doing this!", I exclaimed, he frowned. Looking adorable by the way, and turned to me,

"I don't understand, I'm doing this for you", he said,

"You have killed 4 people, I'm not gonna thank you", I replied, slightly angrily,

"I saved your life",

"People have died because of me, that isn't fair",

"But you helped me, you saved my life and my world, I just wanna help", he tried, looking really sad, I did feel sorry at that point, he was helping in his own messed up kind of way.

"If I saved your world and I saved you, did you really think I would've wanted other people to die",

"They were going to kill you", he said, firmly,

"They didn't know that, half of them were going to kill me by accident, it's not like they were seeking me out".

He looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry", he whispered. I smiled,

"Can you get those people back their life force?", I asked,

"If I do the paradoxes I prevented would be un-sustained, we would all revert back to before the birds, before everything, and you would die", he explained,

Jack was at this point released from him container thing, "But don't you see? If the birds never came then Meg and me would never have gone down the road of a thousand deaths. We wouldn't need to", Jack said, walking to our side,

"Those people would never have almost killed us, we never would've taken the path that could've killed us", I elaborated, "You don't need to do this, Raymond",

"I'm sorry", he repeated, "I'll give them back their lives. I'll leave Earth and I'll take the birds away", he vowed, then strolled into the other room, his head low.

I glanced at Jack and we shared an exasperated look, then followed him in, "Thank you...though", I added, "For trying to save me, I do appreciate it, you know".

He half-smiled up at me, and nodded at Jack,

"What species are you?", I asked,

"A Kerlosi", he replied,

"Oh...are you those...umm...disposable head people?", Jack asked,

"Huh?", I frowned

Raymond laughed, "Not all of us can actually dispose our heads, it's only the ones who can afford it, and right now, no one can",

"Why not?",

"There was war, Kerlo V Andro", Jack explained, "There were fighting to see who got possession of the sun. It holds a lot of power and it's very sacred to both planets",

"Now everyone's busy with the rebuilding", Ray added, "No money to waste",

"What about you, why aren't you there?", I asked,

"I was...scared, too much war, too much pain. I haven't gone in 50 human years", he admitted,

"You should. Go back, I mean, you've got all this technology, all that brain. You could help a lot", I told him, seriously.

"I will", he vowed, I nodded and smiled at him.

"What the hell?", Jack muttered, frowning at the photo of us three. The one Raymond showed me earlier, "When was this? Was I drunk?",

"No", I answered, plainly and amused, "This is in our future",

"Ah, no grey hairs", Jack grinned, eyeing himself on the screen,

"Really, I can see a bit",

"No", he said, firmly,

"Little bit..on the sides, sort of greyish, turning into a full on-",

"No...",

"Proper, old man grey",

"There is no grey-",

"Like super grey, falling out bits",

"I can't see any grey hair-",

"It's like you-can't-even-notice-the-wrinkles grey",

"What wrinkles-?",

"It's that bad, you can't look at-",

"There are no wrinkles",

"-anything else but the sight of aging hair",

"I can't see any wrinkles", he stated,

"Well, no, that'll be because of the grey hair",

"There is no grey hair!", he exclaimed.

Then silence grew, as I tried to contain my laughs, Jack was watching me to see when I would break but the silence wasn't broken by me,

"There is a... little bit of grey", Raymond commented on the side, I spun and smiled,

"Thank you!",

"You're both mad", Jack muttered, "Is it done?",

"Almost", Ray sighed, looking down at a button, "I can't believe I thought you'd approve", he muttered, not looking at me,

"I think I like you already, for doing this all for me, but I like you most for stopping it for me", I told him smiling,

"Anytime you need me, because I still owe you", he offered,

"Well, I may need you later on, I'll call", I grinned,

"You know, most people say you don't owe me anything", Jack muttered to me,

"Shhh, I'm getting something out of this", I muttered back, then smiled at Ray,

"Ready?", he asked us.

"Fire away, Ray", Jack nodded, then took my hand and wrapped them around a post that he gripped on to after, I took in a breath, not sure what was going to happen,

"Why are we gripping on?", I asked in a hushed tone, for fear of looking stupid to Raymond,

"I dunno, it's what they do in films", Jack answered,

"Alright", I shrugged. Then braced myself.

The floor jolted making me jumps and squeal, then the air around us thickened and for a moment I thought we would all suffocate but then we were turned upright and all gravity pissed off home.

We were screaming as the ship moved, I didn't know if it turned or if it accelerated, all I knew was that it wasn't still, it was very far from still.

"Whoooooohoooo!", Jack cried, chuckling away, I was screaming but laughing too,

"Ahhh...My God! Ha ha!", I exclaimed, as a wind brushed through my hair. Then all too soon the ship stopped moving and we thudded to the ground with a grunt.

I rolled to face Raymond and we both started chuckling madly, resting on the floor a moment to get our bearings. Jack was the first to get up, he then lifted me up as Raymond stood too, I breathed out a shaky breath and grinned at them in turn.

"Ok, so the whole planets just reverted back half a day. It's 5:23 down there",

"So the whole day went on like normal?", I asked,

"Yep, completely normal day, as normal as it gets. When you get down there you'll land on that spot, beginning of that bridge, holding your milkshakes", Ray explained, "You're time travelers so you'll retain this memory".

I grinned and hugged him, he was taken aback but hugged back eventually, "Thank you Ray", I smiled,

"Any time", he replied. Jack took a moment to clap the guy round the back then said,

"Looking forward to meeting you".

"So what will you do now?", I asked,

"Oh, go back, to Kerlo. Help. Better make use of myself", he smiled, leading us out and to the teleport thingys,

"I hope you lot make it", Jack said,

"So do I",

"You will, I'm sure of it", I stated,

"How do you know?", Ray asked,

"Well, they've got you now", I smirked nudging him.

We arrived at the portal and stepped into one each, I faced Raymond, "I'll see you Ray", I smiled,

"You too",

"Ray", Jack nodded,

"Jack", he replied as a way of goodbye.

I took in a breath and closed my eyes, bracing for the change.

* * *

"Wow! Wowowowow! Ah!", I coughed, leaning on the side of the bridge, I shook my head rapidly, "Bleurgh!",

"Rough teleport", Jack commented, stretching out his mouth, "Damn".

I frowned and looked down at the milkshake I seemed to be holding, "Who finished my milkshake?", I demanded, Jack gave me a look, "I'm serious, before we ran across the bridge, it was half empty", I exclaimed, "Now look at it!",

"It's just a milkshake",

"Just a milksha- That's £2, gone", I complained, "I bet it was Raymond",

"Your priorities are hilarious", he chuckled as we walked back up the bridge,

"I'm serious Jack, I was actually looking forward to finishing it, it's not often you get sent back in time to finish your milkshake", I grumbled, throwing it in a passing bin.

"You weren't sent back in time to finish a milkshake, you were sent back in time to save 4 people from killer birds", he corrected,

"And to finish my milkshake",

"No...that's not on the list",

"It's on my list", I muttered.

* * *

I swung on the swing in the park near my estate, next to Jack,

"Ok..so...Cleoparta enters, looks at you and...Fred? And then she says...",

"She says, 'have you seen Megan, she ran off before the I do's', and she was really angry",

"So somehow, I manage to get myself engaged to Cleopatra", I shook my head, "And she didn't question the fact you were both naked?",

"She just shrugged it off",

"No way", I retorted,

"It's true, I swear",

"I can believe you eloped with some scuba diver from the 50s and I can even believe that you ended up in Cleopatra's bed but I would never marry her. I'm responsible", I argued,

"You are about as far away from responsible as is humanly possible",

"That isn't true. Yesterday, I cooked breakfast for the Ponds", I told him, proud. He shook his head and laughed,

"Come on, you need to get home",

"What time is it?", I asked,

"7:23", he answered,

"Ohh shit", I cursed, "They're gonna have questions", I muttered, getting up from the swing and turning to him smiling.

"You know what you're gonna say?", he asked, I looked back up my estate,

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine", I looked back and smiled, warmly, "Thanks",

"For what?", he grinned,

"Just...for being there",

He pulled me into a bear hug and squeezed the breath out of me. I hug back tightly, I didn't know when I was going to see him next, I had grown quite fond of Jack.

"Bye", he mumbled,

"Bye".

We leaned away from each other and I picked up my bag, then nodded my head at him. I left the park and walked up to my estate block, looking up at the ancient building and smiling.

* * *

"Anything happen today?", Jamie asked, flicking on the kettle as I waited for my bread to toast,

"Er...no, no, nothing", I shrugged,

"So you didn't see those birds in the sky, I left you messages Meg", he said,

"I left my phone off", I explained,

"Don't next time, we need to know you're safe", he told me,

"Oh, you love me, don't you", I teased,

"Piss off", he scoffed, "So did you see any birds?",

"Oh, just a couple. We all stayed inside for the whole thing",

"I think it's aliens", he blurted out.

I scoffed, a fake scoff of course, "Aliens?", I turned to make my sandwich,

"Oh, come on, you can't deny it anymore, we've all seen them. That flying star, the bloody spaceship. Aliens exist Meg, I'm telling you", he said, sincerely,

"Yeah, I guess", I mumbled, placing my sandwich on a plate, "You think mum would like the idea of aliens?".

He tensed, though his back was turned to me so I couldn't be sure, "Probably",

"What happened to her?", I asked,

"Megan", he sighed, "We told you..",

"You said you'd tell me when I'm older. I'm older", I retorted,

"It's not the right time",

"When will the right time be?", I asked,

"Not now", he replied.

I sighed and looked down, "Fine..fine", I went to the door carrying my plate,

"Meg", he called, I stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn, "If she was here, she'd be proud of you, she'd love the work you're doing in at college, when you're with us. She'd love you because you're honest and a good person", he told me.

Honest...I just lied to him 5 times in 2 minutes.

I blinked rapidly, then I continued walking.


	11. Paintbrushes

**Sorry, I haven't been updating, hectic life with GCSE's and that, but anyway, I'm going to be updating Wednesday's and Sundays, so something to look forward to during the week, I hope ;). Enjoy, thanks for reading. **

**Abi.**

* * *

_1st October 2005 - Mary Anne College - London._

* * *

"Boys football team need to be ready at reception by 12:40, if you go to Miss Alex you can get an early lunch pass, if you're late you'll get left behind", Mr Roube said, reading out the announcements at assembly, "I want to see Tola, Jacqueline, Antony and Remi after assembly and...anything else?", he asked the surrounding staff,

"The Van Gogh competition deadline is on Friday. Remember the prize is a £20 voucher and a box of chocolates, anyone can enter", Mr Freud added. I tilted my head, frowning as I considered his words, Vincent Van Gogh...hmmm.

* * *

I laid my head on Cat's lap, looking up at the movement of the clouds, beside me on the bench sitting was Emmanuel,

"So, you gonna enter the Van Gogh competition", Emmanuel asked me, I turned to him wondering why he asked that, "I saw you looking interested at assembly", he explained,

"Not really, I'm more interested in his mind and life than his paintings", I said,

"I'm not surprised, this coming from a historian", Cat muttered,

I shook my head, "But think about it, he was totally unappreciated his whole life, and as soon as he died, everyone noticed him. Back then his painting weren't worth shit, nowadays you'd have to sell your soul to get one",

"Bit of an exaggeration", Emmanuel commented, smirking.

"Well...",

"Hey", Lauren called, walking over to us, "You seen Andreia's art work for that competition",

"That's girl is a descendant of Gogh, I swear", Cat said,

"God, yeah", I nodded, "Don't you have to go football?", I asked Emmanuel. There was a pause, where we all stared at him,

"Shit!", he cursed and jumped of the bench, running.

"He isn't serious", Cat chuckled,

"The clouds are moving", I muttered,

"No, they don't move, the Earth moves", Lauren explained,

"Apparently, it moves really fast, but we can't feel it", Cat said,

"Imaging if we could", Lauren mused, "Or imagine if we could see the Earth from space",

"That would be so cool", Cat grinned,

"Yeah...", I mumbled, and kept my eyes trained on the clouds,

"You ok?", Lauren asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine", I replied, nodded, "Just..tired".

* * *

I walked up the steps in my block, the lift was broken, although I really shouldn't have been using them. I was on 2nd floor. I had music pounding in my ear that I was sure wasn't healthy for my ear drums and was holding a box of chips.

I got up the last step and turned to see the TARDIS, shining at me, I munched on my chip as I stared at it. I hadn't seen the Doctor for like 2, 3 weeks. And I still needed to tell him what I knew about that Taylor guy.

I smiled and strolled in, eating another chip, "Doctor?", I called, looking around and taking out my headphones,

"Ah, Megan", the Doctor said, appearing at the top of the steps, "How've you been?", Amy and Rory appeared at the top of the steps, smiling a bit too brightly,

"Hi Meg", Amy said, cheerfully

"Hey, Megan",, Rory said, in the exact same way,

"Ok...why is everyone on ecstasy?", I asked, slowly,

"Ecstasy, is that the one that makes you fly?", the Doctor mumbled to the Ponds, who shook their heads.

"Seriously, what's up with you?", I frowned, leaning my box of chips on the console,

"Nothing, nothing", the Doctor mumbled, then glanced at the Ponds before smiling, "So wanna go anywhere, Cian, planet full of fake stars. Oh, or Akhaten, so many cultures on such a small world. Or we could see a star being born", he offered, excitedly. But also...wait.

He was guilty. He was guilty because of that Taylor fella.

"Oh", I mumbled, frowning, should I be angry that he was doing this out of guilt?

"Oh, oh what?", Amy asked,

I looked at them, "Umm... I know", I said slowly, "About Taylor".

They all paused,

"How?", the Doctor asked, "You shouldn't be able to remember, you..",

"I found a photo of him and me and Jack, and then Jack explained", I said,

"Jack told you?", Rory asked,

"When did you see Jack?", Amy questioned,

"About 2 weeks ago", I answered.

They clearly didn't know what to say, they were glancing at each other, worriedly. I sighed and brought out the picture, "I found this", I said, giving it to the Doctor, "It's fine, I know Jack knows me when I'm older but that other guy..", I muttered,

"That's Taylor, isn't it?", I asked, "Taylor Richmond",

"Yeah...", the Doctor muttered,

"But...but I don't get it, you said you knew me when I was older..but didn't you know him too?", I asked, "Should he not be able to die, because he has to grow up and met you",

"Time's always in flux, nothing is set in stone, anything can change at anytime", he explained,

"So he can't ever come back", I mumbled, with such a finality that no one could rebuke it,

"Megan..I don't know what to...", Amy said,

"No me neither", I shook my head,

"You gonna be alright?", Rory asked,

"Yeah, course, yeah. I will be", I answered, "It's just...", I paused, not knowing if I should say it,

"It's just, there's this gap, in my head. Like I'm waiting for something and I don't know why", I explained, no one said anything, "I'm gonna...I think I'm gonna watch some TV", I said,

"Meg..", the Doctor sighed,

"No, it's fine..I'm..I'm fine", I reassured him, then took my chips and left the console room, heading for the living room/aquarium. I went in and plopped myself on the sofa, I turned on the telly and flicked through, wanting to find a comedy, because they made me happy.

I sighed, and rubbed my eyes, the TV show washing over my head. Then someone cleared their throat behind me,

"Fancy going out?", the Doctor suggested, sitting beside me, I smiled politely,

"Maybe not toda...", I frowned trailing off,

"What is it?", he asked, noticing my uncertainty,

"Could we go to...I would like to see a bit off Van Gogh", I asked,

"Van Gogh, what a guy!", he gushed, "Alright, we'll see Van Gogh, Oh, there is a brilliant art gallery in France, the-",

"Musee D'Orsay, yeah I know", I grinned, "Can we go there now?",

"Come on!", he beamed, yanking me off the couch and practically dragging me to the console room where we saw the Ponds chatting over tea, "Look alive, Ponds. We gonna get us some art", the Doctor announced, piloting the TARDIS and making the Ponds hold on to their mugs for dear life.

"Woooo!", the Doctor cheered,

"Ha ha!", I chuckled, gripping on a TARDIS railing till my knuckle turned white.

Then it all stopped abruptly,

"Woah", Rory called out, narrowly catching his mug before it fell,

"Righto, what are we waiting for?", the Doctor asked, heading for the door, "Let's see some Gogh", he said, eyes alight with glee, I smiled back glancing at Amy and Rory who were setting down their mugs carefully.

* * *

"So this is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painted. Those final months of his life were probably the most astonishing artistic outpouring in history. It was like Shakespeare knocking off Othello, Macbeth and King Lear over the summer hols. And especially astonishing because Van Gogh did it with no hope of praise or reward...", the tour guide seemed to have a particular passion for Van Gogh, his eyes bearing the same excitement that the Doctor had.

"Woah", I chuckled, staring at 'A Starry Night', my eyes wide.

"Enjoying yourself?", the Doctor asked,

"Yeah", I beamed, "Thanks for...bringing me",

"You're welcome", he smiled back, looking around for the Ponds who were observing his self portrait.

I walked around, then watched the tour guide speak from a distance,

"Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs. If you follow me now...", he walked off,

"Who is it?", a kid asked,

"It's the doctor", another one said, I frowned and spun on the spot,

"He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad", the other one informed. I scowled, I didn't like that word, 'mad'. It's sounded mean.

"Oh, look, look, lookie", I squealing, running to the 'Church at Auvers', I stared at it, in glee, seeing it for real was _amazing. _

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into...shapes", he finished his sentence hesitantly, "Wait a minute",

"What?", I asked, frowning,

"Well, just look at that", he pointed, I followed his line of vision and saw a face in a church window,

"What is that?",

"Something very not good indeed", he said, scratching his head, I glanced at it,

"It's a face, why's there a face",

"Dunno, but it's not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window", he told me, then walked off. I stared at the evil face and frowned. Evil. Hmmmm.

"Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and Artiness", the Doctor announced, grabbing back my attention and making the Ponds walk over to the crowd too, "So, errr",

"Doctor Black", the guy supplied,

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?", he asked

"Ah, well, ah, well, what an interesting question. Most people imagine-", he began, his rather interesting speech but the Doctor cut him off, making me scowl,

"I'm going to have to hurry you. When was it?", he pressed,

"Why, what's important about it?", Amy asked me, glancing at the picture,

"There's a..face in a church window, a face that's not supposed to be there", I told her,

"A bad face?", Rory asked,

"I don't know",

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June", Black said,

"What year?", the Doctor asked,

"1890", I piped up,

"Yes, that's less than a year before, before he killed himself", he said, sadly. I looked down, hating that _that _was true.

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool", the Doctor gushed, smiling at me and the Ponds. I shook my head slowly,

"Yours is very...", Black complimented, but couldn't find a suitable word to finish his sentence with,

"Oh, thank you. Keep telling them stuff", he said, then bounded off, leaving us to follow,"We need to go", he said, firmly,

"But I wanna see some more pictures", I whined, the Ponds nodding eagerly,

"Art can wait", he said, pulling me away, I don't know why but I grabbed Amy's hands who grabbed Rory's hand so we formed a chain, "This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh", he said.

I sighed and followed the Doctor down the steps and ran across the floor, out to the TARDIS parked outside. He stopped to fiddle with the key,

"So, hang on, we're going to see Vincent Van Gogh because you saw a face in a window in one of his paintings?", Rory asked as we stepped in,

"Yeah, pretty much", the Doctor answered,

"Is that a bit...I don't know, hasty?", Amy asked, walking up the steps,

"Yep", he answered, then stopped, "Problem, Pond?", he asked, smiling.

"Never", she replied also smiling,

"Ok, then, are we set, ready?", he asked,

"Yeah, let's go", I grinned, clinging on to the TARDIS's railings.

* * *

We exited the TARDIS, and this was when I noticed I was still in my college clothes,

"Hang on, we can't go out like this", I said, "I mean won't we be..you know, charged or something. I mean I'm wearing jeans and she's wearing a mini skirt. Think of the male heart attacks", I exclaimed,

"It'll be fine, come on France, 1890, fashions in flux, people'll just think you're two exotic fashionista's", the Doctor assured,

"Yeah, or prostitutes", I mumbled,

"Right, so, here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend",

"Easy peasy", Amy concluded,

"That's a bit boring", Rory commented,

"Not easy peasy, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mister Van Gogh", the Doctor said, regretfully. We were strolling through an alleyway, up to this nice looking cafe,

"Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside", the Doctor described. Amy smiled and brought out her book,

"Like this?", she said,

"That's the one", the Doctor agreed,

"Or..possibly, like that?", Rory added, nodding to the cafe in front of us,

"Oh that is just not real", I chuckled,

"TARDIS got it right for once", Amy muttered,

"Oi!", the Doctor protested, wacking her lightly with her own guidebook then walking off, "Come on",

"Hello", the Doctor greeted,

"Hi", I beamed, walking up to a man, "You wouldn't know a Vincent Van Gogh around here?", I asked,

"Don't mention that man to me", the guy muttered, walking off. I frowned,

"Ok", I called back to him,

"Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?", the Doctor asked the waitress,

"Unfortunately", she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately?", Amy scoffed, pausing her viewing of the cafe to look at the woman who offended Amy's idol.

"He's drunk, he's mad and he never pays his bills", the woman continued,

"Yeah but he's a good painter, right?", Rory tried.

Didn't work, I've got to be honest, everyone just laughed. Poor Rory,

"Not to them", I explained, facing my friends, "During his time he wasn't exactly appreciated, they weren't educated on mental health. Just disregarded him", I said in a hushed tone,

"Is that why he killed himself?", Amy asked, quietly.

I couldn't answer her question because an argument that must have started inside the cafe voiced it's way outside,

"Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal", someone argued.

Amy beamed and walked around to get a better view inside, but it didn't matter because the arguers came out,

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good", the cafe owner said, picking up the painting and observing it with scorn, "I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death", he scoffed.

I bit my lip as I stared at the ginger, then noticed Amy doing a little dance as she worked out who the ginger was. Rory folded his arms in amusement whilst the Doctor observed the situation with controlled glee,

"It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out", he sanctioned,

" I'll pay, if you like", the Doctor piped up. The owner turned to him and frowned,

"What?",

"Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink", the Doctor offered, "Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink".

I frowned, _with what money?_

"Exactly who are you?", Vincent asked,

"Oh, we're...new in town", he answered, nodding to his surrounding friends.

"Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you", Vincent began, though he was laughed at because of the first point.

"Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town. So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself", he continued. I watched him with fascination, "And three, your friends are cute, even the weird one, but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business",

"Weird one?", I frowned, "Hey!",

"You won't stop staring", he pointed out,

"Well, I can't help that you're so cute, can I?", I shot back, making him smile a bit. The Doctor groaned,

"No, no, nope, you are not flirting with Vincent Van Gogh", he scolded,

"I wasn't flirting", I protested,

"Kinda were flirting", Rory added, at the same time Amy said, "Yeah, you were".

I opened my mouth to defend myself but I had none, alright so I was flirting with Vincent Van Gogh, but who wouldn't!

"Come on, just one more drink, I'll pay tomorrow", Vincent begged,

"No", the guy said simply, then tried to walk away,

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?", Vincent coaxed. I rolled my eyes,

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no",

"Or?...",

"You know, there comes a point when this just gets boring", I complained, "Now, I want a bottle of your finest", I told the guy, "And I will share it with the best looking painter in the house", I added, then looked at Vincent, "Know anyone?", I asked,

"Flirting", the Doctor muttered, walking past me,

"Flattery", I retorted, following him in.

* * *

"So how old are you then?", I asked Vincent,

"36", he answered, I nodded, one more year to go.

"Right", I muttered, then was about to sip the wine we had when the Doctor moved it away from me,

"Hey!",

"Underage", he sang softly,

"How old are you?", Vincent asked,

"25", I replied, lying of course,

"Oh my God", Amy scoffed,

"That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?", Vincent asked her,

Then there was a ramble of 'yes' and 'no' from all four of us, we paused,

"No, no she isn't", I said slowly and firmly,

"I'm Scottish", Amy clarified,

"And I'm...Megan", I added,

"Rory", Rory said, putting his hand up in a sort of half wave.

I pointed to the Doctor, "The Doctor",

"I knew it!", Vincent exclaimed.

"Knew..knew what?",

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help", Vincent told us,

"Oh, no..no he's not that kind of Doctor...sorry..can I...see that?", I asked, noticing a painting beside him. He lifted it up hesitantly. I was speechless,

"That's incredible", the Doctor gushed,

"Absolutely", Amy agreed,

"One of the best", I beamed,

"One of the best whats? You've never seen my work before", Vincent asked,

"..Ah, yes...I..just, one of the best paintings... I've ever seen...you know, generally", I stammered,

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then", he said sadly,

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself", I scolded, making him frown and look up, "You're paintings are good, amazing even. And if the world is too blind to see that..then screw them", I told him,

"Screw?", he questioned, not familiar with my language,

"Well...it's a bit like...err", I paused, thinking,

"Like, bugger off", Amy added. I nodded, that was a good comparison,

"Screw them", Vincent said,

"Now you're getting it", Amy beamed which made Vincent beam,

"Your hair's orange", he stated. I frowned and looked at Rory and the Doctor for assurance that I was right. This conversation was weird.

"Yes. So's yours", she retorted,

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less..ora-",

"Oh wow, we are not talking about hair colour", I groaned,

"Err..Vincent painted any churches recently?", Rory asked flippantly,

"Ahh..yes, any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?", the Doctor pressed,

"Cool it", I whispered to him,

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right", Vincent said,

"Lovely", Rory smiled, glad we got somewhere.

"That is very good news", the Doctor agreed.

Then a woman came in, screaming bloody murder, I frowned, looking at her in concern,

"She's been murdered! Help me!", she cried,

"Shit", I exclaimed,

"Shit?", Vincent frowned,

"It means-",

"You are not teaching Vincent Van Goh how to swear", the Doctor exclaimed, "Come on!".

We all bounded out of the cafe and ran, I didn't know where we were running to, I just followed the Doctor, to be honest. I raced to the crowd I could see in the near distance, we arrived and I skidded to a stop when I saw a body...

The worst kind of body, it wasn't even a proper one, it was bit, ripped and clawed off. I gaped in horror,

"She's been ripped to shreds!", someone exclaimed.

The Doctor was pushing past the crowd, "Please, let me look. I'm a doctor", he said, then, when he saw the body, knelt down beside it. I was dumbfounded, staring,

"Who is it?", someone muttered,

"Is she dead?", someone asked, what kind of stupid question? Of course she was. Then the mother arrived shoving her way past the people, she saw her daughter and whimpered,

"Away, all of you vultures. This is my daughter. Giselle", she mumbled, "What monster could have done this? Get away from her!", she growled,

"Ok, ok", the Doctor muttered, standing up and moving away from him,

"Get that madman out of here!", the mother growled, throwing stones at Vincent and then everyone else did too, but they hit us as well.

The Doctor urged me to move from my position, "Come on, hey, it's ok".

I snapped out of my phase and let myself be dragged out of the crowd and pulled away safety. We all ran to another street and the Ponds and Vincent panted, leaning on a wall.

I slowed to a walking pace and covered my mouth with my hand, still looking down the street,

"Meg, Meg?", Rory asked,

I looked at him, my eyes glazed, "But she was...", I breathed,

"It's ok",

"No it's not!", I exclaimed, "She's dead, she was ripped and torn apart, how is that ok?", I asked,

"Megan", the Doctor soothed, "Hey, we'll sort this, I promise", he looked at Vincent, "Are you all right?",

"Yes, I'm used to it", he muttered,

"You shouldn't be, that was horrible", I sighed, scratching the back of my neck,

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?", the Doctor asked,

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time", Vincent confessed, we began to move off,

"As I thought. As I thought", the Doctor mumbled, "Come on, we'd better get you home", he said,

"Where are you staying tonight?", Vincent asked. The Doctor beamed at him,

"Oh, you're very kind", he gushed,

"What?", Rory asked, frowning,

"Yeah, what?", I repeated,

"Well, do you have any friends in 1890 to stay with?", he questioned,

"Well, no but-", I began,

"So what's wrong with staying with our friend, Vincent?",

"What, other than the fact we met him 10 minutes ago?", I mumbled, softly,

"Yes", he said,

"Right, yeah",

"So then", the Doctor spoke up, "Dark night. Very starry", he pointed out.

I smiled to myself, trust the Doctor to try and be subtle.

"It's not much. Really not much, I live on my own. I guess you could all fit, it'll be a squeeze but you should be okay for one night. One night", Vincent muttered,

"We're going to stay with him?", Amy gushed, grinning as she squeezed Rory's arms in excitement,

"Until he paints that church", the Doctor mumbled,

"So a couple days then", I concluded, "Nice", I smiled,

"Watch out. That one's wet", Vincent warned,

"Huh?", I frowned, then me and Amy noticed the painting of his bedroom, I stared at it, wide-eyed and so did Amy. The Doctor and Rory simply followed Vincent, I looked at Amy and we both chuckled.

I decided to go in, I mean if you're going to spend the night a Vincent Van Gogh's you might as well see everything.

I strolled in and was met with the best rendition of a house ever, it was filled with art and art stuff and canvases,

"Sorry about all the clutter", he apologised,

"Oh, please, clutter away, I won't stop you", I assured, paying particular attention to the painting of his Doctor, a painting I had see about 20 minutes ago in a gallery in 2011.

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me", he admitted,

"I doubt that, somehow", Rory scoffed, making Vincent look up at him, "I have a feeling you're paintings are gonna go far", he told him. I saw Amy give him a peck for that out of the corner of my eye, I inwardly cringed.

"But wow though", Amy breathed, "Really...wow",

"Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear out. I must, I really must",

"Don't you dare", I warned, "You keep this place any way you want".

He smiled at me, "You're very kind, kindness is most welcome", I nodded, as a way of saying you're welcome, "Coffee anyone?",

"Yeah, please", Rory said,

"Not for me, actually", the Doctor decline,

"You haven't got milkshake, have you?", I asked,

Vincent frowned, "No, is that another curse word?", he asked,

"No, it's a...drink", I told him,

"That hasn't been made yet", the Doctor muttered. I smiled brightly,

"Don't worry about it, Vince", I said.

I walked into his living room, and looked at all the photos, I chuckled, brushing my hands on paintings that would be worth billions in the future and here I was, touching them.

I walked back into the kitchen with the adults,

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?", the Doctor asked,

"What is it with you and the church?", Vincent questioned, I smirked,

"Just wondering", I shrugged,

"It's more that a wonder. It seems to me you lot never talk about anything else", he pointed out, "You're all very strange",

"Well, if we weren't would you have noticed us?", I asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Suppose not", he said,

"Okay, so, let's talk about you, then. What are you interested in?", Rory asked as we made our way back to the living room,

"Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see", he said, his eyes alight with raw passion,

"I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of", he told us.

I beamed at him and glanced at my friends,

"You don't have to tell us", the Doctor replied.

Vincent nodded, "I know, I can see that in you Doctor, such wise eyes for one so young, you must give me your secret", he said, sitting down and sipping on his coffee,

"He puts tea bags over them", I muttered,

"Tea bags?", he frowned,

"Too early", the Doctor sang, I sighed,

"Forget about that, then", I told Vincent.

Amy stood up and wandered around the room, looking at the photos, "So what is it about art?", the Doctor asked,

"Not so much about art, it's about what you can get out of images. Someone can just look at a flower or a vase or a room and say, 'that is a vase' and 'that is a room', it takes a true artist to realise they are more than just objects, they are time and effort and creativity, they are a persons true passion put into something you can see", he explained,

"Damn", I breathed, "That's deep, you should..write that down or something",

"Errr...where are you going?", the Doctor called to Amy, "There's a monster on the loose and you wanna go wondering off",

"You do it all the time", she retorted but when he wouldn't let off she rolled her eye, "Just outside, I wanna check out the paintings",

"Hang on", Rory said, standing up, "I'll go with you",

"Oh, you want to protect me", she teased,

"Nah I just wanna look at the paintings", he shrugged,

"Oh, ha, ha", she replied as they left the house.

"All that life in her, she's a bright one Doctor", Vincent said,

"Oh, we know", he chuckled.

* * *

"It's colour! Colour that holds the key. I can hear the colours Listen to them!", Vincent exclaimed, jumping to the Doctor and willing him to actually listen to the colours.

I stared at him, entranced by it all,

"Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me", he proclaimed, "Come on. Come and get me. Come on!", he was shaking the Doctor now, and I felt like I should help but it looked to funny to stop,"Come on! Capture my mystery!", he yelled in his face.

I pursued my lip, not knowing what to do or say now,

"Errr...maybe..maybe you've had too much coffee, eh, Vince", I suggested,

"Yeah...", the Doctor mumbled, "Yeah, how about some nice calming tea? Let's get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we?", he muttered, standing up, "The Ponds, where are they?" he asked me,

"Out-",

"AHHHHH!", a scream interrupted me,

"...side", I mumbled,

"No, no, no!", he muttered.

He raced outside, with me and Vince following on, and we bounded out of his house and to the crouched figure of Amy and Rory who was soothing her,

"Amy? Rory? What happened?", the Doctor asked,

"I don't know. I didn't see it. We were having a look at the paintings out here when something hit me from behind", Amy breathed, Rory held her shoulders and calmed her down,

"It's okay. He's gone now", the Doctor soothed,

"No! No!", Vincent cried, I spun,

"What-what's wrong with him?", I asked, as he had a sort of panic attack,

"Take it easy. Take it easy!", the Doctor said,

"What's happening? What's he doing?", Rory frowned,

"I don't know", the Doctor admitted, I jumped in front of Vincent and eyed him warily,

"Careful, Meg", the Doctor warned,

"You alright?", I asked Vincent, and his only reply was to pick up a pitchfork, "...huh", I mumbled,

"Run!", he told us, "Run!", It was like he was trying to protect us from something, and he seemed set on it too,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", the Doctor nodded, "That's not a bad idea. Amy, Meg, Rory, get back. He's having some kind of fit", the Doctor announced, I frowned,

"You sure?", I asked, stepping towards Vincent,

"No, now get back, I need to calm him down", he told me, "Meg", he hissed,

"I don't think it's a fit, Doctor", I frowned, I took another step towards Vincent, "Hey, Vincent, tell me, what can you see?", I asked, softly, "What is it, what are you seeing?",

"Look out!", he cried.

Then something, something I could see, collided harshly with my side and flung me, forcefully to the left. I was literally chucked into the air, and toppled to the hard concrete with a crack,

"Ahhhhhhh!", I screamed as I hit the floor on my back luckily.

"Meg, you alright?", the Doctor called,

"No, I am not alright!", I snapped, getting up and brushing myself down, "What the hell was that?", I demanded,

"Duck!", Vincent yelled, so I did and I felt air being blown over me, like something swished above,

"Ok, I felt something..did not see it", I yelled, "What are we fighting?",

"That is a good question. Let me help you", the Doctor said to Vincent, he went to grab a pole and drew it out like it was a sword. I frowned and looked around to see whatever they were fighting, because I still couldn't see it,

"You can see him, too?", Vincent asked hopefully,

"Errr..no", I called, rushing to the side where the Ponds were, hopefully it was safe,

"Megan, be careful", Rory warned,

"Megan!", Vincent cried, just as I got not 2 feet from the Ponds I was hit again, this time harder and I flew further. I screamed as I was dragged through the air and hit a wall. An unfortunately placed wall that meant I collided with it and then passed out.

* * *

"Ungngghh", I mumbled-groaned,

"Don't try to move your head, it'll hurt", Rory said,

"Why will it hurt?", I murmured,

"Well, because you had a face full of brick slammed into it", he replied,

"How long was I out for?", I asked,

"Not long, 5 minutes, enough time for us to fend off that thing, well not us, just Vincent", he explained, dabbing the back of my head with something wet. I hissed in pain,

"Seems like all I've been doing is passing out and running", I commented,

"You know it's worth it all", he smiled. I nodded to myself and smiled up at him,

"Ah, Megan, sorry I didn't warn you earlier, is it really bad?", Vincent asked walking in with a bowl of warm water for Rory to use, behind him was Amy and the Doctor,

"Meg, God, are you feeling better?", Amy asked,

"Well, I'm not feeling worse", I shrugged,

"She's fine, I just have to stitch up this small cut", Rory told us,

"Ah, good man Rory", the Doctor praised,

"Come on, don't worry about me, worry about the thing that did this to me", I told them, sitting up in my chair,

"She's right, what was that thing, Doctor?", Amy asked, sitting down too,

"All we know is it's strong", he muttered, then looked at Vincent, "And he's invisible. What did he look like?", he asked,

Vincent looked around the room, "I'll show you", he said, painting over a picture of some nice violets,

"Oh, no, no. No, no!", the Doctor complained, seeing this. I gaped in horror, then bit my lip. Oops.

"What?", Vincent asked,

"That was just, a really nice painting", Rory sighed,

"Oh, just... on you go", the Doctor encouraged.

We watched as Vincent drew out a rough sketch of a creature with beaks and claws, he did it with such intricate design. When he'd gotten mid way, I got a ping on my phone, that made everyone look up, my eyes widened

"What was that?", Vincent asked me,

"I...I whistled", I said, then demonstrated a whistle that sounded like the 'ping'.

"Oh, ok", he said, then got back to his work. I went for my phone and looked at it, frowning, it was a text from Cat, she said:

**'Tried doing a painting for the Van Gogh competition, what do you think?'.**

Attached to the photo was a picture of her painting, I smiled and pocketed my phone. I wonder if Vincent would let me take a painting he didn't want for college.

"Ok, ok", the Doctor murmured, making me look up and see that Vincent had finished the sketch, "Right, you lot, make Mr Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door", he said.

I stood up, slowly, eyeing him, "Where are you going?",

"To check out what this is", he answered,

"But I wanna come", I whined,

"Err...no you have a head injury, you are staying in the safe places",

"But it could be outside, waiting", Amy countered,

"Well, don't worry. I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?", the Doctor shrugged,

"Nothing good ever comes from asking that question", Rory said,

"It's true, you could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see", Amy agreed,

"Oh right, yes, that. Don't worry. Keep an eye on Megan", he said, "And I'll be back before you can say where's he got to now?", he left us with that vague sentence and went off. I sighed and leaned on the table,

"Not that fast!", the Doctor exclaimed, reentering the room, I squealed and spun to glare at him, he was smugly smiling, "But pretty fast. See you around", he muttered, and left the room once again. I scoffed and went to see if he was really gone this time.

"Well, what now?", Rory said,

"I must get to bed", Vincent announced, "Who knows when that Doctor of yours will come back, and I have a feeling sleep is not on his agenda", he remarked,

"Night, Vincent", I smiled, and sat myself on his armchair as he climbed up his steps, I took out my phone and fiddled with it.

"Aren't you tired?", Amy asked,

"Err...not really, I will be, might just sleep here", I told her, tapping the armchair,

"Ok, we'll see you in the morning", Rory smiled, heading for the stairs,

"No humping please", I called back, snuggling in the chair. I rested my eyes till I heard receeding footsteps and then heard a door close. When I heard this I snapped my eyes open and looked around.

I wasn't tired. What was I supposed to do, it's not like they had telly or anything, so what did they do for fun?

I rolled my eyes and slipped off my shoes so I wouldn't make a racket then stood up and wondered around the living room, looking at the painting and just generally scanning the room.

I glanced outside from the kitchen and tilted my head...no light pollution...no rain. A clear night. Stars!

I grinned and stepped out to the garden quietly and chuckled softly, looking at the sky. Oh wow. It was so beautiful, just watching those stars, flicker effortlessly in the clean crisp black night, and then the glorious moon, shining proudly, illuminating the tiny world below. I bit my lip, suppressing a grin as best I could.

I yawned and took a blanket from beside me and leaned on the railing, wrapping up warm. I could fall asleep, watching the stars.

* * *

I sniffed myself awake, if that's possible. And frowned, did I sleep outside for the whole night? I yawned and looked around, yep. I did. I sighed and stood up, rubbing my face awake, I turned and walked into the kitchen and listened, everyone was still asleep, it must've been early then. I took Vincent wash basin and cleaned my face, then took a bit of bread and munched on it.

I swallowed the bit of bread and checked my phone when a noise, a clattering from outside forced me to snap my head open and frown. I glanced up to the ceiling to see if it was coming from upstairs but when I heard it a second time, and paired with a snuffling I stepped outside, staring around, wide eyed.

I stepped out, fully into the garden, listening intently and then a heard a deeper growl from the other side of Vincent s fencing. I rolled my eyes and hauled myself over it, grunting as I landed not too gracefully on the other side.

Then I was shoved roughly to the side, not hard enough to make me fall but hard enough that I was pushed out of the way and hit the fencing with my back, I gasped and noted that the sound trotted down the street, and without thinking, because I never do, I chased after the invisible thing.

I raced down the alleyway when it hit me that it was invisible, how the fuck was I going to chase it, but a box at the end of the street tumbled down unexpectedly so I guessed it was around there and chased it down, I rounded a corner and groaned when I saw the adjoining street was a longer stretch.

_It's too early for this shit._

I ran down the street that was so much longer than it needed to be and paused at the end of it, I was at a crossroads, literally. I frowned, catching my breath, I'd lost an invisible creature, I'm not surprised.

I sighed and looked around, listening for anything.

I cursed and turned back to lean against the wall, facing someone. I yelped, startled by the Doctor's frowning face,

"Taylor, why would you do that?", I questioned, angry. He stopped staring at me astonished, then went to angry mode again,

"What are you doing out?", he asked, almost glaring at me,

"Yeah, well, I heard a noise", I shrugged, "And I wasn't tired".

He sighed and adjusted the...what the hell was he carrying,

"What the hell is that?", I muttered, frowning at the contraption he had attached to his torso, "It looks like something that was rejected on Dragon's Den",

"Oi, don't diss this", he retorted, flicking my forehead, "This little baby can identify any creature in the known universe",

"And do we know what that thing was then?", I asked, falling into step with him and we walked back to the house,

"It is called a Krafayis, it's invisible", he told me,

"Yeah, I...well...I noticed", I stated,

"Anyway, it's lost and abandoned, it's brutal but we need to get it home, these creatures don't do well on their own", he informed me,

"Right...", I mumbled, "Do you think...do you think it wants to hurt these people?",

"I..think it's dangerous, and I think we need to get it home", he responded, avoiding my question. There was a pause, where we walked a couple of paces till I spoke up again,

"How did he die? Taylor, I mean", I asked, quietly, looking at the ground,

"He..err...he got shot by Restac",

"Yeah, but how come I don't remember him?",

"There are cracks, rippling throughout the universe, it's pure time energy that consumes anything, if it touches you, you cease to exist, you are wiped from the past forever", he explained,

"Jack said you and the Ponds remember him because of your timeline or something", I muttered,

"Well, Taylor was a big part of your life before time traveling. Him not being there would leave a lot of gaps in your past so your timeline just closes up around him and makes you forget because if you did remember you wouldn't survive long with such a complicated structure in your head",

"Hmm, understood some of that", I nodded, I shrugged, "Makes sense",

"Ok, good?",

"As good as",

"Good enough for me", he smiled, I scoffed and walked into Vincent's house, pushing the wooden door, Rory came into view,

"Morning Pond", the Doctor beamed, closing the door and taking of his device from his torso,

"Oh, and where were you?", Rory demanded, trotting down the steps,

"Outside", I answered, smiling, "Have you just woken up?",

"I have, Amy is outside", he said moving through the living room, "She's been busy", he remarked, knowingly,

"Busy?", I frowned and stepped out into the garden, I glanced at the blanket I'd left discarded on the steps then raised my head, only to be blinded my yellow devils.

"What the...?", I mumbled, eyes wide at the scene. Amy was standing, adjusting some flowers, amongst a sea of other sunflowers. I shook my head,

"What do you think?", she beamed, extending her arms in a showy way,

"It's...blinding", Rory muttered,

"Thanks", Amy rolled her eyes, "Hey, Doctor?", she called into the house, and a few seconds later the Doctor stood out, grinning the sun,

"Blimey, you don't get this weather back home, do you?", he commented, "Is he still sleeping?", he asked,

"Yeah but Doctor, don't-", Rory began,

"Wake, wakey, rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard", the Doctor announced into Vincent's bedroom, I rolled my eyes and sighed. He opened the balcony doors and literally dragged Vincent closer, "Come on. And Amy's got a little surprise for you",

"You'll need sunglasses", I warned, glancing at the bright yellow flowers,

"Sunglasses?", Vincent muttered. I groaned,

"Never mind", I muttered,

"I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night", she said sweetly, placing her head in her palm,

"Ah", Vincent mumbled, inspecting a plant near by him,

"I thought you might like, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought", Amy suggested, shrugging. I bit back a smirk,

"Yes, well, they're not my favourite flower", Vincent confessed. I stopped and frowned at him,

"Sorry what?",

"You don't like sunflowers?", Amy questioned,

"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex", Vincent elaborated, "Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But, you know, they are a challenge", Vincent remarked,

"That is surprising", Rory muttered, "Do you hate your bedroom too?",

"Little bit", he shrugged,

"Anyway...moving on, there's something I need to show you", the Doctor interrupted, leading us back into his house,

"What is it?", Vincent asked,

"I've found your friend", the Doctor informed, picking up a sheet by the armchair and placing it on a table. Vincent gasped and stared at it more intensely,

"That's him. And the eyes, without mercy", Vincent said, staring at the creature a bit shocked,

"This is a creature called the Krafayis", the Doctor elaborated, "They travel in space. They travel as a pack, scavenging across the universe. And sometimes one of them gets left behind. And because they are a brutal race, the others never come back", he explained,

"So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is, well, kill, until they're killed", he shrugged,

"Which isn't often", I said

"Because other creatures can't see them", the Doctor finished,

"But I can", Vincent nodded, understanding,

"Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?", he questioned,

"What about the monster?", Vincent asked,

"Not a monster", I corrected,

"What?",

"Not a monster, this thing isn't a monster, it's a creature, it's a living thing, not something out of a book",

"But it's killed", he protested,

"Everything has a reason, let's not judge till we know what it is truly, yeah?", I suggested smiling softly. He nodded slowly,

"So why do I have to paint the church today?", he asked the Doctor,

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come", the Doctor said, ominously,

"Ok..ok. I'll get my things", Vincent said, excitedly,

"In your own time. And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow", the Doctor assured, I frowned at him and then noticed Vincent's solemn face as he left the room in silence. I thought nothing of it because then the Doctor muttered,

"This is risky",

"Yeah, but we're always risky", Rory pointed out, sitting at the table,

"This is different", the Doctor responded,

"How?", Amy asked,

"Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the net result of our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived", he said, in a hushed tone, "Half the pictures on the wall of the Museé D'Orsay will disappear. And it will be our fault".

I looked down at the table, the gravity of our situation only just hitting me. I didn't know what to say,

"We'll be careful", Amy quipped, "We will",

"Yeah, course, but no matter how careful we are this thing is invisible, there's only so much we can all do", Rory retorted,

"He's survived this long without us", I said, "He can take care of himself",

"We can only hope", the Doctor muttered, then looked up at the ceiling, "I'll get him", he said, getting up. I sighed and got up, following the Doctor outside and waiting at the bottom of the steps for Vincent to come out. I leaned on the wall behind me and looked at the flowers Amy had arranged.

The Doctor knocked on his bedroom door, I glanced up,

"Vincent?", he called, checking his watch then knocking again, "Vincent?", he walked in and left my sight, I looked back out to the garden, listening in.

I couldn't hear much for a while, till there was a raise of volume

**"**Come on. Come out. Come on, let's go outside", the Doctor urged, I frowned, why was Vincent unwilling to go?

"Get out!", Vincent yelled, making my head snap up and the Ponds come outside, also confused, "You get out. What are you doing here? What are you doing here?!", he cried.

Next thing I saw was the Doctor leaving his room and looking really sad about it, I frowned, "What's happened, what's wrong?",

"We're leaving", the Doctor stated,

"..No we're not", I replied,

"Meg", he sighed, "Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now he'll...", he glanced back up the room, then back at me, "he'll take his own life",

"Don't say that. Please", Amy whispered, as Rory consoled her with an arm on her shoulder. They followed the Doctor in the house, getting ready to leave.

I looked down, contemplating all that had happened and all I'd heard, then looked back up that stairs. Should I?

I looked back into the house where they were discussing what to do, I looked back up the staircase and climbed it, to get to Vincent's door, I knocked gently,

"Vincent?", I said, walking in,

"Leave me", he muttered into his pillow. I looked back outside then walked in, closing the door and resting my back on it,

"Now I can't do that",

"I don't care for you or your friends", he said harshly, "Just leave me alone, go on. Get out!", he yelled. I flinched at his words and his tone and once again glanced back at the door, but rethought it.

I instead went over and sat on the floor facing his head, though it was buried in the pillow, "No, I'm not going. And you can shout all you like and protest for as long as you want, I'm not leaving you", I said simply, crossing my legs and waiting there. He paused a second and then turned to face me,

"Why?",

"Because...I need you to know, you're not totally abandoned", I said,

"No, why are _you _comforting _me__? _You're in pain yourself yet you think about me", he muttered,

"I'm not in pain",

"You're grieving then", he said,

"No...I'm not", I countered,

"Then why do you cut?", he asked.

I stopped, a frowning slowly morphing onto my face, my heart race increased because I felt a pain on my right wrist. I shook my head slowly, not knowing that my left hand had grasped my right wrist. When I did notice I looked down at it and took in a shaky breath as I pulled my sleeve back to reveal about 7 carefully positioned red slices on my wrist that could only have been done intentionally.

I shook my head again, pain etched on my face, a tear had fallen onto a cut and had stung it slightly.

"But...I didn't..", I muttered, "Why did I do that?", I breathed,

"You're upset, I understand",

"If you understand could you explain it to me?", I asked, my eyes wide, "I don't remember doing this, I don't know why I would...", I questioned, letting more tears fall.

Vincent frowned and finally got off his bed. He lifted me to stand and when I did I pulled away from him and brushed my hands over the wrist, and then more harder as if I was trying to clean them off.

"It's ok..Meg", he soothed,

"No..it's not, I'm upset, I'm so so sad", I mumbled, "Why am I sad?",

"Sometimes our heart feels things quicker that our brains can understand", he explained,

"How do you know that?", I asked,

"I know it, that's all I can say", he replied. I sobbed gently, taking in another breath that was so hard to do a couple minutes ago. Next thing I knew my nostrils were engulfed in a musky, cotton smell, my nose buried in scratchy wool that was more comforting that it would have been, for Vincent had hugged me.

I controlled my breathing enough so that I could hug him back tightly.

"Let's go", he mumbled,

I pulled back and sniffed, looking at him teary eyed, I nodded and pulled my sleeve over my cuts and wiped my eyes,

"You sure?", I asked,

"Yeah, come on", he nodded, "If you can soldier on then so can I", he said, lightheartedly, I scoffed softly,

"Yeah", I mumbled, leaving him to get his stuff.

I left his room and the sun immediately knocked me off balance, not literally but still, I was a bit stunned. I widened my eyes to get used to it and cleared my throat, walking down the steps.

I pushed through the curtains and walked into the house, they looked up at me, I smiled,

"Come on. We have to do this on our own", the Doctor sighed, I shook my head mutely, "Meg, we haven't got a choice",

"Oh, I know, it's just if Vincent wants to go, who are we to leave him?", I shrugged, raising an eyebrow, the Doctor frowned,

"What do you mean?",

I rolled my eyes and as if on cue, Vincent arrived at the staircase near the door,

"I'm ready. Let's go", he announced, glancing at me, smiling a little.

* * *

I trotted down the path to the church beside the Doctor whilst the Ponds were chatting away to Vincent,

"You alright?", the Doctor asked, I smiled,

"You can stop asking that now", I said,

"What?",

"I don't remember him Doctor, I haven't got a clue who he was, I can't be upset", I explained, scratching my wrist,

"Memories can leave, feelings can't", he told me, "You might not remember him but you must feel sad sometimes, and you have no idea", he explained. I looked down, moving my hands from wrist.

"Yeah...", I muttered,

"You've felt that then, you've felt sad and you don't know why", he prompted. I blinked and frowned,

"Doctor...it's more than just being upset", I mumbled,

"What then?", he asked, eyeing me. I sighed and extended my arm and pulled the sleeve to reveal my cuts, "Meg...",

"I don't remember doing it, I don't why and I don't know how", I explained, panicking,

"When did you find out?",

"Vincent showed me",

"Vincent knows?", he asked,

"Yeah...Doctor why did I do this?",

"You know why",

"No..no I don't, because I don't remember him, because he never existed therefore I shouldn't be upset", I snapped,

"You still feel it though",

"No, I can't. You don't know what it's like, what it does to you. Expected to feel this, self-harming for no reason, being upset for no reason. There's a reason why I wasn't supposed to remember, it's because it tears you apart, you told me. I can't believe he was real, it hurts, it hurts too much", I vowed, pulling my sleeve over the scars once again,

"I understand, I do, I get it", he sighed, then put his arm over me for a side hug. He kissed the top of my head and let me go, "You'll have me, Meg, and the Ponds and Jack, this will pass", he assured.

_I'm not sure I want it to._

"Ok. Ok. So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns-",

"Then we shall fight him again", Vincent said firmly,

"...Well, yes, tick", the Doctor said hesitantly, But last night we were lucky. Amy could have been killed. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him too",

"And everyone else too", I added, on the side,

"Well, it's best if I can see him first", the Doctor replied,

"But it would be better if we could all see him", I countered,

"Obviously, but the priority is me seeing him",

"Oh, well someone thinks they're special", I remarked, raising my eyebrow. This was all done in a jokey fashion,

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?", Amy interrupted,

"The answer's in this box", the Doctor quipped, tapping the box he'd been holding, "I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother",

I frowned, "Please elaborate", I asked following him on,

"So, basically-", the Doctor began,

"Oh no", Vincent murmured, "It's that poor girl from the village", he pointed out. I looked down at the ground out of respect, not before noticing the sunflowers of the coffin. Sunflowers.

I glanced at Vincent, who noted the sunflowers also, I smiled internally, because to smile outwardly would get me in a lot of trouble at that precise moment.

"We do have a plan, don't we? A proper one?", Rory asked the Doctor,

"No", he answered simply, "It's a thing. It's like a plan, but with more fantasticness", he said, continuing down the path,

"Fantasticness, yeah that's a word", Amy commented,

"Anything can be a word once it's spoken", he retorted, "Like blurble",

"Blurble", I giggled, "That's so funny",

"Blurble?", Vincent scoffed, "You're a strange kid",

"I'm not a kid, I'm 25", I retorted,

"No, you're not", he shook his head, "You're 17",

"Who told you that?", I questioned,

"He did", he said, nodding to Rory, I turned and glared at him,

"Sorry", he shrugged,

"Whatever", I grumbled,

"And you do act like a kid, it's not that hard to work out", Vincent added,

"I don't act like a kid", I whined, he raised an eyebrows at me as we came up to the child, "Most of the time", I muttered, under my breath.

We walked through the iron gates and into the churchyard, I looked up at the building, it was so tall.

"Come on, you can help me set up, Meg", Vincent said.

I turned and took the stand from him to stab into the ground as the Ponds and the Doctor looked at the church and tried to work out what window the beast would appear in,

"Have you told him?", Vincent asked, "About your scars",

"Yeah..", I mumbled,

"And?",

"He said he's there for me", I shrugged,

"Did he explain it to you though? Why you don't remember?",

"It's complicated, but in a nutshell I did it because I'd lost someone that I cared about, but I don't remember them because it would hurt my mind", I explained, putting a canvas on the stand,

"Ok, this person, did they mean a lot?",

"I don't know, I don't remember",

"I think they must have",

"Why?",

"Because even though they've been wiped from your life, you still care about them enough to be upset at their absence",

I was about to answer when the Doctor came up to us, smiling, "Ok, we all set?", he asked,

"Yep", I nodded,

"And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, creatures?, the Doctor said, slowly as if Vincent was a child,

"Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid", Vincent replied, looking at him knowingly, I held back my smirk and looked at the church,

"No. Quite. And, to be honest, I'm not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex-", the Doctor began,

"Shush. I'm working", Vincent scolded, I nodded and went to sit just behind him so I could see his painting, cross legged on the ground.

"Well, yes. Paint. Do painting!", the Doctor urged, fanning his hands about, Amy plopped herself beside me and Rory perched himself on the iron gate just behind us, the Doctor just kept on talking,

"I remember watching Michael Angelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I kept saying to him, look, if you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job then", I rolled my eyes,

"Shush", Amy muttered.

"And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, concentrate, Pablo. It's one eye, either side of the face", he did this behind Vincent, sort of reenacting how he spoke to Picasso,

"Doctor", Rory warned.

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder for a couple minutes before I begun to doze off so I sat up straight and sneaked my phone out, making sure Vincent couldn't see.

I went to check Cat's message from last night. I pursued my lips on how to reply to her, then settled on,

**Yeah, it looks great, don't know if you're going to beat Van Gogh's descendant's piece of art but good luck anyway.**

I sent it and fiddled with my phone a bit, before it pinged,

"You whistling again, Megan?", Vincent muttered,

"Yep, yeah, I'll stop if it's annoying", I answered,

"Oh, no, you whistle away, please", he said, I brought out my phone,

**Of course, Van Gogh's descendant is going to be better than me, dumbo :P, you at home? Can I come over?**

My eyes widened, no, no, she can't come over, because I'm not at home!

I sighed and replied, **Nah, we're out at Nando's, gonna be back late.**

I had to clear my throat over the sound of my phone pings so Vincent wouldn't fuss over my 'whistling', but when the sound died I checked my phone.

**I'm getting some too yeah? ;) **

**Yeah, I've a whole leg of chicken saved just for you**

**I'm actually smelling that now**

I scoffed and set my phone down, regarding the church curiously, I looked at all the windows and then tried to look for the creature but I realised how stupid that was because it was invisible. Good thing I don't think aloud, huh?

The next half hour was filled with me finding a comfortable position to rest in and the Doctor fidgeting, talking and generally rambling on, I rolled my eyes and settled my eyes before he started talking. Again.

"Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly. In the right order", he grumbled, then stood up and walked around, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack",

"Are you ok?", I questioned, standing up, "You're all fidgety and nervous and...well, annoying", I admitted, frowning at him,

"There something wrong", he muttered, moving around me to eye Vincent's painting, "And I can't quite put my finger on it",

"There!", Vincent exclaimed, standing up from his seat, "He's at the window",

"Where?", Rory asked, coming up beside him,

"There, on the right", Vincent pointed, I frowned, once again looking for an invisible,

"As I thought. Come on. I'm going in", the Doctor announced, picking up his stuff,

"We're going in", I corrected,

"Well I'm coming too", Vincent said,

"No!", we all exclaimed, staring at him. He was a bit shocked at that, the poor guy. I shook my head and walked up to him,

"No, not you, ok? I get that you're the only one that can see it, and yeah, if you were with us it would be great, but you are too important to history. We have to keep you safe because you are more important to the world than any of us put together", I said to him, quietly,

"But you're going to go?", he asked,

"Yeah", I shrugged,

"But none of you are armed", he exclaimed, looking at the rest of them,

"I am", the Doctor quipped,

"What with?",

"Overconfidence, this, and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted", he listed tapping the thingymabob he was carrying, "Just have to find the right crosactic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails", the Doctor boasted,

"Well...", I muttered,

"Anyway, I'm going this alone, none of you are coming with me, Meg, that means you too", he ordered,

"What? You're gonna fight this invisible, brutal creature on your own, yeah?",

"Yes", he stated, I raised my eyebrow,

"Ok, I won't follow", I shrugged,

"I mean it", he warned,

"So do I",

"Rory, make sure they don't",

"Yeah", Rory nodded.

"Don't follow me under any circumstances", the Doctor repeated,

"Okay", I said, exasperated,

"We won't", Amy nodded.

The Doctor switched his gaze from Amy's trustworthy face to my slightly amused face, that told him that I was definitely not going to stay there, he moved his fingers from his eyes to us, miming 'I'm watching you', I nodded slowly as he walked off,

"Will you follow him?", Vincent asked me, glancing at Amy too,

"Yep",

"Of course".

Vincent chuckled, "You're insane",

"Yes we are", I beamed, "Problem?",

"Not a chance",

"The Doctor said to stay here, you two can't go", Rory said firmly,

"Aww..no you're just being mean", Amy teased kissing him on the cheek, I smirked and face him, hinting that I was going to go soon,

"The Doctor said to stay", Rory repeated,

"Yes he did", I agreed,

"So...", Rory prompted,

"So what?".

He sighed so cutely that I felt sorry for him, "Don't stress Rory, come on, it does terrible things to your wrinkles",

"I don't have wrinkles", he protested, my eyes widened,

"No...no..you..err, you absolutely do not..have wrinkles", I said unconvincingly.

He gaped at me and while he pondered over his wrinkle situation and debated with Amy and Vincent about it, I picked up a big stick laying on the floor and played with its weight. Deciding it was fine to take I headed down for the church,

"Megan!", Amy called, raising an eyebrow,

"Sit tight, Pond", I called back, "He'll yell and then you'll come running", I grinned, she rolled her eyes allowing me to go.

I chuckled to myself and ran into the church's dark hall, I stopped at the entrance, feeling very isolated, I looked around at the poorly lit area.

_I suddenly feel like this is a bad idea._

I gripped the stick and walked on, in silence, listening out very very intensely so I could hear the shuffling. For a few moments there was nothing but then I heard a clattering from the other room and gasped as thundering footsteps blew past me, I hid behind a church bench till the footsteps went, then came out to see the Doctor or anyone else.

I looked around again, looking for the Doctor when I felt a breath beside me, I froze, eyes wide. Slowly I tried to move away. Maybe it's back was toward me..but then why would I feel it's breath? Maybe...it's sparing me, or checking if I was a threat.

I tried to move but as soon as my foot touched the ground I felt a softer breeze, I think it's head was turning to face me because the breathing because more direct. So it had very good ear.

I decided to keep still and wait as the creature pawed around my area, sniffing around. I had to hold my breath for a while, conscious that my breath would prick up it's ears.

My face was contorted in pain as my lungs struggled to find breath. You know, there are times when you just hate being asthmatic. I stayed like that for a few more seconds until Vincent bounded into the room, holding up a chair, I gasped from the shock of it all and started reigning in the breaths that I needed as Vincent taunted the creature.

"Meg!", the Doctor exclaimed, running out of the confessional box that I didn't know he'd been in, and the Ponds and Taylor too...wait..what? Did I say..?

"Hey! Are you looking for me, sonny?", Vincent cried, "Come on, over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you", he mocked,

"Come on. Quickly. Get behind me", he urged us, I did so, slightly in a daze by what I just said.

The Doctor whizzed his sonic at the air, either threateningly or magically,

"Doing anything?", he asked.

"Uh uh".

"Oh, come on, back out here", Rory said, leading us out into the churchyard, I looked around, trying to work out where it would be,

"Where is he?", the Doctor asked

" Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head", Vincent admonished,

"Tiny bit mean", I muttered,

" Anything?",

"Nothing", he stated, "In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it",

"Oooh", the Doctor mumbled,

"Not important", I scolded, "Come on",

"Meg! Duck!", Vincent warned, I squealed and crouched really quickly, "Left!",

I jumped to the left and was instantly flung to the right. Again. Only this time I tumbled into the Doctor and forced us both into the wall, I groaned and the Doctor mumbled,

"Ow", from underneath me,

"Right, sorry. Your right, my left", Vincent apologised,

"Oh, well at least we've learnt our rights from our lefts, now who's going to fix my leg?", I demanded, angrily and sarcastic. That's me all over.

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup", the Doctor muttered, sadly as Rory hauled him up,

"Oh, come on, in here", Amy sighed, pulling me with her and leaving the boys to get themselves sorted.

We ran into the adjoining building which had an unnecessarily heavy door which required all five of us to push shut, I sighed and leaned against it,

"Ok, ok, errr...right, plan, the plan is...Meg, Taylor, you..", he trailed off, looking at me slightly worried, "Sorry, sorry I didn't..",

"It's fine, it's fine", I muttered, not looking at him,

"Ok...so, what is the plan", Rory said, looking at me, worriedly as well.

"I don't know, actually", the Doctor admitted, "My only definite plan is that in future I'm definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws",

"Well, at least we've got something", I commented,

"Give me a second. I'll be back", Vincent said, leaving us.

I frowned and looked back at the door, "Ok, we've got to think of something", I mumbled,

"I suppose we could try talking to him", the Doctor suggested

"Talking to him?", Amy frowned,

"Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story", he reasoned just as the door gave another thud that knocked us off a bit, "Though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment", he added, anxiously,

"We've got nothing to lose", Rory argued,

"Ok, then. Listen. Listen! I know you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me".

It took a moment for me to work out that sentence, longer than I'm willing to admit,

"I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please, listen. I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone".

Poor Doctor, he could never be alone.

"If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?", he suggested, hopeful. We all paused, hoping that the silence was the beast considering the Doctors offer. It was consideration. It was rerouting.

The glass windows on the other side of the room smashed just as Vincent ran into the room, holding his easel,

"Over here, mate!", he called.

We all ran to the stone behind Vincent and used it as cover, Vincent, after checking on the beast went behind the stone too and crouched,

"What's it up to now?", the Doctor asked out of breath,

"It's moving round the room. Feeling its way around", Vincent replied,

"Hmm?", I asked,

"It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room", Vincent answered, I looked at the floor, remember all that had happened when I came into the church,

"Oh..", the Doctor mumbled,

"Before, it was right next to me but it didn't do anything, but when I made a sound it worked out where I was, like it was following the sound, like it was...",

"I can't see a thing", Amy hissed. Yep, she's got it right.

"I am really stupid", the Doctor sighed, staring at me because I was the only one that understood in that moment,

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem", Amy scolded, quite pissed off.

"But, think about it though", I insisted, willing the Ponds and Vincent to understand,

"Why does it attack but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room?", he questioned,

"It's blind", I stated,

"It can't see. It's blind", he repeated, "And that explains why it has such perfect hearing!", he exclaimed which made me roll my eyes,

"Oh, lovely way of expressing that, genius", I muttered,

"Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us", Vincent said almost apologetically,

"Vincent", the Doctor called, moving me backwards unconsciously, " Vincent, what's happening?", the Doctor called,

"It's charging now", Vincent cried, "Get back. Get back!".

As soon as he turned back from warning us he was lifted up, and left dangling in the air, clinging onto the easel as it was wedged in the air, he yelled terrified at this sudden situation.

In a second he thudded to the ground, but jumped right back up to help the poor Krafayis, he went to it, sadness evident on his face,

"He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight"l, he said, solemnly, "I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to...", he trailed off, guiltily,

"He's trying to say something", the Doctor told us,

"What?", I asked, sitting beside him to stroke the Krafayis, even though I didn't know which bit I was stroking,

"I'm having trouble making it out, but I think he's saying, I'm...I'm afraid. I'm afraid", he said, then sighed, staring at the Krafayis he couldn't see, "There, there. Shush, shush. It's okay, it's okay. You'll be fine. Shush", he concealed, stroking it like I was.

"He was frightened", Vincent stated, looking down in shame, "And he lashed out. Like humans who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me", he said, guiltily, I stood up and walked up to him,

"It wasn't intentional", I assured, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"The creature is dead, and I was the one who killed it", he responded, I sighed, not having a comeback,

"Sometimes winning...winning is no fun at all", the Doctor mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

We were walking back from the church, mostly in silence, with only the bright moon and stars keeping me company down the long path to the village. It was chilly, but not so chilly that I noticed or even cared, I just continued trekking down the path, just behind the Doctor and Vincent, just in front of the Ponds.

I reached to my pocket and felt the comforting weight of my phone, all hell would have broke loose if I'd left it in a church in 1890.

I lifted my head to notice the Doctor had slowed down to fall in step with me, I looked up softly smiling as the wind blew my hair around my face annoyingly,

"Hey", I said, my voice a bit quiet from not speaking for so long,

"Listen, Meg, what I said back there, about Taylor", he began,

"No..no, it's fine",

"I know, I'm sorry but it's just, I don't think you realised it but you called me Taylor earlier on",

"...when?",

"Remember when you left the house on your own in the morning and we bumped into each other after running from the Krafayis, you were scared and you said why would you do that?", he prompted,

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, but..I...I really said Taylor?", I asked,

"People vanish from the universe all the time but they always leave traces behind, memories, emotions", he told me, I nodded,

"Why did you tell me that?", I asked, looking at the ground,

"I just thought you should know", he shrugged,

"No, that's not it, it's more than that", I muttered, "You and Jack, you keep urging me to believe in him, keep reminding me of him. Like you don't want me to forget what never existed. What would acknowledging that he was here do?", I questioned,

"...Meg, I-",

"Except...", I frowned,

"Except?",

"You think I can bring him back don't you?", I said, outraged,

"No, of course I don't",

"Doctor...", I warned,

"...just maybe, a little bit",

"Okay, I get that travelling with you means you have to step up to the plate, alright, I get that. I know that you're going to find yourself in situations that you have no idea hot to get the fuck out and in the end by some God forsaken miracle you do, but you are asking me to rise a man not from the dead, but from non existance", I scolded, quietly, so as not to attract Vincent or the Ponds attention,

"I am not asking you to do anything. I have a theory, it's a shaky theory but it's a good one", he explained, I rolled my eyes and looked out to the fields, "Meg, I know you feel like you're missing something in your life, and it hurts", he paused, looking at me, "I just have hope. Please, give me that, just hope", he asked. I sighed,

"He must mean a lot to you", I commented,

"And you".

I nodded and put my hands in my pocket, continuing the walk till we walked past a field, I looked out to it, then up.

"Come", Vincent said, "Follow me, I want to show you something", he told us, leading us into the landscape of a field,

"Such a clear night", Vincent muttered, "So beautiful",

"Yeah, could paint it?", Rory suggested, smiling to himself,

"Already have, a year ago",

"What's it called?", Amy asked,

"I don't know, I can't think of a title", he mumbled,

"It should be something simple", I said, walking alongside him,

"Yeah...like A Dark Dream", he mused,

"Er...no, not that", the Doctor frowned,

"Blind Stars?",

"Nope", I mumbled,

"The Moonlight",

"Try again", Amy quipped,

"A Starry Night?",

"Yes!", we all exclaimed, then stopped feeling awkward, I cleared my throat,

"Yeah, that's a nice title, if you want", I shrugged. He chuckled and sat in the middle of the field, I frowned looking at him, "Is this what you wanted to show us, how to sit down'?",

"No", he scoffed, "Lie next to me", he said, I looked at the rest of them and lay down, looking up. The Doctor lay next to me,

"Take my hand, Meg", he said, "Try to see what I see", I took his hand and then the Doctors, we formed a little circle between us,

"We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky", he pointed out, "It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there, lighter blue", he exclaimed, eyes alight with such passion that just did come with need to be insane to see beauty. And that was brilliant.

"And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through, the stars. Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes", he concluded, sighing as he calmed down from his rant,

"I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see", the Doctor said, smiling up at him. Vincent rubbed my hands softly,

"I will miss you terribly",

"I'll miss you more", I countered, squeezing back.

* * *

The following morning, and the second morning I'd woken up with the same clothes. Just thought I'd point that out. Anyway, I was drumming my fingers on Vincent's table as he was getting something from the other room, he emerged and had something behind his back, I stood up, glancing at the Doctor and the Ponds who were really excited,

"I'm sorry if it's not what you want, but it's the best I can give", he said, and then brought out his self portrait, I gasped and yanked it out of his hands. I stared at the others who were at chuckling point,

"I only wish I had something of real value to give you", he apologised, I giggled shaking my head as I handed it to the Doctor,

"Oh, no, no, no. I could never accept such an extraordinary gift", the Doctor told him,

"He can't, I'll take it", I said, eyes bright,

"No she won't", Rory scolded,

"But it's the..",

"Nope", Amy grinned,

"You guys are boring", I muttered,

"Very well", Vincent chuckled, taking it off the Doctor, "While Meg be the first to actually want it, you're not the first to decline the offer", he admitted, he smiled at Amy,

"Amy, the blessed, the wonderful", he declared, she smiled and kissed his cheeks,

"Be good to yourself, and be kind to yourself",

"I'll try my best", he promised,

"And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone", she mumbled,

"I will, I will", he smiled, "Ah, Rory, count yourself a luck man, to have such wonderful friends. I can't think of anyone more deserving", he beamed, they shared a manly pat on the back,

"You're gonna go far Vincent, believe that", Rory replied,

He nodded and turned to me, "Meg", he smiled, he pulled me for a short hug and when he pulled back,

"We may have different mothers Meg, but we are siblings, not by blood but by heart", he told me sincerely. I stared at him, dazed by his sweet words, then I pulled him for a longer, tighter, more heartfelt hurt. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his scratchy clothes,

"If you ever think of yourself less than perfect, slap yourself for being an idiot, because whatever happens you will always be loved", I mumbled, my voice muffled by clothes, he nodded and hugged me tighter,

"I hope you'll be happy soon",

"I think I will", I replied, leaning back again and beaming at him, he nodded and turned to the Doctor,

"Doctor, my friend. We have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well", he admitted, the Doctor, because he didn't know what to say, hugged Vincent.

I sighed, I really hope we made a difference.

5 minutes later we were walking away from his house, pondering on whether I should've taken the self portrait, I could have gotten _money. _Ah well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", the Doctor suddenly asked,

"I was thinking I might have left my phone in his house", Rory muttered,

"I was thinking about stealing the portrait", I admitted,

"I was thinking I may need some food or something before we leave", Amy quipped,

"We should get crossiants", I gushed,

"Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what I'm thinking", the Doctor mumbled, then turned to Vincent's window "Vincent! I've got something I'd like to show you. Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first".

* * *

"So, what's happening? Are we actually taking a man from 19th century Venice into a time machine that will take us to 2010?", I asked,

"Yes", the Doctor replied, as we strolled through the village Vincent not far behind,

"And you don't see any problem with this?",

"Look, back there is one of the greatest minds of all time, and one of the most imaginative, if anyone was going to believe in the TARDIS it was gonna be him",

"Are you sure because...", I glanced back at Vincent who was chatting away to the Ponds mindlessly, I leaned into the Doctor, "once we tell him it's done",

"Yes, now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?", he said to Vincent, sighing when he saw the TARDIS smoldered in posters,

"Yes",

"Well, brace yourself, Vinny", the Doctor chucked making us all chuckle, well the ones in the know.

Once the Doctor had opened the TARDIS doors and let Vincent in, he walked in then immediately walked out and circled the TARDIS, he did this a couple times before accepting it and walking in with us again,

"How come I'm the crazy one, and you four have stayed sane?", he questioned,

"Who said we were sane?", I scoffed leaning on the console.

He went beside me and checked out the controls, fiddling with some of them, making feel a little uneasy,

"What do these things all do?", he asked, curiously,

"Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here, for instance, plays soothing music", the Doctor quipped, flicking a button, he begun dancing fancily and even roped me into dancing with him,

"Err..while this one makes a huge amount of noise", the Doctor said, questioningly, asking us if he should do it, we all nodded and he flicked it. Vincent jolted and looked around the TARDIS for the source, whilst the Doctor pranced around the console,

"And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto", he said, flicking another button that made the TARDIS go crazy. I squealed and gripped the console, determined not to go flying again,

"And this one?", Vincent asked, about to touch another one,

"That's a friction contrafibulator!", the Doctor exclaimed, stopping Vincent immediately, I stared at him, terrified but he only sent me a smile,

"And this?", he asked, looking at another switch.

"Oh, I know this one", I smiled, "That is..ketchup, and the one down there is..mustard", I answered,

"Mmm, nice", Vincent nodded, then looked at the Doctor, "Come on, back to the cafe", he said, excited. My eyes widened in hidden amusement, "..and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe",

I opened my mouth, about to say something but then didn't know what I was going to say, I could only get out,

"Errmm..",

"Good idea. Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first", the Doctor said, nodding to the TARDIS doors.

Vincent frowned and turned on his heel heading to what he though was his home town, he opened the TARDIS doors, expecting to see the brick floors of Provence but instead was meet with the concrete slabs of the 21st century.

He gasped quietly and slowly stepped outside, looking around in pure wonder,

"Where are we?", he managed to say,

"Paris, 2010 AD", the Doctor answered,

"Don't worry, this is another time for me too", I told him,

"Where are you from?", he asked,

"2005", I said, looking around, "So this is the future for me",

"And this is the mighty Museé D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history", the Doctor exclaimed, also excited like a kid on Christmas. I grinned at Vincent look of interest.

"Oh, that's wonderful", Vincent commented, then stopped frowing as a person holding a radio walked past. He was almost on the verge of utter confusion when the Doctor diverted his attention,

"Ignore that", the Doctor dismissed, "I've got something more important to show you", he said, leading us into the Museé d'Orsay.

I skipped to be beside the Ponds as we entered the grand building.

When we got to the floor, we went straight to the Vincent Van Gogh exhibit. Vincent, upon entering, froze in the middle of the room staring at the very same paintings that were in his room, but now they were hanging on walls begin observed by millions. Worth millions. Known by millions.

He stared, opened mouth as he regarded each of the 'worthless paintings' he tried to pawn off countless times.

"Doctor Black, we met a few days ago", the Doctor muttered, I went to Vincent and nodded behind him to the two doctors, he turned and watched their conversation also, "I asked you about the church at Auvers", the Doctor continued,

"Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie", Doctor Black said, nodding. I smiled, it wasn't that nice a tie,

"Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so", the Doctor quipped, I scoffed,

"But I just wondered, between you and me, in a hundred words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?", the Doctor asked,

"Err..", Doctor Black mumbled, "Well, err...big question, but to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all", he stated simply, making Vincent's eyes snap up, astonished,

"Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time. The most beloved. His command of colour, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty",

"Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world. No one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived", he finished, on a beautiful note. I smiled even more, so happy that Doctor Black's opinion was the one Vincent really needed to hear at that point in his life.

I frowned when I heard soft sobbing and looked at Vincent who was near breaking down,

"Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?", the Doctor apologised, holding his shoulder, but Vincent shook his head, finding the ability to speak,

"No, no", he said, "They are tears of joy", he smiled, and then he went to Doctor Black hugging him and kissing him, Rory beside me was chuckling at Doctor Black's surprise, "Thank you, sir. Thank you", Vincent praised, over the moon.

"You're welcome. You're welcome", Doctor Black muttered, taken by surprise,

"Sorry about the beard", Vincent mumbled, rubbing his scratchy beard subconsciously.

I giggled at his demeanor, I went to Vincent and hugged him tightly, he gave a happy sob and hugged me back. I knew he was looking around the exhibit at his work, so shocked, so happy, so blissful.

Maybe he believed he was worth it now.

* * *

I dangled my legs off my school building roof.

It was night, and the Doctor had taken me out there instead of straight home and I went to the roof, avoiding the late night cleaners. Vincent still killed himself at the age of 39. I had hoped we made a tiny difference, gave him a little hope, changed the future but he still did the inevitable. The Doctor said we still added a little happiness in his life, and that did make him happier.

And he labeled his vase painting after me, Megan Vincent, his only sister. That was cool.

"So, I've sealed us off", the Doctor said, sitting by me, "And the Ponds are going to bed",

"Right..", I muttered, "Doctor who?", I asked, only thinking of the questioned,

"Oh, finally", he chuckled,

"What?", I frowned,

"All of my friends, Amy, Rory, they ask that question within the first 5 minutes of meeting me, it's been like a month, Meg", he said,

"Oh...I, at first I thought it was nickname, but then I'd just gotten used to calling you that", I mused, "What is your name",

"The Doctor", he shrugged,

"Your proper name",

"The Doctor",

"You're called the Doctor?", I questioned,

"Yeah",

I scoffed, smiling, "OK..", I paused, "You realise I'm going to find out your name", I stated,

"Oh, I know, I'll just have to wait, do you know Jack's name?",

"Is it not Jack Harkness?", I frowned, he kept quiet, "That's not his name?",

"I thought you knew", he mumbled,

"Hang on, Jack Harkness isn't Jack's name?", I questioned, shocked,

"I really should have said anything", he sighed,

"Do you know it?",

"I can't tell you, Meg", he said, getting up and headed for the TARDIS, I looked back out over the school and then got up, following him in,

"You can't just say things like that and walk off", I exclaimed, closing the doors behind me,

"I can and I will", he retorted,

"Why won't you tell me his name?", I whined,

"Well, do you think Jack would tell you my name?", he replied,

"Does Jack know your name?", I gasped,

"No, no, he doesn't, that's not the point, my name is my secret, his name is his, and that's the way it's supposed to be, if Jack wants to tell you he'll tell you",

"That's not fair, you know literally everything about me", I argued, "and I don't even know your name",

"That is life", he replied simply, tapping my nose. I frowned at his behaviour and turned when he walked past me and to the door,

"I'm home?", I asked,

"Yep",

"I should know your name", I grumbled, walking down the steps,

"If it's any consolation I don't know everything about you", he said,

"Like what?", I scoffed,

"I don't...know who your dad is", he stated,

"You don't?", I asked, "I..just always thought you'd want to find out, curiosity would get the better of you but you weren't saying",

"I could find out if you want", he offered, leaning on the door.

"No...err, no, he's not really part of my life", I shrugged, "I don't want to met him. And anyway, I quite like you not knowing everything", I smiled.

"Goodbye Meg", he smiled as I stepped out of the TARDIS and into my building where I'd been picked up,

"See ya", I replied, picking my bag by the TARDIS door, he playfully saluted and entered the box, closing the door.

I walked around the box to get to the doors by my house, I felt the breeze of the TARDIS dematerializing on my back, I frowned and turned to see the empty space where the box occupied.

I smiled devilishly to myself and pulled out an old battered paintbrush from my pocket, inspecting its appearance and paint marks. What was that worth, I wonder?


	12. Love Comes In Metal

**Thank you kittylover, you are amazing, I meant it from the bottom of my hearts xxx**

**Thanks all who review, favourite, follow, you are all fantastic people.**

**Next couple of episodes are Torchwood, I really should make it a crossover but I know more people look at individual show based fanfics. Ah well. You read what you read. Love you loads. Abi xx**

* * *

_7th October 2005_

"Err...how long's the course for?", I asked, sprawled on my bed on my laptop in my room

"3 weeks", Cat replied, on her own, "I think I'm going to go to that vet place I went to last time", she muttered,

"What, Marie Veterinary, the one in Clapham?", I said,

"Yeah, might as well, they like me down there, they'll let me in again",

"Where are you going?", Lauren asked, coming in with three glasses of apple juice and setting them carefully on the table,

"Dunno, that's the thing I have no idea what I want to do, at all",

"Do you think Andy would give me a course?", Lauren frowned,

"Oh, yeah, definitely", Cat grinned,

"Oh, I'm glad you both have your lives sorted", I grumbled, tapping on the keyboard more annoyed,

"Aww, do you feel left out?" Lauren teased,

"What does your friend do? The really hot one", Cat questioned, eyes trained on her laptop,

"Who, Jack? Actually...", I frowned, "I could work for him",

"Cat said something clever", Lauren gasped,

"Piss off", Cat scoffed, shoving her playfully. I smiled at them taking out my phone,

"I'll call him now", I muttered, getting up,

"Oh, nice", Cat grinned, wagging her eyebrows,

"Don't do that", I scolded, leaving my room so they could mess about and search my internet history I suspect.

I went out into the hallway, dialing Jack's number,

_"Hello",_ Jack panted, clearly running..or doing..something...else. Ew.

"Hey, Jack you busy",

_"Err..nope",_

"You sound it", I mumbled,

"_Nah, just a couple weevils, I can talk",_

"That's very apprehensive, you sure?",

_"Yeah, definitely, what's up?",_ he asked, I turned and saw Cat and Lauren smirking at me, making suggestive motions. I rolled my eyes,

"College has set up a secondary work experience course for us, 3 weeks", I informed him, "I thought..maybe..",

_"What are you calling Torchwood then? Home office? Politics office? Strip club?_", he quipped,

"Maybe not the last one", I murmured, glancing into my room to see Cat and Lauren were distracted by my laptop, "What does Gwen and Ianto and them lot call Torchwood to their family and stuff?",

_"Umm...civil servants",_ he replied,

"Right, ok, I'll be a civil..servant, exciting", I mumbled,

_"You know it is", _he retorted, _"I'll pick you up from there, when are you starting?",_

"The..10th of October", I said,

_"I'll see you then, kind of busy, gotta go"_, he muttered hanging up. I frowned, he never said where he was picking me up or what time. I pondered on whether to call him back, then shrugged. He'll find me.

I sighed and walked back into the room,

"You find something",

"As of the 10th of October I will be a civil servant in Cardiff",

"Civil service, sounds a bit boring", Cat muttered,

"Hmm, I think it will be more fun than it sounds", I replied, smiling knowingly,

"Anyway..", Lauren said, brightly, "Are there any photos of this Jack, then?", she asked, beaming.

* * *

"There..that one", Ianto called,

"Oh my God, no!", I exclaimed, laughing, "Are you blind?"

"I'm pretty sure it was", he retorted, pointing to the red box in the bottom left of the screen. We were in an arcade in Cardiff, playing the memory game,

"Nope, no way",

"Risk it", he challenged, I sighed,

"On your head", I muttered, clicked the red box in the bottom left, it turned out by some weird chance it was right. He looked pointedly at me, I paused, "Well, I told you it was that one", I retorted,

"Come on", he chuckled, leaving the arcade and picking up my suitcase by us, "They'll be expecting us",

"But..come on, 10 minutes", I whined, following him out and picking up my backpack,

"We were supposed to be there at 8, it's 9",

"You're so organised", I muttered,

"It's my job, as a civil servant", he raised his eyebrow,

"Right, ok", I chuckled, nodding, "That was good".

So turns out, when Jack said he'd pick me up he actually meant Ianto, I got a call from Ianto on Saturday and he helped organise the train to Cardiff and other shit.

Arrived at my doorstep actually, luckily Jamie and Sean weren't there. They said I was to stay with the triplets on this placement but I was just going to stay with Jack. Might as well.

"Ok, so invisible lift, immortal boss, pterodactyl", I listed, as we walked across the plass,

"Errm..pterodactyl, definitely the most shocking", he nodded,

"Really?", I frowned,

"Suppose there's a bit of me that doesn't believe the immortal bit", he admitted,

"I get that", I agreed,

"What about you?",

"Immortal boss, like immortal. Think about it, he can't die...like _ever",_I emphasised,

"Yeah..I got it", he chuckled. I paused, inspecting his features,

"How are you, Ianto?", I asked, curiously,

"How do you mean?", he asked, walking me down to the tourist office,

"I see you, Ianto, I see who you are, more than they do. And I'm good at reading people, too good for my liking to be honest", I mumbled, entering the office behind him, he placed my bags by the desk and turned to face me,

"Read me", he said,

"What?",

"Read me, tell me what you think, how I feel",

"Ianto, I'm not-",

"It's ok", he smiled, "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy, I can handle it",

"Right, ok..ok", I said, eyeing him up and down, but really I was going on what I'd noticed before, "Anxious, you are anxious, and anticipating...something, something that has you scared and excited, so it's something that holds a lot of uncertainty. Experiment? But it's more than that, like...like more personal, so not an experiment on something, more like someone, I don't know, an operation, an important but risky operation", I guessed, looking at him hopefully,

"Wow", he mumbled, "A civil servant is so not what you should be", he said, getting up and leading me through the secret doors, into Torchwood, I frowned and walked on after him,

"Did I get it right, was it that?", I asked, he strode on, looking down,

"I'm not comfortable talking about it Meg", he mumbled,

"Oh" I muttered, feeling very nosy at this point. I stopped when we got past the cog doors that opened with a blare and just in front of the gates, "Just tell me one thing", I said, making him turn to me, eyes questioning,

"Are you ok?", I asked, sincerely, and it seemed like he was going to answer sincerely too but then a basketball slammed into the gates, making both of us jolt and get pulled out of the very interesting conversation.

"Sorry!", Jack called, "Meg?", he said, realising the brunette that squealed was me, I smiled at Ianto warmly before walking into the hub, him behind me,

"Hey", I mumbled, my eyes trained on the pterodactyl in the room, he ran down and hugged me, making me squeal, "Oh, ok".

I pulled back and smiled, "Right then, I see a basketball and a flipping pterodactyl, I have questions", I told him,

"Oh, hang on" he said, turning to Owen,

"Okay", Owen muttered, holding the basketball, "Come on, Gwen", he called, "Gwen, this is for you, baby. Come on", he threw the ball in Gwen's direction but Jack intercepted and caught it, I smiled and stepped back wanting to view the match with Ianto,

"Just get it off him", Owen urged Gwen, "Take it out of his hands", he pressed. I rolled my eyes and decided to intervene, so when Gwen bounced the ball out of Jack's hand I bounced it out of hers, then threw it in the direction of the basket, getting it in smoothly.

Jack cheered, "Nice", he complimented,

"Netball team, every Tuesday after school", I said as an explanation,

"Girls in skirts", Owen muttered, "Yeah, alright",

"Teenage girls in skirt", I scolded, "But go on right ahead", I smirked, putting my bag on the sofa,

"Right, so guys, welcome the newest member of our team", Jack announced, also walking up the steps,

"What?", Gwen asked,

"Really?", Tosh said,

"Work placement, you have me for 3 weeks", I told them, "You guys are forgetting I'm 17", I told them,

"You act older", Tosh said,

"It's a gift", I shrugged,

"Seeing as you are now an official member of Torchwood, you need an ID and a gun",

"What? I have to have a gun, again", I asked,

"Yeah",

"Jack, last time I had a gun I shot you",

"You shot him?", Owen frowned, "What was that like?",

"Bad, very very bad", I told him,

"And you need training", Jack added, fishing through my stuff on the sofa,

"So on top of carrying a killing machine, I also have to prepare to kill", I asked, "No way", I shook my head,

"It's kind of necessary with Torchwood, Meg", Gwen informed,

"And you all did it?", I asked, looking at Ianto in particular, who nodded, I scowled, "Fine..fine, I'll do it", I conceded,

"Downstairs, Meg", Jack told me, getting off the sofa, "You lot can take off now, if you want", he said,

"Bar anyone?", I heard Owen suggest.

* * *

"Right so, always a steady hand yeah?", Jack told me, "Always", he handed me a light gun to start off with, "Feel it's weight, find a comfortable way to hold it".

I nodded and put the gun down on the table, he frowned, "What are you doing?",

"I'm finding a comfortable way to hold it", I said, I bounced on the balls of my feet and stretched out my hands, "Yep, that is definitely comfortable", I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "When we were walking across that bridge and I told you about Gwen, you said I surprised you, you said that you thought someone else would be my interest, who?",

"You're still thinking about that?", I laughed, "Listen, Jack, I was wrong", I shrugged, picking up the gun and looking at it, "I thought you were suited with someone and now I don't",

"Who was it?",

"Does it matter?", I groaned,

"It matters to me",

I sighed and pointed the gun at the target, and without thinking fired 5 straight bullets at the central target, I quirked an eyebrow and turned to Jack, who frowned at me,

"I was trained by a highway man in the 16th century", I answered, "I know how to fire a gun", I scoffed, putting it down, "Guns, rifles, shotguns, handpieces, pretty much anything",

"Who were you talking about?", Jack pressed.

I sighed and put the gun down, "Ianto, I was talking about Ianto, but now I don't think that so it doesn't matter",

"Why not?", he asked,

"Because..", I began, "You..barely talk to the guy, you treat him like a butler and I'm getting the feeling that you just shag and ditch him", I admitted, fiddling with the gun, "And...no offence, and I really really mean no offence, I'm not just saying it, but I think Ianto..he deserves..stability", I bit my lip, looking at Jack worriedly,

"How do you mean stability?", he asked, not looking at me. I sighed and walked around him,

"You can't die, Jack and that's pretty shit, yeah, I get that. I can see how forming relationships would be hard, but, Ianto, he doesn't deserve to see you pining after Gwen and shagging/flirting with every alien or person that you fancy. He's special, more than that he is amazing. And he is sad", I mumbled, making Jack look up in confusion, "He is so so sad and you can't see that, whether you're his boss or his lover you should. You should see that".

"That's what you think, is it?",

"You've known me longer, you know what I think", I replied.

I looked down, cursing myself for talking.

"Meg!", Owen called, coming down the steps, I glanced up, thanking God for Owen's interruption,

"Yeah", I smiled,

"You scored, so, rounds on Jack if you're up for it", he said,

"Round? I'm 17", I told him,

"McDonalds round", he smirked. I paused,

"Surprised you're not more pissed off Owen", Jack remarked, walking up the steps, "McDonalds for alcohol?",

"I'm already drunk", he shrugged walking up with Jack, I looked down at the gun on the table and followed them up.

* * *

"As long as it's not a happy meal, I'm fine", Gwen declared,

"What's wrong with a happy meal?", Jack protested, getting his coat as Ianto pulled out his phone to call the pizza place,

"Nothing, it's just a little childish, no?", Tosh asked,

"When have you seen me acting mature?", Jack said,

"The mans got a point", Owen nodded, heading past Ianto to the door, I glanced up as Jack patted Ianto as he left and the girls give Ianto a smile. I watched them leave, then picked up my coat,

"If I wasn't here, they would've gone to the pub", I said to Ianto,

"Err..yeah, yeah, probably", he muttered,

"Would you have gone with them?", I asked,

"Probably not", he shrugged.

I smiled and then opened my mouth, not knowing what to say,

"I'll see you, Ianto", I said. He nodded at me and I nodded back, turning to leave. I left the hub, leaving behind an atmosphere that had to be resolved.

* * *

**"**He's never seen a live rugby match", Gwen said, shocked,

"Neither have I", I defended,

"You're from London, it's understandable", Owen said,

"So are you", I frowned,

"I just have other things to do with my time", Jack retorted,

"Rhys knows a bloke whose cousin works at the Millennium Stadium. We should all go to the next home international", she offered,

"Sounds nice", Tosh nodded,

"When's next international?", I asked,

"2 weeks", Owen answered,

"Right, then we'll have to bring you too", Gwen nodded, "You up for it",

"Muscly guys rolling around in mud, tight shorts and shirts? Yeah, alright", I nodded,

"Now who's perverted?", Owen scoffed, nudging me,

"Still you", I stated, nodding, "Sorry", I shrugged

* * *

"All I'm saying is, once in a while I'd like to drive", Tosh pointed out as we strolled across the plass. There was a UFO sighting and we had to sort it out, didn't even reach McDonalds.

"And all I'm saying is no", Owen dismissed.

I sighed, looking down, I wasn't really part of the whole driving argument seeing as I was underage. My phone buzzed in my pocket making Jack look up at me, the first kind of communication he shared with me all night. I held his gaze for a moment then checked the message.

**Help me. Don't tell Jack.**

I paused, looking at the message, from Ianto. I put my phone back in my pocket, because I'd noticed Owen also looking,

"Who was that?", he asked,

"Cat, asking how the placements working out", I told him, making sure Jack heard,

"Why don't you tell her?",

"Tell her, what? That I think the placements doctor is exceptionally hot and probably the smartest most brilliant worker in the whole office?", I teased,

"Something along those lines, yeah?".

I scoffed, glancing over at Jack, who seemed to be happy with the explanation I'd given Owen.

We stepped down the steps leading to the tourist office, with Gwen continuing the argument, whilst I let my mind drift to Ianto's text.

"What about a rota? Different people drive on different days", she suggested,

"We're a secret organisation hunting alien technology from an underground base, and you want a rota for who drives", Jack scoffed, leading us into the hub.

I was by him, not for any other reason than that I wanted to get to Ianto first. We entered enter the hub, and the rest of them scattering like squirrels to get this thing sorted,

"Tosh, call up the radar within a fifty mile radius of the Bay for the last six hours", Jack said, walking up the steps,

"Gwen, check with that man. Neil, I think his name was, voice like Sean Connery, at Jodrell Bank. See if they picked up any chatter around the time of the sightings, Owen, access the airspace provision over Cardigan Bay. Also any RAF flight plans. See if it's just a case of mistaken identity, Meg, you can sit tight, watch for practice",

I looked around the whole hub, for signs of danger or signs of Ianto,

"Meg?", Jack called,

"Hmm? Yeah?", I mumbled, looking up,

"You ok?", he asked,

"Yeah, great, yeah", I nodded, anxious,

"Ok, well, just stay out of the way for this one", he said walking into his office.

"Got it", I called after him, walking up the steps to stay out of the way, but also to check if Ianto was in the conference room.

**"**Ianto. Would you work some coffee magic?", Jack called, I frowned and looked at where Jack's question was aimed. I jogged down the steps,

"Ianto?", I called, he snapped his head up, looking at me. Really really shook up. And I swear Jack just spoke to him, did he not notice? Again?

"You want coffee too?", he asked, calmly. I got down the last steps glancing at the rest of them,

"No..I hate coffee", I mumbled, then walked up to him, "Are you ok?", I whispered,

"Yeah", he shrugged, making the coffee,

"You sent me that-",

"It was a mistake, nothing's wrong", he said, "Did you tell Jack anything?",

Before I could answer the hubs internal lighting flickered, I frowned, looking up, noticing Ianto's breathing quickened,

"What's that?", I called down,

"Internal power drain", Tosh answered, looking at her computer,

"What's causing it?", Gwen frowned. Ianto went down the steps to the main hub, keeping very quiet about the whole thing,

"Something big to drain that amount of power. Tosh, run a system diagnostic", Jack said leaving his office, I went down the steps, just as Ianto spoke up,

" Actually, we've been having generator problems all evening", he said, " I was down there checking earlier. Couple of bits of cabling have come loose. I thought I'd fixed it. Let me have another look", he offered,

"Fine. Go check", Jack shrugged, once again so oblivious. I narrowed my eyes at Ianto who was avoiding my gaze purposely as he walked away.

"Want some help?", Gwen said, standing up,

"It's fine", Ianto denied, and then left our sight. I paused a moment looking down, then decided to go after him,

"Meg, he said he didn't need help", Owen frowned, I turned and smiled,

"Oh, I know but I'm not much use here, I can just watch him work", I said,

"Oh, Meg I have some-", Gwen began,

"Bit busy!", I called back, already running after Ianto.

I stopped in a corridor, looking around. I didn't really know the hub that well, I didn't know where Ianto could have gone. I frowned, spinning on the spot.

My attention was caught when a series of lights to my right flickered and I heard talking too, I looked to the left worriedly then ran down the corridor, following the light fluctuations.

I ran faster when I heard blaring and signs and the lights had turned into a warning red, I panted, feeling a little uneasy now. I got to a corridor, with a big, bulky door at the end, it was open. I heard Ianto muttering,

"Oh, God, oh my God, what happened?" he said, scared. Who was he talking to?

"His upgrade failed", someone else said, firmly. My eyes widened and I ran into the room.

I first saw a body on the floor and gasped, "Shit, shit", I mumbled,

"Meg, I'm..I don't know, I'm sorry", Ianto whimpered to me but I didn't hear hi,m not really.

The person on the floor was an old man, Asian looking and dead obviously. He lost one whole eye socket, there was just an metallic structure where his eye was supposed to be, his clothes were torn and blood stained.

I stared at it, frowning and tear fogging up, I really hoped Ianto didn't do this, but..wait, there was someone else. I stood up straight, looking at this..metal, well, half metal women, she was staring at me almost viciously,

"Was it an accident? Tell me you didn't do this", Ianto asked her.

"I wanted to repay him for helping me by removing the weaknesses of his humanity", she stated,

"You..fucking killed him! What did he do, eh? What the hell did he do?",

"He needed to be helped, upgraded", she replied,

"No, no, no, because that would mean you are a cyberman, which, you know..is impossible but lets put that aside for a second because you're not even that. You think humans need to be upgraded, you are not even a proper cyberman. So what does say about you?",

"Meg, please don't", Ianto pleaded,

"Come on then aren't you incomplete, aren't you wrong, aren't you in need of an upgrade, huh?", I questioned. The woman or cyberwoman stopped, she seemed to consider this,

"Lisa, Lisa, don't listen to her, you need help. Oh, but they're gonna come down here, if they see..", he said to himself.

"Who the hell is Lis..?", I frowned, I looked from Ianto to the cyberwoman, "Oh, Ianto", I sighed.

Then I saw black. Again. I was knocked from behind and tumbled forward into something squishy, and I had a feeling, in that moment, that I fell into that dead guys body. Shudder.

* * *

I fazed into consciousness, but I was clinging on. I blinked a couple times, already aware that I was going to pass out soon, but before I did I saw Ianto and the cyberwoman, he had his hands on her head and his forehead pressed against her, he was so so sad. So upset about...something.

But that picture, that image, as wrong as it may have looked. As immoral. It was...the only emotion I saw out of Ianto that meant something more oppression. And it was something

* * *

"Ianto...", I mumbled, "Lis...", I cleared my throat, gaining back my vision, and stumbling up, uncoordinated and off balance,

"You are ready, upgrading cannot be done without consciousness", Lisa stated, I turned and stared at her, she was restrained, probably by Ianto. So he left me with her, but he was still protecting me. Ok, but I'm still pissed, the bastard ditched me with a cyberwoman...his cyberwoman.

I frowned, looking around the chamber, I eyed Lisa who was struggling against the metal bars. On the table by the chamber was a picture, I went to it, keeping as far away from her as possible.

I looked down at the photo, it was of Ianto and Lisa, a human Lisa, smiling.

"This is you", I muttered, looking at the door, which had been closed but not locked. Thank God he was thinking.

"Must be upgraded", she said, I looked at her, holding up the photo of them two,

"This is you", I told her, "You and Ianto, yeah? So what, are you...married, or brother and sister, best friends?",

"We are not married",

"Related then, adopted?", I frowned,

"He is my boyfriend", she said,

I looked at her oddly, she remembered somehow. "Was?", I asked, testing to see how far her loyalty would go,

"_Is", _she said firmly,

"So you can..remember then, you two being together, so you're still human",

"You must be upgraded",

"You killed that man", I began, "Are you gonna kill me?",

"You will be upgraded", she said again. I looked back edging to the door,

"The upgrade fails, all the time, you might as well just shoot me now, it's not I'm ever gonna be like you",

"You will",

"How? You're logical, you know it won't", I stated, glancing at the metal that she had bent,

"I must attempt",

"Listen, you don't know me, let me give you a little insight. Right now, from right here I could stop you, I could kill you",

"I do not understand, why haven't you", she said,

"Because", I exclaimed, showing her the photo, "I don't know Ianto that well, hardly. But I know when he's in love...Do you?", I asked, making her stop struggling and pause. I turned and ran out of the room, locking the door from the outside.

I gasped shutting the doors and pressing my hand against it, I looked back for any signs of anyone.

"Ianto?", I called, glancing back at the door, I looked through the little window one more time and ran the hell out of there.

* * *

I sprinted to get to the main hub area thing and burst through the little door things, looking around, "Ianto!",

"Thought he was down with you?", Owen frowned, peeking his head from behind the screen where the rest of them were, "You alright?", he asked, looking at me properly, I looked a state, probably, I had that dead guys blood on me and my clothes were shabby,

"Megan, who's blood is that?", Gwen asked, slowly.

I frowned, then the hubs lighting went down again, I cursed and ran up the steps, ignoring their questions and going to Tosh's computer,

"Ianto, where are you?", I asked, accessing the comms through the computer,

"Ianto, we've got another dose of darkness. You found anything?", Jack said into his comms, I stood up looking to see whether he'd answer him, "Ianto, I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels", Jack said.

I groaned and went to pick up the nearest gun,

"Meg! What's going on?", Owen called, I turned to them,

"It's hard to explain", I told them, looking down and around the hub,

"Power's draining to the storeroom at the bottom of the building. Looking for human heat signals. We've got-",

"Two signals", Jack frowned,

"One's Ianto, the other's..", I trailed off, not knowing how to explain Lisa,

"The other's is who?", Jack asked, "Meg, if you're holding information..", he warned,

"More than that...so much more than that", I sighed, "Listen, this goes way beyond Torchwood protocol, right now, Ianto is my friend and I need to help him, keep him safe, because he can't do that".

I looked at them one more time and then headed down the basement to look for Ianto,

"Wait", Owen called, "I'll head down too",

"And me", Gwen said, getting up and following me down,

"You all right with that?", Owen asked Jack,

He paused, glancing at me, "Keep your comms open at all times. Keep her safe. Any doubt, shoot first. Priority is to find Ianto", he ordered, I nodded and ran into the store rooms, running down to where I found Lisa,

"Ianto!", I called,

"Meg, keep quiet, whatevers down there-",

"Won't hurt me and she definitely won't hurt Ianto", I said, looking around,

"What is it?", Gwen asked,

"A cyberwoman", I stated, "Not fully converted but just as dangerous",

"And you didn't tell us", Owen hissed, holding his gun more firmly,

"But it's more than that", I protested, "It's complicated, and I need to find him before he does something stupid and he probably will",

"When did you two get so close?", Owen frowned,

"We didn't", I said, arriving at the place where Lisa was. It was dark, really dark, with only the faded lights from our torches and the red lights from the other room illuminating the place.

I sighed and glanced back, checking if they were both following,

"What's through there?", Gwen asked me,

"She is",

"So what's the deal then, how do you fit into this?", she asked,

"I followed Ianto down here, I was worried about him. Came in, saw a dead body on the floor, then saw the cyberwoman. I got knocked out and woke up on the floor in the room with her but Ianto tied her up so she wouldn't hurt me. I found a photo, worked out their past and then legged it, looking for Ianto and I still haven't found him", I explained quickly, walking up to the door,

"He was so broken", I sighed,

"_Progress report", _Jack requested,

**"**Signs of activity at the eastern end of the main corridor", Owen reported,

_"We're losing your comms signals"_, Jack said,

"We're going in to have a look", Gwen said,

"Why didn't you mention the cyberwoman?", I frowned,

"I need to see it for myself, you would not believe what's going on in my head right now", he muttered to me

"No comms", Gwen said, as we approached the door, I sighed and held the handle,

"We're on our own, then", Owen grumbled,

"Ready?", I asked,

"Are you?",

"I don't think I'll ever be", I muttered then kicked the door open after unlocking the main bolts, because the door was lodged a bit.

I entered first, scanning the place

"No. No, no, no, no", Owen rambled

"She's gone", I muttered, staring at the unit,

"What the hell is it?", Gwen frowned.

I shook my head and went to the chamber unit controls,

"It's wrong. It's beyond wrong. It shouldn't be here", Owen replied, I turned the thing off and the flickering red lights died down,

"I told you", I said,

"I didn't want to believe", Owen admitted,

"She..God, she's broke free", I exclaimed,

**"**These things brought down Torchwood One. But they were all destroyed. Why is there one in our bloody basement!", Owen growled, "You should have told us", he snapped to me,

"What would telling you 10 minutes earlier do?", I retorted, "It's a conversion unit", I explained to Gwen, "This machinery turns humans into Cybermen",

"How do you know?", she asked,

"Doctor told me about it, explained it", I answered

**"**Jack, it's Gwen. The comms dropped out. We're back online now", Gwen spoke into her comms,

_"Any sign of Ianto?", _Jack asked, I searched the area, looking for Lisa or Ianto or literally anything,

"No", Owen began, I glanced up to see what he'd say, "But we have found parts of a Cyber conversion unit", he stated, grimly, "Fully powered up and working",

_"This is no time to be kidding around, Owen"_, Jack muttered,

"Who said we were joking?", I replied,

_"Meg, did you know about this?",_

"Of course I did, about 10 minutes before you did, so don't go on lecturing me because right now, Ianto is in danger and if he isn't our top priority I swear I am going to break down", I said, glancing outside of the room,

"Jack?", Owen frowned, after not hearing for a while

_"I want you three back up here immediately",_ he ordered,

"We haven't found Ianto", I protested.

Then I heard a grunt, and spun to see that Lisa had knocked out Owen, he thudded to the ground as Lisa advanced on Gwen

"Jack, code zero incursion. Repeat", Gwen said, into the comms unit,

"Oh, God help me", I muttered more to myself than anyone, "Hey!" I called, Lisa turned to me, eyes showing that she recognised me, "Think about logically yeah? Who's more of a threat me or her?", I asked, then shot her metallic leg, making sure I didn't hurt the skin, "_Logically _who's the one that's going to stop you?",

"Meg, what are you doing?", Gwen demanded,

"So, logically, who should you be chasing?", I asked, rethinking my choice as she headed for me, I shot the head bit of her, once again making sure I didn't hurt her human flesh,

"You stay here and make sure he wakes up", I told Gwen, then backpedaled away from Lisa, "Ok, ok now we can talk",

"Upgrade impending", she stated,

"Where's Ianto?", I questioned,

"I do not know", she stated,

"Do you want to know?".

She paused, not knowing what to say,

"Come on, you must remember what he's like, what he's done for you? Yeah?",

"We must be together", she stated,

"Yes! Yes, we're getting somewhere", I beamed, "You need to be together because...",

"Gwen!", Jack called, "Meg?".

I stopped, "If he sees you he is going to shoot",

"He must be upgraded too", she responded,

"Oh, we were building something", I groaned, then glanced back, we hadn't gotten far from the chamber where Gwen was. I sighed and shot her metal bits again, "Hello! Threat needs to be sorted over here", I called her, leading her back into the chamber,

"Come on, upgrade required", I mocked, then she raised her hand and sent an electrical charge, "Shit!", I cursed and ducked out of the way, "Alright so I didn't know you could do that, thank you!".

I spun and ran into the room, not closing the door but hiding behind it, I glanced at Gwen who stood up and held up her gun,

"What was that?", she breathed,

"That was me biding time,", I muttered,

"For what?",

"I don't know", I admitted.

Then Lisa stomped into the room, we both gasped and jumped back, "Upgrade required", then she reached out and dragged me forward by my neck,

"Megan!", Gwen exclaimed, then put up her gun, "Let her go!", she screamed as I struggled in Lisa's grasp, my feet not touching the ground.

_You see, this is why I need to shut up sometimes. _

I struggled furiously, almost chocking, "Lisa...", I gasped, "Lisa, you let me go, you let me go right now!", I ordered,

"Do not struggle, you will be like me",

"Has it crossed you metal mind that I don't want to be", I hissed, my voice croaky. She dragged me to the conversion unit, locking me in place with the clamps. I didn't stop wriggling and protesting, of course.

I heard gun shots as Gwen fired as her, not caring if she hit metal or flesh, Lisa turned to her after securing me down, she raised her hand turned to Gwen,

"Gwen, Gwen don't aggravate her, she could kill you", I exclaimed,

"She's killing you", she cried,

"Hey, get here you bitch! Come on finish the job!", I taunted, making Lisa turn and deal with the conversion,

"Please, find a way to stop her but don't let her know", I told Gwen, wriggling in my bonds, "Hurry!", I exclaimed, seeing the screen above me open and reveal loads of knives and cutters and basically anything that can cut flesh.

"Oh my God! Lisa!", I cried, "Lisa, please, please stop", I exclaimed, "You don't have to convert anyone at all, this isn't your purpose".

The knives descended, "AHhh, shit, shit, shit", I screamed, glancing to the side to see Gwen knocked out on the wall, I groaned,

"You must be like me",

"Oh your life long dream, is it?", I muttered, "You remember I never shot you",

"Incorrect", she stated,

"No!", I exclaimed, "I never shot _you, _I never shot Lisa, I shot the unnatural metal bits, that's not you. Do you understand why?"

"Ianto, you saved me for Ianto".

If I was able to nod I would have in that moment but my head was restrained, "Because he loves you", I whimpered as the knives got really close to me and my skin was tingling with electricity, "He loves you", I whispered, closing my eyes.

I heard gun shots that made me snap my eyes open, I gasped, hearing a mans grunt, like he was struggling, but I couldn't see, so I guessed,

"Ianto! Ianto, please!", I called, "If this is how I die, I swear I'm suing", I mumbled.

Jack arrived by my side, and I sighed in relief,

"Get me out", I pleaded,

"I'm trying. She's changed all the circuits. Shut off the power everywhere!", Ianto exclaimed, fiddling with the switches

"Toshiko, cut all power in the base", Jack ordered, "Just do it!", he shouted, moving from me to check on Owen and Gwen as the machine shut down, the machinery only inches away from me.

I gasped frantically, that was so fucking close!

"Fucking hell", I breathed,

"Meg?", Jack muttered,

"Brilliant, yeah great", I said, "Get me out", I requested,

"All right", Jack said, then glanced at Ianto "Stand guard by the door", he told him, Ianto looked down,

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry", Ianto apologised,

"Not now, ok?", I told him, "Are you...fine, are you ok",

"Yeah", he said, going to the door. Gwen gasped from the floor, reviving from her being knocked out.

"Meg, Meg, are you ok?", she breathed, "what happened, where is she?", she stumbled up, getting her bearings and looking around, madly.

"I don't know", I stated, as Jack activated his gizmo and I was released, I slid off and smiled as Gwen fussed over me, apologising, "It's fine, I'm fine, but...Owen", I frowned,

"He's unconscious", Jack reassured, then bent and flung him over his shoulder, grunting, "Come on", he said heading for door, "Clear?", he called to Ianto,

"Clear", he responded. We exited the room, guns blazing, my eyes scanned everywhere at once, I was on edge but I also felt really, really alive. Which was bad. Yeah, I know that.

Lisa appeared at the end of the corridor making us stop immediately, I tensed up,

"Oh my God, there she is. What is she?", Gwen asked,

"Some form of Cyberman. They're us, upgraded. Humans with emotions removed, created on a parallel world and supposedly destroyed on this one", Jack explained. I glanced at Ianto and stepped forward,

"You know we can help, you know there is a little hope, you know you have a bit humanity left in you and you know you love him", I told her, "There is a chance here, take it", I hissed, looking her in the eyes, but she remained still and quiet,

"Why are you helping her, she tried to kill you?", Jack hissed, I rolled my eyes,

"I'm sorry, all this traveling with the Doctor, it seems I've developed morality, I'll get rid of it, shall I?", I spat,

"She cannot be reasoned with, she is a monster", he snapped,

"Then why does she respond to Lisa?", I asked, looking at him, "Cybermen, they don't have identity, they don't memories, they don't care about being anything other that machines. Her name is Lisa", I said "That is who she is".

I turned back because I saw she had stomped off, I sighed in relief but it was short lived because I heard a gun cocking, I turned to see Jack aiming his at Ianto,

"Get us back to the Hub", he ordered, I groaned and turned to face them,

"Jack, what are you doing?", Gwen demanded,

"Resisting the urge to shoot", he growled, pressing the gun to his head.

I sighed and shot the gun out of his hands, I knew he had a couple more guns on his person but couldn't really get them out because of Owen on his shoulder,

"Megan!", he exclaimed, fuming,

"I'm sorry, this is what happens when you employ a teenager", I shrugged, "You get disciplined",

"You don't understand this, alright", he growled, "You don't know how dangerous she is".

I frowned at him, considering his words, then turned to Ianto, "Take us back, please", I asked, not looking at Jack again.

* * *

"Tosh, get everything from the weapons room, fast as you can", Jack ordered, coming into the view of Tosh, he laid Owen down on the floor and went to Ianto,

"It's locked down. There's no manual override", Tosh explained,

"Just open the store. On your knees. Hands above your head", Jack ordered Ianto, he slowly obeyed,

"What the fuck?", I exclaimed,

"Meg, stay out of this", Jack ordered,

"Oh well, ok, then, I guess I'll just let you point a gun on Ianto's head", I scoffed, "Is this a normal day at the office?", I asked Tosh,

"Jack, for God's sake. What are you doing?", Tosh demanded,

"Tosh, I gave you an order. Gwen, help her", Jack repeated, then looked at me, "You too", he said, I rolled my eyes and headed out, but didn't.

I stopped by the steps and turned on the spot just behind Jack, in view of Ianto, observing the conversation with Gwen too, Gwen was there,

"Did you know that thing was down there?"

"I put her there", Ianto admitted, Jack got pissed at that and held his head in place, pressing the gun harder,

"You hid a Cyberman within Torchwood, and you didn't tell us?", he demanded, "What else are you keeping from us?", I rolled my eyes and came up behind Jack, I took the butt of my gun and slammed into the bottom of his head, just above his neck.

He toppled down like a pack of cards.

"Megan!", Gwen exclaimed, checking over Jack for long lasting injuries,

"I'm sorry, he was talking a lot of shit and Lisa's on the loose", I shrugged, "I really can't be bothered to listen to him.

Ianto begun to get up but I stopped him,

"No, stay down. Sorry, I'm really sorry, Ianto", I apologised, "You can take your hands off your head though, you're not being held at gunpoint", I told him, I sighed and moved around the room,

"What now?", Tosh asked,

"We don't need Jack for everything", I told them, "And honestly, that guy gets things wrong more times than you know, so...trust in yourselves".

I looked back at Ianto who was kneeling obediently, I sighed and went over to him and knelt in front of him, "I trust you, Ianto completely, know that", I began, "But you need tell us, everything you know, because she is going to kill all of us if we don't stop her, and I don't mean stop her by killing her, I mean stop her", I said standing up,

"Her name's Lisa. She's my girlfriend", Ianto explained,

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you", Gwen asked,

"Torchwood exists to destroy alien threats. Why would I tell you about her?", he replied, shaking his head, behind me Owen groaned and stood up,

"A little loyalty, perhaps?",

"My loyalty's to her. She worked for Torchwood. She was caught up in battle. I owe it to Lisa, we owe it to her, to find a cure", he told us, I stopped and looked at Jack, maybe I shouldn't have knocked him out.

No, no, we need to do this alone. Because one day he'll be wrong.

"Ok", I looked at them, "This is us, now, this is where we decided, because haven't got Jack and we don't need him", I said,

"Do we give her chance, restrain her and try to save her. Risking our lives", Owen muttered,

"Or do we kill her, stone cold dead", I finished, making sure I was behind Ianto in case he ran for it,

"What do we do?", Gwen frowned,

"You know what Jack would do", I said, "We all know, question is..is he right?",

"One cybermen has the capabilities of wiping out the human race, if she gets out that's it for us, everyone. How do we convert her back?", Tosh frowned,

"The conversion was never completed", Ianto protested,

"She tried to kill me, do you think there's a chance she won't again",

"We have to try", he said.

"So, we try, yeah, we give a chance, at least one but Ianto-",

"If she attacks any one us again, we have to", Gwen said,

"I know", Ianto nodded

Jack who was beside Ianto groaned, taking a moment to get his bearings before jumping up and snatching his gun from the floor. Damn, I should have taken than, he spun to glare at me, I did get a little spooked,

"You knocked me out, why the hell-?",

"Because I was tired of the gun triggers, the arguments, the general aggression towards your team member who needs help. You see, without you coming in, all guns blazing we actually got somewhere, we made a decision", I told him. He shook his head,

"No, no, you lot, you think she's gonna stop there? There is no turning back for her now", he told us,

"I'm not giving up on her. I love her", Ianto said, standing up, "Can you understand that, Jack? Haven't you ever loved anyone?".

I looked down, thinking things over and when I looked up Jack was glancing at me, I frowned at first not understanding then my facial expression changed as I recalled what Ianto had asked, but Jack had already glanced back at that time.

_Oh._

"You need to figure out whose side you're on here, because if you don't know, you're not going to make it out of this alive", Jack hissed. I blew out a frustrated breath and walked around the area we were in, looking around for signs of Lisa as Jack tried to get everyone ready again,

"You can't seriously be considering this", Jack frowned at the team, I came back to see the rest of them with their guns down,

"Megan was right", Tosh said, "We give her a chance", she stated,

"We risk our lives all the time to save someone else", Owen shrugged, "And Lisa does remember Ianto",

"We have to try Jack, we can't not", Gwen said softly,

"Let me talk to her. I can still save her, save all of us. She's not a monster", he whimpered. Behind us Lisa had arrived, I spun and aimed my gun, Ianto went up to her,

"Ianto", Gwen protested, as he left, but Jack stopped her.

I, however followed Ianto down, just a couple of feet away from him in case something happened,

"Lisa. It's me", he said, extending his arms to show this,

Lisa was analyzing the hub, for some reason, "The army will be rebuilt from here. This building is suitable", she concluded,

"Who are you?", Jack asked,

"Human point two", she answered,

"Lisa", I scoffed, "You're name is Lisa",

"Lisa", Ianto whimpered, making her turn to him,

"So how come you look like human point one?", Jack commented,

"I do not understand", she said,

"Look at yourself. Go ahead", Jack urged. Lisa turned to look in a computer reflection, she saw herself, for what she really was, not a Cyberman. Lisa.

"Remember, Lisa. Remember who you are", Ianto begged, walking forward,

"The upgrade is incomplete", she frowned,

"You're still human", Ianto agreed,

"..I am...disgusting", she said, sadly, "I have-I am... wrong", she stated, depressed,

"That..right there", I said, "That is a human emotion, something to go on",

" We can help you", Ianto nodded,

"I must start again. Upgrade properly", she countered, I rolled my eyes,

"For God's sake, have you heard yourself?", Ianto exclaimed, "Lisa, please. I brought you here to heal you, so we could be together", he whimpered,

"Together. Yes", she agreed, "Transplant my brain into your body".

I sighed and looked down, glancing at the others, we knew this couldn't work, "The two of us together, fused. We'll be one complete person", she continued, "Isn't that what love is?", she asked Ianto,

"You know it isn't", I told her, but she wanted Ianto's answer,

"No", he mumbled,

"Then we are not compatible", she stated, then gripped him by the neck and threw him,

"Ianto!", I called, running to him. Jack aimed his gun at her but she sent power volts to his that shocked him making him drop him gun,

"Argh! Code Nine manoeuvres, go!", Jack ordered running to get weapons. I stood up, after checking Ianto was only unconscious to see Gwen was cornered by Lisa, "Gwen. Gwen! Get out of there", Jack cried. I groaned and ran to be directly behind Lisa, I shot bullets on her metal skin, making her turn and frown at me,

"You see, you see what I'm doing, Lisa", I said, "I'm not shooting you", I exclaimed, "But you are going to kill me", I said, moving backwards as she advanced on me,

"Megan!", Owen called, not far from me, "Come on", he urged, I glanced at Lisa and followed Owen up to Jacks other office, up the steps. I closed the door behind me and looked through the glass windows,

"She's coming after us", Gwen exclaimed,

"She would do", I muttered,

"Okay, Now, this is a fight to the death", Jack declared, "We do whatever is necessary to destroy her. Forget what Ianto said. That thing is not human. Clear?", the rest of them nodded and agreed, "Meg? She isn't Lisa", he told me. I sighed and glanced down at Iantos unconscious body all alone in the hub, I turned,

"Yeah", I nodded, Jack put something on the table,

"What's this?", Tosh asked, picking it up,

"Something Suzie scavenged last year",

_Hmm, I will ask about Suzie later._

"She claimed that it could open any lock in forty five seconds. I want you out the exit gates, up the emergency stairs to reception", he ordered Tosh,

"She can't open it without power", I pointed out, "And it's heavy",

"Anyway, I'm not leaving you here", Tosh added,

"Just do as I say, all of you", he exclaimed, I sighed and looked out the window, Lisa was closer and wasn't relenting. Jack was giving Tosh some instructions but I wasn't paying real attention because I saw Lisa step on the photo, the photo I had from before, of her and Ianto. It was on the floor, I must have dropped it.

I tensed up, wondering what she would do, seeing if there was a bit of her left. She looked at it and then walked over it, continuing her journey to us. I looked down, finally accepting the truth of it.

"Meg!", Jack exclaimed, I turned to look at him, noticing the rest of them had gone "Get out, go find anything to defend yourself with", he ordered, pointing to the door, I went to it, noticing Lisa was on the other side of the other door, "What about you?",

"I'll buy you time, now go!".

I turned and ran out of the room, stopping at the top of the stairs. I sighed, looking around for weapons, I ran down the steps glancing back to see Jack talking with Lisa. I rolled my eyes and continued down, picking up a knife on a table I passed, I gripped it in my hand and picked up a gun on the floor but it wasn't loaded.

I saw that Jack had arrived downstairs, with Lisa just in front,

"This building belongs to me now. You will all be deleted", she declared, I tutted and continued trekking for weapons but looked up when I heard Jack voice,

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, but this ends here", he said, so she gripped his neck and sent volts down her metal arm, killing him,

"Jack!", Gwen cried out, I rolled my eyes, eyeing Jacks body till he revived. When he did I sighed, putting my torch in my mouth and sifting through draws for bullets to put in my gun,

"Is that all you got? I'm not so easily deleted", he taunted, making my get killed again. Lisa was about to turn my way so I gasped and ducked under the table, quickly turning off the torch and hurriedly putting the bullets in the gun.

I heard hear stomping footsteps coming to me and panicked my hands not really working as well as I hoped. Finally, after far too long I got it ready and peeked my head under the table to see her metal feet just in front of the table, I gasped quietly and shuffled away, her feet stayed there. I looked around, frantically for a moment when she suddenly turned away from me and headed in a different direction.

I stood up to see her heading for Owen and Gwen.

"Oh my God", I muttered, readying my gun and calling after her, "Hey! What, do I not get any attention?", I asked, she stared at me then headed for the autopsy bay anyway. Hmm, did not expect that.

I groaned and ran after her, finding her on the platform above one of the autopsy container where I assumed Gwen and Owen were hiding, "Ok, I get that I've been taunting you all evening, but when I call you, ignoring me is just plain rude", I exclaimed, holding up my gun,

"You will not shoot",

"Are you giving me an order?", I asked,

"No, I am making a prediction", she stated, "You will not shoot me",

I glanced at the container, "Oh really, do you think so? You're a cyberman, Lisa, how can you guess what a human would do?".

Then a freaking phone rang, you know, you try to save people but it's like they don't want you to. Who leaves a frigging phone on when they are on the run from a psycho robot.

She turned to the container, the right one I'm guess. God, it's like a sick, human version of Deal or No Deal.

I sighed as Gwen and Owen stumbled out of the container, I held up my gun walking down the steps,

"Don't touch them", I warned Lisa, Lisa was cornering Gwen threateningly, so I did the only thing I could do, I shot her. Just as Owen stabbed her in the flesh bits, she wailed a little human in her coming out.

Ianto came running in past me, I sighed, "Ianto, it was...there was no choice", I told him, "I'm so sorry",

"It was kill or be killed", Owen panted as Ianto kneeled before Lisa.

"Ianto, I-", I began.

But Lisa revived, getting up, Ianto stumbled away from her,

"Go! Go! Go!", I yelled, running out of the autopsy bay, with them just behind. I ran across the hub, to where Jack was,

"Get behind me", Jack said, so I did. And watched as he got a live power cable and some kind of sauce thing? I haven't been at Torchwood long.

"That's right, stay back. This'll at least give you a heartburn", Jack warned her,

"The power will run out. I can wait", she stated, smugly. I frowned, looking at Jack and then the bottle in his hand.

"Jack, help her. Give her a chance to surrender", Ianto begged,

"Ianto, we can't, she's too dangerous", I told him

"Let her stay in the cells. We have to reverse the process", he cried out, struggling when Gwen and Owen gripped him,

"I've told you we're past that. Hold him back", Jack said, I went to his side,

"What are you gonna do?", I asked him, looking at Lisa,

"Get on the slab", he ordered, I gave him a look and went on the slab, trying to ignore Ianto's protests,

"What is that stuff?", Gwen frowned as Jack squirted the sauce onto Lisa, I glanced up to the cave the pterodactyl stayed in, putting two and two together,

"Kind of barbecue sauce. It helps her identify its food", he explained, getting on the slab with us,

"No, Jack, don't you dare!", I scolded,

"Help what identify its food?", Gwen asked, Jack looked at Ianto apologetically,

"I'm sorry", he said, then the pterodactyl emerged, squaking like mad and all the while Ianto was crying, wailing, protesting to let him go and it almost got too much.

I watched as the pterodactyl hunted for Lisa, the slab was stationary for a while. I glanced at the box that Jack brought out with all the pterodactyl equipment and a stun gun,

"You'll kill her", Ianto exclaimed, struggling even more, I blinked really, really put off when seeing the pterodactyl attack Lisa,

"Meg", Jack warned, "Don't do anything", he said, I looked at him, with wide eyes, he was almost gripping me but relented when the slab begun to ascend. I sighed and looked at Ianto.

_God, this was a long day._

We arrived outside, I stepped of the slab, running a hand through my hair, I turned to see the rest of them,

"It worked! What happened to-", Tosh stopped, at a wave of Jacks hand. I was watching Ianto as he glared at Jack, he punched him. Hard. Really hard. Jack, I think was bleeding from it, but I knew that Jack was used to getting punched. Gwen and Owen went to help them but I stayed out of it, just watching.

"You could have saved her. You're worse than anything locked up down there. One day, I'll have the chance to save you, and I'll watch you suffer and die", Ianto vowed, coldly,

"It was the only thing that would stop her!", Jack exclaimed, also angry. I mean, who wouldn't be angry when they just got punched.

"And you", Ianto added, staring at me, with a little less fury, "You said you'd be there, you said you'd help her",

"I said I'd help Lisa", I stated, firmly. I wasn't up for being blamed. "That wasn't Lisa, I would have if there had been a chance, I really wanted to, Ianto, you need to understand, she is gone, she's been dead for a very long time",

"Listen. When I was at reception, I managed to trip the lockdown timer", Tosh explained excited, "The power should be coming back on any second. We can get back in", she said.

I didn't think. I just ran. I ran because I knew without looking, Ianto would run too, I ran because despite what I just said, if Lisa, the cyber Lisa was still alive then Ianto should at least say goodbye.

"Ianto!", I called after him, "Ianto, wait!",

"Ianto, stop!", Jack yelled, just behind me.

We ran into the tourist office, just as Ianto was at the door to the hub, he held the gun at us,

"Ianto, don't be stupid", Gwen pleaded,

"I've nothing left to lose", Ianto muttered,

"There is always something left to lose, always", Jack told him,

"I'm going back in to save her. Anybody tries to stop me, I'll shoot them", he threatened, I frowned at his threat not believing it for one second. So I took a step forward,

"I'm gonna stop you", I said, "Are you gonna kill me?".

He hesitated, just enough time for Jack to pounce on his, he pressed him to the wall and put a gun to his head,

"You make a threat like that, you'd better be prepared to follow it through", Jack said calmly, I rolled my eyes, "See? You disobey me now, I really will shoot you",

"Get off me", Ianto struggled,

"You want to go back in there? You go in to finish the job. If she's still alive, you execute her", he ordered. Wow, Jack was fierce one.

"No way", Ianto said,

"You brought this down on us. You hid her. You hid yourself from us. Now it's time for you to stand as part of the team", he snarled, Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Jack", she said,

"The girl you loved has gone. Your loyalty is to us now", he continued, holding his gun firm,

"You can't order me to do that", Ianto said,

"You execute her or I'll execute you both", Jack said,

"Ok, yeah, now we're stopping", I warned, "Don't you dare say that",

"Meg..", he began not facing me,

"How can you ask him-?", Tosh exclaimed,

"I don't need your opinion", Jack growled, with venom filled, but just about controlled, anger,

"Errmm, yes you really do", I spat, just as angry,

I pulled out my gun and knocked him out again, he tumbled to the floor dropping his gun, so Ianto picked it up and aimed it at us,

"Megan!", Gwen snapped,

"He was being a prick", I defended, then walked to Ianto, not even noticing the gun, "You go in there and you say goodbye", I told him,

"She could be dead", Owen pointed out,

"She's not",

"How do you know?", Tosh asked,

"I just..do, trust me, that cyberwoman, she isn't dead", I told them, then turned to Ianto, "But Lisa is, she has been dead for so..so long Ianto, you are clinging on to her memory and you need to let go", I told him,

"2 minutes to say bye, then we're coming in and shooting on sight, that's the way it's gonna be, it's the way it has to be", I continued, moving away so he could move, "And if you let her hurt you, I'll kill you", I told him, he stared at me then ran off,

"Well, that was clever", Owen snapped,

"You didn't stop me, you must have thought it was a little clever", I shrugged,

"No, I mean knocking out Jack, again", he said,

"Listen, I'm a very impatient person, and sometimes, just sometimes, Jack talks a lot of shit and he's stubborn so..", I shrugged,

"Meg, he is going to kill you", Gwen stated,

"Better than him killing Ianto", I said, "New rule of Torchwood, we don't threaten our co workers or we risk being knocked out", I said, firmly, "Come on, he needs our help".

* * *

We got into the hub, leaving Jack perched up in the tourist office. Tosh immediately went to the computers and saw a spike in energy,

"They're downstairs", she told us,

"Look", Gwen said, looking at the floor. I saw a Jubilee's Pizza box, "We had a delivery", she said, "She might be here". Gwen paused a moment then ran downstairs, the rest of us following her down.

From very far I could hear Ianto's wailing and sobbing, I think he found Lisa. We ran down the corridors leading to the chamber they were originally in and we all paused just in front of Ianto and the pizza girl but they couldn't see us,

**"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Lisa", Ianto sobbed, trying to pull together all the will power he had to shoot her, but he couldn't and so he took a couple steps back,

Lisa or the pizza girl, or the cyberwoman, whichever way you wanna look at it, wasn't relenting, she walked to him,

"We can be upgraded together", she offered, and of course that was it. That was the line that she'd crossed, I knew that, the team knew that, hell, even Ianto knew that.

So we shot.

* * *

"Megan, you need to get this, ok? When I do something, I do it for the best!", Jack exclaimed,

"You adults are so stubborn, you always think you're right. You're not! And you need to start seeing that",

"When I ask you knock me out, then you can bloody do it, you listen to me", he yelled,

"I am not like them", I said calmly, "Ok? I am not your Torchwood, you are not my boss, I listen to you when you're talking sense, not when you are being a prick",

"You don't disobey me because you want to spare feelings, this is life and death",

"She's dead, what more do you want?!",

"You put us all in danger",

"I did not", I almost growled,

"He had a gun, he was threat and you choose to knock _me _out", he questioned, indignantly,

"This is why, this is why I don't listen, because are so blind. You know what the worst thing is, the absolute worst thing, when Ianto said he was going to watch you suffer and die, when he said he was going to shoot anyone who tried to stop him. He lied. He was lying and you...God Jack! You didn't see it! You couldn't see it", I exclaimed,

"That is not the point", he snapped,

"No, the point is, Lisa was the one person that Ianto loved, the one! And she was a threat and you tried to force him to kill her. Are you not seeing the problem", I stopped, looking hurt more than anything. I sighed,

"You lived too long, Jack, you can't see it anymore",

"See what?",

"Love".

* * *

**3rd Person**

From the office Gwen and Jack looked down, a new day. As Ianto arrived they were standing and Jack gave him the briefest of nods that meant so much more than words could have expressed, and with that Ianto begun the clear up.

"You'd never have shot him. Not really", Gwen stated, reassuring herself in that statement,

"Wouldn't I?", Jack challenged,

"Would you have shot me if I'd gone to stand by him?", she retorted,

"But you didn't",

"If I had, though",

"But you didn't", Jack was making it clear by the finality of his answers that the actual answer was not to be spoken.

"Meg then", Gwen pressed, watching as Jack glanced down to where she was, cleaning up with Ianto. After the fight, they hadn't spoken. She'd gone to bed on the sofa, without so much as a glance.

"Will he stay?", Gwen asked to which Jack shrugged, "All that deception because he couldn't bear to live without her. So, have you ever loved anyone that much?", she asked, curiously.

She noticed Jack's gaze once again drift to the teenager in the hub, and considered what this meant. Who this girl was.

"Who is she Jack? Really, who is she, to you?", Gwen questioned, Jack paused a moment, maybe because the question was just as much confusing as the answer,

"I don't know, but she's important to me", he finally answered, "She's the most important person in my life and she doesn't even know me",

* * *

I glanced up from the table, putting the black bag down,

"So, it was 1578", I began, looking at Ianto who frowned and looked up, "The Doctor just, like, abandoned me in this house with this family, said he had to sort something out, next thing I know, I've been married off to their eldest son. Went to the ceremony, turns out the vicar was the Doctor coming to bail me out because he'd sold me to wrong family", I explained,

"What?", Ianto spluttered, confused

"The man was like 30 and I was being sold off at 17",

"But-", Ianto chuckled, "What did you do to the Doctor?",

"Got him married to Queen Elizabeth", I shrugged, "Now we can't go back to the royal court in Elizabethan times, lest we get hanged", I remarked. Ianto smiled at me, "We are outlaws",

"Ok..why are you telling me this",

"Just wanted to hear that Welsh chuckle", I remarked, glancing up at Jack and Gwen who were in his office, looking down at us, "Whatever happens Ianto, however bitchy the rest of them are being, I am here",

"Yeah..",

"No, no, you need to understand, that you aren't something to sweep under the rug, you aren't the teaboy", I told him sincerely, walking up to him, "You are so special, just know that I can see you, and I notice".

He nodded, then glanced down at me (because I was so short), he looked at me for a second then pulled me for a hug, a tight one. "Thank you", he mumbled,

"For what?", I scoffed pulling back to grin at him. He smiled and went back to cleaning.

* * *

_That night._

Another night me and Jack went to be without a word. I sighed from my place on the sofa, moving about, not because it was uncomfortable, but because I just couldn't sleep. One because there was a lot on my mind and two because I was staring at the pterodactyls cave with curiousity. I pursued my lips in thought and jumped on the sofa, walking around the hub in my soft socks. I went to the controls near the hubs cog doors and pressed the button, releasing the pterodactyl, it soared out, squaking as ever.

I giggled, knowing that if I needed I could press the other button to shock it, but I didn't want to do that. The pterodactyl hovered around a bit and then settled on the floor beside me.

I gave a breathy chuckle as I stroked it softly, it even purred at me. Imagine that, a pterodactyl, purring. Shit man.

"Hello", I whispered, "Hey",

It croaked,

"Ok..I'm sure that meant something", I mumbled, "You know, I have a friend who speaks pterodactyl, he would know what you're saying", I told it, it gave another croak.

"You know that women you were fighting, that metal lady...if she was a proper human, would you have attacked her?", I questioned, even though I knew I would never understand the answer, I sighed, "I don't think you would",

"If it did, how would that change things?".

I kept my gaze on the pterodactyl, then glanced up at Jack who was standing a couple feet away from me, arms folded.

"I don't know", I mumbled, standing up, "I guess it would just be one more living thing that rejected Lisa",

"Rejected the cyberwoman", he corrected,

I sighed, "Fine, the cyberwoman".

I stood up and pressed the button, making the pterodactyl fly back to its lair,

"You know, you're not allowed to summon it without my permission", Jack told me as I walked past him to get to the sofa,

"I know, but I think we both know that I'm not good at following orders", I commented, sitting on the sofa and watching him with wide eyes,

"You know, when I first you, it was the Blitz, 1941. I was con man, low life, going nowhere",

"What, and I changed everything? Made you a different person", I scoffed, he smiled,

"No, it took time for me to change", he began, walking up to the sofa, he sat beside me, "But you said..you said you trusted me, with your life. And I didn't even know you but I knew, deep down, that you were important and I vowed that in time I would trust you with my life", he explained,

"I was older then, more mature, I must have been", I shrugged,

"You were older, yeah, but you weren't more mature", he stated, I looked at him,

"I don't know you, I thought I did, I thought I'd worked you out a long time ago but you are so much more than I assumed", I told him, "It's going to take time for me to get to a point where I know well enough to say I trust you with my life, because right now, I don't",

"I trust you, completely, it doesn't matter how old you are, I'll always trust you", he said, smiling warmly,

I looked down, still not satisfied that this was over, "What's your point then?",

"You disobeyed me, several times, went against my orders. You did what you thought was right, ignoring me", he stated,

"Yeah..",

"You were right, I have lived too long, that's why I trust you", he nudged me softly making me finally look at him properly, "You tell me when I'm being a prick and I need that".

I smiled and looked down, "Yeah, you do", I agreed,

"But next time don't knock me out", he added, more seriously, "Because to get out of anything safe, me and you, we have to work together, not fight",

"I'm sorry for knocking you out", I grumbled, knowing he was looking for an apology,

"It's my fault", he shrugged, "For employing a teenager".

We laughed after a moment of pausing as I realised the context of what he just said,

"Only 2 weeks and 6 days left, I think you have it in you", I remarked.

* * *

Next Time

_"Who is it?",_

_"No idea, but she seems to know me and she needs my help"_

* * *

_ "We can't do this if you don't trust me",_

_"I can't trust you!"_

* * *

_"She's a very well informed stranger",_

* * *

_"Hannah Michelle Andrews, wife of Daniel Keegan, mother of Jamie, Sean and Megan Keegan. Died the 15th of April 1994. Unknown cause of death",_

* * *

_"There's a new drug, Kelatine. Sold in clubs, drug houses, brothels. Everywhere, but there are side-affects. Different side-affects. This drug isn't local",_

* * *

_"You know, all of a sudden, dying doesn't seem that scary"_

* * *

_"Megan, get the hell out of there!"_

* * *

_"Just tell me who you are",_

_"Professor River Song",_

* * *

**Ok, so I know I do trailers occasionally, I'm trying to get into the habit of doing them all the time. Just give me time folks. :)**


	13. Archaeologists

**Update on time, yaaaaay, XD, I think I'm gonna do two more Torchwoods after this then the next episode with the Doctor's gonna be a whooper. **

**Review, Follow, Favourite, thanks. Abi.**

* * *

I leaned on Owen's desk, my eyes trained on the door of Jack's office, my gaze flickering to the window then back to the door.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to-",

"Shhh", I cut Owen off, for once not taking amusement in Owen's frustration,

"People like their privacy respected", he muttered, flicking through his papers,

"I'm not invading it, it's not like I've got x-ray vision", I retorted,

"It's been 15 minutes, I think we all know what they're doing in there",

"Oh, believe me, I know when they're shagging, I know when they're talking, they are not shagging, they are talking", I scoffed, peeking my head a little to see through the window a bit better,

"Whether they're shagging or talking you shouldn't be trying to find out",

"I'm curious", I shrugged, "Come on, don't you want to know what they're talking about",

"Isn't it obvious",

"Well...yeah, but what exactly are they talking about? Like, are they resolving the problem or is Jack just scolding him?", I mused, biting my lip.

"After your argument with Jack, I'm gonna go with resolving the problem", Owen muttered, "None of us can handle Jack the way you do, not even Gwen and you've known him all of 2 months",

"Yeah, freakishly annoying, ain't it?", I grinned, "Technically, I've known him most of his life, I just haven't done that bit yet",

"Oh, don't go on about it", Owen grumbled, "I've already got a hangover, I don't need a migraine trying to work out your timeline"

"How do you think I feel", I mumbled, finally taking my eyes of the door, "I haven't even gotten to my 20s and already my life's fucked up",

"I wouldn't say fucked up", Owen replied, keeping his head down. I looked at him for a second, then back at the door. I sighed,

"How long does making up take?", I muttered, "That's it, I'm going in", I finally exclaimed.

"You're going to get scarred for life", Owen warned, I scoffed,

"They're not shagging", I responded, then put my hand on the door handle. I paused, cringing if they were shagging and I had walked in. I shook my head and knocked instead.

"Come in", Jack called, I stepped in the room.

On the desk Jack was sitting down, in a sluggish position like he wasn't really doing any work. Ianto was standing, not far from him, leaning on the wall, his back covering up the window.

_So that's why I couldn't see in!_

I smiled at Ianto, happy that times have gotten better since Lisa, "Just wanted to see how things were getting on",

"5 days in and she's already imprinted herself on you like a mother chicken", Jack muttered to Ianto who scoffed a little, I raised my eyebrows at the men,

"Well, excuse me for caring", I grumbled, then smiled as we all knew it was a joke,

"Actually, Meg, I've got a few things for you to do", Jack mumbled, fishing through his mountain of paperwork,

"What?" I asked,

"Archiving", he said with a grin, my eyes widened in disbelief,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Jack, you promised, I would never have to do any archiving for as long as I am here", I protested.

Before he could respond my phone pinged, I frowned and pulled it out,

**Oh, my God, Meg. There's this guy at the ****veterinary, and he is number 5, I swear to God!**

I brought the phone closer to me, "Oh shit!", I exclaimed,

"What's wrong?", Ianto asked but I was already running out of the office and into the hub, calling Cat, Jack and Ianto followed me out, observing the phone call with utter confusion as was the rest of them.

"Cat? Cat are you actually fucking serious?", I exclaimed,

_"Actually fucking serious, he is number 5, this is so surreal"_, she laughed,

"Send me a photo",

_"What? No, I'm not taking a photo of some randomer",_

"He's not a randomer, he is number 5! Oh, Cat please", I begged,

"Who's number 5", Gwen asked, walking past me carrying coffee,

"I don't know, she just got a text and then she went bat shit crazy", Jack mumbled, "Meg, Meg, who's number 5?",

"Shhh", I ordered, holding out a finger, "How tall is he?",

_"About...Tylers height",_

"Tylers so tall, though",

_"Yep",_

"Oh, my God, ok, send it now", I told her then hung up, I blew out a breath and grinned to myself, then turned to see the whole team, staring at me, completely confused.

I opened my mouth, about to say something, then closed it again rethinking. They were still expecting an explanation so I just smiled and begun to walk off,

"Megan!", Gwen called, I spun, eyebrows raised,

"Yeah?",

"Who's number 5?", Tosh asked, exasperated,

"Oh, right", I nodded, walking up to them, "Well, basically, about 3 years ago me, Cat and Lauren took part in this search for these 5 guys that were the backing dancers for this guy group", I explained,

"Why?", Ianto said, slowly,

I shrugged, "We were bored, and it was this Facebook challenge, anyway we found four of them in like 2 months, gave up after that", I beamed, "3 years later, number 5 just strolls into Cat's vet", I gushed, looking at the photo she sent me,

"You guys are weird", Owen muttered, getting back to his work,

"Well...yeah, but that's not the point", I retorted, "It's funny the things you forget", I mused, going to my bag I'd put underneath the coffee table, my phone rang. I frowned and answered,

"Hello?", I said,

_"Meg, how's the work", _said Sean,

I stood up straight, "Great, yeah, well, little boring", I answered, looking at Jack who raised his eyebrow, I shrugged,

_"Work experience always is, you staying with the triplets, yeah?"_, he asked, I paused, looking up at the rest of them who just went back to their work, I pulled a face before replying.

"Yep", I nodded. I'd told the triplets to tell my brothers I was staying with them if they called,

_"You ok? Other than that",_

"Yeah, sure, eating, keeping myself safe, I'm doing all that, I am 17 you know", I sat on the sofa, putting my feet up,

_"So you keep saying, doesn't stop us worrying over you",_

"Aww, you're being responsible",

_"Shut up, no I'm not, just making sure no one kills you",_

"I didn't know you cared", I teased,

_"One more remark like that, I'm getting a cat"_, he warned,

"You wouldn't dare",

_"You're all the way in Cardiff, you can't stop me",_

"Alright I'll behave", I grumbled,

_"Good, see you soon",_ he replied,

"Bye, Sean", I smiled and pressed the red phone sign on my phone. I sighed and leaned my head back,

"You haven't got parents?", Ianto asked, from just beside me, I turned, he was using the coffee machine but I didn't see him go to it. I nodded,

"Nah, just my brothers",

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking", he asked, turning the coffee machine on,

"Err, well, my mum died when I was six, my dad left roughly about the same time, never saw him", I explained,

"I'm sorry", Ianto mumbled, then looked down, "You...you don't have a dad?", he asked,

"Not anymore, I mean, he's out there, but I don't really...really..", I stared at him then stood up really quickly, "You found my dad", I gasped,

"I was just doing a background check, its protocol", he assured,

"You found him", I muttered,

"What's wrong?", Jack called, from his office. I was louder than I realised. I turned to look at him, then paused, I looked back at Ianto, "Meg?",

"Ianto found my dad", I stated,

"Seriously?", Tosh frowned,

"Yeah, I didn't know he was an absent father, I wouldn't have brought it up but...", Ianto trailed off,

"It's fine Ianto, I'm not upset, just a little shocked is all", I soothed, he smiled and went back to his coffee making,

"Meg, in here", Jack said, then went back into his office. I looked at the rest of them then followed him in, I walked in and shut the door,

"My...my actual actual dad, like my biological dad", I murmured, pacing around,

"You wanna see him?", Jack asked,

"Straight to the point", I mumbled,

"Meg, do you want to see him?",

"Well, I don't know, I haven't seen the guy in like 11 years, and he keeps coming up all of a sudden", I sighed,

"The Doctor brought him up last time I saw him, it's like some weird forboding thing", I remarked, I looked at Jack who raised his eyebrows in question,

"No, I don't want to see him, he's nothing to me",

"He was your dad for 6 years",

"Yeah, then he pissed off, I don't need him, I have my family, he is..irrelevant", I stated, "And-",

My phone rang, buzzing in my pocket, I sighed, closing my eyes,

"That's been off the hook this morning", Jack commented,

"I've had one text and one call, this makes it two calls. You wanna see off the hook, let Lauren announce she's gay on Facebook, then you'll see off the hook",

"Is she?",

"No", I scoffed, then left his office.

"Yeah?", I said into the phone, walking through the hub,

"_Megan, oh thank God, are you in Cardiff?". _Should I know this person? Because I don't, and what's more they seem to know my name and number,

"Err...who is this?", I frowned,

_"River. Listen, I need your help, I kind of pissed off a couple of guys. I'm in a...situation, bit difficult to explain, can you trace this call?",_

"What?",

_"Are you in Torchwood?",_

"Who are you?", I exclaimed,

_"River, River Song, Meg listen you need to help me, they're coming. I don't know what they're gonna do but I'm tied up in just my bra so it's not looking good. Hurry, please"._

'River' hung up so I was left staring at the phone, frowning deeply, who the hell? I opened my mouth then shook myself out of it and I went to Tosh's desk,

"Hey, can you..err, can you trace this number for me?", I asked her,

"Sure, I'll get it up in a couple minutes", she assured, typing away. I smiled and nodded just as Owen came up to us,

"Tosh, have you got those readings from the weevil bite yet",

"On your desk", she replied, stopping her typing to smile at him,

"Thanks darling, what would I do without you?", he chuckled,

"No problem", she said, smiling back and blushing. Oohh. I detect a crush. She was still watching him as he walked to his desk then snapped out of it when I nudged her gently,

"Now that's not how you handle it", I scoffed,

"Handle what?", she asked innocently, resuming her typing, I laughed and shook my head,

"Owen", I answered,

"Don't know what you mean", she shrugged,

"Ha, ohh Tosh, you know he'll be interested if you are not", I said, "Don't play hard to get, just play slightly uninterested. When he compliments you say something witty, don't fall into a fit of giggles", I told her,

"But he might not be interested", she whispered,

"Oh, he is interested, believe me", I replied, "Leave it to Cupid", I smirked. Then the computer beeped and I saw a map of Cardiff with a red dot. Because it's always red, ain't it?

So, I saw the red dot, Tosh zoomed into it and showed a warehouse, because it's always a warehouse too.

"Ianto!", I called, "You busy?",

"What'd you need?", he asked, walking to Tosh's computer,

"Don't really know the area, can you get me..there", I said, pointing at the dot, "Like fast", I added, staring him down,

"Best get a move on then", he smiled, already walking to the door. I nodded and went to Jack's office, knocking before popping my head through the door,

"Going out", I told him, about to leave but he spoke,

"Where?",

I popped my head back, "Somewhere", I answered. I ran out, pocketing my stun gun and headed for the cog door, "Bye!", I called over my shoulder.

* * *

Minutes later me and Ianto were in the SUV, racing down roads to get to the warehouse, Ianto glanced at me,

"So why are we going?", he asked,

"Helping out a friend..well...I say friend..",

"Who is it?",

"No idea, but she seems to know me and she needs my help", I shrugged, looking out the window,

"So we're helping out a total stranger",

"Yep, so it might be a trap",

"You don't know?",

"It's more fun that way", I answered, turning to him and grinning. He chuckled and I followed. I love these talks I had with Ianto, he was a cool guy.

Ianto brought us to the side of the road and I jumped out and ran into the building, it was unlocked, which means the enemy is either extremely stupid or expecting us. I don't know which one I hoped it would be. We ran in, guns in our grip, through the narrow hallway. I looked into the first room on my right, no one was in there, Ianto did the same to the rooms on the left. We did this for a while till we both heard a muffled cry upstairs, we glanced at each other then took the stairs,

_"Meg, Ianto?"_

"Not the time Jack, really not the time", I whispered back,

_"You can't just run off and not tell anyone where you're going",_

"Why? You do it every other day", I protested,

_"It's different for me",_

"What, because you're immortal, God, you're so demeaning", I retorted, I heard Ianto snort behind me, I smiled to myself before walking up the stairs and onto the landing.

_"Meg, what are you doing there?", _

"You really wanna know?",

_"Yes",_

"No clue", I replied, kicking down the door I heard the cry from, and what I saw... Oh my God. What me and Ianto saw made me want to cry, laugh and scream at the same time. Tell me, how is that possible?

I saw a woman, a very very hot woman, in a bra and pants, with a sort of cloth in her mouth. She was tied up to an upright standing bed, in the room with three other bald men, with only one item of clothing. Unfortunately out of the three of them none of the clothes they were wearing were actually covering the most crucial part of them. Yuck.

The men were carrying feathers and there was a video camera in the room, and I stand by the first words that exited my mouth,

"Oh my God", Ianto exclaimed to himself,

"Right, now, I'm not familiar with orgies, but I'm pretty that's not how you do it", I shook my head, "Firstly, you, you and you, are either fully naked or have covered your man bits. I mean you've got to make a choice cos I don't know what this is", I scoffed, waving my hand to their bodies, "Next, I'm not an expert but I think..I _think _the camera should be functioning, should it not? And please get a better background setting, for the _love _of God!",

_"Tell them they should try a barn", _

"Jack says try a barn...what am I saying, you don't know Jack", I muttered,

"Who the hell are you?", one guy demanded, he wasn't making an effort to conceal his flapping man bits,

"Oh, God, I'm 17. Have some mercy", I pleaded, averting my eyes,

"Hands up, come on", Ianto ordered, suppressing a smirk from witnessing my outburst. In fact I think I could hear the whole team laughing from my earpiece, honestly, those people weren't serious.

"Megan!", the woman called, I glanced at Ianto who was rounding up the men,

"I don't know who you are, but you better have a pretty good reason for calling me here and exposing me to the next best thing to rape", I remarked, looking her up and down, "And why are tied up?",

"You're..you're 17, you..", she frowned, "17? And you don't know me?", she questioned,

"No, why would I know you?", I asked, unbounding her,

"God, you're so young", she mumbled to herself,

"Well...yeah, 17, just in case that detail was missed", I muttered, as she got free and stepped off the bed posts, she bent down to retrieve her clothes and begun hurriedly dressing,

"Meg, we need to go soon", Ianto called, before turning and knocking out the three men one by one, I winced as each one went down.

"Right, ok", I said, I looked at this weird frizzy haired woman, "So you know me, then in my future and that", I questioned,

"Yeah", she sighed, "I was kinda hoping I called an older you",

"Well, I'm sorry, would you like me to age quicker for you", I retorted, a little pissed,

"Listen, Meg, I still need your help, however old you are",

"Help", I scoffed, "I can't help you, I don't know you and you might be dangerous", I said,

"Meg, it's serious", she pleaded, I sighed and looked down,

"Just tell me who you are",

"Professor River Song", she smiled, politely at that, I nodded and looked back at Ianto who was at a loss the poor guy. I nodded slowly,

"Right..err..ok, ok, and you know about me and my life and Torchwood", I asked,

"Yeah".

I tensed, if she knew about Torchwood then this was serious, not just for me but for the whole team, if this chick was evil we were screwed. I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts,

"Ok..umm...Coffee?".

* * *

"When you said coffee I wasn't thinking of this", River muttered, sitting down on the spinny chairs in McDonalds with a coffee in her hand. I smiled and spun in my chair enjoying it's spinnyness,

"McDonalds in Cardiff, had to check it out", I said, sipping my hot chocolate,

"I can never get used to you enthusiasm, just like the Doctor", she chuckled, I sat up in my seat,

"You know the Doctor?",

"Very much".

I stopped smiling and frowned at her, I looked down at my hot chocolate, "And me, what do you know about me?", I asked, lowly.

"Very much",

I didn't like this, I didn't like someone knowing a lot about me when I didn't know shit about them, I stared at her, "I don't know anything about you", I told her,

"I need your help, so you have to trust me Meg-",

I laughed, "I've only just met you, I don't even know if you're really my friend", I hissed,

"This is important, I can't let you not knowing me get in the way of that",

"I can help you but I'm going to have to treat you like any other person",

"But that's not who I am", she protested,

"You are to me", I replied,

"Meg please", she said, "We can't do this if you don't trust me",

"I can't trust you", I said slowly,

"Hannah Michelle Andrews, wife of Daniel Keegan, mother of Jamie, Sean and Megan Keegan. Died the 15th of April 1994. Unknown cause of death", she stated,

"That's a fact, on records", I brushed off, "Doesn't mean anything",

"No, but this does", she said, she moved her shirt a bit to reveal a tattoo on her collar, a tattoo of Minnie Mouse.

Just Minnie Mouse, doesn't mean anything, to anyone else but me. My mum introduced me to Minnie mouse, one of the nice memories I had of her, we went to Disney France and Florida and just indulged ourselves in the land of Minnie, and one birthday, I think it was my sixth she got me a Minnie cake and I cried. I have no idea why but it was so beautifully done and it just made me cry. I was heartbroken when we cut it.

I stared at the tattoo, my eyes like glass, River took in a deep breath,

"Got drunk one night, went to a tattoo parlour and you saw the picture on the wall, you said you were going to get one but you were scared. So we did them together", she explained.

I glanced up at her and we stared at each other while I contemplated my next move. I have to say, I wasn't proud of it. I got up abruptly and left the McDonalds without turning back. I only stopped when I was far enough that I couldn't see the McDonalds. I sighed and leaned against a wall, breathing deeply. How did she know? Who the hell was she?

I thought about all of this, the whole River thing as I went back to Torchwood, Ianto would've retconned those creepy men. I still hadn't asked about them, she must've gotten into a string of trouble to end up there, probably not even sure how the whole thing started. Bit like me.

_No, don't think that, Meg_

She's a stranger, trying to trick you or hurt you. Or both. But then, why did I come to help a stranger, I mean, she was a complete and absolute stranger. But I still went.

I walked down to the tourist office and saw Ianto come out, he smiled as I leaned on the counter he was behind,

"So, did you talk to that women then?", he asked, handing me a can of Coke, since I didn't drink coffee, Ianto always had a stash of Cokes to hands. Jack said it was bad for me, it was going to rot my teeth. Ah well,

"It was weird, Ianto, she knew a lot about me",

"Like everything?", he frowned,

"She didn't tell me everything but she showed me something important. And it makes me think, if I told her about that then I would tell her pretty much everything else",

"You're worried she's out to get you",

"I don't even know", I sighed, "And she needs my help with something",

"What?",

"I don't know, I went before she could tell me", I muttered, Ianto gave me a look, "Well, it wasn't exactly a good time for me",

"What's the worst that could happen if you helped?",

"The possibilities are endless", I answered, then looked at him, "You think I should check out what it is, don't you?",

"We help out strangers all the time", he offered,

"Except she's a very well informed stranger",

"In danger", he pointed out,

"Might not be",

"Could be",

"Could not be",

"Never know",

"Exactly", I smirked at him and we both chuckled at each other, I can't not chuckle when I'm with Ianto,

"Go on, Jack's waiting for you", he said, pressing the button under the desk, I nodded and went through the door but stopped,

"Why don't you come up, join us, you're still part of the team",

"Don't be silly, I'm the tea-boy", he said, sadly.

"As if", I scoffed, he winked at me then I went through the corridor and into the hub.

I went through the doors, tapping my phone into my hand, anxiously. I climbed up the steps and went into the computer area thingy.

"So, she returns", Jack mocked, leaning on the doorway to his office,

"Heard your little rant about the way orgies should be", Owen began, climbing up from the med-bay

"You sure you're inexperienced", Jack finished, smirking. I went to Tosh's computer, she wasn't in the hub for some reason, actually, neither was Gwen.

"The Doctor took me to Sherwood Forest, I had a little thing with Robin Hood and his band of merry men. Doubt you could call it an orgy though, there were too many men, only one girl. You do the math", I muttered, distracted. When they didn't say anything I looked up to see Jack's horrified face and Owen confused as fuck, "Joking", I laughed.

They noticeably relaxed, "There was one other girl", I mumbled to myself, smirking secretly,

"So where did you go?", Owen asked, looking at from his desk, "You know with that women".

I glanced up to see Owen looking at me and Jack frowning from his doorway, they were both interested, "Just...chatted",

"You said you didn't know her", Jack pointed out,

"Yeah, but I like meeting new people so...", I shrugged, I glanced around the hub, "Where's Gwen and Tosh?",

"Coffee", Jack answered,

"Hmm", I mumbled, focusing on Tosh's screen. I was searching Professor River Song but nothing came up, I rolled my eyes as Owen came by my side,

"Professor River Song, who's she?",

"That's what I wanna know", I said, I brought out my phone and texted the only person who might have a clue, the Doctor.

**'Professor River Song, know her?'.**

I put my phone away but it buzzed the second it touched my jeans, I pulled it out again and checked,

**'Little bit, if she needs help then you should just don't trust her'**

**'Sure?'**

**'Yep'.**

I sighed and leaned back in Tosh's chair, then I burped, a pretty loud unexpected burp. Owen and Jack gave me look, I shrugged,

"It was the coke",

"I said it was bad for you", Jack scolded,

"And coffee isn't", I retorted getting up and walking around, I started pacing, "Ok..there's this woman, she knows me apparently and needs my help",

"Professor River Song", Owen guessed,

"Yep, nothing came up when I searched for her, might not be her real name but Doctor says I should help her", I explained,

"Help with what?", Owen asked,

"No idea", I shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?", Jack said,

"I'm asking you, what should I do?",

"This is between you and her", he pointed out,

"She knows everything about me, like you and Torchwood, everything", I retorted.

"But we can trust her?", Owen frowned,

"I'm not even sure", I said, biting my nail,

"Meg", Ianto called from the cog door, he poked his head in the hub, "She's here to see you".

I looked at the rest of them, then ran out, they all followed, naturally. I jogged into the tourist office then stopped in my tracks when I saw her, River Song waiting at the desk.

I bit my lip and approached her, she noticed me and smiled. Behind me I could hear Owen mutter that she was fit.

"Megan", she said,

"Doctor says I should help you",

"He's not wrong", she remarked,

I paused, "I'll help", I told her.

"Can we go in?", she asked, I looked back at Jack who nodded slowly,

"But we have to search you", he said,

"Oh, I don't mind", she smirked.

* * *

"What do you have?",

"Two guns, a knife in my left shoe and hallucinogenic lipstick", she answered, standing on the concrete slab,

"Hallucinogenic lipstick, what?", Gwen frowned. Gwen and Tosh had come back from the coffee run. She brought out the lipstick in question and showed us,

"Worked wonders on Cleopatra",

"You met Cleopatra?!", I smiled,

"She mentioned you",

"Really?", I frowned, "What did she say?",

"You owe her a ring", she replied,

"I _am _married to Cleopatra", I exclaimed, finally realised,

"Told you", Jack shrugged,

"It was a nice ceremony", River added,

"I can imagine", I smirked, pondering over what I was wearing,

"It's like there's two Megs", Ianto shook his head,

"Partners in crime", River smiled at me, but it dropped when she saw my look of confusion. She cleared her throat, "Done?",

"Gwen?", Jack asked,

"She's clear",

"Thank you", River said, jumping off the slab and walking around us, I followed her and folded my arms,

"So what do you need help with?", I asked. She was standing by Tosh's computer,

"There's a new drug, Kelatine. Sold in clubs, drug houses, brothels. Everywhere, but there are side-affects. Different side-affects", she began, "This drug isn't local",

"And by that you mean-",

"Alien", she answered, "I've got medical readings from a Kelatine addict", she said, bringing out a usb, I nodded and took it, plugging it into Tosh's computer.

She sat on the desk and accessed the files, we all crowded round, "So, you're a friend of the Doctors?", Jack asked,

"Bit more than a friend", she replied, smirking. I stared at her, then Jack,

"You're not...", I trailed off as she stared back at me, "Blimey",

"I didn't know he had it in him", Jack chuckled,

"I thought he was asexual", I frowned,

"_Asexual?_", Jack repeated,

"Well, I mean you've got to be honest, he doesn't exactly ooze sexuality",

"I don't know, I can see it, tough Northern bloke", Jack shrugged,

"Oh, yeah, _he _isn't asexual, but the new regenerations", I scoffed, laughed at the end of my sentence,

"That's bad, huh?",

"No, he's not, that's the problem", I sighed,

"What?",

"He gets the ladies, he just doesn't know it", I elaborated, indicating to River. She nodded in agreement,

"First time he kissed me, he just waved his arms about", she informed.

"Right, ok, back to Torchwood", Gwen scolded,

"Back to sanity", Owen muttered,

"Is that the bodily fluids?", Tosh asked, inspecting the computer, she had whipped out her glasses. I caught Owen side-glancing her, I bit back my smirk, "Nitrogen, oxygen, hydrochloric acids, amino acids and unknown. What's unknown?",

"It's unknown", I pointed out, "Is that the drug then?", I asked River,

"Could be...but look", she said, bringing out another data sheet, this looked like the blood breakdown,

"That's not right", Tosh muttered, zooming in on a single red blood cell, "The blood is..mutating, what is that?",

"Mutating to what?", Ianto asked,

"Don't know", River answered, Tosh shrugged, whipping of her glasses.

"Do you have any idea where these brothels or drug houses are?",

"I know one near by", River answered, "A brothel", she added. I looked at each of them,

"We have to get in",

"I need another sample of the Kelatine and a sample of the blood of a Kelatine user, I can work out what the mutating is leading to", Owen explained,

"How do we get into a brothel?", Ianto asked,

"I have one idea", I mumbled, looking at Owen and Jack, raising my eyebrows,

"No..no way", Owen protested,

"Come on, it wouldn't be for long", I said, "Jack?",

"She's got a point, we need to get in. Come on, grow a pair, Owen", he ordered, walking into his office to get his stuff,

"Owen, we need those samples",

"Why can't the tea boy do it?", he whined, sound very much like a child.

"I need Ianto", I answered,

"For what?", Ianto frowned, so did the rest of them. I smiled and went to Owen's computer,

"We are gonna buy drugs, my friend", I said, distracted,

"Ok, Tosh you keep working out what the unknown is, Gwen, go to the other drug houses with Ianto and shut them down, Owen, you're with me. River, you're with Meg, find out where the drugs are coming in from", Jack ordered,

"Hang on, with Ianto, I want Ianto", I complained,

"This way, everyone who's going out goes with someone, or do you want poor Gwen to go on her own", he challenged, I opened my mouth then pouted, he grinned,

"Stun guns only",

"Yes, sir", River smirked, accepting the stun gun from Jack,

"Does that mean I'm the boss of you?", he asked, smirking back,

"Do you think you can handle the job?",

"I think I'll do it pretty well", he replied smoothly, I glanced at the rest of them, wide eyed,

"Are you all hearing this?", I asked,

"I've sort of adapted to tune it out", Owen muttered. I rolled my eyes and got in between the two flirts,

"Come on, you, go that way", I waved Jack away, he put his hands up as a sign of surrender and walked off , "And you", I pointed at River who was suppressing a smirk, it took a moment of forced glaring before I caved, and smiled back. I rolling my eyes as everyone left the hub, saying their goodbyes. I went to Owens computer,

"I can decode any drug terms off of Google", I began, "Tosh gave me a crash course", I added, standing in front of the computer with my coke on the desk,

"Crash couldn't have been a better word", Tosh mumbled,

"I said I was sorry", I said, pouting, "Why do they make them so fragile",

"Because humans were never supposed to touch them", she replied, quirking an amused eyebrow, I pouted some more and went to work

"Can I have a coke?", River asked. I grinned and nodded to Ianto's desk, she went to get one,

"I have a supplier", I said,

"Oh, I know, Jack always warned you about that", she laughed,

"Hypocrite, he drinks coffee day in, day out",

"I'm with you, life's too short to worry about cavaties, especially when you're running for your life everyday", she agreed,

"Thank you", I beamed, "Finally, some one who gets it", I smiled keeping my eyes on the computer, "So, when did you find out about the Kelatine",

"I landed in Cardiff, a little lost, saw some people on the street, I thought they were drunk at first but then they started speaking in alien tongue and their skin was sort of...glowing and morphing, ambulance came before I could get to them", she explained,

I was looking at here, stopping a second to try to tell if she was lying,

"You are using your psychological training to decipher whether or not I'm lying, and it isn't working", she pointed out, drinking a bit more,

"Why can't I?",

"I was trained to not give off tell-tale signs, it was sort of my up bringing", she muttered,

"And what was that?",

"Sorry, can't say, spoilers", she apologised, "Someday, in your future I'm going to be someone you trust, you'll just have to wait till that day",

"I hate people knowing everything about me",

"I get that, it did happen to me with the Doctor", she nodded, "First time I met him he knew everything about me",

"So...do you know Torchwood, then?", I questioned,

"Yeah",

"But you acted like you didn't..",

"Well, I've met them before, don't really know them all that well", she explained,

"Hmm", I mumbled, "So, you know my life, birth to death", I questioned,

"Not death, no", she said,

"But you know what I'm going to do and all that", I pressed,

"Yeah, but I can't tell you", she said,

I groaned, "No fair",

"God, you're difficult young", she smiled, "Though you're not much different old", she added, I glanced up, smirking.

"Ok, so got some info off Google", I announced from the computer,

"What'd you have?", she asked,

"Kelatine's safe word on the web is Birth control pils, with one 'l' so people know if it's the drug or actual birth control",

"Nice, sneaky", River nodded,

"Supplier is a Mr Ranjesh Budas, located in Cardiff, surprisingly, but..why Cardiff?", I frowned,

"I'm guessing the drug fell through the rift, providing constant supply for it", River murmured, leaning over to type in the search bank, "We can..get a meeting with his representatives if we pretend we're some big shot company that would pay a lot", she said after a couple moments of searching,

"It'll have to be over the phone, though", I added, "I don't think they'll want to chat with a teenager",

"Or we have a meeting, just me, and you can infiltrate their systems in the meantime", she countered,

"Will they trust just you?", I questioned, unsure,

"Oh, don't worry, these people only ever meet with a small number of people, they don't trust groups", she informed me, copying their number off the computer and using a Torchwood phone, untraceable.

"You know what you're going to say?", I frowned,

"Not a clue", she grinned.

"Hi, this is Mackenzie Reynolds, I'm calling on behalf of the Humanities Testing Clinic and I was interested in purchasing you birth control pils", she explained, all confident and assured, I leaned in to listen to the guy's response,

_"How are you spelling pils?",_ he questioned, gruffly,

"P-I-L-S", she answered,

"_I'll have to complete a background check, what's your company?",_

"Humanities Testing Clinic, although I want this purchase off the record",

_"Of course Miss Reynolds"_, he answered,_ "You're website seems legit, we can arrange any meeting to suit your schedule, it seems like a very in-demand company",_

"Oh yes, never a moments rest, but I'm certain I can make time for this purchase. How about today?", she suggested,

_"I have a slot for 6:15, if that suits"_,

"Is there anyway you could make it 6:30, I don't think I'll be able to make 6:15",

_"I'm sure that can be arranged, will you be coming alone"_

"Yes, of course, will you?",

_"I will bring one lawyer, that's all",_ he said, _"Confirm this call isn't being monitored",_

"This isn't being monitored, I can assure you", she stated, glancing at me,

_"Then the address is 24 Caleb Street, Broxmley Road, CF15, 6EH, be there, 6:30, bring no one, ma'm or you'll be arrested and dealt with", _he stated, in a monotone voice, then hung up,

"Did you get that address?", River asked me, I stared and shook my head,

"I did", Tosh called, for her station, "Got it",

I nodded, "What website?", I frowned at River,

"I have come prepared", River told me,

"Why did you say you couldn't do 6:15, you could have", I asked,

"Because he needs to think that I am a busy woman who has a schedule a company on her shoulders", she explained,

"Come on, we need to get prepared", I said, "Tosh, could you get us some ID's",

"Printing them off now", she stated, keeping her eyes on the computer screen,

"Aww, thank you honey", I teased hugging her from behind, she chuckled,

"Meg", she laughed, "You need to get ready for the meeting and I have to find out what's in this God forsaken drug", she muttered, I pouted and leaned away,

"Get ready..how?", I frowned,

"Clothes", she shrugged. "You need to get into the building so you need to look smart", she explained,

"Not a suit", I replied, "...not, no, I'm not wearing a suit, come on, guys", I whined,

"The wardrobe's downstairs", Tosh told River, River nodded,

"Come on", River urged,

I fake-sobbed, "I don't wanna go", I complained, trudging on after her.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting", River scolded,

"I can't help it, come on, who actually wears these stupid arse skirts", I grumbled, just as an uptight, smartly dressed woman walked past in a similar skirt,

"A lot of people", River quipped, glancing back,

"God", I sighed,

"Ok, take these and these", she gave a lock decoder and an earpiece, "And swallow this", she said, I narrowed my eyes at her,

"What is it?", I asked as she brought out a similar thingy she needed to swallow,

"I can't wear an earpiece, they'll see it, but if we both swallow this you'll be able to hear what I hear for just about 3 hours",

"Right", I nodded, swallowing the thing. I winced as my ears felt weird for a moment,

"That was the interface hacking into your ear drum", she explained, "Go round the building get in through security and find a way to get into their main system, you need to find out where exactly they're getting they're supplies, it's somewhere in Cardiff and they probably have records on it",

"What about you?", I asked,

"I'll get information for the guy, feed it back to you to help with the investigation",

"So I'm basically doing all the work", I remarked, "Getting past security, infiltrating the company, saving the world", I listed, grinning,

_"Meg, get on with it", _Jack spoke up into my earpiece, "_And careful, these people are armed", _

"Got ya, boss", I nodded, then headed for the back entrance, I frowned and turned back, "What if I get caught? Or you get caught?", I questioned River,

"I'm counting on it", she smirked, "Stay safe",

"Yeah, you too", I mumbled, distracted, then shook my head and headed for the back entrance.

* * *

I walked round the building, struggling to find the back entrance for the building I needed to get in. God, who ever thought of squashing buildings together, so complicated, I walked through an alleyway, glancing at the back door that were all bolted different. Cardiff's such a dangerous place.

"Oi, oi!", a guy yelled, on a bike. Not so much a guy, more of a teenager. I turned and acknowledged him with a head nod, apparently, he wasn't having that.

"What you call then?", he asked, eyeing me, in any other situation I would have attacked him for that or even run for it, but I was too busy working out the buildings,

"Angie", I mumbled,

"Nah, no way, too pretty for Angie", he retorted. I turned to look at him, he was quite fit considering he was a prick,

"Alright, Chantelle good enough?", I replied,

"Ohh, a British Lass, well, I'm flexible, how old are you?", he questioned,

"Ten years younger than you", I muttered, heading for a door and pressing my palm on it,

"What, you lost or something?",

"Sort of", I shrugged, "Do you know where the Drug House back door is?", I asked, already knowing it was a long shot.

"Yeah, two black doors down, but the securities tight, don't think you'll get in, love", he said,

"Why do you assume I'm trying to break in?", I challenged,

"I'm psychic", he told me, I laughed,

"Right, ok, this one, yeah?", I said, touching the black door he'd pointed me to,

"Yeah, how are you gonna get in, it's locked",

"Well, I have a key, don't I", I said, pulling out the door unlocker device thing River gave me,

"That's not a key", he muttered, looking at it scornfully,

"Oh, it's all different down here, huh?", I replied, "In London there are all types of keys",

"Show me how it works",

"Ah, you see that's gonna be a problem",

"Why?",

"Because it doesn't like strangers",

"It don't like nothing, it's a gizmo",

"It _doesn't _like _anything_, double negatives, I hate them", I mumbled, then smiling, "Watch and learn".

I held the device to the lock and twisted the dial, the ring tone on it went high pitched the more I twisted it till I couldn't hear it anymore and the door unlocked,

"You...twist the dial till you can't hear the ringing no more.._any more_", he corrected himself,

"Exactly, you catch on quick", I complimented,

"Not bright me, I have my hobbies but no one wants a back street artist", he commented, indicating to the graffiti on the back walls,

"That was you?", I questioned,

"Yeah, do you like them?", he asked hopefully as I wedged the door open and leaned on the frame,

"They're brilliant", I mumbled, "What's your name?",

"Ryan, Ryan Caldwell", he introduced,

"Well, Ryan Caldwell, nice meeting you", I beamed then went in and shut the door.

I turned and was meet with a long corridor, filled with stationary cupboards and locker rooms, nothing of importance, to anyone. I suddenly heard a hissing in my ear, and turned on the microphone connecting me to River intercom.

I walked through the corridor,

"_Hello, Graham Alistor, is it?"_

_"Miss Mackenzie, glad you could make it"._

They continued with pleasantries as I roamed the halls, this must be ground floor.

_"One lawyer as promised, I take it you came alone",_

_"Well, my sister dropped my off, but she doesn't know the address exactly, is that alright?",_

_"It's wonderful, we know we can trust you now",_

_"Oh, how do you mean?",_

_"You were watched, CCTV. Sorry but this is protocol, we saw you getting out of a car with someone, glad you were honest about it", _

_"Right, well, I only need one thing and ratting you people out isn't one of them",_

_"Well, with that settled I guess we can continue"._

I pursued my lips as I observed a lift, I watched the lift screen and saw as it came to bottom floor, I gasped and hid behind the wall.

"Jamie said he left the bottles down here",

"Well, I saw it down here, just a second ago",

I frowned and looked around just a peek to see two men in uniform, these boiler suits,

"Listen, Maggie asked if you would come round tonight",

"Two nights in a row, you're sisters mad".

I scoffed and rolled my eyes,

"I know she bloody is, she's my sister, but she really likes you, mate, it's worth a shot".

I stepped on a marble, which was unfortunately positioned, I didn't topple down comically, just stumbled a bit making my leg peek out. I bit my lip, worried I'd revealed my cover,

"Did you see that?",

"See what?",

"There I saw something move".

I closed my eyes, _shit._

"I'm telling you, there was a shadow or something",

"This is why you don't watch Chucky on your own at midnight. I warned you, Harry, I did",

"I wasn't imagining it, there was something moving, come, you'll see", he said, walking towards me, I braced myself.

I saw blue first, the blue of his boiler suit. He came into my view, his shoulder first, head down because he was looking at the floor, I hit the back of his head with the surprisingly heavy, door unlocking gizmo. His friend gasped, and I smiled apologetically before shooting him down with the stun gun.

I sighed looking down on them,

_"Meg, you ok?", _Jack asked,

"Err...yeah, yeah I guess. I just took down 2 guys, not sure how I feel about it", I mumbled,

_"Did you raise an alarm or anything?",_

"Nope, how's the day trip to the brothel?",

_"Owen accidentely hooked up with a girl, he was more than pissed when I roped him out. We have the drug, we're just trying to fine an addict now",_

"Right, ok, sorry Jack, gotta go",

_"Stay safe"._

I switched out of Jack's channel on the ear piece and looked down at the guys. I knew what I had to do. I took in a deep breath, why does this always happen in films but never in real life. Why?

* * *

I was rolling my cart through office, dressed in a boiler suit with my proper work suit underneath, I was silently fuming to myself about this situation, I picked up a couple recycling bins from first floor which was just reception. I found out that the top floors were administrations, transactions, laboratories 4, 5 and 8, and the conference rooms. River was at the top, in the conference room, I had to investigate the admin and transactions floor. Floor 7.

I got to the lift and walked in, pressing number 7.

River's conversation was pretty boring, so I lessened the volume, high enough so that if something came up I would hear it.

The lift pinged as I got to 7th Floor, I rolled my cart out and into the first empty room.

I walked in leaving my cart by the door and went to the rubbish bin which was luckily placed but the filing cabinets. I opened them one by one, checking each one, I sighed, not getting anything juicy till I stood up fully and saw the filing cabinet was labelled Workers.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to know about the workers.

I emptied the bin into the cart and put it back, leaving the room.

It glanced at the clock, 7:15, Rivers meeting ended at 8, and the office work day was coming to a close anyway. I walked past an office, locked and blinds down, a label on my cart read,

"Avoid Room G5 on seventh floor and all laboratories".

I smiled and looked at the door sign, G5. I stopped my cart and put the gizmo on the door lock, I glanced worriedly at the camera that was swiveling around the whole area. As the lock was being unlocked I pushed the cart by another unlocked door, and bounced on my feet as the camera moved closer to get my shot.

The ringing stopped and I opened the door shutting it as the camera swiveled past. I sighed and looked around the room, I couldn't turn the light on or the blinds up, the camera would pick it up. I brought out my torch and clicked it, moving around the room.

I went to the nearest cabinet and looked at the name.

**Confidential. For Graham and Andrews eyes only. **

I put the gizmo on the first drawer as I glanced around the room. It was a smartly coordinated office, nice chair, nice desk, didn't look like it had been used and I could rule out the cleaners keeping it in check because they weren't even allowed in.

The gizmo unlocked the first drawer and I pulled it open, flicking my eyes over the files,

"What?", I mumbled.

I picked up a thick file all about Ryan Caldwell. I looked at the profile picture, yep, that was Ryan. I opened the file.

It read:

**First Case:**

**Earth Name: Ryan Caldwell**

**Decription: Brown hair. Thin. Tall. Brown eyes. White Caucasian. 5 feet 11. 50 kg. Welsh accent.**

_"So, Miss Reynolds, is there anything else you'd like to know",_

_"I'm very interested in you, Graham, if you don't mind me asking what position do you hold",_

_"Secretary of Outer Relations"._

I pulled out another file, leaving Ryan's on top of the desk.

This file read:

**Second Case:**

**Earth Name: Graham Alistor**

**Description: Brown hair. Bulky build. Brown eyes. White Caucasian. 6 feet 2. 70 kg. British accent.**

I flicked through the file some more details about him. I shook my head, turning the file on it's back to see:

**Under UNIT supervision. Repeated offender. **

I sighed and looked at the files, I glanced at my watch and closed the filing cabinet, picking up Ryan's and Graham's file and headed out, opened the door a fraction to see the camera just missed me.

I glanced at the lift and waited for the camera to swivel past, as soon as it missed me I ran for the lift, pressing the button. It was heading up and just like before the camera was swiveling to be in view of me, it opened and I got in pressing the button for the next floor up.

I breathed out holding onto the files tightly, the gizmo in my pocket.

The lift pings but the doors didn't open,

"Approval needed",

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the lift, waiting a couple seconds till the lift opened. I walked into an entirely different floor, so much different to downstairs. I looked around, inspecting the floor for camera's but they were stationary ones. Nothing to worry about, I guess security was less tight because of the lift security.

I looked inspected each room that was unlocked, they weren't what I wanted. I wanted locked rooms, they held the treasures. I noticed a room, with a red door. I pursued my lips and headed for it, holding up the gizmo to unlock it, I tapped my feet, waiting till the door clicked open. I turned the light on for this room because the camera's weren't a worry.

I was immediately drawn to the map on the blackboard at the back. I went up to it analyzing it before my eyes widened,

"Jack?",

_"Meg, what do you have?",_

"I've got a map of all the sites they'll got construction on", I informed him snapping a photo, "I'm sending a picture now", I said,

_"Good work what else have you found?",_

"A lot of stuff", I mumbled, heading for another cabinet, like the one's before, I began unlocking it, "Give me some time to work it all out",

_"Good luck"._

I put the files on the lab table beside me and opened up this filing cabinet, it was different to the other ones. This one was bigger and it contained boxes. I pulled a box out and put it on the lab table as well.

I opened the box and pulled out a couple of papers and pictures and a glass container containing...something.

I inspected the papers.

**Experiment 1: Unsuccessful. Death. Void**

**Experiment 2: Some improvements. Death. Void**

**Experiments 3: No change. Death. Void.**

_Looks like they stamped off each failed experiment with Void._

For each void experimentthere was an assigned photo of the dead person, I'm guessing, I flicked through the paper. Death. Void. Death. Void. Death. Void. I pulled a face, unnerved by the amount of death, voids.

I shook my head, trying to make a connection that I knew was there when I noticed the files on Ryan and Graham had gotten wet, I sighed and picked them up, picking up the loose, slightly damp sheet, but they were blank so it was fine.

No..they weren't.

There was faded words on it, I frowned and sniffed the papers. Lemon.

I stared at the blank paper that had come out of Ryan's folder and looked through Grahams to find another blank, lemon smelling paper.

I looked around the lab and saw a Bunsen burser, I went to it, lighting a match I'd found in a drawer and lighting in. I put the paper over the flame and the words appeared like magic, I did it to both sheets and when I'd got all the words I turned the flame off and went to inspect the sheets.

The rest of the first page had more info of Graham, with more photos, I frowned flicking through them, till I stopped at a page that showed a photo of a planet.

**Place of Orgin: Keltin**

**Species: Holov**

_"So are you the boss then?"_

_"Oh, no, I am only Mr Budas's humble servant", _Graham chuckled.

**Appearance: **

**8 foot 7**

**Complexion: Milky**

**Age: 502**

**House: Candor**

I flicked back frantically,

**Earth Name: Graham Alistor.**

_Earth name?_

_Shit, Graham was an alien! He was a Holov._

I sat down and begun reading through the files. For a while.

* * *

_"Meg? Meg? Do you have anything?",_ Jack asked, I sighed and stood up, returning all the stuff I'd taken out,

"A lot of things, I'm afraid",

_"Shoot",_

"Basically on their website they said the boss was this guy call Budas, he isn't, the real boss is the so called Secretary of Outer Relations guy, Graham. He's an alien. He's a Holov, he must have fallen through the rift with his son, this guy called Ryan, he's some kid that hangs outside the building",

"Anyway, the Holov's had this war, wiped out their race, these guys were gonna die in it but fell through time to here. When they got here they found out they were alone, but they had transport through the rift to their home planet. They keep going back there every so often to forage this plant",

_"Yeah, we found their mines, what about the drug?",_

"It's not a drug, well, not really, it's more like medicine. See Holov's there very sensitive, they're not like humans they evolve quickly and without much need of contact, so when they began changing they took this medicine the Kealtine, it reverted them back to their native state",

_"Now all their people are dead, they're using the drug to change humanity, restore their world",_ Jack realised,

"The humans who've taken the drugs are mutating, into Holov's. And River's there right now, with one of the aliens", I exclaimed quietly, glancing at my watch, 7:50.

"_Get her out of there, get her out, find a way to shut down the building, the Holovs won't leave the building but all the humans will",_

"Jack..you know the, drug, Kelatine, did any of the addicts explain why they did it?",

_"No, not really, it's addictive",_

"It's not addictive", I murmured, looked down at the pinking vial, "It's beautiful",

_"Meg?",_

"Why doesn't everyone take it, God! Who wouldn't want this", I gasped,

_"Meg? What are you doing, get out",_ he ordered, stiffly,

"Mm, it smells really good", I giggled, opening the cap and sniffing it loudly,

_"Megan, get the hell out of there!"_

You know, sometimes, I make really bad decisions.

* * *

"Shit", I groaned, blinking a couple times, then I gasped and spluttered all over the floor, "Ah, Jesus", I cried, placing a hand on the floor. I sucked in a breath, then breathed out, coughing.

I groaned a little more, my eyes only then realised the room was dark and I scrambled up immediately regretting it because it caused so much pain on me, I doubled over, falling to my knees and cried out.

I clenched my eyes shut and stumbled up, staggering over my feet. I frowned into the dark, panting, panic.

I spun around, not getting my bearing, I brushed my hands on the wall I'd woken up on, then my hand stumbled on a bump on the wall. I flicked it on and the light filled the room, but it didn't make anything better, it just made the room hazy, I gasped, stumbling back on the wall.

"Wha..", I mumbled, I shook my head, looking at the pretty normal box room, I managed to bring my hand up to my ear and searched for my earpiece but it was gone, I fished through my pockets, relying heavily on the wall behind me to keep upright.

My phone, my gizmo unlocking thing, my earpiece, my gun and my torch had gone. I frowned and noticed at the end of the room and I tried to force myself off the wall to go to it but I knew I couldn't.

I brought my hands up, looking at the veiny arm that couldn't be mine,

"The fuck?", I mumbled, I jolted, like I was having a seizure, "Ahhhhhh!", I cried that soon turned into a roar, "Ahhhh, ahhh God", I sobbed, feeling my blood boil.

I flew back into the wall, my legs unbelievably strong for some reason,

"Mutating", I gasped out, "Shit, Holov", I stated, understand but not being able to stop what was happening to me. I sobbed in so much pain.

I scowled and ran to the door, panicking. I held the door knob, fucking out of my mind at this point. I groaned pulling the door, "Urgghhhh, come on, come on", I exclaimed,

"Please!", I wrenched the door open, it opened with a snap, I gasped and exited the room, looking around. I was in the top floor, frowning, I think it was the conference room. And it was morning. It was like 7:45 a minute ago, it was morning now.

"Ahhh!", I cried, stumbled back a bit, my skin glowing white. I was tanned so when my skin turned white it was a little shocking. I heard voices from afar, the words going over my head. I frowned, looking around for somewhere to hide, I turned to the room I left and sighed running back in.

I trudged to place I awoke in. I closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep,

"You tell me she's okay", Jack spat, entering the room, my eyes snapped open, not because I heard his voice but because I think I was having a seizure.

I groaned, vibrating like mad, I was gasping for breath,

"What the fuck is that?", Jack gasped,

"She took the drug, it wasn't sectioned I don't know what was in it", Ryan answered, then looked out, "They've got my dad, then?", he mumbled,

"My team won't hurt him", Jack retorted, trying to hold me still through my seizure, my eyes rolled back into my head,

"No! You can't hold her down, you need to let her go through it",

"How long will it take?", Jack asked, horrified,

"I don't think it will last long, the anti-drug should find a way to remove the Kelatine from her system",

"How?",

"I...don't know, I'm not sure, it hasn't really been-",

"You gave her an untested drug", Jack growled not taking his eyes off me,

"It was the only way to stop this", Ryan defended.

I gave a hoarse moan and flopped down, I panted deeply,

"Meg, Meg, come on, look at me, please", Jack pleaded softly,

"Nnnnnmn", I mumbled, I screwed up my face and blew a soft raspberry, Jack frowned, "My tongue feels weird", I stated, moving my tongue around, "Blah", I said, stretching out my mouth.

"Meg, talk to me", Jack said,

"Well, what would you like me to say?", I questioned, drowsily,

"That you're okay", he laughed,

"Nope", I groaned, "I'm gonna vomit".

"Eeeww", Jack mumbled, moving back immediately, "Errr, do you want a bucket",

"No, I'd really prefer your shirt please", I muttered, sarcastically,

"Right, I'm gonna need that", he smirked back.

* * *

_Next Day_

I leaned my head on the railing of the staircase, sighing as I listened to the chatter of Cardiff. I looked out, feeling a cold breeze but doing absolutely nothing about it.

"Here", River said, sitting by me handing me an ice cream, "Why don't you want to sit on the benches?",

"Wanna see the sea", I muttered, "Thanks", I nodded, licking a bit off,

"So, how you feeling?", she asked, eyeing me,

"Better, a lot better, I've been vomiting non stop though, and this is the first of food I've kept down for more than five seconds", I said, "But better",

"I read the files on the failed experiments, it was horrible",

"I was just lucky Ryan saved me when he did",

"But how did it feel, all that pain, raw and untreated",

I looked down, thinking about my answer, "It was like...I couldn't programme properly, like nothing was the was it was supposed to be. I didn't know anything except the pain. My entire body forcing me to change into something entirely different. And in that moment, it was like, you know, like all of a sudden dying didn't seem that scary"

"And Jack?",

"He's..God, he's so worried, I tell him off, I do, but he's such a dad", I sighed, "But I know I'm lucky to have him, he's...he's brilliant", I smiled,

"I know", she quipped, smiling at me, I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah", I scoffed, "Where'd you stay last night?",

"At a friends house", she answered,

"You could have stayed with me", I suggested,

"Oh, I did", she replied, giving me a knowing look. I nodded, laughing a bit,

"Ryan and Graham have been taken in by the government off a different planet, there going to work on rebuilding Keltin", I informed her, looking out, "Ryan's gonna inspire the species with his art, Earth's the only planet that allowed him to express it",

"But..how are they gonna repopulate, they're the only two left",

"They're going to cross breed, they said that the reason for the war was because both species thought they were superior, now they believe, maybe every species is good and bad",

"And it wouldn't be the worst thing to mingle", River concluded, nodded,

"I like that, mingle", I remarked,

"Oh, careful, wrong word at the wrong time can cause unnecessary marriage with Egyptian queens", she warned in a sing-song voice, I frowned at her,

"Sorry, what?", I asked,

"Spoilers", she said, bringing up her manipulator. I didn't look like Jack's though.

"You do that on purpose", I accused,

"As if I would ever", she gasped, faking being hurt. I gave her a look to which she smiled,

"See you around, Professor Song", I said,

"Looking forward to it", she replied.

Then she disappeared.

I licked a bit of my ice cream off, but it got on my nose, I frowned,

"Got a bit of ice cream", a boy muttered, passing me by, he had a nice smile, "On your nose",

"Oh right, yeah, thanks", I nodded, wiping it off with the tissue I got with the ice cream, I smiled "Thanks..again",

"You're not from here", he frowned,

"No, I'm from England, yeah, I'm here for work",

"Work? How old are you?", he asked,

"17, it's work experience", I elaborated, "You?",

"18 tomorrow", he answered,

"Nice", I nodded,

"So how long are you in town for?",

"About 2 weeks",

"Maybe I'll see you around?", he asked,

"Oh, yeah, I'll be about", I nodded, "I'm Megan",

"Taylor", he answered. My eyes widened,

"S-sorry what?", I asked,

"Taylor, my names Taylor",

"Taylor what?",

"Kenzie", he replied,

"Oh..right, ok", I mumbled, then looked up, "Sorry, I just have..._had_ a friend, called Taylor, sorry",

"No, it's fine",

I sighed, looking down, "Right, I'd better...",

"Yeah", he muttered, heading up the steps,

"Happy Birthday, for tomorrow", I smiled,

"Thanks".

I nodded, walking to the tourist office, my ice cream in my hand, I entered throwing the ice cream in the bin on the way into the hub.

* * *

"So, who was lover boy out there?", Owen teased as I walked into the upstairs conference room, my head down in thought,

"Hmm, what?", I frowned,

"That boy", Jack grinned, relaxed on his chair a pizza slice in front of him "Saw on the CCTV, he's cute",

"He was like 12", Owen groaned,

"So who was he?", Jack continued, I looked at him, then the rest of them,

"He...was just...a guy", I mumbled, sitting down beside Ianto and Gwen,

"Does he have a name?", Gwen asked,

"Like you wouldn't believe", I replied, quietly

"What?", Gwen frowned, I looked up,

"Oh, I didn't get his name, I'm sure he has one though", I nodded, looking down at the pizza,

"You alright?", Tosh asked, I looked up,

"Yeah, I just..felt a little spooked, err...Rivers gone, we spoke a bit, everythings fine..ish", I explained,

"Good", Ianto nodded, "And are you ok?",

"I'm always ok, but I think I may need to hear Jack's story about Frank Sinatra and the blondie", I commented, grinning at Jack.

"Oh God", he chuckled, "Ok, so the Thames is all frozen over...".

* * *

Next Time

_"My mum died 11 years ago, she can't ever come back"_

* * *

_"You're not alright Ianto, you haven't been for so long",_

* * *

_"Don't you miss her? Don't you want her back?",_

* * *

_"Captain Jack Harkness", I mocked, laughing a little bit, "Such a scared ...little...boy",_

* * *

_"Did you see anything?",_

_"Like what?",_

_"Like a person or an entity",_

* * *

_"Megan! Please, don't do anything, we can help",_

* * *

_"Give them back their lives",_

_"Meg, if you kill me you'll die too", she warned._

_"I'm already dead",_

* * *

_"You killed her"._


	14. Black Clouds

**Oh, thanks so much princepessa, you're so sweet for reviewing. Hugs and kisses. I know what it's like to be addicted to a story, so I am so hyped up that you're addicted to mine. **

**I like this episode because I tried to fit in a darker Megan, to see what it would be like. Hopefully I've done her justice.**

**My chapters aren't set in stone by the way, so if you give me good ideas for plot lines I could make it into an actual episode. **

**Review. Favourite. Follow. Abi.**

* * *

I was perched on the sofa, with my laptop on my lap whilst everyone was doing their own thing on their own desk. I wanted to finish this drama essay before we got back to school. I pursued my lips, thinking about the right word to use in a sentence when Ianto sat beside me,

"You hungry? Only I was gonna go to the cafe across the Plass and you've been on your laptop for...for...why are you looking at me like that?", he frowned, noticing I was smiling,

"Hmm, oh, sorry, it's just, I love the Welsh accent", I grinned, "God, it's like so...smooth, and sexy, no wonder you've pulled Jack, who'd say no to anything with that accent", I mumbled, saving my work,

"I haven't pulled Jack, we're nothing", Ianto corrected, not really showing emotion,

"I doubt that somehow", I replied, "Have you guys had sex since Lisa?", I asked, he widened his eye at the sound of the word 'sex', but then settle to answer the question,

"No and I don't want to, not anymore", he mumbled,

"Good on you", I nodded, keping my eyes on the screen,

"Really?", he frowned,

"What?",

"I just...I thought you'd want me to be with him",

"I do, just not in a meaningless sex kind of way", I said, looking at him, "You deserve better and so does he, and until he's ready to see that, you should starve him of sex..for as long as you can",

"What do you mean, as long as I can", he asked,

"Come on Ianto, let's not lie", I mumbled, then looked him straight in the eye, "The man is irresistible".

A second after I said that and too soon for Ianto to respond, Jack strolled through the cog doors,

"Anyone looking for a handsome Captain?", he purred, eyeing Ianto suggestively as he walked past Jack, seemingly ignoring him but I knew better, I raised my eyebrows looking around,

"Well, I think the silence is your answer", I commented, then went back to my work,

"Oh, snarky", he retorted, then went climbed the steps to get into the computer part of the hub, "Why's everyone being boring?", he moaned, "Come on, Tosh do you wanna go dancing?", he asked.

I smiled to myself, Tosh and Jack were good friends, I admired their relationship, they could work together well but also help each other and they even had their own unique definition of fun.

"Can't, I have to finish that investigation about the Velisuian dancer", she said, smiling innocently, "ASAP, you said",

"Meh, never listen to me when I'm sober, I'll just bore you", he muttered,

"Are you drunk?", Owen asked, walking up from the med-bay with his lab coat and some papers,

"No", Jack scoffed, "Speaking of which, we should go out Owen, on the pull",

"I've got to file the autopsy on the truck driver", he muttered, "Which is absolute, cock-sucking bullshit",

"Language", I murmured,

"Piss off", he rolled his eyes, sitting on his desk. I smirked to myself and continued typing.

I glance up from my laptop screen, Jack was smiling at me. I paused,

"What?", I asked,

"Let's go out", he suggested,

"I'm not of age", I scoffed, typing away again, he groaned and flopped down beside me,

"Not to pubs, come on, me and you would always go out, cause trouble, run for our lives. That's a night out",

"Key word in that sentence is would", I retorted, then looked and him, smiling bitter sweetly, "I am not as old as your Megan, she doesn't have school or deadlines",

"You are my Megan", he replied,

"Yeah, but not really, not yet. Too young",

"Nope, you're all my Megan", he retorted, pulling me to him for a hug, he noogied me before I yanked my head from his grasp, and pulled a hair strand that was all over my face,

"Thanks",

"You're welcome",

"Where's Gwen?", I asked them,

"Gone to do a thing with Rhys or something", Owen muttered,

"She's gone to Rhy's grandparents anniversary, she should be getting home now", Ianto corrected, checking his watch, walking down from the coffee making machine with his notepad,

"This is why you have a cute planner, good to look at and gets things done", Jack grinned at Ianto, who smirked slightly and then avoided his stare, "Oh Meg, you busy tonight?", Jack chuckled,

"I told you, I don't go out to cause trouble with you", I sighed, standing beside him and shaking my head,

"I don't mean that, look, it's lover boy", he pointed to the CCTV screen gleefully, I frowned and peered in closer, I saw Taylor, the guy from the Bay, Taylor Kenzie, he was walking up the steps, casually.

"If you hurry you can catch him", Ianto suggested, standing beside me, observing the screen.

"But what if something happens while I'm gone", I frowned,

"It'll be ok, for one night", Tosh said, "I checked the Rift monitor, nothing too bad, and anyway, we'll sort it, you have your fun".

I glanced at each of them and raced out of the hub, through the cog doors that opened way too slowly.

* * *

"You have the mentality of a kid", he scoffed,

"I will take that as a compliment", I laughed, licking my ice cream, leaning on the bay railings.

"So what's it like in London? I hear it all crimes and stabbings",

"Oh, it's not so bad", I mumbled, "I mean the crime is, is really bad but, if you know where to go and where not to go, you should be safe",

"And do you?", he asked,

"Do I what?",

"Know where to go and where not to go",

"Oh, yeah, I know where not to go but I'm usually in the places I'm not supposed to be often",

"Why?",

"Trouble has a way of finding me", I commented, then smiled, "It's more fun that way".

"Meg!", I frowned and turned from the pier, I saw Owen and Tosh rushing towards me, "Weevil, come on!", he called as Tosh ran into the hub,

"Weevil, is that some computer malfunction thing", Taylor asked, I looked at him, then gave him my ice cream, he frowned,

"You know how I was saying trouble has a way of finding me?",

"Yeah?",

"Well, it seems trouble can cross borders", I smiled and kissed his cheek, before running off.

* * *

I was walking through car park, because it's always the car park, right? Anyway I had a stun gun in one hand, a torch in the other and weevil spray in my pocket, me and Owen walked slowly, side by side, constantly scanning the area and listening.

It's at times like this that I like to remember what I was only 2 months ago, just an ordinary college girl in South London. Now I was hunting aliens, carrying guns and staying at a secret organisation outside the government. And I was in Cardiff.

I heard scuttling to my right, and faced that direction, then scuttling to my left, so there was more than one. Owen nodded to the left as he walked to the right, I winked and went to the left, slowly pacing down the car park with my gun held tight.

I turned a corner to the adjoining road and saw one weevil sort of creepily walking towards me, I gasped and aimed my gun. It hissed and stopped walking, only growling at me. There was a pause where I waited to see what it would do and then it sprinted back up the road.

"Oh shit", I cursed and chased after it, racing as it led me to the main road, it ran straight through it and into the shrubbery on the road side. I also ran through the road and into the bushes, clawing at it to get a better view.

I winced and cursed as I struggled through the vines and sheet, tumbling onto a hard soil ground. I got up quickly and retrieved my gun and torch from the floor, carefully listening out for the weevil,

_"Meg, Meg?"_,

"Yeah",

_"Where are you? Did you get the weevil?",_

"No, I chased it outside. I'm in the woods outside the east side of the car park",

_"Right, on my way",_

I spun when I heard rustling and ran to it, slowing only when I noticed a light being emitted from a tree, I frowned and pondered. Should I wait for Owen? I probably should, I mean it's safer and better and...well, we know I'm not going to wait for Owen.

I trailed after the light, it was purple..ish and wavering in intensity. I walked to the tree and realised the light was coming from behind it, I frowned and craned my head to see someone standing with their back to me.

"Hello?", I called, they didn't move. Why don't they ever move?

"Hi, have you seen something come through here, like a guy in a mask or something?", I questioned, approaching the person. At least, I hope it was a person, "Did it attack you or..?", I asked.

"Are you alright?", I heard them ask, in a worn out, wavering voice,

"Well, yeah, I'm fine", I shrugged, why wouldn't it face me,

"No you're not", they countered,

"Could you turn for me? Can you face me?".

They turned, revealing a girl, a perfectly ordinary looking girl. Although she did look spooky and pale and she had been crying, but she was human. Horaay!

"You aren't fine", she stated,

"Why wouldn't I be?",

"You aren't fine",

"Why am I not fine?", I questioned sternly,

"You are grieving, you have been all your life. You feel pain", she whispered,

"What do you mean?",

"You are suffering, suffering death", she continued, "Let me help you".

I took a step back, "I don't need help, I'm fine",

"Your mum", she said, tears falling, "What if she could come back?",

"How do you know about her?", I asked, almost glaring,

"She can come back, you need only let me help you",

"My mum died 11 years ago, she can't ever come back", I retorted.

"You've seen miracles in your short life, met people you couldn't have ever imagined. Do you really think this is impossible?", she said, stepping towards me.

I shook my head, "I can't, she died. She needs to stay..",

"Let me help you", she whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and shut my eyes. I don't know why, I just needed to shut my eyes.

Then I saw a flash of images, me and my mum, memories that I didn't remember but apparently happened according to the things I was seeing, it was so happy, but it was too short. I'd only known her 6 years and then I was seeing and feeling all the pain of losing her, the ignorance I was in as a child. Hoping I'd got it wrong, hoping that everything would work out. I was just a kid, I didn't know.

I saw her, my mum, just standing smiling and reaching out to me, extending her hand. I only needed to grip her hand and she would come back, that all, just her hand. I let out a sob, shaking my head.

Giving in, that's what I was doing, giving in. I reached out my hand and gripped her, trying to pulled her towards me, but it backfired. I pulled her forwards but she pulled back, pulled on me, making me propel towards her and plunge into the worst darkness. Just nothing, nothing over and over again.

It was like I was feeling the grief but a billion times worse and in a billion different heart breaking ways,

"Mummy?", I cried out. Where was she?

I tried looking for her but all I could feel was black and she'd disappeared into the darkness and was replaced by everything that hurts. And I couldn't take it.

I groaned in frustration and pushed the girl off me forcefully, I stumbled back surprised at all the darkness in my thoughts, so much it hurt, the emotional pain actually hurt me physically.

On the plus side, because there's got to be a plus, I had new memories of my mum and they were nice vivid memories. But I still had this immense amount of grief. Grief that I knew wasn't just mine

I opened my eyes, panting deeply and frantically, spinning on the spot and scanning the area for the girl but she'd disappeared. Just like that.

"Megan?", I turned to Owen, eyes wide, he frowned, "I found the weevil, they're both in the SUV",

"Fine, ok", I muttered, looking over my shoulder,

"Are you alright?", he asked,

"Err, yeah, yeah", I answered nodded absently, I strode past him not looking up.

* * *

"Hang on, hang on, no sorry, you pretended to be brother and sister too", Owen frowned, shaking his head,

"Honest to God it worked, they believed it", Jack insisted,

"How? You two don't look like each other", Tosh protested,

"Try telling them that", Jack laughed, picking up a slice of pizza,

"Then what?", Ianto asked,

"Then we had to take a DNA test and prove it",

"Did they find out?", Gwen asked,

"Nope, we got the hell out of there before they realised",

"Wait, did you at least get the dress?", Owen asked,

"Smuggled it under her top, pretended we were a couple with a baby",

"So, you were father and daughter, brother and sister and wife and husband on the same day", Gwen shook her head,

"Yep",

"That's all kinds of sick", Ianto muttered.

We all laughed at that story, well, I say we, I was in my own little world. Trying to forget about the sea of emotions flying through me, trying to settle it down, to make it stop hurting.

Normally, I would've joined in, in listening to that story, it was hilarious. It was in my future but Jack said it wasn't so important that he couldn't summarize it. It was a nice story but I couldn't really get excited about it, not with everything that was going on inside. Everything was so...black and dark.

Empty.

"Meg?", Jack called, placing his hand over mine, I took in a deep breath on contact and stared at his hand. I felt waves of pain being lifted, I saw a kids hands being ripped from...mine? _Gray. _No, not mine. Jack's face went into deep confusion. I ripped my hand from his and stood up, he felt the pain, I know he did, because it left me and went into him. Some of it, at least.

We stared each other down, the rest of them frowned at me, I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair,

"It's errr...it's getting late, I'm gonna go, Owen?", I said,

"Yep", he stood up, fished out his keys from his pocket and threw it to me. I caught it. Owen said he'd let me stay at his because he had a slight suspicion that Ianto and Jack were going to continue their date in the hub, and I didn't need that.

I nodded and left through the cog doors. Wonder if I'll be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Next morning I left early, avoiding Owen as best I could. I went to Torchwood via the tourist office and met Ianto on the way in,

"Hey Meg", he greeted,

"Hmm?",

"I said hi",

"Oh..yeah hi", I muttered, about to go in.

"Are you alright?", he asked, touching my shoulder in concern, I took in a deep breath and my mind filled with images of a black girl in a cyber costume.

_Lisa, it was Lisa. _

Ianto stiffened and pulled back from my shoulder, I turned and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Are you?",

"What", he breathed,

"Are you alright?",

"Meg, I'm fine. What is it?".

I was in so much pain right then, it was like when Ianto touched me it lessened then when he let go it came back only worse.

"You're not alright Ianto, you haven't been for so long", I said, very much aware that I was tearing up,

"Megan, what's wrong", he said, sternly, stepping to me,

"But I can help you", I whispered, "I can bring her back",

"Who?",

"Your Lisa, your human Lisa, no cyberman, no killing. Just her, like before", I told him, approaching him slowly,

"What are you talking about, she's dead", he protested, getting angry,

"She doesn't have to be", I said, reaching out my hand and placing it on him, "Let me help you".

We both gasped on contact again, I felt him relieve the moments he had with Lisa, bad and good, then he saw her, standing there. I could faintly hear him whimpering no over and over again.

The good thing was I felt less pain than before, a noticable amount actually, I'm guessing Ianto had some of it. I pulled away, brushing the hair from my eyes and looking at him,

"Ianto?", I said, innocently, "Ianto, are you alright?",

He blinked and looked up at me, oblivious to literally all that happened in those past moments. An added bonus.

"Yeah, I'm fine, fine", he mumbled, pressing the button so I could enter the hub. I felt so much better, but it wasn't enough. There was still all that darkness, clouding everything.

I strolled into the hub, distracted, I went through the cog doors and up the short steps,

"Hey, Tosh", I called,

"Oh, Meg, can you look at this?", she asked. I frowned and went over to her, looking at the computer,

"What is it?", I frowned,

"That forest outside the car park, did you see anything?",

"Like what?",

"Like a person or an entity", she shrugged, pointing to the screen, "There was an trace of extraterrestrial life in that forest on the night you and Owen were chasing the weevils",

"Err...no, no I didn't see anything", I answered, "Sorry Tosh",

"Well, we have to go and check this out", she mumbled before getting up, "Jack!", she called. Jack emerged from his office and his eyes immediately found mine, I smiled and nodded, he did not,

"Tosh?",

"There's been some weird readings from Blackdowns forest, some kind of alien entity, no physical body. It looks like a shapeshifter", she explained,

"Gwen and Owen, check it out", he bellowed,

"I can do that", I spoke up, "I was there last night, I know it better than them, might as well", I shrugged,

"No, I've got something for you to do, and they can handle themselves", he said, holding his gaze, "Actually can you come in here for me", he asked, walking in. I frowned and glanced at Tosh who shrugged, I went to his office, not before noticing Gwen and Owen getting ready to leave. I walked into his office and shut the door by leaning on it.

Jack stood by his desk,

"This isn't some kind of sexual thing is it?", I joked, "There aren't gonna be any naked people popping out from anywhere?", I questioned,

"No, nothing like that. Just wanted to know how you were doing", he shrugged, sitting on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm great",

"Settling in then",

"You make it sound like school", I scoffed,

"It can be dangerous, going out on calls, you could run into all sorts",

"I guess so, yeah",

"So you went to Blackdowns forest yesterday?", I nodded, "Didn't see anything?",

"Nah, I went in looking for the weevil, couldn't find it. Jack, what's this about?", I frowned,

"Just checking on you",

I nodded, "Right, ok, thanks for the concern", I smiled and left his office, when I got out I bit my lip in worry. I wasn't done yet, I still needed a few more souls to render empty. I glanced back into Jack's office through the window to see him frowning at me, I nodded and walked off.

I went to Owen's computers, he went to the forest with Gwen which left it unattended, I logged on and navigated to the location of Owen and Gwen, I zoomed into the woods and saw they weren't far from each other. I wonder, if I could get to them and do them one after the other, find out their hidden pains. I scanned for the entity Tosh was talking about,

"Tosh", I called, "That entity, do you have any idea what it is?",

"Not a clue, I'm hoping to get something back when Owen and Gwen come", she answered.

I looked down, then decided I had to stop Owen and Gwen, if they found out anything...I don't know what would happen. I pulled my coat from Owen's chair and ran out of the hub, shout something about lunch over my shoulder to Tosh.

I got up to the tourist office ready to pass Ianto but he blocked my way, holding up a gun. I stopped and stared at him,

"Ianto, what..?",

"Jack told me not to let you go", he mumbled, tears in his eyes, "You've done something to me, I saw on the CCTV".

I glared at him, "Ianto, put it down",

"You're not yourself Meg", he said, cocking the gun, "You need to go back", indicating to the hub, "Jack's coming now".

My heart race increased, Jack was coming?! I had to get out of there. "It won't go away, Ianto, the pain, the darkness, it won't go", I growled,

"What?", he frowned,

"Do you know what that is like, to be shrouded in this unimaginable pain?", I continued, raising my voice, my pupils turned black with fury and he was a little spooked,

"I need to let it go", I whispered.

Then something deep in me screamed out and I felt a light burst out of me, this raw energy, this dark energy and it hit Ianto full force. I don't know if he was dead or not, at that point I didn't care. I glared down at his body, picked up his gun and raced out of there.

Next stop. Blackdown forest. I couldn't take the SUV, I had to go by taxi. I hailed one and jumped in,

"Blackdown Forest!", I bellowed,

"Alright, alright, love", he muttered, driving off. I brought out my gun,

"Hurry! Now!", I ordered, getting angry, "Forget the lights, forget all of it, Blackdown Forest! Now!", I repeated, this time he listened to me, this time he drove, like a maniac but a fast maniac. Good.

He pulled up by the forest and I jumped out, not sparing a thought to what he would do next, I ran into the woods and like before cut through the bushes and reached a clearing that I could stand it, I had to find either Owen or Gwen. I needed to get this pain _out._

I stumbled out into the main bit of the forest, panting and whimpering as I spun on the spot, looking for help. I glared around, my vision hazy but it focused when I heard,

"Megan!", Gwen called, "Megan! Please, don't do anything, we can help, we can help you just...", she trailed off, not knowing what to say, how to help. Didn't matter, I didn't need help I just needed her or Owen, whoever I found first.

"Meg", I spun and saw Owen, holding up a gun, I shook my head,

"Lovely", I muttered,

"It's just a precaution, I'm not going to hurt you", he said slowly, approaching me, "Jack told us to watch for you",

"Of course he did", I drawled out, "And you'll always obey your precious Jack", I spat,

"Megan, just come with me", he said slowly, "We'll help",

"I don't need help, Owen. It's you", I told him,

"What?",

"Don't you miss her? Don't you want her back?", I questioned, slowly walking to him,

"Who?",

I laughed, a sort of bitter mocking laugh, and I had tears in my eyes. Always the tears, "Diii..ane", I whispered,

"What do you mean?", he spat, only a few feet from me, his gun was slowly lowering,

"Diane, dear Diane, the woman you loved. Except she's gone",

"I know",

"But she's not, not really", I whispered, my eyes fogged with tears, "I can bring her back",

"She's gone",

"I can bring her back", I repeated, reaching out my hand, "I can help Owen, let me help you".

I gripped his shoulders tightly and soon my mind was filled with the echos of Owens memories of Diane, everything he felt with her, everything he did, all the happy moments. Then all the moments he didn't want, the pain of watching her walk away, the very pain that drifting away from me, making me lighter. Making me better. This was good.

I felt Owen reach out for Diane, sobbing all the while, he tried to get her but it didn't work like Ianto, like me. She disappeared just like the rest and Owen was plunged into darkness, my darkness. I gasped and moved away from him, I still needed more, he was breaking down now,

"What have...what have you done?", he questioned,

"You need to feel it, feel everything I feel. You think you're suffering but you have _no _idea how much pain is in my mind", I spat, tears spilling, "Every kind of grief, every kind of anguish", I cracked up, "It's all in here", I pointed to my head, then I sobbed, for once letting the pain become evident on my face,

"And it's so... dark, it's so so dark, I'm all alone. I'm sorry Owen", I told him, regaining my composure. Then emitted that same black blast of energy to him, making him tumble and fall down, passed out.

I took in a breath and calmed myself, then I heard rustling from behind me and spun to see Gwen and Tosh, walk in, holding their guns up, scared out of their senses.

"Megan", Tosh began, glancing at Owen. "Is he..is he dead?", she asked. I shook my head, silently, "Meg, please",

"Megan!", I heard Jack shout, my eyes widened and I stared at them, then started reversing, Gwen took a step forward,

"Megan, don't!, she warned, but she wasn't going to shoot, no way. I ran out from that part of the woods, in search for Jack. He was immortal, he must have suffered a lot of pain. I could get better if I took him.

I raced through the tress and bushes, frantically following Jacks moving voice, I stumbled into another clearing, and saw this...light. This beautiful light, the light I'd seen before, with the girl.

I stared at it, dumbfounded, and I think..yeah, the light was sort of shrouding this body thing. I stared at it and stepped closer, there was something. It felt like a connection,

_Megan_

I gasped, what the hell? That was a voice in my head, like a whisper,

_Don't be scared Megan._

It was like a kid's voice.

_My name is Alexia. I'm part of you. I'm the girl you saw in the woods. I'm the darkness you feel in your head. _

The darkness? I stepped closer, but was still a couple of feet away.

_You need to stop them Megan, stop your friends from killing me. If they do you will die, we are connected by pain, the same pain, I share your grief. We will die together but you can stop this._

What will happen? I thought back.

_If they destroy this body, I will be forced to consume you, I don't want to do that. _

"Megan!", I glanced at Jack, then saw Ianto arrive by him, holding up a gun and staring coldly at me. Jack was holding this...I wanna say vacuum but there was no plug or wire, I glanced back at the light as Jack approached it, "Megan move away from it", he warned aiming his...vacuum at the light.

"Meg, please, stand back", Ianto said firmly, staring at the light,

_Megan, stop them. Use the immortal and you'll be fine, I promise. Everything will go away. Everyone will be fine, everyone in the world._

What about the other one? I thought back, glaring at Ianto, with new and unexplained hate. Ianto swayed and then tumbled to the floor, distracting Jack for a second,

"Ianto", he murmured, kneeling beside him and checking over him, glancing up at me every so often, "Ianto, wake up, come on",

"Please, if I wanted to I could kill him, do you really think begging him to wake up is gonna work", I scoffed, Jack stood up and locked him gaze firmly with mine,

"You did it?",

"Ish", I replied, "Oh don't pretend you care Jack", I rolled my eyes, "Since when did Ianto Jones matter to you?",

"I know this isn't you talking, Meg",

"Do you think that stops it being true", I asked him, in a dumb voice, "You are immortal", I laughed a bit, "Which means you can't love, at all, ever",

"Stop it",

"Ever!", I cackled, insanely, "Oh, think about that, all that pain, such..._beautiful _pain", I gushed, letting my mind search his, "Captain Jack Harkness", I mocked, laughing a little bit, "Such a scared ...little...boy",

"Megan, it's ok, you don't need to do this", he soothed, taking another step to the creature.

_Megan, please!_

"Do you miss him Jack?", I asked, feeling my face pale. How can you feel your face pale? Jack stopped to spare me a glance, "Of course you do, you feel guilty", I said, once again feeling tears. Why tears?! "Your brother, Jack, your little brother".

He turned to me and frowned, "What?",

"Gray...ohh but he's gone. He's dead", I smirked,

"Meg-",

"What if he could come back? What if he was here right now, with you", I told him, he was now looking at me, I hoped he had forgotten about Alexia,

"What are you talking about, how do you know about him?",

I took a step towards him, "Come on, Jack. I can bring him back, for you. Let me help you, poor Harkness", I pouted, fake of course,

"Let me help you", I whispered, latching on to his shoulder, he gasped and I was plunged into yet another reliving of his pain. I saw his little brother, they were running from something, he'd taken his hand and pulled him to safety but at the last minute he let go, not noticing till it was too late. And then he lost him.

Jack was going through the motions, tearing up in my grip and then we could both see his brother, standing so innocent. With Owen and Ianto they'd went to their loved ones so easily, gripped onto their hands so quickly, Jack was hesitant.

"Go on, Jack. Take his hand. Trust me and take it", I urged, he did so, thank God and the same thing happened. He got pulled in, disappeared, broke down. I stepped away from him, leaving him on the floor, he was all crumpled up. I guess his grief was more painful that the others.

So much was taken from me, I felt light headed. Jack and Ianto was sprawled out on the floor, near dead. I didn't get it, Alexia promised it would be over.

"Alexia", I said, hoarsely, "Alexia", I looked at the light, it was becoming more and more physical, "What's happening to you?",

_You absorbed my food source from that girl, she was like you once upon a time. I arrived here with a physical body but my life support malfunctioned, reverted to the last resort to save my life. I degressed to a spirit. I need a body to live properly but I wasn't strong enough to take over one. So I use a host body to consume energy._

Behind me, though I didn't really register it at the time, Tosh, Owen and Gwen stumbled in, Tosh supporting Owen slightly. I glanced back at Owen, my friend and he was depressed. Because of me.

"AHH", I cried out, feeling a wave of energy soar through my mind. Alexia's voice echoed very loudly in my mind, and right before my eyes. And Owen and Gwen's eyes she became physical. She began speaking properly, out loud.

"I feed on pain, such raw emotion manifested into physical energy is enough to bring me back to life. Proper life. I found the girl wandering in the woods, so scared, so sad. I helped her, I took her",

"You killed her", Gwen stated, trying to support Jack and Owen,

"I embraced her", Alexia argued, "I took away her emotion. I used her body as a bank but hers was already dying, I didn't have energy so I had to take my gaseous form",

I frowned and looked at Jack and Ianto and Owen, "You're hurting them! They're in pain",

"You did that Meg, you did that to them, you took away their emotion too", she told me. I shook my head and picked up the ...err..the vacuum device and held it out to her. She stared at me, scared,

"You made me do this, you filled me with darkness, I'm was nothing because of you, just pain", I whimpered,

"This is how I live, I can't change that", she protested. I kept the gun firm and glared at her,

"Give them back their lives, their proper lives. All they feel is pain", I ordered, "Give me back my friends and I won't shoot",

"I can take away all the pains of the earth once I have a proper body, once I feed a bit more, I just needed a way of consuming them",

"So I'm your food bank", I spat,

"All the pains of the world", she proclaimed, "Once I am proper I can rid this world of grief",

"You can't do that!", I shook my head,

"No more suffering, no dead mum. You'll just forget, the whole world will",

"You can't feel happiness or joy or love properly unless you have felt sadness and pain", I told her, "This world, these people, need both to live",

"Why would you want pain?! You don't need it, just let me feast!", she snapped, becoming red with anger,

"No! Give them back everything", I shouted, stepping to her.

"Meg, if you kill me you'll die too", she warned.

"I'm already dead", I muttered, pressing on the vacuum, it sucked her up, no surprise there and dragged her into it, before puffing out clouds of light, the same light she was and plunging into Owen and Jack and Ianto.

I gasped and dropped the vacuum thing, collapsing on the floor and going through a seizure thing, I was shaking, like mad shaking. Like proper seizure had too many drinks shaking. I felt arms on me but they really were not helping.

I closed my eyes tightly and focused everything on my mum, I could feel my memories slipping away, everything that Alexia had given me disappearing. I didn't want it to go, I wanted to remember my mum but it was going and I was whimpering.

I cried out, breathing what I thought was my last breath and with it a dark cloud then I lost all my air and...well...I _think _I died. You can never be sure that you're dead, can you? I may have died, I didn't know at the time. Let's just say I passed out, it's easier to believe I passed out. Ok, I lost all my air and passed out.

* * *

Black is a colour that isn't a colour, right? You know like white isn't an actual colour or like..errr...like 0 isn't an actual number. It's neutral. I wonder if black wants to be a colour or if 0 wants to be a number. They might feel left out. I think the only reason black isn't a colour is because it represents death and pain and for some reason people don't like death. Weird.

Anyway the only reason I'm thinking about black is because it's all I know now, all I see, all I feel. Just black. Just dark. And I suppose that should be scary but I'm not scared. Dying isn't...terrifying, it's just...quiet. I'm all alone.

Well, not really alone as such, I've got my thoughts and my memories, and it's not going to take long for me to go insane, being alone and all that. Because that's what people do, don't they. They go crazy. I don't really mind, I mean, I've always been weird, it's not that much of a change. Besides sanity is overrated.

Here's me, thinking about my future when I'm dead. Only I could do that.

I'm dead. I'm...I'm actually dead, like not alive, like not living. Oh. What do people do? What else is there, I mean I thought there was a heaven, this is really depressing. Or maybe I'm not-

I gasped, an amazingly powerful gasp, like I was sucking in the whole atmosphere. Atmosphere, you can't have an atmosphere when you're dead, can you? Can't you? Have I been thinking in a place with no atmosphere? I didn't even notice, aww, I kind of want to go back now. What am I saying go back, am I not dead anymore...ohh shit, I'm not dead. Where the hell...Torchwood. Ok, Torchwood, surrounded _by _Torchwood.

Have I just had a really bad dream?

"Megan, look at me, come on, look at me", I heard Jack's voice. Was is it a dream? I'm so confused.

"Jack", I gasped, "Oh shit, was I..wasn't I", I mumbled, drowsily,

"Hey, Meg? Look here darling, up here", Owen encouraged, "At the red light, there. Ok", he mumbled, "She should be coming round soon, looks a lot better that last night",

"Last night?", I frowned,

"She can hear properly?", Gwen asked,

"I guess so, Meg? Meg? Talk to us", Owen said,

"Yes, hello", I said, quietly,

"She can hear", Tosh murmured, astounded,

"She's fighting it", Ianto pointed out,

"Meg, open you're eyes a little, can you do that?", Jack asked,

"Don't really want to", I murmured, "But ok".

I blinked gently a couple times and then the hubs ceiling came into few, a little hazy and odd at first but then it went to normal.

"We haven't got long, 10 seconds", Owen informed then,

"10..10", I breathed, "What?",

"Meg, don't be scared, it'll all be over, don't worry", Jack soothed,

"Now why doesn't that reassure..", I frowned, my sentence left hanging because I let my eyes drop,

"3...2...1...now!", Owen announced.

I started violently shaking, extremely violent, like I was break dancing on the table. I cried out, in a lot of pain and I shook with ferocity, I felt hands, once again gripping my shoulders.

"...AHHHHH", I cried out, below my cries I could hear quieter voices, buzzing around, trying to control the situation.

Then I let out a croaky gasp and flopped on the table, limp. I breathed out a black dust cloud and then panted, resting.

"...the fuck?", I mumbled drowsily and out of place,

"Meg, are you with us?", Owen asked, shining a light in my eye,

"What was...?", I frowned,

"That was Alexia, leaving you. Owen and Tosh worked out a drug to force her out", Gwen explained, then brought up a wooden box, "This is her",

I shook my head slowly, "Said I was gonna die",

"She lied, to scare you, you were never in danger", Jack clarified,

"Is she alive?", I asked,

"Do you want her to be?",

"Shouldn't kill her, that's just how she eats, let her out, into space or something, or keep her here, just don't kill her", I requested, looking at Jack, "Please?",

Him nodding was the last thing I saw, then I passed out.

* * *

I tilted my head at the screen showing my drama essay. I smiled and saved it, shutting down my laptop. I got up from the sofa and walked upstairs to where they were having dinner, I told them to save me some, because I wanted to finish the essay.

I walked up the steps timidly, thinking about all that I'd done and seen, ans then I opened the door and smiled at them,

"Finished then?", Owen asked,

"Yeah..", I mumbled,

"Never have I seen such a hard worker", he muttered,

"That's because you're a lazy sod", Gwen mocked,

"A proud lazy sod", Owen retorted, I pulled a chair out and sat down,

"I'm sorry", I spoke up, making them look at me, I sighed, "I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for interfering with your past and taunting you, I didn't..",

"Meg, it wasn't your fault, you were possessed", Jack assured, smiling,

"But still, I was...I delved into your past and forced you to relive memories you didn't want to, and I know how that feels",

"It wasn't you, though", Tosh said, "It was Alexia, it was just your body. Come on, we know you would never do that".

I smiled and nodded, accepting that they wouldn't understand what I actually meant. But that was ok.

I glanced at Ianto who winked at me, I laughed gently and looked down, "Ok...ok, fine, thanks, then",

"Good, so now you can tell us about that cute boy", Jack said, raising his eyebrows,

"What's his name?", Tosh asked. I stared at her, then looked down,

"Brian, with a y", I told them,

"Not the sexiest names", Gwen teased,

"Well, not bad",

"Reminds me of Family Guy", Jack chuckled,

"Oh don't start with that shit", Owen muttered, "Family Guy is bullshit",

"You don't like Family Guy? oh God, I bet you like American Dad, right?", I groaned,

"And what's wrong with American dad?", Gwen replied,

"American Dad is Family Guy's smaller, less hot brother", Ianto stated, shaking his head,

"No, no, no, no, they are produced by the same company",

"Yeah and you can tell they didn't put as much effort",

"Alright, let's take a moment here, right, Family Guy...".

We continued that night, playfully arguing till all hours of the night, and it was brilliant. At one point we'd gotten to arguing about which was better the moon or the sun. And then a couple hours later, Weevils or Slitheen, and we carrried on. Till we all dropped off.

* * *

I sat on the pier again, that was my spot now. And Ianto walked beside me,

"You still thinking about Alexia?",

"I just can't believe I did that, Ianto. Turned against my friends".

He sighed, "When are you gonna realise, it was never your fault", he side-hugged me,

"Still doesn't stop the guilt".

Ianto paused, looking down in thought and then glanced up smiling, "Nid eich bai chi oedd, gwirion", he said.

My eyes shot to his, eyes alight with glee, I giggled, "What did you say?",

"It wasn't your fault, silly".

I smiled softly and nodded, then grinned, "Say something else", I nudged him,

"Un tro roedd merch o'r enw Megan. Cafodd ei amgylchynu gan bobl sy'n caru hi a'i ddiogelu. Roedd yn rhan o deulu a achubodd y byd drosodd a throsodd, gelwir hyn roedd Torchwood...".

* * *

Next Time

_"Sometimes, very rarely, things that mean something to people fall through time, and it's dangerous. Stupendously dangerous"._

* * *

_"Can we all just stop, because Tosh is going to die if we don't get our shit together!"._

* * *

_"Back, further back in time",_

_"The past is another world",_

_"I know",_

_"It's a dangerous world too",_

* * *

_"Everyone has a superpower, people just don't look"._

* * *

_"Run. Now, I mean it",_

_"Do you expect me to just abandon her, she's my friend",_

_"Which is better, 2 deaths or one",_

_"No deaths",_

_"That isn't an option, not now"._

* * *

_"A little bit of trust please!"_

* * *

_"Why am I not scared. My heartbeat increase, I struggle to breath. I panick, I worry. I'm about to die and I'm not scared",_

_"And that is petrifying"._


	15. Lost In Time

**Sorry, if this episode is a bit messy, I had to rush it a bit. Next episode is coming up next Sunday, it's a bit of a lengthy one. And I think from now on I'm going to update every Sunday, once a week, or a different day possibly. Doing these twice a week is difficult. **

**Thanks a bunch Tangzilla, this ones for you, love. **

**The trailer for next episode is coming up next week, like on Wednesday or Thursday. Next episodes an important one, I think.**

**Favourite. Follow. Review. Abi xxx**

* * *

"Duck!",

"Ahh", I squealed, ducking down out of the way of the shot,

"Jack!", Gwen exclaimed,

"I'm sorry, I can't turn it off", he retorted, then the bomb sizzled and shot out again,

"Shit!", I shouted, dodging to the side, "Jack!",

"Tosh!", he exclaimed,

"Hang on...", she mumbled, fiddling with something in her hands, "2 seconds",

"I don't think we have two seconds, darling", Owen stated, worriedly, "Ianto", he called into his comms, when their was no reply I tapped into mine,

"Ianto, where are you?", I asked,

_"Alright, I'm fine, there was just a minor explosion, no broken bones",_ he assured,

"Is everyone out?", Jack asked,

_"Yep",_

"Done", Tosh sighed, then went over to the very active bomb, she carefully snapped on the device she was holding and attached it to the bomb,

"Is that it, is it done?", Gwen asked, out of breath and slowly advancing to the bomb Jack was holding.

"Should be", Tosh muttered, then the bomb flashed red, showing 30 seconds.

"What?", Owen exclaimed,

"What..what does that mean, what happens at 0?", Jack asked as Tosh fiddled with the controls, then it sparked and she gasped, it was 20 seconds all of a sudden,

"Nothing good ever happens at the end of a countdown", I told them, "Come on!", I called already running out,

_"What's happening?",_ Ianto asked,

"Is everyone out of the building?", I asked, jumping down a couple steps, everyone else just behind me,

_"Yes",_

"Are you sure?", Gwen pressed,

_"Yes, I'm sure",_ he replied,

"Then get out, Ianto, get as far away from here as you can", Jack ordered,

_"What about you?",_

"We're coming, just go Ianto. Go!", I exclaimed, running out of the staircase doors and across the corridor, I burst through the doors on the reception and turned to them,

"Come on, we don't know what the blast radius is", Jack urged, gripping my hand and pulling me along.

We raced out of the bank building, bolting down the street when the building behind us exploded massively, we were all blown off our feet, debris landing on cars and plants. I gasped as a piece of debris landed just beside me and jumped up, turning to see the street a wreck. I looked around, searching for any casualties.

"_You guys alright, anyone hurt?", _Ianto asked, I turned to see them getting to their feet,

"Yeah, we're fine", I breathed. Then turned off my comms and panting. Basking in the afterglow of yet another life threatening situation.

* * *

A police car zoomed past us as we walked towards the Plass, I followed it's lights till I could no longer see it and it's siren noise was only faint, then I turned back to the pavement ahead,

"Just tell them Torchwood, they'll leave it with that word", Jack said into the phone. He was talking to UNIT representatives who came in from London the minute the explosion happened, they seemed to think that it had something to do with something going on in London,

"Torchwood", he repeated, then there was a pause, where I glanced at everyone else who seemed to stop their conversation to listen to Jack's,

"You want to talk to who?", Jack frowned, then he pulled a face, "She'll tell you what I told you", then he sighed, "Fine", he muttered, then handed the phone to Tosh, who pulled a face, he shrugged.

"Hello?", she said, confused, "Yeah, it is", she looked at us, then shook her head, laughing slightly, "No, no I don't know anyone called that...I'm sure", she stated,

I looked at Jack, "What did they say?",

"They wanted to speak to Toshiko Sato", he said, looking at Tosh carefully,

"This because she set the bomb off?", Owen asked,

"That was an accident", Gwen muttered,

"Still", Owen shrugged,

"No one got hurt, it can't be about that", Ianto said, I glanced at Tosh and her expression,

"Right, ok. Thanks", she muttered, then hung up and frowned for a moment,

"Tosh?", I asked, "Everything ok?".

She slowly shook her head.

* * *

We were crowded behind Tosh, who was on her computer, typing away furious,

"So, 1935, Cardiff, explosion in a bank building shocks the city, people think its the Japanese, starting a war. Gets brushed off as international friction, never questioned again", Tosh explained,

"Right..", I nodded.

She typed a little bit more on her computer, "About 70 years later, the same explosion, same place, same cause", she said, showing us, on the computer, a map of Cardiff and the explosion points,

"It's on the rift line", Gwen pointed out,

"That's the point, it exploded on the rift, both times", Tosh said, "And now look, this is the rifts normal energy readings", she put up a wave chart on the rifts energy, "And now look", the waves on the graph were more frequent and faster,

"What does that mean?", I asked,

"It means the rift is gaining energy, it's bigger and it dangerous, if that rift gets powerful enough, it has the strength to rip this world apart. We need to close it",

"Do you think that explosion spiked the rifts energy, made it go crazy?", I frowned,

"Just like before", she nodded,

"So..", Jack began, "Aragon bomb explodes in 1935, spikes the rift, same explosion happens 70 years later, does the same thing, and its a danger. How was the rift fixed before?",

"I checked the files", Ianto mumbled, we looked up, "I read them a while back, the 1935 explosion, it just said dealt with by Torchwood", he shrugged, "Figured it was a boring solution, that's why it was never explained",

"So the explosion in 1935 was resolved but we don't know how", Owen muttered,

"But what has this got to do with that phone call?", Gwen asked,

"They said someone was found at the bomb site", she said,

"But that's impossible, I checked the whole building", Ianto retorted,

"They said it was someone that looked out of time, like with Diane, John and Emma, and their name was Sato", she explained,

"Could be anyone called Sato", I shrugged, "Why is it connected to you?",

"They're called Toshiko Sato", she sighed, "I am Toshiko Sato the 3rd, they're my ancestor",

"You're great grandmother", Owen frowned,

"That's what UNIT seems to thinks", she nodded, "And they want me there, now",

"Hang on, no way you're going, I don't trust these UNIT people, they'll end up ripping apart the rift, Toshiko you're duty is to Torchwood",

"This is my family", she protested,

"Your priority is to find out how to fix the rift", Jack stated, firmly, "And that's an order".

I glared at him, "That's not fair, this is important, maybe not to you, but this _is _her family. Come on, what's the harm in going to see her",

"These things don't turn out well", Jack replied,

"There are consequences", Ianto nodded, I spun to stare at him,

"Are you seriously on his side?", I scoffed,

"This isn't the first time this has happened, Meg", Ianto responded,

"This has happened before?", Gwen asked,

"20 years ago, some relative of Torchwood fell through time, Andrew Ballamy, a Torchwood member tried to save them, created a paradox", Ianto informed,

"How'd you know?", Owen asked,

"Read up on the files",

"You've been reading a lot recently", I mumbled, he shrugged in response,

"Sorry Tosh, it's too risky", Jack stated,

"But-",

"No", he said, he looked at her, his gave unwavering, "You're not to go to UNIT, understand?",

"Yes", she muttered.

* * *

I paced around the room, "Don't you think you were being too hard on her?", I asked,

"Sometimes, very rarely, things that mean something to people fall through time, and it's dangerous. Stupendously dangerous", he explained, on his computer, then he paused and looked at me,

"You're not interfering Meg", he said,

"I know", I nodded,

"I mean it",

"Yeah, I know", I repeated,

"Meg, this isn't one of those times where I say you can't interfere and when you do, it actually turns out fine. I actually really mean it, do not get involved", he warned.

I rolled my eyes, "Got it", I sighed and left his office. I stopped and turned on my heel, reentering,

"Can I just check, by not interfering you mean, do not in any way go to or contact UNIT about this", I questioned,

"Yes", he said, frowning at me, I grinned,

"Great".

* * *

I sat cross legged down in the archives of the hub, I'd been there all day, pretty much, but everyone was doing their own important thing so they didn't notice as much.

I guess I should be insulted.

I sighed and flicked a page up to look at the one underneath. I pulled it out and checked it out, it read:

**Suspected spies in the UK.**

"What are you doing?", Gwen asked. I snapped my head up,

"Hmm, what?",

"Jack said don't interfere", she stated,

"I'm not, I'm just doing completely harmless, completely unconnected research", I said, innocently. She sighed and looked at the papers I'd brought out,

"Ianto is going to kill you", she warned,

"Oh, I know, he is also going to praise me when I tell him I found one of Jack's special places", I muttered,

"Special places, what's that?".

My eyes widened, _oops. Said too much. _"Nothing", I mumbled,

"What are you looking at?", she frowned, sitting beside me,

"Ok, so, basically, the explosion that happened today was the exact same as before, so going back, further back in time", I mumbled, flicking back through pages, "It must have happened in Cardiff, exact same place, 1935, yeah?",

"Yeah...",

"Toshiko Sato, must have been in Cardiff, to have fallen through",

"Ok",

"1935, around a decade after the First World War, couple years before the second. Complete, unwavering global unrest. Everyone's a danger, everyone's a threat, especially a Japanese woman, in the UK", I continued,

"Mid-20th century. Brilliant time for music, culture and dance, but foreigners were a no-no, after the war people toned down on the physical racism, didn't stop them keeping an eye on the foreigners though",

"This is the department of National Security", Gwen pointed out,

"Everyone who's a suspect, meaning anyone who isn't British is put down here", I nodded, "And...Toshiko Sato", I grinned, finding her name, "The First", I found a photo of her face and the area she lived in. I handed Gwen the pictures, I needed a policeman's opinion.

"You're deductions, constable?",

"Err...pretty normal area, not that rich, guessing she came by boat, cheaper. To escape the Japanese ruling possibly?", she guessed, "Did they ever find out if she was a spy or not?",

"No idea", I shrugged, looking at the photo's of the place she lived,

"The past is another world", she muttered,

"I know", I mumbled, looking through the files,

"It's a dangerous world too", she added, I looked at her, "Toshiko Sato went missing, the 1st November 1935", she said, showing me a photo, "She came back, in bloody clothes and signs of internal bleeding",

"Damn", I muttered, looking at the horrific black and white profiles,

"It was assumed that the Japanese had punished her for failing spying duties and was executed 5 days later for treason against the High Court", she continued, reading the caption,

"She was killed?", I exclaimed,

"Yeah, look here", she said, showing me the writing. I frowned,

"No, no, if she was killed she would be in the 1935 execution books", I mumbled, getting out a separate file "Why didn't I see her name?". I got out the book and starting flicking through,

"S for Sanders, S for Shinchl, S for Schwarts, S for Sacramento, S for Sato, Toshiko", I muttered, pulling out her file, "Number 5420 was killed, the 6th of November 1935, last words on record as:

_'I have seen my future and know I must die to allow it's occurrence. I know I have saved both our worlds from merging. They must stay divided, I am glad I achieved this'_ Subject 5420 repeated this to the prison chaplin, her words were never explained", I read out.

"What did she mean?", Gwen frowned,

"I know I have saved both our worlds. I know I have saved both our worlds", I muttered, then stared at Gwen, "What did you say before? You said the past is another..",

"World".

We both came to the dawning realisation and jumped up, running up to the main part of the hub.

"Jack!", I called, running inside,

"Jack", Gwen repeated,

"What, what is it?", he frowned, leaving his office and leaning on the doorway,

"We need to find Toshiko Sato", I stated,

"Meg", he sighed, "I said we aren't going to go near UNIT",

"You want to find out how to close that rift tear, right?", I questioned,

"Yeah",

"Toshiko Sato knows how", Gwen informed them,

"What?", Tosh frowned, stopping her,

"We were down in the archives, Toshiko Sato was the reason the rift closed properly then, she knows how", I told her,

"Seriously?", Owen asked, standing up,

"Why were you even down there?", Jack inquired,

"I was bored, it doesn't matter, the-",

"Did you mess up my filing system?", Ianto questioned, I looked at him,

"A little perspective please?", I exclaimed, "The point is, Toshiko will know how to close the rift",

"How can you be sure?", Jack challenged,

"We can't, but it's the only lead we've got", Gwen retorted,

"They're right, I'm no closer to closing the rift, and it might help", Tosh suggested,

"Fine, but Tosh, you're staying here",

"Jack!",

"If you get involved, it becomes more than a mission", he stated, giving her a look, "Gwen, Meg, you two go", Jack ordered, "Find out what Toshiko knows, do not mention anything about our Toshiko or Torchwood", he said,

"Yep", I nodded, picking up my coat and heading for the cog doors,

"Meg, tell me the archives are safe", Ianto said, as I walked past him, I smiled,

"The archives are safe, there is no need to sort out anything, anything at all", I assured him. He nodded, sighing a relief, Gwen gave me a look as she strode past me. I sighed and followed on after her.

* * *

We walked into the UNIT camp that had taken base in a government building opposite the explosion site, we walked in through the doors that weren't guarded and headed for the doors that were, the men gave us a look and blocked the door way.

"We're Torchwood", Gwen stated, raising an eyebrow. The men looked at me,

"Even her?", one guy asked,

"Yes, even her", I snapped, making them jolt, "Let me through, you bastard",

"We don't let any hostility through ma'm", the man stated,

"This from the man holding a fucking gun?", I questioned,

"Let them through Jacobs", a man said, walking in through the doors we went through, "Friends of the Doctor's", he explained, Gwen frowned at the guy, "Follow me".

I walked through the doors, glaring at the guy soldier,

"Do you have to swear at everyone?", Gwen muttered to me,

"He started it",

"Oh yeah, forgot you were 17", she nodded, smiling,

"What's that supposed to mean?", I frowned, she chuckled to herself, "Hey-",

"Colonel Mace", the man introduced, extending his hand, Gwen shook it,

"Gwen Cooper, I'm-",

"Torchwood, I know, I was expecting you freelancers in earlier, when I called Miss Sato",

"Well, Miss Sato has been order to not come", Gwen replied,

"Ordered, I didn't know you people could be ordered", the man muttered,

"Am I detected sass, because I have some comments stored for emergencies", I spoke up, the man smiled at me, extending his hand. I looked at it and shook it carefully,

"Megan Keegan, I presume", he said,

"Yeah, how do you know me",

"Records",

"I'm being spied on, oh the irony", I mumbled to Gwen, "Listen we need to speak to Toshiko Sato, you have her, yeah?",

"There's something more dangerous hear I'm afraid", he commented, "Toshiko is in shock, she claims she was being chased when she fell through, by a man made of metal".

I looked at Gwen, then back,

"A cyberman, yes", Colonel Mace confirmed, "We have our best men guarding the central point of the rift. In case anything else fall through, we're at a loss",

"Lucky for you, we know what to do", Gwen said, "I need to check something", she said to me,

"What?",

"I have an idea, I just need to poke around a bit, you talk to Tosh...Toshiko", she told me, I nodded, Gwen turned to Colonel Mace, "You have data banks here, yes?",

"Yes",

"Then I'll need to search for something, Megan is going to question Toshiko",

"I am?", I frowned,

"We've had our top questioners on Miss Sato, she is in too much shook to reply, everyone investigator on our team has attempted, and they could break Daleks", Mace said,

"Yeah, well, Meg has a GCSE in psychology, give her a shot", Gwen retorted,

"Was that supposed to sound tough, because it wasn't", I muttered,

"Just see what you can find out".

* * *

"She's in there", Colonel Mace said, pointing to the alarmingly obvious door,

"I think I could have guessed", I mumbled, about to walk in,

"How long have you been at Torchwood?", he asked,

"How long have you been in Cardiff?",

"What has that got to do with anything?", he frowned,

"Exactly", I said, then walked in.

The first thing I notice wasn't the woman on the chair, cradling her head in her hands, it wasn't the alarmingly stale faced men beside her carrying guns. It was, surprisingly, the alarming shade of gray that the room was,

"Good, no wonder everyone here is depressed, why must you paint the room such a dull colour?", I mumbled to the colonel who walked into the room with me,

"It's protocol", he said,

"God, I'm gonna shot the next person who says protocol", as soon as the words left my lips the two men aimed their guns at me. I frowned,

"Guns down", Colonel Mace ordered, they obeyed,

"Fuck man, it wasn't a threat", I exclaimed, sitting down on the table opposite, "You big, red headed BFG's. Seriously, is there a height requirement because I think it should be lowered. I'm surprised you down trip over yourselves all the time".

The woman who's head was covered chuckled, making everyone's eyes snap towards her, "You're English is broken like mine, yet you speak with confidence", she pointed, I smiled,

"My English is fine, I just choose to speak it broken", I told her,

"Why?",

"Because people don't like it", I whispered, eyes gleaming,

"You make no sense", she said, "Much like this world",

"Nothing makes sense at least once", I replied, "And then slowly, and all at once it does",

"I am alone",

"Really", I chuckled, "Have you looked?",

"I am alone, there is no one here for me",

"Well, yeah, yeah, no that's right, but you won't be for long", I said, "We'll find a way to get you home",

"You do not make promises under UNIT's name, you have no way of no one if it's possible", Colonel Mace snapped, I raised my eyebrows at him,

"We will make it happen", I stated,

"How?",

"A little bit of trust please", I requested, "Now leave",

"What?", he snapped, again, "No way, every interrogation has to be watched",

"Then it's a good thing I'm not interrogating her then", I retorted,

"Just because you're Torchwood, doesn't mean you can go blundering in, making the rules",

"I'm not Torchwood, I am Megan", I replied,

"Doesn't matter, whoever you are you can't mess with protocol",

"What did I say about protocol", I almost growled, then glanced at the women, "If I was the Doctor would you listen to me?", I questioned. He stopped for a second and then stood up,

"2 minutes", he stated,

"3", I challenged,

"What's 1 minute going to do?", he frowned,

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you'd listen", I smirked, making the woman snigger,

"2 minutes", he repeated, I saluted formally,

"Sir!".

He turned his heel and left the room, "Take the dogs with you", I added, making the soldiers in the room glare and then follow on.

"You are so young, but they still obey you like you are some kind of queen", Toshiko frowned,

"Comes with having connections",

"The Doctor man", she guessed,

"Yep", I nodded, then looked her in the eye, "Listen Toshiko, what happened, what happened from your point of view, exactly?",

"You said this wasn't an interrogation", she commented,

"It isn't, which is why I am not going to tell the dogs out there what you say", I replied. She sighed and looked down,

"I was walking through Langer Street, I was going to meet my daughter, she was working in the new bakery on the corner. I'd come to give her a present. For her 23rd birthday",

"What was it?",

"A jewel, given to me by a general, he said it was only to be handled by someone you trust. It was so pretty that I decided to give it to my daughter", she continued, fiddling with her hand.

"What was the general's name?",

"Heinrich Shalder",

"So, what happened?"

"On the way over I saw that the jewel had changed it's formation. I looked at it, then it clicked and opened. Next thing I heard was an explosion, then I arrived here".

I nodded, "Ok...ok, Toshiko, I need you're help, like a lot of it because there is a lot of information and I haven't got a clue how to deal with it. First things first, where's the jewel?",

"I don't have it", she replied,

"What?",

"I don't have the jewel",

"Ok, so chances are, you dropped it, which means it is just on the other side of the rift portal",

"Portal?",

"Sorry, sorry, I'm rambling", I muttered, then looked at her, "I'm coming back", I promised, then ran out of the room, running past Colonel Mace,

"Meg?",

I spun and turned to him,

"What do you have for me?",

"Not a lot, she's very mute, give her some time to rest, I'll see if I can get some more out of her", I quipped, then started running, I spotted a phone on the wall. I smiled and ran to it, picking up the receiver, it dial a few times,

_"Hello?",_ Jack said,

"Ok, you need to do something for me", I said,

_"What?",_

"Get on the Torchwood data base, search this guy called Heinrich Shalder, around the 1930's region", I said,

_"Who is he?",_

"He's this guy, he gave Toshiko a device thing, it caused the rift to split and it caused this explosion. It's the reason Toshiko's hear in the first place", I explained, "Whatever's happening has got something to do with that",

_"It's an Aragon.5 bomb",_ he stated, emotionlessly,

"What?",

_"It's an Aragon.5 bomb"_, he repeated, _"Crashed December 6th 1933 in England. It came in a meteor, tiny, unnoticable, no one second guesses it"_, he explained.

"Until Shalder notices", I muttered, sighing, "Right..ok, thanks",

_"What else have you found?", _

"Err..Cyberman, Aragon.5, rift portal and other stuff",

_"What are the other stuff",_

"I'll tell you when I can", I began, then something, or someone caught my eye, "Jack, where's Tosh?",

_"She went down to the archives"_, he said, I nodded, watching as my friend walked past the guards,

"Right, keep an eye on her, yeah?", I hung up, lingering on the phone as I watched Tosh talk to the Colonel. I strolled up to them,

"What are you doing?", I hissed,

"I need to see her", she responded,

"Listen, I hate to say it but Jack was right, if you get yourself involved it becomes personal and people get hurt", I explained,

"I know that", she snapped, "But I have to", she walked off with the Colonel to find the other Toshiko. I sighed and went to head after them when Gwen came up to me,

"Meg, you need to see this", she panted,

"But-",

"It's important",

"I get that, but-",

"Seriously, I think this is the missing piece", she stated, I paused, then groaned and followed Gwen.

* * *

"Right so, the Aragon.5 bomb comes in pairs", Gwen began,

"Yeah, Toshiko had the other",

"The Aragons made them in pairs so that closing rift would be harder to do",

"Why would they want it to be harder?", I frowned,

"They feed on it apparently", she muttered, "And Aragons always keep a guard by the rift opening to make sure it never closes",

"They cyberman?",

"Yep", she nodded, "Thing is, the Aragon bombs make the rift safe",

"Safe?",

"Well, not safe, but safe to walk through, that's how Toshiko got through, there was a bomb present, it sort of cancels out the energy coming from the rift, makes it a window instead of a split, but only when a bomb is close enough",

"Right",

"And to close it, we need two",

"But the other one is on the other side of the rift",

"In 1935",

"So in theory", I began, quirking an eyebrow, "We could get the bomb we salvaged, take it with us across the rift and get the other bomb, come back, activate them and close it, remembering to look out for the cyberman", I summarized,

"In theory",

"Yeah, but we could do it", I replied, "Simple"

"Ish", Gwen muttered, "These things are never simple, come on we need to find the others".

* * *

I tapped my feet outside the room Toshiko the First was in, then after a moment I couldn't wait so I strolled in. I looked at Tosh hugging Toshiko, tears evident,

"Tosh", I sighed,

"No, no you can't stop this", she mumbled, "She's family",

"Tosh, you can't say-",

"I know", Toshiko stated, "Of course I did", she said, stroking Tosh's cheek. I sighed, oh this was a mess.

"Tosh, please, outside", I ordered, leaving the room, she followed, thank God. I turned on my heel and faced her,

"I am not letting her go back", she stated. I stared at her a few moments,

"Jack said you'd been to the archives", I muttered,

"I saw", she said, "I saw her death sentence. She isn't going back",

"Oh Tosh, don't you see, now we know what happens, it has to happen", I sighed,

"Where's Gwen?",

"She should be coming back, with the others", I said, "We worked out how to revert the rift back to it's normal size",

"With her on this side",

"She is you're great grandmother who died 70 years ago, that is a fact, that is the way it's supposed to be, and I am sorry, I am so so sorry Tosh, but we can't change that".

"It's not fair", she growled, and then stormed back into the room. I sighed,

"Megan", Colonel Mace called,

"God, give me strength", I muttered, then turned to smile at him,"Yes?",

"You're Torchwood pals are at the bomb site",

"You say pals in a cynical way", I pointed out, mockingly smirking,

"Follow me", he muttered.

He took me out of the building and we crossed the road to the bomb site that was heavily fenced up, we got through hastily built security gates and into the building which was surprisingly well kept having just exploded.

I walked in behind Mace, "Where are they?", I asked,

"Upstairs",

"Why?",

"I don't know, you people don't tell UNIT anything", he mumbled,

"Can't think why", I muttered, sarcastically, as we walked up the steps, "_You _people are all guns and paperwork",

"And Torchwood don't have guns?",

"I'm weaning it out", I replied, as we up to the floor they were on, "Jack", I called, they were crowded around something, with UNIT soldiers crowding them,

"Over here", he replied, I glanced at Mace and then walked towards them,

"Is that it, is that the portal?", I asked,

"Yeah", Owen replied,

"Right, Gwen, Ianto, you need to go through it, find the other bomb", Jack commanded

"What? No, I should go", I protested, "I know what I'm looking for",

"So do they", Jack countered, he folded my arms,

"No...but", I stuttered, "I...",

"What?",

"I wanna go", I whined,

"And the teenager reveals herself", Mace muttered,

"Hey, you", I snapped, pointing at him, "Shut it", he rolled his eyes,

"And anyway, I know more about everything", I retorted,

"Like what?",

"Like everything Toshiko told me, like her story, and we need the strongest to be here ready for the cyberman if and when it comes", I stated,

"She's got a point", Ianto muttered,

"Exactly", I grinned,

"Fine, Owen and Meg",

"Hang on, are we the weakest?", Owen frowned,

"Oh just come on", I groaned, taking the bomb from him, I sighed, "Ready", I asked,

"Are you?",

"Nope", I muttered, gripping the bomb,

"Find the bomb, make sure it's safe and I want you back as soon as you can", Jack firmly, "We'll sort out Tosh",

"Go easy on her", I said, "It's her family",

"Go", he repeated, I rolled my eyes and braced myself for the fall.

* * *

I groaned and mewled, moving on the floor, uncomfortably, "Mmm, oww",

"Meg?",

"Ahh, hurts",

"Meg", Owen growled,

"Scan complete. Rift safe to travel", a voice declared. I paused and raised my head,

"There's the cyberman", I muttered,

"Hostile. Hostile", it announced as Owen pulled me up, "Delete",

"Errr", I mumbled,

"Delete", it repeated,

"Come on!", Owen yelled, dragging me away, the cyberman shot loose fires around us, repeating delete all the time, I groaned and picked up the pace,

"Why didn't it just go through the rift?", I asked Owen,

"It probably didn't know if it was safe", Owen replied. I took the time to look around us, "This is 1935", Owen muttered,

"Oh yeah, time travels new to you then?", I smirked, "You get used to it",

"How, it's fucking weird?",

"I know", I laughed, "Do you have the first bomb",

"Yeah".

I raced across the streets alongside Owen, the cry of delete still prominent in the air, alongside screams. We ran past an alleyway, but I pedaled back,

"Megan, what are you-", Owen hissed,

"Wait, I think I found it", I replied, running down the alley, I jogged to the end and picked up what I thought was the bomb. It wasn't the bomb. It really wasn't.

"Delete", the cyberman yelled,

"Shit", I mumbled, Owen spun on the spot looking for an exit, "Oh shit", I mumbled again, staring at the cyberman advancing.

Then there were shots fired but not from the cyberman, I pulled a face as the cyberman turned to face Gwen, Ianto, Jack, Tosh and Toshiko. Me and Owen frowned at them,

"Who you gonna call?", I joked,

"Come on!", Owen exclaimed, dragging me out of the alleyway, past the cyberman and towards the rest of them.

"What are you doing here?", I asked,

"Later", Jack muttered, pulling me away.

* * *

"Why did you lot come too?", Owen questioned as we paced through the streets of England, 70 years back.

"We followed Toshiko", Gwen answered, "And then Tosh followed her, and then..",

"Got it", I muttered,

"You need to put your guns away", Toshiko told us, "If the police see you they will kill you", she warned,

"We're here for a higher service", Jack stated.

I strolled beside Jack, glancing back as Tosh spoke to Toshiko. Then the bomb beeped, I frowned and looked at it, it was changing colour and making this weird noise,

"Do that mean it's going to explode?", I asked, Tosh shook her head and went to look at the bomb, she overlooked it,

"It's a signal", she said, then looked around, "It must mean the bombs near by".

I looked at the rest of street,

"Keep an eye out", Jack said to everyone. The bomb sort of vibrated in my palm and made another noise, I looked at it oddly as it heated up.

"There!", Gwen exclaimed, pointing in the direction of an illuminating object on the floor, me and Jack ran to it whilst the others jogged. Jack picked it up carefully and brought it up.

"Delete", the cyberman cried, "Delete hostile incursion",

"It's them, they're invading us!", a stranger shouted,

"Oi, you lot", an officer yelled, "Stay right there".

"Delete", the cyberman repeated. I looked around,

"Come on!", Jack said, pulling everyone away from the cornering situation we found ourselves in, "Lets go, lets go!".

We ran down the street, with me managing to carry both bombs whilst running for my life. I panted as I ran alongside Ianto whom I suspected was slowing down his pace a little to keep by me.

So I wasn't that fit.

We arrived by the rift portal thing, I stopped, frantically looking around,

"What are you doing? Go through", Jack ordered, ushering me in,

"Where's Tosh, where's both of them?", I panted, looking around, Jack's eyes widened as he look around for them,

"Go in, all of you!", he exclaimed, he gave Gwen one bomb and kept one for himself. He urged us in, one by one, "Meg, Ianto, go in".

Ianto went through after Gwen and Owen. "Meg", Jack hissed, and looked back to see the cyberman, "Run. Now, I mean it",

"Do you expect me to just abandon her, she's my friend", I glared back,

"Which is better, 2 deaths or one", he questioned, looking back down the street,

"No deaths", I answered,

"That isn't an option, not now", he stated.

"Listen, we both know I'm not going to listen, question is are you going to stop me", I retorted, he sighed and stuck out his hand.

He pulled me down the other street, running in and out of street corners, after a while I sighed a little tired, "Jack, it's 1935, are you sure you know where you're going?", I called,

"No idea", he called back, "This way", he said, pulling me down another street.

By chance my hand slipped out of Jacks grasp and fell back, a couple meters, then a metal arms gripped me suddenly, "Jack!", I cried as I was yanked back.

It was now I noticed Tosh and Toshiko, with a couple police constables aimed at gun point.

"Meg!", he called, the cyberman shot at Jack, making the police men gasp and stiffen,

"You will give me the bomb", the cyberman ordered,

"What is this?", a policeman exclaimed, "You're inventions", he questioned the Sato's,

"I told you we're not spies",

"Look at you, you couldn't look more like spies. Is this your doing, you're computer?", the man questioned, looking at the cyberman,

"Are you stupid, it's not a bloody computer, it's an alien", I exclaimed, the cybermans grip on me tightened,

"A foreign computer then?", the man said, I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack who was in midst-thinking,

"You will give me the bomb or I will delete the girl", the cyberman declared, I gasped as I realised something,

"Meg, don't worry", Jack assured

"I'm not, I'm not worried, that's the problem", I muttered, "Oh my God".

"What?", he frowned, a bit distracted from Tosh and Toshiko being held at gun point.

"Why am I not scared. My heartbeat increase, I struggle to breath. I panick, I worry", I breathed, "I'm not scared of dying anymore, I've been scared to much it just doesn't happen. I'm about to die and I'm not scared",

"And that is petrifying", the cyberman stated, I paused,

"How would you know?",

"You are Megan Keegan. You are the Doctor's companion. You are an enemy of the Daleks.", it said,

"And you know me?",

"Yes."

"Jack", Tosh exclaimed, gasping when the police man forced her and Toshiko to their knees.

"Let them go", Jack ordered, pointing a gun at the constables,

"You are outnumbered, my fellow", the policeman said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, but you see, this is 1935, so the cars round here are pretty unsafe, loose petrol cartridges. Health and Safety gone mad so if I shot my petrol friendly gun at say, a 1920's steam car, what would happen?", he questioned.

Then he smirked and shot at the boot part of a car passing, it caught alight and then shot out a very steam hefty explosion, knocking the policemen off their feet and the cyberman holding me, I got up immediately, running to Tosh and Toshiko and pulling them up.

Jack came to us and lead us to the rift portal thing. Keeping to the back of the group, the cyberman was still onto us, it being metal, the explosion didn't harm it much. We got to the portal as Jack brought out his bomb and we dived into it.

* * *

I groaned from my place on the floor, then after another millisecond of complaining, I was yanked up by strong hands. I gasped and saw Jack checking me over,

"That was dangerous", he muttered,

"You're telling me", I replied, "Where's Tosh and Toshiko?",

"Over there", he said, then glanced back at the rift portal, which looked sort of more active, "That cyberman was right behind us, it's going to come through", Jack announced.

I pulled from him and went to check on Toshiko, she was really badly hurt, she was bleeding and bruised just like her photo. I frowned and glanced at Gwen who also realised this.

I stepped back, watching the portal, "What now?", I asked,

"We need to close the rift", Jack stated,

"But that cyberman will be trapped in 1935, the people are in danger", I protested,

"We haven't got time to sort out that", Jack responded, "Tosh, work out how to close the rift", he ordered, throwing her the second bomb. She set to work, inspecting the two bombs as we waited for the cyberman to break through.

I tapped my feet, glancing at the rift portal every so often.

I was still spooked out by the fact I wasn't scared of dying anymore. I'd gotten out of so many near death situations that dying just didn't scare me. That was bad. That was very bad.

"Ready, I think", Tosh stated, holding the two bombs, "If we're ready I can close it", she said,

"We're ready", Jack nodded, looking at Colonel Mace who nodded also.

"Delete!".

"Oh my God", I mumbled, staring at the portal, the rest of the UNIT soldiers there held up their guns at the portal.

Then it happened fast.

As soon as we saw the cyberman come through the UNIT men started firing. But then we were all knocked off our feet, because the cyberman emitted some sort of seismic wave that shook us a bit.

When we all got to out feet, I saw the cyberman holding Tosh hostage, the same was it held me.

"Shit", Owen muttered,

"You will not close the rift", the cyberman stated,

"We kind of have to, mate", I answered, stepping towards him, but he gripped Tosh tighter,

"You will not open the rift", it repeated.

"We have to get her out", Gwen said,

"Thanks for stating the obvious", Owen muttered,

"Can you just leave it, Owen, for once", Gwen snapped,

"It's not me that wasting time with stupid statements", he retorted,

"Why don't you-",

"Can we all just stop, because Tosh is going to die if we don't get our shit together!", I exclaimed, getting annoyed that Owen and Gwen always took their domestics outside.

"Under the order of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I order you to release your hostage and surrender immediately", Colonel Mace demanded, aiming his gun, I glanced at it,

"Well, that's not gonna work, it's made of metal, genius", I muttered,

"Do you have any ideas?", he retorted,

"Yep", Jack spoke up,

"What is it?", Ianto asked, as Tosh whimpered,

"Meg", Jack stated, I paused a moment, then what he said sunk in,

"Hmm? Sorry, you said my name just then", I frowned,

"Yep, I have you, do what you do best", he urged,

"You are asking me to talk a cyberman out of killing", I told him, "Are you out of your mind?",

"Come on, psychology GCSE, huh?", he smirked. I stared at him,

"Why is every fixating on that?", I muttered, then turned to the cyberman, I looked at it, worriedly,

"You will not close the rift", it repeated, again.

"Well, we know we're going to close the rift whatever you do", I told it,

"I will kill the girl", it warned, and then Tosh whimpered as her neck was almost being crushed. I stiffened and became even more worried,

"I am glad that I have seen my family's future", Toshiko said mournfully, looking at Tosh teary eyed, and then I had any idea, "And I have scene how speical you are, Toshiko", she continued,

"Please", Tosh sobbed,

"You are so brilliant, and you have you're own special super power, you saved the world Toshiko", she said.

"Everyone has a superpower, people just don't look", I said to Toshiko, "Especially your one",

"What's mine?", she questioned,

"Love and courage", I stated,

"I will kill the girl", the cyberman cried. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, I know that, you've mentioned it before, but what you seem to have forgotten is that in this very room there is something more powerful than any of us, and you've missed it", I told it,

"What is that?", it questioned,

"What, you think I'm going to just tell you?", I scoffed, glancing at Toshiko, "Why don't I show you?".

Then, just as I'd hoped, Toshiko took out the gun she'd smuggled and shot the cybermans hands, only missing Tosh by a cm. In the moment of confusion Tosh managed to stumbled free.

She ran into Jacks arms, he hugged her, soothing her hysteria.

Toshiko ran across the room, shooting at the cyberman.

"Delete, delete, hostile incursion, delete", it cried. Toshiko glanced at her great grand daughter and then ran through the portal. The cyberman still seeing her as a threat went after her.

I ran across the room, to the bombs, closing it as soon as the cyberman reached the rift portal. We heard the cybermans cries, as if it had emotion, then the rift was closed and we were engulfed in a bright light, almost blinding us for a second.

* * *

I sighed, sitting on the operating table in the hub as Owen checked me over,

"You've travel through the rift too many times, I have to check you over", Owen muttered,

"I never said anything",

"You didn't need to".

I rolled my eyes and looked around, "Pretty secluded down here", I mumbled,

"I like it like that",

"Alright, Frakenstine", I smirked, he glanced up narrowing his eyes at my smirk.

"Alright, you're good", he concluded,

"I know, I knew I was good before you scanned you're scanny thing", I commented, then looked back at Tosh's empty desk, "What do you think Jack's gonna do?",

"Don't worry, he won't do anything bad, Tosh is a mess, she doesn't have much family here. Toshiko was probably the first family she's actually seen in a while", he explained, packing up his stuff,

"She lives alone?", I frowned,

"Yeah, I think",

"She lives alone?", I repeated,

"Yes",

"She lives alone and you two are only on a first name bases",

"We're not on a first name bases",

"You might as well be", I muttered,

"Why are you getting so pi-",

"Listen, Owen, I get that you might like being classed as the hubs number one prick. But you are a doctor for a reason, you care for people", I stated, "And I can see right through you", I added, prodding him in the chest,

"You'd better take notice of her instead of having meaningless, resentful sex with Gwen", I scolded,

"How did you-",

"Psychology GCSE", I muttered, walking out of the med-bay.

* * *

"Right, here", Ianto said, handing me a container, "For the car ride", he added, I looked at it, then chuckled,

"You are such a parent", I giggled, "Please tell me it's the pizza from last night, Jack ate all my slices",

"Oi, I left you the crust!", he called from behind me,

"You didn't leave me the crust, you just left the crust", I retorted,

"The pizza slices are in your bag, this is a turkey sandwich", Ianto said,

"With mayo?",

"With mayo", he nodded, I squealed and hugged him,

"Oh, I love you".

Jack walked into the tourist office from the hub just as Tosh and Owen came in from a coffee run,

"You're leaving now?", Owen asked,

"Truck's outside", I answered,

"Who's truck?", Tosh asked,

"Rhy's", Ianto said, "He offered".

"And I accepted", I shrugged, smiling. I took the container from Ianto and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks and bye",

"Bye", he said, hugging me",

"Oh, I can hear the violins", Owen muttered.

"Do you want a hug too?", I asked him,

"Definitely not", he stated,

"I'm not leaving without something from you", I stated, he rolled his eyes and patted me on the pat, "Aw, you'll miss me the most",

"You're mistaking me with the tea-boy".

"Bye, Meg", Tosh smiled, "Thanks for everything", I hugged her a bit awkwardly because of the container and my bag.

"Right, I'll walk you outside", Jack said, "Come on".

We strolled out of the hub and walked across the Plass,

"Can't believe Ianto made you a sandwich", Jack complained,

"Well, start treating right and you'll get a whole dinner", I replied, looking around,

"Look at you, coming in for 3 weeks and fixing up my team. I resent that",

"Can't help it, Jack, comes with being a junior psychologist", I commented,

"I'll put that on your report", he nodded,

"They sent that to you?", I exclaimed,

"Got it on email this morning, why didn't you say I had to write a report on you?",

"I was hoping they'd send it to me", I grumbled, "I can't trust you with writing a report",

"I was your boss", he pointed out,

"Oh, just...let Ianto write it, yeah, Ianto's responsible",

"I am too", he protested,

"Be serious Jack, you'll probably write you're phone number on the report, along with a chat up line for the reader", I replied,

"I had one prepared", he grinned, making me laugh,

"Right".

A truck horn beeped loudly, and I looked up to see Rhys there, waving, I nodded back, watching as Gwen pecked him on the cheek and left the truck.

"Bye then", I said to Jack, he grinned and hugged me tightly, making me smile a little and hug back,

"Stay safe", he said,

"I doubt that will happen", I mumbled,

"Then stay alive", he said, more seriously,

"I'll try", I nodded as we pulled apart. He kissed my forehead and then let me walk to the truck.

I hugged Gwen on the way to the truck and said bye to her too, then got in.

"Hiya, Rhys",

"Right, where to love?", he asked, imitating his best Cockney accent,

"Not even close", I chuckled, "Thanks for doing this",

"It's alright, you ready?", he asked, as I put on my belt,

"Yep".

"Oh, is that turkey?", he asked, looking at the container and sniffing intensely. I chuckled,

"Yeah".


	16. I'll Swap My Heart For Your Soul-Trailer

**So, firstly, **

**THANK YOU tangzilla (again), it makes me feel so special that you really like my story xxx. And I actually enjoyed writing that part too, I like Megan's sass, mandeline .torwho**

**You two are beautiful angels and I LOVE YOU! **

**..anyway, this is the trailer for the next episode, 'I'll Swap My Heart For Your Soul". I know, so deep, right? :). **

* * *

_"What is this place, where are we?",_

_"Linearth"._

* * *

_"This is Swapsie's",_

_"What?",_

* * *

_"Roll up, roll up! You want loved one's back, you want lost friends! Place your hands on the panel and it all goes away. Terms and Conditions apply"._

* * *

_"This is sick"._

* * *

_"Who do you miss most in the entire universe"._

* * *

_"Doctor!",_

_"Help me!"_

* * *

_"Oh my God, he's gone, he's actually gone",_

* * *

_"We don't just return the dead",_

_"What?"_

_"We swap the dead"._

* * *

_"You should have this kind of power!"_

* * *

_"When someone is returned, there is a gap in the spirit world"._

_"So?"._

_"It is always replaced"._

* * *

_"We do this in his honour, we worship him",_

_"Who?",_

_"A name, a god, echoing in our world",_

_"Who?",_

_"He is the one",_

_"What is his name?"_

_"..."_


	17. I'll Swap My Heart For Your Soul

**Okay, so, thank you, beautiful Ellie, you are such a sweetheart for reviewing and thanks again. xx. This chapters for you hun.**

**Right so, big climax in this episode, we see the return of...someone. And the death of...someone, I think you lot have probably already worked it out.**

**Anyway, does anyone know who that shirtless blonde that Megan ran into and then forgot was? Chapter 8 I think, obviously I know who it was but I'm to hear you're speculation, he's gonna crop up in a couple chapters. **

**And the routine is: I post a trailer, midweek if I haven't posted it in the previous chapter and new chapter/episodes every Sunday.**

**Follow. Favourite. Review. Abi xx**

* * *

"So amplitude, frequency and wavelength can all be used to work out the speed of a wave, the test will probably give you the formula at the front but if you know it and remember it now then your Physics A-Level will be much easier", miss explained, flicking through her Microsoft Powerpoint slides, I rolled my eyes and slumped on arm,

"Megan, sit up", she muttered, not looking up. I sat up and sighed, noticing Daniel smirking at me, I scowled at him,

"Now, wave speed will equal distance over time but also frequency times wavelength, they'll be questions designed to catch you out, like you might not have to work out the wave speed but just the wavelength. In that case you'll have to divide the wave speed...".

* * *

"Ugh, remind me why I chose Physics", I groaned, walking home beside Cat and Lauren,

"Because you wanted to know about the planets and the universe", Lauren explained, brightly,

"Oh yeah", I mumbled, grimly, "Well, what did I tell you about stopping me when I have a bad idea?",

"Watch you make a big mistake and piss ourselves laughing after", Cat commented, chuckling to herself. Lauren crack up while I glared at them,

"Oh, well thanks (!)", I remarked,

"Aww, don't worry, you'll do fine, come on, it's physics", Lauren shrugged,

"'It's physics'?", I frowned,

"And you have Daniel in your set", Cat nodded,

"He's so buff", Lauren gushed,

"And it all comes back to that", I replied, looking around, "And it's like he's the only one in my class who I can actually talk to",

"Who else is there?",

"Like Keko, Martina, Callum, Tosha, Yemi, Brad and...I think Jackie", I said, "See, I don't talk to these people",

"Yeah, but neither does Daniel so you have him all to yourself", Lauren pointed out, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, well-", I began, but my phone rang, I frowned,

"Ohh, who's that?", Cat smirked,

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack", Lauren pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and pulled it out,

"Hello?", I frowned,

_"Secra, has fifty seven rings surrounding the planet. They have roller coasters on it, floating pods, cinema moons and telepathic kitchens", _the Doctor gushed, I glanced at my friends,

"Who is it?", Lauren whispered,

"My..brother", I answered, and then I went on the phone, "Errrmm, yeah, alright", I nodded, "Be ready when I get home",

_"Righto"_, he agreed, then I hung up.

"Are you going somewhere?", Cat asked as we waited for the bus,

"Mhhmm", I nodded,

"Where?",

"Cinema", I said,

"But I swear you were planning to revise for physics", Lauren pointed out. I looked down,

"Oh yeah".

* * *

I walked across my estate passing the park that only teenager occupied for graffiti and stuff, I kept my head down as I crossed the street.

"Meg!", the Doctor called.

I looked up, smiling as he poked his head outside the TARDIS, I glanced at my building block and went to the park to get to the TARDIS, I walked in, putting my bag beside the door,

"Knew you couldn't resist it Keegan", the Doctor began, strolling up the steps, "Come on, which bit got you, the cinema moons or the telepathic kitchen?",

I smiled, "Telepathic kitchen",

"Told you Pond", he called up the steps,

"You said it was the cinema moons!", she called back, getting in my sight with Rory just behind her,

"Even so, I can't go today", I admitted, "Sorry, I have some physics revision to do, I don't know why I chose it, it is such bullshit".

The TARDIS jolted a bit, making me squeal and cling to the stair railings,

"Don't swear", the Doctor scolded, "And I can teach you physics", he offered.

Amy snorted, "Right, no", she stated,

"I don't think you'll help that much", Rory commented,

"What? Of course I can", the Doctor protested, "I'll help you load, I'm a great teacher", he said, seriously,

"I don't think so", I muttered, "This is Earth physics, not the weird, time altering physics you learnt when you were a wee kid", I remarked,

"Come on, let me have a shot, promise you won't regret it".

I sighed, knowing that pretty soon I was going to conceed.

* * *

"So, waves, actually orginated when a meteor from Ketalok 6 crashed about 500 million or odd years ago, my aim was horrible back then, couldn't refract back into the sky. Anyway, crashed, cracked open and in it was what the Ketal's call rudementary physics, the stuff they learn in kindergarden, basically", the Docotr rambled.

I shook my head, slowly,

"So passing humans picked at the markings, made up the idea of waves. Waves like electromagentic and sound, sound can't travel in vacuums but electormagnetic waves can, those are you radio, micro, infrared, gelatio, andronde, visible, ultraviolet, ultraveto, untraltron, x-rays, gamma rays, extra gamma rays and protal gamma's. That's your basic electromagentic spectrum, the stuff you humans learn about. The real spectrum includes way more", he chuckled,

"Blimey, when you lot find out about yovonda rays, you are going to kick yourselves", he laughed out loud at his own joke, "Why are you shaking your head?",

"Those were just words", I shrugged,

"Just words, that's physics, right there", he exclaimed, "All you need for your test is what I just told you",

"You made up half of the electromagnetic spectrum", I accused, "What the hell's a gelatio ray?",

"Gelatio. Franklin Gelatio, discover gelatio rays, 3014...", he frowned, "Ah, about 1000 years in your future", he stated, understanding his errors,

"Ok, well, at least explain how to work out wave speed, the 21st century _human _way", I insisted.

"Waves come in-", he began but the TARDIS took an almighty swing to the right, making me fall off the TARDIS swing and tumble down, I gripped onto the stair railing before I could fall any further.

"Meg? Ok?", the Doctor called, from the other side of the console room he'd been flung to,

"Yeah, good", I called back, getting up.

"What the hell was that?", Rory exclaimed, walking into the console room as I walked up the steps to the upper part. We'd been revising just under the glass floor.

"Err, emergency call", the Doctor guessed, operating on the TARDIS,

"What?", Amy frowned,

"Oh wow", the Doctor muttered,

"What?", I pressed, just beside him,

"Telepathic connections are online", he murmured, as the TARDIS landed, "Someone really wants us here",

"Out of us?", Amy questioned, looking around at each of us,

"Possibly", he said, heading for the door, I ran after him and the Pond after me.

The moment I left the TARDIS I was drenched, top to toe, I gasped, the water being too cold too soon.

"Shit", I exclaimed,

"Come on, under cover", the Doctor called over the sound of pouring...I wanna say rain, but it didn't smell like rain. We ran across this desert like floor to a curved half dome thing.

"What is this place, where are we?", I asked, getting a bit of heat back into me,

"Err, Linearth", the Doctor mumbled, brushing down his tweed blazer,

"What?", Rory frowned, the Doctor looked at him,

"Linearth, this place is Linearth", he repeated, nodding around him "Obvious, really",

"How", Amy questioned,

"Well, for a start the rains to dense to be earth, and the ground is desert land. It has to be Linearth",

"Right", I began, shivering, "God, does it have to be cold", I grumbled,

"Well, this side is the one facing the sun so yeah",

"Facing the sun", I echoed, "Why is it so cold when it's facing the sun",

"This isn't cold", he answered, "Come in Garlah, then you'll see cold", he scoffed, then he noticed a crowd of people running into a tapestry like building "Looks like the Reckoning, come on", he said, walking away from us, I gaped after him,

"It's like he thinks we know what he means", I stated, following on after him.

* * *

We went inside, shaking of the not-rain from ourselves and followed everyone in,

"So what's the Reckoning, why's everyone here", I asked the Doctor as we weaved through the crowds,

"Once a century the Redmans meet to begin Torsh season",

"And Torsh season is?",

"Another century of a completely different culture", he explained, looking around the massive room where everyone was organising themselves, "Every ambassador for every island presents a culture of religion, music, dance, fashion, science, everything, and then there is a vote",

"Vote for what?", Amy frowned,

"The world, once a specific idea for each section like music, dance, so on, has been presented the vote decides the culture of the world and they change their entire background for the next century, by obligation".

"What, so we get to vote?", Rory asked, a little smirk playing up on his face,

"No, no, no, no, this isn't the vote vote, this is more like the later celebration, the votes are done, the culture has already started, this is more like the..errr, the Brits after party",

"Take your seats! Please!", a creature with sticking out eyes and no torso, there was just a gap. I stared at the guy, at least I think it was a guy, "Torsh is stared in fliels, that's 4 gerg and 1 minute".

The Doctor tapped the top of my head, scoldingly, "What?", I frowned,

"Stop staring", he said,

"Look, there are seats", Amy pointed and we went to sit down on four weirdly shaped seats. I frowned and sat down awkwardly,

"Hover chairs, I haven't seen these in ages", the Doctor gushed, "I need to get some for the TARDIS", he grinned. I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Ladies, gentlemen, both, horads and variations thereupon, welcome to Torsh.5, you voted and we listened and now welcome your vote for death care", the creature announced, bringing out a tiny tiny creature with four legs and one arm, it trotted along the stage and jumped on a pedestal, it grinned at us.

""Roll up, roll up! You want loved one's back, you want lost friends! Place your hands on the panel and it all goes away. Terms and Conditions apply", it exclaimed, I frowned,

"Yes, ladies, gentlemen, both, horads and variations thereupon, for one century only, the dead are coming back, bigger and better!", another person walking across the stage said,

"This is Swapsie's", the first creature announced, smirking. The crowd erupted in applause, making me stare in astonishment and not the good kind.

"What?", Amy questioned,

"If you want to know more about this wonderful arrangement, you can meet me at the side door of the stage, later on", he announced and then left the stage. I stared after the pair as they left basking in their applause.

The Doctor frowned a moment, then jumped up.

I looked at the Ponds and then went after him as we stumbled through the crowds,

"Sorry, sorry, woah, sorry ma'm, I mean sir, I mean...oh forget it", I muttered, running or trying to run after the Doctor, I got to the end of the row, "Hey, Doctor, wait!", I called as he ran out of the hall.

I chased after him along side the Ponds as we skidded to end up in this hallway. I panted, looking for the side door,

"What the hell is going on?", Rory mumbled, then suddenly the Doctor whizzed past us,

"Doctor!", Amy called,

"Come on!"

* * *

We stumbled into what looked like a dressing room, we caught sight of the really short guy, who glared at us from the mirror,

"How dare you burst in here, I could be uploading", it fumed, "Leave!",

"The Doctor, Megan, Rory and Amy", he introduced quickly, "Now what's Swapsies?", the Doctor questioned. It sighed,

"I told you, come to me later, after the show at the side doors, not my dressing room during the productions",

"We're not requesting this information from you, we are demanding it, so you better comply", the Doctor warned,

"Was that a threat?",

"You'll know when I threat you",

"Ok...just tell us, what is Swapsies", Amy asked, calmer,

"You won't leave till I explain?", it asked, we all shook our heads, it sighed again and stuck out its hand, waving it in the air, from it a holographic image of a web site came up.

"Wow", I mumbled, eyeing the holographic,

"I know, I need to upgrade it, it's so old", the creature asked,

"Old, yeah, yeah, so old", I agreed, staring at the images in astonishment,

"So, there are pods all over the city. We're branching out local first. People go in, place their right palm or tentacle on the panel and the computer tunes into their psychological needs, finds out who they miss the most or love the most",

"And brings them back?", the Doctor questioned, skeptically,

"Yes", it replied,

"From the dead?", he said,

"Yes", he snapped, "This is all the rage, new technology has allowed us to reach out into the spirit world via the dead", he explained,

"This is sick", I muttered, "It's just sick, how can you think to do that?", I asked,

"It isn't sick, miss", it said, "Think about it, who do you miss most in the entire universe?", it asked me. I frowned and glanced around at them uneasily, it sighed, "Well, what if you could bring whoever it was back, from the dead. It's ingenious and everyone's happy",

"They're not hurting anyone, Doctor", Amy reasoned,

"That's not the point", he replied,

"Oh?", the creature challenged,

"You shouldn't have this kind of power", the Doctor snapped, "It is way beyond anything in this universe, it doesn't exist, you can't just reach into the spirit world and snatch up whoever you want", he scolded,

"This is the most renowned gift in the universe", it growled, "Just because one lone wanderer and his gang of wannabees doesn't approve we are not shutting this down",

"Wannabees?", I mumbled softly, looking between us,

"Good day", it snapped, brushing past us,

"See you at Calor", the Doctor said, smiling at it cynically. It narrowed it's eyes at us, "And good luck", he added, smugly.

I gave it a two finger salute at it and one of it's legs slid up and out of view, he left scowling at us.

"What did it just do?", I asked, frowning at what I just saw,

"Gave you the finger", the Doctor muttered, leaving, I scoffed,

"Oh, well then", I muttered, offended.

"What's Calor?", Rory asked as we followed him out,

"The main centre, Calor is the capital, saw it on the website", he explained, walking down the hallway,

"Oh, yeah, that was so amazing, the thing just popped out of his hand", Amy grinned, flapping her hands in an attempt to demonstrate it,

"Well, yeah a bit", the Doctor chuckled, "These people are amazingly advanced, shame they use their intelligence for this", he added, grimly.

We stepped out onto the street, I sighed and lifted up my hoody, but it didn't matter because I was already drenched,

"Come on, bus!", the Doctor, running to a hovering rectangular...thing,

"That's not a bus, that's a fucking spaceship", I cried, running after him.

* * *

We jumped off the bus, walking through the street, accepting the rain. We walking into this dome place which had loads of podiums inside and load of people in it, they were all in a line, queuing up.

"No matter how advanced you get, they'll always be queues", the Doctor commented, strolling through the centre, we walked up to the main desk where he flashed his psychic paper.

The creature inspected us before nodding and allowing us through "Maintenance is the third exit down", it informed us, before closing the door behind,

"We're engineers apparently", I mumbled as we walked through,

"Doctor, what are we doing here?",

"The Redmans shouldn't have this sort of power, it's impossible, the only people who could even attempt these things were the Time Lords, taking someone from the dead creates consequences. I wanna know what they are", he explained.

We got to a door, it translated to saying: Volunteers only.

I frowned, "What does that mean?", I mused, more to myself, then looked up, "Doctor? What's in there?",

"I don't know", he mumbled,

"Should we loo-",

"Nah, we're not here for that, come on third exit".

I had a feeling he just lied to me.

* * *

I poked my head around the wall and walked through, glancing around, Amy by my side.

"How can you say clues? What the hell does clues mean?", I grumbled,

"I have a feeling he was hiding something", Amy confessed,

"Me too, about the Volunteer room", I agreed,

"Do you wanna check?", she said,

"Yeah", I nodded, following her down some steps to where we were before. We strolled to the door before and braced ourselves to walk in,

"Hey!", a creature called glaring at us, "Who are you? What are you doing here?",

"Engineers, yeah, you were expecting us", Amy stated,

"If you're engineers why are you going into the volunteer room?", it questioned. Then it scanned us with this purple light, I blinked at the brightness, "You're not even from this planet, I thought you looked odd", it stated,

"Listen, what are you a guard?", I questioned,

"I'm Fragners PA", it said,

"Who's Fragner?", Amy asked, it rolled it's eyes,

"Of course, aliens", it muttered, "He's the boss",

"What? Really short, four legs, two arms, sort of a scrunched up face. The creature chuckled,

"Well, yeah a bit", it said,

"So you know what's going on round here?", Amy inquired,

"Going on?", she echoed, "What do you mean going on?",

"So, my friend, he's really clever, knows a lot of stuff, he says this place is wrong. Doesn't trust it", I explained, "Do you think there's something wrong?".

It paused and looked down, I glanced at Amy, "Only the Volunteer room", she mumbled, "Fragner says it's just to donate information but everyone who's gone in there has never gone out", she explained, "I'm not even allowed in and I'm his PA",

"So, you see, this is what's wrong, people are being snatched, people are coming back from the dead", I mused, "There must be a connection",

"Could they be the same person, like rearranged to look like lost people", Amy pondered,

"That could be, you know", I nodded,

"What are you talking about?", the creature snapped, "I shouldn't have even told you anything, you're intruders, I'm taking you to Fragner", she said, nodding for us to move.

I glanced at Amy and then nodded, "I hope Rory's getting somewhere",

"What, in the generator room, there's only so much you can find out in there", Amy muttered back.

We followed the PA creature through the corridor, till we got to this massive one, the PA knocked on it and indicated for us to go through.

"Mr Fragner, I found these intruder, uncatalogued and alien", she stated, the boss man frowned at us and then rolled his eyes,

"Oh, you again!", he exclaimed, getting off his chair,

"Hi", Amy beamed,

"The wannabees back in town", I grinned, waving my hand,

"Magda, you can go, thank you", he mumbled, walking to us, she left the room shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?", he growled,

"We told you we weren't letting this go", I retorted,

"This isn't even your world", he replied,

"People have been going missing because of this, the Volunteer rooms, am I right?", Amy said,

"Keep quiet or you'll be in one", he warned,

"So they are dangerous", I smiled, "Getting somewhere, ok", I grinned, "I take it you have a higher boss, yeah, someone above all of you. Question is what kind of contact gives you connection to the spirit world", I mused,

"It isn't the spirit world", he snapped,

"What?",

"We don't need to go to the spirit world, we just need to access time travel", he explained. My eyes widened,

"Oh, God, of course", I sighed,

"What? How?", Amy frowned,

"They don't actually go to the spirit world, they go back in time and save the person who died, in whatever way", I explained, "Am I right, yeah? It's right?",

"Clever girl", he nodded,

"But...", Amy frowned, "There's still a problem, when you save the person there's still a space for death, no one dies but a death still happened, he rolled his eyes,

"We don't just return the dead", he said. I frowned at him, dreading his next sentence

"What?"

"We swap the dead",

"Swap..the dead?", Amy repeated, horrified, "What?",

"When someone is returned, there is a gap in the spirit world", he explained, I scoffed,

"So?",

"It is always replaced",

"By who?", Amy exclaimed,

"Oh..", I mumbled, sighing, "Oh my...",

"What?", she frowned,

"Volunteering", I stated, shaking my head, "Oh..that is...", I scoffed, "You return someones loved one by killing someone else", I stated, "Literally...swapping...places",

"Swapsie's", Amy muttered, "You..you can't do that".

Fragner was about to answer when he frowned at the both of us, realisation dawning onto him,

"There were 4 of you", he muttered. My eyes widened and I looked at Amy, he growled and went to his desk, "We have intruders level 9, 2 males, immediate search, immediate sear-".

The door burst open and with it the sounds of Magda's protests. The Doctor stared at us, taking in the situation,

"Oh, right, place?", he mumbled, "Hey, it's you!", he beamed, pointing at Fragner,

"Doctor, we know what's going on", Amy said,

"Good, because I don't, I spent my time getting captured, where's Rory?", he questioned,

"The other person from you gang is being hunted down, and you'll all be arrested and executed", Fragner warned,

"Oh give it a rest, we all know that when you call the authorities we'll kill you", Amy snapped,

"What is going on?",

"The Swapsie's thing doesn't bring back people from the dead, it uses time travel to prevent their death, brings them back and swap the person who died", I explained, "That's why their a Volunteer room, they tell people they're donating but they take their live, replaces them with the dead", I spat, disgusted,

"Swapsie's", the Doctor muttered, "This is wrong, it's just wrong",

"You will not tell anyone", Fragner hissed,

"Oh really and how are you going to stop us, ask us to volunteer?", the Doctor mocked,

"We've found him, sir", someone stated through and intercom. A video popped up on the screen beside us, showing Rory struggling with men or what looked like men,

"Rory", Amy exclaimed, walking to the screen, "You let him go", she growled,

"Put him in the Volunteering room",

"No!", she cried,

"Don't you dare", the Doctor warned, "Leave him",

"You really should think about what you're doing because you are going to regret it", I spat, "Really really badly", I shouted the last bit,

"Rory!", Amy cried, helplessly, watching the screen carefully, "What's going to happen, who's he going to replace?", she asked the Doctor.

Just then, someone came behind me and dragged me back,

"Doctor!", I exclaimed, struggling, "Help me!",

"You let her go, let them both go!", he demanded,

"We won't tell, just please let them go!", Amy pleaded, still at the screen showing Rory, he was chained up to the wall, not really doing much.

"There's no one I miss most in the world, no one that has died that could ever come back", I exclaimed, begin dragged off, I knew full well that I was lying because there was my mum, but he didn't have to know that.

"We'll see, my child, we'll see".

I glanced at the Doctor worriedly, who was lost in thought.

I cried out in frustration and was pulled into a different room. I was flung in, the door locked.

I jumped up and tried the door, already knowing it was locked, of course. I groaned, slapping the door, "God!".

I spun, looking around the room, it looked pretty normal, there was a panel at the far wall, I'm guessing they expected me to put my hand there or something, I breathed deeply, glancing around.

I looked back at the innocent looking panel that would rip Rory from this world, I glanced up at a flashing bit of the wall. So I was being observed.

There was a thud from behind me and I turned, the wall that was plain had managed to gained spikes and it was nearing me, the wall was moving towards me.

"Shit", I mumbled, shuffling back, "Shit, shit, shit", I looked at the door and ran to it, ratting it ferociously, "No! No, please", I cried, then noticed the panel where I was supposed to put my hand on was flashing,

"Oh fuck you", I breathed, "Really, fuck you!", I exclaimed, "Let me out!".

I had to move away from the door because the spikey wall had advanced on me, I was shuffling back away from it but I stumbled. I don't know if it was over my own feet or something on the floor but I stumbled and spun, slamming my hand on the nearest surface, which so happened to be the panel. Unfortunately. And the wall receeded.

I gasped and tried to wrench it off, "No, no, don't you dare! No!", I shouted, pulling my hand away but it wasn't working.

"No, no, Rory", I mumbled, knowing that he would be the one to be killed off, replacing my mum, the person I missed the most. But it wasn't fair. "Please, please, no", I whimpered, struggling with my hand.

"Welcome, you're loved one, back from the dead", the machine announced, showing me the picture of the empty Volunteer room, that was suddenly empty no more,

"Arghhhh", someone yelled, "My God, my God, my God, fuck!".

He gasped, almost spasming on the floor and examined himself, and his body all over, I stared in astonishment as my mind exploded in images and conversation, lost words and pointless jokes. Running and laughing and fighting and hugging. All over and never ending.

"Taylor", I frowned, then looked down, my eyes widening, "Rory", I stated, more sadly.

The door unlocked itself, and I turned, running to it and bursting into the room everyone was in, "Meg, thank God", Amy beamed, her eyes tear stained though she was either ignoring it or unaware of it.

I stared at her, then the Doctor who was looking down, "Where is he, where's Ror-",

"Meg", the Doctor warned, I shook my head and looked at the camera where Taylor was still getting his bearings,

"Where's who?", Amy asked, simply, "Fragner? He got taken off, the Doctor had him arrested, sorted him out", she answered,

"Rory", I stated,

"Who?",

"Amelia", I breathed, tearing up, then looked at the Doctor,

"Meg, leave it", he said,

"No, no, no, no, no", I began, moving away from her, "These things don't happen Doctor", I exclaimed, "People don't just swap places, he wasn't dead, he never existed, how do you swap people who never existed",

"There is power here, unbeknownst to me, but this is the way it is", he said firmly,

"No!",

"Yes",

"Megan, what's wrong?", Amy questioned, confused, I turned to her, letting a tear roll down,

"Amy, Amelia, please", I begged, softly, "Tell me you remember",

"Remember what...or..or who?", she asked, innocently. I moved away, covering my mouth with my palm,

"Oh, oh God", I mumbled,

"Meg, calm down", the Doctor soothed. I shook my head and bolted down the room. I didn't see Taylor pass out on the CCTV.

* * *

"Meg!", the Doctor called after me as I bolted out of the backstage places, to where the crowds were, I ran to the..what I thought was a police van or something. Fine, the whole system was shutting down but I needed answers.

I jumped and swerved around people, heading for the red headed bastard with all the answers. I pushed through the crowds of creatures and got to the line, I ran up to Fragner, glaring at him,

"This is you fault", he hissed, another creature gripping him away, I shook my head and pulled him forcefully towards me,

"How do you reverse it, how do you bring people back?", I demanded,

"I would never tell you",

"Everything that was your is over!", I exclaimed, shaking him, "Tell me how to bring him back!",

"No", he stated,

"Why? Why this? Why everything?", I questioned,

"We do this in his honour, we worship him",

"Who?", I frowned,

"A name, a god, echoing in our world",

"Who?", I demanded, more forcefully, resisted the people trying to pull Fragner away,

"He is the one", he stated, omniously

"What is his name?", I snarled.

Fragner was knocked out, and I was almost but the Doctor dragged me back, and pulled me through the crowds. I was too out of it to resist.

When we got to free space, I stared back at the crowds,

"You'll never understand why", the Doctor asked,

"He said it was for someone", I replied,

"He lied".

I looked back, "Where's Amy?",

"Taking Taylor to the TARDIS", he answered, I scowled at the name, "He passed out", he added unnecessarily. I nodded, "Come on", he said, taking my hand.

* * *

I sipped on my milk-free tea, perched up on the stool in the kitchen, staring into space. Amy was asleep, Taylor was still passed out.

I blinked back tears, I loved Taylor, I was so glad he was back but it felt like I had him at the expense of Amy's heartbreak. Like Taylor was back because of my selfish needs.

"Meg", the Doctor called sitting at the stool opposite me, I didn't even notice him coming in,

"Why Taylor?", I asked, softly, "Why not my mum?",

"You didn't want it to be her", he replied, "You didn't want your mum to replace Rory so much that the computer went to the second best thing", he explained. I sipped a bit more,

"Does he remember?", I asked,

"No, he thinks he's been here since the Silurians and onwards, his memory might be a bit fuzzy about what's happened recently so don't talk about it. It might make him pass out",

"And Amy?",

"She won't remember Taylor being dead, she might think he was missing and...and..um, Rory, he was never here", he mumbled. I nodded slowly,

"Course", I said,

"You need some sleep, Meg", the Doctor advised, "I'll take you both home in the morning", I nodded again, the Doctor got up to leave but I spoke up,

"If you'd placed your hand on the panel, who would've come?", I asked,

"It doesn't matter", he said,

"But who?", I pressed. He looked at me, for once considering telling the truth and I think he did because he said, honestly,

"I don't know".

* * *

**Next time: Burn Baby Burn**

_"You look at me like I've done something wrong, like I'm wrong",_

_"Taylor..I don't"._

* * *

"_Hang on, is this...are we in a spaceship, in the sun?"._

_"This is just impossible",_

* * *

_"Listen! There is something on this ship and it is going to roast you all"._

* * *

_"Blink twice if you want to live, breathe if you want to die",_

* * *

_"Oh my God, we're gonna die, we're all gonn-",_

_"Shut up!",_

* * *

_"Why is everyone so pessimistic today?",_

* * *

_"You will die here, you will burn in the heart of the sun and your family will never know",_

_"What is that? Doctor, seriously who is that?",_

_"It's you"_


	18. Burn Baby Burn

**Tangzilla - thanks again, loving your reviews, you encourage me to write. You all do 3 3**

**Rushed this chapter a bit, sorry, got a lot on. I know a lot of authors say that but hey, exams and shit, always a bummer. Still gonna update though. Still every Sunday.**

**This one kind of shows how Megan has to adjust to Taylor being back, I hope you liked the twist in the last chapter. Kind of why I made Rory and Meg close, so that she would be more affected when he inevitably left.**

**Follow. Favourite. Review. Abi xx**

* * *

_20th November 2005 _

"Sorry!", I exclaimed in response to the car horn. I ran out the way of the car and I raced down the pavement, looking down the foggy street for my bus, but I could not see for shit. I groaned and ran up to the bus stop, for now ignoring the rain drop that was slivering down my back, and the dampness in my eye from my soaked hair.

I had a bus to catch, rain can wait.

I breathed out, looking down the road, noticing no one at the bus stop. I frowned and sat down when a lady walked past, looking at me,

"There's no buses coming down here, love", she notified,

I frowned, "Really?",

"Accident on Brixton road, car crash I think, you going Mary Anne's?", she asked, looking at the ID I had to wear for Mary Anne's,

"Yeah", I mumbled, looking down the road again,

"Aw, you'll have to get the train then", she informed, I glanced at the time, 8:46. If I walked all the way to the train station I wouldn't get there on time,

"Thanks",

"You take care", she smiled, then walked off.

I sighed and stood up, thinking about how I would get to college on time.

I was facing in the direction of the wind, stupidly, but was even more stupid was air was being blown from behind and in front off me so I frowned. I shook my head and continued on, but then I heard the TARDIS noise and smiled turning around.

The blue box faded into sight and I grinned, running in,

"Meg! Right, asteroid thrown off course, no one knows why", the Doctor beamed, running round the console excitedly. I shook my head,

"I'm late for college", I told him,

"What?",

"There are no buses", I explained, still dripping wet,

"Huh?",

"I need a ride", I smiled innocently.

* * *

I stepped out of the box, just by the car park outside college, I smiled, moving to face the Doctor,

"What time is it?", I asked.

He checked his watch, tapping it a bit, "Err..8:30", he answered,

"Nice, not too late, not too early", I grinned, nodded.

He rolled his eyes and tapped my head, "Never again are you using the TARDIS for a 'ride'", he scolded,

"Thanks Doctor", I quipped, kissing him on the cheek and then turning on the spot,

"But it's an asteroid", he called after me, I turned back,

"Come after college", I suggested, he gave me a two finger salute and then entered the box. I sighed and headed for college.

* * *

"Oh, Meg, you have to come to Daniel's", Lauren gushed, "It is gonna be so cool", she assured, I nodded, smiling,

"Right, when is it?", I asked, as Taylor cropped up beside me, I maintained my smile, only wavering a little bit,

"Today, after school", Cat answered, I paused,

"Err, I can't", I mumbled,

"Why?", Taylor asked,

"I have to go to the doctors", I said, biting my lip,

"What's wrong with you?", Lauren asked, I scowled,

"What-no, nothings wrong with me, it's just you know a..check up", I replied, "Straight after college, probably exactly after college", I added, glancing at Taylor,

"If it's exactly after school how are you gonna get there on time", Cat mumbled,

"Actually, I can't come either, I've got to pick up my niece from primary", Taylor spoke up, "She finishes early so I have to leave quick",

"Right, so we've got two of you, rushing away after school", Lauren sighed,

"We should just re-schedule", Cat suggested,

"Yeah..", me and Taylor said in sync.

* * *

"And I swear, I saw your name in the history book, as someone's wife or something", Taylor chuckled,

"Yeah...", I nodded, walking down the steps,

"Must have been Tudor times", he added,

"Right",

"Anyway, where are we going?", he asked,

"I don't know", I answered,

"What's wrong with you?", he asked, scowling, I looked up, eyebrows raised,

"What? Nothings wrong wi-",

"You've been acting off, with me. Have I done something?", he questioned, as we stopped just by the TARDIS,

"No", I said, firmly,

"Then what, because sometimes, it's like you find it hard to even talk to me", he continued, "You look at me like I've done something wrong, like_ I'm_ wrong",

"Taylor..I don't", I began, then sighed, "I'm fine, you're fine, everything's..everything's fine", I stated,

"Then why are you upset?", he questioned, I stared at him, pondering over what I should say when the TARDIS door swung open, revealing the Doctor,

"What are you two standing there for?", he frowned, "Come on".

I looked at Taylor, then followed the Doctor in,

"Where's Amy?", Taylor asked, closing the door,

"Holiday, Leadworth was just too exciting", the Doctor quipped sarcastically, "But never mind boring town, where do you wanna go?", he asked,

"What about the asteroid?", I asked,

"It was a boring explanation, something else?", he pressed.

I blew out a breath, then shrugged,

"Oh, what happened to imagination with you people?", he complained,

"Education happened", Taylor muttered, leaning on the console, "Ripped the life out of us",

"Very poetic", I mumbled,

"I try", he grinned, making me smile a bit.

"Right, you asked for it", the Doctor said, setting the controls,

"Wha-where are we going?", I asked, gripped on the outer railings, Taylor following,

"No idea, set it to random",

"Isn't that dangerous", Taylor asked, his voice louder as the TARDIS grew louder,

"Course it isn't", the Doctor assured, I glanced at Taylor, then gripped tighter as the TARDIS jolted,

"How are you not dead yet?", I exclaimed,

"I'm very careful", he responded, spinning around the room,

"No you're not", Taylor replied as we thudded, no longer moving. I sighed and brushed the hair out of my eyes,

"Right then", the Doctor beamed, rubbing his hand together. I glanced at them and raced out of the TARDIS.

"Whoo!", I exclaimed, fanning myself as soon as I entered the new environment, "Shit!",

"Fuck that's hot", Taylor hissed.

I took off my jumper, leaving myself in just a sleeveless top and I tied up my hair, "My thighs are going to sweat", I mumbled, flinging my jumper into the TARDIS,

"Ah never mind that, what's this then?", the Doctor mused strolling past,

"Isn't he hot", I questioned, following on after him,

"He's an alien", Taylor shrugged as an explanation.

I scoffed and glanced around, we seemed to be in a factory like thing, but I couldn't see any windows or doors, just machines.

"So any ideas?", I asked the Doctor who was a few paces in front,

"Technology, Earth...ish, possibly", he said, scanning the machinery, "Contemporary but still some time after you two",

"How long?", Taylor asked,

"Oooh, about...3..4 thousand years", he guessed, I looked at the machines,

"They don't look all new",

"They wouldn't, probably cheap funding", the Doctor said, leading on.

I nodded continued walking on, passing a thermometer etched on the wall, I eyed it and frowned,

"Doctor-".

A blast shot out from behind me, "Get out!", someone cried, "Get out! Get out, leave us!", A woman sobbed,

"Keira, put it down!", someone else said.

Now by this time the Doctor had got to me and stood in front of both of us, trying to control the situation, "Calm down, please we mean you no harm", he assured,

"Just get out", the women began, "You're not real!".

"What the hell's happening", someone else exclaimed from behind us, we spun to face them, "Woaah, Houston, what's happening", they breathed,

"Alright!", I yelled, over the sound of their incessant babbling, "Alright, alright, alright, alright!", I exclaimed, "Hey! Miss shooter", I addressed the dribbling wreck,

"You're not real, you're not real", she mumbled, gripping the gun,

"Well, suppose I'm not real, which I am but anyway, you're friend is definitely real, and he is really telling you to put your gun down, for real", I stated, she trembled, looking at the guy, then lowered the gun,

"Thank you", the Doctor beamed, "Ok, good, so now we're all calm",

"Who are you?", a woman questioned, the person from behind us,

"Taylor", Taylor introduced, "The Doctor and Megan", he pointed at us,

"What are you?", the first woman, I think her name was Keira asked, terrified,

"What do you mean? We're human, well, ish, most of us anyway", I answered,

"How'd you get on board", the guy asked,

"Passing ship", Taylor answered,

"There are no passing ships", the man scoffed,

"Well, just a little one, undetectable", the Doctor shrugged,

"There are no passing ships, not here", the other woman countered,

"Why, where are we?", I frowned,

"You really don't know", the man said,

"Don't listen to them, they're not real, how can they be?", Keira exclaimed,

"What are we then?", the Doctor asked,

"Ghosts", she answered,

"Why would we be ghosts?", I frowned,

"There was no way you could be on board, you must be another message", she mumbled,

"Keira, leave it", the other woman muttered,

"They have to be", Keira stated,

"Hmm", the Doctor frowned, eyeing the thermometer,

"I noticed that earlier, what is it?", I told him, looking around at the people,

"That's...wrong", he mumbled, then glanced up at the rest of them, "Where are we, you never said?", he questioned,

"The Sun", the other woman answered, shrugged. I paused, letting that information set in,

"Hmm?",

"We're on..Rosetta 54, first ship to be teleported into the sun", the man explained,

"What?", Taylor shook his head,

"Are you stupid?", Keira questioned, "We are in the sun, in thewalking to a computer and bringing up a holographic 3D image of the sun, and a red centre,

"Hang on, is this...are we in a spaceship, in the sun?", I chuckled,

"This is just impossible", Taylor scoffed,

"It's not funny", Keira exclaimed.

I paused, glancing at a picture of another boy, with a rosary around the frame, I narrowed my eyes, then looked at a locker thing on the other side of the room, 6 lockers, but there were 3 people.

"People have gone", I muttered,

"What?", Taylor frowned,

"Look, 6 lockers, 3 people", I told him, as everyone looked in the direction of the lockers, "And a memorial", I added, looking at the picture, Keira sighed and looked down.

"What's happened here?", the Doctor asked.

"However you've come on board, you need to leave", the man said, guiding Keira and the other woman away from us, he retreated back deeper into the ship,

"Don't you want to come?", I asked, frowning at them,

"I don't think you want us to", he mumbled.

Then the ship jolted and the lights went out, I gasped, reaching out for someone, I felt a shoulder, and then a warm hand grip it. I knew it was Taylor,

"Oh my God, we're gonna die, we're all gonn-", Keira sobbed,

"Shut up!", the woman growled,

"Doctor", Taylor mumbled,

"Hang..on", he replied, and I could hear the sonic whirring.

The lights went back on with a clamp, and the ship jolted again,

"What the hell is that?", I demanded over the sound of Keira's whimpering.

"I think we need to know more", the Doctor stated, staring at the man, who shook his head,

"You really don't", the man stated,

"Listen! There is something on this ship and it is going to roast you all", the Doctor growled, "And you know what it is, don't you?",

"It's coming", Keira mumbled, "It's going to kill us",

"We need to leave, now. Area 5, yeah?", the other girl said to the guy.

"Yeah", he mumbled,

I glanced at Taylor and the Doctor, "Area 5?", I suggested,

"Definitely", the Doctor replied, walking off.

"Leave us", the man said.

I sighed and strolled up to be alongside the man who was tending Keira, I looked around, taking everything in. Taylor glanced at the man,

"What's your name?", he asked him,

"Houston", the man said, I raised my eyebrows,

"Houston? Really?", I mumbled, "I suppose you get that joke a lot huh?", I said,

"What joke?", he frowned. I glanced at the Doctor and Taylor,

"Houston, we have a problem?", I mumbled, to blank faces, "No? Seriously, you don't have that anymore?",

"What do you mean anymore?", Keira asked,

"We're time travelers, we don't come from this time", Taylor explained,

"Yeah, we come from the 21st century, 2005", I said,

"That blue box back there is my ship, it can travel so we can get you off here", the Doctor explained, staring down Houston.

"We can't leave here, not when we're cursed", the other woman told us,

"Rachel", Houston hissed,

"It's not like they're gonna leave anyway, they wanna know what's going on", she retorted,

"What is going on?", I frowned,

"4 months ago something attacked this vessel", Rachel said,

"But...we're-", I began,

"In the sun, yeah, we know", she continued, "It still attacked us, destroyed out systems except for emergency support. Then we found 2 of our members dead straight after, we tried to find out what it was, did countless scans. Nothing came up",

"3 weeks later another one was dead, beside him on the wall was a message, we think it was from him", she explained,

"What did it say?", Taylor asked,

"You'll see", she muttered, leading us into Area 5, "This is where the latest person died", she said, immediately walking to her tent. I frowned,

"You're sleeping where the last person died", I questioned, "Why?",

"It's the safest place on the ship, no power losses, maximum security, the food supply is kept sterilized", Houston explained,

"Like whatever's doing this wants to torture us", Keira mumbled,

"Shush, now", Houston soothed,

"But she's got a point, it's like a taunt, like its forcing you to be reminded of what happened. It's cornered you into the one room that terrifies you the most", the Doctor said, "If anything I'd say it was an act of revenge", he mumbled,

"Where's the message", Taylor asked.

Rachel moved across the room and pulled down a sheet, revealing a wall, I took a step towards it, tilting my head. We all did, staring at the message.

"Blink twice if you want to live, breathe if you want to die", the Doctor read out, "What's it mean?",

"It's a poem", Taylor answered, "Lillian Armstrong",

"It's a death poem, it means no matter how many times you try to blink twice you're still gonna breath which means you're still gonna die", I explained, the Doctor looked at us oddly,

"We studied it, English Literature", Taylor mumbled,

"You really are from the past", Rachel commented,

"And the last victim wrote this", the Doctor asked,

"Adam, his name was Adam", Keira corrected,

"Adam was killed by something that somehow possessed him to write this", the Doctor continued, "So he must have been attractive to whatever did it-",

"Doctor, shush", Taylor muttered, noticing Keira's distraught expression,

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"If you stay here any longer, you'll become possessed, you'll die here", Houston said solemnly,

"Why don't you come with us?", I frowned, "Escape?",

"We can't leave, not anymore", Rachel replied, folding a massive sheet, "We're just don't know what's happening now, on this vessel, or to us", she said, then glanced at Houston and looked down, "We're put ourselves under quarantine, we're not going back to Earth", she stated,

"What?", I breathed,

"We don't know what this thing is", Houston insisted, "What it does, how it spreads. If we go back to Earth, there is every chance this thing is just going to follow us",

"You are sanctioning yourself on something you don't know", Taylor questioned,

"We don't know what else to do", he retorted,

"We will", the Doctor said firmly, "Electromagnetic structures", he stated,

"What?", Keira frowned.

The Doctor stared at Houston, "Electromagnetic structure, come on, I need them", he insisted,

"We don't have them", Houston frowned,

"You don't have electromagnetic structures on this ship", he exclaimed, "You managed to get yourselves in the heart of the sun without electro-", he stopped, sighed, "Oh",

"Oh?", I frowned, "Oh what?",

"This isn't your ship, is it?", he said, Houston looked uneasy,

"Of course it is", he stated, firmly,

"But you don't know how you got here", the Doctor countered,

"We do", Rachel insisted,

"This technology", the Doctor stating, moving around the room, examining things more clearly, he peered at objects, "Seismic bombs, radiation clusters", he listed, then pointed at one object,

"You've got Clardon igniters", he chuckled, "You don't even know what it is, how are you teleporting to the sun on something you can't understand", he questioned, "This isn't Earth tech",

"Something fell, from the sky", Keira mumbled, "It landing on a nuclear site, blew the whole thing up, and we found in the wreckage this vehicle", she explained,

"The thermometers", the Doctor muttered, "You would have never gotten them to that temperature without help", he told them, "Whatever fell wasn't human, yet you used it for a risky untested venture to the _sun. _You ignorance is almost as brilliant as your determination", he scoffed,

"Doctor, the reason for the deaths, is that because this is an alien ship?", I asked,

"Could be, maybe it's a sentient ship, maybe it's a virus, maybe it's the actual aliens. Who knows, maybe it's the sun", he guessed,

"The sun?", Taylor frowned,

"I met an angry sun once", he informed us, "The point is, if we don't find out who's ship this is, anything could happen", he stated,

"Anything could have happened for the past year", Rachel exclaimed, "Believe me, we can't do anything, this is it for us".

The ship thudded and jolted, I gasped, clinging to the side. There was this eerie deep sound, like a creature,

"Oh shit", I mumbled, staring around.

The air was still in the short moments after where all I could hear was whispering of a sort. It sounded like pipes hissing but I knew it was speech from the rhythm of it and the Doctor's expression.

I stared at the ceilings and walls as if they had the answers, then when it stopped I stared at the Doctor,

"You know what that was?", I asked,

"Oh my God", Keira wailed quietly,

"This ship is alive", he said, quietly,

"But what did it say?", I asked, "That sound, that was-",

"A warning", the Doctor stated, "I was right, this ship is sentient, it is alive and it wants us out", he continued, then started pacing, "This ship is a Ren ship, the ren people, they're not like us, they're more like gases, they float, they don't walk. And that's why the ship had no passengers on board", he sighed,

"Why?", Rachel asked,

"You said it landed on a nuclear site", I frowned, "Gas plus explosion, they would have died, right?", I looked at the Doctor,

"Right. It doesn't want us here, it's in pain, it's not used to this",

"That's why it killed", Keira growled,

"Ken's feed on mental emotion, that's why Adam and the others died, they were killed through their thoughts. Such pain is strong", the Doctor mused,

"And the writing on the wall?", Taylor said, "That was his thoughts, acting against him",

"Killing him with his own mind",

"Stop it", Keira hissed, glaring at us, "It is going to pick us off one by one and you're hear solving the sick puzzle for your own benefit",

"We're solving it to save you", Taylor retorted.

Then another wailing filled the air, I cringed and exclaimed, the noise really hurting me. I stumbled around, my ear drums in a permanent state of shock,

"Doc-Doctor!", I cried, "What the hell is that?",

"I don't...", he mumbled, then his eyes widened, "The TARDIS", he breathed,

"She's doing this", Taylor frowned,

"What's the TARDIS?", Houston asked,

"The ship is trying to hurt her, she's fighting back doing what's she's programmed to", he exclaimed,

"And that's bad?", Rachel frowned, over the noise. There was a clang and we all stumbled,

"She's programmed to destroy the threat", he explained, "We are in the threat, she'll destroy us", he said.

I stared at him, then the door behind us went red, "Run!", I called, sprinting away from whatever the hell a red door meant.

The Doctor in front, we ran through the corridors, trying to avoid falling we the ship thudded or when the noise became borderline unbearable. I panted, Taylor just in front as I swerved and bolted through the ship.

I gapsed and stopped suddenly, breathing deeply,

"Death, death, death, death" a low voice growled. At first I thought it was in my mind but the rest of them acknowledged this, they just didn't stop like it did.

"Death, death, death", I mumbled, making a whining noise,

"Meg!", the Doctor called, rushing back, "Meg, come on", he urged, "Ignore it",

"Death, death, death", I repeated, along with the voice. The Doctor frowned and stared at me, oddly, like he was thinking of something.

"You will die here, you will burn in the heart of the sun and your family will never know",

"What is that? Doctor, seriously who is that?", I breathed, resting on the wall,

"It's you", he stated, frowning at me, I started up,

"What?", I exclaimed,

"It's feeding on you, you're the next one", he sighed, taking my hand, "If we get to the TARDIS, she'll protect you", he dragged me along,

"She's fighting her own battles", I called, letting myself be dragged, then I cringed, "Doctor, my head!", I sobbed,

"I know",

"I can't...I can't", I continued, shaking my head,

"Not long, Meg, not long", he assured, pulling me past Taylor and the crew, we whizzed past, all heading for the TARDIS when the ship twisted and we were all flung to a side.

I cried out and thudded on a wall, groaning but getting up. I think the ship let me go because it was busy with the TARDIS.

I stood and stepped to the hallway, looking down to see this madly bright liquid heading our way,

"The TARDIS is ripping apart the ship", I exclaimed, staring at the sun's remnants,

"She's protecting us from the heat, but it won't last long, especially since she's dealing with the ship", the Doctor explain, running off. We got to the room the TARDIS was next to and ran through it.

I followed after the Doctor to see the TARDIS glowing red from the windows,

"No, no, no, no", the Doctor mumbled, fishing out his key,

"We can't all fit in there", Houston pointed out,

"We really don't have time for that", the Doctor commented, trying to unlock the door hastily. Three of us stumbled into the box but the others didn't, I sighed and poked my head out,

"Do you wanna burn out there or snuggle up in here", I questioned, then went back in.

I ran in and noticed the TARDIS rotor was red too, and it sounded sick,

"She's been through a lot today, Leadworth and now this", the Doctor exclaimed, "I'm sorry", he sighed, fiddling with the controls,

"Is she gonna be okay", Taylor asked,

"She'll be fine, she's got a Doctor", the Doctor assured, "Close the door", he exclaimed, staring at the trio at the door. Houston was dumbstruck and so was Keira so it left Rachel to close it.

"This isn't real, this is a nightmare", Keira sobbed,

"Why is everyone so pessimistic today?", the Doctor mumbled, "Everyone hold on!", he cried, "I really don't know what's going to happen",

"What?!", I exclaimed,

"3...2...1!", he bellowed.

Boom. Or crash, if you like. Whichever sounds best.

* * *

"Mmmmmm", I groaned, rolling my head back to see if it hurt less than leaning my head forward. It didn't, it probably hurt worse. I frowned and lifted my head up.

It took me a moment, but I finally saw that I was flung, half way across the staircase in the TARDIS console room. I sighed and then I suddenly tumbled down the rest off the step,

"Shit!", I exclaimed, causing the Doctor to groan and pulling himself up from beside the console panel,

"Ah, it worked", he mused. I sighed, getting to the end of the staircase.

"What worked?", Taylor asked, sliding up from the floor beside the pilot chair,

"What I did", the Doctor answered,

"Where are they?", I frowned,

"Downstairs", Taylor replied,

"Downstairs? What's down-", I looked down through the glass floor and frowned, watching Keira sitting on the swing chair with Rachel and Houston beside her, they were consoling her.

I glanced at Taylor and the Doctor,

"Ok, down there?", the Doctor called looking down,

"Yeah", Rachel answered, walking up the steps to the upper part, "I'm not even gonna ask what you did, I don't care. But thank you", she said. We all nodded, I looked at Keira who was holding the memorial picture of Adam,

"She was her little brother", Rachel said, looking down, "It was his first venture, he didn't even want to go. He just said she needed to be protected", she mumbled, "She's our captain, our boss, the leader", she stated, looking at her mournfully,

"She had the band", I said, looking at Keira's arm band,

"Adam said he was so proud of her", she replied, "She would have given over the band but we said she should keep it, so at least one person was happy. I guess a part of her had always wanted to stay on the ship, it was the only place she'd feel close to him".

I nodded, "Have you ever lost someone like that?", she asked, looking at me. I glanced back at Taylor and smiled to myself,

"Not anymore".

* * *

"This life you lead, Doctor", Houston mumbled, "It's...something", he sighed, then looked at Keira, being consoled by her family, "But I'm glad you came, gave her a chance to feel love", he said, nodding to Keira.

"Hey, do yourselves a favour, if anything else falls from the sky, give it to some people called UNIT, eh?", he suggested, "Come on, save the world",

"We will", Rachel said, walking to us and smiling, "And thank you".

I grinned and looked at Keira, giving her a small sympathetic nod, "Bye", I said, warmly and then took one glance at the future Earth and walked in the TARDIS.

I strolled slowly up to the main bit, taking my time, watching my feet.

"-horrible, completely. God, it killed us", Taylor said, mid-speech as he walked in the TARDIS alongside the Doctor,

"You humans are so cute", the Doctor chuckled, I turned and smiled,

"What?",

"You know when Miss Redi showed us the size of the universe on that YouTube clip, how scary it was", Taylor told me,

"Oh, yeah", I sighed, "It showed us the earth, right, then it just kept showing us bigger stars and it just kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger", I spoke animatedly, "It was so horrible, because we are so tiny",

"Urgh, I don't even want to think about it", Taylor shuddered,

"Drifting away from that..", the Doctor began, "Velusian ice cream?", he suggested,

"Oh, is it that...green one, the one we had on Pier? Because I'm not vomiting again", I cringed,

"No, no that was Velto ice cream", Taylor said, shaking his head.

"Oh, remember when the Doctor ate it and it-

"Came out of his nose", Taylor chuckled along with me, I laughed out loud as the Doctor rolled his eyes, piloting the TARDIS,

"And the waitress", I prompted,

"Oh the one with the dress", he asked,

"Yeah, and she just got so pissed, and she went all red and-"

"Exploded!".

We exploded into laughter, I was leaning on the railing to control my tears, "Oh shit, oh, my belly hurts", I complained, holding it,

"It's your own fault", the Doctor scolded strolling past us and to the doors, "Come on, Velusian ice cream",

"That was actually hilarious", Taylor muttered, walking down the steps.

I let a little laugh out and followed him down,

"Oh, God, remember that day, Lauren and Daniel locked themselves...".

* * *

**Trailer for next chapter coming up on Wednesday xx.**


	19. Sweaty Palms Trailer

**Sorry, posted a little late.**

**Anyway, this is a trailer and a little preview for my No. 1 reviewer Tangzilla. **

* * *

_Next Time - Sweaty Palms._

* * *

__"You left me, you abandoned me, all of us...and the worst thing is I was fine. I was...so fine without you. And then you come back and you make me see what I'm missing and it's not fair".__

* * *

_"Who's this?",_

_"You don't want to know",_

* * *

_"So it's a lottery, we send them back and all the missing return, or we send them back and all the missing die", _

_"Pretty much"._

* * *

_"People are losing their shadows",_

_"What is that, like a mark, or a sign",_

* * *

_"This isn't a safe place, it hasn't been for years".__  
_

* * *

_"INITIATE"_

* * *

_"3"_

_"Do not let go!"._

_"2"._

_"Taylor!"._

_"1"._

_..._

_"Shhh."_

* * *

**And for my beautiful readers out there, a little preview scene for the next chapter: Sweaty Palms.**

**Megan gets a blast from the past when she get home from the cinema.**

I walked through my estate, getting out my keys to get into the building, I strolled up the ramp and then, once in the building, I climbed the steps, two at a time. I don't know why I do two at a time. It's not like it's easy for me, I have short legs, I guess I do it to feel taller.

I went to my main door and opened it, "Hey, I'm back!", I called,

"Come in the living room!", Jamie called back.

I frowned, I was usually left to do my own thing, hmm. After I shut the door I was middway through taking of my shoes when something beeped in my pocket, I pulled it out to reveal the Doctor's sonic. Oopps, he'll be wanting that back, I sighed and put it in my pocket before going into the living room.

I walked in and saw a man, sitting on the sofa, feeling uncomfortable, Jamie and Sean were standing watching this man with anger or confusion, I couldn't tell.

"Megan..", Sean began,

"Err..hello", I said to the man,"What?", I asked, confused when Sean brought me closer to himself, "what is it, what's wrong?",

"Megan", the man spoke up. I frowned at him, I felt like I should have recognised him, his face brought back memories,

"This is Dad", Jamie muttered.


	20. Sweaty Palms

**I'm really leaving these updates till late in the night, aren't I? And I need my beauty sleep. Anyway promise to update earlier in the day. **

**However I won't be updating next week, too much going on. I know that sounds harsh, but I really want to make these chapters worth the wait and there's not point rushing them through this busy week and then presenting you with a rubbish chapter. **

**Also, I should explain that Meg is from 2005, and as you know 2005 is the Eccleston/Tennant era. The 11th Doctor has to travel to 2005 everytime he picks up Megan or Taylor. **

**So there may be a couple of episode that cross with Eccleston episodes, there may be mentions or passing remarks. See if you spot them, I may put them in, still not sure.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Abi xx.**

* * *

I had to switch hands every so often because for some reason, our palms get sweaty unnecessarily. Why our palms? It's so annoying and it's even more annoying when you're hanging onto to a railing for dear life with only two sweaty hands as your prevention from dying.

And another thing, my arms were _killing. _Really really hurting. I was just glad my brothers forced my to do a bit of weight lifting, I'm sure this onslaught would have hurt more if I was completely untrained.

"Hold on", the Doctor called, quietly from his railing.

"What did you think I was doing?", I snapped annoyed, I groaned flexed my hands one after the other,

"It's kinda your fault, you know", he mumbled, glancing down at the Dalek fleet below that were still surprisingly unaware of what was going on above them.

"Well, if the motorbike wasn't for renting why did they put it there? I only assumed",

"You stole the bike, it doesn't matter whether it was for rent or not", he whispered,

"How does stealing a bike make us hanging over a dormant Dalek fleet my fault?",

"Would you like me to remind you?", he hissed back, I rolled my eyes just as a couple Dalek glided through the floor, I think they were guards or security. We were very high up so it would be unlikely that they'd hear if we spoke normally but we weren't taking any chances.

My phone chimed and buzzed in my coat pocket, I blinked and looked at the Doctor,

"What's that?",

"It's my-my phone", I muttered, he frowned at me as I adjusted one hand in the railing,

"No, don't answer it", he said,

"It could be important",

"More than this?", he hissed, nodding to the Daleks below,

"Well", I shrugged, fishing out my phone.

"Don't. Meg, Megan", he warned,

"Hello?",

_"Hey, Meg",_

"Hi Laur", I beamed, I heard the Doctor tut and glanced down,

_"What you up to?",_ she asked,

"Oh, not much", I answered,

_"You heard about Cat and Jake?",_

"What? Are they going out?", I asked,

_"Yeah, finally, right?",_

"God, I was actually willing to bey my life that this wouldn't have happened", I mumbled.

_"So listen, you busy now?",_ she asked

"Nah, no..I'm not...I'm not busy", I answered,

"Oh my God", the Doctor mouthed rolling his eyes,

_"So do you wanna go out, me and Emmanuel and Taylor are going to the cinema, figured you could keep Emmanuel company so me and Taylor could..you know...talk?",_

"What-like...like now?", I stammered ,

_"Well yeah, movie starts at 8",_

"Eight-eight o'clock, yeah, err...right, that'll be eight o'clock on the...",

_"Today",_ she said slowly,

"Right so the tenth..third...",

_"6th..",_

"6th of Sept...bruary?",

_"December",_

" 6th of December, 2005, right yes, so you saw me yesterday, yeah at college",

_"You're being weird, are you ok?",_

"Yeah, no I'm..", I glanced down at the herd of Daleks from which I was dangling above, "I'm fine..yeah, did..does Taylor know about this?",

_"Yeah, though he said you might be difficult to get hold of, dunno why",_

"Oh, that's weird",

_"Ok, so you can come yeah? Streatham Odeon?", _

"Definitely", I nodded, "I will definitely be there",

"_Great, I'll see you",_

"I'll see you", I beamed, then disconnected the call and my smile dropped. I glanced at the Doctor, who was practically glaring at me,

"Feel better?",

"...we should see Avengers",

"Megan, situation at hand. Please!", he exclaimed...a little too loudly. And as if on cue all the Daleks swiveled their head upwards and looked at us, I gaped,

"Ok...situation at hand...we are fucked", I stated,

"...Yeah", he nodded.

They all as one looked at both of us, and I think they were considering what to do with us,

"INITIATE", they all stated. My eyes widened,

"Initiate, wha- what do they mean, initiate, what are they going to initiate, Doctor. Why are they saying that?", I rambled,

"Ok, Meg, cool it. Breathe..ok. In. Out. In. Out", he soothed.

I was breathing in and out on his commands, "This...isn't...working", I panted out,

"Look up", he stated.

I did so and noticed these massive circular thingys, "What...is that..air-con?",

"Machines need to cool down, this is the only room in the whole station where their guns don't work, this is..like recreation, for them to cool down. Literally", he informed me.

"Is...is that what they're..oh my God. The Daleks are using air-con against us?", I exclaimed,

"Shhh",

"Well, being quiets not gonna do much now!", I hissed, then I heard a clang and a breeze pushed me down, "Oh..shit...".

The metal bar that I was clinging onto thudded and jolted, "Ahh..my God, what do I do? What do I do?", I mumbled,

"Err..ok, Meg, move down the pipe to the end", the Doctor said,

"The end? That's the weakest bit", I argued, then there was the clang again,

"Exactly, go to it and pull it down as best you can", he said,

"So I fall?", I asked,

"So you swing", he corrected,

"Swing straight into that wall", I grumbled, moving down the pipe.

"Swing into...that delivery hatch", he said, "Do not let go", he ordered,

"Thanks for that useless bit of information there", I retorted.

He rolled his eyes then struggled to get his sonic out of his pocket using his teeth, he grunted and wriggled as I tugged hard on the weakening pipe,

"Ah, got it", he said. The air increased strength as if the Daleks were onto us,

"What's on the other side of the delivery hatch",

"Oh..err...that's the second part of my plan", he said,

"And what happens in the second part?", I growled,

"We find out what's on the other side of the delivery hatch", he said,

"Can we have a new second part please?", I muttered, gripping the piping,

"Ready?", he asked, with a sonic in his mouth, pointing it at the hatch,

"Don't drop it", I warned him, he nodded,

"Okay", his voice was muffled, "3...2...1", he found the button, just as the piping had all it could take and was yanked of.

I swung.

* * *

"_You even ready?", _Taylor's voice mumbled from the TARDIS speakers,

"Yeeess", I replied, putting on my laces, the Doctor was down below, fiddling with the TARDIS,

"_Where were you?", _he asked,

"Some place called Three of Two", I answered,

"_Right, anything happen?", _

"Why does anything have to happen? Can't we have just a normal safe trip", I questioned, tying up my hair,

"...",

I sighed, "We ran into Daleks", I mumbled quietly,

_"And...",_

"We got captured",

_"And...",_

"I had a lock of my hair stuck on a national flag",

"_What?",__  
_

"I know, apparently those people worship hair, they can't grow it. It's like fake boobs, they need implants", I explained,

"_That's hilarious, did you get paid?", _

"...no, I should've got paid, you know", I mused.

The TARDIS landed with a jolt that made me stumble slightly, squealing,

"We're here!", the Doctor called from down below,

"Right, I'll see you in a bit Taylor", I said,

_"Bye..", _he said, then hung up.

"Ok, you ready", the Doctor asked walking up the steps,

"Yeah", I said.

He raised his eyebrows and walked up to me, removing the metal collar that was clamped at me from when I was captured,

"Oh, oopps",

"Enjoy it, yeah?", he smiled, I nodded, then pause and looked at him with doubt,

"You sure you've got the right place?", I asked,

"Yeah, of course I have", he assured, I raised my eyebrows but said nothing else. I turned and left the TARDIS, then blinked at my surroundings...this wasn't Streatham.

I turned and walked back,

"Oh come on, I got the right place", he protested, seeing me come back in,

"Nope, come and look", I said, then walked back out.

I looked at the very Victorian looking town we had arrived in, I frowned and turned to see a crowd of people,

"Ah..", the Doctor mumbled, "Streatham, 1838, coronation of her majesty Queen Victoria", he explained,

"It's her coronation today?", I asked, looking interested,

"You have to be at the cinema", he scolded,

"Yeah, but in about 150 years, what are we gonna do to pass the time?", I asked, smirking at him.

He beamed and took my hand, pulling me into more trouble.

* * *

_6th December 2005 - 8:05_

I jogged through the streets of Streatham, crossing the lights at the forbidden red man and skipping to the cinema where I saw Lauren talking to Taylor, engrossed in the conversation, I smiled and strolled up to them hands in my pocket,

"Oh, there she is", Lauren mumbled, "Hey", she beamed,

"Hi", I nodded, running a hand through my wet hair,

"Ohh..why's your hair wet?", she asked, leaning back from the water spillage,

"Oh...I took a quick shower, didn't have time to..you know, dry it, hi Taylor", I said, noticing him looking at me weirdly,

"Hey...Emmanuel's getting the tickets", he said,

"Taking him long though", Lauren frowned, "I'll go check", she said, walking up the steps to the building.

I smiled at Taylor, innocently, "5 minutes late, huh?", he mused,

"Yeah", I shrugged,

"Where did you go?", he asked,

"Nowhere", I mumbled,

"Why's your hair wet?", he questioned,

"I said it was a quick shower",

"When I called you, you said you were ready", he pointed out, I struggled to find a rebuttal for that,

"I...I went to Victorian England", I admitted,

"And the hair?",

"I was drenched in her Majesty's royal bath water", I mumbled,

"Clean or dirty?",

"Clean, she said I deserved the cleanest",

"You mean you met her", Taylor exclaimed,

"Met who?", Lauren asked, just behind,

"Oh, err, Taylor's...girlfriend", I said, but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Why did I say that, why that? Out of everything I could possibly say. Even Taylor frowned at me.

Lauren just smiled, innocently, "Oh, you have a girlfriend?", she asked,

"Err...well, yeah, yeah, I do", Taylor stuttered, clearly taking by surprise,

"Right, cool", Lauren beamed, "We need to go in so..", she said, walking up the steps, me and Taylor followed behind. Taylor slapped my arm,

"What the hell?", he hissed, quietly,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say", I said,

"You go with that? Meg?",

"Well, you could have improvised-",

"You can't tell me to fucking-",

"You shouldn't let me talk-",

"Improvise with girlfriend-",

We argued, quietly behind Lauren and engaged in a cat fight, slapping each others hand till Lauren turned and we stopped immediately.

* * *

I walked through my estate, getting out my keys to get into the building, I strolled up the ramp and then, once in the building, I climbed the steps, two at a time. I don't know why I do two at a time, it's not like it's easy for me, I have short legs, I guess I do it to feel taller.

I went to my main door and opened it, "Hey, I'm back!", I called,

"Come in the living room!", Jamie called back.

I frowned, I was usually left to do my own thing, hmm. After I shut the door I was middway through taking of my shoes when something beeped in my pocket, I pulled it out to reveal the Doctor's sonic. Oopps, he'll be wanting that back, I sighed and put it in my pocket before going into the living room.

I walked in and saw a man, sitting on the sofa, feeling uncomfortable, Jamie and Sean were standing watching this man with anger or confusion, I couldn't tell.

"Megan..", Sean began,

"Err..hello", I said to the man,"What?", I asked, confused when Sean brought me closer to himself, "what is it, what's wrong?",

"Megan", the man spoke up. I frowned at him, I felt like I should have recognised him, his face brought back memories,

"This is Dad", Jamie muttered.

I blinked, frowning at Jamie, "So-sorry what?", I asked,

"I'm your dad, Meg", the man said, looking at me closely,

"Oh..oh, right, no..umm, you see I don't have dad, just my brothers, so you've probably got the wrong family", I told him,

"Meg..", Sean sighed,

"No, because it wouldn't make sense, wouldn't it? For him to be our dad, I mean, it's..that's wrong, right? It is wrong", I asked them. They avoided my confused gaze, all three of them, I frowned and looked down, "...oh", I mumbled,

"I don't understand why you are here", Sean said firmly,

"I came to see you", he said,

"After how long?", Jamie scoffed, "What difference can you make?",

"After mum died we used most of our inheritance buying a laywer that would help us keep Meg", Sean said, "They were going to take her away from us",

"I know", the man mumbled, "I know that",

"That's not enough", Jamie spat, "You can just stay out of our lives",

"I want to talk to Meg, fine you guys don't want to hear from me but I have to talk to her", he insisted,

"She doesn't want to talk to you", Sean scoffed, "Do you Meg?",

I looked up and stared him in the eye, "You are not my dad, ok? A dad is someone who would care for me, been there for me, loved me and raised me, you didn't do any of those things so you are not my dad", I stated,

"I was ill when she died", he tried,

"Don't start with the excuses", I groaned,

"No. You don't understand, I was so sick...and I needed a doctor", he stated. I paused, frowning at him, "So can I please talk to you?",

"Meg, just say no so he can leave", Jamie said, uninterested,

"..I wanna talk to him", I stated, not looking at my brothers,

"What?", Jamie breathed,

"It's not fair", I defended, "You were older, you had time to know him, I was 6, I was a baby", I said, "I just want to speak to him, why can't I do that?", I said,

"Megan, he isn't anything to you",

"He is my biological father. He isn't much, but he's still something", I argued, "Let us go to..I don't know, the cafe down the road, just to talk", I pleaded, "15 minutes", I smiled. Sean glared at our dad and then looked at Jamie,

"You'd better be worth it", he spat to our dad, then sighed and looked at me, "I don't know why you want this, 15 minutes, the cafe across the road, then come straight home and he better not be with you", he ordered, I beamed and hugged him tightly, "And get me a doughnut", he added, hugging me back, I laughed a little.

I leaned back and glanced at Jamie who raised his eyebrows expectantly, I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly too, closed my eyes contently. This was my family. They were all I needed.

* * *

I smiled at Pedro, the owner of the Portuguese cafe across the road, I leaned on the counter, glancing at my dad, who's sat on the table,

"Hey Pedro", I said, resting my head on the glass table,

"Oh, Megan, where have you been, I've been saving cakes all week and no one to give it to", he complained, light heartedly,

"I've been busy, come on, A-levels, university applications. Its a hard life out there",

"Oh, A-levels she says, what do you need A-levels, I thought you were coming to work with me", he retorted, I chuckled looking down, "Ah, you remember when you were little, you'd toddle in and ask me if you could work here, remember what I said?",

"You said, the minute I reach the height of the counter I need to get behind the till and start selling cakes", I stated, "I was like 8",

"I don't forget these things Megan",

"Tell you what, the minute I reach the height of the ceiling, I'll come and work with you", I said, "Can I have two, the usual?",

"Two, who've you got?", he asked, looking over my shoulder and frowning at the guy looking at me, "Who's that huh?",

"Little nosey, don't you think", I replied, "He's umm..my biological father",

"Your father", he frowned, getting the cakes,

"Yeah, little bit, yeah. Anyway thanks Pedro", I smiled, taking the cakes and bringing them to our table.

I sat down opposite him and put the cake in front of him, he frowned at the cake,

"Has that got nuts?", he asked,

"Yeah", I nodded, taking a bite,

"You're allergic to nuts", he stated. I looked at him, pausing a moment, then looked down at my cake,

"That's Jamie", I mumbled, prodding the cake,

"Oh, Meg-",

"It's fine, I mean you haven't been here for like 11 years, anyone would get mixed up", I muttered,

"I am sorry".

I looked at him, analysing as I always did, then cleared my throat, "Do you know about the Doctor?",

"Yeah, and you?",

"How do you know I know?",

"I work in the government and there are things they are hiding from the public, a lot of things. I accidentally stumbled on a file about some people called UNIT",

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce", I nodded, taking another bite, "They've got files on me, you saw them, I take it?",

"You work alongside the Doctor and Captain...Jack Harkness?",

"Work? It's not a job mate, I'm 17", I corrected,

"Do your brothers know?", he asked,

"Course they don't, at least twice a week I travel in a blue box with an alien from God knows where, to God knows where. I meet so many creature, dangerous and life threatening, do you really think they'll let me do that?",

"I wouldn't", he mumbled, fiddling with his cake.

"And then on occasion I work for an taskforce outside of government knowledge that almost always ends up in someone getting hurt or almost dying", I added, unnecessarily. I sighed and looked outside the street. In my coat pocket the sonic buzzed, my eyes widened feeling it, "What's that?",

"Ummm", I mumbled, high pitched,

It buzzed again, and I cursed and pulled out the sonic, it glowed, really brightly,

"What..the hell?", he frowned, staring at it, "What is that, Meg?",

"It is..complicated", I sighed and stuffed it in my pocket, "Forget about it, it doesn't matter, why were you looking into UNIT at all",

"We study faults in systems, personnel, that stuff. And we found a file on a town in Cays",

"We?",

"Me and a couple guys from work", he answered, "People have been missing, gone missing from this town. Little place north of Sheffield, anyway, thing is, all these people, they go, but they don't leave",

"What?", I frowned, shaking my head,

"It's hard to explain, I don't know how. My friend, Craig, he's gone to visit the town, he has some family in there he went to get them out. When he gets back he'll explain", he said, leaning back on his chair.

I zoned out through his speech, I was looking over his shoulder at the TARDIS that had materialized, I stood up from my chair and looked out the window,

"Meg?",

"Sorry, just, you know what that is, yeah?", I asked, nodding to the TARDIS, he turned and frowned,

"Seen it before", he said, standing up. I glanced at him and then left the shop, heading straight for the TARDIS. I jogged up to the box, reaching for the handle when it swung open, revealing a frowning Doctor,

"Who's this?", he asked, looking at the man behind me, I scoffed and headed in,

"You don't wanna know, you really don't", I mumbled, pushing past him. I smiled at Amy,

"Hey", I said,

"Heya, Taylor's in the bathroom", she informed,

"What the..?".

I turned and looked at him, the Doctor closing the TARDIS and frowning at the stranger in the TARDIS,

"You followed me in?", I stated, confused,

"You just walked off. Meg, it's...it's bigger", he breathed,

"I thought you knew", I frowned,

"I read, I didn't believe", he scoffed,

"Oh, well, you see there's your problem",

"Megan?", the Doctor exclaimed, "Who?", he said, pointing to Daniel. I decided on calling him Daniel now, that was his name. I wouldn't call him Dad. "And I want the sonic, I know you have it", he added,

"You put it in my pocket and then forgot about it", I retorted,

"Anyway", Amy interrupted, then smiled at Daniel, "Sorry but who are you?"

"I'm-",

"Meg", Taylor beamed walking in, then he froze, narrowing his eyes, "Why the hell is your dad here?!".

"Dad?", the Doctor and Amy frowned,

"He's...Meg, he's your Dad?", Amy questioned, looking at him,

"Yeah, guess so", I mumbled,

"How do you know?", the Doctor asked Taylor,

"He's seen photo's of him, amazing memory though Taylor", I explained, then walked around the console, looking down, "Yeah, my dad on board the TARDIS, came to visit", I said,

"Why now?", Taylor asked, almost angrily,

"I found something, something on UNIT and her name cropped up", Daniel explained, looking at us, "And there's this...thing that's happening in a town, people are missing and I thought she could help", he shrugged, "And you lot too, because I've read about you Doctor, what you do. And if I had right to be concerned over Meg, I would ask about her safety, but I left",

"Exactly", I said, "You left".

The atmosphere went stale, the 5 of us pondering over what to do next, I sighed and pulled out the Doctor's sonic, throwing it to him,

"Ok..", the Doctor mumbled, "Thanks, Daniel, we'll look into whatever that thing is, where would you like to be dropped off",

"I wanna stay, I wanna help", he said,

"Doubt you could help", Taylor remarked, I nudged him,

"I just...I want to see what life she leads. How bad it is. I know I can't exactly stop her, but I just need to know", he pleaded.

"Your call, Meg", the Doctor shrugged, piloting the TARDIS. I rolled my eyes and went to the railings,

"Stay if you want", I said,

"Meg, you sure?", Amy inquired, doubtfully,

"The man wants to know", I answered, then looked at Daniel, "Might want to hold on to something", I suggested, then looked over my shoulder at the Doctor, "I don't know why you can't just learn to drive properly".

"More fun this way", he replied.

* * *

The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS, moving so we could too, I looked around at the blandish,

"It actually bloody moves", Daniel breathes, "This is amazing, you could sell this for a mint", he chuckled. We all stopped and looked at him, frowning deep frowns.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and followed on after the Doctor, alongside Taylor,

"You really want him coming?", Taylor asked,

"I don't even know", I shrugged, "I just didn't want him not to come",

"Right", Taylor laughed, "Makes sense".

The Doctor did a swift scan of the area, then scowled at the sonic's readings, "So, tell me Daniel. What do you know?",

"Not a lot, I told Meg, I have this friend, he's in the town now he'll explain it better",

"But you don't know anything?", Amy asked,

"People have been going missing, but they don't go", he said, deep in thought, "It's like, like if a husbands wife goes, but then he still smells her perfume in the house, or her chairs been sat on or her make up muddled with. Like she was still there. And then only occasionally, people have saying that they feel their lost ones. They feel their presence",

"Bit superstitious", Taylor mumbled,

"But it's more than superstition, because people have been seeing them",

"Everyone sees their loved ones", Amy argued,

"Not the relatives, normal people, everyday, they just appear. The dead appear and then go", he said. I looked around the street we were walking through,

"Doctor", Amy began, "Where do we start?", she asked, sporting a confused look, like me and Taylor.

"Daniel?", some guy said, "Thought you weren't coming till the 17th?", he frowned. Daniel smiled at the guy,

"Oh, got a lift", he said, clapping the guy round the back as a friendly hello,

"Craig, I'm guessing?", I stated, looking at the guy,

"The very same, who are you?",

"She's my daughter", Daniel answered, "And these are her friends", he pointed to Amy, Taylor and the Doctor. I smiled and shook Craig's hand,

"I need to know a bit more about what's going on", the Doctor said, "Daniel reckons you know more", he quirked an eyebrow, challenging him,

"I've been looking into it and- sorry, who are you? Here I am ready to tell you all this, don't even know your name, or who you are exactly", Craig frowned, I side-glanced Amy and Taylor, feeling awkward,

"The Doctor", the Doctor grinned,

"Doctor who?",

"Just the Doctor", he shrugged,

"Oh, I bet he loves saying that", I murmured to Amy,

"Says it all the time", she replied folding her arms. I rolled my eyes as the Doctor and Craig begun the routine questioning of the Doctors name, "Hey", Amy said, looking at a house. Me and Taylor followed her line of sight, we saw a semi-detached house with all the lights off, except the top right window. It's lights were flashing in a rhythm,

"What the...?", I mumbled,

"It's Morse", Taylor said, I looked at him,

"What?",

"Morse code", he answered, staring at the light,

"You know Morse code?", Amy asked, holding back a smile,

"Yeah", he shrugged,

"Been bored recently", I remarked. He rolled his eyes and watched the lights,

"err...w..a-t-c-h. Watch, that's watch. T-h..e, the. S-h..a-d-o-w-s. Shadows", he murmured,

"Watch the shadows", I frowned,

"T-h-e-y, they, r. They are. C-o-m-i-n-g. They are coming. B-r-i-n-g. U-s. B...err..a-c-k. That's back, bring us back", he said. The lights flashed on one more time and then we saw a silhouette of a figure, watching us from the window, deathly still. Then the lights turned of again.

I gasped and stared, wide-eyed. "Watch the shadows, they are coming, bring us back", Amy concluded,

"What?", the Doctor asked, looking at us, "What is it, what's happened?",

"Shadows", I mumbled, stepping forward a little, "Doctor it was-",

"Doctor, are you coming?", Craig called,

"Coming where?", Amy frowned,

"He's gonna show me some files on this town, what did you lot see?", he pressed,

"Someone...they were..", Taylor began, "Standing by the window of that house, and they were communicating in Morse code",

"What did they say?", he asked,

"Watch the shadows. They are coming. Bring us back", I muttered,

"Shadows?", the Doctor repeated, "Oh God, this isn't good",

"Do you know what it mean?", Taylor asked,

"Doctor, clocks ticking", Craig sighed walking up to us,

"Who lives in that house?", I asked, nodding to the house,

"Oh, err, I think some young adults, in their 20s, they have a flat share thing going on", he murmured, "Doctor, please, there isn't time", Craig said to him,

"Come on you lot", the Doctor said, walking off,

"No, but the house", I said, "Someone was in there, they might be in trouble",

"Trust me, Meg, going in there isn't going to help. Especially if the shadows are what I think they are", he explained,

"We have to check, we can't just leave. You heard the message, whoever they were they were really scared and asking for help", Taylor pointed out.

The Doctor weighed his options and then groaned, chucking the sonic at me, "You get in, immediately find the electricity box and sonic the switches. Setting 34. Turn on all the lights", he ordered, "Setting 34. First thing you do, ok?",

"Why, what's in the darkness?", Amy asked,

"You don't want to know", he sighed, and keep checking your shadows, make sure there is only one of them, if you see two-",

"2 shadows?", Taylor scoffed,

"If you see two shadows call me",

"You don't have a phone", I frowned,

"Phone the sonic",

"I need the sonic",

"Oh, just..phone Amy, she'll be with me",

"She will?", Amy frowned,

"You and Taylor go look in the house. Be careful",

"And me", Daniel said,

"You don't need to care for me, Daniel", I sighed,

"I know", he said, smiling.

"Good luck you three", the Doctor said as we parted ways, "And keep an eye on your shadows!", he called.

* * *

We strolled up to the house, sizing up the rooms. I scrunched my nose in thought,

"Ok, two floors, looks like 2 bedrooms on this side", I mumbled, walking up the door, "The person was on that top window",

"It's a bathroom", Taylor pointed out. I nodded and got out the sonic,

"How does that thing work, then?", Daniel asked,

"Psychic interface, just point and think", I answered, activating it. The door unlocked swiftly.

I glanced at both of them and lead the way in, the house had an alarm on the side and it was flashing, I put up the sonic and pressed it again, disabling it. I blew out a breath and looked around into the darkness.

Electricity box had to be there somewhere,

"Meg", Taylor called, I turned to see him beside the box, he opened it for me and I adjust the settings on the sonic, pointing it at the box. The whole house illuminated,

"Let there be light", I mumbled, waiting to see if anyone was in the house,

"Hello?", Taylor called. Daniel glanced back at us, breathing deeply,

"Is it always like this?",

"On occasion", I mumbled walking forward.

"Bathroom?", Taylor suggested,

"Yeah", I sighed.

We slowly walked up the steps, the stairs creaking as weight was forced upon it. Even though the lights were on it was still so bloody scary. I breathed deeply, slowly heading up the stairs, Daniel and Taylor just behind me.

A figure appeared at the top of the staircase, shocking all three of us. I stumbled back on my feet, retreating immediately,

"Shit",

"Why are you here?", she rasped,

"Shit", I mumbled again, then cleared my throat, "Err, hello",

"You shouldn't be here, leave", she whispered, loud enough for us to hear.

The lights behind us flickered out, making us turn rapidly, then turn back. I was half expected her to disappear but she was still there,

"Who are you?", Taylor questioned, just beside me on the staircase. I could hear my dads- no, Daniel breathing increase,

"I'm dead", she answered,

"Not really the answer I was getting at-",

"This isn't a safe place, it hasn't been for years", she stated,

"Since..",

"The shadows", she mumbled, "They took our shadows, then they took us",

"What?",

"Look at me", she said, "Really look", she urged.

My eyes glazed over her, every nook and cranny, everything. I frowned, not getting it,

"Why, what's wrong-",

"Oh", Taylor mumbled, "Megan, look",

"I am", I replied, annoyed,

"Really look", he insisted,

"Her shadow", Daniel frowned,

"What about it?",

"There isn't one", the girl stated. I glanced at the floor and then all around the girl, looking for any shadow, I shook my head,

"No, that can't-",

"I am standing in a lit corridor and there is no shadow", she stated, "Which means..I'm not gonna last very long", she quietly sobbed. I sighed and took a step to her, "No!", she exclaimed, "Stay back, they might get to you",

"We need to call him", Taylor mumbled,

"He said call him if we have 2 shadows", I stated, Taylor gave me a look and then pulled out his phone. I looked back at the girl,

"How do you know you're dead?", I questioned her,

"It happens to everyone, first they take their shadow, then they take them-",

"Doctor?", Taylor said,

"It took my friends, it took my boyfriend",

"What is it?", Daniel asked,

"I don't know, but-", she frowned, "But sometimes, it's like I can see them, my Davie, and Alice and Crystal, like they're here, but they're not",

"Hallucinations?", Daniel shrugged,

"We've found someone, she says she gonna die soon", Taylor continued in the background,

"It's not halluncinations, he was here, I saw him", she defended,

"Seriously", Taylor mumbled into the phone.

"Ahhh", a voice cried, from the kitchen, I frowned and looked down the staircase,

"Taylor what's that?", I asked, seeing as only he could directly see,

"Ahhhh", it breathed,

"It's him, it's my Davie", the girl sobbed rushing down the stairs, I rushed after her, and stumbled in front of the kitchen,

"Ahh..urghh", the ghost breath, trying to find it's feet. I saw it, it had the shape of a human and it was developing an facial image, it was morphing into a man that I presumed was the girls boyfriend,

"Hey, girl", I hissed, just behind her,

"Davie",

"Doctor, there's something here", Taylor exclaimed, "I don't know",

"Oh Jesus", Daniel breathed,

"That is not your Davie, he's gone", I told her,

"It looks like him, it smells like him, it walks like him", she sobbed,

"What the hell is a Vastra Nervada?", Taylor exclaimed into the phone,

"What?", I called over my shoulder,

"He says run, just run now, get the girl",

"Aman...aa", the ghost breath,

"Alrighty then, come on", I said pulling the girl away,

"No! No! Davie!", she cried, struggling, Daniel went to help me by lifting her over his shoulder,

"Let's go, go!", he exclaimed, urging me out. I blinked at him, then glanced at Taylor before running out.

We ran out of the house, away from the weird creepy ghost, we ran away from the house, passing the Doctor who was running in our direction. I thought he was running towards us but instead he just ran to the house. I frowned and called after him,

"Hey!", I shouted,

"Doctor you don't wanna go in there",

"Davie!", the girl yelled, as Daniel set herself on the floor. I sighed as Amy got to our side panting,

"He's just gonna...run in...there?", she panted, holding her waist,

"Err..", I mumbled, then turned to the girl, "Hey, girl",

"Let me go!", she exclaimed,

"Was it you, at the window, with the Morse code?", I asked,

"What? No!", she cried,

"Who was it then?".

She sniffed, and looked at the house, "Davie could do Morse code, had an obsession with it. Said it may come in handy, one of these days", she mused,

"He was up in that bathroom, then suddenly down without going through the staircase", Daniel questioned,

"See, ghost", I stated,

"Not ghost", Amy said,

"What?",

"Not ghost", she repeated, "The Doctor thinks he knows what it was, said it was a spirit, from some planet called Messaline. They had a war, wanted to start again, new world, new species",

"New species?",

"They have the power to..err, do some..big fancy word the Doctor said that I can't remember", she mumbled, "But basically, they can revert back to their birth form, take a living being and incorporate their body", she explained,

"Like a shape shifter", I guessed,

"Bit more advanced".

The Doctor burst out of the house, rushing towards us, "Sonic, sonic, sonic sonic", he cried, I gasped and threw him his trusty wand. He caught it with ease and faced the house,

"Update", he said, staring at the house, as we all did,

"What have you done?", Taylor asked,

"Update", he pressed,

"Basically, people are losing their shadows",

"Of course, not Vashta Nerada, why did I even mention that?", he mumbled,

"What?, Daniel frowned,

"So what is that then, losing you're shadow, like a mark, or a sign",

"It symbolizes death", the girl spoke up, "Anyone who has ever lost their shadow has died", she mumbled,

"Oh, who are you?", the Doctor asked,

"Amanda", she answered. I bit my lip, we'd never asked her name, oops.

"That man, ghost thing in there Amanda, is he you're husband?",

"Boyfriend, my boyfriend", she answered, meekly,

"He may not be dead yet", the Doctor answered,

"What? You mean they might-".

I was cut off by the door being kicked open. I frowned, ghosts can kick? Anyway the Davie ghost thing emerged, snarling at the Doctor, who looked taken aback,

"Run? Yeah? Seems like a good time to run?", Taylor suggested,

"Nope", the Doctor quipped, "I'm sanctioning you under the juristiction of the Shadow Proclamation, sub section 3-Nuga-7, the rights of all living creatures and spirits to their own body, physical or otherwise", he stated, "You're breaking rule, my friend".

"Trival", Davie snarled,

"Davie?", Amanda mumbled,

"Ah, don't try that or I'll use my gun on you", the Doctor warned, waving his sonic, "Where are the people, the people you stole?", he questioned,

"Dead", he replied,

"No, no, they're not, of course they're not, how stupid do you think I am", he retorted,

"I didn't mean they are dead, I meant you", he said, smirking a crooked, frankly off putting smirk. We noticed a herd of the same ghost things heading our way. I groaned and stared at the growing number or creatures heading for us, I gasped, taking a couple steps back,

"Can we run now?", Taylor almost growled,

"Yeah", the Doctor answered, turning on the spot and leading the way, I almost took off after him but Amanda wasn't moving, she was just staring at her dead Davie, I groaned and took her hand, pulling her away.

We ran a couple paces just behind the group, racing away from the deformed dead. I skidded to a halt just behind the Doctor, we were facing a large building,

"Why have we stopped?", I panted, looking behind me,

"We can't just keep running", the Doctor answered, "We need to know where we're going",

"I'm not too picky about the destination just right now, Doctor", I remarked,

"Doctor, we haven't got time, they're right behind us", Amy urged.

"Hang...on", he murmured, bringing out the TARDIS key and sonicking it, the TARDIS appeared just two seconds later,

"You have the box on speed dial?", Daniel commented, cheekily,

"Hush you", the Doctor scolding, unlocking the TARDIS. I side-glanced Amanda who was staring at the TARDIS, wide-eyed and hyperventilating,

"It's ok, it really safe", I assured her, pulling her into the box gently.

When we got in, she was really hyperventilating, I sighed as she had a massive panic attack,

"Doctor, she's-", I pointed at Amanda,

"Oh don't worry, perfectly safe", he assured her with a smile, "No need to panic",

"That's not what I was hoping for", I sighed,

"Hey, Amanda", Daniel said soothingly, holding her shoulders, "Look at me, focus on me, right here. I'm the only thing you should be thinking of", he said, "That's handsome huh?", he joked. She gave a breathy half laugh,

"It's box, it's just a box that happens to be bigger but you don't need to think about that, you don't even need to work it out. It's just one of those things, those things that just exist", he soothed.

I was watching him, folded arms and eyebrows raised, Amanda nodded and went to sit on the pilots chair, putting her head on her palms and breathingly deeply.

"That was good", I complimented, nodded at him,

"Used to have it all the time in A&amp;E", he shrugged,

"Oh, yeah, you were a paramedic", I recalled, "Why'd you change jobs?",

"Needed a change of scenery, easily bored me, I can't stay in once place for long", he said,

"Me too", I frowned just as the TARDIS thudded, I looked back, "We've landed?",

"Yep", the Doctor answered,

"That was the lease bumpiest ride I've experienced", Taylor muttered,

"Yeah, well, didn't want to upset the guests", he muttered, indicating to Amanda who was getting herself up,

"You mean, you can fly it properly", Amy exclaimed, hands on hips,

"Not the time", he stated, leaving the box.

We stepped out to a different part of the town, it looked like the centre of it actually. There was that big town clock and everything.

But then they appeared, again. I rolled my eyes,

"God, they're everywhere", I exclaimed,

"Well, we weren't trying to avoid them", the Doctor remarked,

"We weren't",

"No, we were luring them here", he answered,

"Why here?",

"Big question", he muttered, bounding away from us to the podium in the centre, "Righto dead people, time for a chat", he yelled, "You people are snatching people from this world yeah, replacing their existence to they must be somewhere", he deduced,

"Limbo?", I suggested,

"Right", the Doctor nodded, "So say they're in limbo, if we sent you back to your planet, far far away, what would happen?", he questioned, they all snarled at us,

"The link from where they are to us would be lost, they would die", one said,

"Yes, that's true, except it also isn't, you may be bluffing", the Doctor pointed out,

"You don't have the power to send us back anyway",

"Oh that's not the problem right now", the Doctor muttered,

"We could do it, we could send them back right now", I called over to the Doctor in a question,

"That's the thing", Amy said, "What would happen, exactly?", she pondered,

"Hang on, so it's a lottery, we send them back and all the missing return, or we send them back and all the missing die", Taylor frowned, looking at the Doctor who nodded grimly,

"Pretty much".

"Doctor!", I cried, making him turn to see the creature advancing on us, I gasped and retreated, stumbling into Daniel. We were all cornered in different parts of the town centre so we weren't all properly together.

"Run, all of you, run!", the Doctor called, taking Amanda's hand and rushing out, some creature following, I glanced at Taylor and Amy and nodded, then looked at Daniel.

We all ran.

* * *

We were rushing through a bit of the town where there was a lake, it was deserted now, all the people left after seeing the creature roaming the streets. I panted running alongside Daniel.

We ran into a street the creature appearing at the end of it, and then turned, seeing the creature on the other side. I stared wide-eyed when Daniel took my hand and pulled me into the bar on that street.

He pulled me in, shoving the door and taking me into the back, where they kept the barrels. I locked the door once in and gasped leaning on the wall,

"When you were born I never thought I'd ever drag you into a pub", he commented breathlessly, I chuckled softly,

"When I was born you never thought I'd be doing this with my life", I muttered,

"Still proud", he said, "I am proud of you and what you do", he stated, I rolled my eyes,

"Don't even go there", I sighed.

"But I am though", he insisted. I remained mute, looking down, "Why haven't you asked my?",

"Asked you what?",

"You know what, I thought you'd ask the minute I turned up. Don't you want to know why I left", he questioned,

"A couple years back, we all made a promise, we said if you ever turned up out of the blue that we never ask you why you left, because we didn't want you to have a chance to give your excuse. It didn't matter why you left, you left. That's the main point", I explained, looking down,

"Fair enough...that-that is fair enough", he nodded, "But I was still there, in the beginning, for you and your brothers",

"You don't leave a job unfinished", I retorted, "It would have been better if you'd just never had been there, it would have been easier",

"I am your dad, I would have never just left, not without seeing you all grow up even just a little bit", he stated,

"You left me", I exclaimed, surprising him, "You _abandoned_ me, all of us", I said, running my hand through my hair,

"And the worst thing is I was fine. I was...I so so fine without you", I stated angrily, then shook my head, "And then you come back and you make me see what I'm missing and it is not _fair_", I growled.

A thud from the other side of the building made me gasp, I stared at the door,

"Shh", Daniel whispered to me, we slowly moved back. The the door was banged at, they found us.

"Shit", I breathed, turning to the other door that led outside, I yanked at it, we both did, "Urrrghh, God!",

"Hang on", Daniel said, trying to kick the door down, I moved so he could. I glanced back at the door that was gradually being demolished,

"Hurry! They're coming".

He yanked to door but so did they and as soon as I tried to follow him out they had caught me, I screamed out,

"Dad!", I cried, reaching out for him, he gripped my arms and pulled my from their grasp, pulling me out. We emerged onto the street and looked around,

"What did you call me?", he frowned, I stared at him, then noticed over his shoulder Taylor being cornered to a wall.

"Taylor", I mumbled, running to him. He was looking at the floor in fear as the creature loomed over him, he had no shadow, "Oh, no Taylor!", I yelled, sprinting but other creatures were rounding in on me and Daniel.

I gasped moving away from them, staring in fear. Daniel had his arms on my shoulder, and in any other situation I would have pulled them off.

But the creatures were in my faces, their non-human breaths on me, their very presence chilling my soul, I breathed deeply, shutting my eyes.

When I had the courage to open them, the creature took a step back, I frowned as they all put their fake hands on their fake heads and then all of a sudden they all just toppled down. Onto the ground.

When they hit the ground, as soon as their backs touched the concrete, they turned human again. Human and disheveled. Daniel frowned from beside me,

"What?", he breathed. I laughed at the person in front of us,

"Wha-what happend? Where am I?", they questioned.

I grinned, chuckled, "He did it", I beamed, "Ha, he did it!", I exclaimed, just as Taylor ran to us. I stared at him, noticing his shadow then laughed hugging him with everything. Both of us cheering all the way.

* * *

Me, Daniel, Taylor and Amy walked through the streets, to the TARDIS parked at the end of the street, I had my hands in my pockets looking around,

"Doesn't even look the same", Amy murmured, "Like a different town",

"People have the capability to make or break a town", I commented, squinting as the sun hit my eye. A couple of feet away from us we saw Amanda and Davie, walking by each other. Apparently all the people gone had no memory of what happened, and it had to stay that way.

So Amanda could never tell Davie why she was crying when she saw him again.

Anyway, they were walking by each other, laughing and eating ice cream sundaes. Without a care in the world. Amanda caught sight of us watching them and she smiled warmly at us, nodding her head. I smiled back, giving her a playful salute.

"Ah, there you are, you lot, come on then", the Doctor grinned, "I've heard this place makes the best sundaes", he gushed, "Wanna have a try?", he noticed our expression and his face fell, "Or is it home, for you?".

I shook my head, looking at them, "Nah, I could go for some sundaes, could you?",

"Yeah", Daniel shrugged,

"Definitely", Amy beamed,

"I'm not paying", Taylor shrugged.

* * *

I walked across my estate, hands in my pocket, head down.

"You called me dad", he murmured,

"Heat of the moment", I replied,

"Right", he nodded,

"You left us", I said, "All of us, and no it's not fair, and no I'm not going to forgive you", I stated, "But...",

"But?",

"But you saved my life today, and you did help. And I am thankful for that, at least",

"Do you think I'll be able to visit?", he asked, hopefully,

"Maybe, yeah. I'll run it by them", I said, nodding at my block.

"I know I wasn't there for you lot, but please be safe, when you're with him", he said, looking at me sincerely, I nodded,

"I'll try, but it's dangerous out there, you know, you've seen it", I stated,

"I know, but it's too cool for you to stop, right?",

"Don't say cool", I shook my head. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled at me, making me chuckle, "Bye, Daniel", I said, kissing his cheek.

I leaned back and nodded at him, then entered my building. I stopped by the lift, and looked down, smiling to myself.

"Why are you smiling?", Shane asked, exiting the lift I was about to get into. Shane's a guy from my block.

"I was smiling", I frowned,

"Yeah, who is he?",

"Who's who?",

"The guy that's occupying your thoughts", he questioned raising an eyebrow,

"You're so quick to assume", I mumbled,

"I'm hurt Meg, I'm supposed to be the guy you think about", he stated as I entered the lift,

"Bad boy, what would Sandra say?",

"She'd probably want to join in, to be honest", he shrugged. I snorted, pressing the floor,

"I'll tell her you said that", I said as the lift door shut, I chuckled a little bringing out my phone. I got a text from Taylor.

**I think I left my bag on the TARDIS. Shit! **

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the wall.


	21. Gravity Trailer

**Right so,**

**Firstly, thanks for your review Seredipity989, glad you're enjoying it.**

**Secondly, yeah, this problem has been annoying me since I started the fic, the dilemma is this. The Master and Meg, as I've said before, are going to have a thing going on, but Meg is 17, she's just a kid, so for him to be introduced now and for them to start their thing would be slightly perverted.**

**So, this is a very eventual Master/OC fic, but I put the Master and Meg together on the description and I put his name on the character thingymabob because eventually, he is going to be a very main character with a very important storyline. The annoying thing is I can't write Eventual Master/OC on the description because I've used up my word count. **

**You can tell me what you'd prefer me to do, I would really like it if you did. **

**Anyway, Trailer for the next chapter - Gravity (not based on the film)**

**Review. Favourite. Follow. Abi xx.**

* * *

_"Ok, so, someone is trying to invade-slash-replicate-slash-investigate-slash-protect our world",_

_"Glad we've got specifics"._

* * *

_"It's not just London",_

_"Beijing, Sydney, Sana, Asmara, Peru, Venice, everywhere",_

* * *

_"What is happening, what is physically happening"_

* * *

_"Was it is a hallucination?"_

* * *

_"It's getting to all the coasts, it's getting to the oceans!"_

_"Pretty soon, all the oceans will flood, all the river banks will break. Building will be ripped off their roots and the whole world is going to crumble. And all we have are 2 little school kids",_

_"That is not who we are!",_

* * *

_"The Unified Intelligence Task Force have given no comment",_

* * *

_"If this carries on, there isn't gonna be a world to live in",_

_"Does it not scare you, that the fate of our entire world rests on our shoulders?",_

* * *

_"We've got no help, nothing!",_

_"Are we really going to do this alone?",_

_"No Doctor, no Jack...I think we have to"_


	22. Gravity

**Serendipity989-**

**Of course I see your point, there is a lot to do. The really hot blondie is very teasing, ain't it? I do have another chance encounter set up with him and Meg not far from now, if that helps but nothing massive. And I'm sorry but you're going to have to be patient, for me :D. I promise when Meg and the Master do meet it'll be worth it, be ready for angst, romance and passion people!**

**Thanks for the review, though. You're a star. A whitepoint star xxx**

**In this chapter I really wanted to show how Meg and Taylor have grown since meeting the Doctor and Jack and how sometimes they have to step up to the plate. I hope this is a really warm, action packed and funny episode. I did make a comment about the Doctor and his TARDIS theft near the end. You lot will spot it easy.**

**Anyway, Favourite. Review Follow. Abi xxx**

* * *

I walked through the corridors, my head following my feet and the way they moved,

"Oh, Megan", Miss Marcey called from standing on the chair, I glanced up, "Could you help me with the tinsel?",

"Err, okay, yeah", I smiled and went over to her, "Love Christmas", I mumbled. I liked Miss Marcey, she was a down to Earth teacher.

"Roube forced me to do these", she grumbled, "Bit early, right?".

I frowned at her, "It's-Christmas is in 2 weeks, miss", I stated,

"Oh..that's late then, huh?", she frowned, "Not really festive, me",

"I noticed", I smiled, she tutted and rolled her eyes,

"Do you like Christmas?", she asked, conversationally,

"Love it, the whole season, me and my brothers always have so many people round, have a great party, then Christmas day all our cousins come round, have a big meal. One big family", I mumbled, dreamily, "Mum would have loved it", I added,

"Megan", Mr Roube, "Are you busy?",

"Errmm", I frowned glancing at Marcey,

"You go, we're nearly done", Miss Marcey assured, I nodded and picked my bag and followed Mr Roube.

* * *

"Meg?",

"Yeah?",

"Can you get these boxes, bring them to the Sixth Form Centre?",

"Err, right, yeah, okay sir", I nodded, maintaining the fixated smile.

* * *

"Hey, Meg, are you busy. Can you help me?", Mr Ganso called,

"Yes, sir", I said, smiling,

"Right, how heavy do you think you can handle?", he asked pointing at weights, I sighed.

* * *

I stretched my arms out and observed their length, "I swear they've stretched", I stated,

"Oh, they haven't, you're arms don't stretch when you've lifted a couple 10kgs", Taylor shook his head,

"They do sometimes", I retorted,

"I can't argue with you, I'm going to shops across the road, you coming?", he said, nodding to the shop,

"Nah, you go, I'll wait here", I said, leaning on the back railings by the bus stop,

"See you", he nodded and went across the road.

I scrunched my nose and leaned on the railings behind me, I sighed as the cold wind blew through my locks.

Then it happened.

I saw it in the form of a car, a car on the road, one minute it was driving along, then it wasn't. It flew, back, down in the pavement. It's hard to describe, but it was like the gravity keeping it on the road disappeared and it just dropped horizontally.

And every else moving on the street did too, as the same time at the car. The buildings and anything rooted to the ground stayed down. I gripped the railings on instinct and gasped, the people on the street flew, tumbling down for a couple moments, screams cutting through the air. But everyone dropped again, the cars returned to normal, the people dropped onto the floor and the general normalness returned.

I gasped, dropping to the floor and sliding down, really shocked. My eyes widened, _Taylor! _

I managed to get myself up on shaky feet and looked around, I saw a body lying and ran to them. I dropped to the ground beside them and moved them to face up. I glanced around and saw a bike a couple feet away.

_God. It's always the cyclists that get it the worst._

I looked down, I think the person was having a panic attack, I looked at them,

"Oh..no...God. God. God. Please", she mumbled, she was shaking a little, I gripped her shoulders,

"It's ok, it's fine. It's all normal now, you were hallucinating, that's all. That's it. Hallucination, it was a drug", I soothed,

"I..flying, I was..", she repeated,

"No, you weren't, you thought you were", I retorted, she started sobbing,

"I'm ok, I'm ok", she nodded, quietly, getting to sit up,

"Careful", I advised, "You don't need to stand up, take your time", I told her, getting up. I stood and took at step back, "Remember, it wasn't real, just drugs, just a hallucination I promise".

I turned and gasped when I saw a disheveled Taylor, I hugged him immediately and sighed. "God, are you ok?",

"Is it true, was it a hallucination?", he asked, panting,

"No, that was a clever lie to calm her down", I mumbled, then looked around at the street, it was horrible. I breathed deeply, taking in the sight. There was ambulances present, helping people, calming people down. There was the fire brigade too, fixing the overturned cars.

I sighed and walked forward, both of us, just looking at the panic. I frowned,

"What'd you think happened?", I asked Taylor, not looked at him,

"Honestly? I think, something to do with gravity. Like for a couple moments it just wasn't there", he said, "What about you?",

"Same", I shrugged, I got my phone out and dialed the Doctor. It rung for a moment, then went to voicemail, I groaned and dialed again but still nothing,

"Not answering?", Taylor guessed,

"The one time", I exclaimed, "Hang on, lemme try Jack", I said, dialing the immortal. I frowned and waited for the guy to pick up but he didn't, "Oh, Jesus", I groaned,

"Seriously?", Taylor muttered, "What do we do?", he asked,

"We've got no help", I frowned, "Nothing!",

"We're on our own", Taylor concluded, looking around at the mess that we had to somehow fix.

* * *

I was sat on the laptop in my living room whilst Taylor paced around the room, I frowned, staring at the screen,

"Anything?", I called to Taylor,

"Nothing", he sighed, "Where'd you have to be in the universe where you can't answer your phone", he mumbled sitting beside me, "What the fuck is that?", he asked looking at the screen,

"Tosh showed me a computer code, access official government files, trying to get the base code. She showed me, I haven't forget it", I frowned, "There!", I exclaimed, making Taylor stumble away a little,

"Sorry, but there, look see, NASA, UNIT, NATO, the UN, all of them, all their files", I pointed out,

"Where's the one for today?", he asked, I frowned and pursued my lips, looking for it, 11th of December incident, "Here, look, the December Fall incident, they even named it, already", he muttered.

The phone dialed and we both jumped, Taylor looked at it and sighed, "It's just Lauren, hang on", he muttered and answered,

"No, that's my phone", I exclaimed, far too late because he answered already,

_"Taylor? Why are you with Megan?",_ Lauren asked,

"We...were going home together", he mumbled, moving around the room, "Then the whole thing happened",

_"You mean you two were there?",_

"What do you mean there? Everyone must have felt it", he frowned, just as I got up a map, a map of London. I tilted my head,

"Hang on...", I mumbled, "Taylor", I called over my shoulder,

"You didn't feel, how could you not feel it?", he asked into the phone,

"Because it never happened, to her at least", I answered, I pointed to the screen, "Look",

"Hang on, Laur", Taylor said, "What's this supposed to be?",

"Gravity, the line there, that whole square, that's the area that was affected", I frowned, "Because if the whole world had lost it's gravity think what would happen", I realised,

_"What's happening, Meg, what the hell is going on?",_ Lauren asked,

"I'll explain later, Laur, promise", I called into the phone, then looked at Taylor, "Hang up", I mouthed,

"What, oh, bye Lauren", he said, hanging up the phone, he looked around, "I'll check the news", he muttered, moving.

I sighed and studied the map, then zoomed out a bit, scanning the whole world, "Oh", I mumbled,

"Oh, what?", Taylor asked,

"It's not just London", I said, "It's not just England, all over the world specific placed have just...lost their gravity, literally gone. Beijing, Sydney, Greenland, LA, Ecuador, Peru, Asmara, Tokyo, Yemen, Madrid, Venice. Venice?", I frowned,

"Water", Taylor frowned, "What about the sea, did anything go wrong with the oceans?", he asked,

"No, no gravity weirdness in any big water areas, can't just be coincidental, someone planned this",

"Course", Taylor agreed, "Here, BBC, should have some info", he said, looking at the TV.

"Meg?!", Jamie called, "You home?",

I looked at Taylor, "Err, yeah, yeah, in here",

"Did you see what happened? Were you there, Battersea's on your way home right..", Jamie trailed off, "Oh, hey, Taylor, right?",

"Yeah, hi", Taylor nodded, I smiled at Jamie,

"We weren't there, didn't get hurt", I answered,

_"The Unified Intelligence Task Force have given no comment or explanation to what has happened in the last 5 hours but we do now that whoever is responsible for the incidents are keeping themselves hidden away and undetectable", _

The news reader was walking across the place where it happened, just in front of the destruction.

"Might need to go out, Jamie", I said, "Just to Lauren's to finish some coursework",

"Right, careful, that gravity thing could get to you, but I know you'll be safe, yeah?",

"Yeah course",

"Ok", he nodded and left to go to his room, I frowned, thinking,

"Camera's", I mumbled,

"What?", Taylor frowned,

"Camera's", I stated, "Must have been CCTV, gotta get a look",

You think you can get in?", he asked, standing beside me whilst I went on the laptop,

"Course I can", I nodded, "I hope", I added,

"You got anything?", Taylor asked,

"Right, London's too heavily guarded, what with UNIT and all that but I've got Yemen", I answered,

"You've got Yemen",

"I've got Yemen, happened outside some big hotel in the capital",

"What's the capital of Yemen?", Taylor asked,

"Sana", I replied, not looking up until I didn't hear from him for a while, I glanced up, "What? I get bored", I shrugged,

"Do they have CCTV?", he asked,

"This hotel does, luckily", I muttered, "Ok, and play", I said, pressing the spacebar. We watched the street as it buzzed on normally, everyone being normal, everyone being normal.

And then everything went topsyturvy, but it was still normal, normal in that I couldn't see anything that I didn't see when this happened to me. I sighed and frowned at it, glanced at Taylor intense looking face.

"You see that?", he squeaked, I glanced back,

"What, what did I miss?", I asked,

"Back, a couple seconds", he muttered, rewinding it, "Look, look by the those railings, in about 3 seconds".

I stared at it and then just as Taylor said, in about 3 three seconds I saw a glimpse of a person or thing standing by the railings, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"If you blink you'd miss it", I muttered, "Right, let's check Sydney", I said, getting up the Sydney CCTV,

"If we see that thing again..",

"Then we're onto something at least", I nodded, playing the video.

We watch and just as we suspected the thing popped up, standing in a different position but looking absolutely the same. I frowned at Taylor, we were confused as fuck,

"You can't get London, because then we could investigate", Taylor inquired, I nodded slowly,

"I'll check, but there's a very good chance UNIT might pick up on it",

"Then we shouldn't do it?",

"Nah..those people love me, don't they", I shook my head,

"They know you?",

"Both of us, they keep record of all of the Doctor's companions", I answered, opening a video, "Right, ready?",

"Not really", he muttered.

"Good, me too", I smiled and clicked on my laptop.

We watched the video, checking everywhere at once and then by the railings of the park the thing showed up again.

"But..", I frowned, "I was standing right next to it, how did I not see it", I asked, "It was there", I exclaimed, pointing. Then glanced at Taylor who was taking photo's of the picture the video had stopped at, "What are you doing?",

"Checking the angle", he muttered, I shook my head and stood up, putting the laptop in my bag and getting ready to go out,

"Right, let's go and check it out then", I beamed,

"You're loving this", he commented,

"No comment", I replied, turning away,

"Meg", he said, I turned back, "Are we really doing this alone?", he questioned, I could see the doubt in him,

"No Doctor, no Jack", I muttered, "I think we have to",

"But, we haven't got any idea what we're doing",

"No, we don't and to be honest, they don't know either", I commented, "You know them, they make it up on the spot and hope everything goes right",

"Can we really do that?", he raised his eyebrows,

"We try and who knows, we might make them proud", I answered. He nodded, knowingly.

* * *

I sighed, scrunching up my nose in response to the wind, I expected nothing less of December.

"Damn", Taylor muttered,

"Yeah",

"How do we get in?", he frowned,

"Err...how about the front door method, works for the Doctor", I muttered, Taylor raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged and headed down to the site, we were stopped by some UNIT soilders,

"Hey, you can't come through here, kid", the guy said,

"Oh, well, you guys, clearly know what you're doing then", Taylor stated,

"Guess we'll the Doctor they didn't need help", I said to him and then we both spun on our heel and headed the other way,

"Oi, wait!", he called us, we smirked and turned,

"Yeah?", I raised my eyebrows,

"Did you say the Doctor?", he questioned,

"Friend of ours, he's a bit busy now but he heard about what happened and he sent us to investigate", Taylor answered, briskly,

"Wait here please", the guy said and then left to talk to someone else,

"Can't believe that worked", I sighed, rocking on my heels,

"Only works in films, yeah?"

"I know, right", I nodded, smiling.

Colonel Mace strolled up to the police wire and saw us, I rolled my eyes,

"You? Really, man, you're everywhere", I groaned,

"Nice to see you too, ma'm", he nodded, saluting me,

"You know each other?", Taylor frowned as I bent under the police wire,

"Met him about a month ago in Cardiff", I answered, "Annoyed the hell out of me, but he did help",

"I'm grateful ma'm", Mace stated,

"Cut the crap Colonel, I know you hate calling me ma'm, especially when I piss you off this much", I smirked. He rolled his eyes and saluted Taylor,

"Mr Richmond", he stated, "Good to see you",

"You too. Sir! Colonel. Sir!", he yelled, saluting briskly, I chuckled at him and walked off,

"It's not funny and it's not clever", Colonel Mace stated,

"Kind of is", Taylor remarked,

"Little bit", I added, patronisingly,

"I suppose you'd want a update, then", he said, strolling alongside us,

"Err, yeah, if you're giving them away then I'd like to know what is happening, what is physically happening?", I muttered, walking beside him,

"We're at a loss, all we know is the epicenter of the gravity loss is where that red dot is on the ground. The energy somehow stems from there, we're getting data back from Sydney and LA but we're yet to confirm our ideas", he explained,

"If you two have anything you go on and investigate, we need all the help we can get at this point", he stated, sighing,

"Er, we'll do our best", Taylor nodded, "Not making any promises",

"Good luck", he said, nodding to us and walking away, I looked at where the red dot on the ground was and walked to it.

We stopped by it and looked across,

"Directly opposite where we saw the thing", I said to Taylor,

"Why couldn't they see it, they must have seen the CCTV, they must have seen something", Taylor mused,

"God", I groaned, "Ok, think, what would the point of ridding the world of gravity be?", I asked him,

"Maybe an invasion", he shrugged,

"So, a creature readying the Earth for invasion. Ok, but none of the gravity dropping things happened on the sea, they must have done it for a reason",

"They need water",

"Oh, Physics A-Level!", I exclaimed, "For any life to live or grow, water needs to be present", I explained, "I knew I chose the right subject".

Taylor nodded and begun moving around, pacing, "So we know they want to preserve the planet", he stated, "And then there's that thing that we saw, standing directly opposite the pinpoint of the gravity failure", he continued,

"Maybe he was controlling it", I suggested, looking down,

"Or maybe he was stopping it", Taylor countered, "Because it arrived just before the gravity returned to normal",

"So he could be our saviour",

"Or our enemy".

"Ok, so, someone is trying to invade-slash-replicate-slash-investigate-slash-protect our world", I stated,

"Glad we've got specifics", he mumbled,

I sighed, and glanced at the CCTV van parked, "We need more info", I mumbled.

* * *

I climbed into the van, with Taylor behind me, we saw a scientist drinking coffee,

"Drinking on the job, sir", I questioned, scowling,

"Err, no, sorry, it's just we're getting no where and I was a little...how old are you?", he questioned. I smiled brightly,

"17, and I'm Megan Keegan", I stated, shaking his hand,

"Oh, _you're _Megan Keegan", he gasped, "And Taylor Richmond?", he asked Taylor,

"Yep, that's me", he said,

"Oh wow", he gushed, grinning,

"Well, firstly, what's your name?", I said,

"Shane, Shane Roland, oh it's good to meet you. Malcolm'll be so jealous, he's ill today. But he would've loved to meet you", he rambled, I nodded, slightly stunned and glanced at Taylor,

"..Err..right, yeah, that's...right erm, we need you to get up the CCTV for the gravity whatsit", I mumbled, sitting on the spinny chair. I _love _spinny chairs,

"Oh, make yourself at home", Taylor mumbled,

"Will do", I grinned, leaning on the chair.

"Err", Shane piped up, pointing at the screen, "There it is", he said, "All 5 minutes",

"Good, thanks Shane", Taylor said, peering into it, and playing. I sat up in my seat and we all watched, I frowned looking out for the thing, Taylor immediately paused the video as soon as he saw it, I sat up in my seat,

"Right, ok", I mumbled, analyzing the figure, I shook my head,

"Why've you paused it", Shane asked, I glanced at him confused,

"The thing", I said, distracted,

"What thing?", he frowned, looking more closely,

"The..thing, the thing in the video, can't you see it?", Taylor questioned, pointing on the screen,

"There's nothing there", he shrugged. I stared at him, really confused,

"H-how are you not seeing it, it's literally right there", I exclaimed, pointing overdramatically at the figure,

"Seriously, there's nothing there", he scoffed, looking at the screen. Then his expression changed drastically, he was frowning with wide eyes, he looked a bit dizzy and shook his head,

"What's wrong?", I asked, quietly,

"There's..urgh, my head", he groaned, he frowned and sat down on the spinny chair. I pouted, _my _chair. He glanced at the two of us and sighed, "I need some air", he mumbled, getting up and brushing past us. When he shut the van door, I slumped on the chair, looking down,

"He..didn't see it", Taylor mumbled, shaking his head.

"But why, it doesn't make sense", I sighed, looking around the compact van, I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the screen. I paused,

"Taylor", I called, sitting up on the chair, "Look",

"What?",

"There", I said, "Hang on", I mumbled, typing on the computer, zooming in,

"Is that..?",

"A pixel, a wrong pixel", I stated, "That's not a person, that's a projection", I frowned, then stood up straight, "It's a projection", I exclaimed,

"Where would the projection come from, though?", he asked, I paused and went on the computer again, rewinding the tape and fast forwarding it,

"Can't find out with this angle", I sighed, then ran a hand through my hair, "We need to find out where that projections coming from", I stated, jumping out of the van, I went outside and scanned for Shane. I jogged up to him,

"Come on, you can have a panic attack later", I told him, taking his hand and bringing him to the van, "We need your help, so just stop thinking about things you don't understand and start being clever", I almost ordered, stepping into the van. Taylor looked up and nodded at Shane,

"I don't understand it though", he protested,

"So, I don't understand Katie Price, I'm not going to start writing a fucking blog about her", I stated,

"Language", Taylor muttered,

"Sorry", I apologized,

"What she's trying to say is, you don't need to fully understand the reasoning behind something to work it out", Taylor explained,

"Yeah, that's what I said", I shrugged,

"You basically just swore at him", Taylor retorted, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him and then looked at Shane,

"Anyway", I sighed, indicating to the computer, "That image, that image that you couldn't see, can you see it now?",

"Yeah, I guess so", he nodded, looking at the screen with interest,

"It's not a person, well, not a proper one anyway, it's a projection, see that pixel out of place there", I said, pointing to said pixel, "Yeah, it's wrong, so you need to find out where the projection is coming from, where's the source?", I said,

"Err, I suppose I could do that, seems a bit mediocre", he mumbled, "Can't I come and help you, fighting the aliens sounds more fun", he beamed,

I glanced at Taylor who widened his eyes, "Ah, yes, but-but this task is more important", Taylor stated, confidently, "You know, doing this, you're practically saving the world", he nodded,

"Yeah, and..th-the world needs you Shane Ryley", I added,

"Roland", he corrected,

"Roland", I repeated,

"Alright, alright", he nodded, excited, "I can do it", he grinned.

"Great", I grinned, then looked at Taylor,

"Right, good luck", Taylor nodded and we both said our goodbyes and jumped out of the van.

We looked around and then I frowned and looked at Taylor, "Now what?" I asked, softly,

"Megan!", Colonel Mace called strolling up to us, "Have you got anything?",

"Little bit of a lead, Colonel", I stated, "Definitely something",

"Members of Parliament are getting restless, the Secretary of State wants to know who we've got on the case", he told us, sullenly,

"Seriously?", Taylor scoffed, "They want us?",

"Apparently so",

"Well, we haven't got time to go to Parliament", I shrugged, "Tell them they're wasting their time seeking us",

"I'm afraid I can't, they're here", he stated, glancing over his shoulder at a black cab that pulled up just outside the police tape,

"Hang on", I protested, "I don't wanna talk to them",

"Me neither", Taylor mumbled,

"They requested to meet you immediately",

"Yeah, well they can stick their request us their-",

"Language", Taylor interrupted,

"Just grit your teeth and bear it", Mace advised, "It'll be quicker",

"I take it you've answered to them before then",

"Too many times", he muttered, facing the man striding through the scene toward us, "He isn't a pleasant person", he added.

This made me glance at Taylor and grin knowingly, so when the man inevitably strolled up to us we both grinned patronizingly and said at the same time, "Hi!",

"This is what you call our help, Colonel", the man snapped, glaring at the Colonel. The man was middle aged and reeked of coffee, probably coffee that had been strained and restrained to encourage the restless afternoon he'd got himself trapped in. He had streaks of grey blown through his otherwise dark hair, a result of the unnecessary stresses of working with the government. I scoffed,

"Well, that's just rude", I muttered,

"Excuse me miss?", he questioned, gruffly, expecting me to back down or something,

"We have just pleasantly greeted you and you didn't have the decency to even acknowledge us, sir", I stated, adding the 'sir' as a mock,

"I dare say that common courtesy is our greatest worry when there are drastic casualties happening all around the world", he snapped,

"Ah, you see that's where you're wrong", Taylor interjected, "It could be that saying our pleases and thanks yous are the only way out of this bullshit", he retorted,

"Language", I muttered, coughing over it. The man glared at us and then at the Colonel who was a little amused at our show,

"These bumbling buffoon children, Colonel, is that what you present us with?",

"They are smarter than they must seem", he protested, "If you give them time-",

"We haven't got time, the whole world is looking to us", he growled, "All because we are the closest country to the Doctor, and where is he, this Doctor?",

"Well, we tried getting to him, but the bastards not answering. I mean, where's do you have to be, right?", I said, shaking my head,

"So we're on our own?", he questioned,

"Megan! Taylor", Shane cried, tumbling out of the van but just very nearly stopping himself from falling,

"Oh my God", I mumbled, watching him rush to us,

"I found it, I found it!", he exclaimed, "The source of the projection, it isn't far", he said, arriving at our side, he handed me a paper, a map showing the details of where the source was,

"But that's miles away from the projection", I frowned,

"Whoever did this really didn't want to be found out", Taylor muttered, looking through the sheets,

"Right, then, don't mind us, Frodo", I said to the guy, "We're just gonna save the world", and then we both spun on the spot and begun walking to the van,

"Hang on!-",

"Sorry, you're out of our hearing range", I called over my shoulder.

* * *

"Have you worked out anything?", Mace questioned, when we were all in the van, looking over details,

"I told you, we have leads and theories", I replied, flicking through the papers while Shane zoomed in on where we were heading,

"Right, here we are", he said, looking at the screen,

"What is it?", Taylor asked,

"A..err..pub, I think", he answered, "The Rose and Crown",

"Hmm", I mumbled, "Nice name", I mused,

"Closed I think, in the Victorian era", he continued,

"And it never got redesigned, just stood there", Taylor frowned,

"It's like a part of the town now, people just don't bother with it",

"Or don't notice it", I retorted,

"Like the man", Taylor nodded,

"What man?", Mace asked,

"Doesn't matter", I said over my shoulder as I jumped out of the van.

As soon as I did so I got knocked of my feet, I screamed, wondering if this was another gravity failing, but it wasn't, just a simple mass explosion. I gasped, staring at a piece of rock on the floor for a couple moments, my ears rang and my feet hurt from the unexpected slamming into the floor.

On by one the people in the van jumped out and gasped,

"Megan", Taylor mumbled, moving to the floor, "Are you ok?",

I scowled at him, "There was an explosion 5 feet from where I was standing, unprotected. There literally cannot be a stupider question", I snapped, Taylor smiled and glanced up at the rest of them,

"She's ok", he informed helping me up. I stared at where the explosion happened, the debris, was in massive chunks sprawled out around this house. The house had been blown off and underneath it was this...basement-slash-underground thing.

"If this carries on there isn't going to be a world to life in", Mace muttered, looking at the wreck.

I raised my eyebrow,

"Someone wants that checked out", I muttered,

"But the pub, there's something there", Shane stated, I looked at Taylor,

"Pub or Basement?", I asked,

"Basement",

"I wanted basement", I whined,

"Should have said it first then",

"That's not fair, I was being polite",

"Are we really gonna do this", Colonel Mace sighed,

"Hang on, rock-paper-scissors", I offered,

"You always cheat",

"How do you cheat in rock-paper-scissors?", I exclaimed,

"I don't know but you manage it",

"I'm just good at it",

"No one can get 17 in a row, it's impossible",

"You're just really shit", I stated.

"Oh my God, there is a world relying on you", Mace exclaimed, "Can you keep this for another day?".

I looked at him, frowning for a while, as did Taylor. The Colonel eventually sighed,

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20", he muttered,

"6", I stated,

"13", Taylor said,

"It was 16, Taylor gets the basement", Mace nodded,

"Yes!", Taylor grinned. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue,

"Now, if you could please get into the van, our men will escort you there", Mace hissed,

"Ooh, escort", I chuckled, walking away with Mace, who sighed for a third time.

* * *

I walked across the street, towards the shut down Rose and Crown pub, I frowned at it,

"How long has it been closed for?", I asked Mace,

"About 130 years, we estimate, the Victoria era, like we said",

"And this is the source of the projection", I mumbled, frowning, "So...so whoever created the projections wanted them to be noticed by only a select few people",

"What projections?",

"You weren't the select few", I mumbled, "That's not the point, if you created an infamous creature that just appeared on a...basically a crime scene, what would be the point?",

"Err...to create a diversion", he asked,

"Exactly, because if they didn't fuck up, and if that pixel was corrected then we would running around, like headless chickens chasing this thing that doesn't mean shit",

"You swear a lot", he mumbled.

I looked at him for a moment, frowning, then shook my head, "This is the source of everything that's happening", I mumbled, looking at the pub, "But...",

"But then what has the explosion got to do with anything?", he asked,

"You catch on fast", I beamed, the soldiers opened the door and handed us torches and earpieces, "Going in quietly?", I questioned,

"Yes", Mace answered, "We're taking a leaf out of the Doctor's books", he mumbled, walking in with me. We looked around flashing our torches, I looked around.

We walked to the back, the back of the bar and saw a trap door, with stairs. But the stairs extended, like really extended, way below the actual concrete ground.

We slowly walked down them,

"So the explosions, then?", Mace asked,

"One distraction, that's a proper diversion, standard. But two...?", I mumbled,

"What would two mean?",

"...someone wants something", I said, quietly, getting to the last step. I frowned and looked around and then we heard a thump and looked around. I frowned, staring around,

"What..?", Mace mumbled.

Then another thump and he brought his gun out, I touched his arm and brought it down slowly, shaking my head,

"You don't raise the first weapon", I muttered, "Means you started it",

"Enter", some...thing hissed. I glanced to the side door that I suddenly notice, I frowned at it and then pushed it open. I walked in, hearing the Colonel's breathing heighten behind me.

I looked around and then noticed it, a big fucking shark thing. It's hard to explain, I knew it was like a fish because it had gills and it's lower half was just like on great big sucker that just stuck to the floor.

"Wow", I mumbled,

"I take it I am not something you see everyday",

"I see a lot of things I don't see everyday", I muttered, analyzing it's features, "Try going on the tube every Saturday. You'd be amazed", I frowned,

"Under the Unified Intelligence Task Force I order you to halt all of your meddling and surrender", Mace ordered,

"What? Because you told it to?", I scoffed,

"The female is right, you humans think you have authority because this is your world but you have no control over what happens", it sneered,

"Right, well, can I have a name?", I requested,

"Thordon", it answered, "Is my name, my species is Hulais", it said,

"Thordon, nice name, I know a Thorntons. Well, I don't know him, but he makes nice chocolate", I rambled, "How long have you been down here, Thordon?",

"Time is trivial where I come from, you humans waste yourselves naming everything, even time. I choose not to count but to live",

"That's..deep you should write that down", I nodded, "But when did you get here?",

"I did not get here", it replied,

"What?", Mace frowned,

"I did not get here, I was made here", Thordon hissed, I glanced down at the ground he had embedded himself,

"You grew from the Earth, didn't you?", I asked,

"My flesh was form from the waste of your excess, waste that my biological make up originates from", it explained,

"How do you know what you are then?", I asked,

"My species have outwardly trained me. We are strongly telepathic, I have been communicating from afar all my life",

"And now they want you to destroy Earth", I nodded, "Turn our own gravity against us",

"Once this world is compatible", it stated,

"Compatible? What do you mean?", I frowned,

"You should go", it stated, sliding towards us, we took a step back, "You haven't got long left to save your planet", it gave us a sharp smirk.

I cleared my throat and glared at it, "We're gonna stop you, Throdon, you need to know that",

"Many came before you, seeking me out", it stated, then indicated to the wall where the imprint of human bodies remained, I took in a breath, "Our species have been known for our intricate plans. We are ready for anything, we can stop or start anything. And you human fools may be the ones to begin this after all",

Mace took my hand and pulled me out and up the stairs. We ran out of the pub and raced to the van parked by, I jumped in after Mace.

I blew out a breath, "God", I mumbled,

"Are you ok?", Mace asked,

"Oh, yeah, I've seen worse",

"I haven't",

"Alien life's a bitch huh?", I stated, smiling a little.

I rested my head back and sorted out my thoughts.

* * *

We stepped out of the van where Shane rushed to us,

"Megan!", he panted, "You need to see this",

"What", I asked, as the bitch Secretary of State was still around, glaring at me,

"You!", he yelled a couple yards away,

"Shane, what is it?", I asked.

He brought out his iPad and showed me the screen, "The gravity failings, it's all moving in to each other. All of them", he stated, I frowned, "The water, the seas", he exclaimed, frantically, "It's getting to all the coasts, it's getting to the oceans!".

I looked down and breathed deeply, when I glanced up I saw the guy I hated and moved around him,

"You hear that? Huh?", he growled, "Pretty soon, all the oceans will flood, all the river banks will break. Building will be ripped off their roots and the whole world is going to crumble. And all we have are 2 little school kids",

"That is not who we are!", I snapped, then paused, feeling my mind uncloud with all unnecessary thoughts, "No, no-",

"I'm talking-",

"No, shut up, shut up. Don't speak, not one word", I stated, "What did you say, you said the oceans would flood, is that what you said?", I questioned, he paused, frowning, "You can speak now!", I snapped,

"Yes, I said that, the oceans would flood, that's what will happen", he stated,

"Oh, oh my God, that's it, isn't it", I exclaimed, laughing a little,

"Meg?", Mace frowned,

"It works, it fits!", I laughed,

"Huh",

I walked to him, "Think about it, all these separate, things going on at once, the gravity failings, the diversion, the alien buried underground, the explosion, they all don't make sense, but they do", I said,

"How?",

"Gills", I stated,

"Gills?", the Secretary guy frowned,

"Gills", I repeated, excited, "Thordon had gills, the planet is about to be flooded", I said, walking around, "He said when our world in compatible, he meant when this world is ready for him and his people to conquer it. Why do you think he's still here?",

"He's in communication with his people yet they haven't come for him, they couldn't they need water. That's the plan, that's what he's doing. He was born on Earth so he can breath without water but his people, they can't live without it. That's why he still had gills. He's preparing our world for them",

"Doesn't mean anything kiddo, you may have solved this bit but our world is still going to flood", the Secretary sneered, I rolled my eyes,

"If you can't say anything nice may you should shut the fuck up!", I yelled, he gaped and scowled at me,

"Sir!", a soldier stated, running up to us, "We've found a bomb, we need a bomb disposal unit ASAP",

"Get to it", Mace order, firmly, "They planted a bomb on us, how nice",

"No", I mumbled,

"What?",

"A bomb that just so happened to preceed a very coincidentally timed explosion", I stated,

"Huh?",

"And a bomb that just so happened to be buried extremely deep in the Earth, probably the same depth as where Thordon is right now", I frowned,

"It was meant to be found", Mace concluded.

I looked down the street,

"And it was meant to be stopped", I murmured, more to myself but I think the Colonel heard,

Then I took, racing down the street to where the whole bomb team were probably scuttling away. I sprinted to the bomb site and jumped over the police tape, ignoring the guards. I raced down the basement and down the steep stairs leading below, I was panting, sprinting through the dark tombs and skidded to a halt when I saw everyone.

"Stop!", I yelled, running through the shoulders, "Stop, stop, stop!", I cried, getting to the front where Taylor, Shane and the bomb disposal team stood, "Please, don't so anything, don't touch anything", I glanced at the bomb, it read 3:13 and counting, "Using time, huh? He's such a hypocrite", I chuckled breathlessly,

"Megan, what the hell? We have to stop it, what's going on?", Taylor questioned,

"You can't stop it", I panted, putting my hands on my hip, "Sorry, it was a long run to get here",

"Why?",

"It's a codeword", I stated, looking at everyone. Apparently I made a big scene. Oops.

"What?", Shane frowned,

"It's a codeword", I repeated, walking up to them, "Whenever there's there a big crime, stunt, anything that's dangerous, everyone agrees on a communal codeword so that if they need to they can call the whole thing off, like backup",

"What, and the bomb is that codeword?", Taylor frowned,

"If that bomb detonates, they'll call the whole thing off",

"Who's they?",

"This race called the Haloususu, or something, I dunno", I muttered, "They planned, they blew the building to reveal this thing because they know we'd investigate it. And they planted a big old bomb because they knew we'd disable it. We can't disable it", I explained.

I glanced at the bomb, 2:21.

"How can you be so sure?", Taylor asked,

"You have to trust me, Tay",

"If we let that bomb detonate, there is every chance that it will be the final decision of this planet", one of the bomb disposal team stated. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair and Taylor rubbed his face,

"We need a decision, sir, ma'm. We were told told to listen to you orders", they continued,

"Are you sure? Meg? 100%", he asked, I opened my mouth then gave him a look, "Oh my God", he groaned

"I can't be 100% sure of anything, it's a well thought out theory", I explained,

"We need to be sure, this is life and death",

"I know that", I stated. We paused a little, just glancing at the bomb and mulling things over, then Taylor spoke us in a quiet voice,

"Does it not scare you, that the fate of our entire world rests on our shoulders?", he questioned, looking at me. I blinked and then nodded slowly, 1:06,

"We can only order them when we know what we're doing. They'll listen to us but we have to agree", I stated, looking around at everyone, "You need to trust me, please Tay, I know what I'm doing", I mumbled, he looked at me and slowly nodded.

"Ok, ok I trust you",

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Right, so, leave the bomb", I said to them,

"Are you sure?", they asked, glancing at the 25 seconds.

"Nope", Taylor stated, confidently. The team stood back and just watched the bomb ticking away, once it got to 0:05 seconds I bit my lip,

"Good luck everyone", I murmured.

We were all knocked of our feet, and then a thought crossed my mind, we should have really left the basement to be safe. Anyway,the world was rumbling a little and I got scared, then it stopped and group by group the soldiers ran up the stairs. I pulled myself up and ran out after them, Taylor and the rest behind.

I got a little tired at the top but still plundered on, till we got out to broad daylight, just in time to see the ship, I think it was Thordons, flying up into the sky.

I saw the Colonel walking up to us, "The pub exploded", he stated as an opening line, "Right off it's hinges, revealed a massive ship", he explained, I glanced up through the bright light, then noticed the clock on the big tower. 8:23.

I sighed, "Is that him gone for good?", I asked,

"Hopefully",

I smiled at Mace, "Thanks, _Alan_", I said, grinning,

"Oh, how do you know my name?",

"Alan", I chuckled, "You're so not an Alan", I snorted,

"Yeah, yeah, alright", he muttered.

I looked at him, smiling a bit more genuinely, then I leaned up and hugged him, taking him a bit by surprise.

"I really mean it, thanks", I nudged him, playfully,

"My pleasure, ma'm", he replied, giving me a sharp salute. I gave him a silent nod and he walked off just as Taylor came to me, smiling. I laughed and we hugged, tightly, reveling in being alive. I sighed and rested on his shoulder,

"Look at you, being all clever, solving mysteries", he teased,

"I was quite good, wasn't I?", I grinned,

"I..was being sarcastic", he stated,

"Oh shut up", I retorted, "Come on, doubt the buses will be working",

"I bet we'll get days off college", Taylor grinned, I tutted and rolled my eyes, walking alongside him.

"Hey", Taylor spoke up after a couple seconds, "We saved the world today", he beamed,

"Yes we did", I agreed, "Feels kind of nice", I mused,

"I can see this being a regular thing", he mumbled,

"Feel like stealing a TARDIS?",

"And running away", he chuckled,

"Imagine doing that", I pondered, shaking my head, "Doubt a TARDIS would be easy to steal. And you'd have to be incredibly mad",

"I think we've got that covered".

"...Yeah".

* * *

_The Next Day._

I was slumped on a chair in Starbucks in Vauxhall, sipping a cup of hot chocolate and feeling a bit posh. I would have been fine with a coke. Anyway I was plopped on a chair, stirring the cream when Lauren sat opposite me, smiling,

"The hot guys serving again", she stated,

"Oh, do you mean the hot married middle aged one?", I questioned,

"Yeah", she beamed, I sighed and sipped my drink,

"So you gonna explain, we don't waste days off and you said you'd explain",

"What are you confused about exactly?", I asked, slowly,

"Why were you talking about checking out CCTV, and why were you talking about gravity",

"Oh that's easy, we were looking at the CCTV, footage of the thingymabob, I wanted to know what happened",

"And you can just hack into that, can you?",

"There's this neat trick to get into low security CCTV camera's but apparently they're actually really heavily guarded", I muttered,

"And the gravity thing?",

"Didn't you see, on the news. Well we were there, we actually saw it. The gravity literally went, just gone and then there were those explosion and the ship flying away",

"Oh God, it's actually real, aliens. Real",

"There's so much out there", I mumbled, "Think about the size of the universe", I stated,

"Damn", she sighed sipping her drink, "So, how are you getting on with the Psychology essay?".

* * *

_2 weeks later. 24th December._

I was humming (because I can't whistle) across my estate, strolling through the parks with the milk, bag-less in my hand. I got out my keys and went to press it on the thingymabob.

I heard it.

The faint wheezing, sounds like coughing, someone dying sound, I turned to face the TARDIS, I smiled a little and strolled in, feigning annoyance,

"I wasted £3 of credit calling you", I begun, and turning to shut the door, "And me and Taylor had to deal with...", I trailed off, noticing there was no one in the console room, I frowned and cleared my throat, "Right, then".

I walked through the TARDIS corridors, waiting till I stumbled across the people I needed to rant,

"Go, go, go go!", I heard...Taylor exclaim. I frowned and looked to the room on my right and walked in,

"Yes!", the Doctor cried, hands in the eyes, "One point to the Doctor!",

"This is rigged", Taylor stated,

"You've used that excuse 3 times, it's over", Amy mumbled, sitting on the sofa behind them, she was engrossed in a book, I raised my eyebrows,

"Hey", I said, the Doctor beamed at me,

"Ah, that auto pilot thing does work then", he mumbled,

"We landed in Venice like 3 times", Taylor stated, "Right rematch", he said,

"Nah, go on, play Meg", the Doctor muttered, "I'm tired",

"Meg cheats", he protested,

"You're just shit", I retorted. The Doctor sighed,

"Oh, the swear words come rolling in", he muttered,

"Can't help it, sorry Doc",

"Don't call me Doc, and Taylor says you two saved the world",

"Oh yeah, no biggie, just saved the entire world from a global flood and invasion", I stated as Taylor set up a match,

"Who was doing the invading?", Amy asked,

"Some creature, I don't know, it's Hulo, or Hulas, I really wasn't listening",

"Hulais?", the Doctor frowned, "Big fish thing, suckers at the base",

"Yeah, thats the one, big fish, biiig suckers. Name was Thordon apparently, wanted to convert the world to an ocean planet for his people to invade",

"Their worlds water evaporated when their sun turned into a red giant. It's just drier now, still some water but they'll just have to adapt, they've been through worse", he explained,

"Doctor, there was..something", I mumbled, beginning the tennis Wii game with Taylor,

"Oh yeah, forgot about that", Taylor said, wacking the ball,

"What?", Amy asked,

"There was thing projection..thing", I began,

"But no one else could see it, only we could and then when we pointed it out to someone who could see it they felt dizzy", Taylor explained,

"And there was this pub, really old, like been there since the Victorian times and no one's done anything with it, like they've forgotten about it",

"Perception filter", he stated,

"Hmm?", I frowned, gaining a point,

"The TARDIS just appears out of nowhere, right? Just like that, people should just be running away from it scream, but they don't",

"Why?",

"A perception filter, it doesn't make something invisible, it just stops you noticing it, makes you ignore it. You and Taylor you've seen a perception filter in action, been around it enough times, you can see straight through one now, but everyone else-",

"Can't", Taylor finished, losing a point and scowling,

"Amazing species, the Hulais, they specialize in telepathy and perception filters, they're actually really nice", he stated,

"They sound it", I muttered,

"Now, don't be like that", he scolded, "You can't sanction a species because of one act", he said,

"Yes!", I beamed, winning the game,

"Right, I give up", Taylor grumbled, flopping on the chair, and folding his arms, "Can't win", he stated,

"Oh don't be a baby, come on, I'll play really shit this time", I offered, setting up another match.


	23. Sideburns

**Really sorry, I didn't put a trailer up, I was too busy doing the edits for this chapter. So, thanks Serendipity989, you are a wonderful reviewer and I'm going to make sure this hot blonde bloke is worth the wait for you, love xxx**

**I struggled with this chapter, especially the end, because I felt like it moved to fast and I wanted it to be realistic. Anyway tell me what you think. There isn't a proper plotline with this one. Although it does coincide with A Christmas Invasion with Meg meeting the 10th Doctor and Rose for the first time. **

**Anyway, Review. Favourite. Follow. Abi xxx**

* * *

I frowned, looking out of the window,

"Meg?", Sean said, from behind me, I turned, he smiled, "Every year", he chuckled,

"One of these days, Sean, one of these day, it's going to snow", I exclaimed, closing the curtains.

"Come on, they want you to put on the Exorcist", he said, pointing to the mass of people in our house. Our family Christmas party. Best night all year.

"For Christmas?", I questioned,

"Yep", he nodded, I sighed and went to the TV,

"Exorcist for Christmas, what the hell man?", I said to all my cousins perched on the sofa, "When you lot get nightmares come bedtime",

"Won't even be able to sleep, Meg", Anna replied, grinning,

"Who would, it's Christmas?", Fred said,

"Oh, God, you lot with your Christmas cheer", I grumbled, setting up the film,

"Aw, don't act like you hate Christmas", Maria called, then they all starting jeering, saying I wasn't a Scrooge,

"Alright, alright, the Exorcist", I announced over them, sitting on a chair near the TV,

"Hey, Meg, move back a bit, you're in the way", Jamie mumbled,

"Yeah", I said, shuffling back on the chair, I then leaned back and we watched the Exorcist. Yeah, the _Exorcist. _For bloody Christmas.

* * *

"No, no, it's umm...God, wait, you know when you phone someone, another word for that", Sean exclaimed,

"Ring?", I guessed, holding my phone above my head. Oh right, we were playing charades, "Dial?",

"People call it a fish sometimes", Fred added,

"What?!", I exclaimed, laughed

"Types of fishes, like haddock...?", Jamie urged,

"Err, salmon?", I frowned,

"Another one?",

"Err..I dunno, cod",

"Yeah, cod!",

"Ooh, oh, err Call of Duty!", I tried,

"Ok, next one", Maria said, I titled my phone back and the next placard came on the screen,

"It's about school of magic...err..Hogwarts, and Daniel Radcliffe...".

* * *

An hour after everyone had left I was in the kitchen making microwaving my dinner,

"Yeah, we always have this..this party thing, everyone comes round, all the family to ours. Well, all the young people. Not the adult adults", I mumbled into the phone, moving in the kitchen,

_"No adults at all?",_

"Well, they can come if they want to but none rarely do, they take this time to wrap the presents and stuff",

"_And the three of you, you organised this?",_

"We kind of had to, Mum was always planning parties that never happened, she was so busy making the turkey and the presents. We kind of do it for her, she always wanted the family together just before Christmas", I explained, "I mean people came round initially because I guess they felt sorry for us but now everyone comes",

_"Because it's really fun?",_

"Yeah",

"_So who comes round?",_

"Everyone, like Maude's kids, you know Maude and..",

_"Andrew, yeah, they have two boys don't they?",_

"Yep, Fred and Raymond, they come, and do you remember Lucy, the little girl with the fringe, she always came to play with me",

_"Yeah, yeah, God so she's your age, yeah?",_

"She's 16, and then there's Maria, Kaley, Estelle, Michaela, Rosa, and Coca",

_"Coca?",_

"Oh, her nickname sorry, you know Kaley's sister, the red-head?",

_"Oh, Caroline?",_

"Yeah,", I answered, "So do you just stay with your brothers?",

_"Yep, it's alright, nice to hang around them all_", he mumbled,

"I would ask you to Christmas dinner, but..well, you know-",

_"No, I know, it's fine, I get it",_

"Maybe in a couple of years?", I suggested,

_"Maybe",_

* * *

"Who were you talking to?", Sean asked, I looked at him and then frowned,

"Daniel", I answered, eventually not meeting his eyes,

"Who's that? You're friend?",

"No, our dad", I mumbled, closing the fridge,

"What?", he scoffed, I looked at him finally,

"Our dad, our biological dad, you know the one we met a month ago. yeah, him", I stated, "I have his number, he was just wishing us a Merry Christmas"

"Meg", he hissed, "Do you not remember what he did?",

"Yeah, I remember, I've remember him not being there most of my life, but you know I can't not forgive. It is just what I do", I replied, "I'm not saying that I have already forgiven him because I haven't, because what he did was just wrong..but he is my dad",

"And he is the only dad I am ever going to have so I need him and I need you, both of you, to just accept that", I stated, not looking directly at him.

He sighed, "Fine, whatever", he mumbled, taking a bag of crisps and leaving the room,

"Sean", I tried, calling after him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Shit", I hissed.

* * *

I walked into the cafe, looking up at the TV, then at Pedro,

"Ah, Merry Christmas, huh?", Pedro beamed, kissing me on the cheek,

"Someone's cheerful", I mumbled,

"How can I not be, Christmas, birth of Christ, best time of the year", he chuckled,

"Are you drunk?", I questioned,

"On life, Meg, on life", he sighed, "Right, cheesecake, yeah?",

"Yep", I nodded, leaning on the counter, I glanced at the TV,

"_Early this morning, A blue box tumbled into view around a block of flats in the Powell Estate, South London", _the news reader summarized, I frowned,

"Wh-what was that? The blue box?", I asked,

"Ah, here", Pedro said, giving me a newspaper, I looked at it,

"Powell Estate", I mumbled,

"The 63 goes there", he informed,

"Yeah, that's just behind the station, isn't it?", I mumbled, "God, that's like 10 minutes away, how did I not see that?",

"It wasn't that much of a disruption, look, not even front page news", he replied, I shook my head and brought out my phone, dialing the Doctor as I looked at the photos,

"A massive blue box just appears, you'd think someone would say something",

"Come on, all the things that have happened these passed few years. Trust me, this isn't that big", he countered, I nodded, agreeing, then jogged out of the shop, holding my phone to my ear,

"Really got to go, Pedro, thanks", I called over my shoulder,

"Hey, but your cheesecake", he said, holding the bag. I looked to my phone and then at the cheesecake and sighed, running back in.

* * *

"Doctor?", I said, strolling through the street, "Doctor!"

_"Meg? What's up?",_

"What the hell are you doing in the Powell Estate, what's going on?",

_"Powell? What?",_

"The TARDIS just like, bombarded in, it's on the news and everything",

_"But...Meg what the date?",_

"24th December, 2005", I answered,

_"It's not me, well it is, and it isn't"_, he mumbled,

"You see, now you may think that makes sense, but it doesn't",

_"I really should have explained this to you both sooner, ok, umm, so I'm a Time Lord",_

"Yes",

"_Right, but thing is, Time Lord's live to a really old age, and what they do is, when they come really close to dying, we heal ourselves. Like when you get a scab that heals on it's own. But with our entire body. The man in that TARDIS, may not look like me or act like me but he is a past version. Different face, same Doctor",_ he explained,

"So he doesn't look like you at all?",

_"No",_

"But he is you, younger you",

_"Yep",_

"Have you ever been black?",

_"...no",_

"Have you ever been a girl?",

_"No",_

"Do you want to be?",

_"I...don't know, Meg, do you understand it?",_

"I think so. So because he's younger will he not know me?",

_"He's met you before, long before, I've had 11 faces, he's the 10th and I met you for the first time in my 9th face", _

"Hang on, how long have you known me?",

_"About..8 human years", _

"...",

_"Meg?"_, he mumbled,

"..."

_"Megan?"_, he questioned,

"Yeah, sorry, kinda...zone out. 8 years? 8-8 years, you've known...umm",

_"You knew that, though",_

"Yeah but I thought you meant like you've met me before not actually, you know...know me. Damn", I muttered, walking into my building.

_"It's the same with Jack",_

"It would be",

_"Meg, could you explain that to Taylor, the whole face changing thing",_

"No way, that's on you",

_"Well, thanks",_ he muttered, as I walked up the stairs,

"I've got to go Doctor", I said, "Merry Christmas",

_"Merry Christmas"._

I hung up and entered the flat, and walked into my room, putting the phone down. I sighed and laid on my bed when the door knocked. Well, it didn't knock. Someone knocked the door...anyway.

"Yeah", I said, Jamie walked in and smiled at me,

"Where've you been?",

"Pedro's", I replied, looking up at the ceiling, then brought myself to seating position on the bed,

"Sean said you're in contact with Daniel", he muttered, looking around in my room, I sighed,

"Yeah",

"Meg, it's Christmas", he said, "You can't be pissed with each other at Christmas",

"If I want to keep in touch with my Dad, I should be allowed to", I retorted,

"But you didn't tell us",

"Because I knew this would happen, I know you guys don't want him in your life, but I do in mine", I argued, "Look, I kept the rules, I didn't ask him why he left, so he didn't have an excuse and I haven't forgiven him. At all",

Jamie shook his head and sat on my bed, "You sure you're not keeping anything from us?",

"Of course",

"Because you've been distant, so I'm just checking if there is anything going on".

I looked at him and smiled, "Nothings going on", I stated, "Promise",

"Right, okay, get some sleep, big day tomorrow",

"Not like we're gonna wake up early anyway", I scoffed, to which he ruffled my hair and left my room.

* * *

I stumbled out of the bathroom, my hair still damp, because Taylor had called, told me to turn on the TV. I frowned, neither of my brother were awake. As always on Christmas.

I turned on the TV,

_"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning", _

"Shit", I hissed,

_"I know, you recognize it?"_, Taylor asked,

"No, you?",

_"Nah, it's everywhere, they're transmitting this to all TV stations",_

"Like the Queen's speech", I mumbled,

_"So, ideas? Because I was thinking UNIT again, they're our go to guys, apparently",_

"No..",

_"No?",_

"The Doctor's here, on Earth, he'll sort it",

_"He told you?",_

"It's a long story. Err..basically there is a Doctor on Earth right now who will sort it. It's our Doctor but a bit younger and he has a different face", I explained, "Time Lord's have the ability to change their entire appearance",

_"What the fuck?",_ he said, _"How..",_

"Don't ask me to explain it, but basically the Doctor is in London",

_"Does he know us?",_

"He knows me, guessing he knows you too", I frowned, then looked outside through the balcony, I blinked. What..the..

I rushed to the balcony, unlocked it and stared outside at the other balcony's, looking at the tops of buildings. "Tay..", I mumbled, "Shit, there are people, people on the top's of buildings, what are they doing there?", I exclaimed,

_"What, seriously?",_

"They're here, in my estate",

_"Fuck, they're here too. What? Dad? Dad!",_ he yelled,_ "What are you doing?",_

"Taylor?",

_"He's just walking out, he can't even hear us. Mum! Mum! It's dad",_

"Sort it out, call me later", I ordered, hanging up. I then looked out of the window again and stared around in shock. I sighed and ran back into the house, hurriedly putting on trainers by the door,

"Meg?", Sean said, sluggishly, I looked up, wide-eyed, "Where are you going?", he asked, I stared at him, frowning then stood up,

"Err...I'm really sorry", I mumbled, "I need to do something",

"Meg", he said sternly,

"I have to", I interrupted, also sternly as I opened the door behind me, "Merry Christmas", I said as I locked the door, I immediately running out of the building because I knew he'd call after me once he'd opened the door.

I ran out of the door and out to the middle of the estate, with apartment blocks surrounding us, I breathed looking around. I ran back into the building and took the lift to the top floor.

After a couple moments it pinged and open, I looked up and saw the door to the roof was open, I went in.

Rows of people were just standing on the edge of the buildings, with other people by their sides, urging them to come back in. I ran to a couple, and looked at the guy standing motionless,

"Hal, Hal, love come inside, please. You're scaring me", the woman begged, gripping his shoulders.

"Andre?", another girl asked, "Andre, what are you doing? Stop playing games", I looked around the place and then back at Hal and his wife,

"What happened?", I asked,

"He just walked here, he just wouldn't stop", she whimpered, "What's he gonna do, eh? Why would he want to jump?", she mumbled. Then a light, a circular light moved over his head, vertically. Like rings.

I gasped, what the...? "Did you see that?", I asked,

"The..", she sniffed, "The circles around his head", she mumbled, "They're around everyone",

"But it's not everyone, is it?. Every building has a handful of people, just standing on roofs. But not everyone. Not the whole world. Why?",

"There's not enough space?", she guessed, I looked at her and smiled,

"Maybe", I lied, moving away, "Good luck, lady", I called, running down the step to the building and then running down the staircase. I'd got to the staircase where my flat was and saw my brothers leaving the door, I cursed and ran back up the stairs, waiting for them to leave.

"Where would she go?", Jamie questioned,

"I don't know, how would I know?", Sean mumbled,

"She's been keeping secrets, I knew it. She's been distant, going places not saying anything. And then there's dad",

"Don't call him that, he's not our dad", Sean snapped,

"He is to her. And you know what mum said, she is the priority", Jamie replied, "We protect her, no matter what".

Then their voices got too far for me to properly hear and I stayed on the staircase for a moment, a tear subtly rolling down. I blinked the rest of the tears away and continued down the stairs, checking down to see if they'd gone.

* * *

I ran into the Powell Estate, spinning on the spot and searching for any indication of the Doctor, I sighed, the Powell Estate was massive and he could have been in any of these flat or even anywhere in the estate.

I looked around, and then begun walking down the street, my phone buzzed,

**Merry Christmas babe, hope you get everything you deserve, love you xx.**

**Hey, happy Christmas, thanks for the present. Love you so much, and God bless.**

I frowned at the two texts I received from Cat and Lauren and sighed, closing my phone. A moment after my phone rang, I picked it up,

"Taylor?", I asked,

_"He's just standing on the roof, with all these other people, he's not doing anything"_, he told me. I glanced up at the roofs of the buildings around me and I walked through the estate,

"Yeah, I know, they're all doing it. But why?",

_"Is what I wanna know, so it's got to do with that alien yeah? The one we saw",_

"Yep, I think so. So what are they threatening us or something. The people will drop unless we comply to their demands",

_"Probably, government are hiding things. UNIT won't pick up"_, he said, "_Those people are going to throw themselves off the buildings, but how are they being controlled?",_

"It's...nah, they wouldn't", I mumbled, rounding on a corner, "Thing is, with humans, hypnosis can only go so far. I don't think the people could ever willingly...", I trailed off.

I stopped at the end of the corner, staring at the blue box in confusion. It was wrong. No, not wrong, it was old. Different. A different TARDIS. I looked at it, staring.

_"Meg? Willingly what?",_

"Wha..ermm, yeah, they..", I mumbled, "Sorry, Taylor, need to go", I said, hanging up. I tilted my head at the TARDIS and walked to it, my eyes fixed on every bit of it, I shook my head, lifting my hand to touch it's exterior,

"You're so young", I mumbled to it, I felt the wood under my hand warm up and I smiled. I pulled my hand off it and blew out a breath, this was getting really complicated for me.

And to top it all off, the entire city shook. Like an earthquake,

"Shit, what now?", I sighed, running into the adjacent street and looked up, and frowned as this big powered rock with nasty pointy bits glide overhead. It moved really slowly but it was massive, it covered half of the city like a blanket. I stumbled and ducked down in response to the noise it emitted, noise that the possessed people didn't seem to notice.

I saw as people ran from the houses to gasp at the sky in horror. Some Christmas, this is. I sighed and looked back at the TARDIS and ran to it. I placed my hands on the exterior,

"Ok, what do I do?", I asked it, "Great big spaceship hovering over London. Half the world ready to commit suicide. The Doctor's apparently around but he doesn't seem to be doing much, so what do I do?", I questioned, then after no response, I sighed and turned around but then I heard a click and spun. The door had unlocked.

I looked up at her, frowning, "Right then", I mumbled, walking in. I stared at the inside, in wonder. It was so different to my Doctor's TARDIS, so not-new. I walked in slowly, staring around. I brushed my hands on the side rails gently and walking up to the console, placing my hands on it,

"Ok, now what?".

The screen on the console popped on, I looked at it, it was the image of the creatures from the telly, the ones I assume was in that massive fucking ship up above.

They were speaking but in English,

"Translator. Oh, you clever girl", I mumbled to her.

_"Cattle. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock"_, the creature growled, I scowled at it,

"Well, someone thinks their special. So they want our Earth", I muttered, "Or they are going to make the people on the roofs jump. But..but they can't, can they. You can't make a person do that just through hypnosis or voodoo or whatever the hell they're using. Humans don't obey _that _easily", I said to myself, well to the TARDIS.

The screen changed and showed an image of outside where a blondie and a guy were heading for the box.

"Oh shit, umm", I mumbled, then ran down the staircase just below the control room, I heard them walk in when my phone started buzzed. Thank God it was on vibrate. I crept away, walking deeper into the TARDIS and away from the strangers.

_"Megan",_ Taylor said,

"Hey",

_"What was that before, what the hell happened?",_

"I...saw the TARDIS, a younger TARDIS. The young Doctors TARDIS", I told him, in a quiet voice,

_"Why are you whispering?",_

"I'm in said TARDIS", I said, "And there are people here, and I don't know them", I added, looking up, worriedly,

_"Right, well, anyway, the people on the roofs, they are in the A-Positive blood group. It's..well, I think it might be blood control",_ he said,

"Where are you?", I asked,

_"UNIT"_, he answered,_ "The Sycorax, that's the species, they want Earth, they have teleported the Prime Minister on board the ship. She is the ambassador for the world apparently",_

"The Americans won't like that", I mumbled,

_"Of course they don't, they protested. Several times"_, he said, amused, I smirked,

"Right, I haven't got a plan", I told him, "Do you?",

_"Just going with what happens",_ he mumbled.

The TARDIS thudded and I looked up, we'd moved, I think. I put on a face and bit my lip,

"I think we've landed somewhere", I told him,

_"Go up and check then",_ he said,

"But..I don't want to see the people",

_"When did you get so shy?_",

"I'm not shy, piss off",

_"Sorry, my mistake",_

"Fine, I will go up",

"_Good",_

"I know"

* * *

I walked up the stairs, slowly, glancing up. No one was there, I couldn't see or hear them. But I did hear commotion outside and that's why I kept looking at the door instead of the floor, which is where I should have been looking.

I frowned at it, getting to the last steps and already stepping towards the door, I heard a gasp beside me. I spun and stumbled back a bit,

"Shit", I hissed, staring at this...guy in pyjamas on the floor. He has wide eyes and wild hair. And sideburns. I stared at him, shocked.

"Megan?", he frowned,

"...", I paused, confused as fuck till I found the right words to express my confusion, "What?".

He blinked at my tone and pulled himself up, "Meg, what's happening?", he asked, moving to me but I stepped back, raising my hands in warning,

"What?", I questioned, not understanding,

"Where are we?", he mumbled, looking over my shoulder at the door,

"What?!", I exclaimed,

"Stop saying that", he retorted, "Although, I like it, I might use it", he mused, looking himself up and down, I tilted my head at him,

"The...Doctor, you're the Doctor, yeah?", I asked,

"Yeah, I...you haven't met me before, have you", he frowned, a cute frown. Actually he was cute altogether, "Oh God, you haven't, you've never met me-",

"No, no", I began,

"I should have noticed, I mean, look at you, still a kid-",

"Well I wouldn't say-",

"I wish you warned me I'd be meeting the kid Megan the last time we met, it would have help-"

"I'm not actually-",

"And then theirs the manipulator, you don't have it yet, I really should-",

"Right, so you're just going to talk over me then",

"Probably have never met Jack yet, I suppose-",

"Well, I have",

"God help you when you do meet him-",

"You know, I feel like you're ignoring me",

"He'll be angry with me, hell you'd just take his side-",

"Wow, you talk a lot-",

"Everyone takes his side-",

"I hate this regeneration", I sighed, glaring at him. He stopped rambling and looked at me, I raised an eyebrow, "Stopped talking?",

"You do know me?",

"I did try to tell you", I replied, "Just haven't met Sideburns Doctor, I know a future you, and I have met Jack, and I'm not a kid", I informed him,

"Sorry, brand new regeneration, lost all awareness", he mumbled walking past me and heading for the door, "Ready for an entrance?", he grinned at me, I nodded and lingered behind him as he opened the double doors and grinned at everyone outside,

"Did you miss me?", he asked, moving so I could, walk out of the TARDIS, and take in the surroundings, I glanced at everyone and felt very awkward when the Sycorax guy took a whip and flung it our way, I squealed and ducked to the side as the Doctor gripped the whip, pulling it out of his hand.

"Oi Gandalf!", I exclaimed,

"Watch where you fling your sex toys alright, you might end up pissing me off and you don't want piss me off, because I swear to God, I am gonna take that stupid bone mask and shove it up the first hole I discover on you body", I warned, glaring at him.

"How dare-",

"Shut up!", I interrupted, then sighed and looked at everyone who was staring at me, I smiled at them, "It's been a long day", I shrugged,

"Megan?", the blondie called, smiling. I think her name was Rose. I frowned at her, then paused as I did with the Doctor,

"...what?", I stated, annoyed,

"It's me, what's wrong", she questioned,

I scoffed, then looked at the Doctor who gave me a timid smile, "Well, apparently, everyone knows me now. That's great..really great", I muttered,

"Now, play nice", the Doctor mumbled, "Right then", he began, looking round the room, he smiled at some guy, "Mickey, hello!", then at the Prime Minister.

_Oh shit, the Prime Minister!_

"And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life", he beamed, then looked back at Rose,

"Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses", he explained, "Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?", he asked,

"Terrible", I commented, not really knowing what I was saying till everyone was looking at me, even the Sycorax people, "Sorry", I muttered,

Rose cleared her throat and looked at him, "Er, different",

"Good different or bad different?",

"Just different", she shrugged,

"Am I ginger?", he asked, firmly. Was it that important?

"No, you're just sort of brown", she explained.

"Oh,I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger", he complained, and then pointed at Rose accusingly, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me", he stopped himself and frowned, "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger", he mumbled to himself,

"I'm sorry. Who is this?", Harriet frowned, confused,

"I'm the Doctor", the Doctor answered,

"He is", I confirmed,

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?", she continued,

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything", he explained, walking up to her.

I frowned at him, I want the bow-tie Doctor back. Bow-tie was funny, bow-tie was my friend. This guy just has sideburns. You can't make fun of sideburns. You can make fun of bow-ties.

"But you can't be", Harriet voiced my thoughts,

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own", he told her,

"Oh, my God", she breathed,

"Did you win the election?", he asked,

"Landslide majority", she answered. It was at this point I noticed Mickey, I think for the first time,

"Hang on, Mickey?", I questioned, looking at him,

"You know Mickey, but you don't know me?", Rose asked,

"Sorry, it's just he serviced my brothers car", I stated, looking at him, "I've seen you on his Facebook photos, Sean Keegan",

"Oh God, you're Sean's little sister", he exclaimed,

"I know!", I laughed,

"Hey, is the engine alright, now?", he asked,

"Yep, yeah, you did a good job",

"Tell him I said hi", he said,

"If I might interrupt", the Sycorax dude said, I looked at him,

"On you go, mate", I encouraged,

"Who exactly are you two?", he questioned,

"Megan Keegan", I answered,

"And you?", he asked the Doctor,

"Well, that's the question", the Doctor mumbled,

"I demand to know who you are!", he roared,

"I don't know!", the Doctor roared back, and then begun strolling around,

"See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am", he stated,

"It's all untested. Am I... funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?", he winked at Rose at that point as I shook my head slowly,

" Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob", he rambled, as I mentally agreed with the gob comment,

"And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button", he chuckled, looking at the button, "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?", he mumbled to himself analyzing the equipment, I frowned at him.

He opened something and looked in,

"And what've we got here? Blood?", he tasted a bit,

"Oh come on", I groaned,

"Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron", he deduced, "Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years", he gushed, I was in midst of thinking,

"You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am", he continued,

"I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this", he dramatically pressed the bid red button.

"You killed them!", some guy exclaimed, I really should start looking around more.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?", the Doctor challenged, the guy hesitated,

"We allow them to live", he stated. To which I laughed,

"You didn't allow them to live. Since when was it your decision. Please, you couldn't control the human race if you had all the technology in the universe, plus, think of the paperwork",

"I don't understand", Rose spoke up,

"You can't control the human race, you can't make them do anything they don't want to do. Well, you could, but nothing that would kill them. That's basically what blood control is, advanced hypnosis",

"You could hypnotize someone to do pretty much anything, but you can't make them want to die, not if they don't want to. Humans just wanna keep on living", I explained, looking at the Sycorax leader, "And nothing it going to change that",

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force", the guy threatened,

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could", the Doctor said, nodding,

"But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen",

I frowned, what was he saying? The...the Lion King,

"More to do than- No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King", he corrected himself, "But the point still stands. Leave them alone!",

"Or what?", he challenged,

"Or...", the Doctor took a sword and moved back a bit, raising it threateningly, "I challenge you", he stated.

The room erupted in raucous laughter, I glanced around uneasily at the room,

"Huh", I mumbled,

"Oh, that struck a chord", the Doctor commented, "Am I right in saying that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?", he questioned,

"You stand as this world's champion", the Sycorax guy stated,

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up", the Doctor grinned, before taking of his dressing gown and throwing it to Rose I walked down and stood beside Harriet,

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?", he said. That was an insult I am guessing.

"For the planet?", he asked,

"For the planet", the Doctor agreed,

"Ok, I see many problems with this, mostly to do with general health and safety", I mumbled, frowned as the Doctor fought with him, "You've just regenerated, have you thought this through?", I asked him

"God no, when do I ever think things through", he replied, smiling a little. I saw a bit of bow-tie Doctors smile in his smile. Maybe they were the same guy.

"Look out!", Rose called, following them as they shuffled around the room,

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks", he retorted,

"Sarcasm doesn't win battles", I scolded,

"Bit of fresh air?", he suggested lightheartedly and pressed a button, taking us outside. I ran out, looking at the view and the design of a ship,

"This reminds me of something off MTV Cribs", I commented, then noticed the Doctor was actually losing and me and Rose wanted to go and help him but he stopped us,

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet", he warned,

"He's gonna win the planet anyway, the way this is going", I countered,

"Little bit of faith please", he replied and then just after he said that he fell and the Sycorax guy cut off his left hand, I winced and gaped at his handless arm,

"Well that's gonna cause some problems", I sighed,

"You cut my hand off", the Doctor stated shocked,

"Sycorax!", the guy cheered and he was meet with similar cheers by his comrades,

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this", he explained, as he grew a new fresh hand. Like bloody magic.

"What the...?", I mumbled,

"Witchcraft", the guy growled, I nodded. Damn right!

"Time Lord", he corrected, getting up,

"He grew a hand", I mumbled, "Another freaking hand", I frowned

"Doctor!", Rose called, throwing him another sword, he caught it easily,

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?", he asked,

"No arguments from me!", Rose grinned, I smiled a little and watched the fight. God, I make it sound like it's some spectator sport.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!", the Doctor exclaimed, cheerfully, they continued fighting and eventually, just as it was getting boring the Doctor got the guy on the floor and put his sword on his neck. I tensed up.

_He wouldn't, would he?_

"I win", he stated, grimly,

"Then kill me", the Sycorax replied,

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?", he offered, I smiled, knowing then, he was the Doctor, simply because he wouldn't take a life.

"Yes", the guy said,

"Swear on the blood of your species", the Doctor repeated, pressing the sword further in,

"I swear", he nodded,

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow", the Doctor smiled, cheerfully. He got up and threw the sword away. He strolled away, hands in his pockets,

"Bravo!", Harriet cheered,

"That says it all. Bravo!", Rose agreed,

"Meh, it was alright", I commented, looking around, I noticed a button to my right and frowned.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams", the Doctor mumbled, putting on the dressing gown, "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man", he said putting his hands in the pockets,

"Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma", he frowned, pulling it out and scowled.

I tensed up, seeing the way he was holding the satsuma, on the tip of his fingers, ready to throw. I once again glanced at the button, then at the Sycorax, getting him self up,

"Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?", the Doctor continued, with fake glee. I looked down, thinking lightening fast.

I took a couple steps forward towards the Doctor, warily wondering what he'd do, even though I had a slight suspicion,

"You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?", he complained.

Then it happened fast, so fast I almost was shocked at how quickly the scene had changed.

The Sycorax guy, got up and quiet loudly charged at the Doctor. The Doctor, very, very calmly chucked the satsuma at the button. I ran to the Sycorax guy and tackled him out of the way of the gap in the floor, but we weren't fast enough.

I landed half on the floor half hanging on the edge, with the guy hanging on for dear life, I grunted and gripped his arms, hauling him up with everything. I cried out at the difficulty of it all and as soon as I got him on board properly I jumped up and pulled the sword,

"What the hell were you thinking?", I exclaimed, "You don't sneak up on someone at full volume, for starters. And never ever go back on you word", I scolded, holding the knife at his neck, just at the Doctor did,

"I should kill you just because of your stupidity", I stated,

"Then why did you save me", he grunted, I looked at the Doctor, eyes cold,

"Because second chances aren't enough", I stated, then looked back at him, "And you, when I let you go you better get the hell out of here. You don't know how much danger you are in right now", I warned, then lifted the sword off him and flipped it around. I pushed it on a point just below his neck, hoping he was like humans.

He passed out luckily and I sighed throwing the sword beside me, I glared up at the Doctor who was also glaring back at me.

He strode to me, "Megan! What the hell-",

"Don't you dare!", I yelled, pointing a finger at him, "Don't you dare turn this on me, don't you dare try to justify what you did", I growled, "Don't you dare try to justify murder, what you were about to do was wrong. Face it", I snarled at him, walking around and heading inside. I stopped and turned around, looking at him,

"You know what, I thought you were him, but you're not. I thought you were _my _Doctor, my best friend", I told him, "But the war can't have been that long ago, can it?", I questioned, "Because you haven't developed a heart yet".

* * *

I sighed, walking home, hands in my pocket. It wasn't that dark, it was around 5pm, the day wasn't over but...well, Christmas was. My brothers had called me countless times. I had to send them a text, reassuring them of my safety and telling them to just stay at home and continue with Christmas.

Taylor was with his family, said they wanted to be together, so I'd informed him off what happened and promised to talk to him tomorrow. But for now he had to enjoy what was left of Christmas day.

As for me, well. I was in my estate, walking home, ready for the culling I was sure to get from my brothers. But I didn't care about that. Not now, anyway. The Doctor, sideburns and bow-tie. The same man.

I couldn't get my head around it, how can two men be so different and be the same man.

I entered the building and went to the staircase, looking up. I ran up, to the very top and went up to the roof of the building. I don't know why I went there, I just did.

I sighed, ignoring the cold, when I heard the TARDIS faint wheezing as it materialized in front of me, I went to go in when the door flung open and about 5 Cybermen stormed out,

"Ahh, Meg, get out of the way!", the Doctor yelled,

"Oh shit!", I exclaimed, ducking and running away from the Cybermen, I noticed the Doctor was chasing them with a fire extinguisher, "What the hell is that going to do?!",

"Something good, I hope", he called back. I squealed and ducked out of another shot,

"Delete. Delete", the cybermen announced.

"You lot need a better word", I advised,

"Meg, catch!", the Doctor said, throwing me a fire extinguisher. I frowned at it, and stumbled away from another cyberman, "Press the button!",

"It doesn't have a button!",

"Oh, then press something",

"Well, that helps", I remarked.

The door or hatch bit to the building opened and coming into sight were my brothers. Before I could react sanely the cybermen shot at them and they, luckily, ducked. But unluckily saw me. I gasped and ran across the roof to get to them,

"What the hell are you doing here?", I exclaimed, pulling them up and aside from the shots.

"Delete! Delete!", they continued,

"We heard yells. Meg? What the hell-",

"Ahh!", I cried, ducking from yet another shot,

"Right Meg!", the Doctor called, "You need to pull the lever!", he said,

"Why, they're not on bloody fire", I called back, running with my brothers to the other end of the roof,

"It's not a fire extinguisher", he told me. As 3 cybermen were rounding in on me, I groaned and pulled the lever, thrusting it at them threateningly,

"AHhhhhhhhh!", I yelled, backing them to the the TARDIS doors, "Ahhhhhhhh", I exclaimed as they got nudged in, tumbling over each other and falling in. Deactive.

"Job done", the Doctor panted.

"Still have 5 cybermen in the TARDIS", I mumbled,

"Meg", Sean breathed, staring at the box. I frowned and turned slowly to face them, "Megan, what was that? Why are you acting like it was normal?", he asked me.

My eyes widened as I realised what this meant now, I frowned at the both of them, staring in...in fear.

"Was that an alien?", Jamie questioned, "Are you...?".

I just kept staring at them, frowning and not moving,

"Are you an alien?", he asked softly.

"I'm your sister", I mumbled, taking a step to them, "I...I was going to, I swear I was going to tell you", I professed,

"What's going on?", Sean questioned, firmly. I looked back at the Doctor who gave me an assuring smile, I looked back at them and frowned in thought,

"Err...I...the box, that box, it's...it's a spaceship", I begun, "It's called TARDIS and it travels in time and space", I explained, I paused to see if they were going to say anything, but when I was met with confused looks I continued,

"Umm, I travel with him", I said, indicating to the Doctor, "He's an alien, and every so often I travel with him, in the box. We met different aliens, visit other planets, we go to the past and the future and we often get into trouble", I said.

Jamie was staring at me, a frown fixed on his face whilst Sean had his arms folded, expressionless,

"I have this other friend, he's called Jack, he runs this organization that deals with aliens too in Cardiff, I meet with him occasionally, help out. I went to him when I did that civil servant work experience thing in Cardiff".

I bounced on the balls of my feet, biting my lip. I looked at them,

"In that box?", Jamie asked, looking at the TARDIS,

"It's difficult to explain", I said, "Do you want to see inside?", I offered, glancing at the Doctor.

They nodded slowly and followed me and the Doctor into the box. I stepped over the cybermen on the floor and walked into the TARDIS properly turning to see my brothers at the doorframe, staring in,

"It's an alien ship. It's hard to...", I trailed off,

"Bigger...", Jamie mumbled, he closed his eyes, frowning,

"Fuck..", Sean breathed,

"Langu-", the Doctor tried to scold but I stomped on his foot. They both walked into the TARDIS properly, moving around the cybermen.

"How does it do that?", Sean asked, I looked at the Doctor,

"Well, it's hard to really explain, clearly. It's basically another dimension. So you walk through the door into an entirely new place", he explained,

"And you travel, with him?", Jamie asked, "Where?",

"Everywhere, anywhere. In the entire universe"

"How long?", Sean asked,

"About 4 months, Doctor says he known me for longer. Time travel's confusing", I uttered, shaking my head.

"Why didn't you say anything?", Jamie questioned, "You've kept this for so long, did you not ever think about us when you were running for your life halfway across the universe",

"I wanted to, I really did. But I couldn't, I couldn't just tell you what I do. This..is so huge and I knew if I told you, you might not let me carry on",

"So what, it's our fault", Sean scoffed,

"Of course not...but everyday I travel with him, I could lose my life, I could get stuck in the past or in some random alien planet, and it's terrifying",

"So why do you do it?", he mumbled,

"Because...it's brilliant, it's..really...really amazing. I don't know where I'm going next, who I'll meet. The universe is so massive, there is so much to see. I can't pass it up. I could never", I explained, noticing the Doctor's smiling face.

Sean sighed and looked at the Doctor, "We should go home, this is more of a family thing", he told him. The Doctor nodded and smiled at me, I hugged him tightly.

"Bye", I mumbled,

"Saying it like it's the last time", he said, laughing a bit, I looked at my brothers,

"It might be", I whispered.

* * *

_"So, what happens now?",_

"I'm going to take a break. Be there for my family. It's not forever, you know it's not",

"_How long then?_",

"I don't know Jack, but my brothers, they need me. And I can't keep lying to them",

_"Meg, could you really give this up?",_

"Make it my new years resolution, giving up time travel and Jack Harkness", I scoffed, smiling to myself. I looked back in the house at my brothers, they had Christmas hats and were laughing at the TV, I smiled again, "I'm going to be fine",

_"I know you are",_

"Taylor didn't want to go without me but I forced him to. His family are fine, he can still travel. He shouldn't give this up for me",

_"That kid, so selfless"_, he muttered,

"You don't really know him then", I chuckled, then sighed, "Merry Christmas Jack", I mumbled,

_"Merry Christmas"._

I hung up and sighed, looking up at the fake snow falling. I noticed the few stars managing to shine bright enough for me to see._ Giving up time travel, this is gonna be hard._

* * *

Next Time: Humanity Is A Wonderful Thing.

_"No, no, no, no, no, no way",_

* * *

_"Megan",_

_"6 months, I was doing fine. Fine for 6 bloody months",_

* * *

"_What's going on?"_

* * *

_"Let me go! Hey!",_

_"Jack!",_

* * *

_"Time Lord",_

_"No, no that is not what I am, no!"._

* * *

_"I don't understand"_

* * *

_"Stay back",_

* * *

_"Doctor!",_

* * *

_"I'm regenerating"._

* * *

**So, Megan's taking a wee break from time travel to be there for her brothers. Next time we see her is June 2006, a bit different. Next time I'm updating is in 2015, that sounds far but it's just in about 10 or so days.**

**Happy Holidays everyone. xxx**


	24. Humanity Is A Wonderful Thing

**Well, happy new year! Thanks Serendipity989, I was a little worried about that chapter. Not much to say about this chapter. Little surprise in it, wasn't ever expecting it myself to be honest but hey..**

**Ooh and the trailer for the next chapter; Good Weevil, Bad Weevil, is the Torchwood episode Combat. Just a side note, if any of you haven't watched Torchwood you need to, it is amazing. Seriously, absolutely brilliant because it's so gripping, it has that Doctor Who element but just a little different. Think more sex, more violence, more swear words and way more Cardiff :D**

**Anyway, till the next time my lovely's,**

**Review. Follow. Favourite. Abi xx (one of these days I'm gonna forget to write that bit)**

* * *

I stumbled in through the cog door, where it briefly crossed my mind that Ianto wasn't at the tourist office. I coughed and spluttered, trying to slow whatever the fuck was going on in my body till I was safe in the hands of a certain Jack Harkness.

I groaned as the cog doors blared and opened far too slowly, and when they did I coughed once more before racing through Torchwood as best I could. No one was around from as far as I could see, but the upper conference room light was on so I assumed they were all in there. Probably talking, or eating or eating and talking.

"Jack", I mumbled, "Jack!", I cried out, but I think it was really quiet.

I was going to call for Jack again but instead I chose to almost collapse on the sofa thing, and that was when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the med-bay. So I decided on a self-diagnosis. I gritted my teeth and hauled myself up, clattering some plates that I was sure could be heard upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and stumbled down the steps to the scanny thing. Didn't really know how it worked so I just put my hand on it and hoped for the best. And it came. I let a smile grace my face as the projector sort of turned itself on and showed my full body and onside a chart of bodily fluids, energy, all that shit.

I hurriedly put the bottle on the table by me and opened it, frowning as it did fuck all.

Somewhere nearby I heard the team walking around but I wasn't interested right then. I groaned when I saw an unknown energy in me, all around my body actually.

"No, no, no, no, no, no way", I mumbled. _Can't be._

"Megan?", Tosh frowned.

At her voice I lost the use of my legs and held onto the table, firmly hauling myself up again.

"Meg?", Jack called,

"Argh, not now", I groaned, standing up as the rest of them came into my view, all frowning. I was just as confused as they were, if a little angry.

"What's going on?", Owen frowned, assuming his doctor status and approaching me, but I stopped him,

"No!", I exclaimed, "No, stay back, you have to-", I got cut off by another cough, but this one had this golden energy come out in the air I released. I took in a lot more breaths after that, noticing the rest of them were gobsmacked.

Jack the most, of course,

"Megan, what was-", he breathed, stepping towards me.

"Don't come any closer", I told him, then groaned and stepped back a bit, clutching my body as my skin glowed. I tensed my hands and set them out, revealing this whole glowy thing,

"I'm regenerating".

* * *

_24 hours earlier - Mary Anne College- June 16 2006_

"So…if you get out your textbooks and…look at page 156, it might be 136. Not sure", Miss mumbled, looking through her own book, "Ok…it's 156".

I peered at my book and checked 156, I was staring at a page all about Pompeii, Vesuvius erupting and covering a whole city. Interesting.

"Right, so 156. And I want a full study and the essay in for tomorrow".

The class erupted in groans,

"Don't complain, I gave you that essay last week, it really should be done by now", she scolded light-heartedly.

I glanced around the class, so many people hadn't done it, damn. I was glad I had, being completely in love with history meant history projects got done ASAP, but I glanced at Taylor, who paled.

Probably got distracted from the essay I expect.

Taylor carried on traveling with the Doctor and Amy, told me about all the things he was doing. Like he had to live in a house with the Doctor and some other guy called Craig, and the Doctor had to be a normal human. That would have been funny.

As for me, I kept to my studies, went out with Cat and Lauren, did normal human stuff. I did miss traveling but my brothers were still uneasy about the whole thing. And family always came first.

* * *

We were walking down the road by our school, chatting away. The group.

"I swear to God he's gay", Lauren exclaimed,

"He isn't, he really isn't", Emmanuel argued,

"I saw him go into the gay bar in Clapham", she defended,

"I don't think he's gay though", I frowned, "He might be bi",

"That's true",

"Man, that's so cool", Cat sighed. We all frowned at her, "Having a gay or possibly bi teacher", she explained,

"What was that gay bar called?", Taylor asked Lauren,

"It was..something like….Viva Las Gayges", she said, nodding. We all fell into laughter, cackling away,

"Who the hell thought of that?", Daniel chuckled,

"You know Peckham has a new Poundland", Cat said,

"Lies", I immediately said,

"Seriously, it's true", she replied,

"What, so they have…poundland, poundworld", Taylor frowned,

"And the 99p store", Daniel finished,

"Shit, how poor is Peckham", Lauren exclaimed,

"Oi!", Emmanuel protested, he was from Peckham.

"Sorry, but come on", she shrugged,

"It replaced WHSmith, can you believe", Cat continued,

"WHSmith!", Daniel repeated,

I shook my head, Peckham wasn't doing too good, no offence. Well, I guess that was offensive, doesn't really matter if I say no offence.

Anyway we continued till we went round a corner and stumbled into the TARDIS, I stopped in my tracks and stared at it. It had been so long since I'd seen the TARDIS. I was gobsmacked.

"What?", Cat asked me. Taylor cleared his throat and nudged me,

"Sorry, thought I'd forgotten something at college", I mumbled and walked past the TARDIS,

"Meg?", Taylor called, "You said you had a dentist appointment", he said,

"I did?", I frowned, "Oh yeah, right the dentist appointment. God, that's what I'd forgotten", I smiled at them, "So it's easier if I go to the bus stop the other way",

"And I've got football training in Larkhall Park, half an hour, gotta go", Taylor added, "So we need to..",

"Right, see you tomorrow then", Daniel said,

"Yeah bye", Cat smiled, I hugged her and then Lauren in turn and nodded to the guys before walking around them and giving one last wave.

We walked alongside each other, trying our best not to glance back, we could only rely on the sound of their chatter. When we got by the box I sneaked a glance and saw they pretty much all had their backs to us and so I gave Taylor a nod to show it was safe to go in, and we did so.

Taylor was in before me so I shut the door, I looked around, smiling at the TARDIS,

"Meg?", the Doctor beamed. I stared at him,

"Doctor", I chuckled, grinning at him. I ran to him and hugged him, really hard. He chuckled and hugged me back. After a few moments I leaned back and cleared my throat, nodding at him as Taylor got to my side.

"How long has it been?", he asked me,

"6 months, I was doing fine. Fine for 6 bloody months", I scoffed, shaking my head,

"And your brothers?", he asked, I lost my smile a little,

"I said that I stopped traveling with you, just to spend some time with them. I wasn't like they forced me or anything", I assured them, "I just knew it was what they wanted",

"And now, will you come back?", he said, I frowned and glanced at Taylor who was looking attentive.

"Umm, I don't know Doctor. I mean I can't go until I've told them", I said, "Maybe, but now right now",

"She can stay on board, right? Technically she's not traveling cos we're still on Earth", Taylor stated, I nodded and moved around the console,

"Course", I mumbled, brushing the console, "I'm missed her", I smiled, "Where's Amy?", I frowned,

"Asleep", the Doctor answered,

"Ah, good. Right, I need to finish my essay then", Taylor said, walking up the stairs,

"Oh right, yeah", I nodded, "Is my laptop still on board", I asked, following him up

"Wait, huh?", the Doctor frowned,

"Yep, in your room", Taylor answered,

"Hang on", the Doctor called, "You are in a spaceship, with infinite number of rooms including a swimming pool that's in a library and you want to do an essay", he inquired, unimpressed,

"Yep".

* * *

Sometime after we say bye to the Doctor I found myself in one of the TARDIS libraries, checking on my essay, if I was going to do it anywhere might as well be in a time machine, right?

Anyway I was curled up by the fire that I suspected wasn't connected to a chimney, on the sofa with my laptop that the TARDIS keeps on board for me, I typed away, on one of my history rolls where I would go on. These essay were one of my favourite bits of history, partly because I got great levels but also I could really show off my knowledge.

A few moments later I heard a clearing on a throat behind me, it was a man so that took out Amy, and I really wasn't bothered to turn,

"Hey", I muttered, saving my work as the mystery person walked over to the sofa,

"Hey", the Doctor replied, "Pompeii",

"Yeah, doing a project on it", I said, closing the laptop and looked at him, "You ever visited?", I asked,

"Once, a while back", he said, looking down,

"You think we can visit it again?", I asked, hopefully,

"No, very dangerous if I run into myself", he answered almost immediately,

"Well, we don't have to go when you went", I supplied, giving him a cute, or what I hope was cute, look. He rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Just don't try and alter the past",

"I'm not stupid",

"It's not being stupid, it's just when you meet people you know are going to die, you kind of forget about timelines and consequences. It's hard to when you realise they were actual people and not just figures in a history book", he explained, I looked down,

"Oh", I muttered, frowning, then cleared my throat and looked at the fire, "You know, I thought...I hoped that you would visit. Spent all this time looking over my shoulder, thinking you'd pop up. Thinking I'd hear that TARDIS noise",

"You told me not to", he stated,

"I know, I know, I know I did", I mumbled, "But I also told you not to leave me with that Victorian family", I added, giving him a look,

"I had to sort something out", he defended,

"I almost got married to a stranger", I retorted,

"I saved you though",

"At the last minute", I grumbled, then sighed, smiling, "I have missed this, a lot. An insane amount", I informed him, sighing and leaning back on the sofa, facing the fire.

"Megan?", Amy said, I peeked my head over the sofa and then beamed at her,

"Amelia", I exclaimed, smiling. I jumped over the sofa and hugged her. She hugged me back, tightly and we both laughed,

"What..when did you come back?", she asked, leaning back from the hug,

"Couple hours ago, you were sleeping, Pond", I told her, looking back at the Doctor. She scoffed and walked round to the sofa, flopping herself down,

"Yeah, well, he was wearing me down, wasn't he", she said, pointedly.

"You humans are so weak, you should do what I do. Sleep for one whole week, and then I'm alright for like a year", the Doctor mumbled,

"Yeah, well we're not like you", I retorted,

"Anyway, there's this planet, about a million light years away from here", Amy began, sitting on the sofa, "Called Caten, the Doctor says it has natural fireworks that just go on whenever", she explained, eyes wide. I smiled, nodded,

"Nice, but I need to go to my brothers first. I promised I wouldn't leave the planet without consulting them", I replied, getting from the sofa and looking at the Doctor,

"What?", he frowned,

"I need to consult my brothers", I told him,

"Oh right", he said, jumping up.

* * *

"Okay, so I'll go up, ask them and text you the answer. If I'm not back in like 30 minutes I'm probably not coming", I told them, walking down the steps of the control room,

"30 minutes?", Taylor repeated, "Why do you need 30 minutes?",

"Well..", I looked at them, shrugged, "I might make a sandwich or something", I stated, sheepishly. They all frowned at me, pausing until the Doctor cleared his throat,

"Right, well, good luck", he smiled, I nodded and left the TARDIS.

I paused, looking around and then walked back in, looked at them,

"Already?", the Doctor smiled,

"She hasn't been up", Amy sighed, "Have you?", she frowned,

"We're not home", I told them, "Nowhere near home, come on, Doctor. I want London, not the Sahara", I ordered,

"The Sahara?", Taylor frowned, walking outside. They all followed promptly,

"No", I complained, "No, we're not looking into it", I called after them, but they had all already left. I sighed, "So we're looking into it, then", I mumbled to myself, walking out.

I stepped out to the sandy ground and closed the doors behind me, I looked around, curiously.

"So, Sahara, why?", I asked to Doctor, who was crouched on the sand, holding specks of it and tasting it,

"It's not the Sahara", he stated, simply, "It's not even Earth", he added, looking around,

"So where are we?", Taylor asked, also looking about,

"Good question, straight to the point, but an even better question, why is there a button?", the Doctor questioned, looking at the ground, frowning.

I went to him and looked at the ground, also, "And even better question is can I go home?", I mumbled to him,

"Or what does this button does", he countered,

"My question is better", I replied,

"It's a bit closed end",

"It's also safer", I said,

"Exactly. Boring", he stated. I looked at him and held his stare before sighing,

"So what does it do?", Amy questioned,

"Let's find out", he shrugged, going to press it, I stopped his hand,

"Hey, not all red buttons are friendly", I told him, "Could be dangerous", I said,

"Yeah, could be. Very", he smiled at me,

"No, no, we're not doing this", Taylor said, "It could be really dangerous, we could die", he insisted,

"We could", the Doctor replied, smiling at him,

"Stop smiling, we're serious", I scolded,

"So am I", he stated.

I looked at them and gave in, "Fine, press it, but I swear, if we die, I'm going to kill you".

He frowned at me and then went down to scan it with his sonic, he glanced up at us and grinned, pressing the button.

* * *

I coughing, excruciatingly loudly, I groaned, placing my hand flat on the floor. I breathed deeply, staring at the ground, then gasped and shot up. I gasped, finding my feet and looking around.

I frowned at my surroundings, it looked like and theme park, no it was a theme park. I pulled a face of confusion.

_Was...was this Thorpe Park? _

"Do you like it?".

I spun on the spot to see a man that I could only describe as the love child of Dracula and... Boris Johnson.

I paused a second, "So-sorry what?", I asked,

"This. Do you like it? Or do you prefer the desert? I was wondering which scene would pull you, had an argument with myself and then I just thought..", he shrugged, "Pick one".

I blinked at him, frowning, so he continued,

"Just for the record, would you have left if I had chosen the theme park?", he questioned. I shook my head slowly,

"Nah the desert..was ummm...a good..choice. Who the hell are you?", I asked,

"Ah, that age old question", he commented, smiling, "I'm Adam". I looked him up and down,

"Really?",

"Why?",

"You just don't look like an...Adam", I muttered,

"What then?".

I shrugged, "Dracuris?", I suggested,

"Right...well, anyway, moving on. It's not actually you that I want", he stated, "It's your friend, that Doctor bloke. He's around here somewhere. And this is the best bit of the story. You're gonna help me",

"Help you what?"

"Kill him, well, I say kill him. Just kill his body. The main bit of him, that's his regeneration energy, that bit is being stored and sold for profit".

"And I help...how?", I asked,

"Well, he'll trust you, wouldn't he?", he nodded, I looked around and took a step back,

"I won't-I'm not going to help you", I stated,

"Oh?", he smirked,

"Yeah, I mean no, no I'm not", I said, firmly, then spun and then ran away, through the theme park.

I panted as I ran through the park and then stopped when I saw him standing there, I gasped and stopped,

"Oh, Megan. Come on", he urged,

"Come on what?", I asked,

"Help me", he requested,

"No, I'm not going to help you kill my friend", I exclaimed, talking to him like he was stupid. He tsked at me and shook his head, "What is this, what's happening?", I questioned.

"Quite simple really", he said, "This is a simulation",

"...Like a game?", I frowned.

He sighed, "Humans brains, such funny little things aren't they, let me show you", he stated, lifting his hand and clicking his fingers. The theme park disappeared.

I frowned as the space around me blurred into some else entirely and after a few moments of not know where the hell I was, I found myself on rocky ground, ahead was the crevice of a volcano,

"I must admit this scene would have been more enticing but I feared the Doctor would worry for your safety, not to mention Taylor's and Amy's", Adam commented, I gave him a questioning look,

"So you brought the TARDIS here?",

"Finally she gets it", he sighed, dramatically, "Yes I did, I needed the Time Lord, I needed his energy", he said, walking around, "Has it ever crossed your mind, hmm? Why he is the last one? Whatever happened to the great old Time Lord race?",

"He doesn't-",

"Talk about it? Of course, he wouldn't, considering what he did in the war, I'm surprised he even said he was a Time Lord. Although, knowing him, he would have said it to sound...mighty. Some things never change",

I looked around at the volcano lava, moving to my feet, I stiffened and was about to run away but thought less of it and stayed put, watching the lava flow around my feet,

"Clever girl", Adam muttered, noticing what I'd done, "Simulation, you worked it out",

"If this was real we should have already burned", I said, then looked at him, "How exactly do you intend to kill him?".

He smiled at me, a bright smile,

"This world and everything in it, is either simulation or real. You know the volcano and the lave is part of the game, but who's to say that the Red Haitus behind you isn't?".

I spun and saw this massive bear-wolf thing, I gasped and took a couple steps back,

"Could be real, couldn't it. Could be fake. Could be, would be, should be. Could you do what you couldn't do. Should you? Wouldn't you. Will you? Won't you?", he rambled in my ear.

"Shut up", I hissed, walking away slowly, "Is it real?",

"Not really part of the game, love", he stated, "If you want my opinion, although why would you-", he began as I started moving down the volcano, "I suggest, run!", he called.

I ran or skidded down mountain, almost tripping on rocks over a thousand times. I gasped, looking over my shoulder to see the beast galloping down the volcano.

I turned back and as soon as I did and tripped and was about to fall down when my entire surrounding changed. Again.

I was in mid-scream when I fell into a pool, well, not pool. Water. The ocean. I think. I spluttered, spinning or trying to spin as fast as I could in the water.

I turned to see a massive black ferry a couple inches from me and did what any sane person would. I took a deep breath and dived deep into the water, under the ferry pressing my hands on the bottom of the ferry to keep myself resurfacing.

I blew out a couple of desperate bubbles, struggling to keep my breath. When the boat had gone over me I resurfaced, coughing and paddling to keep up.

"Need a hand?", a man asked, from a boat. I frowned at him, feeling like...I dunno, like I'd met him before. I stared at his face, for some reason liking it. He had a nice smile.

He had blonde hair.

I nodded, shivering as I took his hand. He pulled me up, like I'd weighed nothing, which was funny. He pulled me onto the boat and immediately covering me with a towel.

I sighed and sat on the bench, shivering in my towel, he sighed,

"Come on, you're never gonna get warm like that", he said, moving to sit bedside me and pull me in his arm, warming me up. I frowned at him, "You're wondering if I'm real", he stated,

"Are you?", I asked, quietly,

"Well, answering that question would be pointless, wouldn't it", he chuckled, "I mean I could be lying".

I smiled a little, "Right yeah, I'm Megan", I told him,

"Koschei", he answered,

"Nice name",

"It's nicer where I'm from",

"Where's that?",

"Gallifrey", he answered. I frowned,

"Sorry what?", I questioned,

"I'm from Gallifrey",

"You're a Time Lord", I said,

"Yeah".

"Well...then...you can't be real, because the Doctor's the last one", I stated, standing up and stepping away from him,

"Megan of course I'm real. Come on, you know I'm real otherwise you wouldn't feel the way you do about me", he said, smiling. I frowned at him,

"I don't feel anything, you're a stranger", I said,

"Well, I can't be a stranger when I've just told you my name. Time Lords don't just tell people their names. Only the people they love", he told me. I stared at him, adjusting to what he just said when the scene changed again.

I gasped from the floor, looking at the ground,

"That was wrong, that was very very wrong", Adam muttered, moving around a room with a lot of computers. I slowly hauled myself up and placed a hand on the wall beside me, panting, he glared at me.

"What did you do?", he questioned, still moving about the room pushing buttons,

"Do..do what?", I asked, getting my bearings,

"oh don't pretend, it's really very time consuming. And who the hell Koschei?!", he exclaimed, annoyed,

"Well, I don't know, do I? You would know, seeing as you put him up to that. What were you playing at?",

"I didn't do anything. You'd think I'd waste time inventing a Time Lord when I have a perfectly good one on this planet",

"So who the hell was he?", I frowned,

"Your subconscious probably, something stupid, hidden away. Not even real. I doubt it's anything important because it's not like he told you anything important", he muttered.

I frowned considering what he just said when he grinned at me, "Now, reunion",

"What?", I frowned.

* * *

"Urghhh..", I groaned, rolling on the floor.

I struggled and stood up, looking around,

"Meg", Taylor mumbled, from afar, I stared,

"Are you real?", I asked, looking at him, "Are you really real?",

"What?", he questioned, "What are talking about?",

"Megan", Amy smiled, from the other side as the Doctor groaned from the floor, standing up slowly,

"There you are, where were you?", he asked.

I bit my lip, staring at them, "Adam?", I called looking around and moving back from the three that could or couldn't be real.

"Megan, what's wrong?", Amy asked. Or not-Amy asked,

"Doctor what's wrong with her?", Taylor questioned,

"Adam? Are they real?", I asked the thin air,

"Course they're real, I haven't got time to keep creating fake people", Adam commented, appearing behind me, I sighed and looked at him as he walked towards us,

"Right, then, well guess I should explain what's going on", Adam begun, "And that your friend isn't actually insane", he said, pointing to me, "I've put her through a hell of a lot while you were sitting tightly", he chuckled.

"Who are you? Why are you here?", the Doctor growled, glaring at him.

"Well, ask Megan", he shrugged.

I looked at them as they stared at me, shocked, "Well-", I began,

"Thing is, it's difficult to explain", another Megan explained, walking in from beside me, "And it's a long...story", she trailed off, staring at me. I frowned at her,

"...the fuck?!", I exclaimed,

"Who the hell is she?", she questioned,

"Well, she's quite clearly you", Adam muttered,

"Adam, what the hell?", I exclaimed again,

"Seriously, what the hell?", not-Meg asked. I glared at her,

"Shut up!", I growled at her,

"Lovely this, ain't it Doctor?", Adam teased,

"Stop it, what do you want?", he asked,

"Like I said, ask Meg", he said, pointing to us. I looked at the other Meg, and rolled my eyes, deciding to speak,

"He wants you, well, not you, but the Time Lord energy in you and he expects me to kill you for it", I told him,

"What's the point of 2 Megs?", Taylor asked,

"Well, you have to choose, because one Meg is going to kill you. So I'm hoping you decide that the real Meg is infact the bad Meg. Let the actually bad Meg near you and kill you because that would be really funny", Adam explained,

"And then she will salvage your regeneration energy and give it to me", he continued, "Now, I'm thinking you lot wanna be left on your own", he mumbled, "Night night",

"I hate him", Amy commented,

"He's actually quite nice", I muttered, nodding,

"Oh you would say that, being his associate", the not-me snarled,

"Oh my God", I muttered, "Are we really doing this, two Megs, deciding who's the real one", I mocked, then noticed all of them frowning at me, I gaped, "Wha- Oh, you think I'm the baddie, don't you", I exclaimed,

"You're not really doing any favours for yourself", Amy shrugged,

"Amy!",

"Don't start pretending, alright, now, we can help you", the not-me soothed, "We can, just don't kill the Doctor. And we'll find away to protect you from Adam",

I gaped at her, "Shut up!", I exclaimed, "You are not me, don't believe her", I told them,

"Right, like that helps", she uttered,

"Ok, Megs, shut up", the Doctor said, "Now I need to know the real Meg, no doubts. So tell me something, only the real real Meg would know".

I paused, thinking, when not-me spoke,

"I know you're the last Time Lord, left in existence, no one else", she said, softly and sadly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, boo hoo, Kate Winslet", I muttered, then paused. For I was with epiphany, "No...", I breathed,

"No?", the Doctor frowned as I thought back,

* * *

_"Only the people they love",_

_"I doubt it's anything important because it's not like he told you anything important",_

_"I'm from Gallifrey",_

_"You're a Time Lord"_

_"Koschei"._

* * *

"Oh! Oh that's good", I stated, "Adam, you-you're from Adam, he created you, you are him", I exclaimed to not-me,

"No, I'm not, you came from hi-",

"Oh, just shut up and let me finish. You have his opinions, everything he thinks buried inside your head and he thinks that..the Doctor is the last Time Lord",

"He is, isn't he?", Taylor frowned,

"But he isn't. Because that man, the one on the boat, Adam said he wasn't real, my subconscious playing tricks on me. But he was real. He was real", I muttered,

"He wasn't", she countered,

"'Koschei", I said to the Doctor, who's eyes widened, "Koschei is a Time Lord who...apparently...loves me", I stated cringing, "And he _is _real".

"So...does that mean that she...", Amy said, looking at not-me, who snarled at them and ran to the Doctor pouncing on him, I gasped, running to him but not-me had already done what she needed and was now glowing.

And gasping.

The Doctor was on the floor, Taylor and Amy by his side and not-me was struggling to even stand. I stared at her,

"You..you didn't realise how strong the energy would be, did you?", I questioned as she almost fell, "You're dying",

"I was never living", she rasped, "I'm not a real living thing, that's why I can't handle it", she told me then stared at me. I stared back, realising what she wanted to do and gasped, moving away,

"No, no, no, don't you dare-", I stood, perfectly still as golden energy flew into me. I coughed, tumbling down on my hands and knees, rasping for air.

Not-me jumped up and legged it, whilst Amy ran to my side, lifting me up, I shook my head,

"My head", I whimpered, "It hurts".

"Ok, breathe", she soothed, then looked at Taylor, "TARDIS".

* * *

I opened the door and stumbled in, searching for support to rest on, I found it in one of the railings. Taylor brought the Doctor up to the console and set him on the chair, whilst Amy closed the door,

"What's wrong with him?", I asked, walking up the steps, the pain never leaving.

"I don't know", he replied, Amy crouched under the console and brought out the stethoscope, she went to the Doctor and checked his heart beats, she frowned, checking again as I leaned on the console,

"What is it?", I asked,

"One heart", she mumbled, looking at us, "The energy went to you", she frowned, looking at me. I laughed a bit,

"Well, I'm not...I mean I can't be".

The Doctor jolted awake and tried to jump up but failed and collapsed back into the chair, groaned and stretching his limbs in discomfort,

"Ah! No, what's wrong with me?", he questioned,

"You have one heart, only one heart Doctor", Taylor informed him. He stared at him, then at me, I gulped,

"Does that mean-".

The TARDIS shook,

"They're trying to get in", Amy exclaimed holding onto the railing.

"Doctor, what do we do?", Taylor questioned,

"Fly it", the Doctor said to me, sternly,

"What?!",

"Fly it, fly the TARDIS",

I shook my head, "I can't fly the TARDIS, what do I know?",

"Look, just trust me and do it", he urged,

"When I woke up this morning my only aim of the day was to hand in my drama essay now I'm flying a bloody spaceship", I grumbled, walking up to the console. I frowned and put a hand on a particular lever, I pulled it and the TARDIS thudded,

"Do you know what you're doing?", Amy called over the noise,

"If I say yes, will it calm you?", I replied,

"No!",

"Then no", I retorted, moving round the console, pressing and pulling away. I squealed, skidding around the console. I was actually having a lot of fun doing this, till we all stumbled again and the TARDIS stopped moving, I gasped, holding the console as the Doctor groaned in his chair. I looked at him worriedly before looking at the door.

"Where are we?", Taylor breathed, I looked at him and Amy wide eyed and then turned on the scanner, I flickered and showed a picture of a street, a normal street...hang on. It was Clapham Junction.

"Oh we're home", I sighed, "Oh that's brilliant",

"It's Clapham, right", Taylor frowned,

"Yeah", I beamed, heading for the door, "Just stay there a second, check on him. I need to call Jack", I told them. Amy nodded and went to the Doctor whilst Taylor smiled.

I left the TARDIS and sighed, breathing out.

If the Doctor's regeneration energy went into me...and he had only one heart. But..it can't be. I can't just switch species like that, it's impossible...right?

I shook my head and walked along the street, mindful to stay in sight of the TARDIS as I brought out my phone. Then it happened. It was funny, not haha, but funny weird. Because it happened so fast, but so slowly too.

I was near the curb bit of the pavement, it would have been unsafe if there was much traffic but there wasn't much. I'd just brought out my phone when a black van skidded right in front of me, I gasped, immediately stepping back. The back doors burst open and several men bounded out, forcefully gripping me.

I screamed, in shock that I was in their grasps,

"Let me go! Hey!", I screamed, struggling,

"Get her in", one guy mumbled, I protested, loudly,

"No! No! Get off me", I yelled as they pushed me into the van, I stumbled in and was pushed onto a chair. My legs immediately being tied to a post, no matter how hard I kicked.

"What..the fuck? Who the hell are you?", I exclaimed,

"Look, just shut up", one guy growled,

"Shut up? You have kidnapped me", I stated for their benefit, struggling against their bounds.

When they closed the van doors, it started moving. There were 4 men in the wan, two at the front and two at the back with me. I groaned in frustration as the bounds weren't budging.

One man in the back with me brought out a scanner thing as held it at me, I scowled at him,

"Right one?", one guy asked,

"Yep, seems so", he replied, putting away his scanner. I sighed and rested my head on the wall behind me,

"Do you have it?", guy 1 asked,

"Errr...yeah, should we do it now?", guy 2 replied,

"Might as well", he shrugged in response, then looked at me. I glared at them both, and swallowed, nervously,

"What do you want with me?", I asked, slowly and with anger,

"It's not what we want. We're just doing our job",

"And what is that?".

They glanced at each other, hesitantly so I sighed,

"Listen to me very..very carefully. I have had about enough today. So much shit has already happened. I have been kidnapped. Been stuck on a volcano, chased by a wild animal, almost drowned. Seen a duplicate of myself attack my best friend and now I'm been kidnapped, again by 4 pricks in a van. So tell me where I am going, or so help me God, when I get out of this and I _will_ get out of this, I am going to rip your bollocks off and feed them to you!", I growled, my voice getting more angry and louder as I got to the end.

They kept quiet for a second until the guy driving, guy 3, spoke,

"Just tell her, it won't do any harm", he called back,

"We're going to Cardiff", guy 1 answered,

"Why?", I asked,

"Because..you're an alien and we make profit off aliens",

"An alien", I scoffed,

"Don't act like you don't know", he retorted, bringing out his scanner thing and checking it, "Alien", he stated,

"And what alien am I supposed to be?", I asked,

"Time Lord".

"No, no that is not what I am, no", I spat, glaring at them, "I am human, I was born human and will die a human", I told them angrily. Guy 1 showed me his screen,

"Two hearts".

My breath hitched and I frowned at it, he was right. Two hearts. I was speechless, just staring at the screen, so guy 2 pulled out a box and handed it to guy 1.

"Give it to her", he mumbled,

"Give...give me what", I questioned as they opened the box to reveal a needle, I frowned at it, "No, what is that?", I asked as he pulled it out and shuffled to me,

"Get off me, no!", I exclaimed, struggling again, "Get away from me, get away!".

He pushed the needle in as I gasped, I felt woozy and I shook my head to gain some sense of perspective. I groaned a little, blinking my eyes but I couldn't keep awake so my head thudded on contact with the wall behind me.

* * *

I rolled my eyes underneath my eyes lids and kept them closed because I heard voices. I remained still, pretend to be unconscious,

"We're close", someone said,

"Right, she should be waking soon",

"Keep an eye on her",

"You know, we could keep the energy for ourselves, flog it",

"You think Mark won't find us?",

"True",

"Hey, put that down",

"Sorry, sorry it's just never been loaded before". I heard a clatter as someone put something heavy beside me,

"Not beside her, she's not stupid",

"Come on, how will she know how to fire it",

"Plus she's too sparing, she won't kill anyone if she can help it"

"The process is gonna start soon",

"Keep the bottle close ok, it has to be there when she regenerates".

_Wha- What?!_

"Alright, we're pulling up".

"Ok".

I heard one guy walk to the back of the van and opened the door, he stepped out,

"Stay there and watch her, when she wakes up, as soon as she wakes up get the handcuffs", he instructed. I could hear him throw something and it landed on the floor by my feet,

"Shit catcher", he muttered,

"Shit thrower", he replied as the doors closed. The guy in the van with me, I could hear reached by my feet to get the handcuffs. So when he got close enough i kicked the handcuffs away and kicked his legs, making him stumbled to his knees, his head inches from me.

I pulled my head back and headbutted him hard. He groaned stumbled back as I struggled against my bonds, having been gradually loosening them since I awoke.

I hurriedly untied my hands and immediately untied my feet just as he got his bearings. I took the gun from my side and aimed it at him, he put his hands up, then smiled,

"You can't fire that", he stated, smug,

"Can't I?", I frowned, then sighed, "Oh", I mumbled, then knocked him out with the gun. He thudded onto the ground and that's when I realised the other guys never really left, they just stepped out for a fag I think. And they heard the thud.

I gasped and took the weirdly shaped bottle and then opened the van doors, I jumped out and saw the man not even 10 feet away,

"Hey!", they called.

So I legged it, I ran across the street, them at my heels. They were really fast and I had just woken up and I had a feeling I was about to regenerate. I made a noise of upset as I realised I wasn't even going to make it to the road before they caught me when a bus was heading my way. And it was one of those buses with no doors and you could just jump on.

Didn't even know Cardiff had those.

I glanced back to see them really close so I sprinted to the road and took that all important leap of faith, jumping onto the bus and driving off.

I sighed, holding the pole. I had a deathly grip on it because there was so much pain going through my body. And I saw my hand glow._ Shit._

"You alright, love?", A woman asked, I looked at her and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fii-ahhhhh", I groaned holding my stomach, I coughed, closing my eyes,

"Oh God, stop the bus!", the woman called,

"No, no, don't stop the bus I'm fine!", I called over the pain.

"But you're in pain",

"No, It's fine, it's perfectly normal", I mumbled, I coughed into my hands and noticed some golden energy seeped out. I realised then that I couldn't regenerate in public.

I glanced up at all the worried face and then shook my head jumping off the bus. I ran to the pavement and stopped, holding onto the wall for a second till I looked up and saw the Plass.

I smiled, happy I'd gotten somewhere. I ran across, heading for the tourist office. I whined in pain and headed for the hub.

I stumbled in through the cog door, where it briefly crossed my mind that Ianto wasn't at the tourist office. I coughed and spluttered, trying to slow whatever the fuck was going on in my body till I was safe in the hands of a certain Jack Harkness.

I groaned as the cog doors blared and opened far too slowly, and when they did I coughed once more before racing through Torchwood as best I could. No one was around from as far as I could see, but the upper conference room light was on so I assumed they were all in there. Probably talking, or eating or eating and talking.

"Jack", I mumbled, "Jack!", I cried out, but I think it was really quiet.

I was going to call for Jack again but instead I chose to almost collapse on the sofa thing, and that was when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the med-bay. So I decided on a self-diagnosis. I gritted my teeth and hauled myself up, clattering some plates that I was sure could be heard upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and stumbled down the steps to the scanny thing. Didn't really know how it worked so I just put my hand on it and hoped for the best. And it came. I let a smile grace my face as the projector sort of turned itself on and showed my full body and onside a chart of bodily fluids, energy, all that shit.

I hurriedly put the bottle on the table by me and opened it, frowning as it did fuck all.

Somewhere nearby I heard the team walking around but I wasn't interested right then. I groaned when I saw an unknown energy in me, all around my body actually.

"No, no, no, no, no, no way", I mumbled. Can't be.

"Megan?", Tosh frowned.

At her voice I lost the use of my legs and held onto the table, firmly hauling myself up again.

"Meg?", Jack called,

"Argh, not now", I groaned, standing up as the rest of them came into my view, all frowning. I was just as confused as they were, if a little angry.

"What's going on?", Owen frowned, assuming his doctor status and approaching me, but I stopped him,

"No!", I exclaimed, "No, stay back, you have to-", I got cut off by another cough, but this one had this golden energy come out in the air I released. I took in a lot more breaths after that, noticing the rest of them were gobsmacked.

Jack the most, of course,

"Megan, what was-", he breathed, stepping towards me.

"Don't come any closer", I told him, then groaned and stepped back a bit, clutching my body as my skin glowed. I tensed my hands and set them out, revealing this whole glowy thing,

"I'm regenerating",

I groaned, crying out. I stretched my hands out and screamed as the energy left me. I gasped panicking, as I screamed continuously, then through no movement of my own my hands moved and pointed in the direction of the bottle and the energy finally dispersed into that.

When it was down the bottle sealed itself and I was left a panting gasping mess. I stumbled, not remembering how to use my feet. I was in a state of shock, gripping on to a tray that was nearby.

I was near sobbing, breathing deeply and shaking my head,

"I'm not, I'm not a Time Lord. I can't..", I mumbled to myself,

"Megan?", Jack frowned, I looked at him, helplessly,

"I'm not a Time Lord", I stated, pleading for him to believe me.

"I know, I know you're not", he said, pointing to the screen. The rest of them were either frowning at me or frowning at the bottled energy, I sniffed and looked at the screen. It showed only one heart now, I gasped, relief. Then looked down,

"Doctor", I uttered, then grabbed the bottle and legged it, I ran up the stairs, surprising the whole team as they were shouting after me,

"Megan! Megan what the hell?", Gwen called,

"Meg!", Jack shouted, as I ran through the cog door.

I breathed, feeling a little stronger than before, but then again I wasn't a human before. I coughed, walking out to the Plass and sighed, gripping the bottle in my hand, vaguely aware that I still had the gun from earlier.

I looked around, thinking when Jack and Tosh arrived at the Plass and ran to me, I stared at their worried faces as they approached me when the van from earlier stopped by the road, I gasped,

"There she is!", they cried, jumping out and running to me,

"What?", Jack frowned,

"Just run!", I cried, already legging it across the Plass. Jack and Tosh followed briskly but when we heard gun shots we were forced to reconsider the running plan.

I ran down the steps and into the main high street, hiding myself in the crowds. The good news was I'd lost the men for now, but I'd also lost Tosh and Jack. I sighed and moved swiftly through the crowds and when I got to the end of the street, where there was only two roads by me, I closed my eyes, leaning on the wall.

I had ran a lot today too much.

A van pulled up, a blue van but that didn't stop me stepping a few steps back for fear that it would be the men again. Luckily, Amy bounded out, holding two guns and then Taylor jumped out too, he looked at me and nodded to the van.

"He's in there, hurry up with the energy he's not coping", he told me,

"Where are you going?", I asked them,

"To deal with them", Amy answered, scanning the area, "Don't worry they are stun guns. And don't worry about Katy, Katy's nice",

"Who the hell is Katy?", I frowned,

"The driver", Taylor answered, "See you, and good luck",

"But, no wait-",

"We have to go, those people won't mind killing people to get to that", he said, nodding to the bottle I was carrying, "Just help him Meg", he said, then ran off after Amy.

I blinked and went into the van, I saw the Doctor, perched on a bench, sitting with his eyes closed.

"Hey", I called, softly, "Doctor, I'm so sorry, I stole your heart. And not in the romantic way", I mumbled, shaking my head. Why did I need to make jokes at a time like this?

But he laughed, a soft deep chuckle, I looked at him,

"That was good", he uttered, opening his eyes, "Where are they?",

"To deal with my kidnappers", I answered, "What happened?",

"They saw you getting kidnapped and we jumped in Katy's van and chased after them", he said, sitting up properly and groaning with the strength of it,

"Doctor?", the woman from the front, in the driving seat, mumbled,

"It's fine Katy, let's just stay here", he replied, she nodded and smiled at me, I smiled back and looked back at the Doctor. He noticed the glowing bottle I was holding and stared at it, then glanced at me,

"You regenerated", he said,

"I don't know if you can call it that, it's not like I changed. Or I was dying", I replied, I held the bottle properly and looked at him, "Should I open it?",

"Yeah, just press the side button and then set it down", he instructed, bracing himself. I did so and set it on the floor.

The golden energy wisped out of the bottle and went into the Doctor, he glowed from this. The whole thing looked magical, to say the least and when it was finished the Doctor was rasping for breath. I stared at him, worried but he smiled softly,

"It's ok, I'm ok", he mumbled, resting his head on the wall, "It feels so good to have two hearts", he sighed. I smiled a little,

"It feels good to have one", I commented, the Doctor opened his eyes and looked at me,

"Weirdo", he muttered, light-heartedly. I chuckled, softly then stared at him, my smile fading. And his. Because he knew what I wanted to say.

"Who is he? Koschei, who..who is that?",

"No one", he shrugged,

"No..", I began, "He is someone, he is someone important to me. So just tell me", I asked, "Please".

The Doctor looked at me, seriously, "Your life is a mess, your timeline is in no proper order whatsoever, nothing will ever make sense now unless you have lived through it. And that man...he is going to be one of the most important people in your life. And I'm sorry...but it is going to hurt", he told me. I frowned and looked down,

"Now, I don't know what you want but I suggest you let me wipe everything about Koschei, because it will just make your timeline simpler", he said.

I nodded mutely and he shuffled to me and placed his hands on my head, I closed my eyes as he did too,

"Ok, just relax, you won't even feel any-", he stopped abruptly, and flinched away, moving his hands, I stared at him,

"What?",

"But..",

"What?", I frowned,

"Your mind", he squeaked, staring at me. I shook my head, "oh wow, err, okay, it seems like when you regenerated not everything came..back", he stated,

"What does that mean?", I asked,

"It's nothing, not much, just...it's harder to penetrate your mind. It's like you have barriers, it's a good thing, it just takes some getting used to",

"So, does that mean you haven't got that, the ability...anymore",

"Oh no, no, I'm fine", he assured, "It's just, well, it's a good thing I guess. You'll be able to block a lot of people",

"I'm blocking you, though", I mumbled,

"Oh, that's fine, come on we'll try again".

I closed my eyes and let his hand press against my forehead,

"Now, you probably feel some kind of weight in your head",

"Yeah",

"That's me trying to get in, so I want you to distract yourself, think of anything else that distracts you from the weight, I won't look at what you're thinking", he promised. I nodded, eyes closed and thought about many things, I couldn't really decide which one,

"Focus", the Doctor mumbled, so I shook myself out of the confusion and focused on what I've always focused on; Jack. And that seemed to do the trick.

I gasped and rested my head on the wall behind, I closed my eyes, then opened them. The Doctor was looking at me,

"What?", I smiled,

"Nothing, just, you know I'm the last Time Lord, yeah?", he asked,

I shrugged, "Yeah, do you...do you wanna talk about that or...?", I questioned, was he upset or something.

"No, no, it's...fine", he mumbled, then tapped on the window divider thing, "Katy, we're going!", he called to her,

"We are?", I asked, following him out,

"Yep", he said, jumping out and stretching himself, he cracked his neck and walked on, "Amy and Taylor have gone after Mark", as Katy drove off.

"Mark?",

"The men who captured you, Mark is the leader", he answered, strolling through the street,

"Is this safe then? I mean they were after me because of the energy so won't they track you?", I questioned,

"No, the energy in you was wrong, you were oozing with odd energy", he explained, "With me, it's fine because it's natural, the energy settles in me, they can't detect it", he stated, crossing the road.

"So we're going to Mark, then?", I asked,

"If we can...", he trailed off, stopping by another crossing, because a van skidded across the road and not a second later two motorbikes with two people skidded after them, "...find them", he finished, looking at me.

Few moments later we were sprinting down the street, chasing the seemingly distant drivers, I panted, still a bit heavy on my feet. I stopped on the corner, gasping for breath, whilst the Doctor carried on. I rolled my eyes and chased after him, my legs sore.

At the end of the street we saw the van, the two motorcycles parked jaggedly on the pavement, I frowned, noticing Amy and Taylor sitting on their cycles, with two other people looking around,

"We lost them", Taylor told us, "Mark and his men",

Amy stood up, "Doctor, there's more happening with them, it's not just Time Lords they're interested in, that's just the half of it", she explained, I looked at him and shrugged,

"Torchwood would be in on it", I told him,

He nodded, "Ok, Torchwood will deal with it", then looked at me, "And anyway, we need to get you home", he smiled.

I sighed, _finally._

* * *

"Doctor", I spoke up, watching him pilot the console, "It's just...there's something..bugging me",

"Go on", he said, smiling, I smiled back,

"Ummm, well Adam, he mentioned a war. He said you did something", I muttered, watching his face fall, I opened my mouth then closed it, "Doctor, why are you the last Time Lord?",

He proceeded to tell me, to tell me what he did. How he ended it all, the last great Time War. He told me how he killed his species, to save the universe. I stared at him, listening, never interrupting because if I did I think he would have stopped completely and been too ashamed to carry on.

I looked down, taking in what he'd said, then blinked, "No more", I mumbled to myself, quietly,

"What?", he asked,

"What?", I frowned, "Sorry, umm, I don't blame you, actually, I'm proud. You weren't a coward, you made the choice that no one else was willing to make and you did it for the greater good so...yeah, I'm proud. I mean, there was never gonna be a clean cut way out", I assured him when the TARDIS thudded,

"Home", he stated, I nodded and looked at the TARDIS doors, staring. After a moment of thinking, I said,

"No",

"No, what, no?", he frowned,

I turned to him wide eyes, "I don't wanna go home, not yet anyway", I told him, "Take me to Cardiff", I smiled.

"You sure?",

"I can come back, like 2 minutes after I left. Then I can ask them",

"Meg", he sighed, walking up to me, "It get difficult after a while, dealing with them like this. It gets to you and you have to handle it as best you can, otherwise..it can rip you apart", he told me.

I nodded, "My brothers are everything I have, I won't let that happen", I assured him "Ever",

"If you're sure", he said,

"I am", I looked back at the scanner showing my home, then it disappeared. I frowned, shaking my head, I blinked a couple times. I felt a name, pressing against my head, something important.

_Kos-_

The TARDIS thudded and the name disappeared, I blew out a breath and gripped the railings.

* * *

Next Time - _Good Weevil, Bad Weevil._

_"Ah shit!",_

* * *

_"Owen!",_

* * *

_"Mark Lynch",_

_"That's the prick who kidnapped me",_

* * *

_"They'd kill me",_

_"Who'd kill you?",_

_"Everyone",_

* * *

_"What's wrong with him?",_

_"He's been like this since Diane"_

* * *

_"Alright, yep, I've had it",_

_"Meg!",_

_"He's going to kill himself",_

* * *

_"No religion, no faith, no point in life, is that really what we've come to. The human race, if you could see, see what was really out there. All that beauty. Maybe you'd think twice"_


	25. Good Weevil, Bad Weevil

**So Serendipity989- Right, some of your q's will be answered but for those that aren't: He's in her subconsious because she's met him before, in the TARDIS, remember that chapter. It was Attack of the Pepperpots, I think. Anyway he was wiped, that encounter was wiped from her but just a little of it remained in the back of her head. She hasn't regenerated, but you'll read about that and as for her and the Master ending happily..well, I guess we'll find out. xx**

**Sorry about the punctuation/grammar of this chapter, bit of a rushed finish. Still, hope you enjoy. Ends on an spooky note. Ooh.**

**Next trailers up on wednesday..I hope.**

**Favourite. Review. Follow. Abi. xxx**

* * *

"Cardiff! 2006, June, 17", he exclaimed, leaning on the console, and nodding to the door, "Got it right this time", he beamed,

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that", I muttered, walking to the door,

"Oh Meg?", he called, I looked back,

"Huh?",

"Here", he said, walking to me, he was carrying a ball and then pressed it into my palm, "Forgot to give this to you, late Christmas present",

"Christmas was 6 months ago", I stated,

"To you", he replied, I smiled and looked at the ball,

"What does it do?", I frowned,

"Hold it and stretch out your hands", he instructed. I did so, staring at the ball, intrigued. I clicked, making me blinked and then opened up. Out shot a cloud of stardust, golden, silver, purple and shining, "It's a sliver of a star being born, real time. Think of it as a live video fee, like-like Skype", he explained,

"I'm Skyping a star?", I chuckled,

"Basically, yeah", he replied, smiling at the star. I stared at it, eye glowing, when it suddenly disappeared,

"What happened?",

"You squeezed the ball, it went", he said. I looked at him and hugged him,

"Thank you, Doctor", I mumbled, kissing his cheek. Then sighed and looked to the door, "Right, then, Cardiff", I said,

"See you",

"Bye", I smiled and left the TARDIS, I pocketed the ball thing and stood a couple steps away from the TARDIS as it dematerialized. I sniffed and looked around, suddenly, realising I had no idea how the hell to get to Torchwood. Ibit my lip and looked around worriedly.

I sighed and walked down the street when I walked past a bar, I narrowed my eyes at it, and frowned, wondering if I could get through. So I tried, as you do, I walked into the bar, through the first doors when a man stormed past me angrily muttering to himself,

"Oi! Watch it mate", I called after to him which made his turn really angrily but stopped when he realised who I was, "Owen?", I frowned, he rolled his eyes and carried on walking away. I opened my mouth and frowned, leaving the bar,

"Hey! Owen", I called, jogging up to him,

"Leave me alone", he muttered,

"What's up, happening?", I questioned, walking alongside him,

"I just wanna be left alone, is that so bad", he snapped, I scoffed, staring at him,

"Yeah, it is, if something has made you hate human interaction. Last time I checked you weren't void of emotion so what happened?", I retorted,

"I'm just a heartless wanker, simple enough",

"Yeah, I know you like to believe, but you're not",

"Because you've got it all worked out. Have you ever tried using your amazing psychological skills on yourself", he snarled glaring at me, I frowned,

"Owen, I-",

I heard a clattering down the street and a snarl, I looked down and then back at the ever moving Owen, I pulled a face, not knowing what to do, then groaned and ran away from the moody prick. He probably didn't even notice I was gone.

I sighed, racing to the sound when a weevil sprinted past me. I blinked at the suddenness of it all and then chased after it. I ran across roads and past a very nice restaurant with outside seating. I panted, racing through the streets and up to a car park place. I skidded to a halt at a corner and saw a glimpse of the weevil.

And it was at this point when I realised I didn't have a way of really capturing it of stunning it but I'd just cross that bridge when I came to it.

Anyway I chased after it when I saw a van pull up and at first I thought it was just a passing van, the back doors opened up and the weevil ran into the way of these men that jumped out. They zapped it and it stumbled,

"What the..", I frowned, and then they noticed me. I stared,

"Hey, it her. The girl", one guy exclaimed, and then I recognised them, even with the wolly masks on.

"Oh you guys are fucking everywhere", I exclaimed, then stepped back when one stepped forward.

"Get him in, get him in!", they shouted herding the weevil into the van. I frowned,

"What do you want with it", I yelled, "Let it go", I ordered, when one guy lifted his zapper thing,

"Just leave her, get in", another guy said,

"She's worth more than them", he replied, then headed for me.

"Oh fuck", I mumbled, then ran back out the way I came. It's funny how the tables have turned. I groaned, looking over my shoulder to see the guy advancing on me.

I stumbled into Jack and Gwen and gasped,

"Megan!", Gwen gasped,

"Err, hi", I smiled and then looked back, "Bye", I said, then ran off,

"Where are you going?", Jack frowned, chasing after me,

"Oh don't worry, I'm just being chased", I told him, facing him and doing a backwards jog,

"By who-?", Gwen asked,

"Hey!", the man called and then noticed Jack and Gwen's presence and thought against chasing me. The van pulled up beside him and he jumped into the back, the van driving off.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes,

"Right, ok, lovely, that's all...done. Hey", I greeted them, "How was Christmas?", I asked,

"Megan who was that?", Jack questioned,

"Oh, well, you see I was chasing the weevil and I ran up here and I stumbled into theses people and they stole the weevil. And just to top it off, they are the same people who tried to sell because I was an alien",

"An alien?", Gwen echoed,

"Well, it's-no, I'm not, but I was a Time Lord for a very short time. And they-they me for themselves, they collects alien I think", I stated,

"And they just drove off with the weevil", Jack frowned,

"I thought it was weird too", I nodded,

"Come on, hub", Jack muttered, walking off, I frowned and walked alongside him, with Gwen on the other side,

"But-",

"What do you mean a Time Lord, how could you be a Time Lord", Gwen frowned,

"Yeah, you never explained, you just regenerated and ran off", Jack added, I smiled innocently,

"Sorry, there was a lot of...stuff. Anyway, see we went to this place and there was this guy. He wanted the Doctor's regeneration energy and so when he finally extracted it from his he had no real proper place to store it because it was so powerful", I explained, as we walked down the road,

"So, they put it in me, but I'm human so I wasn't going to be able to retain the energy for very long. We arrived on Earth and apparently I'd popped up as an alien on those kidnappers radar. They gave me a pill that would have extracted the energy and forced it in this bottle they had. So when I regenerated in the hub it wasn't a proper one. It wasn't really a regeneration, it was more on an extract of the energy into the bottle. Then I gave it to the Doctor and sorted", I continued, then sighed,

"Wow, shit happened", I muttered,

"Meg, it doesn't make sense, how did you actually regenerate without being a proper Time Lord", Jack questioned,

"No, I'll tell you what doesn't make sense, why is Owen being so sullen?", I asked,

"It's Owen", he shrugged,

"He's always like that", Gwen commented,

"Somethings not right", I frowned, looking around and pursuing my lips. And I was going to find out what.

* * *

"One. Since when did other people know about Weevils?", Jack begun, walking through the hub,

" Two. Have they done this before and if so how come didn't we know about it?", he asked as I took a sip of my tea, "Three. What do they want with them anyway?", he sighed, stumped.

"Might not be connected, but we've noticed a surge of unusual injuries being reported at the A&amp;E unit", Ianto informed, giving Jack a paper with the info, "Meg, Meg, what's up?", he asked, noticing me distracted,

"It's Owen, called him 7 times, he's missing these calls on purpose", I explained, annoyed, "What is wrong with him?", I sighed,

"Come on, focus on this", he urged, showing me the paper,

"Chunks taken out of legs and arms", I read out, "And deep wounds to backs and stomachs", I frowned, "What is that, then? Weevils?", I asked,

He nodded, "So we have a wave of Weevil attacks to add to our problems", he stated, then looked at Tosh, "Oh, and by the way, that spray we've used on them previously, looks like they're becoming immune to it", he informed,

"They're mutating", she commented, surprised,

"Or evolving", Ianto countered, sifting through files, I shook my head,

"So Weevils going missing, people getting hurt", I stated, then shrugged, "Maybe people are using the Weevils as hit men, doing the dirty work, it makes sense", I suggested,

"Good point", Ianto nodded, making me smile,

"Oh, I've run a trace on the van's number plate", Tosh told Jack, "It's fake. Two and a half thousand vans of that type registered in the Cardiff area. Widen that to a forty mile radius and the number doubles",

"So, run a trace on the vehicle-",

"Route via traffic cameras?", she finished with a self-assured smirked, she walked off, "Processing that now", and then she left the room. I looked down and tapped out a beat. I took in a breath and stood up straight,

"You alright?", Ianto asked, noticing this,

"Yeah, just..my heads banging", I mumbled, "I'm gonna step outside for a bit", I told them both. I strolled out of the hub, head down and taking deep breaths.

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out to the pier and leaned over it, I chewed on the inside of my cheek and looked out to the water. Something was wrong. There was something I knew I was forgetting, something important, or someone.

I sighed and tilted my head down, too lazy to even lift it up.

I heard a screeching behind me and frowned to turn, I saw the same van from earlier park at the side of the road and those men run out. I gasped and made to head back into the hub but if I did they would know where we were based and I couldn't do that, so I glanced up at a camera near by, one that I knew they were monitoring and then ran away.

I ran along the pier and then jumped up, running across the Plass as they did, I sighed, now sprinting to get away from them. I made a mistake, I ran into an alleyway that I thought would lead to another road but it was a dead end. But that wasn't the bad thing.

I ran into an alleyway with a Weevil. I gasped and stopped, staring at it, then it growled at me and then I ran again. I sprinted down the narrow road adjacent to the alleyway with a Weevil and a van chasing me.

I ran past a couple of bins and then jogged back to them, I glanced around and ran in-between the bins, crouching. I held onto a bin handle to keep myself up and breathed deeply, waiting for them to drive past.

I waited a couple more moments, eyes wide and frantic when my phone started ringing. I closed my eyes, _no. _

But the van skidded past and I sighed, stepping out of the bins. I was stood straight for second before being tackled down. I screamed and fell, a Weevil growling, clawing and scratching me. I cried out, struggling underneath it went it suddenly stopped and keened away from me, I gasped, making a sound of confused as it suddenly lost it's power and was whimpering as if in pain. I stumbled up and stared down at it, panting for breath.

I frowned, gulping dry air and took a step away as it wailed. Then my phone rang again. I immediately ripped my phone from my pockets and answered,

_"Megan?",_

"Jack, Jesus, sorry, I had to...umm run",

"_Yeah, I saw the CCTV, they found you, didn't they?"_, he questioned,

"Yep, but they didn't catch me, they drove off. But a Weevil did get me", I replied, frowning at it. It looked like it had period pains.

_"What? Are you alright, what happened?", _

"I'm fine, Jack, just got a couple scars and bruises", I soothed, "But it's...the Weevil, Jack, it's like it's in pain, it on the floor now. It was literally in the middle of attacking me and it rolled off and started wailing", I told him,

"_Yeah, same things happening here, apparently, they might have low level telepathic field. They can sense other weevils pain"_, he answered,

"So that means another weevil is going through pain", I mumbled, "What are they doing to them?", I sighed,

"_Get here, now, leave the weevil, just come"_, he ordered,

"But-",

_"Megan, here. Now",_ he repeated then hung up. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, pocketing my phone. I glanced down at the weevil and then took a couple steps away.

* * *

I sniffed the cold air, as I left the bus. I walked through the Plass. I looked a right mess, clothes torn, blood seeping through and mud on my skin. I blew out a breath and walked into the tourist office. I went into the hub and sighed, taking off my shoes and finding the closest place to sit. Which was the sofa.

I slowly rested myself on it and tensed up to deal with the pain,

"Oh my God, Megan?", Tosh gasped, I opened my mouth and looked at her, smiling,

"Oh hi, sorry, don't mind me", I mumbled, shutting my eyes again,

"You're a mess", she exclaimed,

"Nice", I muttered,

"I should call Jack", she mumbled, looking over me,

"No, really it's-",

"JACK!",

"Ok, so you're calling him, then", I mumbled to myself,

"What?", he called from the conference room up top, "Megan, what the hell? You said a couple of cuts and bruises",

"I wouldn't have known, I've been dizzy for about an hour", I commented, light-heartedly but they didn't find it funny. Especially Jack, who just jogged down the steps.

"Jesus, you're a mess",

"You know, that doesn't actually make me feel good", I remarked, closing my eyes again. But I didn't open them again. For a while.

* * *

I took in a breath and opened my eyes, groaning hoarsely as I lifted myself up. I frowned and looked around,

"Here", Ianto said, handing me a mug, "Hot chocolate, just the way you like it", he smiled gently, sitting beside, I shook my head confused,

"I-",

"Passed out", he finished, "You were loosing a lot of blood, didn't even feel it. We patched you up though", he told me, "Jack was furious",

"He would be", I mumbled, setting the mug down and standing up slowly,

"Anything sore?", he asked,

"Err...no, no, I'm fine..", I said, looking around,

"He's in his office, with Tosh, they're going to a warehouse on the coast. Apparently that's where the van from last night went", he told me standing up.

"Right, I'll just...have a shower then", I mumbled, I walked a couple steps and then turned to Ianto, "Any sign of Owen", I asked,

"Haven't seen him since Tuesday night", he replied, walking to the cog doors,

"Right", I nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

I left the bathroom and headed for the main hub, I stopped though. At the junction to down below, where the weevils were kept. I frowned and headed down there.

I went into the room, hesitantly, lingering by the door and looking in. I frowned, walking in slowly and keeping as far away from them. I stared at them, scared, then cleared my throat.

"Err...", I mumbled, "You...feel what others feel right, you..you can...empathize", I said to them, they didn't say anything of course. I mean, I wasn't expecting them to, but they made noises of acknowledgment.

I blinked a couple times and then stared back, "What are you feeling? What's happening, right now. To them out there", I asked, softly. I sighed and shook my head, leaving to go upstairs.

* * *

I walked up the little steps into the main hub and saw the room had livened since I went to shower,

"Owen's still not answering his phone", Gwen informed me and Tosh, as she saw me walking up to them, I sighed annoyed,

"Well, he's been even more erratic than usual since that thing with Diane", Tosh replied, not really paying attention,

"Huh? Diane, he...did he love her or something", I frowned, looking at her, she paused, keeping her head down, "Tosh...", I begun,

"It's none on my business", she muttered trying to resume her work,

"What thing?", Gwen asked, I raised my eyebrows at her, smiling so she sighed,

"Owen and Diane", she replied, "Before she took the plane, they had a thing. But you knew that, right?", she asked,

"Well, I did, just didn't know it was...deep", I mumbled, going to Jack's office.

"Oh, yeah, of course I knew that too", Gwen stammered, looking down, then paused a second and left our view. I looked at her, then at Tosh,

"He'll wanna talk, yeah", I said to her, "How was he, about this?",

"Pretty angry", she replied, so I sighed,

"Great", I muttered.

I knocked on the door to the office and slowly entered, I saw Jack standing at one of his filing cabinets, sifting through them, I smiled. He looked at me, an expression that was a cross between relief and annoyance.

"You look fine, are you?", he asked, simply,

"Yep, yeah, no pain", I nodded,

"Right, good", he muttered, going back to his work, "Me and Tosh are going to investigate a warehouse that we think is connected, you stay here", he said,

"What, I've got nothing to do", I stated,

"It could be dangerous and you're already hurt", he replied,

"I'm not dead, and I can be useful",

"I can't risk you",

"_Risk _me, I'm not an object, Jack", I responded, scornfully,

"You are my responsibility, I have to keep you safe", he protested,

"What? And Tosh isn't, Gwen, Owen...Ianto", I listed, putting emphasis on 'Ianto's name.

"They can take can take care of themselves",

"So can I", I retorted,

"You got attack by a Weevil", he stated,

"Yeah, only because I didn't have any protection. You give me a stun gun or spray and I could have taken it down", I argued,

"On your own. In an alleyway. With no experience", he questioned, before I could reply my phone rang. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Caller ID. I blinked and then left the office without even looking at Jack.

I strode out and answered the phone,

"_Listen to me, we saw what happened with the Weevil last night. We know who you are. So just come quietly",_

"Who the hell are you?",

_"Just give yourself up, because we're gonna find you",_

I glanced around the hub and went to the computer, plugging in my phone and tracking the number,

"How about I don't, and instead you guys actually listen to me. I am not an alien. The energy was extracted from me",

"_Then it went into someone else",_

_"_Yeah, someone you could never track. Why don't you just focus on your Weevils and sit tight till we find you", I retorted just as Jack left the office, looking at me with confusion.

"_We gave you a chance. Come willingly or we'll have to force you"._

The computer beeped and I looked at the map, it went to a payphone somewhere in the centre of the city, I sighed,

"I'm looking forward to it. One more thing. Do you think it would look good?",

"_What?"._

Jack went to my side and listened in,

"The torture, the games, whatever the hell you're doing to them. Do you think it makes us human look good?", I questioned, "But hey, I'll explain what I mean, just as soon as I find you bastards", I growled.

They didn't reply, they just hung up. I rolled my eyes and stared at the map. They would have gone by the time we located that payphone. I glanced at Jack,

"They know who I am. They've found my phone and they are desperate to get me, Jack. Tell me what do I do?", I asked, he sighed and hugged me tightly,

"I just wanna keep you safe", he mumbled,

"I know", I replied,

"I've tracked the van's route. It went straight from the car park out to the docks. This was two hours ago", Tosh told Jack from her computer, he moved away from me and watched it as Gwen and Ianto came to look too.

We watched a couple men jump out of the van and then when they went to get the Weevil out the camera went static,

"What happened?", I asked,

"The CCTV cameras went down", Tosh answered,

"Do you think it was deliberate?", Gwen asked, folded arms. I glanced at Tosh, knowing the answer,

"I think these guys really don't like to be watched", she mumbled,

"See, I know it's a character flaw, but that makes me all the more determined to find out what it is they're hiding", Jack muttered, annoyed, then strolled to his office to get his coat, "Tosh", he called making her stand up and get her coat.

I sighed and brought out my phone, looking at the number. Then went to get my coat,

"Where are you going?", Jack called, looking at me,

"Hungry, gonna go McDonalds or something", I replied,

"Stay close",

"Yep".

* * *

I sat, slumped on the chair looking out and sipping my milkshake, drumming on the table. I blew out a breath and pulled out my phone, Googling something that had been bugging me. I typed in the only letters I could.

K-

O-

S-

The results that came up were nothing relevant or important. I sighed and locked my phone, looked out. I studied the people striding past me as my mind raced. Something to do with the letters; Kos and I had no clue.

But my thoughts were cut short when a certain Dr Harper strode past the window. I sat upright and jumped off the stool. I looked at my half drunk milkshake and the moving Owen. Seems I always had to make a hard choice around him.

Abandoning my milkshake, I ran out of McDonalds, chasing after him,

"Hey! Owen", I called, he turned and saw me, then turned back, I caught up to him, "Where were you, thought you were with Gwen",

"Walking", he muttered as we walked to the hub,

"And thinking", I asked,

"Doing your psychological shit again", he snapped,

"I take it it's worked", I retorted, ignoring his tone. We walked down the steps to the tourist office thing and strolled along the pier,

"It's none of your business",

"No, but it can be",

"Megan, you can't fix everything by doing your Sherlock shit. Not everyone is easy to decode", he told me, bursting through the tourist office and pacing away,

"I never said they were, but with you, it's sort of easy", I replied, walking through the corridor,

"Why don't you just-",

"Leave you alone. Piss off. Ignore the fact that you are hurting. Ignore the fact you need help. Completely abandon my friend because he thinks he is just a complete wanker and you know what, sometimes, Owen you are", I exclaimed, "But it doesn't, for one second, mean I am ever gonna listen when you tell me to leave you", I told him.

He glared at me, then headed for the cog doors, I sighed and followed him in,

"Hey", I called, walking up the steps, Jack ackowledged me and then looked at Owen,

"Where the hell have you been?", Jack questioned,

"Walking", he answered briskly, sitting on his chair. I watched him for a moment and then sat beside Gwen on the sofa,

"Well, in your absence, Toshiko's had a great idea", Jack told him,

"Well, it had to happen sooner or later", he muttered,

"Could say the same about you opening up", she retorted, making him look at her. She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. My lips twitched into a smile,

"Ignore him, Tosh", Gwen stated, flicking through a magazine. Owen held her gaze and then drummed on the table,

"Yeah, just ignore me, Tosh. I can be such a wanker", he said, pointedly and Gwen, "Apparently",

Tosh cleared her throat, "Anyway..The van went from kidnapping the Weevil straight to the warehouse. They must've known it was empty", she deducted,

"So either they own it or they had previous contact with the estate agents", Gwen added,

"I sense undercover shit", I smiled,

"Yep, Owen Harper, you're going into property", Jack told Owen,

"Wait, what?", I frowned, "Undercovers always me", I grumbled,

"Exactly. Why me?", he questioned,

"Jack and Gwen were in the car park, I was in the warehouse. If they've got access to CCTV, they'll recognise us. And they are practically on a first name bases with Meg", Tosh explained, I shrugged, acceptantly, "And for some reason Ianto is exempt from this mission", she added, looking at Jack,

"He had to see his sister, he'll be back in the evening", he defended,

"Hey, just cos you're shagging him, doesn't mean he should get time off", I scolded, but was happy Jack was settling into being with Ianto.

"Anyway..Toshiko's in the middle of fixing you a cover story", Jack continued, looking at Owen, "We have to get under their guard, find out what's going on"

"Yeah, all right. I could do with being someone else right now", he muttered, going on his computer, I shared a glance with Gwen,

"Guy you'll be meeting is a Mark Lynch, deals with the warehouses on the coast", Jack informed,

"I'm sending you his website link", Tosh said. I frowned and went to her computer, staring at the screen,

"Mark Lynch", I exclaimed, "That's the prick who kidnapped me", I stared at his picture on the website, "Oh you _need _to let me meet him",

"Meg", Jack warned,

"He forced drugs down my throat and almost killed me. Several times", I protested,

"Not how we do things", he stated, "Tosh get started on Owens profile", he said, walking into his office. I huffed and folded my arms. _No fair._

* * *

I glanced around the patients room and located a chair. I flopped down on it, eating the grapes,

"Love grapes", I mumbled as Ianto drew the curtains round the patients bed,

"I've already made my statement to the police", he said, worriedly glancing at the 3 of us.

"According to your chart here, you nearly had your heart torn from your ribcage", Jack read the chart. I sucked in a breath and shuddered, "Ten hour operation to repair chest wounds", he stated,

"10 hours", I exclaimed, making all three guys look at me, "Do they not sleep?", I questioned. Then noticed their faces and cleared my throat, "Sorry, just a 10 hour operation, I mean you really think a human could do that to you",

"Why should I talk to you?", he muttered, as I ate another grape, letting Ianto take a few,

"Let me tell you what did this to you. Six feet high, teeth like a shark, rippled skin and the rage of a wild animal", Jack said, slowly and scarily, "Am I close?", he asked,

"I was mugged. There was three of them. They had knives", he stuttered, avoiding our gazes,

"So why were your wounds described by paramedics as bite marks?", Ianto frowned,

"Look, I can't help it if they got mixed up. They're overworked", he responded,

"Well, they are overworked", I conceeded, "But you'd have to be high to mistake a stab wound for a bite mark", I told him, "So unless you were attack by three Wolverines, I'm pretty sure it was an alien",

"Well, there are lots of ways I can get you to talk, but the easiest would be if you consider the consequences should you not tell me the truth", Jack begun staring at him, dead in the eyes,

"And that is, this creature will attack again. Somebody will die. And it will be on your conscience. Now tell us the truth", he urged,

"I can't. They'd kill me", he mumbled, scared.

"Who'd kill you?", I asked,

"Everyone",

"Hey, no matter how many people want you dead, there's always one. One who will protect you. And one is enough, it's more than enough", I told him, "I promise you, you can tell us and you won't get hurt", I assured. He looked down and remained mute. I glanced up at Ianto and Jack and sighed.

* * *

"Triplets? Really?", Jack questioned,

"Yeah, haven't seen them in a while and to be honest I'm not really needed for this", I said, smiling. He looked at me then sighed,

"Right, I'll you in the morning", he said, hugging me,

"Tell them I said bye", I muttered, then nodded a goodbye and walked away.

10 minutes later I was taking the shortcut to the triplets house when a Weevil sprinted past me, I gasped and made to run after it when the van ran past me too. I gasped again and hid away in the alley. I breathed deeply, hearing the van screech as it stopped and then heard the men shouting to get the Weevil.

I widened my eyes and peered round the alley, I saw a road I could run to but it would have to be fast and it would have to be now, whilst they were occupied with the Weevil.

So I sprinted across the alley, catching sight of Tosh and Jack watching from not far, I gasped and ran behind the van out of view. I knew the men may have seen something so I crouched behind the van.

I heard a mans footsteps and, in my panic rolled under the van and remained under it. They hauled the Weevil in, I could hear, and began to drive off. Thinking fast, I gripped the bottom of the van and hauled myself onto it so I was taken too as it drove.

I whimpered and gasped, my tummy turning funny as I keep a grip on the bottom of the car. I closed my eyes, firming the pain. When the van screeched to another stopped.

I gasped, breathing deeply, my eyes as wide as saucers. _Fuck._

The men jumped out of the van, pushing the Weevil out of the van. I waited a moment then dropped to the ground, stretching my arms. My muscles killed and I was extremely out of breath.

I groaned and looked up. I slid myself out from under the car and I struggled up to my feet and dusted myself down. I poked my head round the van to see loads of people crowded into this place. They were herding in.

I frowned and stared as the door shut. I blinked, staring at the entrance when I saw Owen and the Mark Lynch guy walked in, I gasped and too a step forward when my phone rung. I pulled it out and answered,

"Jack",

"Megan, what the hell was that?",

"Oh..so you saw me", I mumbled,

"Where are you?", he questioned,

"Errr..at a Mark Lynch site, CF...something", I muttered, absently as I started into the building when someone opened the door.

"We're coming now, you do not go in", he ordered. I frowned at the entrance,

"Yeah...cool", I said, not really paying attention. I hung up and took another step to the building. I looked down and then decided to walk in. I strolled in, confidently or trying to look confident.

A man at the door eyed me,

"You're a big young", he muttered,

"I'm 23", I stated, "Is that too young", I retorted a little angry.

"Bit of a rough place for you", he responded,

"I can handle it", I replied, walking past him.

I went in properly, locating Mark and Owen, and I followed them, making sure to keep low because there were people here who would kill me.

"What the hell's going on here?", Owen asked over the noise, I just about heard him,

"Warm up", Mark answered, continuing through the place,

"Warm up? Who are these blokes?", he questioned,

"Same as us. Ordinary blokes just trying to find meaning in a world that doesn't have any", Mark replied, Owen took a glance back, so I ducked behind some group of men, and then when it was safe, continued on my pursuit,

"You don't really believe that, do you?", Owen commented,

"We're the dispossessed now, Owen. All the certainties our fathers had are gone", he informed, then stopped at an overhead platform looking down, "We're a generation of no faith. In society, in religion, or in life", he told him,

"All we can do is reduce ourselves to the basics", he said as if possessed "This is only the warm up", he muttered, walking off, "Come on. You coming or staying?", he called back. I waited, hoping he would stay. But after a moment he followed him.

I sighed and followed him, keeping to the back of the crowd as they observed the fight, they were all containing a man and a Weevil, with a timer on the outside. Basically, the man was just dodging the Weevil for as long as possible whilst the crowd roared their encouragement.

"Whoever stays in the longest across the night takes home all the money", Mark informed,

"So these guys are paying to put their lives at risk?", he asked disgusted.

"Yeah. The ultimate extreme sport. Too much disposable income, not enough meaning. That's us", he stated,

"So what about Dan Hodges, Mark?", Owen questioned, aggressively. And a little emotion showed on Mark's face,

"He wouldn't come out. Just stood in the middle of the cage and let it maul him. I think he got in there and he realised, he didn't want to live enough. He surrendered. None of us could get to him in time", he explained,

"Yeah. And still you all come back", Owen scoffed, walking away,

"Well, what else is there?", Mark called after him. I sighed, that was so depressing. He must have thought there was no point to live. He didn't see the beauty of the universe.

"This has to stop. More people are gonna die", Owen told him. I smiled a little. At least he knew what was right. The both of them ran away from the cage, I was going to run after them but my phone buzzed.

I pulled it out,

_"Megan, what did I tell you?",_

"Owen's here. Jack it's this place, these people they come in here..and...and they get in a cage with the Weevil. They put their lives at risk just to feel like they have a purpose, it's sick", I explained, pulling a face.

_"Megan, you need to get out of there, now",_

"Jack-",

_"There are people there, hunting you down. It isn't safe"._

I would have replied, but I saw, down below, something that made me go quiet,

_"Megan?",_

"It's Owen, he's getting in the cage...", I mumbled, when Jack didn't reply I growled, "Alright, yep, I've had it", I said, running down the steps,

_"Meg!"_, he protested,

"He's going to kill himself!", I exclaimed over the phone as I got to the lower arena. I hung up and stayed behind so no-one could see me. Watching to see if Owen would back out.

But he didn't, he just walked in. And my heart broke just a little bit. I stared and then saw a man standing with a gun.

Just as Jack and Gwen burst in. Just Owen closed his eyes. Just as the Weevil attacked him and clawed at his neck, I took the gun from the guard and shot at the Weevil, right in the shoulder.

It wailed and rolled off Owen.

Gwen ran to get the cage open and I ran too, to get to Owen,

"Get off me!", he yelled,

"Oh fuck off", I snapped, shooting the cage minder in the leg so he wouldn't attack the Weevil. We all hauled Owen out of the cage, even Mark helped.

We stood above Owen as he was tended to, he was groaning and wailing, blood everywhere,

"You did this to him", Jack accused,

"He did it to himself. He had no fear", he stated, in a trance,

"It's over now. These creatures are to be left alone. Go back to your lives", Jack told all of them. I saw Mark walk into the cage, eyes wide,

"What're you doing?", Jack questioned, aiming his gun at the Weevil

"It's over", Mark said, and then Jack lowered his gun. I glared at him, seeing red behind my eyes and I shoot at the Weevils shoulder and legs.

When it was down, I opened the cage, glaring at Mark,

"Sorry", I hissed, "You don't get to end it that easily", I snarled, staring at him with fear,

"Why did you do that?", he growled. I didn't reply, just knocked him out with the gun.

When he was down I stormed out of the cage,

"Meg", Jack begun.

But I didn't listen. I fired a couple of shots in the air and then fired some at the wall, scaring people.

"Oh, are we scared now!", I yelled, "Are we scared of the bullets!", I shouted at the top of my lungs at all the people.

"All of you, every single one, you are all idiots!", I roared, "Do you think, that if the people in your lives knew of this, do you think their hearts wouldn't break",

"Each and every one of you has a home! And love in your lives! You are just too blind to see it! No religion, no faith, no point in life, is that really what we've come to. THE HUMAN RACE!

"If you could see, see what was really out there. All that beauty. Maybe you'd think twice!", I told them, "Maybe you'd realise that just because you're life is going shit, that ending it...it will never be the solution!", I continued, looking at the Weevil,

"Do you not see what that is, what all of you are so willingly able to walk into a cage with!", I bellowed at them, pointing at the Weevil, "It's an alien. It's not a...mutation or ourselves in the future!",

"That is alien, born on a different planet, millions and million of light years away. And there is so much out there. Consider how massive the universe, and in all of that space can you really not find a point to it", I questioned.

Then looked down, just having a thought. I fished out the white ball the Doctor gave me. By this time Mark had come round and was watching, and so was Owen from his stretcher.

I held out the ball and squeezed and just like the Doctor showed me, out came a glimpse of the star. They all stared, even Mark, even Owen.

"It's a star, somewhere in space...and it's beautiful", I stated, in awe myself. "But don't you see? We don't need the star to see beauty", I told them, turning it off,

"Because we have it, right now, in our lives. In your sons and daughters. In your husbands and wives. In everyday life, that star is out there, living amongst people. You just have to find it. And when you do, don't ever forget it", I said, looking at Mark, who was looking down.

"You don't have a purpose because you haven't looked for one. These things don't come to you magically", I told him, "The stars shine for a reason. So that you see them".

* * *

"You shouldn't have", Owen muttered, eyeing the grapes on the table, "No, really you shouldn't. I hate grapes", he stated. Jack chuckled, not because what Owen said was funny, but simply because at a time like this, one needed laughter.

"Doctors reckon you can go home", he told him, folding his arms as he always did,

"Doctors. What do they know, eh?", Owen grumbled, and in that moment Jack couldn't help but think of another Doctor. The one that had abandoned him

"I didn't want saving", Owen said, looking at Jack, with what he hoped, wasn't contempt. But he suspected it was.

"You want us to apologise?", Jack questioned,

"For a few seconds in that cage, I felt totally at peace. And then you blunder in", he muttered, "Do you always know best, Jack? Is that what you believe?", he asked,

" I want you back in work tomorrow", Jack replied, showing no emotion, "And Meg wants to see you", he said,

"Oh, Meg. I was looking forward to talking to her", Owen remarked. He knew she wouldn't be happy. But, hell, neither was he.

* * *

I headed for the door, passing Jack, I looked at him,

"You would have let Mark die if I didn't stop him, wouldn't you", I asked, he looked at me, mute, "Thought so", I muttered, walking into Owen's room. He regarded me but I didn't say a word.

I just went to his bed and placed the ball on the table at the end of the bed,

"The Doctor me you squeeze it to turn it off and on", I began, staring at it, "He was wrong", I mumbled, "Because I kept it in my pocket on my way over and it suddenly popped out. I hurried to turn it off again",

"So?", he shrugged,

"It popped out because I thought of it. I didn't have to touch or anything. I saw a mum and a daughter and they were laughing together and they jumped in a puddle together", I explained,

"And I thought of their love...and it popped out", I told him, "It relies on love and affection to function",

"What's your point?", he snapped. I stared at him, coldly,

"Diane", I simply said, and almost immediately the star popped out. I looked down at it, "What'd you know, you can feel emotion", I mumbled, he glared at the ball, then at me,

"Why are you doing this?",

"Diane leaving you, spending all that time with you and then flying off", I said again, so simply and the star grew in brightness, he looked at it,

"Why are you doing this?", he repeated. I switched off the ball and stater at him,

"I don't care if you have no meaning in life, Owen. Honestly, I've stopped. I don't care if you felt some kind of peace when you were about to be ripped to shreds. I don't give a shit. My one and only is that you are safe and well", I snarled at him,

"If you keep on trying to end your bullshit life, I'm just gonna keep on trying to save. There is nothing you can do about that",

"Why?", he muttered, not looking at me,

"Because no matter what you think, and no matter what I don't care about, I do care about you. And that's not gonna change so you better get used to it", I told him, then I threw the ball at his good arm and he caught it.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do".

And with that and left the room. Once out and I sighed and leaned on the door, breathing deeply.

For some reason, I felt like there was a storm approaching.


	26. Round Our Block Trailer

**Next Time - Round Our Block.**

**Serendipity989 - I'm glad you felt that about Owen, I enjoy his character too. Also, I was just reading your profile and hey, I'm 15 too! So it really perks me up to know that there are people my age enjoying my fanfics so thanks for that. **

**One more chapter and then I'm gonna do End of Days, Torchwood finale. Then I think another chapter, the Pandorica Opens and the Big Bang from Doctor Who and then _something _happens to Meg. Really really dramatic. Oooooh.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review. Abi xx**

_"Andrew!",_

_"Meg? What are you doing here?"._

* * *

_"Shh, can you hear that?",_

* * *

_"How many people have died on this estate?",_

_"Died?",_

_"Gone missing, taken a surprise holiday, abandoned everyone, because if anyone has done that in the past few days, they're more than missing. There on the other side of the universe"._

* * *

_"What is that?",_

_"Caloii, Alfalfa Matraxi, hunts on hair",_

* * *

_"Jack. Oh Jack don't do this"._

* * *

_"It rips flesh like paper",_

* * *

_"This is my life, what I do. And it's not normal, never will be..but I love it"._

* * *

_"Save them Meg. Please",_

_"I'm not a hero, please don't think that"._

_"Heroes never believe they're heroes, if they did they'd be villains"._

* * *

_"You have a light in you and I've only ever seen the same light in your mother. She would be proud"._


	27. Round Our Block

"Hi", I beamed, leaning over the counter, I glanced at the menu above the cafe owners head, "Could I have a bacon sarnie and a cup of tea, no milk", I asked,

"Sure, I'll bring it to you", he replied, I nodded and went to sit on a chairs. I drummed on the table and sighed, getting out my phone. Two people walked in, one was looking really upset, the other...just hungry,

"Alright Mick", the hungry girl said, nodding at the cafe guy, in a mild Welsh accent, her friend had a stronger one,

"Kel, listen", the other woman hissed to her friend,

"You're worrying over nothing, he'll be fine", she assured her, then looked at Mick, "Blueberry muffin and..", she looked at her friend,

"Just a coffee, white", she muttered, as they went to sit down, "I'm telling you, he doesn't do this", she told Kel, I looked down at my table and then brought out my phone just as Mick put down my sarnie and tea. I smiled at him, nodding,

"If the police think it's nothing, it probably is", Kel urged,

"But they don't know what's happening round our block. They don't know that Magda's lodger has gone too. And one of the triplets, Brandon",

"Brunette one?", Kel nodded, "Poor family",

"What?", I exclaimed, then realised myself and bit my lip, the worried girl frowned at me,

"I'm sorry?",

"Sorry, just-, no..um, do you..live in Handrow Estate?", I asked, getting up and walking to them, slow steps,

"Errr..why do you wanna know?", Kel narrowed her eyes at me,

"You said...one of the triplets, is that the Mordon triplets, Ariana, Andrew, Brandon?", I questioned, eyes wide,

"How do you know them?", the girl asked, I looked down,

"I...but missing? Brandon's missing?", I mumbled, then looked at them, "Sorry-I just, he's my cousin. Umm, don't mind me-",

"No, please, sit down", the girl said, "If you believe me..", she glanced at Kel, "Then that's one", she smiled. I looked at Kel who sighed and then sat down, "You from London then?", the girl asked,

"Yeah, yep, just visiting, umm, how many people have gone missing recently?",

"I know about 7", the girl guessed, "But people are brushing them off as...like... trips and stuff. Things that were planned, but I think they don't really know where they are", she stated, looking at Kel, she sighed,

"Look, he'll come back, you know what he's like", she exclaimed, the girl smiled at me and then explained who they were talking about,

"My friend, Kevin. He disappeared about a week ago, Kel says he's staying at his mum's in France, but he's not. I know he's not. He's gone. And the police aren't doing anything because the family's aren't saying anything", she explained, I nodded,

"What's your name?",

"Anna", she answered, "You?",

"Megan",

"Kelly", Kel said, smiling. I stood up, suddenly,

"Where are you going?", Anna asked,

"I need to find my cousins", I stated, then nodded at them and strode out of the shop.

A couple of moments later I trotted back into the cafe and went to my table, "Forget my sarnie", I told the general audience and wrapped it in some tissue, leaving the cafe once again.

* * *

I knocked on the door, repeatedly, but not loudly. I was just agitated. The door swung open, revealing Rachel. She stared at me,

"Megan!", she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. Oh, by the way, Rachel was the triplets mum, my aunty, and Mike was their dad.

"Hi, Rach", I smiled, leaned back, "Umm, yeah, hi",

"Why are you here? Didn't even call, I should have made the house up. Do your brothers know you're here?",

"Yes, they do", I answered firmly, "So there is no need to notify them...of anything...at all", I told her, "Um, are the triplets around?", I asked walking in,

"Not in now, I'm afraid, Brandon's gone on some trip and the other two are at college, you're welcome to stay here and chat though", she offered. I smiled at her warmly,

"Thanks",

"You go in the living room, I'll bring in some tea. You can watch the telly if you like", she offered, I nodded and walked in looking around. Before I sat I had a wonder round the living room, looking at the photos Rachel had put up.

And I saw many of my mum, she was beautiful, many said I looked like her. I like to think that I did. But most said I had my fathers eyes. That was alright I guess.

I smiled at the photos brushing my fingers across her face,

"She was beautiful", Rachel said, making me startle and drop the photo but I caught it in time. She sighed and gave me a look,

"Sorry", I mumbled as I put the photo back and sat beside her on the sofa, "What was she like?", I asked,

"Stubborn", Rachel chuckled, pouring the tea, "Right stubborn madam. You could never argue with her. She knew her opinions well but that just made her more of a character. But she was so selfless it was annoying, she'd never ever think of herself, not once. She would have nearly died of self-exhaustion if we hadn't forced her to sleep".

I smiled, looking down, "I think I'm like her",

"Oh you are, the very essence of her, Meg, her love, her happiness, her confidence. Exactly like hers. You know, you have a light in you and I've only ever seen the same light in your mother. She would be proud", she told me softly. I nodded, looking at her in the photos my phone buzzed, making us jolt.

"Sorry, I'll just get this", I muttered, leaving the room,

"Hello?", I said,

"_Is that Megan Keegan?"_, someone asked, with a lilting and strong Welsh accent,

"Err...yeah?",

_"I was told to contact you from Torchwood, they're busy and you're the next best thing",_

"Next best thing- hey!", I exclaimed, then cleared my throat, "Sorry, what is it?",

_"There have been some sightings, of a beast. South Cardiff, apparently you could look into it",_

"Right, kind of busy with something so I ca-", I frowned, pausing, "Wait..south Cardiff, where exactly?",

_"The Houndrow Estate",_ he replied, in a questioning tone,

"Ok, yep, I can do that. Thanks...officer",

_"Oh just call me Andy, you probably have heard of me from Gwen, pals with her",_

"Right, yes, Andy, course, talks about you all the time", I agreed,

_"Really? Brilliant",_

"Thanks, then Andy, I'll sort it out",

_"Good"_

I looked down at my phone and then into the living room, I walked in, "I need to go",

"Oh no, you've just come, Meg", she sighed, "Least stay till Mike gets home, he'll love to see you",

"I can't, sorry aunty. I promise I'll come back today, just really have to leave",

"Oh if you're leaving at least give me a kiss", she sighed. I smiled and pecked her cheek, then raced out of the door.

* * *

I ran down the steps of the building at full speed, feet thundering against the steps when they all but stopped. I frowned, stationery as I listened intently, I knew I heard a growling. I just did.

I sighed and continued running till I got to the right door and knocked thunderously.

"Alright! Alright!", the door swung open revealing Kelly, I strode past her,

"Wha-hey, you can't just go barging in", she exclaimed,

"Something's not right", I explained to her, walking into the living room, "I need your help", I said, Anna had stood up, frowning at me, "Has anything happened recently. Anything weird?", I asked,

"Nothing",

"Ok, anything..new. Special. Significant",

"Anna got a date", Kelly muttered,

"Hey!", she protested, "I think she really likes me", she mumbled,

"Who?",

"New girl. Flat 17. Oh I'm a lesbian, that doesn't piss you off or anythin-",

"Oh, my best friend's omni-sexual. I don't mind. Who is she?", I interrupted

"Names Elissa, just bumped into her, on the way to my flat",

"Have you seen inside her flat?", I asked,

"No, we've only been out once",

"Bit odd, she never goes out with anyone that fast", Kelly muttered, flicking through a magazine,

"Yeah, I'm trying something new", she defended,

"Elissa", I mumbled,

"Is that a significant something?", Anna asked,

"Do you know what Elissa means in Greek?", I replied, with a question,

"Err...no", she shrugged,

"It means strange wanderer", I answered, "This girl, when did she arrive?",

"About 3 weeks ago",

"Round the same time as the disappearances?",

"..yeah",

"And it just so happens that she arrives at a time when people are so dismissive of disappearances. Around a time when a beast is sighted",

"A beast?", Kell questioned, sitting up, now interested,

"Forget I said that", I muttered, "Wait, no, what did you say", I frowned, pointing at her, "You said she never goes out with anyone that fast", I stated,

"Never", she agreed,

"Now why would she do that?", I asked,

"I am here", Anna exclaimed, "And what beast?",

"Doesn't matter..except, if people are disappearing then...", I trailed off, realising something,

"Then what?", Anna pressed, I looked at her, shaking my head,

"Don't worry about it", I smiled, heading for the door, "Don't worry about anything",

"But the missing people", she called after me,

"I'm sure they'll pop right back", I replied, over my shoulder, before shutting the door behind me. I glanced to my right before running down the steps and out of the building.

* * *

"So, have you noticed anything?", I asked the cafe owner, Mike, I think,

"What kind of things, love, cos I'll tell you, a lot of shit goes on round here", he muttered, cleaning a cup, I shrugged,

"Something..to do with a beast, monster, like a weird creature. Anything like that",

"Nah but I'll tell you who knows, them triplets round the estate saw something, by the parks. They're checking out I think", he told me,

"Checking it out, really?",

"Dangerous, I told them", he replied, shaking his head, "But you see them, they love trouble", he sighed, I looked down, then stepped back a little,

"The...park with the football pitch", I asked,

"Err, yeah, oh you're not going to check it out too", he exclaimed, I stared at him,

"No..no, definitely not. That..that would be...irresponsible", I stated, firmly. Then grinned at him and bolted out of the cafe.

* * *

I stopped a few feet from the park, then tensed, glanced to the right of me. I'm sure I heard something, I frowned and checked out the greenery and the cars parked there. I cleared my throat and took another step to the park when I heard something again.

I gasped and turned, breathing a little more deeply, I walked toward the car where I heard the noise, narrowing my eyes.

Slowly, I crept around the car, brushing my hands on the cool metal just to feel something. I approached the curve and saw nothing, nothing that could make a sound and sighed turning.

I collided with something and screamed jumping back. Said something also screamed and jumped, when I saw who it was I sighed,

"You...fucking scared me", I complained,

"You said it probably meant nothing", Anna retorted, "But you're checking it out, aren't you?", she accused,

"No I'm not, I'm...just...analysing the park", I stated, wide eyed. Then rolled my eyes, "Fine, look don't worry I can do this alone",

"I wanna help, my friends gone, I just wanna bring him back", she replied, earnestly. I walked away, heading to the building,

"I'll deal with it, you just go home Anna", I told her, opening the door and walking in,

"Yeah, but I can help, you can't do it on you're own",

"I'm sure I'll manage, plus it's dangerous", I said, as we walked up the steps,

"All the more reason to have someone with you", she replied, I stopped half-way up the steps and looked back at her,

"You're bored, aren't you?",

"Like fuck", she exclaimed. I smiled and was about to reply when I heard a rustling and a low growl, I looked up, up through the gaps in the staircase.

"Meg, I just-",

"Shh, can you hear that?", I whispered,

"What", she breathed, staring up.

Then a tremendous roar filled the air and footsteps could be heard as if someone was stomping in my head. I gasped and looked at Anna who was terrified,

"Oh...that", she mumbled,

"Come on!", I exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling her down the steps,

"But..oh my God. What is that? Is it a wild animal?", she questioned as we ran down, "Is it gonna kill us?", she whimpered. I looked around and then pulled her to the lift, pushing her in.

I went in and pressed the top floor, 15. Then sighed,

"Meg, tell me what is that?", she breathed, not even looking at me,

"Well, I don't know, I can't tell a creature by it's roar. I'm not...David Attenborough", I grumbled,

"But how'd it get here?", she hissed, panicking, I looked at her, thinking,

"Suppose people were becoming missing by walking through a door. A sort of door, just imagine a door", I explained, "Well...if people are walking from here through a door to somewhere else, then-",

"Other things can walk to here through the door", she finished, nodding.

The lift suddenly thudded and stopped moving. I looked up and pursued my lip, worryingly.

"That's why they tell you not to go in a lift in a fire", I whispered, then looked at the buttons and pressed the emergency door one.

The lift door juddered open and we stepped out, listening intently. I brought out my phone and dialed the one person who could help this, it dialed and dialed. And then it dialed some more but nothing. I groaned,

"No, no Jack. Oh Jack don't do this", I mumbled frantically,

"Jack? Who's Jack", she asked,

"The only man who can deal with this",

"You mean you can't", she hissed, "You said you could",

"It's a working progress", I responded, distracted as I was looking down the building. I sighed,

"What now", she said,

"Now, we visit your girlfriend", I stated, walking down the steps,

"She's not my girlfriend", she sighed, trailing after me.

* * *

I hammered on the door, bouncing on my feet,

"Hello!", I called, annoyed,

"Don't...disturb her", Anna protested, sighing, I rolled my eyes and knocked ever so gently to please her. She smiled and nodded,

"Yes, hello", the voice from the other side of the door said,

"Hey Elissa, it's Anna, from 23", Anna called, "Can I come in", she said,

"Oh, I don't know, the house is a mess and I'm not really done up",

"Oh, ok-", Anna said, a little disappointed, but I spoke

"Hi, Elissa, my names Caloii, can I come in?", I interrupted, smiling to the peep-hole. There was a silence behind the door and then the door unlocked,

"Why did she let you in?", Anna whispered, "And you're names not Caloii",

"Maybe it is", I muttered, walking in.

Elissa was a pretty girl, plain but pretty, she was wearing a crisp white dress, she was black and had shoulder length braided hair. She was someone who wouldn't seem like a trouble maker. And maybe she wasn't. But she most likely was.

I smiled at her,

"Caloii, that's an...interesting name", she said, looking at me in the eye. She had a hard stare, almost lifeless,

"And this..is an interesting flat, Elissa", I replied, raising an eyebrow, "Almost like no-one really lives here",

"I haven't really settled in yet", she answered, glancing at Anna, who smiled cutely but Elissa just looked back at me. "I hope I will soon",

"So Elissa, heard about the disappearances, just wanted to make sure you kept safe. Loads of people have been disappearing",

"I though they were just out of town", she muttered,

"Oh no, they've gone a long lway away I think. I don't think they'll ever come back", I countered sternly. She glanced at us uneasily and looked down,

"Umm..well, I'm not sure", she stated,

"No problem, can I have a look through your fridge?", I asked, moving to the kitchen, she hurried after me,

"I haven't got anything in", she called,

"Oh everyone says that", I replied, opening a couple of completely empty cupboards, "But everyone has that Walkers multi-pack. Tiny pot of baked beans", I said, sifting through more empty cupboards,

"Or maybe just the essentials, eh? Milk, bread", I continued, opening the fridge and revealing absolutely nothing. "Must be getting peckish, Els?", I sighed, then looked at the tap,

"Well, that doesn't matter because no human can live for..how long's she been here Anna?",

"A week and a bit", she answered,

"No human can really function for a week without water", I stated, and with that opened a dry tap. I raised my eyes, expectantly.

But she was interrupted by the same roar I looked out and then back at her, Anna headed for the door as I ran past Elissa,

"This isn't over", I called over my shoulder, then ran out of her flat. Anna was waiting by the door,

"It sounds like it was downstairs",

"Come on, we can't let it get outside", I said, jumping down the steps.

We were at full pace when we bumped into two people, I gasped and stopped,

"Andrew!", I exclaimed, staring,

"Meg? What are you doing here?", he frowned,

"Anna", Ariana frowned, looking at Anna, no one said anything till the beast was heard. I smiled apologetically then bolted away,

"Meg!", Ariana called, but me and Anna were already at ground floor. An empty ground floor.

I panted, scanning the area, then ran out of the door and into the outside estate. I crouched behind some bushes, observing the path of destruction that must have been made by the beast.

Anna came beside me, panting also,

"That sound...what is that?",

"Caloii, Alfalfa Matraxi, hunts on hair", I answered,

"Caloii...you..you said your name was Caloii", she mumbled, "Do you think she knows about it?",

"I think she put it here", I replied, sullenly. Then went to my full height and turned, and saw Ariana and Andrew standing behind us, I stared at them,

"What is going on?", Ariana questioned,

"Umm...there a thing, a creature, called a Caloii", Anna answered,

"But Meg, what are you doing?", Andrew frowned, I looked back and then at them,

"I do this, these kinds of things. I fight creatures...well I try not to actually, but sometimes they hold a threat. Sometimes, they can hurt humans and so we need protecting and I do...that", I explained, fidgeting,

"Err...aliens", Ariana stated,

"Yep", I replied, quietly,

"Look, this..doesn't matter now, sorry, but..there's a creature and it's hurting people", Anna interrupted, she looked at me, "What does it do?",

I looked at them and then walked off, saying, "You all need to go home", I replied, then went away fully,

"Megan", Andrew protested, as they all ran after me,

"Seriously, go home, this isn't safe", I stated,

"We need to find Brandon and if you can help..", Ariana said,

"I can, but on my own",

"Why?", Anna exclaimed,

"Because it rips flesh like paper", I also exclaimed, a bit more agitated, they all paused, shocked, "It..it's a savage, it hunts for attributes that are all on a human. We have everything it wants. We're a buffet for it", I explained,

"So do you see, Elissa, she's been keeping that creature under some kind of surveillance, and it hasn't eaten, it's just been loitering about. And I am pretty sure if she has a problem, she'll set a hungry arse beast to deal with it", I told them,

"Which is why you need to go", I finished, almost pleading with them,

"And leave you on your own", Andrew commented, "No way",

"Exactly, if what you said is true then there's no way you can deal with it alone", Ariana said, walking alongside me. I looked at all of them and sighed,

"How many people have died on this estate?", I asked them,

"Died?", Andrew echoed,

"Gone missing, taken a surprise holiday, abandoned everyone, because if anyone has done that in the past few weeks, they're more than missing", I remarked, "They're on the other side of the universe",

"...Brandon", Ariana muttered,

"Kevin", Anna sighed, looking around,

"A door can be entered in both directions. We can bring them back",

"What about Elissa?", Anna asked,

"Girl from Flat 17?", Andrew frowned,

"What is she Meg? Cos she didn't even have water, how could she survive without water?", she questioned,

"Well, she's not human, doubt she's even living. Might be a robot, a really clever robot",

"A robot", Ariana scoffed, "So what do we do?",

"I need to find out what's going on with Elissa", I mumbled, looking at the building,

"We'll sort of the...Caloii, then?", Anna asked,

"Wha-no! No one sorts out the Caloii", I exclaimed, "I just said it was a beast",

"Yeah, a beast that's just roaming the estate", Andrew countered, "We can't just...let it",

"We can't attack it either", Ariana argued, I sighed and walked around, thinking,

"Err, guys", Anna mumbled,

"If we trap it", Andrew suggested,

"Could do, but dangerous",

"Everything's dangerous", Ariana muttered,

"Meg", Anna hissed,

"If she is a robot she would have a lot of control over it", I commented, "She could kill us if she wanted to",

"Guys!", Anna exclaimed, I looked at her,

"What?",

"Didn't there used to be a door there", she asked, looking at the building entrance that was no longer there, I frowned,

"What the fuck?", Andrew breathed,

"Why would she do that?", Ariana questioned, looking around,

"To...trap us", I answered, looking ahead at the Caloii, baring it's teeth. I stared for a moment, then nudged, "Run", I mumbled, "Run!", I then shouted, pushing them to run and then ran myself.

We sprinted down the quiet streets as the Caloii galloped after us and after a moment of flat out, extremely fast sprinting we were herded into the park. I panted, leaning on the fence and looking around.

I ran to the other side of the park to check all the exits and when I turned the Caloii was in the park, it must have jumped over the fence. I opened the other gate and pushed Anna out, calling Ariana and Andrew but the Caloii was in the way. They were trapped,

"Just go, go to Elissa", Ariana called,

"I'm not leaving you",

"If you don't, all the people who are missing..", Andrew told me,

"That thing is going to kill you", I stated,

"There must be a way", Ariana replied, glancing at me, I looked down, thinking,

"It's a cage animal, they used it in cages, like bull fighting. Just distract it. Keep it moving. Don't stop or it'll think it's won", I shouted,

"Fine, now go!", Ariana said back,

"Save them, save your cousins", Anna told me, earnestly, "Save everyone who went. Save them Meg. Please",

"I'm not a hero, please don't think that", I told her,

"Heroes never believe they're heroes, if they did they'd be villains", Anna told me sincerely, "We have to stop her. We have to get everyone back", she urged. I looked back at my cousins and then ran with Anna back into the building.

* * *

I kicked open her door and stormed in. Elissa went into the corridor as I strode past her,

"What is this all? What's it for?", I questioned, going to the balcony and looking out for Ariana and Andrew,

"I don't know what you mean", she stammered,

"Snatching people, bringing that Caloii", I said, not even looking at her, still focused on downstairs, "Just tell me because I haven't got time",

"...I didn't mean for them to leave. But I can't stop it. Anyone who comes in contact with me disappears within a set time", she answered, monotone,

"Why?".

"I am a bi-product of the rifts activation. I was formed accidentally and have a bond with the rift",

"Where have you been all this time?",

"In it",

"In the rift",

"I was stuck in it. But it was opened and I fell out",

"Opened? Opened by who?",

"The ones who watch the rift. The team in the watertower", she answered,

"Torchwood opened the rift", I frowned,

"Anyone who touches me falls through it and are gone", she stated,

"How do you reverse it?", I questioned, Ariana had fallen and was almost being cornered by the Caloii and I tensed but Andrew helped her up. I was running out of time. I turned to Elissa, "How do you reverse it?", I repeated, sternly,

"I cannot be deactivated. I must protect myself at all costs", she replied,

"But you're an android. An android living amongst humans. So you have a deactivation code then?", I questioned, staring at her.

"I cannot be deactivated", she repeated.

"And the only thing that you associate yourself with is a 10 foot beast. A beast that could never be harmed. Always avoided. If you could keep the key in the beast it would always be safe. You would always be safe",

"Leave now",

"And who controls the beast?", I asked, rhetorically,

"Her", Anna said.

Elissa remained motionless, eye glazing over us until she vibrated a little and then a gun stuck out of her. I stared and then pushed Anna out of the way of a blast,

"Shit!", I exclaimed, running out of the way.

We ran out of the living room narrowly avoiding another shot that hit the wall and revealed controls and a bunch of wires. Not heating, light or water. I stared at it when Elissa appeared and me and Anna ran into a bedroom. I sighed on the door,

"You saw those wires", she panted,

"Yeah",

"Do you think that's the key", she asked, moving from the door,

"Probably, but I can't get to it", I replied,

"Yes you can", she stated, then smiled at me and yanked open the door. She was in full range of the shot but she moved out of the way and ran out, Elissa on her heels.

She lead Elissa out of the flat and ran for her life. I gasped and went to the wiring, I pulled back the wall paper and stared at the controls. Everything was all so complicated and then there were those stupid blue/red wires. I frowned in confusion, but after hearing the Caloii's roars, and Elissa shots I picked up a metal chair and shoved it into the controls.

Continuously wacking them until the light died.

Immediately after the entire flat flickered, like a screen would and then all the decoration. The changes. Everything that was Elissa doing disappeared and it was just an empty flat.

I ran downstairs, racing to Ariana and Andrew.

I ran into the park and saw no Caloii, Ariana and Andrew were panting, leaning on the wall. I smiled and looked around. People were just dropping, arriving from nowhere, all out of breath and confused but safe. I laughed as Anna ran to me,

"She's gone. She just disappeared", she told me excitedly, "And everyones back", she squealed hugging me tightly, I laughed and hugged back, "You're amazing Meg, just amazing", she exclaimed,

"Anna", a confused gruff voice mumbled, she leaned back and turned, her eyes wide,

"Kevin", she breathed, then ran to him and hugged him tightly, he was confused also, but hugged back all the same.

I blew out a breath and leaned on the fence, looking at my cousins who were one man down.

* * *

We walking into the flat, Ariana and Andrew worn out and tired as fuck. I opened the door for them and they slowly walked in,

"Where have you been, eh?", Rachel asked, "Look who's back", she beamed, pointing to Brandon who appeared in the doorway. My cousins immediately lightened up and laughed, they regained their energy and hugged him tightly. I smiled and leaned on the doorway watching them.

"Megan, what are you doing here?", Brandon frowned,

"Oh just a visit", I answered, "Good to have you back", I said, he smiled,

"Come here", he chuckled, pulling me for a hug.

* * *

I sat at the cafe with a tea and a cookie, the triplets, back together, opposite me.

"So, like a 2 dozen people just disappeared", Brandon frowned, tapping the table,

"Yep", I nodded,

"How'd you bring them back?", he asked. Andrew sighed,

"It's a long story", he said,

"But...Meg, this...this is what you do?", he questioned, looking at me.

"Yep", I answered,

"Putting yourself in danger, I saw you today you nearly died like a dozen times. And you carry on", Ariana remarked,

"It's dangerous...I know it is. I know what might happen but..this is my life, what I do. And it's not normal, never will be..but I love it. It makes me happy", I told them, looking into their eyes.

Ariana smiled, "It was kinda cool battling a beast", she commented,

"Pretty cool", Andrew agreed,

"Yeah, well, I was halfway across the universe, so..", Brandon boasted, smirking. I chuckled,

"What about Sean and Jamie?", Ariana asked,

"They...know about it", I said, uneasily, "But they don't like it", I explained,

"Right, got you", Andrew nodded, "Where are you staying now?",

"With friends", I said, "I should call them", I muttered,

"Ok, well, I'd just like to point out that I was right about aliens all this time", Brandon began. We all began jeering him off, "I'm just saying...", he exclaimed, making us laugh.

* * *

10 minutes later I was walking to the hub, across the Plass when someone called my name, I frowned, pausing in my steps. I turned to see Anna running to me. She went at a jogging pace, beckoning for me to stop. I smiled as she came up to me. She was holding flowers.

"Hey", she beamed, a little out of breath. She cleared her throat and looked at me, "Err..I..just wanted to say, you know...thanks...for everything", she said, giving me the flowers. I nodded and thanked her, she kissed me on the cheek and then hugged me,

"You find yourself some girl nice", I told her,

"I think I prefer robots", she joked. I chuckled and then after our little laugh I nodded a goodbye to her and she did the same.

I turned and headed back to the hub, just one thing remained in my mind.

_Why the hell did Torchwood open the rift?_

* * *

Next Time - Stab Wounds Don't Heal

_"__And I heard but did not understand, and I said, Master, what is the End of all these things? And he said, go, Daniel, for the things are closed up and sealed until the end of time. Daniel 12, verse 10._

* * *

_"The Rift is splintering because of you"_

* * *

_"Where were you?",_

* * *

_"End of the world and this is what we do?",_

_"We're supposed to be a team"._

* * *

_"Mum?",_

_"You need to open the rift. Save everyone, Meg"._

* * *

_"You ever seen a ghost",_

* * *

_"He can't die. He is immortal"._

_"Jack!"._

* * *

_"The whole world has just been cascaded with people from left right and centre. How long do you think it's gonna be before we are wiped out by the Nazi's, the Armada, the Han Dynasty, the Romans, the Black Plague, Napoleon",_

_"The past should have stayed there but now...now history is attacking us so we need to stick together"._


	28. Stab Wounds Don't Heal

**Right, Unknown Girl - Thanks, I enjoy the trailers too, I imagine, when reading it over what it would look like if the BBC made it into a proper trailer. *I'm not weird*.**

**Umm hi (nice name by the way) - I have been arguing with myself about what I should do about that so yeah, thanks. I will do. You've helped me out a lot actually, and thanks. :).**

**Right, Torchwood finale, here we are then. Sort of rushed it a bit, sorry about that. Still hope you enjoy it, it was very sad writing the bit where Jack say something to Meg about her mum and...oh you'll read that bit**

**Favourite. Follow. Review. Abi xxx**

* * *

I walked into the hub, waiting as the hub doors slid open, I looked around, curiously. The hub looked different, somehow. I shook that thought out of my head and walked up to the rest of them.

Before I said anything I noticed 3 things, Owen had a gun shot wound, not from the Weevil, Ianto was at a computer ignoring Jack's look and Tosh was at another computer ignoring Owen's look. I frowned, wishing that Gwen was there. She made everything normal.

"Megan", Jack frowned,

"Hello", I smiled, feeling awkward, then paused, "Umm..what-what happened?", I asked,

"What happened to you?", Ianto retorted standing up and looking at me. I looked at myself, and then noticed I was damaged from the Caloii and Elissa shots,

"Oh, looks bad huh", I mumbled, then walked around Ianto and placed the flowers Anna gave me on the table, "Nothing to worry about, just something I had to sort out", I assured them,

"Like what?", Owen questioned,

"Like a..killer robot, a savage Caloii beast and missing people", I stated, they all gave me questioning looks, "I did try to call", I added, looking at Jack, "You were unreachable", I told him,

"Not surprised", he replied, then nodded to his office, "We need to talk", he muttered, leaving. I glanced at the rest of them, especially Tosh who had her back to Owen, which was weird.

What was weirder was the fact Owen looked hurt, more than anything.

* * *

I shut the door, "Ok, Jack, everything's weird, more than normal and I don't like it..", I trailed off, turning from shutting the door to see him, quiet and looking down at the ground.

I frowned, glancing to the door and back at him, I took a hesitant step, "What happened?", I asked him, quietly.

"A lot of stuff", he replied, then sighed and told me everything. Everything about Captain Jack Harkness, the man whose name he took. He told me about the attraction to him, the kiss, telling Ianto about it, Owen opening the rift.

_Which cleared up why the rift was opened, I was still worried about that._

I remained quiet for a second, taking in everything, but most of all observing Jack. He still wasn't looking at me,

"You feel guilty", I stated,

"Course I feel guilty", he muttered,

"N-no, I mean, for me. You..feel guilty because you betrayed me", I frowned, "You hated telling me more than you hated telling Ianto, didn't you", I accused,

"Meg-",

"Why? Surely he's the one that conversation should be hardest for. He's the one you cheated on",

"I didn't cheat", he sighed,

"Well, obviously you did something wrong, otherwise he would be ignoring you", I retorted, I rolled my eyes, "Anyone, this doesn't matter, it's the rift I'm worried about",

"How so?",

"The Caloii that I was fighting, it only came because of the rift opening, it fell through. And people have been falling in too", I told him,

"What?",

"I sorted it, brought them all back, but I don't think this is the end", I stated, "It is so not the end", I mumbled, leaving the room and walking past the rest of them,

"Meg?", Ianto called, I stopped and turned to him, smiling,

"Where were you?", he asked, I raised my eyebrows and looked at Owen and Tosh who were interested also,

"Err, I went to my cousins", I replied,

"And..", Tosh prompted,

"And...umm..well", I muttered, then sighed, "Where my cousins live, in that area, people were missing and no one knew why, they'd refused to acknowledge it. And there was this beast, a Caloii, and it was roaming the area", I explained, glancing at each of them and Jack who had appeared at the doorway,

"Um..me and this girl I met, Anna, worked out that the only link was this new girl who moved in, she was this robot person", I paused to see if they were catching up,

"Anyway..me and my cousin and Anna sent the beast and the robot woman back, and the missing people returned, so yeah. That was it",

"Back where?", Owen asked,

"What?",

"You said you sent the Caloii and the robot back, back where. And how were the missing people missing. And how did the beast get there in the first place", he questioned insistenly,

"Err..it's not important", I muttered but the all gave me insistent stares so I sighed, "The robot woman told me she came here through an opened rift", I said softly, not looking at Owen, "She said Torchwood opened it".

Jack turned and went straight into his office, locking the door. I sighed and looked at the table beside me. I picked up the flowers Anna gave me,

"Who's that for?", Ianto asked,

"Err..me", I said, making him raise his eyebrows, "It was a present",

"You're liked", Owen muttered,

"Comes with not being selfish Owen. You might not understand", Tosh retorted, not even looking up or showing emotion.

The atmosphere was stale and I was out of place.

* * *

"I haven't met him since", Jack told me, quietly. It was night and I was sitting, cross legged, in my pj's on his bed. He was doing the same.

"But you have, I saw you", I uttered, confused,

"First time I met you, it was school and you saw the Doctor and you greeted each other",

"It's in my future",

"Get out",

"Seriously", he stated, "Never even been to your school", he said, shrugging,

"So when I met you in Cardiff with that Weevil. You hadn't seen me since..?",

"Spoilers", he smiled, I tutted and rolled my eyes,

"So why did he leave you?",

"I...don't know", he mumbled,

"Can't believe he would just...do that", I frowned, shaking my head, "I mean, he must have had a good enough reason",

"Is what I've been telling myself all this time. But what reason is good enough to just abandon me all on my own", he replied, I nodded,

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth", I shrugged,

"Not your fault", he smiled, I frowned and looked down, a question on the tip of my tongue,

"Jack...what your name. You're real..real name. Because...I don't know who you are. I never have", I told him, "None of us do".

He sighed and looked at me, "You'll find out, but not here, not now. I promise I would tell you if it wasn't for the timelines",

"So you already have..told me, then", I asked,

"Yeah", he nodded,

"And the others?",

"No",

"Are you going to tell them?",

"I..don't know. Lately, we haven't even been able to talk as a whole", he confided, "Me and Ianto aren't on good terms and Tosh and Owen, well, I don't even know what's going on with them. Gwens busy fixing her and Rhy's relationship and you...",

"Me?",

"You feel so unacknowledged that you just walked off and dealt with a robot and a beast on your own. And we didn't even notice how much danger you were in", he stated, honestly.

I mean, he was right. But I didn't like to hear the truth. I was feeling left out, everyone their had experience, they were adults who could let themselves be in danger and I...wasn't.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say, so I got off his bed and went to the ladder,

"Night Jack", I uttered, softly, climbing the steps and leaving his room.

* * *

"Jack!", I called, banging on the manhole cover, "Jack, get your arse up!", I exclaimed, running to my phone and calling Ianto, it dialed for a moment, then,

_"Meg?",_

"Get here as soon as possible", I ordered, turning on the computers, "And watch the news", I added, hanging up.

Jack stumbled into the room, hair a mess, eyes still sleepy, gun out, in boxers. I frowned at him,

"I thought we were being attacked", he gasped, I shook my head slowly,

"No, ju-just put some clothes on", I told him,

"What's happening?", he questioned. I pointed to the TV screen,

"That", I stated, he frowned, watching the screen. The reporter was explaining the situation as it was. There was about a dozen reported occurrences of out of the blue appearances. UFO's, ancient armies, tribes people and so on.

"What the hell...?", he mumbled,

"Exactly", I nodded, typing on the computer,

"Call all of them, get them here now", he told me, pacing to his office, "And call UNIT",

"Me? What do I say to UNIT?", I questioned, but he was already out of earshot. I sighed and rung each of the team in turn, telling them to watch the news and to get here.

_"Hello?", _an agitated voice snapped,

"Hi, is that UNIT",

_"We're a bit overworked, I'm sure you know, there are people in danger so I'm-",_

"Yeah, yeah, yep, got that, I need to speak to Colonel Mace",

_"Who's calling?",_

"Megan Keegan", I answered, there was silence behind the phoneline until,

_"Megan, give me good news", _Colonel Mace said,

"What have you worked out so far?",

_"They've all come in bits, none of them arrived together, they just stumble in every so often"_, he replied, _"They're attacking the people, they're attacking the cities. Has this got anything to do with you and that team, because that's what the world saying",_

"Err..I'll get back to you on that", I mumbled,

_"No, no, Meg-",_

I bit my lips, looking at the news reports from around the world. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair,

"Anything?", Jack questioned, I looked up at him, he was decent now,

"UNIT are asking if it's us", I told him,

"And? Is it?", he asked, looking at me, I looked down, "Come on, I know you have an opinion on all of this", he stated, I nodded,

"Of course it was us", I muttered,

"Of course it was Owen", he countered,

"He was only trying to help, Jack", I replied, walking past him,

"Help himself", he retorted, "He only wanted Diane back",

"He was hurt", I said, "Jack, you know what it feels like to lose someone you love. You must know", I stated,

"I would never do that", he said,

"I would. If I'd lost you, I would have done exactly the same thing. Or if I'd lost my brothers or Taylor or Car or Lauren", I replied, "It's what you do for the people who matter", I said.

Tosh and Ianto entered the hub,

"Jack, what the hell?", Tosh exclaimed, pacing in, "Is this because of the rift?", she asked,

"We think so", I said, looking at the screen, "I mean, that Caloii that I fought, it was the first of many",

"Have there been any casualties?", Ianto asked,

"They are threatening the people, but I don't know about any deaths", Jack answered, hoping that Ianto would look at him. Ianto walked past him and picked up a book from the shelf,

"Holy Bible, what do you want with that?", I asked,

"There's something in it. Can't remember but my ma used to read it to me all the time. Said it was a life lesson", he answered, flicking through it.

Owen came in, running up to the computers,

"Ah, he comes back", Jack stated,

"We haven't got time for battle of the alpha's, Jack", Owen uttered, turning on the computer,

"Man the calls", he told him, walking to his office.

After a couple minutes, Gwen came in and went to Jack's office immediately. I frowned and glanced at the rest of them, before resuming my search for specific fluctuations of power.

Gwen left his office and went to her desk, sitting down and searching through papers,

"Found it", Ianto said, "And I heard but did not understand, and I said, Master, what is the End of all these things? And he said, go, Daniel, for the things are closed up and sealed until the end of time. Daniel 12, verse 10", he announced,

"Sounds a bit close for comfort", Gwen remarked, looking up,

"That's what your mum used to read to you?", I questioned, but he just shrugged,

"This machine's on the blink. Keeps losing power", Owen stated, I frowned and looked at what he was looking at.

"What in holy fuck?", I exclaimed,

"Have you not seen that before?", Owen asked,

"Oh, yeah, I have. Course I have, I've just never seen it away from it's owner. Jack!", I called,

"What?", he replied, looking down at where me and Owen were,

"Why do you have the Doctor's hand?", I questioned,

"How do you know it's his hand?",

"Because I saw it get cut off", I replied, I looked back at the hand, frowned, "This is one hell of a fetish", I commented,

"Who's the Doctor?", Owen asked Jack,

"No one", Jack said, giving him evils, Owen rolled his eyes and walked up to Ianto,

"Sorry, don't let us stop your portents of doom. Or have you finished?", he said to Ianto, I sighed, giving the hand one more glance before I followed Owen up,

" No, plenty more where that came from. Abaddon, the Great Devourer, who'll lead the world into shadow-", Ianto continued,

"Say that name again?", I said,

"Abbadon", he said,

"Where have I heard that?",

"I can do without the superstition. You people love any story that denies the randomness of existence", Jack scolded, giving me a look, before walking past Ianto and also looking at him.

"There is a planet who's entire background is built on Earth superstitions", I mumbled,

"Okay, We've been fielding calls all night. The government, UNIT, the CIA. Half the Western world and a good proportion of the Eastern are all asking the same question. Is this anything to do with us?", he told all of them,

"And is it?", Gwen asked,

"Let's find out. Tosh", Jack said,

"I have an idea of how to work it out", she stated.

Minutes later we were in the conference room, with Tosh by the screen,

"I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any physical or temporal pattern", she told us, then looked at the map of the world. A bunch or red lines, indicating incidents could all be traced back to Cardiff,

"Shit", Gwen breathed,

"The cracks in time trace back here to the Rift. This city, this Hub, is the centre. What you're seeing around the world are ripples and aftershocks", Jack explained, then looked at Owen, dead in the eyes, "The Rift is splintering because of you",

"What?", he frowned,

"You heard what Megan said, you opened the Rift without knowing what you were doing. That caused the Caloii to appear. You've caused the temporal cracks to widen. Time is seeping through", he stated,

"If it wasn't for me, you two'd still be in the 1940s", Owen defended, "So are we going to sit around crying into our lattes, or are we do something about it?", he questioned,

"Bring those who've fallen through time back here, into the vaults", Jack ordered,

"And do what with them?", Owen asked,

"We'll deal with phase one first, then I'll tell you about phase two", Jack snapped, Owen scoffed,

"You can't control time. You can't send them back. What are you gonna do!", he exclaimed,

"We'll think of something!", Jack retorted. I sighed and looked down, feeling..I don't know, hopeless. If we couldn't even work together how does the world stand a chance.

"Hey", Jack said, getting our attention, "This is not the end of the world. I'm certain of that", he assured us all. I nodded gently. The computer beeped and Ianto, who was closest checked it, he sighed,

"Priority one attendance at the hospital. Mortality rate's gone through the roof", he told us, frantically, "They're sealing off the area and designating a hot zone", he said, helplessly,

"I'll go", Owen offered,

"Tosh, go with him", Jack said,

"Jack-", she began,

"Go with him. Help them",he stated, firmly, she glanced at Owen and then nodded,

"Ok", she uttered, walking past Owen, he sighed and followed her out, Ianto behind him. I looked back at Jack,

"He saved you", I stated, "Don't you dare punish someone for doing what they thought was right", I scolded, "We're supposed to be a team, Jack"

"But it wasn't right, was it? Because now this is happening", he replied, annoyed,

"Did you have to pick on him in public like that?", Gwen questioned, angrily,

"All of our actions have consequences", he said, firmly,

"And all your staff have feelings, Jack. Even Owen", she snapped,

"Well, you would know", he remarked. I scoffed,

"End of the world and this is what we do", I growled, leaving the room, striding down to the computers. After walking down the steps and I sat at Gwen's computer. I typed in the Handrow estate and looked up news on it.

A man came up on the screen behind a crime scene, with police tape. He was talking but I wasn't listening because behind him was sightings of a bomb site. And body bags and a bomb disposal team. I tuned into what the guy was saying, apparently, an army frontline was scene and were bombing building in the estate.

I breathed deeply before standing up abruptly and rushing to the door,

"Meg!", Ianto called,

"Megan, hey!", Jack exclaimed, I turned to him,

"They're at my cousins. Some bombers, sorry, I need to go", I stated, taking my jacket and running out of there.

* * *

I jogged up to the site, looking at the smoke and flames as the fire brigade tried to put it out. An entire top half of a building was gone, luckily it wasn't my cousins. But still, people died. I sighed and went up to the police car,

"Hey!", I called, "Where are all the people?", I asked, frantically, the man eyed me,

"You're not supposed to be on this site", he commented,

"Just tell me!", I exclaimed, "I'm with UNIT", I stated, he sighed,

"People with casualties were sent to A&amp;E in St Mary's, everyone else left town",

"Who were the people with casualties?", I asked,

"The Pickwell Building and all of the South Side",

"Critical?",

"Most of them, yeah".

I sighed and sprinted away to the site. I panted, running through the streets, bobbing and weaving around people, there was no traffic or cars, just a mass heard of frantic people.

I was still running, heaving in breaths by the minutes. I slowed my pace as I got to the building and gasped, out of breath. I waited for a moment, before running into the hospital.

It was mad, so busy I couldn't even hear myself think. People brushed past me like I wasn't there, so I assumed I wasn't going to get any help from reception. I looked at the floor labels and found A&amp;E.

I ran up the stairs, the lifts were packed and got onto the floor, I looked around, frowning. Well, they could be anywhere.

"Meg".

Suddenly, I could hear my own heartbeat, thudding against my chest and everything slowed down. I kept my gaze to the floor, too scared to look up but when my name was called again, by that voice. I had to.

I raised my head and saw her, standing and staring at me. I let out a strangled sob and breathed deeply,

"Mum?",

"So many are dying, by the second. So many, Meg", she said to me, her voice heavenly. I tilted my head, my face etched with pain,

"Mummy?", I breathed,

"You need to stop this", she urged,

"How?", I questioned,

"Open the rift", she ordered, "You need to open the rift and save everyone, Meg", she stated. I shook my head slowly, knowing that would be an impossibility. But my dead mum talking to me was also an impossibility.

"Megan!", Brandon called, from a chair in the corridor. He stood up, grunting a little and frowned at me. I looked back to where my mum was standing and saw nothing. I frowned and looked down, distraught.

"Megan, what are you doing here?", Brandon asked, arriving by me, I held his shoulders worriedly,

"What about you? Are you ok?", I asked,

"I have a couple broken bones, Ari has some small burns and Andrew unconscious. They said he'll be fine. They said we were lucky", he assured,

"What about Rachel and Mike?", I questioned,

"They weren't in the building, went to visit some old friends. They can't come back to the city, the roads are blocked off but they called", he said, "Said we should all stick together".

"Yeah, ok, I just came to check", I mumbled, stepping away from him,

"Megan", he said, "She said we should _all _stick together", he repeated, I sighed and shook my head,

"I have to help",

"You're putting yourself in danger", he stated, firmly,

"The whole worlds in danger", I stressed, "Stay safe, please", I smiled and then left the corridor.

* * *

I sighed, walking along the street to the Hub, I walked past an alleyway then paused, backtracking to the alleyway again. I stopped when I saw what I thought I had seen.

There was a man, at the end of the alleyway, standing still looking at me,

"You must play your part Megan", he stated, "And play it well, because it is the last you will ever play",

"..Who the hell are you?",

"I am the gatekeeper, the prison guard", he replied, emotionless, "I'm so sorry",

"For what?", I questioned, but he did not say anything, "For what!".

But he was gone. Everyone seems to be fucking disappearing all of a sudden. I looked down, wide-eyed. What the hell was going on? And what did he mean?

* * *

I entered the hub, looking down, still in a bit of a daze when a voice drifted to my ears, I glanced up to see Gwen,

"You alright?", she questioned,

"Umm...yeah, I just", I stuttered, then walked around her "I'm fine", I answered,

"No, you're not, what's wrong?", she questioned, following me to the computer bit. Jack and Ianto were also there watching me, I turned to her, my eyes wide,

"You ever seen a ghost?", I asked, scared,

"Ghost?", she repeated, looking at Jack, "What did you see?".

I looked at Jack and Ianto and then cleared my throat, deciding to tell them about only one ghost, "Umm..I don't know him, I've never meet him before",

"What did he look like?", Jack asked,

"Err..white, old, white hair, umm skinny. He was...was wearing a suit..thing", I replied, "He said..I had to play my part. I need to play my part and play it well because it's the last part I will ever play", I recited,

"Anything else?", Jack said, stepping to me,

"He was..sorry", I frowned, "He apologized", I said, looking up at him, "Why did he say sorry, Jack?", I questioned,

"He said it to me too", Gwen muttered, "He said sorry. Dunno why",

"Well, what does he mean?", I exclaimed, annoyed. But no one had a reply so I went to the computers, "Billis, yeah?", I muttered, searching for him.

"Meg-", Gwen began,

"Owen. How was the hospital?", Jack questioned, as I frantically searched, for my life.

"Laugh a bloody minute", he commented, setting down his equipment, "They've got an outbreak of the Black Death", he told us. I frowned and looked up at him,

"Seriously?", Ianto breathed,

"What? Oh, my God", Gwen exclaimed,

"Have they got it under control?", Jack asked Tosh, but she didn't reply immediately. She seemed in a daze too...like she'd seen a ghost, "Tosh! How are they coping?", he questioned,

"Oh..er, Owen got the place quarantined and organised treatments for those who've been infected", she informed us, quietly. I sighed and went back to the computers, I found a lead. Ish.

"Only consolation is, it's treatable these days", Owen continued, "But, you know, what happens when the next carrier comes through, Jack? Someone carrying smallpox or Ebola or something from the future we don't even know about yet? What do we do then?", he questioned, insistently,

"Yeah, well, it's not doing us any good standing around speculating", Jack brushed off, heading for his office but Owen blocked his,

"We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds", Owen exclaimed.

"What do you suggest?", Jack countered,

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are", he stated, firmly,

"Owen", Ianto sanctioned,

"No, come on. You're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep all the secrets", Owen accused, "Not even Megan knows and she's supposed to be the important one. Not even Ianto knows and you're supposed to be together. You have secrets? Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we'll get out of this", he ordered, sternly.

Jack turned and walked a couple steps before looking back at Owen, fixing him with a glare,

"You want to know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this", he admitted, I rolled my eyes and search Gwen's desk for a handpiece,

"Because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was don't mess with the Rift. But you disobeyed those orders, and now everything that's happening is down to you", he snapped, pointing a finger at Owen,

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back", he defended, I had to agree with him,

"And now people are dying", Jack responded,

"What, so I shouldn't have bothered? Who the fuck are you anyway? Jack Harkness?", he yelled, "You don't even exist. We've looked. So, if you're not even a real person, then why the hell should I follow your orders?", he questioned, angry. I stood up, pocketing the gun and facing the scene finally,

"Get out", Jack growled,

"What?", Owen scoffed, I frowned at him, amazed at how quickly the conversation turned ugly,

"Get out! I'm relieving you of your duty", he exclaimed,

"No. You can't do that", Tosh stated,

"Bollocks you are", he protested,

"Jack, wait", Gwen began,

"You're done here", Jack stated, walking around him,

"What, so that's it? The whole world is going to shit and you're going to fire me?", Owen asked, shocked,

"For God's sake, both of you. We need to stick together on this", Gwen exclaimed, trying to keep the peace,

"If I can't rely on you, if I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here", Jack spat, "That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now", he told all of us.

Owen and Jack both looked to see if anyone would, and I, of course, did.

"Well, I agree with Owen, but I'm not leaving", I stated, just about calmly,

"Why? You heard what I said", Jack replied, sternly and filled with venom,

"Because I'm going to die Jack!", I shouted. He stopped, looking down, "Ok, because that's what Billis meant, didn't he?!", I bellowed, "Owen's probably the most sane out of all of us, but you just can't stand being told off, can you?",

"The whole world has just been cascaded with people from left right and center", I shouted, "How long do you think it's gonna be before we are wiped out by the Nazi's, the Armada, the Han Dynasty, the Romans, the Black Plague, Napoleon", I listed, as examples,

"The past should have stayed there but now...now history is attacking us so we need to stick together", I said, furiously, then sighed, getting my coat,

"But you know, this isn't even worth the anger", I stated, putting on my coat and heading for the door,

"Where are you going?", Jack exclaimed, walking after me, I turned,

"To save the world. Because you lot sure as shit ain't going to", I said, leaving through the cog doors.

* * *

I stopped outside Billis shop, looking at the sign. Walking in, I noticed Jack and Gwen already there, they probably took the SUV, whereas I had to walk it.

I strode in, seeing Jack with his gun pointed at Billis, I rolled my eyes and pulled it out of his hands, swiftly. I pocketed his gun and looked at Billis sternly,

"Thank you", he said to me,

"No problem", I replied,

"Megan-", Jack begun,

"No!", I yelled, firmly. "No, you don't say anything. I know you probably left the womb with a pointed gun but back in the 21st century, we talk", I told him, then looked back at Billis,

"What did you mean?", I asked, again, calmly,

"About what?",

"Me, and my part to play", I said,

"I think you know", he replied,

"Ok...opening the rift, how does that work?", I asked,

"Open it and everything will go back to normal", he answered,

"Except it won't because they won't just get sucked back. Other things will get sucked in", I stated, "Like the Caloii, and Elissa. Remember them, don't you?", I questioned,

"The Rift needs to stay closed", Jack said, I nodded, softly,

"He's right. So any other suggestions?",

"Opening the rift is the only way", he repeated,

"Right well, we're not gonna do that, no matter how many times you say it", I stated, annoyed. He shook his head,

"I'm sorry", he stated, then just blipped out of view, I frowned, _why does everyone disappear?_

I rolled my eyes and left the shop, I strode down the street when Jack ran up to me,

"Megan, you have to stay with me",

"Oh are we playing teams now, didn't seem like that with Owen",

"He disobeyed orders, he did all of this", he protested,

"To save you! He did it to save you. He made a mistake, but it was with good intention", I retorted, "I'm telling you now, Jack, we both know if I didn't that you wouldn't have kicked me out", I stated, walking off.

I got a couple feet away when Gwen raced past, I frowned and called her,

"Gwen?", I said, then went to chase after her. As did Jack but we'd lost her, completely. I frowned and looked around, confused.

"Hub", Jack muttered, walking off, when he noticed I stopped following him he looked back, "Megan, hub", he said,

"I need to be on my own, Jack", his face fell, "Just go", I sighed, walking off in the other direction.

* * *

I went into the tourist office, closing the door behind me. I paused for a moment before curling myself into a ball, breaking down into full scale sobbing, I gasped, heaving for breath as the tears fell down.

I wailed, tightening my hands into my hair, breathing deeply until I heard another wail, a worse wail. A heartbroken wail. I sniffed and brought myself up making a noise of confusion, before running into the hub.

I ran in and stopped at the med bay, where I saw Rhys, with literally and blood red shirt. I stared at it, and then at the rest of them, Owen was there too. I shook my head,

"Need to open the rift", I mumbled, breathing deeply,

"No", Jack stated, sternly,

"She's right, how many other people have got to suffer?", Owen questioned, I looked Jack dead in the eyes, pleading with just a look, "I'm gonna fix this. I'm opening the rift", Owen announced, he headed up the steps and past me, I leaned on the railing. Ianto went to follow Owen up,

"Make sure you stop him", Jack ordered, looking at Ianto. Ianto turned glaring,

"No", he growled,

"We're gonna help him", Tosh said, running up, I looked down, eyes wide and fixed on Rhys. If this is what Billis did to him, God knows what he'd do to me.

"Bilis was right. He said open the Rift and everything goes back to normal", Gwen mumbled, heading up the steps, "Owen's right. I'm going to get Rhys back", she said,

"Gwen",

"No", she called,

"Gwen!", he exclaimed. I stood up straight and looked at him, "Megan, no", he said,

"Tell me another way to fix it", I said, staring at him, "Tell me...and I'll stop", and with that I went to the rest of them.

Owen was by the computers, typing in fast,

"Out the way, I'll do this", Gwen, taking over the computer. Jack followed us up the steps,

"Get away from the computer, Gwen", he ordered, Owen went to him, trying to hold him off, I guess. I looked at him, "This is a trap. All these cracks around the world, they're diversions", he told us,

"For what?", I questioned, "The longer we sit around waiting for nothing, the more people die. This is a stab in the dark, but it's the only thing we have", I explained,

"What are you afraid of, Jack?", Owen asked, softly, but Jack wasn't listening, he pulled out his gun,

"I said move", he repeated,

"What the fuck, Jack?", I exclaimed,

"Final warning", he stated,

"Then what? You'll shoot us", I asked. Gwen slowly walked up to him, he face tired from heartbreak,

"Come on, Jack", she sighed, he scoffed, faint tears in his eyes.

"You're a united front now? Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant?", he growled, "Owen, so strong he gets in a cage with a Weevil, desperate to be mauled. Or Ianto, hiding his cyber-girlfriend in the basement. Your three comrades here pumped bullets into her, remember?", he said to Ianto,

"I've got to get Rhys back", Gwen shrugged,

" Yeah, cos you're so in love with Rhys that you spend half your time in Owen's bed", he stated, Gwen growled,

"Shut up", she snarled,

"That's was uncalled for", I scolded,

"And the baby", he continued, looking at me, "Girl so broken without a mum, surprising when you think about who actually killed her", he growled, then stopped. Everyone stopped.

I didn't say anything, nobody did, I guess they were waiting for me to react. But I didn't, not immediately. It took a moment for the tears to gather, for my breathing to calm down, for me to finally look at him and say with the quietest voice,

"What did you say?", I breathed, a tear rolling down my cheek, he stared back, surprised himself, I frowned, in confusion, "You know what happened to my mum", I said, outwardly crying. He kept quiet. Ianto placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, but I leaped onto Jack, tackling him down.

"You tell me, you fucking tell me what happened?!", I roared, punching him, he struggled against me but now for long before Ianto was pulling me away from his as I cried out in anger.

Owen pulled out his gun,

"We're relieving you of your command, Captain. We're opening that Rift and getting back what we lost!", he yelled, Jack glared up at him,

"You're in charge, Owen? You've gotta have significantly bigger balls", he stated, and then confidently stood up. Owen shot him, just like that between the eyes, he tumbled down,

"Fuck! Jack!", I exclaimed, running to his side. I groaned, I knew direct, immediate deaths like that meant he came back to life later, and I always hated seeing him die

"I'm sick of people doubting me", Owen growled. Ianto went by Jack's other side and held his head, sadly, sighing. Gwen slowly took the gun away from Owen, staring at him.

Then, because the computer requested eye prints, they all took a photo of each of their eyes.

A couple moments later, when they had everyone's even Jack, Gwen stood by the keyboard, ready to click yes. She looked at all of us for confirmation, I nodded at her, assuring her silently. And then she turned and slammed the keyboard.

Alarms sound all over the place, the whole hub started shaking a bit and then more. I looked around as the Hub grew red with alarms. Gwen suddenly squealed when Jack revived, grabbing her leg.

"What have you done?", he gasped.

I frowned, looking the podium in the middle of the hub and all the power moving through. I stared up at the ceiling, knowing something was happening up there, I looked back at them,

"Get him up", I said, running out, "Now!", I called over my shoulder, leaving the Hub as everything was shattering behind me.

* * *

When they caught up to me, we ran out into an alley, I saw Billis at the end and stopped by the rest of them,

"It's going to be all right, Jack. Everything is going to go back to normal", Gwen assured Jack, although somehow I didn't believe her,

"Gwen, look", I stated, and she noticed Billis too.

"From out of the darkness, he is come", Billis said, eyes wide,

"What is he talking about?", Gwen demanded,

"Son of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in rock and imprisoned beneath the Rift", he continued, I frowned,

"What?", Tosh questioned. I felt a shadow pass by me, and I knew, I just knew there was something behind.

"All hail Abaddon, the Great Devourer, come to feast on life", Billis announced. _On life? _

I looked down, slowly turning behind and coming to see this massive beast towering over the buildings, I gasped, staring up, frankly quite astounded by his size.

"The whole world shall die beneath his shadow", Billis beamed, I looked back at him,

"You said life", I said, frowning, then glanced back at Jack who heard me and gave me a look.

"I look upon you, my god, and know my work is done", Billis finished, the once again, like the fucking Magic man, disappeared,

"Oh God, Oh my fuck", I breathed, running to the rest of them,

"How do we stop it? Meg, Jack, what do we do?", Gwen questioned, I stared at her, then glanced at Jack,

"There's nothing we can do", I lied,

"Yes there is", Jack countered,

"No", I stated,

"Get me to an open space", he said,

"No!", I exclaimed, "It's...too dangerous", I stated, looking at him,

"There is nothing else", he replied, I shook my head,

"No, no, because Billis, he still needs me. And he'll follow me wherever I go", I mumbled, then gave him one last look, "You stay alive, for God's sake", I ordered. Then ran. Ran for Jack. Ran for the whole freaking world.

* * *

I ran into the Hub, looking around at the sheer mess of it all. I sighed and looked around when I saw Billis, he smiled and then walked off, out of sight. Well at least he didn't disappear.

I frowned chased after him, leading myself to the vaults. I went in and looked around, he'd gone. But he hadn't, because someone was breathing down my neck.

I turned slowly and then, for a moment, I didn't feel the knife being plunged into me, for a moment. But after the moment, all I could feel was the knife. I suffocated me, the pain.

Billis sent me a sickly sweet smile, turned then walked away to disappear. I gasped, the knife fell to the floor with a clatter, I could see my blood splattered on it. Dripping. I struggled to breathe, choking on my own saliva. I could wait for Owen to get there but I doubt he'll come in time. Oh shit. What do I do? What do I do?

I gritted my teeth and looked up at the ceiling. Ok, let's focus on that. I breathed in and out. I glanced down and saw my phone beside the stained knife

I bent and picked in up, crying out as the wound stung me, "Shit, shit, shit".

I held it tightly and started pressing buttons, I had to call Owen, I just had to survive till he got here. They must have been dealing with Billis or the creature, should I really interrupt them, I'm not more important than Cardiff. I winced in pain again. Ok. Ok. Calling.

I moaned and glanced down at my bloody shirt, completely red. The harsh stench of blood filled my nose, as a constant reminder that I was fucked.

I whimpered and tried pressing down hard, that's what people do don't they. They say to put pressure on the wound. Well I did that and it only hurt some more. And to top it all off my hand was a different colour. Red. Or Crimson. A kind of darkish red, is that crimson, or is it sangria? I don't know why I cared, I guess I was distracting myself for the harsh reality that I was going to die all alone.

_"Meg? Megan?",_

"Owen", I groaned, "Shit, Owen I'm in..I'm in the vaults, Billis stabbed me, you need to stop him and make sure Jack is-",

_"Ok, sit tight, I'm coming",_

"No, no, you need to stop-", I groaned when he hung up, I was in mid-sentence. God!

"Fucking hell!", I exclaimed when I saw my hand was completely and utterly red all over, did that all come from my belly? It was a lot, should I be concerned?

I tried sitting up against the wall, but stopped myself because I was uncertain on whether that would help things. I scrunched up my face as I tried moving myself and let out a noise of frustration,

"Megan!", Owen cried from somewhere above me or behind me or...I don't know. I was feeling a bit hazy at the point and my coordination was off point.

"Meg", his voice was closer, "Stay with me, darling. You're gonna be fine", I heard him say, I sighed and flickered my eyes open slightly and focused on Owen's face, "That's it, ok", he whispered, intently focusing on the masses of blood spilling from me. I breathed in and out. In and out. Ok. I'll just do that while my life hangs in the balance.

At times like this I let my mind wonder to weird and happy things to distract myself, like the idea of dogs telling jokes or how the Queen does number 2's. I think of these things because it makes me happy, and I forget. That's the best gift in the universe, to forget, they say ignorance is bliss. And it is, to not know of all your troubles, to just forget about the bad things in life would leave you the happiest person ever. But unfortunately we all have to carry our baggage. It makes us who we are, in the same way all our faults make us who we are.

In the same way all our friends make us who we are, I wonder if Jack would've turned out different had I not met him, I wonder if I would've turned out different had I not met Jack or the Doctor. Would Jack change if I died, right here? Would he be different?

Why am I thinking of this? God, I'm so deep sometimes. Ok. Meg. Other thoughts, happy thoughts.

Or I could pass out. Think or fall unconscious. Hard choice.

* * *

I gasped awake, breathing deeply. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Oh, shit", I gasped, then I began coughing, coughing and wriggling so hard I fell of the med-table. I dropped on my back and stared up at the ceiling, "I was...".

I shook my head and jumped up, and in turn causing my belly to burn in pain, I groaned and clutching my side,

"Meg", I snapped my head to the top of the stairs to see Owen, "Meg, you shouldn't be up",

"What...what happened?", I said, hoarsely as I climbed up the steps. He tried to stop me but I waved him off,

"You were stabbed by Billis, do you remember?",

"Yeah, yeah..I..", I trailed off after I saw the rest of Torchwood. To say they were looking a bit glum was an understatement. "Hey", I said, waving, they acknowledged me. I nodded and frowned to Owen, then I remember something, "Owen, Owen, Jack, he can't fight the beast, It'll kill him, I swear, he can't do it-",

"He already did", Gwen said, walking into the room, I spun to face her,

"Where is he?", I asked,

"Meg-", Owen began,

"No, but, but where is he?", I repeated.

* * *

When someone's dead, in films they cascade them with make up, like completely cover them so they look pale as fuck. They..basically..they exaggerate the bleakness of death. See, I always thought that when people die their faces stay, near enough normal. I know they must pale a bit because of the blood loss but not too much. Not that much.

When I saw Jack, he was pale as fuck, like pale pale. No make up. I even checked.

But I didn't get it, I just did not get it. It was so...ungettable. He can't, he is immortal so he cannot die. I didn't understand. I frowned, I was still frowning five minutes after seeing him, because my Jack, _my _Jack doesn't die. So why was he dead.

"You're certain?", Gwen asked,

"He's ice cold. No vital signs", Owen informed,

"Except he can't die", I muttered,

"Meg, he's dead",

"But he can't be, because he is immortal. He cannot die, he told me, he... _showed _me", I explained,

"He was wrong", Owen stated.

I shook my head. I couldn't face him, I couldn't. I had to leave, I just couldn't stay looking at him a second longer, not when he was like that. Not when he was so un-Jack. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then walked past all of them.

I walked into the main hub and paused by the stairs, I saw Jack's office in the corner of my eye, I sighed and walked into it. This time, I took the time to look around his office, noticing everything. His mess of a desk, his stupid ornaments. Everything. I sat on the edge and fiddled with everything for no reason other than the fact that I knew Jack had held them. I closed my eyes and breathed out. I vaguely remember that I was in physical pain, but it never registered properly with me.

I just didn't care.

* * *

"How long's she gonna do this?", I heard Owen mutter at the view on the camera, I frowned and walked up to see Gwen, still there. I sighed she was waiting him. I wished I could be like her, but I couldn't face him when he was like that. It had been days since I saw his lifeless bodies. To be honest I didn't know what I was going to do next.

Tosh, I saw was heading down to the storage rooms, I stood up from the sofa,

"Tosh", I called, she turned, "Are..are you going to see..him?", I asked, hesitantly. She nodded, smiling warmly, "Can..I..can I come with you?",

"Of course", she said. I nodded and walked over to her and then we walked down to the morgue. With Tosh I felt strong enough to see him.

Anyway, we got down and saw Gwen sitting beside him, just watching him. What was she doing all day? I stopped walking towards the body, I was going to chicken out, I knew it. I closed my eyes and kept back the tears for a moment, then my eyes snapped open when I felt a hand in mine. I looked and Tosh who sent me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and walked up to him and Gwen, she was staring down at him till I arrived at her side,

"It's been days. We have to face up to it. He's not coming back", Tosh said, solemnly,

"Stay with him", Gwen said. I frowned, was she talking to Tosh or- "Meg, stay with him. For a bit".

I opened my mouth but couldn't speak so I just shook my head, "Please", she added. I glanced down at his body as Gwen and Tosh heading for the door, I stared after them, not wanting to be alone with..him. But they left, which left me no choice but to sit on the chair beside him. I glanced down at his face then held his cold hand but dropped it immediately.

"Oh..Harkness", I breathed, "I wish you'd come back", I sighed, "Just for me, just..", I blinked and glanced away quickly. I leaned away and buried my head in my hands, crying a bit more. I breathed deeply and moved my hands away, "You see, this is a good thing cos I don't cry for anyone", I commented. I leaned toward him and smiled, "Can I tell you something, I don't think you're really dead. Because..well, you can't be. It's just wrong, you know. Jack Harkness, dead. It doesn't work. Like..err..like Megan Keegan, single".

I laughed a bit, then frowned down at him, "You would've laughed at that", I whispered. I looked down at my feet, then stood up, "Ok, I've done about as much as I can take. I'm not staying in Cardiff, I can't. But you've got your team. They won't be fine but...they'll cope. I just hope the heaven you're in has a bar otherwise, you're, you know, screwed. And I...umm..I..", I closed my eyes, "You know what, you already know. I'll see you, Harkness", I whispered, then leaned and pecked his lips.

I strolled out quite quickly, if I'm honest, because I was extremely uncomfortable. I blew out a breath as soon as I got into the main hub and leaned against a wall, the nearest wall to me,

"Are you ok?", Tosh asked,

"Ummm...no...actually, I'm really not", I answered, "I don't think I'll ever be ok, but that's fine because...well, I don't know why that's fine", I frowned. Then I shook my head, "I'm rambling, I do that", I muttered before heading to Jacks office, I walked in on Ianto holding Jack's coat, I stopped at the entrance "Sorry, Ianto",

"No it's-", he cleared his throat and put the coat back, "It's fine", he muttered about to stride past me but I blocked his way, I looked at him and without talking asked him for a hug.

He latched his arms around me as I responded as best I could, hugging him for as much as he need. I buried my head in his chest and sighed. I never understood grief. It wasn't straightforward and logical. And I like logical things. Ianto leaned away from me and nodded in thanks. I smiled back and looked around Jack's office again.

For some reason it calmed me. Don't know why, just did. I blew out a breath, not noticing that Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen were all distracted by...well..by something.

I placed my hands on his desk. I heard sobbing from outside and thought nothing of it for a brief second. Jack's dead, of course someone was going to cry. Never though it'd be Owen though. That's what made me frown, he was fine, or the closest to fine out of the rest of us. Why was he crying now?

I walked out the office and leaned on the doorway looking for Owen.

At that moment, I remember praying for anyone to tell me why the fuck Jack was standing, fit and healthy in front of me. I frowned as he approached me then took a step back. He stopped and frowned at me,

"You...you're..", I shook my head, "You died", I stated,

"I can't die", he said.

I shook my head, "But you were...I mean...I thought..", I trailed off shaking my head.

He smiled down at me, I stared at him then hugged him fiercely. I gasped and tightened my hold on him. He was squeezing the life out of me, except I didn't care because, well..he was here...he was dead. Now he wasn't. I buried my face into his shoulder/neck. I leaned back to kiss his cheek,

"I'm sorry I did..what I did", I whispered,

"I know", he replied. I knew he was grinning, "I am too".

I laughed as he lifted me up, I heard his deep chuckle rumbling through his belly. I leaned back enough for me to see his face up close. I grinned and he grinned back, laughing that stupid laugh.

He set me down so I could stand myself, I brushed myself down and cleared my throat, "We shouldn't mention that hug ever again",

"I second that", he agreed, nodding. We looked at each other for a moment before we chuckled at each other again. I glanced over his shoulder at the rest of them. They were all grinning at Jack, happy he was back. I moved from his side and winced slightly as I tried to walk to them.

"Meg?", Owen began, "Megan, you're wound", he stated, sighing. He ran up to me and guided me down to the med-bay.

"Her wound?", Ianto asked,

"She got stabbed by Billis, I meant to say", Owen answered,

"She got stabbed? What?", Jack exclaimed, following us down,

"I wish I could have told you Jack but you were busy being dead", Owen replied. I giggled a bit at his comment, "Glad you can still laugh, beautiful", he remarked,

"My sense of humour never dies", I smiled as he set me down on the table. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why would Billis stab you?", Jack frowned,

"I don't know, he has it in for me. But I don't know why", I sighed,

"We'll work it out", Jack assured, I nodded as Owen took off my bandages. I hissed and gripped the table,

"Easy, Owen", Jack reprimanded, gripping my hand,

"Sorry, I'll try to be gentle", Owen apologised, "But the cut is deep, I need to work on it",

"Shouldn't she be sleeping then?", Ianto muttered, watching me carefully,

"Errr...yeah probably, Gwen, I need an anesthetic, level 5", Owen said, Gwen turned and filled through the draws and handed it to him.

"Now you may feel a slight prick", he said, I snorted, amused and he rolled his eyes, sticking a needle in my neck.

* * *

I sat on Jack's table playing with a table ornament,

"You're gonna go home", he said, I smiled at him,

"I was never meant to come here, it just kinda..drew a bit longer",

"Can't resist me", he shrugged, smugly, I scoffed and then looked down, thinking,

"You know how my mum died", I stated, not looking at him

"...yeah",

"Can you tell me?",

"No..", he said, I sighed, nodding, "I'm sorry",

"I know",

"Please", I muttered. Gwen knocked on the door softly, and came in,

"Jack", she said,

"Gwen", he replied, nodding at her.

"Jack, the Rift, what happened to it?"

"It closed up when Abaddon was destroyed. But it's gonna be more volatile than ever", he answered, she nodded and paused before asking,

"The visions we had. We all saw people we loved", she begun, glancing at me then him, "What did you see?",

"Nothing. There was nothing", he shrugged,

"Jack, what would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the Rift?", she continued,

"The right kind of Doctor", he answered, standing up. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He left the room,

"But, Jack-", she said, walking after him. I sighed and walked after them,

"Where are they with those coffees?", he questioned, I looked at Gwen,

"Are you ok?", I asked, "After the whole Rhys thing", I said,

"Yeah, I am now", she answered, "I will be", I smiled back, happy that everyone was almost back to normal.

The papers around us were flying now, there was a draft but it was coming from nowhere. And there was a sound,

"Jack", Gwen called, walking forward.

I frowned, looking around, listening for that sound again. The TARDIS.

"Damn", I mumbled, scanning the hub for the box, then for Jack but he wasn't their either.

"Jack?", Gwen called again, just as the rest of them came in,

"Did you see Jack on your way in?", Gwen asked,

"No", Ianto answered, frowning,

"I thought we'd tidied up in here", Owen frowned, also looking, "What's the matter?",

"He was just here", she mumbled, then glanced up at me, "Meg, where's he gone?".

I shrugged, helplessly, "To find his Doctor".

* * *

Next Time - _Small Boxes and Big Worlds_

* * *

_"A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe"_

* * *

_"River?"_

* * *

_"Where've you been?"_

_"Megan!"_

* * *

_"I am sorry, but how many times have come back from the dead, you might as well be Jack!",_

* * *

_"There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it"_

_"There is literally a platoon up there ready for war"_

* * *

_"The most feared thing in the universe? Who else would it be?"_

_"Silence will fall"_

* * *

_"You know what happened to my mum"_

* * *

_"Doctor!"_

_"Run!"_

* * *

_"How many end of the worlds have there been?"_

* * *

_"Help me, please"._


	29. Small Boxes and Big Worlds

**Right, so I am pretty sure you lot deserve a massive arse apology, don't you? Well, I am so so sorry, I don't even have an excuse good enough, just laziness. So I'm sorry for being a week late. And sorry about the chapter too if it seems to rushed because- now come closer and let me tell you a secret, *whispers* it was.**

**Anyway, to make it up to you, I will...someday in the future..upload 2 chapters on a sunday. Hope it means we're quits. You know I love you guys xx.**

**So, 1st part in the finale of series 5:**

**Small Boxes and Big Worlds**

**Review. Favourite. Follow. Abi xx**

* * *

_June 16 2006 - London._

The Doctor had given me a T-ball. It's like a bike, he said, a time traveling bike. You hold it. Think of a date, time and place and then you go to it. I used it to get home from Torchwood, not before assuring the team that Jack would come back...eventually. Hopefully.

Doctor said the ball dries up after one use and disintegrates, it was cool, if it wasn't for the fact that it may get the dates a little bit wrong.

I sighed, jogging up the steps and then stopped by the door and took in a breath, unlocking it and walking in. I closed the door behind me and waited a bit,

"I'm home", I called, anticipating the reply,

"Where've you been?", Jamie asked, frowning and coming into view, "You took so long", he uttered, looking at me. I widened my eyes,

"I-I did?", I asked, worriedly,

"Thought you finished at 3 today, why are you back so late?", he questioned, nodding to the time, it was 6:00.

I sighed, "Oh..right, I..ummm, went to Taylor's to pick up some..coursework", I answered, brushing past him and walking to the kitchen,

"Taylor?", he repeated, following me, "The one that's travelling with your alien friend",

"Yeah, guess so", I replied, shrugging. I pulled out a bottle of coke from the fridge and opened it,

"You still friends?",

"Yeah..",

"Does he tell you about the planets he goes to?",

"Yep", I replied, leaning on the fridge and looking at him,

"Do you still wanna travel, Meg?".

I paused, thinking, then shrugged, "It was nice..to do that", I answered, smiling, "But I don't have, not now",

"But you want to", he inquired,

"Well, I also want to live in MacDonalds, not like it's going to happen", I said, he sighed,

"Me and Sean were thinking, that if you really really want to travel, you can. It was a nice gesture not going, making that choice yourself because you knew it would assure us", he explained,

"But we know that you're not a baby anymore. And...we need to let you make your own decisions, not influenced by us", he finished. I blinked at him, confused for a moment before clearing my throat,

"Err..uhh...th-thank you", I begun, "I know how dangerous it can be, I've experienced, and-".

I was cut off by a wheezing noise, I looked at Jamie and opened my mouth, "Is the TV on?", he frowned, looking around. I walked past him and turned to face him, cutting off his view beyond me,

"It's the Doctor", I stated, "That's the noise of his ship. D'you remember that blue box?", I said, glancing in the living room to see the TARDIS has materialized,

"Why is he here though?",

"He checks on me, sees how I'm doing", I replied, looking at the TARDIS. Jamie poked his head round and saw it, frowning,

"Are you going to go?", he asked, I looked back at him,

"Not if you don't want me to", I said, he rolled his eyes,

"What did I just say?", he scoffed, making me smile a little, he nudged me to the TARDIS, "Go on, save a planet. But come home in one peace".

I beamed at him and kissed his cheek, then turned and ran into the TARDIS, I opened the door and strolled in, "Doctor?", I called, looking in.

He poked his head from behind the console and frowned at me,

"You weren't in the Botanical Gardens, were you?", he questioned suspiciously, I shook my head,

"You're at my flat, Doctor",

"I didn't wanna come there", he sighed, looking at the monitor, I scoffed,

"Well thanks",

"Oh no, I did want to come and pick you up but I wanted to take them to the gardens first", he stated, giving me a look. I walked up to his side and observed the console even though I had no idea what it all meant,

"How've you been?", he asked,

"Err...yeah..good, I guess", I mumbled, focusing on the screen,

"And Torchwood?", he continued, typing on the keyboard. I gave him a hesitant side-glance which made him frown, "Megan?",

"Jack...he..well we dealt with a lot of stuff when I was there. And..I found out some stuff too", I said,

"Like?", he prompted,

"Like...how you abandoned him", I stated, my eyes fixed on the screen, "Like how he knew..about my mum", I added, looking down, there was a pause and I looked at him, he was frowned at the screen but I knew his mind was somewhere else, "Do you know?", I mumbled, softly.

He looked at me, sadly,

"Oh..you do", I sighed, shaking my head, "You know what happened to my mum"

"Meg..",

"Why didn't you say?", I asked, "Why didn't anyone say?", I questioned,

"You find out, when you're older. Can't tell you now because it would destroy the-",

"Timelines", I nodded, then sighed annoyed, "My life is such a mess",

"No...no, Meg, it's not. It's confusing, but you and Taylor, you're suited for the confusion. You can deal with it. And it will be hard sometimes and you will go through so much, but I like to think you ended up happy",

"Why'd you say that?",

"Spoilers", he smiled.

"Megan!", Amy beamed, from the top of the stairs. Beside her was Taylor, smiling as he walked down,

"Hey Meg. Oh Mr Roube wants people to sign up for the council, he said you should do it", he informed me,

"Please, he signs me up for everything", I muttered as Amy got to us and hugged me,

"Hi, how are you?", she asked,

"Yeah, good, great. Brothers said they don't mind me travelling, as long as it makes me happy", I told them,

"And does it?", the Doctor asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"Hmm...possibly", I replied, smirking,

"Good, brilliant, now some exploring?", the Doctor prompted, " Botanical Gardens, anyone?",

"Course", Taylor nodded.

* * *

"Amy", I called, walking back in the TARDIS, I looked around, frowning. Outside was the Botanical Gardens, it was beautiful and glistening. There were so many animals and creature. Taylor and the Doctor were outside talking to the locals when I realised Amy had went back to the TARDIS a while ago and she hadn't returned.

I walked across the glass floor and then saw her below, looking down. I went down the steps and stopped halfway, peering at her, she was aware of my presence but was distracted. In her hand was a blood red box, and she was staring at it.

"Do you know what this is?", she asked softly, not taking her eyes off it. I widened my eyes as I realised what it was. The ring Rory gave her. I stepped towards her cautiously and stared,

"Found it, in the Doctor's pocket, I was looking for a pen", she mumbled, quietly. I stay silent, not knowing what to say. She finally looked at me, tears forming, "I'm crying and I don't know why", she stated, sadly. I tilted my head but couldn't reply because the Doctor poked his head out from up top, she hid the ring immediately,

"Vavoom!", he exclaimed, eyes bright, I looked up and went up the steps, Taylor was leaning on the railings by the stairs,

"Va-what?", Amy questioned. I side-glanced her so she smiled a bit to reassure me that she was fine. Well, as fine as can be.

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before. It's genius", the Doctor stated, excitedly pressing on the controls,

"What is?", I asked,

"This", he said simply, the TARDIS thudded and stopped wheezing. He beamed and headed for the door, "Right. Landed. Come on", he quipped,

"Come where, where are we?", Taylor questioned, frowning at him. He spun to face us and explained,

"Where are we?

"Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it", he said, nodding to the door, "Till today",

"What happens today?", I asked, stepping down a couple of steps, intrigued,

"Us", he said, tapping my nose, I scowled.

"The Tardis can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history", he informed us as we headed for the door and outside to see the first words in _history._

We stepped out, me keening my head to see the cliff. Inscribed on it were the words 'Hello sweetie', below some weird markings. I raised my eyebrows adn glanced at the Doctor's pissed face,

"What's it mean?", Taylor asked me,

"Hello Sweetie, it's a catchphrase of one of his friends", I told him, "You've met River?",

"River? Who the hell?",

"Right, you haven't. You'll love her".

Amy chuckled, staring at the cliff, "Vavoom", she mumbled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went into the TARDIS, they all followed but I lingered, taking out my phone and snapping a picture. The Doctor stuck his hand back out and pulled me in. I stumbled in and smiled at his annoyed face,

"What? The markings were pretty", I quipped,

"What were those markings?", Taylor asked,

"Co-ordinates", he mumbled, landing the TARDIS as quickly as he took off. He grinned and jumped down the steps.

* * *

We all left, one after the other and looked around, the air was cold and chilled my skin. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter and looked around,

"Right place?", Amy asked,

"Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face", the Doctor replied, then consulted his watched, "Earth. Britain", he said, tapping his watch, "1.02 am", he frowned and corrected himself, "No, pm".

I looked down at the rows of tents below and raised my eyebrows, "AD?", I corrected,

"That's a Roman Legion", Amy quietly exclaimed,

"The Romans loved invaded places, England was Caesar's favourite, guessing they invaded around this time", Taylor explained, showing of his historical knowledge,

"Oh, I know. My favourite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians", she smirked. We all as one looked at her, giving her looks, she sighed, "Yeah, I did get marked down for the title",

"You shouldn't have. That was a good title", I remarked, looked down at all the muscly soldiers.

One soldier was running up to us, in a state. He got to us out of breath and saluted,

"Hail, Caesar!", he said, saluting at Taylor. I frowned and looked at Taylor, who was staring,

"Err..hey, man", he said, shocked,

"Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence", the man stated, starstruck. Taylor looked at us and then back,

"Well, that's...lovely", he replied,

"Why does he think he's Caesar?", Amy mumbled to the Doctor who shrugged, helplessly,

"Cleopatra will see you now", the soldier stated, indicating behind him.

"Right..umm...lead on..soldier person", Taylor nodded, when the soldier had his back turned Taylor looked back at the Doctor and mouthed, "What the fuck".

I snorted and when Taylor glared at me I looked around,

"You know I could have you beheaded", he stated, giving me a look, I smirked,

"Yeah, but then who'd laugh at your jokes", I replied, walking down the hill,

"Loads of people, I'm funny, I'm a funny guy", he said, annoyed,

"Of course Caesar", I responded, smiling,

"Don't call me that", he mumbled, grumpily,

"Anything for you, Caesar".

* * *

I moved the tent sheet and dipped under it to walk it, looking around at the fancy inside,

"Hey, sexy", she smirked at me,

"River?", I smiled, noticing her perched on a bed thing, sipping wine or something, "Comfortable?", I asked,

"Oh yeah", she answered, so I went and plopped myself beside her,

"Hello, sweetie", she said to the Doctor, nodding at him,

"River. Hi", Amy mumbled, looking around,

"And Caesar", River added, winking at Taylor, "How's the weight training", she said, giving him a look. He paled, he literally paled and I snorted,

"Sorry, umm, hasn't met you yet", I told her, she nodded,

"Ah, River Song", she introduced, stretching out her hand, and shaking his,

"Taylor Richmond", he said, though he didn't need to. She knew his name,

"Nice name", she quipped standing up,

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe", the Doctor snapped, glaring at her,

"You wouldn't answer your phone", she shrugged, as a retort. I got up from the bed and stood to where they were standing. She took out a rolled up painting and presented it to the Doctor.

"What's this?", the Doctor asked, unrolling it on the table. I looked down at it,

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works", River explained, "He had visions, didn't he?", she said, I nodded, frowning at the painting as it slowly got revealed, "I thought you ought to know about this one".

My eyes widened as I finally made sense of the painting,

"What the..hell?", Taylor mumbled, frowning. I stared at the painting of an exploding TARDIS.

"Doctor..what's it mean?", I questioned,

"Why is it exploding?", Amy asked, glancing at the Doctor,

"I assume it's some kind of warning", River stated, looking down at it, I leaned on the bed post,

"The TARDIS exploding?", I questioned,

"It might not be that literal", River answered, walking around, "Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign", she pointed out,

"Does it have a title?", the Doctor gruffly said,

"The Pandorica Opens", she said,

"What's the Pandorica?", Taylor frowned,

"A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe", she told him,

"And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real", the Doctor stated, annoyed,

"Come on, the universe is huge, everything happens somewhere", I argued, he paced up to me pointing a finger,

"This is a story", he told me, then walked off to the table again, holding other papers,

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your Tardis exploding", River insisted, watching him,

"Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map", she said, looking at all the maps he brought out.

"No", he mumbled, scanning the maps "but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it", he said, pointing to the point on the map, I peered over,

"Stonehenge?", I frowned but he was already running out of the tent,

"Get some horses", he called to River. I glanced at them and ran out following him.

* * *

A soldier reigned a horse to me and nodded at it, then left, I frowned,

"I'll just get on it by myself then", I called after him, "Rude", I huffed. I frowned at the buckles and straps and pulled on them, struggling to get up. I groaned in frustration when Taylor trotted to me on his horse,

"We're leaving in 2 minutes", he said, smugly, "Can't get on?",

"Not everyone has cousins who own a farm in Kent, Caesar", I remarked, glaring at him, he snorted and trotted off. I took in a breath and fixed my eyes on the horse,

"Right", I mumbled to myself and pulled hard on the buckles to get on, but the horse neighed and moved on, "Shit! No, stay!", I ordered, getting dragged forward by the horse, "Stop. Heel. Stay!", I cried, dangling off a strap that I was clinging onto.

I screamed and with one pull hauled myself on. I sighed, smiling and then glanced back to see the rest of them still on their horses stationary. I groaned and tried to get the horse to stop, but it wasn't listening.

Rolling my eyes, I settled on the horse, "Oh fuck it. You gallop till your hearts content, mate", I mumbled to the horse, heading for Stonehenge alone.

* * *

I jumped off the horse and looked around, the rest of them had managed to catch up to me and we all got there at the same time. I looked all around the rocks, leaning on some and brushing my hands on it,

"How come it's not new?", Amy frowned as River and the Doctor scanned the rocks with their gizmo's. I looked around,

"No one knows when the 'henge was built. It's been around for ages", I answered, sitting on a rock,

"Okay, this Pandorica thing", she frowned, looking at River, "Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium", she told her, I frowned,

"Spoilers", River warned, working away,

"No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens", she pressed,

"Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have", she replied, looking at the rocks "Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site", River told him, staring at her gizmo,

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history", the Doctor stated, looking at all of us, I raised my eyebrows,

"I'm guessing a couple of people would want it", I replied.

He chuckled, "Just a couple, yeah", he agreed, looking on the ground and feeling the grass, "We need to get down there", he said, looking at River,

"Hang on, I have some crystal locks, they'll open it",

"Crystal locks take ages", Taylor complained,

"Then we'll wait", I shrugged, clapping his back and moving away,

"Where are you going?", he asked,

"To return a call", I replied, taking out my phone,

"Careful showing that to Romans, Meg", the Doctor warned,

"Sure", I answered, dialling back Cat, I had a missed call from her,

_"Hello?",_

"Hey Cat"

_"Megan, oh, thank God",_

"What's up?"

_"Some weird things are going on. There are these people from UNIT asking after you. And Yemi's missing",_

"Yemi? From our drama class?",

_"Emmanuel and her were supposed to go McDonalds after college but she never turned up. And then she didn't come to college after that. She's been gone a week and no one knows where",_

"I'm sure she'll turn up", I assured her,

_"It's not just that, there are these new teachers. Mr Claypole and Mr Ash, they are weird, I'm telling you. And they were really put out that you were away for a family crisis",_ she told me,

"Me? What did they say?",

_"Well, Mr Ash asked me and Lauren and Daniel where you were, and we said you left for family reasons, is everything alright by the way?",_

"It's fine",

"_Oh, right, and he was really pissed off and he asked when you'd come back and when we said we didn't know he rolled his eyes and walked off",_

"Weird...",

_"Exactly. When are you coming back?",_

"Err..probably, tomorrow? Yeah, tomorrow, I hope. What the date today?",

_"27th",_ she answered,

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then. Listen, I'll call you later",

"_Alright, bye Meg",_

"Bye". I frowned, looking down, confused when Amy popped beside me,

"Alright?", she asked, I smiled,

"Oh, yeah. Are you?", I replied, looking at her, she glanced back to see the Doctor working away,

"Do you think he's going to propose to River, then?", she asked, I shook my head,

"It's not his ring, Amy", I said,

"How do you know?".

I looked at her, "Do you really not know who's it is? When you saw it you were crying", I told her,

"I know",

"Why?",

"I don't know, it feels...I don't know",

"Like you're supposed to remember something but you don't know what. And every second you live not remember feels like you're betraying someone, somewhere", I mumbled, looking down,

"Yeah..exactly, how-",

"I went through the same thing", I told her, looking back at Taylor, "A while ago", I added.

"Megan! Amy", the Doctor called, we turned and frowned, "Got it open. Come on", he beckoned. I smiled at her and went on.

* * *

We went down to catch up with them and walked through these massive doors to be revealed with a massive box,

"The Pandorica?", I stated, walking up to it,

"Uh huh", Taylor nodded, brushing his hands on the exterior,

"There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies", the Doctor said, softly, walking up to the box,

"The most feared being in all the cosmos", he stated, looking at us. I stared at the box, a little overwhelmed,

"And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world",

"Weird. My mum never told me that fairytale at night", Taylor commented,

"How did it end up in there?", Amy questioned, eyeing the box,

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it", the Doctor quipped, scanning the Pandorica.

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him", River remarked,

"Or Batman", I mumbled, raising an eyebrow,

"So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name", Amy mused, looking at the box, curiously,

"Yeah, I was thinking about that", I stated,

"Sorry, what?", the Doctor frowned,

"That book", I shrugged,

"The _story_", Amy corrected, "Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it", she explained, "That was my favourite book when I was a kid".

Me, Taylor and the Doctor all frowned at her, narrowing our eyes, "What's wrong?", she asked,

"Your favourite school topic. Your favourite story", the Doctor told her, "Never ignore a coincidence", he said, then brought up his screwdriver, "Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence",

"Err..no, don't ignore a coincidence", I countered, walking up to him, I lowered my volume, "Don't you think that means something?", I asked, quietly,

"Probably. Almost definitely, but there is something more important we need to be dealing with", he replied, tapping the box with his sonic,

"So can you open it?", River asked from a couple feet away. The Doctor moved from my side and walking toward River. I rolled my eyes and turned to face them, Taylor frowned at me so I shrugged, helplessly,

"Easily", he answered, "Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first", he told her,

"You won't have long to wait. It's already opening", she informed, holding up her gizmo at the box, "There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one", she muttered, pressing herself against it, listening,

"Like it's being unlocked from the inside",

"Are you surprised, there's something in there", I shrugged,

"Or nothing", Taylor argued,

"Huh?",

"It could be nothing. It could be that this box opening is not the actual thing", he speculated, "Like a diversion for something bigger. We can't expect anything from it because it could be anything", he explained,

"He's got a point", the Doctor said, walking to us,

"But what else can we do, we've got nothing to go on", I insisted,

"Exactly, all we do is wait", he said, "How long do we have?", he asked River,

"Hours at the most", she said,

"Security, what do you mean?", I asked,

"Every kind. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines",

"What could need all that?", the Doctor frowned,

"Exactly. What could?", I mumbled,

"What?", the Doctor asked, looking at me,

"Argh, my head", I whined, "Sorry, thinking things over",

"Have you got something?", River asked,

"No..no, course not. How could I..I'm just..me", I shrugged,

"Never underestimate yourself, Meg", the Doctor soothed, "Go out and get fresh air", he told me. I nodded and smiled at them, leaving the Underhenge.

* * *

I blew out a breath and looked around. The air was even colder as night was nearing. I blinked a couple times and looked down. It didn't make sense, why would there be that many controls for one simple thing. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was bigger on the inside like the TARDIS. Maybe it was the Time Lords.

Maybe it was nothing.

I shook my head and glanced up, seeing something move. I gasped and took a step back,

"Hello?", I called, looking around. After a moment and cleared my throat, "Anyone there?". I frowned and walked a couple paces before something hissed from behind, I gasped and spun to see this...thing.

It was a tall, humanoid, suited alien, it had a massive alien head and no mouth and spongy fingers. I stared at it, taking a couple steps back,

"Fucking hell", I breath,

"Leave", it breathed, though I have no idea how seeing as it had no mouth, "Leave the Doctor", it continued,

"What?", I frowned, confused, "Listen, if you're part of the Pandorica, then-",

"Silence will fall and the Doctor must die. You must leave him", it ordered,

"Why?",

"You..must...leave", it almost growled.

I gasped, terrified. Above about 3 dozen starships came in the sky, I looked as more came and frowned. My brain hurt for a bit and then I stared up as more ships appeared.

"Oh my God", Taylor exclaimed, coming up form below. The rest came too,

"What do we do?", Amy asked the Doctor as we stared up in awe. There was just so many.

"Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight", River stated, "You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run", she begged,

"Run where?", he scoffed,

"Fight how?", she snapped, glaring. I glanced at Taylor who was shocked,

"The greatest military machine in the history of the universe", the Doctor smiled, looking past the stones to the tent afar, I narrowed my eyes at him,

"What is? The Daleks?", Amy asked,

" No. No, no, no, no, no. The Romans", he corrected,

"Oh..really. We can't fight all of them with a lousy Roman fleet", I scoffed, "Doctor", I exclaimed,

"Wanna bet", he said, "You need to get down there", he said to me,

"Not alone, I'll come", River said, "What do we do?",

"Recruit",

"They won't just listen", I replied,

"Then make them", he said. I rolled my eyes and followed River to the horses.

* * *

We got to the camp and then I slid off my horse, as did River. But some soldiers came and gripped her shoulders, she frowned,

"You are wanted", they said, gruffly,

"Hang on, what?", I frowned.

Then an explosion came a couple feet away and cries of exterminate were heard, "Shit", I breathed,

"Sort that out Meg", River said as she was pushed off,

"But what about-",

"I'll be fine", she winked.

I sighed and looked at the fired and the soldiers running. I ran to the main bit and approached the fires, I crouched behind a trees and saw one Dalek, roaming the camp. I stared, a bit lost.

"Exterminate", it cried, I glanced up and saw it must have been a skeleton Dalek, coming to kill the last line of the defence the Doctor had. I bit my lip and ran to Rivers horse. I pulled out a blaster gun she had and pocketed it.

After I got the gun I ran to where the Dalek was but it wasn't there anymore. I spun on the spot and looked around frantically, and confused,

"Exterminate!", I heard and turned to see the Dalek, then it shot but I moved just in time. I screamed and ran away dodging the shot, "Megan Keegan will be exterminated", it exclaimed.

I ran past a tent which exploded a few seconds later and then continued running through a set of tightly knit trees. I could hear the Dalek following me and panted running.

I got to a cleared and looked and listened for it. I saw my horse in the distance but River's horse had gone so I frowned, Where was she?

But I couldn't dwell for long because the Dalek had already gotten to me and shot, hitting my leg, I cried out and hunched over in pain as it hovered to me. In the nick of time I clasped the gun and shot repeatedly at the Dalek, especially the eyestalk where it was most vulnerable till it powered down.

I hissed and checked on my leg which had just a burn and a scab. I sighed, firming the pain and walking to my horse.

* * *

I got to Stonehenge again and jumped off my horse, my leg was easing up now but my clothes had burn marks on them. I went down below, running so I could tell the Doctor about the Dalek. I jumped down the last couple of steps and went to where I saw him talking to a soldier,

"Doctor?", I called jogging up to him, I glanced at the soldier then did a double take. I frowned,

"Jesus mother fucking Christ!", I exclaimed, pointing at Rory,

"Hello Meg", Rory smiled awkwardly,

"Megan", the Doctor sanctioned,

"But he's...hi Rory, it's just, I am sorry, but how many times have you come back from the dead, you might as well be Jack!", I exclaimed,

"Is what I'm trying to say, you died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed", the Doctor hissed, shocked. I shook my head,

"Whatever, you're alive", I sighed, hugging him. He smiled and hugged back,

"Erased? What does that mean?", he asked the Doctor,

"How can you be here?", he frowned,

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy", he shrugged, looking into a room, I peered in, seeing Amy laying down eyes closed and Taylor checking over her,

"What happened to her?", I asked, frowned,

"She passes out, she's fine", the Doctor assured,

"Did she miss me?", Rory inquired, I looked at the Doctor and widened my eyes.

The Pandorica lightened up a green colour and the ground below shook, a bit. I frowned as Taylor came out from the room and also frowned,

"What is it? What's happening?",

"The final phase. It's opening", the Doctor answered astounded, he paced to the box and analysed it, intensely. I frowned, feeling a bit of a headache come on. I sighed and followed the Doctor, Rory and Taylor to the box.

I slowly approached the box, the green shining through the cracks, the Doctor and Rory were focused on it while moved to me,

"You know him..don't you?", he asked, frowning at Rory. I looked down. _Course. _Taylor wouldn't have remembered Rory, I looked at him sadly,

"Yeah, you do too", I replied, hopefully. He scoffed, frowning at Rory then shook his head,

"Never seen him before in my life", he denied, softly. I nodded, sighing,

"That makes two of you then", I mumbled, glancing at Amy sprawled on the stone. The Doctor sighed and scanned the box with his sonic,

Taylor frowned at me, "Two-?",

"What are you?", the Doctor questioned, looking at the Pandorica, "They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?", he mused, quietly. I narrowed my eyes, then spoke up,

"Doctor, I've been thinking-",

"Yeah, yep, need to sort out them lot upstairs", he interrupted, gliding past me,

"No, that's not-", I frowned, "Doctor!", I exclaimed, jogging after him and outside.

I was meet with flashing lights and ships above,

"Doctor?", I called, but he was nowhere, I sighed and looked back at Taylor and Rory, helpless.

"Sorry, sorry, dropped it", the Doctor apologised from nowhere. I frowned and glannced around, "Hello, Stonehenge!", he exclaimed, like a show present,

"Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone-", he said, popping out and onto a stone, "Because guess who? Ha!", he chuckled, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow, confused,

"Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting", he stated, squinting at the light, "Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking!", he ordered, raising his voice.

Immediately the ships stopped moving, and everything was still,

"Now that was quite cool", I mumbled to myself, but the Doctor heard. _Time Lord ears. _He winked at me, making me smile back.

"The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me?", he asked, stretching him hands out,

"Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then! Do the smart thing".

He paused, making me glance back at him to see what he was going to say next, "Let somebody else try first", he finished, daring them to attack. And all the ships flew up and away, shocking me. Literally everyone retreated, every single ship in the sky. I frowned, it can't be that easy, can it?

"That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour", the Doctor quipped, jumping off the stone. Me, Rory and Taylor were frowning at him as he smiled at all the soldiers around,

"Romans", he said, happily before heading for the Underhenge once again. I rolled my eyes and headed after him, annoyed,

"Doctor!", I exclaimed, frustration seeping into my voice. He stopped, somewhere near the bottom of the steps, "You can't keep ignoring this. It's got something to do with Amy hasn't it?", I questioned,

"We don't know that and we have other priorities", he said, walking into the tomb, "It doesn't matter"

"But what if it does", I answered, making him stop with his back to me. I took a couple steps towards him, "What if this has got something to do with the box? What if.. it's all one thing?", I asked,

"Can't be", he mumbled, heading for the box,

"But-",

"They're still out there", Rory informed us, walking in with Taylor beside him, "What do we do now?", he asked

"If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home", the Doctor replied, looking at his gizmo thing,

"Ok", Taylor mumbled, glancing at me and smiling,

"Erm..Rory", the Doctor said, "I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now", he said, I glanced back to see Amy walking towards us and quickly look back my eyes widening.

She just walked past him,

"Oh, my head", she complained, walking to the Doctor for some help,

"Ah", he encouraged,

"Ahhhh", she copied, he scanned her all over,

"Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine", he assured, focusing his attention back on the Pandorica,

"Is it safe up there?", she asked, dubious,

"Not remotely, but it's fresh", he answered honestly, she sighed and conceeded, turning face Rory,

"Fine-oh", she jumped a bit, not realising he was there. He took in a breath anticipating her response. She just frowned, "You're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing", she asked, mimicking swording.

"Yeah", Rory mumbled, shocked,

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording",she thanked, giving him a neutral pat on the back, "Meg, you coming?", she asked, looking at me. I glanced back at all of them and smiled,

"Err..yeah, why not?",

"My men are up there. They'll look after you", Rory called after us,

"Thanks Rory", I replied,

"Good. Love a Roman", she mumbled, grudgingly. Well, she'd just been knocked out.

* * *

I sighed, wrapping a blanket round me and breathing in the cold, I glanced at Amy a couple times, she was daydreaming I think, so I just left her to it. But the silence was going to kill me,

"So...", I begun, "That Roman quite fit", I said,

"What, the muscly one from before?", she frowned,

"N-no, the one that saved you. The nose one", I stated. She chuckled a lot,

"Oh yeah, him. He's ok", she shrugged, "He's cute",

"Yeah..yeah, cute, that's what I was gonna say..", I mumbled,

"Bit old for you", she remarked,

"Oh, I wasn't thinking for me", I replied, looking at her,

"Oh.._oh, _err..I think I prefer men from my own time, you know", she said, scrunching up her nose,

"Huh...that's unlucky", I answered, sighing,

"Are you ok?", she asked,

"Yeah..I just...feel like I'm forgetting something", I replied, looking at my shoes, "I dunno", I shrugged,

"Don't worry about it. It's today, taken too much out of you",

"Probably", I conceeded.

Timidly, I saw Rory walking up to us, I smiled,

"Are you okay?", he asked both of us,

"Did the Doctor send you? We're fine. He always fusses", Amy grumbled,

"I find it sweet", I smiled, then cleared my throat, "Anyway, I'm gonna go in",

"Huh, what?", Amy frowned,

"Oh no, you stay here, clear your head", I said, winking at her and nodding to Rory. She rolled her eyes and slumped down.

I smirked to myself and walked away.

* * *

I walked down the steps to see the Underhenge filled with soldiers, I frowned at them and made my way to the Doctor, weaving in between people,

"Hey", I mumbled, looking for Taylor, "Rory's up with Amy", I told him

"Good", he replied, fiddling with the gizmo, "Taylors gone to get me a thing from the Romans up top",

"What thing?",

"A complicated thing", he answered, I nodded and sat beside him, I waited a moment before asking him,

"How many end of the worlds have there been?", I asked, "In your lifetime", he blew out a breath,

"Too many to ever count, why?",

"Does it ever get too much? Everyone relying on you to save them",

"...I don't really notice. I just focus on getting everyone safe", he answered, connecting some wires, "It's ok if it gets too much, Megan. It's okay if you want to leave.

I frowned:

_"Leave the Doctor"._

I blinked and shook my head,

"Are you ok?", he asked,

"No-yeah, yeah, I'm fine, fine", I assured, nodding. I stood up and looked around as he got to standing position too,

"Meg?", he frowned,

"Yeah?",

"Are you sure?", he questioned,

"Yes, I'm sure", I smiled, "Listen I think I'm gonna go separate the lovebirds", I told him, walking off.

I headed for the steps, eyeing the soldiers but when I got to the steps one soldier gripping me, hooking by my waist and pulling me back. I tried calling out but my mouth was covered and my voice was muffled.

I thrashed about, trying to alert the Doctor but I couldn't see because off all the soldiers. I cried in frustration but it came out as a soft whimper. The soldier dragged me towards the Doctor and Taylor who'd just arrived but kept to the sides to avoid getting caught. I gave up resisting because it wasn't doing any good.

I sighed, watching as some Romans captured the Doctor and Taylor, gripping their shoulders like they did to me. And then they both noticed me.

"Megan!", Taylor exclaimed,

"You let her go", the Doctor growled, and then everything happened slowly.

I was pushed to the middle, forcefully in front of everyone and left unrestrained which scared me in a weird way.

I gasped, looking around,

**"**You have been scanned, assessed, understood".

I slowly turned to see 3 Daleks, standing almost righteously.

"Doctor, Taylor Richmond and The Enemy", it said,

"I'm guessing I'm the Enemy",

"Don't touch her", the Doctor growled to them, "You know what will happen",

"Daleks musty survive at all costs. The Enemy of the Daleks must be exterminated"

"What?", I exclaimed, "Wait, why choose now, what about before?", I questioned,

"The Enemy of the Dalek will be prevented to secure the safety of ALL Daleks", it continued, I stared at them,

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate!".

**Right, so I am pretty sure you lot deserve a massive arse apology, don't you? Well, I am so so sorry, I don't even have an excuse good enough, just laziness. So I'm sorry for being a week late. And sorry about the chapter too if it seems to rushed because- now come closer and let me tell you a secret, *whispers* it was.**

**Anyway, to make it up to you, I will...someday in the future..upload 2 chapters on a sunday. Hope it means we're quits. You know I love you guys xx.**

**So, 1st part in the finale of series 5:**

**Small Boxes and Big Worlds**

**Review. Favourite. Follow. Abi xx**

* * *

_June 16 2006 - London._

The Doctor had given me a T-ball. It's like a bike, he said, a time traveling bike. You hold it. Think of a date, time and place and then you go to it. I used it to get home from Torchwood, not before assuring the team that Jack would come back...eventually. Hopefully.

Doctor said the ball dries up after one use and disintegrates, it was cool, if it wasn't for the fact that it may get the dates a little bit wrong.

I sighed, jogging up the steps and then stopped by the door and took in a breath, unlocking it and walking in. I closed the door behind me and waited a bit,

"I'm home", I called, anticipating the reply,

"Where've you been?", Jamie asked, frowning and coming into view, "You took so long", he uttered, looking at me. I widened my eyes,

"I-I did?", I asked, worriedly,

"Thought you finished at 3 today, why are you back so late?", he questioned, nodding to the time, it was 6:00.

I sighed, "Oh..right, I..ummm, went to Taylor's to pick up some..coursework", I answered, brushing past him and walking to the kitchen,

"Taylor?", he repeated, following me, "The one that's travelling with your alien friend",

"Yeah, guess so", I replied, shrugging. I pulled out a bottle of coke from the fridge and opened it,

"You still friends?",

"Yeah..",

"Does he tell you about the planets he goes to?",

"Yep", I replied, leaning on the fridge and looking at him,

"Do you still wanna travel, Meg?".

I paused, thinking, then shrugged, "It was nice..to do that", I answered, smiling, "But I don't have, not now",

"But you want to", he inquired,

"Well, I also want to live in MacDonalds, not like it's going to happen", I said, he sighed,

"Me and Sean were thinking, that if you really really want to travel, you can. It was a nice gesture not going, making that choice yourself because you knew it would assure us", he explained,

"But we know that you're not a baby anymore. And...we need to let you make your own decisions, not influenced by us", he finished. I blinked at him, confused for a moment before clearing my throat,

"Err..uhh...th-thank you", I begun, "I know how dangerous it can be, I've experienced, and-".

I was cut off by a wheezing noise, I looked at Jamie and opened my mouth, "Is the TV on?", he frowned, looking around. I walked past him and turned to face him, cutting off his view beyond me,

"It's the Doctor", I stated, "That's the noise of his ship. D'you remember that blue box?", I said, glancing in the living room to see the TARDIS has materialized,

"Why is he here though?",

"He checks on me, sees how I'm doing", I replied, looking at the TARDIS. Jamie poked his head round and saw it, frowning,

"Are you going to go?", he asked, I looked back at him,

"Not if you don't want me to", I said, he rolled his eyes,

"What did I just say?", he scoffed, making me smile a little, he nudged me to the TARDIS, "Go on, save a planet. But come home in one peace".

I beamed at him and kissed his cheek, then turned and ran into the TARDIS, I opened the door and strolled in, "Doctor?", I called, looking in.

He poked his head from behind the console and frowned at me,

"You weren't in the Botanical Gardens, were you?", he questioned suspiciously, I shook my head,

"You're at my flat, Doctor",

"I didn't wanna come there", he sighed, looking at the monitor, I scoffed,

"Well thanks",

"Oh no, I did want to come and pick you up but I wanted to take them to the gardens first", he stated, giving me a look. I walked up to his side and observed the console even though I had no idea what it all meant,

"How've you been?", he asked,

"Err...yeah..good, I guess", I mumbled, focusing on the screen,

"And Torchwood?", he continued, typing on the keyboard. I gave him a hesitant side-glance which made him frown, "Megan?",

"Jack...he..well we dealt with a lot of stuff when I was there. And..I found out some stuff too", I said,

"Like?", he prompted,

"Like...how you abandoned him", I stated, my eyes fixed on the screen, "Like how he knew..about my mum", I added, looking down, there was a pause and I looked at him, he was frowned at the screen but I knew his mind was somewhere else, "Do you know?", I mumbled, softly.

He looked at me, sadly,

"Oh..you do", I sighed, shaking my head, "You know what happened to my mum"

"Meg..",

"Why didn't you say?", I asked, "Why didn't anyone say?", I questioned,

"You find out, when you're older. Can't tell you now because it would destroy the-",

"Timelines", I nodded, then sighed annoyed, "My life is such a mess",

"No...no, Meg, it's not. It's confusing, but you and Taylor, you're suited for the confusion. You can deal with it. And it will be hard sometimes and you will go through so much, but I like to think you ended up happy",

"Why'd you say that?",

"Spoilers", he smiled.

"Megan!", Amy beamed, from the top of the stairs. Beside her was Taylor, smiling as he walked down,

"Hey Meg. Oh Mr Roube wants people to sign up for the council, he said you should do it", he informed me,

"Please, he signs me up for everything", I muttered as Amy got to us and hugged me,

"Hi, how are you?", she asked,

"Yeah, good, great. Brothers said they don't mind me travelling, as long as it makes me happy", I told them,

"And does it?", the Doctor asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"Hmm...possibly", I replied, smirking,

"Good, brilliant, now some exploring?", the Doctor prompted, " Botanical Gardens, anyone?",

"Course", Taylor nodded.

* * *

"Amy", I called, walking back in the TARDIS, I looked around, frowning. Outside was the Botanical Gardens, it was beautiful and glistening. There were so many animals and creature. Taylor and the Doctor were outside talking to the locals when I realised Amy had went back to the TARDIS a while ago and she hadn't returned.

I walked across the glass floor and then saw her below, looking down. I went down the steps and stopped halfway, peering at her, she was aware of my presence but was distracted. In her hand was a blood red box, and she was staring at it.

"Do you know what this is?", she asked softly, not taking her eyes off it. I widened my eyes as I realised what it was. The ring Rory gave her. I stepped towards her cautiously and stared,

"Found it, in the Doctor's pocket, I was looking for a pen", she mumbled, quietly. I stay silent, not knowing what to say. She finally looked at me, tears forming, "I'm crying and I don't know why", she stated, sadly. I tilted my head but couldn't reply because the Doctor poked his head out from up top, she hid the ring immediately,

"Vavoom!", he exclaimed, eyes bright, I looked up and went up the steps, Taylor was leaning on the railings by the stairs,

"Va-what?", Amy questioned. I side-glanced her so she smiled a bit to reassure me that she was fine. Well, as fine as can be.

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before. It's genius", the Doctor stated, excitedly pressing on the controls,

"What is?", I asked,

"This", he said simply, the TARDIS thudded and stopped wheezing. He beamed and headed for the door, "Right. Landed. Come on", he quipped,

"Come where, where are we?", Taylor questioned, frowning at him. He spun to face us and explained,

"Where are we?

"Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it", he said, nodding to the door, "Till today",

"What happens today?", I asked, stepping down a couple of steps, intrigued,

"Us", he said, tapping my nose, I scowled.

"The Tardis can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history", he informed us as we headed for the door and outside to see the first words in _history._

We stepped out, me keening my head to see the cliff. Inscribed on it were the words 'Hello sweetie', below some weird markings. I raised my eyebrows adn glanced at the Doctor's pissed face,

"What's it mean?", Taylor asked me,

"Hello Sweetie, it's a catchphrase of one of his friends", I told him, "You've met River?",

"River? Who the hell?",

"Right, you haven't. You'll love her".

Amy chuckled, staring at the cliff, "Vavoom", she mumbled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went into the TARDIS, they all followed but I lingered, taking out my phone and snapping a picture. The Doctor stuck his hand back out and pulled me in. I stumbled in and smiled at his annoyed face,

"What? The markings were pretty", I quipped,

"What were those markings?", Taylor asked,

"Co-ordinates", he mumbled, landing the TARDIS as quickly as he took off. He grinned and jumped down the steps.

* * *

We all left, one after the other and looked around, the air was cold and chilled my skin. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter and looked around,

"Right place?", Amy asked,

"Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face", the Doctor replied, then consulted his watched, "Earth. Britain", he said, tapping his watch, "1.02 am", he frowned and corrected himself, "No, pm".

I looked down at the rows of tents below and raised my eyebrows, "AD?", I corrected,

"That's a Roman Legion", Amy quietly exclaimed,

"The Romans loved invaded places, England was Caesar's favourite, guessing they invaded around this time", Taylor explained, showing of his historical knowledge,

"Oh, I know. My favourite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians", she smirked. We all as one looked at her, giving her looks, she sighed, "Yeah, I did get marked down for the title",

"You shouldn't have. That was a good title", I remarked, looked down at all the muscly soldiers.

One soldier was running up to us, in a state. He got to us out of breath and saluted,

"Hail, Caesar!", he said, saluting at Taylor. I frowned and looked at Taylor, who was staring,

"Err..hey, man", he said, shocked,

"Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence", the man stated, starstruck. Taylor looked at us and then back,

"Well, that's...lovely", he replied,

"Why does he think he's Caesar?", Amy mumbled to the Doctor who shrugged, helplessly,

"Cleopatra will see you now", the soldier stated, indicating behind him.

"Right..umm...lead on..soldier person", Taylor nodded, when the soldier had his back turned Taylor looked back at the Doctor and mouthed, "What the fuck".

I snorted and when Taylor glared at me I looked around,

"You know I could have you beheaded", he stated, giving me a look, I smirked,

"Yeah, but then who'd laugh at your jokes", I replied, walking down the hill,

"Loads of people, I'm funny, I'm a funny guy", he said, annoyed,

"Of course Caesar", I responded, smiling,

"Don't call me that", he mumbled, grumpily,

"Anything for you, Caesar".

* * *

I moved the tent sheet and dipped under it to walk it, looking around at the fancy inside,

"Hey, sexy", she smirked at me,

"River?", I smiled, noticing her perched on a bed thing, sipping wine or something, "Comfortable?", I asked,

"Oh yeah", she answered, so I went and plopped myself beside her,

"Hello, sweetie", she said to the Doctor, nodding at him,

"River. Hi", Amy mumbled, looking around,

"And Caesar", River added, winking at Taylor, "How's the weight training", she said, giving him a look. He paled, he literally paled and I snorted,

"Sorry, umm, hasn't met you yet", I told her, she nodded,

"Ah, River Song", she introduced, stretching out her hand, and shaking his,

"Taylor Richmond", he said, though he didn't need to. She knew his name,

"Nice name", she quipped standing up,

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe", the Doctor snapped, glaring at her,

"You wouldn't answer your phone", she shrugged, as a retort. I got up from the bed and stood to where they were standing. She took out a rolled up painting and presented it to the Doctor.

"What's this?", the Doctor asked, unrolling it on the table. I looked down at it,

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works", River explained, "He had visions, didn't he?", she said, I nodded, frowning at the painting as it slowly got revealed, "I thought you ought to know about this one".

My eyes widened as I finally made sense of the painting,

"What the..hell?", Taylor mumbled, frowning. I stared at the painting of an exploding TARDIS.

"Doctor..what's it mean?", I questioned,

"Why is it exploding?", Amy asked, glancing at the Doctor,

"I assume it's some kind of warning", River stated, looking down at it, I leaned on the bed post,

"The TARDIS exploding?", I questioned,

"It might not be that literal", River answered, walking around, "Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign", she pointed out,

"Does it have a title?", the Doctor gruffly said,

"The Pandorica Opens", she said,

"What's the Pandorica?", Taylor frowned,

"A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe", she told him,

"And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real", the Doctor stated, annoyed,

"Come on, the universe is huge, everything happens somewhere", I argued, he paced up to me pointing a finger,

"This is a story", he told me, then walked off to the table again, holding other papers,

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your Tardis exploding", River insisted, watching him,

"Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map", she said, looking at all the maps he brought out.

"No", he mumbled, scanning the maps "but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it", he said, pointing to the point on the map, I peered over,

"Stonehenge?", I frowned but he was already running out of the tent,

"Get some horses", he called to River. I glanced at them and ran out following him.

* * *

A soldier reigned a horse to me and nodded at it, then left, I frowned,

"I'll just get on it by myself then", I called after him, "Rude", I huffed. I frowned at the buckles and straps and pulled on them, struggling to get up. I groaned in frustration when Taylor trotted to me on his horse,

"We're leaving in 2 minutes", he said, smugly, "Can't get on?",

"Not everyone has cousins who own a farm in Kent, Caesar", I remarked, glaring at him, he snorted and trotted off. I took in a breath and fixed my eyes on the horse,

"Right", I mumbled to myself and pulled hard on the buckles to get on, but the horse neighed and moved on, "Shit! No, stay!", I ordered, getting dragged forward by the horse, "Stop. Heel. Stay!", I cried, dangling off a strap that I was clinging onto.

I screamed and with one pull hauled myself on. I sighed, smiling and then glanced back to see the rest of them still on their horses stationary. I groaned and tried to get the horse to stop, but it wasn't listening.

Rolling my eyes, I settled on the horse, "Oh fuck it. You gallop till your hearts content, mate", I mumbled to the horse, heading for Stonehenge alone.

* * *

I jumped off the horse and looked around, the rest of them had managed to catch up to me and we all got there at the same time. I looked all around the rocks, leaning on some and brushing my hands on it,

"How come it's not new?", Amy frowned as River and the Doctor scanned the rocks with their gizmo's. I looked around,

"No one knows when the 'henge was built. It's been around for ages", I answered, sitting on a rock,

"Okay, this Pandorica thing", she frowned, looking at River, "Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium", she told her, I frowned,

"Spoilers", River warned, working away,

"No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens", she pressed,

"Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have", she replied, looking at the rocks "Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site", River told him, staring at her gizmo,

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history", the Doctor stated, looking at all of us, I raised my eyebrows,

"I'm guessing a couple of people would want it", I replied.

He chuckled, "Just a couple, yeah", he agreed, looking on the ground and feeling the grass, "We need to get down there", he said, looking at River,

"Hang on, I have some crystal locks, they'll open it",

"Crystal locks take ages", Taylor complained,

"Then we'll wait", I shrugged, clapping his back and moving away,

"Where are you going?", he asked,

"To return a call", I replied, taking out my phone,

"Careful showing that to Romans, Meg", the Doctor warned,

"Sure", I answered, dialling back Cat, I had a missed call from her,

_"Hello?",_

"Hey Cat"

_"Megan, oh, thank God",_

"What's up?"

_"Some weird things are going on. There are these people from UNIT asking after you. And Yemi's missing",_

"Yemi? From our drama class?",

_"Emmanuel and her were supposed to go McDonalds after college but she never turned up. And then she didn't come to college after that. She's been gone a week and no one knows where",_

"I'm sure she'll turn up", I assured her,

_"It's not just that, there are these new teachers. Mr Claypole and Mr Ash, they are weird, I'm telling you. And they were really put out that you were away for a family crisis",_ she told me,

"Me? What did they say?",

_"Well, Mr Ash asked me and Lauren and Daniel where you were, and we said you left for family reasons, is everything alright by the way?",_

"It's fine",

"_Oh, right, and he was really pissed off and he asked when you'd come back and when we said we didn't know he rolled his eyes and walked off",_

"Weird...",

_"Exactly. When are you coming back?",_

"Err..probably, tomorrow? Yeah, tomorrow, I hope. What the date today?",

_"27th",_ she answered,

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then. Listen, I'll call you later",

"_Alright, bye Meg",_

"Bye". I frowned, looking down, confused when Amy popped beside me,

"Alright?", she asked, I smiled,

"Oh, yeah. Are you?", I replied, looking at her, she glanced back to see the Doctor working away,

"Do you think he's going to propose to River, then?", she asked, I shook my head,

"It's not his ring, Amy", I said,

"How do you know?".

I looked at her, "Do you really not know who's it is? When you saw it you were crying", I told her,

"I know",

"Why?",

"I don't know, it feels...I don't know",

"Like you're supposed to remember something but you don't know what. And every second you live not remember feels like you're betraying someone, somewhere", I mumbled, looking down,

"Yeah..exactly, how-",

"I went through the same thing", I told her, looking back at Taylor, "A while ago", I added.

"Megan! Amy", the Doctor called, we turned and frowned, "Got it open. Come on", he beckoned. I smiled at her and went on.

* * *

We went down to catch up with them and walked through these massive doors to be revealed with a massive box,

"The Pandorica?", I stated, walking up to it,

"Uh huh", Taylor nodded, brushing his hands on the exterior,

"There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies", the Doctor said, softly, walking up to the box,

"The most feared being in all the cosmos", he stated, looking at us. I stared at the box, a little overwhelmed,

"And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world",

"Weird. My mum never told me that fairytale at night", Taylor commented,

"How did it end up in there?", Amy questioned, eyeing the box,

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it", the Doctor quipped, scanning the Pandorica.

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him", River remarked,

"Or Batman", I mumbled, raising an eyebrow,

"So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name", Amy mused, looking at the box, curiously,

"Yeah, I was thinking about that", I stated,

"Sorry, what?", the Doctor frowned,

"That book", I shrugged,

"The _story_", Amy corrected, "Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it", she explained, "That was my favourite book when I was a kid".

Me, Taylor and the Doctor all frowned at her, narrowing our eyes, "What's wrong?", she asked,

"Your favourite school topic. Your favourite story", the Doctor told her, "Never ignore a coincidence", he said, then brought up his screwdriver, "Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence",

"Err..no, don't ignore a coincidence", I countered, walking up to him, I lowered my volume, "Don't you think that means something?", I asked, quietly,

"Probably. Almost definitely, but there is something more important we need to be dealing with", he replied, tapping the box with his sonic,

"So can you open it?", River asked from a couple feet away. The Doctor moved from my side and walking toward River. I rolled my eyes and turned to face them, Taylor frowned at me so I shrugged, helplessly,

"Easily", he answered, "Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first", he told her,

"You won't have long to wait. It's already opening", she informed, holding up her gizmo at the box, "There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one", she muttered, pressing herself against it, listening,

"Like it's being unlocked from the inside",

"Are you surprised, there's something in there", I shrugged,

"Or nothing", Taylor argued,

"Huh?",

"It could be nothing. It could be that this box opening is not the actual thing", he speculated, "Like a diversion for something bigger. We can't expect anything from it because it could be anything", he explained,

"He's got a point", the Doctor said, walking to us,

"But what else can we do, we've got nothing to go on", I insisted,

"Exactly, all we do is wait", he said, "How long do we have?", he asked River,

"Hours at the most", she said,

"Security, what do you mean?", I asked,

"Every kind. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines",

"What could need all that?", the Doctor frowned,

"Exactly. What could?", I mumbled,

"What?", the Doctor asked, looking at me,

"Argh, my head", I whined, "Sorry, thinking things over",

"Have you got something?", River asked,

"No..no, course not. How could I..I'm just..me", I shrugged,

"Never underestimate yourself, Meg", the Doctor soothed, "Go out and get fresh air", he told me. I nodded and smiled at them, leaving the Underhenge.

* * *

I blew out a breath and looked around. The air was even colder as night was nearing. I blinked a couple times and looked down. It didn't make sense, why would there be that many controls for one simple thing. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was bigger on the inside like the TARDIS. Maybe it was the Time Lords.

Maybe it was nothing.

I shook my head and glanced up, seeing something move. I gasped and took a step back,

"Hello?", I called, looking around. After a moment and cleared my throat, "Anyone there?". I frowned and walked a couple paces before something hissed from behind, I gasped and spun to see this...thing.

It was a tall, humanoid, suited alien, it had a massive alien head and no mouth and spongy fingers. I stared at it, taking a couple steps back,

"Fucking hell", I breath,

"Leave", it breathed, though I have no idea how seeing as it had no mouth, "Leave the Doctor", it continued,

"What?", I frowned, confused, "Listen, if you're part of the Pandorica, then-",

"Silence will fall and the Doctor must die. You must leave him", it ordered,

"Why?",

"You..must...leave", it almost growled.

I gasped, terrified. Above about 3 dozen starships came in the sky, I looked as more came and frowned. My brain hurt for a bit and then I stared up as more ships appeared.

"Oh my God", Taylor exclaimed, coming up form below. The rest came too,

"What do we do?", Amy asked the Doctor as we stared up in awe. There was just so many.

"Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight", River stated, "You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run", she begged,

"Run where?", he scoffed,

"Fight how?", she snapped, glaring. I glanced at Taylor who was shocked,

"The greatest military machine in the history of the universe", the Doctor smiled, looking past the stones to the tent afar, I narrowed my eyes at him,

"What is? The Daleks?", Amy asked,

" No. No, no, no, no, no. The Romans", he corrected,

"Oh..really. We can't fight all of them with a lousy Roman fleet", I scoffed, "Doctor", I exclaimed,

"Wanna bet", he said, "You need to get down there", he said to me,

"Not alone, I'll come", River said, "What do we do?",

"Recruit",

"They won't just listen", I replied,

"Then make them", he said. I rolled my eyes and followed River to the horses.

* * *

We got to the camp and then I slid off my horse, as did River. But some soldiers came and gripped her shoulders, she frowned,

"You are wanted", they said, gruffly,

"Hang on, what?", I frowned.

Then an explosion came a couple feet away and cries of exterminate were heard, "Shit", I breathed,

"Sort that out Meg", River said as she was pushed off,

"But what about-",

"I'll be fine", she winked.

I sighed and looked at the fired and the soldiers running. I ran to the main bit and approached the fires, I crouched behind a trees and saw one Dalek, roaming the camp. I stared, a bit lost.

"Exterminate", it cried, I glanced up and saw it must have been a skeleton Dalek, coming to kill the last line of the defence the Doctor had. I bit my lip and ran to Rivers horse. I pulled out a blaster gun she had and pocketed it.

After I got the gun I ran to where the Dalek was but it wasn't there anymore. I spun on the spot and looked around frantically, and confused,

"Exterminate!", I heard and turned to see the Dalek, then it shot but I moved just in time. I screamed and ran away dodging the shot, "Megan Keegan will be exterminated", it exclaimed.

I ran past a tent which exploded a few seconds later and then continued running through a set of tightly knit trees. I could hear the Dalek following me and panted running.

I got to a cleared and looked and listened for it. I saw my horse in the distance but River's horse had gone so I frowned, Where was she?

But I couldn't dwell for long because the Dalek had already gotten to me and shot, hitting my leg, I cried out and hunched over in pain as it hovered to me. In the nick of time I clasped the gun and shot repeatedly at the Dalek, especially the eyestalk where it was most vulnerable till it powered down.

I hissed and checked on my leg which had just a burn and a scab. I sighed, firming the pain and walking to my horse.

* * *

I got to Stonehenge again and jumped off my horse, my leg was easing up now but my clothes had burn marks on them. I went down below, running so I could tell the Doctor about the Dalek. I jumped down the last couple of steps and went to where I saw him talking to a soldier,

"Doctor?", I called jogging up to him, I glanced at the soldier then did a double take. I frowned,

"Jesus mother fucking Christ!", I exclaimed, pointing at Rory,

"Hello Meg", Rory smiled awkwardly,

"Megan", the Doctor sanctioned,

"But he's...hi Rory, it's just, I am sorry, but how many times have you come back from the dead, you might as well be Jack!", I exclaimed,

"Is what I'm trying to say, you died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed", the Doctor hissed, shocked. I shook my head,

"Whatever, you're alive", I sighed, hugging him. He smiled and hugged back,

"Erased? What does that mean?", he asked the Doctor,

"How can you be here?", he frowned,

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy", he shrugged, looking into a room, I peered in, seeing Amy laying down eyes closed and Taylor checking over her,

"What happened to her?", I asked, frowned,

"She passes out, she's fine", the Doctor assured,

"Did she miss me?", Rory inquired, I looked at the Doctor and widened my eyes.

The Pandorica lightened up a green colour and the ground below shook, a bit. I frowned as Taylor came out from the room and also frowned,

"What is it? What's happening?",

"The final phase. It's opening", the Doctor answered astounded, he paced to the box and analysed it, intensely. I frowned, feeling a bit of a headache come on. I sighed and followed the Doctor, Rory and Taylor to the box.

I slowly approached the box, the green shining through the cracks, the Doctor and Rory were focused on it while moved to me,

"You know him..don't you?", he asked, frowning at Rory. I looked down. _Course. _Taylor wouldn't have remembered Rory, I looked at him sadly,

"Yeah, you do too", I replied, hopefully. He scoffed, frowning at Rory then shook his head,

"Never seen him before in my life", he denied, softly. I nodded, sighing,

"That makes two of you then", I mumbled, glancing at Amy sprawled on the stone. The Doctor sighed and scanned the box with his sonic,

Taylor frowned at me, "Two-?",

"What are you?", the Doctor questioned, looking at the Pandorica, "They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?", he mused, quietly. I narrowed my eyes, then spoke up,

"Doctor, I've been thinking-",

"Yeah, yep, need to sort out them lot upstairs", he interrupted, gliding past me,

"No, that's not-", I frowned, "Doctor!", I exclaimed, jogging after him and outside.

I was meet with flashing lights and ships above,

"Doctor?", I called, but he was nowhere, I sighed and looked back at Taylor and Rory, helpless.

"Sorry, sorry, dropped it", the Doctor apologised from nowhere. I frowned and glannced around, "Hello, Stonehenge!", he exclaimed, like a show present,

"Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone-", he said, popping out and onto a stone, "Because guess who? Ha!", he chuckled, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow, confused,

"Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting", he stated, squinting at the light, "Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking!", he ordered, raising his voice.

Immediately the ships stopped moving, and everything was still,

"Now that was quite cool", I mumbled to myself, but the Doctor heard. _Time Lord ears. _He winked at me, making me smile back.

"The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me?", he asked, stretching him hands out,

"Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then! Do the smart thing".

He paused, making me glance back at him to see what he was going to say next, "Let somebody else try first", he finished, daring them to attack. And all the ships flew up and away, shocking me. Literally everyone retreated, every single ship in the sky. I frowned, it can't be that easy, can it?

"That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour", the Doctor quipped, jumping off the stone. Me, Rory and Taylor were frowning at him as he smiled at all the soldiers around,

"Romans", he said, happily before heading for the Underhenge once again. I rolled my eyes and headed after him, annoyed,

"Doctor!", I exclaimed, frustration seeping into my voice. He stopped, somewhere near the bottom of the steps, "You can't keep ignoring this. It's got something to do with Amy hasn't it?", I questioned,

"We don't know that and we have other priorities", he said, walking into the tomb, "It doesn't matter"

"But what if it does", I answered, making him stop with his back to me. I took a couple steps towards him, "What if this has got something to do with the box? What if.. it's all one thing?", I asked,

"Can't be", he mumbled, heading for the box,

"But-",

"They're still out there", Rory informed us, walking in with Taylor beside him, "What do we do now?", he asked

"If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home", the Doctor replied, looking at his gizmo thing,

"Ok", Taylor mumbled, glancing at me and smiling,

"Erm..Rory", the Doctor said, "I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now", he said, I glanced back to see Amy walking towards us and quickly look back my eyes widening.

She just walked past him,

"Oh, my head", she complained, walking to the Doctor for some help,

"Ah", he encouraged,

"Ahhhh", she copied, he scanned her all over,

"Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine", he assured, focusing his attention back on the Pandorica,

"Is it safe up there?", she asked, dubious,

"Not remotely, but it's fresh", he answered honestly, she sighed and conceeded, turning face Rory,

"Fine-oh", she jumped a bit, not realising he was there. He took in a breath anticipating her response. She just frowned, "You're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing", she asked, mimicking swording.

"Yeah", Rory mumbled, shocked,

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording",she thanked, giving him a neutral pat on the back, "Meg, you coming?", she asked, looking at me. I glanced back at all of them and smiled,

"Err..yeah, why not?",

"My men are up there. They'll look after you", Rory called after us,

"Thanks Rory", I replied,

"Good. Love a Roman", she mumbled, grudgingly. Well, she'd just been knocked out.

* * *

I sighed, wrapping a blanket round me and breathing in the cold, I glanced at Amy a couple times, she was daydreaming I think, so I just left her to it. But the silence was going to kill me,

"So...", I begun, "That Roman quite fit", I said,

"What, the muscly one from before?", she frowned,

"N-no, the one that saved you. The nose one", I stated. She chuckled a lot,

"Oh yeah, him. He's ok", she shrugged, "He's cute",

"Yeah..yeah, cute, that's what I was gonna say..", I mumbled,

"Bit old for you", she remarked,

"Oh, I wasn't thinking for me", I replied, looking at her,

"Oh.._oh, _err..I think I prefer men from my own time, you know", she said, scrunching up her nose,

"Huh...that's unlucky", I answered, sighing,

"Are you ok?", she asked,

"Yeah..I just...feel like I'm forgetting something", I replied, looking at my shoes, "I dunno", I shrugged,

"Don't worry about it. It's today, taken too much out of you",

"Probably", I conceeded.

Timidly, I saw Rory walking up to us, I smiled,

"Are you okay?", he asked both of us,

"Did the Doctor send you? We're fine. He always fusses", Amy grumbled,

"I find it sweet", I smiled, then cleared my throat, "Anyway, I'm gonna go in",

"Huh, what?", Amy frowned,

"Oh no, you stay here, clear your head", I said, winking at her and nodding to Rory. She rolled her eyes and slumped down.

I smirked to myself and walked away.

* * *

I walked down the steps to see the Underhenge filled with soldiers, I frowned at them and made my way to the Doctor, weaving in between people,

"Hey", I mumbled, looking for Taylor, "Rory's up with Amy", I told him

"Good", he replied, fiddling with the gizmo, "Taylors gone to get me a thing from the Romans up top",

"What thing?",

"A complicated thing", he answered, I nodded and sat beside him, I waited a moment before asking him,

"How many end of the worlds have there been?", I asked, "In your lifetime", he blew out a breath,

"Too many to ever count, why?",

"Does it ever get too much? Everyone relying on you to save them",

"...I don't really notice. I just focus on getting everyone safe", he answered, connecting some wires, "It's ok if it gets too much, Megan. It's okay if you want to leave.

I frowned:

_"Leave the Doctor"._

I blinked and shook my head,

"Are you ok?", he asked,

"No-yeah, yeah, I'm fine, fine", I assured, nodding. I stood up and looked around as he got to standing position too,

"Meg?", he frowned,

"Yeah?",

"Are you sure?", he questioned,

"Yes, I'm sure", I smiled, "Listen I think I'm gonna go separate the lovebirds", I told him, walking off.

I headed for the steps, eyeing the soldiers but when I got to the steps one soldier gripping me, hooking by my waist and pulling me back. I tried calling out but my mouth was covered and my voice was muffled.

I thrashed about, trying to alert the Doctor but I couldn't see because off all the soldiers. I cried in frustration but it came out as a soft whimper. The soldier dragged me towards the Doctor and Taylor who'd just arrived but kept to the sides to avoid getting caught. I gave up resisting because it wasn't doing any good.

I sighed, watching as some Romans captured the Doctor and Taylor, gripping their shoulders like they did to me. And then they both noticed me.

"Megan!", Taylor exclaimed,

"You let her go", the Doctor growled, and then everything happened slowly.

I was pushed to the middle, forcefully in front of everyone and left unrestrained which scared me in a weird way.

I gasped, looking around,

**"**You have been scanned, assessed, understood".

I slowly turned to see 3 Daleks, standing almost righteously.

"Doctor, Taylor Richmond and The Enemy", it said,

"I'm guessing I'm the Enemy",

"Don't touch her", the Doctor growled to them, "You know what will happen",

"Daleks musty survive at all costs. The Enemy of the Daleks must be exterminated"

"What?", I exclaimed, "Wait, why choose now, what about before?", I questioned,

"The Enemy of the Dalek will be prevented to secure the safety of ALL Daleks", it continued, I stared at them,

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate!".


	30. I am the Enemy

**Sorry, I'm such a dumbo, but hey, it's double the reading, huh?**

**Anyway, I will put up another chapter maybe tomorrow, but it's not a proper chapter. It's a sub chapter, a little fun, maybe you'll enjoy it. I should say this isn't the double chapter day you were due. That's still coming up, don't worry.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review. Abi xx.**

* * *

I gasped, snapping my eyes open and frantically glancing around. I let out a whine noise and stretched my hands out for support, only one question echoing in my mind.

_Where the fuck am I?_

I breathed, panicking as I stumbled up, still keeping my hands outstretched to feel for any objects. I spun continuously, almost making myself dizzy in desperation for enlightenment.

I gulped and pulled a worried face, slowing down my breathing so I wasn't too panicky. Last thing I remember was the cry of 'Exterminate', so feeling panicky was a give in.

"Hello...hello!", I cried, breathing harshly. When no reply came I cried out again in frustration, slamming my hands on a surface. A hard flat surface. A wall. I took in a surprised breath and brushed my hands on this new surface.

I swallowed a breath and pressed my hands on the surface and knocked on it, "HELLO!".

A light blazed through, fresh air breezed in and a blinding cold brushed past me. I gasped, staring up and then hands scrambled to pull me out. I panicked, gripping the shoulders hauling me up and stared at him.

This man, he had the most dazzling smile. I stared at him, a bit in shock,

"You ok? Someone lock you in there or something?", he questioned, still gripping me. I cleared my throat,

"Errmm", I mumbled, looking back down in the box I was in,

"Or you had a rough night and woke up there", he added, smirking slightly. I laughed softly,

"The..the second one, definitely", I replied,

"Really, you don't smell or look hungover", he frowned, eyeing me as I stepped out of the box I'd woken up in. I looked back at the box and frowned,

"My natural smell", I answered, then looked down at myself, "And look", I stated, as an afterthought. "Where...am I?",

"Leadworth", he said, "Listen, why don't I walk you home, you live round here?".

"Leadworth. Ermm..yes, no. I do..yeah", I stuttered, walking away and looking up and down the street, "What's the date?".

"23rd",

"Of?",

"...June", he stated, confused, I raised a questioning eyebrow, "1996", he said, shaking his head, "What were you drinking?".

I looked down a specific road, "That's what I wanna know", I mumbled, walking off,

"Hey!", he called, jogging up to me, "Do you even know where you're going?", he questioned,

"Yeah, course", I smiled, "Well...ish", I stated, striding off,

"Well, hey, I'm worried about you",

"You've only just met me", I scoffed, frowning around,

"I'm Liam", he smiled,

"Megan", I replied, shaking his hand. I then frowned and stopped abruptly,

"What?",

"You don't know an Amelia Pond, do you?", I asked,

"Little kid yeah?", he nodded,

"Little ki-oh right, yeah. 1996, she would be", I frowned, "Where does she live?", I asked,

"Not far", he replied, I nodded and strode off,

"Thanks", I called,

"Not far, in other direction", he replied, I stopped and spun on the spot and cleared my throat as I got to his side,

"I might need your help",

"Thought so", he chuckled, walking off with me, "Why do you need Amelia?",

"I'm her cousin, Aunt...Sharons daughter", I answered,

"Oh, I didn't know she had one", he frowned,

"I live with my dad", I stated, then frowned, looking down. Why would I say _that?._

"Right, where?",

"In South London", I said,

"Far from here", he muttered.

A sudden breeze past and I felt like someone nudged me back, I gasped a little and stumbled back for a second, making Liam turn and frown.

"What's up?", he asked,

"Err..nothing. Just a head rush", I assured, smiling, he nodded and walked off. I followed and then noticed a post it note on his back. It read:

_Pandorica. National Museum._

_Don't get distracted! _

_PS. He's like 20._

I scrunched up my face and rolled my eyes, jogging up to his and slyly patting his back as I took of the note and scrunched that up, "Hey, change of plan", I stated, "I've got to go, so..umm...I'll see you..and thanks for the help", I told him, then begun walking off,

"Where are you going?", he frowned,

"National Museum",

"That's like an hour away by car", he frowned, "Do you have a car?",

"...Yes", I answered, he gave me a look, "...no", I sighed, then eyed him, "Why would you help me?",

"Oh, you assumed I would already?", he scoffed, I raised my eyebrow, "Ok, I made a bet with my friend that I would help out a stranger, today", he conceeded. I chuckled,

"Nice, kind", I stated, amused, "Alright, then, you can drive me there but I have to warn you, if you do try to attack me in any way I will beat you up", I added, seriously,

"I promise I won't", he agreed, nodding.

"Good".

* * *

I strolled through, glancing around at all the exhibits, I turned on the spot and walked backwards for a couple paces till I spun to face a Dalek. I gasped and stepped back a few steps, staring at it, coldly.

When I realised what it was I stood there, frowning at it,

"Art was weird in the prehistoric days, huh?", Liam commented, coming to my side, observing the Dalek

"It's not art", I muttered, annoyed,

"What is it then?", he asked, looking at me. I didn't answer him, I just looked at him and walked off,

"You've done you're good deed, why are you still here?", I questioned,

"Oh, lovely", he scoffed, I sighed and stopped walking, looking at him,

"No, I just mean...", I paused, "Thank you for everything but, you've done a lot for me and I am grateful but I don't want to take up more of your time", I explained,

"You're not, honestly", he said, smiling. I sighed and walked away again, he lagged behind for a second and then jogged up to my side, "How old are you?".

I gave him a look and then looked away, "19", I answered, swiftly, keeping my eyes averted. He nodded and look around, and another swish blew past me again and again on his back was a post-it note saying:

_19? Really?_

_Stick around and ditch the guy, please._

I rolled my eyes and gently ripped off the note, he frowned and looked at me,

"There was a...fly", I explained, smiling.

We walked around for a couple moments before we approached the Pandorica. I took in a sharp breath and stared at it, going over it's features,

"So, this is what you were looking for then?", he asked, looking at the Pandorica,

"Err...yep, yeah, that's it...", I mumbled, distracted, I cleared my throat and looked at him, "So what do you do?",

"Oh, not much. I'm in uni, do a bit star conspiracy", he shrugged,

"Star conspiracy?", I frowned,

"You've never heard of star conspiracies?", he questioned, I shook my head slowly, "Well, I'm part a small group at uni and we believe in the existence of stars",

"What, and there are people who don't believe in the existence of stars?", I scoffed,

"Try most of the world", he answered,

"What?", I chuckled, "How can they not, we see them every night, every clear night", I questioned, this time he shook is head slowly. My face fell, my eyes widened,

"I don't understand what you're talking about", I stated, worriedly, "How can stars not exist? That must mean other planets don't exist. Other lives", I muttered,

"Well, as I say, most of the world believes that but I don't", he replied,

"So while the whole world was telling you other worlds and planets and stars don't exist, you decided they were wrong", I said, smiling softly. He nodded, shrugging, "That, my friend, is wonderful", I smiled, he laughed and looked around which left me the space to look sombre again.

Because once again something was wrong.

A voice cut through my thoughts,

"Amelia!", a woman called. Liam's head snapped up and he looked around,

"There's your mum", he exclaimed, pointing to Aunt Sharon, I'm guessing, "Hey! Sha-", I cupped my hand over his mouth and dragged him aside, behind a display,

"What the he-",

"She's not my mum", I told him, poking my head up,

"Amelia!", she called again,

"What?", he hissed,

"She's not my mum, she's never met me, I am pretty much a stranger to their entire family", I confessed, hurriedly, continuously looking over,

"What the fuck?", he pretty much exclaimed, I cringed and glanced to see if many people hear. Not much, just the general surrounding area, "Who the hell are you?",

"Well, I am Megan", I stated, "And I am 19-wait, no, no I'm not I am 17", I confessed, "Errr...yep that is it-",

"Amelia", a final cry came out, I sighed and looked up again. There were a lot less people around than before. I blew out a breath and stood up, looking around. I stepped out and weaved through people, till I stumbled into a little kid.

She gasped and stared up at me as I stared down at her.

"Amelia", Liam said when he got to my side, "Where's your aunt?", he asked, gently. She stared at the both of us for one more moment before she bolted away from us.

"Ame-",

"Leave her", I stated, "And..err...leave me", I told him, walking off,

"No way. You pop up in a box, saying Sharon's your mum, wanting to find Amelia, making me drive you up here and then decided to admit that actually Sharon isn't your mum and you have no actual connection", he accused,

"So tell me who you are", he demanded. I stared at him, thinking up a storm,

"Well, you followed me", I shrugged, feebly, "Listen, I can't deal with this right now, I need to find Amelia", I stated, trying to move away,

"No, I'm not letting you near her. You could be anyone",

"Yeah, could be but I'm not", I retorted, then sighed, "God, I sound like the Doctor", I mumbled to myself. I finally walked off, taking one last glance at the Pandorica.

I walked past a display board and stopped in front of it, frowning solemnly.

"What is that?", Liam asked, I didn't reply. I just stared at the screen showing the Centurion hauling the Pandorica. Rory...but I don't understand, why would he care that much about the box.

I blinked, still frowning at it. Then glanced at the box again. Unless there was something inside.

I looked back at the screen and my eyes glazed over the writing on the side, describing the Roman Centurion. A man came up beside me,

"They say he waited outside of the box for 2000 years, seems impossible, right?", he said to me. I nodded and glanced at the man,

"Yeah, definitely imposs...", I trailed off, staring at the man, "...impossible..", I mumbled, "Fuck..", I breathed,

"What's wrong?", Liam frowned, I stared at the museum guard, my eyes wide,

"Nothing...noth...Liam you should..go", I told him,

"We haven't finished yet", he stated, firmly,

"I'll be around", the prison guard said, smiling.

"...okay", I quietly said, "Right..course", craning my head after him. I widened my eyes and looked down. Hands gripped my shoulders and yanked me back. I hauled the arm on me and pulled it over my shoulder, tripping the perpetrator onto the floor and gripping them.

I gaped at the sight of Liam nursing his shoulder,

"Jesus, Liam", I gasped, helping him up, "I am so sorry, I get...tetchy", I explained, "And you..you kinda gripped my shoulders",

"Yeah, to turn you around, not to fucking kill you", he exclaimed. I shushed him and glanced around,

"You are really loud", I groaned,

"And you need to explain yourself", he stated. I looked over my shoulder and then at a cupboard, I sighed and pulled him in after me. When we stumbled in I searched for a light bulb and looked at him, annoyed,

"Explain", he growled, firmly,

"It's a long...complicated story and you'll probably not believe me and you'll probably think I'm insane", I explained, "So I'm a bit hesitant in telling you", I stated, exasperated.

"Try me",

"I'm from the future, 2006, I travelled with this alien called the Doctor in time and space in his blue box that bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. We were sent to ancient Rome and found a box thing called the Pandorica. It held the most dangerous thing in the universe and we had to stop it getting into the wrong hands except it didn't contain the most dangerous thing in the universe, at least not yet because it was actually a prison meant to contain the Doctor because he was apparently the most dangerous thing in the universe", I explained, rapidly, taking in a breath,

"As that was happening I got cornered but these killer machines called Daleks, they exterminated me and I don't know how but I ended up in 1996 in Leadworth. Oh and Amelia Pond is my friend, she travels with me and the Doctor and her boyfriend Rory Williams in her future", I sighed, dramatically and looked at his confused face.

He was silent for a moment, taking in all I had told him before frowning at me, "Rory Williams is going to be Amelia's boyfriend?", he questioned. I frowned, shaking my head, completely confused,

"That's what you get from that?",

"Sorry, yeah, you're insane and you stay away from Amelia", he warned, half-heartedly "So what happened to the Doctor?",

"I don't know he got forced into the box, I think",

"Then what?",

"Well, I don't know, I was busy waking up in Leadworth 10 years before my time", I snapped, annoyed, "And I thought you didn't believe me",

"I don't..it's just...a nice story", he shrugged, "What are we doing now?",

"I need to stick around and you need to go home", I told him,

"No way, I wanna stay with you", he replied, I gave him a questioning look, "To..you know, make sure you don't hurt Amelia", he added, hurriedly.

"Right, well, now..we wait", I stated, leaning on the wall.

* * *

I stepped out of the cupboard cautiously looking around, I pulled a face and I frowned through the dark. I took out my phone and put on the camera, Liam frowned at me,

"Is that a torch or a phone?", he asked,

"It's both", I answered,

"How the hell does that work?", he questioned, really confused,

"Don't worry about it, love", I muttered, peering around. I stopped and flashed my light on the stone Dalek. I looked at it, emotionless and slowly turned away from it,

"Sorry", a girl meekly said, I spun around, staring at Liam before rushing off to the sound. I rounded in on a corner and stumbled into a little kid. We both gasped and squealed, jumping away from each other.

I stared at her, shocked and astounded,

"Sorry, kid", I whispered,

"Who are you?", she asked. Liam skidded to my side and acknowledged Amelia, "Liam?", she frowned,

"It's ok, Amelia, you're fine, it's fine", he assured, "What are you doing here?", he asked,

"Are you gonna tell Aunt Sharon?", she asked, sadly,

"Hell no, what are Aunts good for, eh? Party poopers", I stated, making her smile a little. Liam leaned into me while Amelia was distracted by the Pandorica beside us. In hindsight I see that we should have kept an eye on her.

"Well, we are going to have to tell her aunt tomorrow", he muttered to me. I caught sight of the stone Dalek and sighed,

"Believe me, the way we're going, there might not even be a tomorrow", I replied, maintaining eye contact with the Dalek. Then a clang came from beside us and we spun around, staring as the Pandorica opened before out very eyes.

I stepped back a bit and pulled Amelia back as the person in it was slowly revealed. Amy sat there, stiff and gasping. I frowning at her,

"Amy...?", I frowned,

"Huh?", Amelia mumbled,

"Ok, people. This is where it gets complicated", she stated.

"What the f-",

"Language", Amy warned, Liam stared at her,

"Damn", he mumbled. I glanced at him and then looked again properly,

"Pick your jaw up", I muttered,

"Thought you said the Doctor was in it, not..._her", _he said. Amy groaned, hauling herself from the box and fell on the floor gasping. I knelt to her side and checked her over,

"Are you all right? Who are you?", Amelia questioned, I looked at Amy, awaiting her answer,

"I'm...", she paused, " fine. I'm supposed to rest. Got to rest, the Doctor says", she said, standing up slowly, with my help,

"What doctor?", Amelia frowned,

"He's in here", she answered, tapping her head, "Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone", she explained,

"Really, he can do that?", I asked,

"Uh huh", she answered, then noticed Liam and stared, astounded, "Liam", she mumbled,

"Umm, do I know you?", he asked,

"I'm...", she began, "No..one, I'm no one", she answered, looking at me,

"He followed me", I shrugged, apologetically, then shook my head, "Amy, why are you in there?",

"Beats me, last thing I remember I was in a field with Rory",

"Rory Williams?", Liam frowned, then his eyes widened as he realised who Amy was, he looked down at Amelia and frowned,

"My friend, Rory?", Amelia asked,

"Bloody hell", Liam exclaimed, looking at Amy again. She smiled and waved,

"Hey, Liam", she smiled. Amelia tugged on Liam's shirt,

"I don't understand, who is she?", she asked,

"She is...", he frowned, "Complicated".

"Where am I?", Amy asked,

"National Museum", I answered as she walked about,

"Oh right, yeah, I was here once when I was a little...", she stopped talking and looked back at Amelia, "Yeah, complicated. When?",

"1996",

"So how'd you get here?", she asked,

"Dunno, got exterminated and woke up in Leadworth", I shrugged,

"Hang on, exterminated?", she questioned,

"Yeah, take that confusion and times it by about 5000", I muttered,

"No, hang on, I don't understand. Who are you?", Amelia asked, looking at her future-self. Amy sniffed and walked off,

"It's a long story", she answered, seeing the information about the Pandorica. Her eyes scanned over the history of it, "Oh. A very long story".

I sighed, walking around the room as Amy observed the visual presentation about the Pandorica.

"He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances", the man went on, explaining the Centurion,

"I'm guessing you know who that is now?", I cut in through the talking. She kept her eyes glue to the screen,

"Rory. How did I forget him?",

"Is one of the many questions that need answering", I muttered, she sighed and carried on watching the screen. I looked at Liam who was standing beside Amelia,

"When are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?", he questioned,

"I'm not", I shrugged, "I can't",

"-Performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years", the narrator concluded, I looked at Amy sadly, who sighed once,

"Rory", she mumbled, "Oh, Rory", she said, sounding defeated.

"Exterminate!".

I jolted at the cry of that and looked around, walking backwards a couple steps.

"Shit", I muttered,

"What's that?", Amelia asked,

"You don't wanna know Amelia, you really don't", I answered, walking away from the approaching Dalek,

"Exterminate!".

A flash of light appeared and then the Doctor and Taylor jumped into our view,

"What the hell?", Liam breathed,

"Taylor!", I exclaimed, smiling at him,

"-Trouble", said the Doctor, randomly, "Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated", he rambled, looking at the two Amy's, "And who the hell are you?", he questioned Liam,

"Liam, the Doctor and Taylor", I introduced, "Doctor, the Dalek", I added, pointing to the Dalek, insistently, he spun on the spot.

"Weapons systems restoring", the Dalek declared, sliding to us,

"Come along, Ponds and Richmond...and..Keegan...and guy", he stated, pulling me and Amelia along,

"Doctor, listen, that Dalek-",

"Is chasing us, I know", he finished, leading us to a display,

" Exterminate!",

"Not what I was going to say", I hissed, he stumbled onto a display person and stole their fez that fell off so he put it on.

"I've tried, he won't explain it to me either", Taylor told me,

"I'm supposed to be dead", I stated, making him look at me sadly,

"What are we doing?", Amy questioned,

" Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one", the Doctor answered, briskly,

"Doctor, I was extermina-",

"Don't worry about that", he assured,

"Actually, I think I will if that's alright", I snapped,

"What's going on?", Rory called, holding his cute security flash-light.

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!", the Doctor called,

"Drop the device!", the Dalek ordered Rory, I sighed and leaned on the wall listening.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste", the Doctor reasoned,

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed", the Dalek concluded,

"Do you think?", Rory questioned, and then we heard a snapping and then shots from nowhere,

"Vision impaired! Vision-", the Dalek died, not finished it's sentence. I sighed and stepped out, cautiously walking towards it,

"Amy!", Rory exclaimed, from afar, she was in shock, staring at him,

"Rory", she mumbled, then bolted to his waiting arms. They hugged joyfully.

I walked up to a point and waited for them to finish, awkwardly, looking at Taylor, Liam, little Amelia and the Doctor,

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened", Rory rambled, apologetically, Amy rolled her eyes,

"Oh, Shut up", she muttered, forcefully kissing him. I raised my eyebrows and looked around,

"Go Rory", Liam commented, impressed. I slowly looked at him, frowning,

"Who is he?", Taylor asked me,

"Liam, I like Liam, Liam's cool", I stated, making Liam glance at me and roll his eyes,

"Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on", the Doctor urged. I rolled my eyes and looked at him,

"Hey, you", I hissed, "You haven't answered my question, how am I here?",

"How are we all here", he retorted,

"You know what I mean", I growled,

"I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you", Rory said,

"No, still shut up", she again muttered, going for another passionate kiss. I frowned at them and slowly covered Amelia's eyes, she tutted and playfully pushed me away.

"And breathe", the Doctor said, looking at them, "And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years", he remarked, looking at us, for support. Amelia gave him a blank look, representing her innocence, Liam gave him a confused stare, representing his absolute incoherence for the situation and me...well, me and Taylor both gave him a cold glare, representing us being pissed off at the lack of explanation.

"Tough crowd", he said, smiling awkwardly, Amelia sighed and tugged his shirt,

"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?", she asked, he scoffed and put the fez on her little head,

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it", he stated, then looked at the Dalek, frowning as he realised something, "The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek", he muttered, slowly,

"Speaking of Daleks", I began.

The Dalek choose this moment to start moving it's gun thing, and shuffle a little, reactivating,

"Out! Out! Out!", the Doctor urged, breaking the Ponds away from each other and moving us all out.

* * *

The Doctor pushed us into a different room and busied himself with the door,

"Better start explaining things Doctor", I pressed by his side, "I got exterminated and woke up in Leadworth", I exclaimed,

"Don't worry about it, it's fine",

"No it isn't", I snapped,

"Doctor", Taylor warned, "She got exterminated right in front of me",

"Oh alright fine. They are never going to stop Meg", he said, staring me down,

"What?",

"The Daleks. They are never going to stop trying to kill you before you do what you do to them", he elaborated walking past me. I paused and turned to face him,

"Yeah, so?",

"So, I had to take precautions", he explained, "I fitted you with a permanent teleporter", he said, "It activated when you are exposed to Dalek danger. Wjen you're about to be exterminated it takes away, making it look like you've been exterminated",

"Why would you do that without telling me?", I questioned,

"Because it may have taken a couple of years from me", he answered, "But at least you're safe",

"At what cost, you're life being shortened", I exclaimed, angrily,

"To keep you safe",

"And why did I land in Leadworth?",

"It was random, I don't know, maybe it tapped into your thoughts", he said, rolling his eyes and walking around me, I frowned looking down,

"So, two thousand years. How did you do?", he asked Rory, who cleared his throat and nodded,

"Kept out of trouble", he answered.

"Ooh, how?", he squealed, fiddling with the door,

"Unsuccessfully", he mumbled, "The mop!", he exclaimed, pointing at the mop the Doctor picked up, "That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic", he stated,

"Ah. Well, no time to lose, then", he quipped and then disappeared in a flash of light. I blinked and looked confused for a second when I noticed Amelia looking scared, I smiled,

"Don't worry...he disappears sometimes", I assured her, "Just stick with Li..", I trailed off, frowning, "..am".

He was gone. Just gone. I didn't notice, no one did.

"Where is he?", Amy asked.

The Doctor popped back into view, startled like the rest of us. He took the mop he was holding and pushed it through the door handles to barricade off the Dalek. I gasped,

"Doctor",

"Oops, sorry", he stated, moving very fast as he rushed to do stuff,

"How can he do that? Is he magic?", Amelia questioned, when he disappeared again.

"Errmm, yeah, completely magical, that man", Taylor remarked,

"Where'd he go?", I asked, confused, "Liam, he just disappeared, how'd he do that?",

**"**Right, let's go then",the Doctor stated, coming back into the museum, I frowned,

"Liam's-",

"Wait!", he exclaimed, turning on the spot, "Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it to Rory 2000 years ago", he commented, then sighed and disappeared again,

"Urgh, God he's annoying", I groaned, just as he appeared again,

"Hey! Liam's gone Doctor, disappeared, vamoozed", Taylor exclaimed, the very second he arrived.

"Err..he would do", the Doctor muttered, fishing through Amy's top pocket and getting out the screwdriver she didn't know she had,

"What do you mean?",

"Well..", he began...then frowned at Amelia and me,

"What?",

"How did you both know to come here? You woke up in Leadworth didn't you?", he questioned. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the crumpled bit of post-it know that had his instructions whist Amelia brought out a pamphlet for the museum.

"Ah, my handwriting", he said, rushing to the side desk and fishing for some pens and paper. He then vanished.

"The stress is getting to me", Taylor muttered, under his breath.

He popped up in front of us and beamed, holding a drink for Amelia,

"There you go. Drink up", he told her, walking off,

"What is that? How are you doing that?", Amy demanded, making him turn to look at us, a couple of steps up,

"Vortex manipulator", he answered, smoothly, "Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up", he explained,

"Where are we going?", I asked,

"The roof", he replied, then made to walk up the steps but in front of him, of all of us, was a singed version of the Doctor, his body limp as he tumbled down the steps.

"Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?", Rory asked, worriedly,

"Jesus", Taylor breathed,

"Doctor, is that you?", Amy said, looking at the fallen body of her friend. I stared at the both of them, the alive Doctor for his expression and the fallen Doctor for any signs of life.

"Yeah, it's me. Me from the future", the Doctor mumbled, quietly. The other Doctor gasped, making me reel back a bit as he gripped the Doctor by the neck and whispered something in his ear.

After he said what he said, the other Doctor dropped back to the floor,

"Doctor...", I muttered, "Is he dead?", I asked,

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead", he replied, then jumped up, "Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good",

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?!", Amy exclaimed,

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath", he listed,

"What did he tell you?", Taylor questioned, narrowing his eyes,

"Doesn't matter", he brushed off, making me narrow my eyes and look back at the dead Doctor's body, "Come on, the roof", he said, heading off,

"We can't leave you here dead", Rory protested,

" Oh, good. Are you in charge now?", the Doctor retorted,

"Didn't know anyone was in charge", I remarked, softly,

"So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?", he asked Rory, making us all turn and look for Amelia,

"And Liam", I stated, confused, "Where'd they go?",

"There is no Amelia or a Liam either. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing", the Doctor explained,

"How's Amy here, then?",

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result", he informed us, walking off, purposely,

"Now, come on!", he ordered, I rolled my eyes and walked after him, alongside Taylor,

" He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will", Amy assured us from behind, I turned back to her and gave her a look before following on after the Doctor.

* * *

We climbed out of the building and onto the roof, I looked up at the sky, frowning,

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?", Amy questioned, walking around,

" History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me?", the Doctor sighed, staring at the sun, interested, "The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left", he told us,

"Always with the reassuring remarks", I commented, frowning at the sun.

I heard clattering from behind and saw the Doctor holding up a satellite dish at the sun and sonicking it,

"What are you doing?", I asked,

"Looking for the Tardis", he answered,

"It exploded, didn't it?", Taylor frowned,

"Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis", he replied, moving forward a couple steps,

" I don't understand. So, the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?", Amy questioned, confused,

"Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?", he asked, looking at the sun.

He had a point. It couldn't have been the sun. I knew it looked funny.

"Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis", he stated,

"Wha-seriously?", I squeaked,

"But that's the sun", Rory countered,

"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now", the Doctor responded, altering the sonic to give out the TARDIS thrum. I raised my eyebrows, shocked,

"That's my Tardis burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm", he muttered, sadly,

"Doctor, there's something else", Rory frowned, listening intently, "There's a voice", he stated. I frowned, trying to hear.

"What voice?",

"I can't hear anything", Amy said,

"Trust the plastic", Rory replied, cockily. I smirked and looked up,

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love", a voice echoed,

"River?", I said, frowning at the TARDIS, "How the..",

"How can she be up there?", Amy asked.

"She's not really there, is she?", Taylor frowned, "Is it like..I dunno, recording",

"No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her", he sighed, "She is right at the heart of the explosion", he told us,

"Hang on, so she's on repeat, constantly?", I questioned, I shook my head, "Horrible".

When the Doctor didn't reply, I looked back for him, then frowned, "Well, he could have said something", I grumbled, folding my arms. I frowned at the exploding sun,

"Is he really gonna die?", Amy asked, looking down. The rest of us glanced at each other,

"I think he's up to something", Taylor admitted, "His future self told him something and he won't say what", he stated,

"He still died, what does it matter what he said", she questioned,

"Hey, course it matters", I told her, "Everything matters", I answered, smiling a bit.

The Doctor popped back with River linked in his arm,

"Amy, Meg, Taylor hey", River begun, "...And the plastic Centurion?", she asked confused, looking at the Doctor,

"Oh, he's fine. He a nice plastic Centurion", I told her,

"Really?", she mused, "Huh..I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh", she quipped. I scrunched up my nose, a bit disgusted to which she laughed,

"Don't worry, you did too", she said,

"What!", I exclaimed,

"Spoilers", the Doctor warned, I gaped at River, outraged,

"Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?", she demanded, staring at the Doctor's fez,

"I like it", Taylor confessed, shrugging,

" It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool.", the Doctor smiled but we all gave him a look, "Well, they like it",

"I don't", Amy spoke,

"Me too", Rory added,

"Yeah, and me", I shrugged,

"I hate it", Taylor stated. We all looked at him, frowning.

Amy took this distraction as an opportunity to snatch the fez and threw it in the air just as River got her gun to shoot it.

"Nice", I laughed, but my laugh turned into a gasp when I saw the Dalek rising up from the side of the building, "Shit", I gasped,

"Exterminate the enemy!", it exclaimed,

"Nice that they haven't forgotten you", Taylor shrugged, rushing past me into the building. I ran in after him,

"Yeah, I'm fucking honoured", I exclaimed, jumping inside and sighing as I moved a couple steps to make way for them.

"In, in, in", the Doctor urged. He pressed himself against the ceiling hatch, listening for movement. I rolled my eyes,

"Doctor", I hissed,

"Doctor, come on", River ordered, pointing her gun at the door,

"Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in", he mumbled to himself, "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity", he told us, moving down the ladder,

"How do you know?", Rory asked as he walked past us, expecting us to follow,

"Because that's when it's due to kill me", he stated,

"Quick and painful", Taylor muttered,

"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?", River exclaimed, chasing after him,

"Oh, shut up. Never mind", he brushed off, "How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back", he frowned, confused, "How?",

"That light thing from the box, right?", Taylor questioned,

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light", he corrected, "That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?",

"Maybe it remembers", I shrugged, then frowned, "Actually, no that doesn't make sense"

"No, wait, explain that", the Doctor requested,

"It's stupid",

"It's clever", he countered. I sighed,

"Well, I don't know, maybe when the universe, you know..exploded, the box was exempt from it all. Like inside it was a memory chip of the universe..like...like backed up data",

"Huh?", Rory frowned,

"When a computer shut down, completely fails and everything, when all the data's lost, you can back it up before and save everything on a chip so that when you're computers working again you can restore it", I explained, "Does that...make sense?"

"The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it", the Doctor nodded, then beamed at me and kissed my forehead, "Genius!", he exclaimed,

"er...thanks", I mumbled,

"Hang on, what are we gonna do?", Amy frowned

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe", he told us, excitedly, "Come on!".

We all followed on, River on his tail,

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?", she asked, passionately,

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?", he mused, quirking an eyebrows,

"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible", she rejected, shaking her head. I heard rustling down the corridor and looked down it, confused,

"Ah no, you see, it's not", he quipped, tapping her nose, "It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need",

"For what?", Taylor asked,

"Big Bang Two! Now listen-",

"Exterminate the Enemy", the Dalek exclaimed, aiming its gun at me, I gasped and felt my body being flung to the right. I hit the wall and stared at the Doctor's body crumbled.

"Get back. River, get back now!", Rory ordered, aiming his hand gun at the Dalek. He shot at it till it powered down.

I gasped, sliding up the wall to standing position, staring at the Doctor's half-alive body,

"Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?", Rive questioned, insistently. I looked at him, sadly,

"Doctor, I'm so sor-".

He activated his manipulator again and disappeared and for a brief moment I didn't know where he went, then I locked eyes with Amy and understood,

"Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere", River sighed,

"He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago", Amy mumbled, looking down,

"Show me!", River demanded.

"River", Taylor said, "He died".

River stared at us, not believing for a second but our expressions told us otherwise,

"Systems restoring. The Enemy will be Exterminated", the Dalek announced. I stared at the Doctor a little teary eyed,

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life", Rory stated, pulling Amy off,

"Meg", Taylor said, "Megan", he called, taking my arms and pulling away too,

"Go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you", River soothed. I gave her a sad look as I was pulled out of sight.

I trotted down the steps, scanning for the Doctor but he was gone, and all that was left was Rory's jacket, I frowned, blinking away the tears and replacing my sadness with confusion,

"He was dead, what the hell?", Taylor frowned, looking around for him,

"Doctor? Doctor!", Rory called, down the corridors and rooms,

"Maybe he was moved", I shrugged,

"But he was dead", Amy pressed, looking at me, I nodded gently,

"Who told you that?", River asked, striding past us, eyes cold. I looked back up the steps where the Dalek was. Where the probably dead Dalek was,

"He did", Taylor answered,

"Rule one", River stated,

"The Doctor lies", I mumbled, "Bastard".

"Where's the Dalek?", Amy asked,

"It died", she snapped, walking off. I glanced at the rest of them and followed her off.

* * *

"Where are we going?", I asked River, falling into step with her,

"There's only one exhibit he would be at right now", she answered,

"The Pandorica", I nodded just as we got to the corridor where the Pandorica and the Doctor was.

"Doctor!", Amy exclaimed, immediately rushing to him. I sighed and chased after her, getting to the Doctor as fast as I could, I got to him and held his shoulder,

"Doctor, hey, please open your eyes", I asked, softly,

"Why did he tell us he was dead?", Rory asked,

"I'm really sorry", I said to him, shaking him,

"To give him the space to work. We were a distraction for the Dalek", Taylor answered, watching from the side,

"Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?", River questioned, worriedly. I stepped back and looked up,

"What's happening?", I asked River, "The TARDIS, it's..",

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room", she told us,

"Where'd everything go?", Amy frowned,

"Everything being deleted", I answered, looking at the Doctor, "I don't understand, what was he trying to achieve?"

"Tell us. Doctor!", River urged,

"Big Bang Two", he breathed, struggling,

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?", Rory stated,

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back?", Amy suggested, "Is that what you mean?", she asked. He briefly nodded

"Oh", River gasped, eyes wide,

"What?", Amy frowned,

"The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire...", she trailed off, thinking,

"Then what?", Taylor pressed,

"Then...the light would be transmitted everywhere, every point in history", I answered, frowned, "That's what he meant right?", I asked River, who nodded,

"And..and that would...bring everything back?", Rory asked,

"A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history", she mused, nodding, "Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work", she added, fiddling with the controls,

"He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box", she told us.

I glanced at Amy, worriedly, who frowned,

"Why?", she mumbled,

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion", she replied, looking at us. I looked at her,

"He's gonna die, isn't he?", I said, and I was answered with a deafening silence. I sighed, "...right".

I leaned on the wall on the wall looking down until Taylor approached. I glanced up,

"He wants to talk to us", he told me.

I nodded and pushed myself off, following him

I looked at the Doctor,

"Ah, you two", the Doctor smiled,

"I'm so sorry Doctor, about the Dalek, I-",

"hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine",

"no you're not. Because now you're gonna die", I protested,

"For the universe, yeah I am", he smiled, "Listen you two. I'm worried...I think that when I go, you two might not talk at college. You won't even give each other a second chance",

"No...no, we were friends before you",

"Yeah, and the universe ties up loose ends. Between you, you could rewrite history just by talking. And that's exactly what you need to do",

"I don't understand",

"If you don't know each other, then you have to find a way of being together. Because it's the only way you two are sort your life out. Travelling with me meant you two found two people that changed your life and you have to find them", he told us sincerely,

"You're not making sense, Doctor", Taylor stated,

"Vikki. Taylor, remember that name because someday that name will mean everything", he said,

"Vikki...who is she?",

"Find out", he smiled, then looked at me, "And Meg...",

"It's Koschei, isn't it?", I asked, nodding,

"You remember, I thought you might, having that brilliant head of yours".

I laughed gently,

"Who is he?", I asked, then sighed as he gave me a look, "Yeah, find out, I know. It's just..I don't know, I feel like I've already found him", I frowned, then looked at the Doctor and sighed again,

"I don't want you to go", I mumbled, then kissed his cheek and watched as Taylor hugged him,

"Live well. And stick together", he said, smiling, "Stay out of trouble", he warned,

Taylor chuckled, "Will you?", he asked and then Doctor winked at us as we walked away.

I leaned back on the wall, watching as Amy said her goodbyes to her raggedyman. Taylor clasped his hand around mine and I looked up at him and squeezed back.

We had to stick together, no matter what.

* * *

"Sorry, excuse me", I mumbled, moving around a crowd of year 12s, I cleared my throat and saw Cat not far,

"Hey", she smiled,

"Hi..hey", I mumbled,

"How was everything?", she asked,

"Huh?",

"At Stonehenge, you said you went there in the weekend", she frowned,

"Oh yeah, it was cool", I nodded, then stopped walking and blinked,

"You ok?",

"My head...ow", I mumbled, "Doesn't matter, you've got Philosophy right?", I asked, "Let's go".

"So, Lauren went out with Taylor, last night", she smirked,

"Who?", I frowned,

"Taylor..Taylor Richmond. That guy she was crushing on, come on you haven't noticed him?", she stated,

"Yeah, no, course I have...umm, right Taylor", I nodded, smiling, "And..?",

"And...she said he was acting weird. He got...", she paused and looked at me, narrowing her eyes, "He got all funny when she mentioned you, actually. Just like you did now", she frowned.

My eyes widened, "Oh..umm",

"Did something happen between you two. Meg", she hissed,

"No, no way. I don't know why he did that, I've never spoken to him before in my life", I professed, "Promise"

"Alright, alright, I believe you, calm down", she smiled, "You sure you're ok?",

"Course", I mumbled, stopping outside my history class door,

"New teacher?", she mused, looking into the room, I smirked, gripping the door handle,

"Better be hot", I mumbled, pushing it down and entering the room. She smiled and walked off as I walked in.

Well...he was hot. That wasn't the important thing.

I stopped, staring as my mind flushed with so many different things...I gasped in shock,

"Sorry, hello", he said, smiling at me, "I'm Mr Corlow", he introduced.

I stared at him, never wavering in shock. He was in 30s.

"First name", I requested,

"What?",

"Your first name", I insisted a bit more angrily,

"Excuse me, don't take that ton-",

"Tell me your first name, now!", I growled, frustrated,

"Liam", he answered, "No, I can't believe you could be so-",

"I'm Megan, sir", I snapped, looking at him. He scoffed and then frowned, looking at me properly. And I saw the penny drop in his eyes,

"Jesus Christ", he breathed,

"You're damn right", I muttered,

"No, but how can yo-",

But I was already outside of the room, chasing down the only person in the entire college who would understand. I raced down to the Philosophy room Cat and Laurens class was in.

I burst through the room, staring around, scanning the class,

"Megan!", Miss Marcey exclaimed, shocked, "What's wrong?".

Liam arrived behind me, "Mr Corlow?", Mrs Marcey frowned,

"Miss Marcey..umm, sorry about Megan I'll just-",

"Taylor!", I exclaimed, locating him in the class,

"Huh?", he frowned,

"Umm..", I looked down.

How was I going to get him to remember?

"Vikki", I stated, staring at him.

He frowned, "What?", he mumbled, then abruptly stood up. By this point everyone in the room was looking on in interest, even the teachers,

"Taylor?", Miss frowned,

"Fucking hell", he breathed. Then we both got a text and simultaneously brought our phones out.

I looked at my phone:

**Downstairs. 1773, Boston Tea Party.**

**Coming?**

I stared at it for a moment,

"I don't know what's going on with you two, I know you're good kids so you better start explaining things now", Miss stated, pissed off.

I glanced at Taylor, who quirked his eyebrows, smirking.

I cleared my throat and ran out of the room, past Liam. Taylor stopped at the door and looked back,

"Umm...her cousins got a hernia", he stated, then nodded at them and left too.

"Hernia? Really?", I questioned, then looked at him and smiled, nudging him, "Missed you",

"Yeah, whatever", he scoffed.


	31. Sleeping With The Band

**Thanks Alissa, I'm so happy you're enjoying it. xx**

**And thanks as always my star, Serendipity989, Liam is a nice one, ain't he. Let's see what he ends up doing in this story, hmm.**

**Right a little snippet chapter, no real plot, just harmless happenings. I'm pondering over calling it a PWP (Plot, what plot?) chapter but I know that that's more commonly for sex so errr..maybe not.**

**By the way, this is an M rated story, for language but maybe...later on...for other...*wink* stuff. Anyway, moving away from that, here's Chapter...what's it now, 31? Wow, time flies. **

**Sleeping With The Band**

**_Favourite. Follow. Review. Abi xxx_**

* * *

_July 12th 2006 - 7:58 pm_

* * *

_"Are you ready yet?_", Cat demanded,

"Course I am", I replied, poking my head from underneath my table, I spoke into my phone, "Why wouldn't I be?",

_"Because you always seem to think it takes you five minutes to get ready",_ she remarked,

"No I don't...it takes 2", I smiled, tugging on my tights. I squealed and managed to topple over. I cleared my throat and sniffed, "Er...where are we meeting?"

_"Outside Vauxhall. 15 minutes_", she answered,

"Right, ok, just gonna brush my teeth", I said, "I'll see you then",

_"Be ready"_, she ordered

"I already am", I replied, then hung up.

I sighed and stood up, blowing out a breath, Jamie appeared on the doorway and frowned at me,

"You ready?",

"Yeah...just have to find a dress", I muttered, staring at my cupboard.

* * *

"Earth?".

"Yes",

"London?",

"Yes",

"Right time?",

"8:30, I promise I got it right this time", he assured me. I narrowed my eyes,

"Hmmm", I mumbled, poking my head out of the door, I looked around at the area and poked my head back in, "Ok", I stated, "I believe you",

"Right, so, you ready",

"For prom? I don't really care. It's going to be unbelievably boring",

"Cynical Meg? Weird",

"Yeah, I know, I'm just...hoping for trouble. Make it interesting", I shrugged, walking around the TARDIS.

I was wearing a Halter Neck jet black knee length dress, with boot heels and black stockings, just in case you were wondering.

"What are you gonna do, while the Ponds are back home", I asked.

He was staring intently at the screen, "Err...I'm picking up a disturbance not far from here, gonna check it out", he answered,

"Ok..well, I'll see you soon",

"Have fun", he smiled,

"Yeah, whatever", I muttered, leaving the TARDIS, shutting the doors and leaning on it. I blew out a breath and pushed myself off, walking away so it could dematerialize

I glanced back to the empty space and sighed, walking off,

"Hey!", Cat called, waving at me from afar, Lauren doing the same. I smiled uneasily and nodded, walking towards them.

* * *

I leaned on the drinks table, staring into space when Taylor got to my side, getting a drink,

"You like nice", he commented, I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, right, forgot you hate compliments",

"I don't hate them, I just don't know what to say", I shrugged,

"You say, 'Thank you, Taylor'", he told me,

"Thank you, Taylor", I mimicked, putting on a stupid voice,

"Well done", he praised, like I was a kid so I nudged him, rolling my eyes. I looked around,

"Bad night?", I asked,

"Why do you say that?",

"Because you're stuck here, talking to me", I answered, smiling at him,

"Aww, don't be like that, I love talking to you", he replied, smirking, then took my under his arms and rubbed my head, I squealed, "I love, love love talking to you".

I cackled away, jokingly trying to break free when someone cleared their throat. I paused and extracted myself from his arms, looking at Callum who was standing there frowning.

Callum was beautiful, sexy. And he jut saw Taylor gripping me in a headlock with me squealing like an uncontrollable kid.

I smiled, "Hi, Callum", I said, glancing at Taylor,

"Hey, Cal", Taylor nodded,

"Hey, you two", he smiled, "Can I..get a drink?", he asked. I nodded and moved out of the way,

"Right, yeah, sorry", I answered,

"Err..you look nice, Megan", he complimented, smiling at me,

"Oh...", I looked at Taylor uneasily and then back at him, "Thank you Callum", I stated, just like I did with Taylor except it sounded really forced and strained. Taylor put him hand over his eyes,

"You're...welcome", Callum replied, confused, "Do you want to dance?", he asked, my eyes widened,

"Yeah, she can't dance", Taylor answered, sighing,

"Yeah, no, he's right, I can't", I agreed, "So you'd look..really stupid, dancing with me", I told him,

"Come on, how can you not dance?", he chuckled,

"She'll show you", Taylor quipped,

"She will?", I frowned, then looked at Taylor,

"Yeah, go on, show him your dancing",

"Oh, I don't think he want-",

"No, I would like to see", he said, shrugging. I nodded slowly,

"Err..right, ok..umm", I mumbled, then cleared my throat and frowned. Then I don't know what I did for the next few seconds but it wasn't dancing and I'm pretty sure it wasn't human.

Taylor looked on, amused whilst Callum was really confused.

I grew to a natural stop and put out my hands in a showy way to show I was done.

"That's basically it", I stated, nodding,

"Right...umm", he mumbled, "Yeah, you can't dance", he agreed,

"I really can't, so...", I shrugged,

"Come on then", he smiled,

"What?",

"Let's dance", he said,

"But...I can't",

"I know, but it looked fun and I don't wanna look stupid dancing like alone", he shrugged, raising his eyebrows, "You know, if you want",

"Ok", I replied, then nodded at Taylor who winked at me as we walked off.

When we got to the center edge bit of the dance floor he looked at me,

"So how does this non-dancing stuff start", he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when I saw over his shoulder the adjacent corridor to the hall, a figure, too fast to decipher flew past the corridor and then minutes later two people raced after it, one of them the Doctor, the other was a tall...man, I think.

I looked back at Callum who was still awaiting my answer,

"Ermm...sorry", I stated, then raced off,

"Wha-hey!", he called after me.

* * *

I stopped at the end of a corridor and looked around when someone got to my side, it was Callum.

"Oh no, Callum, you have to back", I stated, worriedly,

"You just left, what are you doing?",

"Nothing, just go back, dance with some other girl", I told him,

"I wanna dance with you", he admitted, I cringed and looked down the corridor,

"Hey Meg!", Lauren called, Cat with her, "So this is where you snuck off too", she smiled, looking at Callum,

"Are we interrupting?", Cat asked,

"Yes, you are, so ummm can you-",

"Hey Cal", Lauren said, nodding at him,

"Alright", he said. I sighed and closed my eyes,

"Right, guys, I need to pee so umm",

"Toilets that way", Callum told me,

"I actually need to go too", Lauren stated,

"No..no, you can't go with me",

"Why..not?", Cat frowned,

"Because...I..need to do a massive shit...so it's...umm..probably gonna stink...badly", I answered, mortified that Callum was right next to me.

"Errrr...ok, I'll go later then", Lauren replied,

"Thanks", I mumbled, quietly. I nodded at the three and started retreating off, "I'll just go...then", I said, then paced down the corridor.

Once around the corner I sighed and leaned on the wall. Did that really just happen?

Anyway I heard a noise down the corridor and jolted, standing upright and looking down the corridor,

"You don't need to shit", Callum just popped up, staring me down. I squealed,

"Jesus, why would you do that?", I questioned, breathing harshly.

"What are you up to?", he demanded,

"Nothing", I answered, quickly, "I just...I need to",

"What are you doing?", he questioned, "Just tell me Meg, no trick, no lies...please", he asked, softly,

"I-".

A roar erupted from my side and I turned to look down the corridor, and at the end was this massive arse beast,

"What...the...fuck", Callum breathed, staring at the thing, "What is that? Fancy dress...a projection", he gasped, "What does it mean?".

I pulled him off but he wasn't budging,

"Run", I told him,

"Why?",

"Because that means run", I stated, pointing to the beast charging to us.

* * *

I skidded to a halt, sliding a little on the floor,

"Checking out a disturbance", I exclaimed, "I've been running for 10 minutes in my heels", I told the Doctor,

"I didn't know it was here, did I?", he retorted, "Sorry, grand Emperor", he apologized. The tall man from earlier bowed his head,

"We've got her now, she's safe", he stated, "Thank you Doctor",

"No problem", he smiled, "Callum", he frowned, "Callum", he snapped, "Stop staring".

Callum was currently gaping at the Grand Emperor, mouth open. I rolled my eyes and nudged him, snapping him out of it.

"You know what, I think me and Callum'll just go back to the prom", I stated, nodding at the Doctor. He smiled back and guided the Emperor to the TARDSI.

I sniffed and spun, walking off,

"Megan", he snapped, I glanced back and sighed,

"You want an explanation", I nodded,

"Yeah, that would be great",

"Well...I...", I begun, "You know when you look up at the sky on a clear night and all the stars are there. And they just seem so unbelievably impossible, and then you start thinking about what that star looks like up close. I mean, you know you're never going to find out",

"Imagine you did find out, imagine you found out what every star looks like, what every alien looks like, imagine you actually found out what it felt to have an alien sun blazing on you. That's what I do, how I live. I'm not just the person you see at school, there's another world outside those doors, another universe, and I've seen it",

"And it's beautiful", I stated, smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he admitted, I sighed and nodded,

"I travel with that man, he has a spaceship, basically and yeah, I travel in time and space. Everywhere",

"Is that right?", a gruff voice questioned from behind. I spun and widened my eyes,

"Liam", I frowned,

"It's Mr Corlow", he corrected,

"It's Liam", I shrugged,

"No-",

"I'm calling you Liam, I mean, it's weird to not",

"Weird?", he scoffed, "I'll tell you what's weird, I met you in my 20's when you were 17, I'm 31 now and you're still 17", he retorted,

"Fuck", Callum breathed,

"You know why", I replied, shrugging, "You understand, I know you do",

"Yeah, but I shouldn't. And I don't want to, this life you lead outside of school Megan. I don't want it anywhere near here. And that goes for Taylor too", he muttered, walking off.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Taylor?", Callum frowned, "What's he got to do with it?", he questioned.

I stared at my shoes and glanced up, smiling innocently.

* * *

"You sure?", I asked, the wind biting my cheeks. I sat, on a bench outside the party beside Callum. He was holding a Roku leaf. Basic memory wipe the Doctor said, the last 3 hours or so.

"Yep, I don't really wanna be involved with the life you lead, to be honest", he confessed,

"Fair enough", I mumbled, about to hand him the leaf,

"Wait", he said, "How long are you gonna do it?", he asked,

"Do what?",

"Lie, to your friends. How long do you think you can keep it up for before they find out?", he asked.

I looked down and shook my head, "I don't know",

"I think it's better you tell them than they find out", he told me, "You might just loose a friendship",

"But how?", I asked, "How do you tell someone something like this?".

"Open your heart. Tell them everything you feel about it, consequences be damned. Just take a deep breath and pour your heart out", he explained, "Then deal with the rest later".

I nodded, "Easier said that done",

"Everything always is", he shrugged.

I smiled and gave him the leaf to hold. He frowned and so I told him to squeeze it. In a few moments his head lolled to the side and then the other side. I took the leaf from his grasp and pocketed it, waiting for him to wake up.

I looked out, waiting a couple moments before he sniffed and opened his eyes. I smiled at him, "You alright?",

"What happened?", he mumbled,

"Had a bit too much to drink, drunk it really fast actually", I told him, "Your sister inside waiting for you, you should go", I said, smiling,

"Umm, alright", he nodded, getting off the bench and walking off. I leaned back and looked out to the view,

"Megan", Taylor called, "Where were you? You left with Callum for like 2 hours", he said, sitting beside me

"The..umm Grand Emperor of Kela lost his pet and the Doctor helped him find it", I informed him,

"Aww...I wanted to go to Kela", he whined,

"No I didn't go, I had to escort Callum back",

"Callum knows?"

"No, I wiped his memory", I assured him, then sighed and looked back out again,

"What's wrong?",

"Nothing..it's just...", I paused, assembling my thoughts, "I'm gonna tell them Taylor",

"Tell who?",

"Cat and Lauren", I answered, looking at him sincerely, "I can't keep lying to them. I'm gonna tell them what I really do".


	32. The Truth - Like A Box Of Chocolates

I crouched down, resting my weight on my right leg as I did up the laces on my left leg. After doing so I stood up straight, cleared my throat and walked into the cute cafe.

I walked in, looking around curiously and excitedly, everything seeming very...surreal. I got the front counter and leaned over, looking for a person.

"Ah, hello", a red-headed, pretty, 20 something woman said, walking in from a side cupboard, "What would you like?", she asked, nicely, I smiled,

"Err..a chocolate muffin and a job if you're giving them away", I answered,

"A job-oh! You're...Megan, right?", she questioned,

"Yep", I said,

"Oh, great, ok, you can come round then", she invited, moving so I could go round the till, "You can get started straight away, just let me teach you basics of the coffee maker and then you're good to go", she explained, leading me to the kitchen,

"Oh, and I'm Casey", she introduced,

"Nice to meet you", I beamed, shaking her hand.

* * *

I wiped down the surface of the table after a little kid spilled his juice on it. I noticed a figure approaching the counter and glanced up, I stopped, staring,

"Doctor", I exclaimed, "What've you done?",

"Done? I haven't done anything", he grumbled, "I have just been talking to Taylor", he stated,

"Oh",

"Yeah, what are you thinking, telling your friends, do you know what that would do?", he questioned,

"Er..yeah, you actually have to buy something before we talk",

"Wha-seriously?", he scoffed,

"Cafe rules", I shrugged,

"Right, fine, a coffee", he said,

"No, you're excitable enough, how about a nice calming tea?", I suggested,

"I don't want a tea", he frowned, "Coffee, please",

"Ok, tea coming up",

"No,a coff- Meg, coffee", he requested, I smiled as I put the tea bag in his cup,

"Tea bags in, no going back now", I stated,

"Oh, Jesus fine. It's not important", he sighed, "How are you expecting them to react?", he asked,

"I'm not expecting them to react in anyway, I just want to stop lying to them", I told him, "I have to do this", I mumbled, putting his tea on the table,

"Alright, alright, on your own head", he conceeded, "Anyway, when does your shift end?"

* * *

I ran up the steps of the TARDIS, following the Doctor up, "Right", he exclaimed, "Anywhere in time and space, go", he ordered,

"Err..Taylor's bedroom?", I suggested,

"He's sick", he told me,

"Oh, then...nightclub in the 34th century",

"Try again",

"My birth",

"Nope",

"Urgh...I don't know", I sighed, then I got a light bulb moment, "Oh, but we were studying about the Great Fire", I suggested,

"1666, London", he muttered, typing up the date on the scanned, "Anything reason why?"

"Well, it's just, the address of the bakers house never actually existed", I told him, looking at the scanny tracker screen, "I mean it's worth the look right?",

"It's very worth the look", he agreed, nodding, "Come on then, I think we need a couple hot cross buns, don't you?", he winked. I chuckled and nodded, holding on to the railings.

* * *

I stepped out of the TARDIS, stumbling a bit, in the way of a carriage,

"Excuse me!", a man called.

I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face, "That's disgusting", I breathed,

"Aww...17th century was never one for hygiene, never mind", he quipped, moving off,

"Never mind!", I exclaimed, walking after him, "Do you have nostrils?", I questioned, outraged,

"Many", he replied, clapping his hands together and moving around, "So where do we start?", he asked, looking at me. I frowned,

"You're asking me?", I scoffed,

"You were studying it", he shrugged. I nodded,

"Right well, the bakery was apparently off London Bridge", I stated, "Start there?",

"Seems so, come on. If I remember London Bridge is..", he licked his finger and stuck it up, moving around, "That way", he announced, walking off.

"Hey, wait up", I called, "I-",

My phone pinged and I frowned, reaching into my pocket, the Doctor gripped my arms, giving me a stern look,

"In 1666, in the middle of London. A phone?", he pointed out, I cringed,

"That would be bad, wouldn't it?", I remarked, "Alright I'll-",

Ping.

I sighed and looked around, noticing an alleyway. I indicated to it, to the Doctor and jogged into cover, he sighed and followed.

"This is dangerous", he muttered, "I mean dangerous", as I brought out my phone to check.

**Where are you?**

It was from Lauren. I cringed, checking my phone time. The time was always automatically set to the time the message came from. Apparently it was 8:04 where Lauren was.

Uhhh...I would be on my way to college.

**At the station. **I replied, seconds later so did she.

**I'm at the station, can't see you.**

I blew out a breath, **I meant I just past the station on the bus.**

**Oh, damn. I'll see you at college then.**

**See you.**

I looked up at the Doctor, who raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Finished?".

"This lying is getting out of hand", I sighed, leaving the alley, "Come on then, London Bridge", I called back to him, smiling a little.

* * *

"What's this guys name?", the Doctor asked,

"Ooh, thought you were the expert", I teased, "Thomas Farryner, his bakery's on Pudding Lane",

"Supposedly",

"Yeah, it's just, how. I mean, how could the world be fooled into believing it started in bakery?",

"How do you know it never existed?", he questioned. I nodded and fished out some papers I had brought,

"Got some sources from the library and a couple from the TARDIS, you really need to donate some of your stuff to the National Museums, it would help..a lot", I told him,

"I like keeping souvenirs", he grumbled, I rolled my eyes,

"Anyway, look, says here, fire started in a bakery owned by Thomas Farryner on Pudding Lane adjacent to Eastcheap", I told him

"Right", he nodded,

"Got this from the TARDIS", I mumbled, showing him a different paper,

"Pudding Lane was named after Rodrick Pudding, in 1678. There was no Pudding Lane according to history, just Eastcheap and London Bridge", I explained,

"Could it have been named after?", he asked, I shook my head and gave him a to date map,

"No street, no..no space for a bakery, the street didn't exist because it wasn't made. Just a...like..a motorway, a historic motorway. Pudding was made and named in 1678, after the fire", I stated

"So how did he end up burning down a bakery in a street that wasn't supposed to be around", the Doctor mused,

"And why?", I added,

"Very intriguing, Watson", he quipped,

"Why am I Watson?", I questioned,

"Well, you wouldn't be Sherlock, would you?",

"I resent that", I exclaimed, "I could be a Sherlock, I could be a great Sherlock",

"You'd be better than the actual one, he was annoying", he replied, rolling his eyes,

"I can imagine you and Sherlock wouldn't get on, wait-", I stopped, "Sherlock isn't real, is he?",

"Yeah course he is, I'll take you to him one day..actually no I won't, I hate him", he muttered, I sighed,

"As you do anyone who challenges your intelligence", I retorted, walking off, he gasped and followed on, already beginning his argument.

* * *

We stepped at the junction of Eastcheap and the little motorway. Behind us the town of Eastcheap buzzing with 17th century life, ahead of us, rocky ground, a faint road and no other signs of human life.

"So as far as the eye can see, that's future Pudding", the Doctor stater,

"Uh huh", I nodded, looking down the street. He sniffed and looked around,

"Smells weird, like-",

"Excuse me!", someone cried from behind.

I turned and gasped, jumping away from the on coming carriage, I flew past, and when the back came into view I realised it was...it was a carriage full of bodies.

Dead..rotting...blood soaked bodies. I gasped even more, staring at the people, their lifeless eyes boring into mine,

"Plague", the Doctor stated, grimy,

"Oh", I breathed, "Oh God", then moved away from the sight retching and gagging.

"Megan, have you had a flu vaccination?", the Doctor demanded,

"What?", I mumbled softly, a little dazed,

"Flu vaccination, have you had it?", he questioned,

"Oh, yeah, had it a couple weeks ago", I answered,

"Are you sure?", he insisted,

"Yes, look", I said, showing him my arm, with a circular plaster over it, he ripped it off making me jolt and inspected my injection,

"Ok...you're safe", he nodded,

"What about you?", I asked,

"I'm always safe", he assured, "Now why were they carting off dead bodies, where are they going?", the Doctor asked,

"Not dead", a man looking at us from the side said, walking up to us, I frowned at him,

"What?",

"Not dead, love", he repeated, "Nah, they're..you know, non-conscious or summat", he explained,

"Unconscious", I corrected, he chuckled, showing black teeth,

"You been to school or summat", he teased,

"They're not dead, why?", the Doctor asked,

"They've gone for healing, everyone what have the plague or might do go for healing", he explained,

"Where?", I demanded,

"Church, couple miles down", he answered, nodding down the empty street. "They take the people, in the cart, drive them to the church, and bring them back, one by one, soon as they get healed",

"Healed, from the Plague?", the Doctor questioned, "They're no cure for the Plague, at least not now", he stated,

"Yes, there is, course there is. Tom don't want us telling the outside world though, just the people of Eastcheap",

"Sorry, you said...non...conscious", I began,

"Yeah?",

"How..do you know that word?",

"Tom", he shrugged.

I glanced at the Doctor, "Thomas Farryner?", I asked,

"Yeah, him",

"Well, where is he, we need to talk", the Doctor asked,

"In the church, you dolts", the man chuckled, "He's the one doing the healing", he exclaimed, shaking his head,

"Dunno about you but Thomas Farryner doesn't seem to be some baker", the Doctor muttered to me,

"Exactly what I was thinking", I nodded, "Right, we need to see Farryner", I told the guy,

"No can do love, anyone who goes into the church has to be sick", he stated, "Tom's strict on that, not even the driver of the carriage gets in",

"Lemme get this straight, everyone who's ever been in the Church has had the Black Plague",

"Correct",

"Have you actually seen this guy?", I questioned,

"Course I have", he chuckled, "Everyone has, everyone must have", he scoffed, then frowned, like he was reconsidering. He shook his head and called his friend, walking past us,

"Here, Mandy", he said, she looked up and smirked at him,

"What do you want, you old dog?", she asked,

"You've seen Farryner, ain't ya?", he asked, she frowned, just like he did then did that laugh, same as his,

"Course I must've, you being silly?", she chuckled,

"You love it, miss", he teased, then looked back at us, "See, we all must have seen 'im", he answered,

"Funny, you use 'must have' a lot", I pointed out,

"Listen, we're gonna pay this Farryner a visit", the Doctor said, "And we need transport",

"Listen, fella, can't let you in, he's very strict with this kind of stuff", he explained. Me and the Doctor sighed, looking at each then I looked back at the man, smiling,

"Ok...",

"Ryan", he said,

"Ok, Ryan, we're not you average, city folk educated people, alright, we're different, we're...worriers",

"Warriors?", he frowned,

"No..no, _worriers_, as in we worry a lot and right now we're worrying about the good people of Eastcheap, I'm pretty sure they're in a lot of danger. And we just wanna help, it's what we do, help", I shrugged, smiling, "So if there is any-",

"Ya!", the Doctor exclaimed, trotting to us on a massive horse, he grinned as he got to our side, "Saw it on the log, stole it", he told me smugly,

"Oi, that is a criminal offence", the man stated, "And what's more that..that..that's my horse you blaggard!", he exclaimed, I looked back at him and smiled before taking a running jump to the Doctor and he hauled me on behind him,

"Get off her, you cretins", he growled at us.

The Doctor gave him a cheeky salute and hit the horse, we zoomed off, racing to the Church.

* * *

I gasped as I jumped off the horse, stumbling off a bit. I looked back to see the Doctor gracefully sliding off and giving me a look,

"You sure we should have stolen the horse, I could have talked him round", I told him, petting the horse, he scoffed,

"Last week you stole the Maroon King's Earth hamster", he accused,

"I returned it",

"Yeah, after he got the entire planet to hunt us down", he stated,

"He was over-reacting", I replied, walking up to the Church.

I frowned at it uneasily, it was a great big Cathedral, it had no greenery outside and all the windows were boarded up,

"Looks like Alcatraz", I remarked,

"No how is the Mr Farryner curing all these people", the Doctor mused, already walking off,

"Do you think he's human?", I asked, following him,

"I think he's way too intelligent for this time",

"But he's helping, yeah", I retorted, "I mean, he's curing people, that's..that's good",

"Yeah, course, but he's changing history, and that's bad",

"But lives are being saved", I insisted, looking at him,

"At what cost", he said, stopping by the door, "He could be curing them by studying cure in the 21st century. That's a massive paradox and the lives he's saving now aren't nearly as much as the lives he will put at risk. Death is part of history, Meg, we can't change that", he told me, opening the door,

"As much as we might want to", he muttered, walking in.

I sighed, looking down and was about to go in, when I heard a scuttling behind me, I spun and frowned at the silence. I looked around and tensed up, walking into the church.

* * *

I strolled in, looking around. It was horrific. People were moping around, coughing and laying, hunched up, their skin blotched and scarred, I stared around, moving and dodging as people dragged their bodies around.

"I've been here year, my good fellow", I heard an old man say, I turned to see the Doctor in deep conversation. I smiled and walked over when I was stopped by an arm gripping me, I gasped and yanked it off me, turning around to see a young girl, a bit older than me, smiling,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", she said. I noticed her scars on her arms and face, then looked back at the Doctor who hadn't noticed me,

"Err..no, I'm just a bit jumpy", I replied, shaking my head, "Megan",

"Lily",

"Right", I nodded

"It's just, well, I was talking to my mum and we saw you and...you and your friend, you don't look like you've got anything", she said, frowning, I raised my eyebrows and nodded,

"Umm..we're doctors. I have a cross on my chest, I'll be fine", I told her, "And my friend is carrying a poppy bag so he's safe", I answered her, remembering all the historical books I read at college about supposed 'cures',

"Pray, are you here to help", she chuckled, "Because we don't need it, my love, we have Tom",

"Yeah, heard about him, can I ask, what are his...methods of curing", I questioned,

"You'd have to find a way of asking him, we don't know", she told me, "We just come here, spend a couple of weeks doing our own thing and then we go home, all fine",

"Just like that?",

"Just like that", she nodded,

"Aren't you worried. He's just there doing something to you and you don't know what?",

"Well, I think it's the church, I think that the Lord must've come here and done something holy", she told me,

"Where is he?", I asked,

"Where's who?",

"Farryner", I stated,

"What?", she frowned, really confused,

"Where is Farryner? I need to talk to him",

She shook her head, "Well, like I said, you'd have to find a way of asking him, God bless you. Don't know how you're gonna do it, beli-",

"Why? Why would it be hard?".

She chuckled, shaking her head again, "Well, because he's not one person", she stated, I frowned,

"Sorry what?", I asked quietly,

"He's in all of us, he's in the air, all around us", she explained, pointing around, "Sometimes you can here him ruffling around in the air, ten you look and there's nothin' there, that's him".

I stared at her, then looked around at all of them,

"Minute you walk in, he's in you, minute you leave, he's still there, like a blanket in a storm", she said, smiling,

"How do you know, how do any of you know who he is and what he's doing?",

"Well, he talks to us, don't he", she stated, nudging me, "He's in our little noggins", she pointed to our heads, "One day right, this track just pops up, that mile a dozen road out there, just out of the village. Sent a couple of us to check it out, and we see this church, standing there",

"Biggins thought it was a sign, like Judgement day but when we came in, we felt Farryners presence, and we knew what the church was for", she told me.

I looked down and turned to see the Doctor, who was frowning at the man he was talking to, eyes confused and scared.

I swallowed a lump and looked back at the girl, "17th century Church, right?",

"What?",

"So you would have rudimentary ventilation", I stated, looking up, "Big old cathedral must have air ways, passages, something like...that!", I exclaimed, pointing to the ceiling as a narrow pipe,

"That's just the sewage pipes", she stated, as I ran to the walls, "What you talking about?", she questioned, I got to the wall and touched the piping, "Don't you damage this church, Tom put a lot of effort building it for us",

"But did he build it?", I asked, fiddling with the pipe

"Huh?",

"Think, did he build the church?", I pressed,

"Well it didn't come up from nowhere", she scoffed, placing her hands on her hips,

"No, it didn't", I agreed, coming to her side, I made her face everyone else in the big building who were doing their own thing, "It didn't come from nowhere, so look", I said,

"At what?", she frowned,

"At everything".

She rolled her eyes, then paused, frowning as she looked at everyone in the building. She actually noticed what I'd noticed soon as I came in. She looked at a group of butch men, one who had a mandatory cast over his right leg, one with a sling around his arm. One with an eye patch.

As she looked around, she saw many with bruises, broken bones and the like, injuries that usually came from unsafe construction. Injuries that came from building.

She took in a breath and looked at me,

"I don't understand", she stated,

"It's annoying, isn't it?", I replied, bending down beside the pipes,

"Why do they have those casts?", she questioned,

"Thought you figured it out", I retorted,

"But the church was there before we arrived", she said,

"You said a couple went to check out the church at first",

"Yeah",

"How much is a couple?", I asked,

"I dunno, about a dozen",

"How long were they inspecting this church for?", I asked,

"Not long, 3 days", she shrugged, I took a stick from the floor and rested it on my shoulder, I gave her a look,

"You sure?", I questioned,

"Well it must have been", she scoffed,

"No...it should have been, it really should have been 3 days, but it wasn't was it?", I asked, "It didn't take 3 days. Think about it, they would have sent some strapping young men to check it out",

"Course they would",

"Lily...nearly everyone with injuries is 60+ years old", I told her, making her look back around and frown, "I don't think they came back in 3 days, more like...30 years", I stated, then looked down at the pipe and sighed,

"And that deserves a reasons", I added, then battered the pipe with the stick I had, bashing it harshly. The Doctor rushed up to my side and smiled,

"Funny, was about to do the same thing", the Doctor smirked just as the pipe split. Everyone in the room cried out in pain and hunched over. I turned and stared at them, frowning.

"What's wrong with them?", I asked,

"Farryners in every single one of them and he's not happy", the Doctor stated. We turned back in time to the this blue energy wisping out of the pipe and floating around,

"I demand to know origin of your species", the Doctor said, firmly, the energy just floated around, "State your name and intent", he ordered,

"Not listening", I told him,

"Was worried about that", he replied,

"Not happy with us", I continued,

"Almost definitely", he nodded,

"Run?", I said, making him smirk and take my head,

"Thought you'd never ask", he remarked, then dragged me out as the energy zoomed after us, banging on walls and making everyone scream and run like headless chickens.

The church erupted in cries as we tried maneuvering our way out of the main hall. I gasped as a bolt of fire almost hit us. We ran into a cupboard room and closed the door, the Doctor brought the sonic out but cursed,

"Wood", he hissed, putting it out,

"You have to sort that out", I panted,

"Later", he muttered, leaning back,

"I don't get, so this entity wants to protect these people and it's there firing bolt of fire at us in a packed room", I mumbled. The Doctor looked up at me and frowned, widening his eyes, "What?",

Before he could speak a bolt of fire was shot at the door making me jolt and gasp, the Doctor opened the door and put his hands out,

"I know, I know, I know, I know", he stated, making the entity stop, "I know what you are, I know what you're doing",

"You do?", I frowned,

"And I know why",

"Speak", the entity stated in a low hum,

"You know history, yes?", the Doctor questioned,

"I know upcoming events", it stated,

"You know about the fire", I asked,

"Yes", it answered,

"And all you want to do, is protect as many as you can", the Doctor nodded, "You can't",

"I don't get it", I said to him,

"You said it yourself, Meg, "Why would he shot fire and endanger the people he's protecting?", he mused, I frowned,

"Because...", I frowned, then raised my eyebrows, "Because he's not endangering them",

"Exactly", he nodded, I looked at the entity,

"You were curing the Plague, were you? You were preparing them for the fire, a little bit of you is in each of them out there, fire proofing them",

"I have saved the entire village", it announced, "I can save London",

"You can't", the Doctor stated, "Don't you see, you're part of events now, you can't meddle with history if you're part of it",

"London needs to be protected",

"In one day?", I replied, "The fire is due to start tonight, around here, imaginary Pudding street, adjacent to Eastcheap", I mumbled, "So how is it going to start?", I frowned, looking at the Doctor who had a stone cold face.

"Oh", he mumbled,

"Oh, oh what?",

"It's us, we start the fire", he told me,

"How?",

"Me", the entity said, I looked it at, "Isn't that right, Time Lord, I self destruct, erupting this Church and Eastcheap into flames", it said,

"I'm sorry",

"London will be in danger, people with burn",

"It is the way it has to be", the Doctor stated,

"Then I must", the entity said,

"Why are you doing this?", I asked, "Why are you protecting London, what for?", I questioned,

"It's a Sehe", the Doctor told me, "That's what it is, Sehe's land on a planet and names it their birth planet. They're purpose in life is to protect to life forms indigenous to the planet in anyway possible. It's just how they are", he explained, shrugging,

"And now you're going to die",

"Knowing that I have helped in some way, I am old now, I must", it told me,

"I'm sorry", I told it, as the Doctor took my hand leading me away,

"Tell them, tell the people you have influence over how the great fire of London started", the Doctor told him,

"And how did it start, Doctor?",

"That's up to you, Thomas Farryner", he stated, then nodded and lead me out.

* * *

I sat on the wall beside the TARDIS as the Doctor said bye to the old man he was talking to,

"I'll never understand you, Megan", Lily said, walking up to me,

"You don't have to", I smiled, "I don't myself sometimes",

"I don't doubt that", she chuckled, "But you said that Farryner had a great influence of us, through our minds", she said,

"Yeah",

"Take care you don't reach that stage with yours", she said, nodding to the Doctor,

"What do you mean?",

"He is an old man at heart, isn't he? A man with a darkness", she told me, "Keep the light you have in you shining" she said, then smiled. I frowned and jumped off the wall, looking at the TARDIS,

"Goodbye Lily", I said, then headed for the TARDIS, giving the Doctor a glance.

* * *

I looked around, watching a bus pass me before crossing the road unsafely. I took in a shaky breath, still not used to the massive time jump. Like 2 minuted ago I was in 1666, now I'm in 2006. 400 years...bloody hell.

I walked into college, slinging my bag on my shoulder as I walked past an ICT room where I saw Lauren and Cat staring at a computer screen, I smiled and walked in,

"Hey", I beamed at them,

"There you are, thought you were already in college, you came before me", Lauren frowned,

"I went to Tesco's", I answered, smiling, then...my smile faded. Another lie. I sighed and looked down, sitting beside them,

"Listen guys-",

My phone pinged and I rolled my eyes, glancing to see it was from the Doctor, it could wait. I put it on the table and looked at them again,

"Who's that?", Cat asked,

"Just a friend", I shrugged,

"Is that hay in your hair?", Lauren frowned, taking out a strand from my hair and staring at it, I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat,

"Maybe", I answered, "Look, I have to-",

"Megan",

"ahh, what?", I groaned then turned to see it was Liam that called me, I widened my eyes,

"Can I see you outside?", he asked. I sighed and nodded at Cat and Lauren who smiled and looked back at the computer.

I followed him outside and faced him unimpressed,

"Listen, I know you don't really like the idea of what I do, but you know what-",

"That's not really how you should address teachers is it?", he questioned, I sighed,

"Guess not", I mumbled, he smiled,

"Look, I'm sorry about my behaviour before, I was rude. I had to get my head around it, and then the wife scolds me about-",

"You're married?", I asked,

"Yep, names Amy, actually", he told me. I laughed gently,

"Amy", I repeated, then nodded, "I know that you're a teacher and I will call you sir in public but to me you will always be Liam, because who you were when I first met you",

"I'll accept that", he agreed then smiled, "You keep doing what you're doing, Megan, you're a good person",

"Thank you..sir", I replied, then went back into the room.

"Was that about before, when you and Taylor just left the classrooms?", Cat asked,

"Umm..yeah, it's all fine now",

"What's a TARDIS?", Lauren asked. I stared at her,

"What?", I breathed quietly,

"From Doctor, _left your phone case on the TARDIS, keeping it by the way. And Farryner sent me a message on the physic, said that he hoped everything worked out_", she read out, from my phone. I took it from her quickly making her frown,

"That doesn't matter", I stated, wide-eyed,

"Ermm..ok, why are you being weird?", she asked,

"I'm not",

"Who's Farryner, who's Doctor?", Cat questioned. I shook my head slowly,

"You've been keeping so many secrets Meg", Lauren accused, I looked down,

"Look, it doesn't matter, can we just do what we're supposed to be doing", I snapped, pointing to the computer screen. They rolled their eyes and turned to the screen,

"Fine, we're looking up on the Great Fire of London, 1666", Lauren told me, a bit stiffly. The tension was horrible.

"Right", I sighed, not really looking,

"Sir gave us a letter from a citizen of the town Eastcheap, who described the follow up to the event, some pub landlord", Cat mumbled,

"Alright, it says..._"They came that very same day, betwix morning and noon_", he's talking about strange visitors", Lauren read out,

_"'They came asking about the Plague victims, asking about Farryner_...Farryner?", she frowned, "That's the man from your text", she said, looking at me,

"Look", Cat said, "_They didn't listen to me, riding into Pudding Lane, I still think of them now, those strange strangers, Mr Doctor and Miss Megan Keegan_", she finished.

I stared at the screen for a short while after they had stopped,

"What the hell?", Lauren scoffed, a bit weirded out, "That...oh, that's really creepy", she mumbled, then looked at me. I blinked at her for a second, then raised my eyebrows, a bit panicked,

"Why..are you doing that", Cat questioned, "Do you know why your name is in there?", she stated a bit more firmly.

I leaned away from them, taking a couple steps back,

"Megan, stop..stop joking around", Lauren snapped, I shook my head, slowly,

"My names in there..because...I was, I was there", I stated, staring at them,

"What?", Lauren scoffed,

"I was there", I repeated, "With that man, he was talking about me, Miss Megan Keegan, me", I explained,

"But that was...400 years ago", Cat argued, "You...you can't have been there 400 years ago", she insisted,

"But I was", I replied, "I really was",

"I don't understand..", Lauren stated, "Are you human", she questioned,

"Yes, I'm human", I answered, "I'm...I travel, in time and in space",

"This is ridiculous", Cat shook her head,

"Yes it's ridiculous, it's insane, it's stupid, it's still true, though", I exclaimed, then sighed and sat down with them, "I have a friend..he's called the Doctor, he isn't human", I explained,

"But-",

"Please, just listen..just listen and then you can say what you need to", I interrupted, "My friend, the Doctor, he's an alien and he has a spaceship. It's called the TARDIS and it travels in time and space",

"I go with him, places, the past the future, other planets other galaxies. And I was there, 2nd of September 1666, investigating the Great Fire and everything", I nodded to the computer screen,

"This is what I do, you know, my life outside college, my life outside home", I shrugged, "Everything, so yeah, now you know"

* * *

"It's just a box", Lauren scoffed, looking at the TARDIS, I looked at her,

"I said it would, but you have to walk in", I stated, she and Cat headed up, but I stopped them, "Before you do, it's...different", I said,

"Different how?",

"Bigger",

"Bigger?", Cat repeated,

"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside and it can mess up your head a bit", I explained, "So I'm telling you now, you don't have to see it",

"We know", Cat shrugged, raising her eyebrows, I sighed,

"Alright, on your own head", I conceeded, leading the way in.


	33. What's To Come

**...hey guys, errr..so, how's life?**

**So yeah, it's been a while, right? I am so so sorry, you know what, no amount of sorry's is ever gonna be enough. What can I say? I got lazy and selfish and...*sigh*, I'm sorry.**

**I'll start updating again, 1st of August Invisible Fires starts up again. That's the summer so I'll have time. But in the meantime, here's a series trailer of everything to come. **

**Favorite. Follo-**

**Oh, before I go, I seem to be seeing this everywhere: Disclaimer - Doctor Who belongs to the BBC or I don't own any of these character, etc...**

**I assumed you lot knew that already but hey, Disclaimer: Doctor who isn't mine people!**

**Anyway, Favorite. Follow. Review. Abi xx**

* * *

_"You're not gonna like this bit",_

_"Like what?"_

* * *

_"It was never gonna be a simple life, Megan",_

_"You don't think I knew that?",_

* * *

_"Koschei...Doctor, who the hell is that?",_

_"You'll find out"._

* * *

_"Run!"_

_"Let's go, let's go"._

* * *

_"Captain John Hart"_

_"Oh, you're not serious"._

* * *

_"Who are you?",_

_"Sorry, ummm, hello...I'm Megan. Keegan. Megan Keegan",_

_"I'm the Doctor",_

_"Yeah, I know"._

* * *

_"Hooly shit!"._

* * *

_"Doesn't this annoy you, having to watch him...flirt?"_

_"He is my Master", _

_"He doesn't have to be"._

_..._

_"He has killed half of this planet. He will kill the rest soon, he has no respect for humanity, let alone women. And...he's a Time Lord"._

* * *

_"Who are you then?"_

_"Victoria",_

_"Victoria?"_

_..._

_"Taylor, it's her",_

_"I don't want her anywhere near me"_

* * *

_"It's not fair!"_

_..._

_"What happened at Andro?",_

_..._

_"My mum",_

_..._

_"EXTERMINATE"_

_"We can't fight them"_

_"She could be anywhere, she's gonna get herself killed",_

* * *

_"What are they?",_

_"Vashta Nerada",_

_..._

_"Shit! Go, go"_

* * *

_"Doctor!"_

* * *

_"Taylor!"_

_"Megan!"_

* * *

_"...I think your time is up, don't you?"_


	34. Bring Down The Eiffel Tower

**Guess who's back!**

**So as promised here is the revamped Invisible Fires, restarted series and hopefully a consistent one. Please don't hate me too much and just to soothe your troubles...(drum role please), I know many are frustrated that the Megan-Master relationship is too distant in the future so I shall put up a little snippet from one of their scenes next week, probably on Monday.**

**Anyway, just to reind you of where we're at, Megan has just revealed to her friends that she travels in time and now they want to see the TARDIS. That can't go wrong, right?**

**Meanwhile Taylor and Megan are still dwelling on the mysterious people the Doctor said they are yet to meet, Victoria for Taylor and Koschei for Megan. **

**Who the hell are they and why are they so frigging important?! **

**Right, Review, Favourite, Follow...and enjoy :). Abi xx**

* * *

I walked ahead of them and turned to face them, presenting the TARDIS hesitantly.

"How..", Lauren breathed,

"Oh you were serious, Oh shit, you were for real", Cat mumbled, panickingly, "I was hoping you were mad or something but it's real", she admitted, I raised my eyebrows at the word, 'mad'.

"Shit", Lauren stated, then ran out of the box, I knew she was circulated the box, checking. She ran back in a few seconds later and stared out me,

"This box is bigger on the inside", she told me. I nodded,

"I noticed", I replied.

"Ah hole in one!", the Doctor exclaimed, from the top of the stairs, walking down. Cat and Lauren jolted and looked up at the Doctor, "Megan didn't say that first time on, neither did Taylor", he told them,

"Taylor?", Cat frowned, "Our Taylor?",

"Taylor does this too?", Lauren questioned,

"Ermm..", I mumbled, "Yeah, a bit, he does a bit"

"Wow", Lauren stated, "So you...two travel around with him", she questioned, walking up to me,

"In time, you said...what does that mean?", Cat asked,

"Past, future on any planet", the Doctor answered, fiddling with the console, I looked back at him,

"Don't you take us anywhere, alright", I told him, "Stay here",

"No", Lauren countered, making me look back at the her, "No, I want..I want to see", she said,

"See?",

"I want to travel, have like a trip, see what it's like", she shrugged,

"Seriously?", Cat said to her,

"Yeah, come on, the past, the future, don't you want a go", she said, making Cat sigh and look at me and the Doctor, who'd got to my side,

"Ok, ok", Cat nodded, "Can we have a go?", she asked,

"Depends", the Doctor answered, then looked at me, I bit my lip and then nodded,

"Where'd you wanna go?",

"Anywhere", Lauren shrugged, "The past", she added,

"Anywhere specific?", the Doctor inquired, fiddling with the console,

"No, just the past", Cat said, making him chuckle,

"Alright, you might wanna hold on then", he advised, setting the wheels in motion.

"Why-woah!".

* * *

I stepped out of the TARDIS and frowned around. It was a town, an old town, with a fresh scent of..something I couldn't place.

"Watch out!", someone called, I jumped back, squealing as a man on a sled thing sped past me. I gasped and looked around,

"Damn", I mumbled, looking back to see Cat and Lauren hesitantly stepping out and looking around in astonishment. I smiled,

"Told you", I shrugged, "Time machine",

"Oh...shit", Cat breathed, "Shit, shit, shit", she half-chuckled, then looked at me, "Where are we?",

"Earth", the Doctor stated, poking his head and looking around. Then smiled and jumped out, "France, about..oooh, 1888",

"How'd you know that?", Lauren questioned,

"Just do, now...1888, 1888", he muttered, then looked at me, "Meg?",

"Don't look at me, I don't know", I shrugged, "Maybe it's just an ordinary day", I suggested,

"Hmm", he mumbled, obviously not convinced, "Come on", he quipped walking off,

"Wha-Hang on", Cat exclaimed, frowned, she looked back at the TARDIS and then around, "How is this 1888? It..it can't be, we were in 2006 and then, what, we just walk into your box, move around a bit and come out in 1888, it's doesn't, it _can't _make sense", she panicked, wide-eyed.

I glanced at the Doctor and then back at my friends, "Ummm..sometimes, there are little things in life that will never make sense", I told them, then frowned, "I am sorry that I never told you about my life. And you don't have to understand it, you don't have to do anything. We can walk out of here right now, all you have to do is accept that this is who I am", I explained,

"You don't have to be here, not if you can't handle it, not if you don't want to", I assured them. They looked at each other and then frowned when we heard a blood-curdling scream and I snapped my head to the right and frowned, looking at the Doctor.

He glanced back at us and then sprinted off,

"Shit", I hissed then chased after him, hearing Cat and Lauren call after us.

I chased down the Doctor but after a while I realised that I'd lost him. I sighed and stopped running, looking around. I saw in a distance a crowd congregate and ran to them, slowing down as I got to them. After weaving myself around people I found myself staring at a body.

"Oh my God", I breathed.

All around me people were wailing and talking and screaming,

"It's another one, again, another worker. I tell you, something is going on",

"Oh Lord Almighty", someone wailed.

The Doctor pushed past the crowds also, and saw the dead man. He glanced at me and then bent down beside him, checking his pulse and looking for bruises,

"God's sake man", someone exclaimed, "It wasn't illness that killed him, it was that", the person who exclaimed pointed behind him. I looked over the Doctors shoulder and gasped, slowly walked past him,

"Oh...", I mumbled.

Because in front of me, was a almost completed, giant pointed down, reaching out to the sky, past the clouds. It really was magnificent.

"France..we're in France", I said, looking at the Doctor,

"But what do you mean, what's the tower got to do with anything", the Doctor asked the man,

"All of them are dying, the workers up there, all of them, even him. That tower is cursed", the man told us, firmly. I frowned as people pushed past us, trying to remove the body from the street.

I glanced up at the Doctor, frowning, "Meg and Lauren will be back at the TARDIS", I told him,

"Hmm, yeah, you go to them", he said,

"And where are you going?", I questioned.

He pulled out a diamond from his pocket, it almost blinded me it was so bright, "What the...",

"Found this in that poor sod's pocket", he told me,

"So?",

"So, what's a 19th century worker doing with an alien diamond. And look", he pulled out the psychic and showed me, it was spattered in writings, all over each other. I had to peer closer to be able to read it,

"Too long, I've been here", I said confused, then looked at other markings on the paper, "The cold is horrific, when will it end. Death may be simpler. Help me. Help me. Help me", I stated, frowning,

"It's coming from the tower", he told me, "I think they've got something up there, inside",

"A living thing?",

"Yes", he told me,

"But why did that guy die, why are they all dying?",

"Couldn't work out the cause of death", he shrugged, then turned to the tower, "You lot built that in two years, always thought that was odd", he mumbled, then gave me a look and walked off. I sighed and looked down the street that led to the TARDIS.

* * *

I grunted as I pushed down the door that led to the staircase,

"Urgh", I exclaimed as it gave way. I climbed in and brushed myself down, moving so Cat and Lauren could do the same,

"You didn't have to come", I told them,

"Are you kidding, it's the Eiffel Tower", Lauren replied, climbing in last,

"Isn't this breaking and entering?", Cat questioned, frowning,

"Well, no one lives here", I shrugged, looking up the amount of stairs we had to climb and sighed, "I'm guessing there are no lifts", I mumbled, beginning the trek upwards.

"You said he was dead", Lauren called from behind,

"Yeah",

"How?",

"We don't know, he just was",

"There were people against the Tower being built", Cat said, "They had protests and warnings and everything, maybe it was them",

"I doubt they would still be protesting when it's nearly finished", I replied,

"True, but why wou-",

The whole tower screeched. I mean screeched. And I think it was swaying just a bit but I couldn't tell because parts of the structure was shaking and cracking and _moving._

"Jesus Christ", Lauren exclaimed, then when a noise sounded behind us, we all looked back to see a cloud of black smoke rise and move towards up, slowly but surely,

"What is that?", Cat asked,

"Just move, run!", I shouted, ushering them in front of me, before running up last. Try as we might, we couldn't run that fast up the steps but it was fine because one we got onto the first level we ran onto the platform and away from the staircase.

"Hey", one the workers exclaimed, who was eating a sandwich on a stool before we bombarded in.

"Just run", I said, sprinting past him. Once he saw why he joined us, sprinting away. Cat, Lauren and Mr Sandwich Worker ran up to the next level but I stayed behind, hiding behind a pillar as I watched the gas float and dissipate before it could even get to the next staircase. I stepped out from my hiding place and looked around, breathing deeply.

I felt something beneath my feet and looked down, picking up a diamond, identical to the Doctor's one and frowned as it flickered in brightness. It was really cold too, don't know what that was about.

"Don't touch it!", the Doctor exclaimed, flicking it out of my hand,

"Hey!", I replied, as it bounced and tumbled down a crack in the Tower,

"It's not safe", he told me,

"Not safe, you wanna talk about not safe, this tower is one push away from falling", I exclaimed, staring, "What the hell is that about?",

"I don't know, where are your friends?", he asked,

"They ran up with Mr Sandwich Worker",

"Why?", he frowned.

Then the same screeching and the same creature appear behind us, I gasped and widened my eyes,

"Well, because of that", I told him, right before he dragged me away.

* * *

He shut the door to the lower level and sonicked it while I panted away in the corner,

"What was that?",

"I don't know, it just started chasing us", I replied panting, "That's weird though, before it couldn't make it upstairs, now it could",

"What?", he frowned, staring at me intensely,

"Well, before, I saw it, it couldn't go up that other staircase. It disappeared before it could", I told him. He sighed, obviously frustrated,

"Nothing makes any sense", he complained,

"You're telling me, why couldn't I touch the diamond? And why's it so cold?",

"All of the people found dead had it, just being careful. And I don't know", he warned, peering up through the tower, "Amazing still", he muttered, "2 years and a couple months, after all this time, you lot still surprise me", he remarked,

"Doctor, you said there was a living thing in here", I said,

"Yeah, yep, still haven't found it yet", he told me, "It doesn't make sense, why are the people dying, what has the diamonds got to do with anything and why-",

"Megan!", Lauren exclaimed, running in to the platform from the other staircase, she looked at the Doctor, then at me, "You need to see this", she told me.

...

"We ran up top, to the third level", she explained on our way up, "It was just sitting there, locked and everything, not even Louie knew",

"Louie?",

"Mr Sandwich Worker", she replied, climbing up the last stair and getting the door open. Behind me I heard the Doctor shuddered so I looked back,

"You ok?",

"Can't you feel it?", he asked,

"What?",

"Like, somethings in the air, all around us", he replied, looking around then sighed and walked past me, "Spooky", he said in a silly voice making me laugh a little. I looked back down the staircase and frowned.

_He did have a point._

"You cannot open it", Louie said standing up and nodding to the box, as the Doctor rushed to it, moving past Cat who was sitting on a stool,

"Argh, deadlocked", he exclaimed, walking around. He looked up, then whistle, "Almost done then",

"Just a few finishing touches",

"Yeah, and maybe stop the harsh rocking of the entire tower too?", Cat suggested, "I don't get it, all of this stuff happening, how come we never learn about it. I get that Mr Corlow prefers the 20th century but this has got to be interesting enough to tell us",

"History's always in flux", the Doctor began, attempting to open the box, "Well most points anyway, whatever happens today we can either stop or..not stop. You haven't learned about it or heard about because nothings happened, yet. Time moves with people", he explained, "Get it?",

"Sort of", Lauren answered,

"Good, because I barely do", he remarked, then groaned in frustration, "It's not budging".

I sighed and looked down, thinking.

"Louie, you work here, you must know something", the Doctor tried, looking at Louie,

"Only what you know. I just work", he shrugged, "People have been dying for a while now, you learn not to question it",

"But why, has something happened beforehand, something they all have in common?", he pressed,

"No..except.." he frowned, "Well, they'd all been working on the top floor", he answered, "They'd all been...around that box", he said, nodding to the ever growing mysterious box. And slowly we all turned to look at it.

The tower wobbled again, making us loose our balance, particularly Lauren who had to touch the metal to keep herself upright.

"Damn", she hissed, moving her hand away as the tower stilled, "That's cold".

I frowned. C_old._

_'The cold is horrific'_

_It was really cold too_

_'Why couldn't I touch the diamond? And why's it so cold?'_

_'Damn, that's cold'_

I gasped slightly and looked at the metal bars of the tower as the rest of them speculated on how to break open the box. I went to the metal bar and brushed my hands along it. _Cold, of course._

After brushing my hand along it for a moment, I felt a bump, and another bump, and another. I peered over and saw it scattered with diamonds. I glanced around at the other metal bars to see them, with the same diamonds, in lines like decoration.

"It's not just the tower shaking", the Doctor's voice drifted back to my ears. I turned to face them, listening, "There a living thing on this tower. A living alien sentient being and it's calling out to us", he explained to them.

I turned and looked at the diamond carefully, watching it flicker slowly. This specific diamond was very dim and flickering, almost sadly. Like it was dying-

"Meg, get back!".

The black fog rose from the now grey diamond and pounced on me knocking my off my feet, it swam around for a moment, leaving everyone in a state of panic before disappearing again.

I hurried to scramble up and look at the diamond again, it wasn't shining anymore, it was lifeless, a lifeless rock.

"Jesus, Megan, are you alright?", Cat asked. I looked at her, wide-eyed, then at the Doctor who was staring at me,

"There's a creature here", I told him, "Scan, scan for it", I ordered. He looked doubtful but did so, spinning around with the sonic, once he got his reading his eyebrows shot up,

"No", he breathed, "No way", he rushed to the side and looked, finding all the diamonds peppered on the side of the tower, "You are joking",

"What?", Lauren frowned, "What's going on?", she questioned,

"It's the diamonds", he stated, "They are alive", he explained,

"I don't get it", Cat shook her head,

"The Doctor got a message, from the living thing in the tower, it said to help, it said that it was so cold",

"Yeah, so?",

"So, the metal bar are studded with diamonds, all over, everywhere, diamonds", I told them as they went to peer over the side, "Alien diamonds, used as decoration, calling out for help", I said,

"And the people dying", Louie frowned,

"They were carrying diamonds, probably hoping they were worth something, didn't know they were alive and they're entire life got sucked out, into the diamond", the Doctor explained, "The black clouds are the final echos of the life of the diamond. They die and they're final breath it a dark cloud, how poetic", he mumbled.

The tower thudded again and shook more violently this time. Parts of the tower were snapping and pipes broke, hissing out air that surprised us,

"How do you explain this tower falling apart?", Cat called over the noise,

"It's cold", the Doctor said, "What do you do when it's cold?".

I shrugged, frowning, "You try to escape it", he answered, "The diamonds are literally trying to pull away from the tower",

"This towers going to topple over", Lauren gasped,

"We need to get to the TARDIS", he ordered, and after a moment he exclaimed, "Come on, come on, let's go", he urged, running down the steps after us.

We rushed down, panting as we jumped a couple steps to speed up. I was constantly looking back to see the Doctor not far behind, and once we got onto the first floor we had to run across the platform to the opposite staircase and run down again.

I was gasped as we got to the final staircase but because of the tower falling apart I toppled over catching myself on a bar but flipping over and so I found myself dangling on the outside of the Eiffel Tower and although we were on the last floor it was still high up.

I screamed as my legs couldn't stop moving, I gasped, breathing heavily and trying hard not to look down.

"Megan", Cat cried, trying to help but the tower was still shaking as it was unstable. I caught sight of a flickering fading diamond as the tower thudded again and it became harder to grip on,

"Megan, just hang on", the Doctor called as he rushed down the steps.

The diamond I was looking at seemed to be looking at me, although I could have imagined it. Anyway, it was fading, which means it was dying and if it was dying the black smoke monster would emerge and would almost definitely kill me.

But it didn't. I did something else entirely.

The black smoke wafted out of the dying diamond and swooped under me, making my hands drop from the tower. I was supposed to fall but the monster instead glided through the air, moving to the ground as I was squealing on top, in a state of shock.

I knew it wasn't long till the monster disappeared and when it did I wasn't far from the ground so I fell but not too harshly, I toppled down, hitting the floor on my back and rolling for a couple moments.

I groaned and pulled myself up, looking at the tower in awe. After stumbling up I saw the Doctor rushing to me with Cat and Lauren just behind, he stared at me, god-smacked,

"I don't know what just happened but it was lucky", he told me, then looked back at the tower and then said, "Run!".

* * *

"Jesus, that's the furthest I've ever run", Cat gasped, leaning on the TARDIS door, I followed the Doctor to the console and frowned,

"What are you going to do?", I asked, as he went under the console and opened a flap I didn't know existed.

"Sentient things that occupy objects can be extracted",

"Extracted?", I echoed, "You're not gonna..",

"No, no, no, just remove them from their shell, they'll still be alive, just not diamonds", he explained, as he wound a turning dial that was under the console.

"But ho-", the TARDIS thudding cut off my sentence. I frowned and looked around,

"Have we taken off?", I asked,

"Nope", he grinned and ran out of the TARDIS. I sighed and followed him outside to see him looking at the top of the TARDIS. I looked up to see a sea of whiteness sitting at the top of the box. It was like a cloud.

"Woah", Cat breathed, poking her head out, "Is that them, then?",

"Yep", he answered, walking into the box, "Come on, let's get the home",

"Home?", Lauren repeated.

* * *

We were standing on the edge of the TARDIS, well, me and the Doctor were, Cat and Laur decided to stay behind us. We were watching the cloud of white float gracefully, one by one away from the TARDIS into deep space,

"What do they do now?", Lauren asked,

"They live", the Doctor answered looking out, "And fly", he added,

"It's beautiful", Cat mumbled,

"Yeah, it is a bit", he agreed,

"What was in that box?", I asked, "The one on the top floor"

"Diamonds", he told me, "Now they're just empty shells", he shrugged, looking out, "These are the real diamonds", he said,

"And they're safe?", Cat asked,

"They're safe", the Doctor assured, placing his arms around the both of them before patting their back, "Right, home", he exclaimed so I took on last look at all the diamonds in their new home before closing the doors.

"Thanks, for the trip", Lauren said,

"Yeah, thanks Doctor", Cat nodded, smiling,

"No problem", he smiled back then looked at me, "See, that's what appreciation is", he told me pointedly,

"Whatevs", I replied rolling my eyes, "Don't thank him yet, he hasn't taken you home yet, knowing him it'll be 15 years too late",

"Hey!".

* * *

"Ah see, on the dot, right on time, exact", the Doctor said smugly, as we all walked into college to check he got the dates right.

"Yeah, that was lucky", I remarked, smiling at him,

"Lauren", Liam said,

"Mr Corlow", Lauren replied, smiling awkwardly,

"Have you got a minute, I think you misse-", he stopped, looking at the Doctor. I looked between them as I saw their faces trying to work out the other, "Doctor", Liam mumbled,

"Liam, that's it, why'd you call him Mr Corlow",

"That's his name", I mumbled to him,

"No, it's Liam, come on Megan, you remember him. Aged a bit though, how longs it been?", he exclaimed, shaking his hand vigorously.

"I'm sorry about him..sir", I added, cringing, "Err..he hasn't really met...people", I said,

"Oh, I remember", he nodded, then sighed, "Err...Lauren come to my office when you're done here", he said, then strode off, briskly,

"He hasn't really handled the time travelling very well", I told the Doctor who nodded in understanding,

"Got it".

Lauren and Cat were frowning deeply at us, narrowed eyes, "I'll ask later, I need to see him", Lauren said, heading in the direction of Liam.

"Right, see you around", the Doctor quipped, kissing his hand and tapping my head with it, I frowned, smiling,

"See you", I called, then turned to Cat who raised her eyebrows,

"I still have many questions", she told me,

"Yeah, I figured", I mumbled.

* * *

We were sat on the sofa outside our common room, chatting wasting away another free period.

"Yemi's still not back", Emmanuel sighed, walking to us,

"Yemi's gone?", I frowned, looking around,

"Yeah, I told you when you were gone, for your family crisi...", Lauren trailed off and narrowed her eyes at m, then looked at Taylor, she lowered her voice, "There was no family crisis, was there?",

"Romans. 102 AD", I replied,

"Nice", Cat smiled, "How long has it been now?", she asked Emmanuel,

"About a week, her parents are on holiday but her aunt has contacted the police, apparently after a week it becomes a concern",

"That's crap", I exclaimed, "She could be a million miles away by then",

"I just don't get it", Taylor frowned, "I mean where would-",

"Ah", a man, slightly overweight strode past, smirking at me. I frowned at him, "You must be the infamous Megan then", he grinned. I glanced at my friends,

"Err..yeah, yes", I stammered, "Umm, sorry, who are you?",

"Mr Ash, you're new Physics teacher",

"What happened to Miss Regina?", I frowned, standing up and staring him down,

"Family crisis, they seem to be common, huh?", he replied, after a moment of silence he grinned and begun to walk off, "See you in Physics, I look forward to getting to know you, Megan".

I frowned and sniffed the air after he'd left,

"What's wrong?", Cat asked, I turned to face them,

"Maybe Yemi isn't a million miles away", I mused, looking at Taylor and then back at Mr Ash. _Hmm._


	35. Clips and Trailers

**So as promised here is a scene from Megan and the Masters future and additionally the trailer for next weeks chapter: Ealing vs Brixton, where we see some familiar faces. **

**Serendipity989, hey, how's it going? I'm glad to have my No. 1 fan back, lots of love. Yeah, I know what it's like to just drop out of the fanfiction world, let's see how long we can both go for, eh? :D**

**Anyway, enjoy this snippet.**

**Favourite. Follow. Review. Enjoy. Abi xx**

* * *

_So, bit of background info. This is from the episode, the Last of the Time Lords and it is around the time the Doctor was an old man, but not a really, really, old man yet. Megan and the Doctor are on the flight deck, yes Megan had to stay with them and not go with Martha. So here you'll see the dynamic relationship these two have. _

I heard the Scissor Sisters playing through the Valiant, from my seat in the flight deck. I had chosen to stay with the Doctor and sleep on the flight deck near him, only place I felt safe because I wasn't allowed with Jack for some reason.

We had been there only 4 days and in that time I had become wary of the Masters fondness for me. I knew he had a wife, Lucy but he didn't respect her and he would openly flirt with me in front of her. Which I found disgusting and I also felt sorry for poor Lucy.

"I can't decide whether you should live or die. Though you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry...",

I sang under my breath, I turned and saw the Doctor smiling at my singing and started swaying with me, "...No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride.".

We were now singing together, for now, ignoring the fact the planet was in grave danger, "Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone!",

His voice was deep it was hilarious, I laughed and so did he, unfortunately this caught the attention of the Master who was dancing with Lucy.

The Master left Lucy and walked up to us, "You're laughing, such a beautiful sound ", he smirked at me, I glanced at Lucy's hurt face,

"You're annoying your wife", I spat,

"Oh she doesn't mind, she likes it",

"Sexism gone mad", I muttered.

"You're not wearing what I gave you", he muttered. Oh yeah, he was choosing clothes for me to wear like he did to Lucy. And they were very revealing.

"Yeah, it's just those clothes didn't conceal me very much, I was worried I'd be cold", I said,

"I'll warm you up", he offered, softly,

"I don't need you to, because I wear the clothes that I want to wear, not the demeaning, slutty ones that you want me to wear", I snapped,

"Alright, fine don't wear the clothes, you look beautiful with or without them", he smiled,

"I don't like complime-",

"Yeah, well, I don't care. You are so beautiful and I'll never stop telling you that", he stated. I glanced up at him, his eyes so sincere,

"Ok",

"Ok", he replied, smiling at me a bit and making me laugh a little. He cocked his head at me and extended his arm,

"Come on", he said, I scoffed,

"What?",

"Come on, take my hand",

"Why would I do that?", I asked, shaking my head.

"Because I am your Master", he said lowly.

"Erm...no you're not. You are nothing to me, got it?", I stated, annoyed and standing up.

"Meg", the Doctor called, I turned to see him, "Do what he says",

"But-",

"Megan, please", he begged. I sighed and turned to the Master, who was grinning madly, still holding out his hand. I sighed and let him take my hand,

"Listen to your Master", he teased. He then pulled me to him body and wrapped his arms around me, I placed one hand in his and one around his neck and swayed, back and forth with him,

"This isn't the kind of song you slowdance to", I muttered,

"Hmm...yeah, you're right", he did something, I don't know what, but it changed the song to Glenn Miller, the song I heard when dancing with Jack and he felt me tense, "You like? I figured, play a song that you knew",

"How'd you know about that?", I asked, letting him lead, though I really didn't care.

"That's for me to know. So, you and the freak?", he pressed,

"He's not a freak. His name is Jack", I said sternly,

"Fine, you and Jack?",

"What about us?",

"Are you two..together?", he asked, playing with my hand.

"He's my friend", I muttered,

"Ah...that's good", he mumbled.

"In what way?",

"Well...now I can have you for myself", he said, looking me in the eye. I had to admit, there was something about him that stopped me from killing him on the spot.

"What do you mean?", I asked,

"What do you think I meant?", he smirked, I gaped at him, was he serious? He had a wife. A wife in the room!

"Lucy...is right there", I told him, harshly, "I really hope this is the drums and not just because you're a prick", I hissed,

"I guess we'll never know", he mumbled, "So what are you then?",

"How do you mean?",

"You're different to any other human, too clever, too sharp. Too Time Lord to be human",

"Well, you obviously have never meet me before, then",

"I'm glad I have", he mumbled into my shoulder._ See, now, I wanted to say, 'me too', except I didn't know if I actually meant. I never know what I'm feeling when I'm around that man._

* * *

**Ealing vs Brixton**

_"What about Yemi? What happened to her?"_

_"Mr Ash"._

_"I don't trust him, h__e's up to something, I'm gonna found out what"._

* * *

_"Don't you find it a bit weird, you coming back from uni and her sending us straight away to south London?",_

_"I don't mind, so long as I'm back with you two",_

_"Mum knows a Megan, said she travelled with the Doctor",_

* * *

_"What are we being sold as, slaves?",_

* * *

_"There was a war on. All the parents are dead", _

_"Listen, this is dangerous, alright, you lot need to get out of here"_

* * *

_ "You're Megan Keegan, hey, I'm Luke Smith"_

_"You're Sarah Jane's son"_

* * *

_"Where are we?"_

_"Coran, it's one of the most diverse planets in the universe"_

* * *

_"I like you Lukey boy"_

* * *

_"Oh, fucking hell",_

_"What is it?"_

_"Yemi!"_


	36. Ealing Vs Brixton

**Hey, Serendipity, I hope you get round to reading it, although, you only need to ask me if you want a quick catch up and get you up to speed. Hope it all goes well. xx**

**Anyway, to today's episode, from the trailer, you'll know that our friends from the Sarah Jane Adventures and popping up, I thought it would seem right seeing as they're all about the same age. So here they are in this fun packed adventure that takes them to a far away planet in search of Yemi. **

**Favourite. Follow. Review. Enjoy. Abi xx**

* * *

**July 15th**

"So, France again?", Taylor asked, smiling at me,

"They told you", I nodded. I knew Lauren and Cat couldn't keep a secret.

"Yeah, what was going on?", he asked, walking alongside me,

"Oh you know, the Eiffel Tower, weird sentient diamonds, the usual", I shrugged,

"Nice", he remarked, "Have you been thinking about that Koschei whatsit the Doctor spoke about?",

"Have you been thinking about Vikki?", I retorted,

"Just a bit. He wasn't clear, was he? And he didn't say how we knew them",

"It's in our future, Tay, he can't exactly tell us everything", I reasoned, as we walked through the double doors into the staircase.

"Then why mention it at all?", he argued. I looked at him, frowning,

"You ok?", I asked,

"I don't like having my future just planned out for me", he said, "It's not fair".

"I get that", I remarked, "Look I suggest you take every day as it comes and try not to think about the distant future", I told him, walking up another flight of stairs and facing him when at the top. He stopped at the bottom of them as he didn't need to go to the next floor up.

"What about Yemi?", he asked, raising his eyebrows, I frowned at him, "Oh come on, I know you're onto something. What do you think happened to her?".

I looked around and then at him, "I don't know, but I think it's got to do with that Mr Ash guy", I said, a bit more quietly. Before he could respond the staircase was filled with kids rushing to their class. I sighed and headed upstairs.

I got to the second floor and headed for Liam's office. I pushed down the door handle and walked in, stumbling into someone. I was about to apologise when I saw that it was Mr Ash and I thought better for it.

"Megan, what have I said about knocking?", Liam scolded, though he couldn't really get upset with me,

"Sorry...Mr Corlow", I replied, keeping my eyes on Mr Ash,

"Shouldn't be saying sorry to me", he said, giving me a look,

"Oh it's no bother, Mr Corlow, I'm sure she meant no harm",

"Didn't I?", I mumbled,

"Anyway, are you ready for your Physics class today Megan?", he asked, grinning,

"Are you?", I retorted, almost glaring at him,

"I have done a university course in it", he chuckled,

"Did you?", I said, narrowing my eyes,

"I'll see you later Megan", Mr Ash said, smirking, "Bye Mr Corlow", he mumbled, leaving the room.

"What was that about?", Liam questioned, sternly,

"You shouldn't be around him Liam",

"Last time I checked I was the teacher", he snapped, I turned and gave him an exasperated look,

"I mean it, I don't trust him", I said,

"Yeah, I kinda got that. Just don't get into trouble", he warned. I was looking outside Liam's door, watching Mr Ash's retreating body, "Megan? Don't get into trouble, he's new, how much mess has he already caused?",

"You'd be surprised", I muttered, then sighed, "What's happening then?",

"Well, I've got these kids coming in, doing a report about south London colleges", he told me,

"Right, and what have I got to do with it?", I frowned, then after he raised a hopeful eyebrow at me I shook my head, "No, no way, I am not doing",

"You're probably the only kid I trust with them, Meg", he said,

"That's only because you nearly died with me", I protested,

"True, but nevertheless it happened and I need you", he said, "I think you'll like it, they were recommended by an investigating journalist, can't remember the name", he stated, bringing out a file. I sat down, looking at the file,

I sighed, "So how many are there?",

"Three", he answered, "So will you do it?", I frowned, a bit put off by this job, "I'll get you cheeseburger from McDonalds", he sighed and I grinned,

"Well, if I can help at all", I grinned.

* * *

**3rd Person.**

"Is it a college or what?", Clyde questioned, strolling in through the double doors,

"Mum said it was", Luke answered, looking around,

"Don't you find it a bit weird, you coming back from uni and her sending us straight away to south London?", Rani mused,

"I don't mind, so long as I'm back with you two", Luck beamed, draping his arms around the pair of them, they chuckled,

"Aw, I knew you missed us Lukey boy", Clyde remarked, grinning.

* * *

**1st Person**

I stepped out of Physics class, frowning.

"Megan", Taylor called, "How was it?", he asked, nodding to Mr Ash's classroom,

"Normal", I stated, annoyed, "And that's wrong",

"Have you got a free period?", he asked.

"Ermm, yeah, but I've got to do something, for Mr Corlow", I told him,

"What?",

"Just, take some work experience kids around, show them stuff, give them jobs", I replied, walking down the corridor,

"Mind if I join in?", he asked, I gave him a look,

"Why?".

He looked down, "I wanna know what's going on with Yemi", he said, "So..?", I sighed and looked down,

"I don't know, I think...I might have an idea, but I don't want to say anything and get anyone's hopes up", I told him. He nodded and we headed to the end of the corridor. We saw Mr Ash cross the corridor and frowned,

"How did he get there, he was just in our class", he muttered,

"There's a door in between classrooms, you can just cross in between classrooms without going into the corridor", I stated, "But he has a class, what's he doing?", I mumbled.

I hurried to get to him,

"Oi, Megan", Taylor hissed, following me,

"He's up to something, I'm gonna found out what", I replied, watching as he entered the lift. I sighed and watched the numbers on the lift headed down and down and down.

"What?", Taylor frowned,

"Oh my God", I mumbled, watching the lift numbers go to negative numbers.

"We don't have a basement", he mumbled, "Do we?",

"Oh this is such a movie scene", I sighed, then ran down the steps, hurrying to ground floor.

* * *

**3rd Person.**

"Megan!"

They whizzed past a trio of teens, waiting around awkwardly. Megan ran past them to the locked staircase door, Taylor following not far behind,

"Excuse me?", Rani began,

"Sorry, not now", Megan called over her back. Rani huffed and rolled her eyes whilst Clyde was frowning after the girl, whom had managed to get the locked staircase door open.

"Did he say Megan?", Clyde mused,

"Mum knows a Megan, said she travelled with the Doctor", Luke told them and they all frowned at the staircase door. Rani looked around and then went to the receptionist desk,

"Hi, where does that door lead?", she asked,

"Just the staircase to the basement, but you can't go down there it's locked", she informed them, then went back to filling out a form. Rani sighed and looked at her friends,

"It's locked",

"Then how did she get in", Clyde frowned,

"Never mind that, how are we getting in?", Rani said, looking at them. Luke's eyes widened,

"Lift, come on", he said, hurrying to the lift, they followed him, all filling the lift. After glancing at the lift buttons, Clyde sighed,

"But look, they only go to this floor", he huffed,

"Hang on", Luke said, typing in a code. The lift groaned a bit and closed, going down. "Yes", he beamed.

* * *

**1st Person**

I slowly headed down the steps, Taylor just behind. My breathing slowed down and my heart rate increased as we trekked down, deeper and deeper. I stared ahead, my eyes wide and we both descended. I glanced back at Taylor to see his face contorted with anticipation and excitement and smiled knowingly and then looked back to find we hand got to the bottom of the steps.

I stepped on the landing and looked around, shining my torch around.

"Did you just have that on you?", he asked, amused, I shrugged,

"What can I say?",

"I wish I had one-",

"Shh", I said, holding up my finger,

"What?",

"Can you hear that?", I said, frowning, "It's like...jazz..jazz music", I stated, following the music.

"This was under the school the whole time", he mused, looking at the massive room,

"Apparently", I shrugged, looking around,

"Waste of space", he remarked, "They could use it for something".

I stopped at the sight of something spectacular just over his shoulders, he hadn't noticed it yet,

"They are", I mumbled,

"Huh?",

"They are using it for something", I said, softly. He frowned and was about to turn around but I gripped his shoulders, "Now, before you look behind, you should know, well, we've never seen anything like this before and...basically, it might mess with your head a bit",

"What's behind me?", he asked, almost whispering,

"It's hard to explain", I told him,

"Why can I hear...talking?",

"Ummm", I said, biting my lip, "It's easier to just look", I told him, slowly turning him around.

"Woah", he breathed, he went really stiff and his eyes were insanely wide. Because behind him was a portal and we could see a whole other world through, it looked like a bar, an alien bar. With things from all over the cosmos.

"Where the hell is that?", Taylor frowned,

"Not sure", I said, "We need to find Mr Ash-"

"Yemi!", he exclaimed, I frowned and looked back into the portal to see Yemi standing in a cage, distressed.

"Huh?", I frowned in confusion, and before I could think, Taylor was dragging me in, "Woah", I exclaimed, diving into the portal.

I jumped in and after a moment of unawareness and wobbliness I sighed and managed to stand up straight. I gasped and frowned, looking behind to see no portal that led back home. No way back. _Shit. _Me and Taylor shared a worried glance before scanning the area for Yemi. Taylor went off, searching for her but I was stopped by a thing.

"Drink?", a creature said, I frowned,

"Huh?",

"Drink?", it said, handing me a drink,

"What, free?", I asked,

"Of course", it nodded, I took it, hesitantly.

"Err, thanks", I mumbled, taking it, I looked around, "Where am I?", I asked, quietly,

"Ah, this happens a lot, I think you might be a VIIP, if so you need to..", it continued talking but I stopped listening because over it's shoulder I could see Yemi.

"Thanks", I said, interrupting him, then walked past. I stopped and turned,

"A V.I._I._P?", I questioned,

"Yeah",

"Wow", I mumbled, then turned to the sort of stage of the bar, where Yemi was locked up. I had to weave through the crowds as best I could to get even a little bit near to Yemi. I spotted Taylor near the front and headed for it.

* * *

**3rd Person**

The lift pinged and slid open, leaving the trio speechless and gaping,

"Woah...", Clyde breathed, looking around,

"This is amazing", Rani chuckled,

"Transdimensional interstellar shift between portals", Luke stated, smiling, then noticed them looking at him, "Or amazing", he added. They laughed and walked into the alien bar, looking around,

"There's everything here", Rani exclaimed, looking around, "Hoolavoo's", she pointed out, "Grask, Judoon",

"Who we should avoid, we're still grounded on Earth remember?", Clyde muttered, moving away from the Judoon, Rani gasped,

"Slitheen", she said, staring at the creature,

"It's not a Slitheen, it's a Raxocoricofalapatorian, Slitheen's just one family from that planet, the only family humans have had contact with", a familiar girl said. She folded her arms,

"Big family", Clyde remarked,

"Massive", she agreed, "What the hell are you doing here?", she questioned,

"Us? What about you?", Clyde retorted,

"Listen, this is dangerous, alright, you lot need to get out of here. And no offence but this is way out of your comfort zone",

"We can hold our own", Luke said, making her look at him. And he wasn't too bad looking. She raised her eyebrows,

"Can you?", she challenged,

"Yeah", Rani said, nodding. She looked at them, then back at the rest of the bar,

"Megan", she said, shaking their hands individually,

"Oh, I knew it", Luke beamed, "You are Megan Keegan. I'm Luke Smith".

I nodded, "You're Sarah Jane's son. Wow, I've heard of her loads",

"Heard? She said she actually met you", Clyde frowned,

"Yeah, my timelines a shit storm, never mind though", I smiled, "So, you're Clyde and Maria?",

"No, Rani", Rani corrected, "Rani Chandra",

"Well, that's awkward", Clyde remarked,

"Sorry", I said, smiling at Rani, she smiled back, then shook my head and turned, "Right, come on then",

"Where are we?", Rani asked,

"Dunno", Megan shrugged, "Alien bar but other than that, not a clue",

"It might be a Freth region, by the looks of the species, I'm assuming it's on Coran, it's one of the most diverse planets in the universe". Megan looked at him, smirking,

"Wow, clever and good looking, it's my lucky day", she remarked. Luke looked basically shocked when Clyde slung an arm around his shoulder,

"That, my friend, is called flirting", he explained, amused whilst Rani shook her head, smiling.

* * *

3rd Person

I peered my head at where Yemi was placed and frowned,

"Why are we here?", Clyde asked, sipping a drink

"You see that girl in the cage", I said, "She's my friend",

"What do they want with her?", Rani asked, placing her drink down,

"Well, put it this way, it's not to plait her hair and read her a bedtime story", I remarked, sighing and trying to think,

"Coran and other planet like it bid on exotic species, especially humans", Luke told us,

"Oh God", I sighed, "We need to get her out", I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, we could make a scene", Rani suggested, looking around. I frowned and looked at our drinks, then took in a breath,

"Luke", I said slowly, "You said especially humans",

"Yeah..so..?",

"How many of us drunk the free drinks?", I asked, looking at each of us, they all looked at their glasses and frowned, I glanced over Luke's shoulder and sighed, "Shit",

"What?", Rani frowned,

"We're surrounded", I mumbled, struggling to keep myself upright. I saw Clyde repeatedly shake his head,

"What have they done to us?", he asked, stumbling a bit,

"Just stay calm", I told them, slowly falling to floor, "Don't...don't...pani...".

* * *

I gasped awake and stared around, scrambling to get up in my own personal cage.

"Hey. Hey!", I exclaimed, as creature in front jeered and laughed, "Oh well that's nice", I grumbled, hitting the cage in frustration. I felt a thing on my ankle and frowned at a band,

"What the..?",

"It's a circulation belt", Luke told me, from another cage,

"What?",

"When they shoved us in here, they realised that blood actually flows through our body, I think the cage stops the circulation somehow so the belt speeds it up", he explained, in hushed tones,

"Where are the others?", I asked,

"I don't know", he said, sighing, "What are we being sold as, slaves?",

"I guess so", I replied, looking around, "Although, these creatures don't look that rich",

"Ok, so Number 400, previous name Megan", the announcer said,

"How'd he know that?", I mumbled,

"Have we got a sale?", he asked,

"What? No, hang on", I exclaimed,

"What's wrong?", the creature asked,

"I don't want to be a slave", I told him,

"A slave?", he frowned, as if I was mad. But before he could continue, my cage door swung open. I looked around and stepped out, realising all the cage doors opened. I looked at Luke and we both ran for it, but we seemed to be the only kids running out of everyone caged up. As the announcer tried to sort the situation we saw other kids, sitting in their cages.

"Come on, come on, you're free", I told them, urging them out,

"You don't have to do this, come on!", Luke said.

"Why won't they come?", I frowned,

"Megan!", Luke exclaimed, pointing to some guards,

"Come on", I said, running away from them.

Once we got out of the showroom we bumped into someone,

"Oh, there you are, got out then?", Taylor said, shaking his head,

"Yeah, the cage doors just...", I frowned at him,

"And you said Computer Science was bullshit", he smirked, I smiled and hugged him,

"Thanks", I said, then bent to undo that stupid belt on my ankle, as did Luke.

"Hi, Taylor", Talyor introduced,

"Luke Smith", he replied,

"_The _Luke Smith?",

"Yeah, the Luke Smith", I told him, standing up straight.

"Wow",

"Listen, why did those kids not want to come?", I asked, frowning,

"And why are there only kids, surely adults would do a better job", Luke mused,

"Look!", Talyor exclaimed, "Didn't we see them earlier?", pointing at Rani and Clyde,

"Hey!", I called, beckoning them over to us.

"Hey", Rani said as they got to us,

"Rani, Clyde, this is Taylor", I introduced rapidly and then after they greeted each other,

"I don't understand, if the doors opened why didn't Yemi run out", Clyde said, shaking his head,

"Not just Yemi, all of them", Rani exclaimed, "We looked like weirdo's running out",

"Guys, look", Luke said, pointing at some dodgy looky guards,

"Come on, before they put that tight band on our ankles, my ankle is so red now", Clyde remarked, as we jogged away.

* * *

We arrived in the back store room, I looked around the room for a couple seconds, frowning while the rest of them frowned at me. The room seemed empty to them.

"What are you looking for?", Clyde asked,

"Freth regions, they always like a good hide and seek", I mumbled, brushing my hands against the wall, "They had a war not long ago, they value space way too much", I looked at Taylor, clicking my fingers at him "Paron",

"Oh, yeah", he gasped, then touched the walls too.

"What's Paron?", Luke asked,

"We went to this place called Paron a while back", Taylor begun,

"Same solar system, the Freth", I added,

"And they's had a war. We were in there...umm, what did they call it?", he asked me,

"It was...basically, it was like the Cabinet War Rooms, the ones we had in WW1, it was for planning and scheming",

"They didn't have money or resources for much so they reused rooms over and over again", he explained.

"Bingo!", I exclaimed, finding a button on the wall,

"How?", Rani asked,

"Like this", I smiled and pressed the button. The room flickered like a screen would and then transformed into like a computer filled place. Looked like the records place for the whole company.

"Woah", Rani breathed,

"That is cool", Luke chuckled, looking around, "So, are we looking for a computer or device then?",

"Why yes, sexy, we are", I winked at him,

"Megan!", Taylor exclaimed,

"What, I can't have a bit of fun", I pouted, checking the room over,

"I don't mind", Luke shrugged, smiling a bit. I smiled back at him as I passed. And then kissed his cheek,

"Start searching", I told him, moving away to search.

"Oh, right, yeah", he nodded and we all searched the room for a good five minutes until,

"Hang on", Rani said, lifting a iPad looking thing, "CCTV, I think", she stated,

"Let's see", I said, peering at the screen, "How does it work?", I frowned, but before anyone could answer Luke leaned over and pressed a button making a holographic video pop out.

"Cool", Clyde smiled as we watched a CCTV video of when the cage doors were all unlocked. We watched the clip for a couple seconds, paying attention to the kids who weren't moving.

"Wait", I said, then fumbling with the screen for a couple moments, trying to pause the video. When I managed it I frowned, "What the...",

"What?",

"Look at Yemi", I said, pointing, "Her leg, look at her leg",

"No ankle thing", Taylor said,

"No ankle thing", I mumbled, "That's not Yemi", I stated, moving away,

"Now, hang on, maybe it is and that was just a glitch or something", Rani reasoned,

"Lukey boy?", I called,

"Humans need to have the ankle thing if they're in the cage otherwise we die", he explained,

"And she wouldn't run out when she was set free", Clyde added,

"Where's Yemi then, and who the hell is she?", Rani asked, pointing at the fake Yemi.

"Tay?", I asked,

"Yeah, alright", he sighed,

"What's going on?", Clyde frowned,

"I lost to her on rock, paper, scissors, now I have to do the shitty part", he grumbled,

"Wha-what's the shitty part?", Rani asked,

"Looking for the real Yemi while she confronts the fake one", he said. I grinned,

"Just get better at the game",

"You cheat",

"You can't cheat at rock, paper, scissors, it's a probability game", I argued, then sighed, "Anyway, I'm off to deal with the imposter, who's with me",

"Yeah, alright", Rani nodded,

"And me", Luke piped up. We all looked at him, amused, "What?",

"Lucky me", I remarked, looking him up and down.

"Clyde, what'd you say?", Taylor asked,

"Alright", he shrugged, "I wanna see more of this place".

"Right, good luck you three", Taylor said to us,

"You two".

* * *

We walked into the main bar area where they were still bidding,

"What exactly are we doing?", Rani asked,

"I say we check if Yemi is there first before we do anything", Luke suggested,

"I'm with the cutie", I said, patting his shoulder. We crept around the crowd, trying to get a look into the cages to find Yemi when we heard the auction creature shout,

"Agreed!",

I frowned, "Don't they shout sold?", I questioned, when I noticed the back of Yemi walking away from us with a creature by her side.

"Hey!", I called, running out to them, Luke and Rani saw this and also ran. Yemi, or not Yemi slowly turned to face us,

"Megan", she said, feigning fear,

"Who are you?", the creature to her side questioned,

"I'm sorry, but you're not being sold the real deal", Rani stated, glaring at not Yemi,

"Sold?", the creature frowned.

"Who are you?", I questioned, looking at not Yemi, "Why did you pretend to be Yemi?", I demanded,

"It was the only way", she replied, looking down, "It was the only way",

"What are you talking about", the creature said,

"Who are you?", Luke questioned,

"I knew you'd be trouble, why didn't you just let me be", she said, glaring at me.

"Oh...oh you son of a bitch", I snapped, "Mr Ash, you are, aren't you. Mr Ash", I stated,

"I just wanted a home", she said, sadly, then pressed something that transformed Yemi, not into Mr Ash but into an entirely different creature. The only thing I could say it looked like, was a blob. A blue-ish blob.

"A Regoshan? You're a Regoshan", the creature beside Mr Ash said, shocked,

"What's a Regoshan?", Luke frowned,

"They've been at war with our species for millenia, we were exiled from each others land", the creature said, staring at Mr Ash,

"What?", I frowned,

"You can't be here", the creature hissed at Mr Ash,

"You should have checked his background before you brought him then", Rani snapped,

"Bought him?",

"Megan!", Taylor called, running into the main room with Clyde. They approached us, without Yemi I noticed and then stared at Mr Ash,

"Who...?", Clyde mumbled,

"It's Mr Ash",

"He's a...blob", he stated,

"Yep", Rani nodded, "I don't get it, you're a Rego..whatsit but you came here?", she asked. Mr Ash looked down and remained quiet,

"Answer her", I told him, but then he did something weird. I think he was crying. I looked at Taylor and the rest of them, wide-eyed. Then I frowned and looked back at Mr Ash,

"How old are you?", I asked, softly, but when he didn't answer I bent down in front of him,

"Be careful Megan", Taylor warned,

"How old are you Mr Ash?", I asked,

"4", he mumbled. I gasped and stood up, turning to face,

"How can he be 4?", Clyde frowned,

"What'd you mean, how can he be four?", the creature asked, "None of them can be over 7",

"Who?", Rani questioned,

"Ohh", I breathed, "Oh, fucking hell",

"What is it?", Taylor asked, I looked at the creature,

"What's your name",

"Matron Ducho", she answered,

"Matron...were you adopting him?", I asked,

"What?", Clyde exclaimed, she paused and looked at us,

"...Yes", she said, frowning.

"Think about it, the kids never left the cages when they were free, they people there weren't paying with anything. There were mostly couples", I said to them

"So?", Rani frowned,

"They were never slaves, this place, they adopt children, of all kinds of species. That's why they never left the cage. That's why there was never an exchange of money",

"There was a war on", Taylor frowned, "All the parents are dead", he stated, looking at Ash,

"You just wanted a new home", he muttered, he was still sobbing but quietly now. "I'm sorry", he said,

"He's can't stay with me", Matron said, "We're sworn enemies",

"He's 4", I stated, frowned, "He is a child",

"I cannot associate myself with that species", she told me,

"What has he got to do with the war. He never attacked you, he never fought your race", I argued,

"He's a Regoshan", she said,

"Yeah, and who's fault was that?", I snapped, "Because it wasn't his and you can't punish someone for something they didn't do".

There was an air of silence, the tension noticable before Taylor intervened,

"I don't get why you came to our college though", Taylor asked Mr Ash,

"I was evacuated but it went wrong. I arrived here. I needed to get home so I took on a human body. I detected atron energy at your college and worked out a way to create a portal",

"Creat a portal? When I was four I couldn't even speak properly", Clyde mumbled,

"Yemi came to me, she followed me and I had to stop her, I assumed her body and tried to get into the adopting process", he explained,

"Where is she?", I asked,

"She's safe, she back through the portal", he explained. He looked at Matron and sighed, "I must go back to my own world", he said,

"It's a war zone, you can't go back", Matron said, "This is the only safe place for you",

"But you're sworn enemies", Luke said, quirking an eyebrow. Matron looked at Mr Ash, then at me and smiled,

"He's only 4", she conceeded, petting his blobby back.

"You can't stay like that though", Taylor said, "You need to take up a disguise", he said,

"Be Mr Ash", I smiled, "To the outside world you can be brother and sister, or cousins or friends", I told them,

"Give him a nice home Matron. He's travelled far to get one", I said, smiling at Mr Ash.

"I will", she said, and then looked at him, "We'd better get going", she told him,

"I want to say to Megan", he replied, Matron nodded,

"I'll be by the doors", she told him, walking off. Mr Ash wobbled to face me and I crouched in front of him,

"All this fighting alien and defended the Earth, I sometimes forget that not all aliens are bad", I mumbled, smiling sadly,

"Everyone can be bad", he replied, "But you aren't, you saved me, you would have saved me if I had just asked. But I...I used the cowards way, the bad way",

I smiled and petted his blobby exterior, "Good luck out there, Mr Ash",

"My name Cantoonia", he said,

"Can...toe",

"Toonia", he said,

"Toonia", I repeated, "Cantoonia, nice", I nodded, "Umm..how'd we get home?", I frowned.

"Ah", he said, then squeezed his eyes shut and spurted out a rock with a button covered in blue goo, it hit my shoulder and I caught it in my hand,

"Eeww", I mumbled, feeling the sticky goo,

"It will open the portal, when you're through you must close it and destroy the device. The connections to this world will be destroyed too when you do",

"And Yemi", I asked,

"She is fine, she in the school, she'll be there when you get back", he assured. I nodded and stood up, noticing the rest of them were listening to us talk,

"Thank you Cantoonia", I smiled, "Now, go back to your Mr Ash image, don't want you getting hurt", I told him, he nodded,

"I will", he said, "Goodbye and thank you", he said bye to all of them before waddling away to Matron. I turned to them and sighed,

"Home, I think", I stated.

* * *

"Woah", Taylor groaned, as we jumped out of the portal, then shook himself..bit like a dog, "That is rough travel". Rani was coughing, hunched over while Clyde was rested on the wall, holding his head.

"I don't feel that bad", Luke shrugged,

"Me neither", I stated, frowning at them, then turned to face the portal and held up the portal device. I took in a breath as I watched the world on the other side. I pressed the button and like a TV screen shutting off, the portal just switched off.

When it disappeared we saw a body draped on the floor, still.

"Yemi", Taylor gasped as we ran to her, Rani, Clyde and Luke watched as we lay by her. I gave her the once over, checking her breathing and pulse,

"She's gonna be ok, she's fine", I sighed, patting Taylor and hugging her limp body in relief, "You're fine, Yemi, you're fine", I mumbled, stroking her hair. I looked at Taylor and we shared a look of exasperation.

* * *

"Then Mum adopted me after the Bane rejected me", Luke concluded. We were sat at the lounge, chatting.

"And this happened within the bubble works factory?", I questioned to which he nodded, "That's why they shut down", I nodded, "I thought it was something to do with tax avasion", I remarked, making him chuckled cutely.

I smiled,

"So is this what you do then? Find yourself in sticky situations and wing your way out of it", he asked. I scoffed,

"Well, yeah", I shrugged, "Pretty much". Yemi strolled past us, then frowned and smiled,

"Hey Megan", she said, "Hello", she smiled at Luke,

"Errr, Luke, Yemi, Yemi, Luke", I introduced,

"Hi Luke", she smiled, she raised her eyebrows at me and walked off. I shook my head and smiled,

"See, I'm not the only one who finds you cute", I smirked at Luke,

"Hey", Rani quipped, walked to sit on the couch with Taylor and Luke,

"How was the head?", Luke asked,

"Err..yeah, we cleared it up", Clyde nodded, "Mr Ash has taken an emergency leave apparently", he smiled at us,

"Wonder why?", I replied.

"So,will we see you again?", Rani asked,

"Well, you live in Ealing", Taylor shrugged, "Doubt it", he stated,

"Trust you to kill the mood", I muttered, smiling, "I hope that we do meet but unless you have your own personal TARDIS, I don't see that happening soon", I stated,

"How was that better?", Taylor frowned,

"Anyway", Clyde said, "What are you gonna do with that button?", he asked,

"Uh, probably give it to the Doctor", I said, shrugging.

"Ugh, I can't believe all that happened, we were in an alien bar", Rani smiled, "That's just...weird", she said.

"You can say that again", I smiled,

"That's-", Taylor began,

"Don't say it again", I said, shaking my head. We all had a little chuckle just as Liam walked past.

"Ah Megan, a word", he said, looking at me. I sighed and jumped up, walking to the corridor with him.

"You getting along with them?", he asked,

"Yep", I smiled, "Especially Luke", I mumbled,

"What?",

"What?", I shot back, frowning,

"Anyway, Mr Ash has taken an emergency leave according to the head, you wouldn't have anything to do with that?", he asked,

"Nope", I said, smiling,

"Megan", he warned,

"Listen, all you need to know is he's safe and happy and he's found a new sister/cousin.../friend", I said,

"Do I want to know?", he asked,

"No...", I stated, then gave him a grin and walked off.

* * *

"You know we said we'd not see each other again", Luke began as I walked him to the college entrance,

"I hope we do but..", I trailed off, "I like you Lukey boy", I smiled,

"I like you too", he said.

I leaned up and pressed my lips on his, snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him down. I kissed him softly and gently, happy when he placed both hands on my waist tentatively and kissed back.

I pecked his lips a couple more times and leaned back, I cleared my throat,

"Right, well, glad we sorted that out", I said.

"Yeah", he agreed,

"Say bye to Clyde and Rani for me", I told him,

"I will".

I smiled and hugged him, closing my eyes,

"See you around Lukey boy", I said, leaning back and patting his shoulder,

"See you", he said, then kissed my cheek and walked off. I watched him walk off and sighed, turning away. I pulled out the portal device and looked at it.

_"Destroy the device"._

I pulled out my phone, dialing the Doctor.

"Hey, have you got like a massive alien incinerator?", I asked,

_"What!?"._


	37. Wishful Thinking Trailer

**Trailer for tomorrows chapter, Wishful Thinking.**

**Favourite. Follow. Review. Enjoy. Abi xxx**

* * *

_"Listen, you can attack me anywhere you want, but you do not come near my family"_

_"Megan, what the fuck are you doing?"._

* * *

_"It's shut itself down, it's untraceable"._

_"Jamie, stay here__",_

* * *

_"Where are we?",_

_"Oh God, we're in our own heads",_

_"What?"_

* * *

_"Get out, get out, get out!",_

_"This is getting ridiculous", _

_"We're in our own heads, and so are they, the longer we stay trapped here, the longer they have to go rooting through my memories, and I know shit, Jamie, shit that could put people in danger._

* * *

_"How do we get out?",_

* * *

_"Why are we saving them if they don't exist?"_

_"Listen, when you travel places, when you see insane things, you start to question if anythings real. You can't do that when lives are at risk. You're best bet is to save as many as you can and worry about reality later"._


	38. Wishful Thinking

**August 28th 2006**

I was swiping down the tables at the cafe, humming to myself softly. I picked up two cups and put them in the dishwasher, turning it on. I liked this part of the working day, 2:00 on a Tuesday, the least busiest time.

"Megan?", Casey called, putting on her coat, I walked out into the counter part of the cafe, "Hey, ok, I'm going to my interview so I should be back around 4-ish, you'll be alright?",

"Yeah, of course", I nodded, "Hope you get the job", I smiled,

"Me too", she remarked, leaving the cafe. I sighed and put out new muffins on the display, then glanced up and realised I was alone, so I took a muffin. I hadn't had lunch.

A man strode in, about early thirties, he walked purposefully the seat closest to the window. I frowned and went over to him and smiled,

"Hi..err, what can I get you?", I asked. He looked at me,

"Nothing", he said, and then went back to looking out.

"You have to buy something if you want to...people-watch", I told him, frowning. He looked up at me and then stared for a couple seconds, long enough for me to notice a weird bluetooth thing in his ear,

"I will have water", he said,

"Ok", I smiled and then walked off and went behind the counter. I took out my phone and instinctively went to dial Taylor but then I remember he was on his holidays and so I sighed and went for Amy's mobile,

_"Hello?!", _she basically shouted into the phone,

"Hey, Amy, what's going on?",

_"Oh nothing, how's the holidays?"_, she asked, before screaming, she seemed to be in a place where everyone was screaming and shouting,

"What? Fine, are you ok?",

_"Oh, it's alright, the Doctor'll sort it out"_, she assured,

"Sort out what? What's going on?", I questioned,

_"Uhh..we're in a ship about to crash into a planet and the Doctor is on that planet trying to save us. No idea what he's doing he just started rambling about a Christmas carol",_ she growled, _"But it's fine_"

"Are you sure, it doesn't sound it",

_"Yeah, so what's up?"_, she asked, I think I heard Rory falling over through the phone. I glanced at the weird man with the weird bluetooth and sighed,

"Nothing, just wanted to see what was going, you go back to crashing into a planet",

"_Alright, bye_", she called, but her 'bye' turned into a scream as she hung up.

_Can I...do this on my own? I mean, who do I call? _

"Oh, water", I mumbled, picking a bottle and walking to the guy. I placed a bottle of water on his table. He placed on the table the exact change for the water, "I didn't even say how much it costs", I said, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"Upon arriving, I glimpsed at the chalk menu at the back", he told me,

"That is incredible memory you've got there", I complimented but he didn't reply, I walked over back to the counter and proceeded to wash the dishes out the back until another customer came in, a normal one thank God.

And it was Shane, from my estate,

"Alright", he said, walking up to the counter,

"Hey", I smiled,

"What's up with Suity over there", he questioned, nodding at the guy,

"No fucking clue", I muttered as I got out his usual bacon sarnie to go, "How's the job hunting?", I asked,

"Got an interview at William Hill at 4:00", he told me, taking a big bite out of the sarnie, I frowned and glanced at the clock,

"It's 3:50 mate", I stated, he looked at the time and stared,

"Shit", he swore, stumbling out of the cafe,

"Oi you haven't...", I called but he already left, "Paid", I sighed and rolled my eyes, putting in a bit of change I had that would cover his sarnie. He couldn't cope without me.

* * *

I walked into the house,

"Yeah, I was showering and I felt something dripping on me", I heard Jamie explaining to someone, I frowned and went into the bathroom,

"Yes. I will need to re-plaster the ceiling", the guy said. The same guy from the cafe, except now he was in a boiler suit, but he still had that bluetooth thing. I stared at him,

"Hey Meg, my sister", Jamie said to the guy,

"Hello", the guy tried to smile but it looked wrong and threatening. I tensed and ran to my room, opening my cupboard and fishing deep into it,

"Meg?", Jamie called, as I ran out and past him, holding up a gun to the guy, "Megan!", he exclaimed,

"Who are you?",

"I am the plumber", he replied,

"Megan, what the fuck are you doing?", Jamie snapped, "Where'd you get a gun?",

"Oh, please, plumber my arse, what that water wasn't doing much for, thought you'd come for the fucking bathroom?! Listen, I know that I get about and you are welcome to attack me anywhere you want but you do not, you _do not _come near my family", I growled,

"Megan, he is just a plumber, put the gun down",

"Oh Jamie, come on, even you could notice something weird", I stated not taking my eyes off the guy,

"What?",

"He's a plumber, yes?",

"Yes",

"So where's his tools?", I asked, "What, was he going to re-plaster the ceiling using sheer imagination?", I snapped, "Who are you?".

The guy looked at us, blankly before closing his eyes and toppling to the ground. I rolled my eyes running to him,

"What happened?", Jamie asked, confused,

"He's turned himself off", I sighed, dragging his body out of the bathroom and into the living room. I set him down and put the gun on the table, getting out my laptop,

"Ok, so why do you have a gun?", Jamie asked, arms folded,

"Now that I'm travelling I meet a lot of people, make some enemies. It's just a precaution , I don't want anyone hurting you", I told him, connecting the guy to my laptop, using a usb cable,

"I remember saying you'd rather die than ever kill someone", he muttered, I looked up at him and smiled,

"It's a stun gun, it knocks someone out, doesn't kill, never kill", I told him, raising my eyebrows,

"Right", he nodded.

My laptop interrupted our little conversation by pinging, showing a string of numbers but no specific data from the robot-guy,

"Ah, clever bastard", I snapped, typing away on my laptop,

"What's happened?", Jamie asked,

"It's shut itself down, it's untraceable", I told him, "I can't find out who's controlling him", I explained, leaning away from the laptop,

"What so, you can't do anything?", he questioned, I sighed and looked down,

"Not through the laptop", I mumbled, then pulled out the usb cable out of the robot and begun undressing him,

"Meg?", Jamie frowned,

"I can't access him through an external drive but any background information will be stored on the interface", I explained, getting to the robots shell and feeling around for any buttons to open it up,

"And..and how do you access the interface?", he frowned, just about getting it,

"Trying it now", I replied, struggling to fiddle with the guys body when I found a lump behind his neck and pressed it. The robot made a deflating sound and it's chest slid open.

I leaned back and stared at it, raising my eyebrows shocked, "What the fuck?", Jamie breathed,

"If you're put out you can just leave", I remarked, rummaging through the many wires in the robots chest,

"Megan, you've got your hand in someones fucking chest, of course I'm put out", he stated, "I'm not leaving though",

"Well, this may take a while", I replied, lightly. And it did.

We were sat around the robot with Jamie handing my some tools as we worked on the mechanics of it all.

"So this is what you do, huh?", he asked,

"Bit less technical generally", I mumbled and then squealed when the robot gave a wiggle as the interface turned on, "Ah, bingo", I smiled,

"What now?",

"Now, I found out who the hell this guy came from", I said, flicking through the data on his internal screens, then I came across out code with letters and numbers,

"What's that, is that a postcode?", Jamie asked,

"Sort of, yeah", I said, going back onto the laptop, "It's a postcode in reference to the rest of the universe, see the first couple of numbers are which part of the universe, then solar system, then planet, then continent and so on", I explained, getting the postcode online,

"Where's that?", I frowned,

"Oh that's the new bank", Jamie told me, "On the high street, it's near your job, have you not seen it", I shook my head,

"Hmm, personal perception filter", I mused, "Ok, ok then", I stood up and shut down my laptop, putting it in my laptop back and pocketing the stun gun.

"Woah, woah, you're not going there", Jamie protested. I rolled my eyes and put my hair into a ponytail,

"Don't touch the body", I told him, stepping over Mr Suit-Guy. Jamie stood in front of me, arms folded, "Jamie, I have to go, whatevers going on is alien and might be a threat",

"Fine", he said, making me sigh in relief until I saw him sling hit coat on,

"No, no, no, Jamie, stay here", this time it was me protesting,

"And leave you on your own", he retorted,

"I can handle it", I replied,

"Megan, I'm going with you, alright, you usually have the Doctor or Amy or Rory or Jack or even Taylor. They're all not here, are they?", he said, "I'm not leaving you on your own".

I sighed, and looked at the robot-guy.

* * *

**9:30pm **

I climbed through the next door and went up the staircase, looking around with my phone torch, I frowned,

"What do they want, then? These aliens?", Jamie asked,

"Sometimes they just want to get home, get help. Sometimes they are good", I replied,

"And other times?",

I sighed, "Other times they do classic alien bullshit, attack humanity, want to kill, take over the world", I said, "It's surprising how textbooky these aliens are", I mumbled,

"And these aliens, what do they want?",

"At the risk of sounding arrogant, I think they want me, or it's something to do with me. Or the Doctor too",

"What do they want with you?", Jamie questioned a bit angry but we heard a clanging and begun looking around, "What was-",

"I don't know", I muttered,

"I do", Jamie said after a moment of silence. I looked at him, frowning,

"Jamie?", I mumbled, then saw what he was looking at and stared. He was looking through the window of a room, the only lit up room in the entire building. But there weren't people inside, oh no. Because to ask to deal with humans is too bloody much.

There were Cybermen.

I swallowed a lump and glanced at Jamie, "I don't supposed you'd listen if I asked you to stay out here then", I said quietly to him to which he just nodded. I sighed and burst it,

"Oi!", I called, holding up my irrelevant stun gun at the metal men, they looked at me and then back at the machinery they were working on,

"She is here. Is it ready?", one cyberman asked, ignoring us,

"Yes", the other replied,

"What the hell?", Jamie muttered,

"Alright tin men, what is it this time? Feel like converting me again? Have you decided that Earth is a bit too natural", I questioned, then strolled up to one cyberman, "Or have you found a better way of killing and you need some guinea pigs", I snapped, glaring.

"You will obey", it replied,

"Will I?", I challenged.

Behind me I heard a grunt as Jamie was held by a cyberman, with it's metal arms around his neck,

"Yes", the cyberman answered. I sighed and looked back at him.

* * *

I hissed as a I was strapped into a levitated chair, with Jamie knocked out cold on a similar chair, with a sort of headset around his head,

"You're not converting us, then?", I asked,

"No",

"Then what?", I asked,

"You will sleep", it said, looking at me, whilst other cybermen were setting up the machinery,

"Well thanks but I'm not very tired", I uttered, "What are you doing?",

"Consciousness can only bring suffering but we have found a way to bend thoughts to our will",

I laughed, "Oh no, no, wait, you think you can control imagination as well. You can't force people to dream what you want", I told them,

"Incorrect", it stated,

"What?", I frowned,

"We can force people to dream what we want", it said firmly. And that was the last thing I heard in the real world for while.

* * *

My eyes were heavy, really heavy, so much so that I couldn't open for a while and was momentarily blind. I was breathing though, breathing cold air.

"Ahh", I hissed, trying to sit up and managing to, barely. I cracked my neck a couple times and stood up, surveying the surroundings, "Where the fuck...",

I heard a splashing to my side and looked there, but nothing and no one was there, just voices, one of them mine,

**"I don't feel anything for you, you're a stranger"**, I heard myself say,

**"Well, I can't be a stranger when I've just told you my name"**, someone replied. I frowned at the small boat appeared on the grassy floor. That's where we were, in a grassy field. A familiar grassy field.

"Owww",

I gasped and looked beside me, "Jamie", I breathed, bending beside him, "Wha...oh God, are you ok?", I asked, frowning

"Nnngg", he moaned, stumbling up on his feet and looking around, "Wha...is this Myatts field?",

"Huh?",

"Remember, we came here, every Sunday after church when you were a kid", he told me, then looked around, "But, where are all the houses..and the..people",

**"Come on, are you ready, put one arm in...good, and then the other one", **

"Mum?", Jamie frowned, looking out for the voice, "I don't understand, Megan where are we?",

I kept quiet as I bent over and picked up another object from the floor, "In my head", I mumbled,

"What?", he exclaimed, looking at me. I showed him the baby dummy I was holding,

"Oh my God, we're in my head", I gasped, and then dropping the dummy on the floor, "Myatts field, every Sunday", I remarked, "It's my happy place, my mind's screensaver", I explained, walking forward in no particular direction,"They said they'd try and control my dreams but they're not controlling anything", I mumbled to myself,

"Megan, I don't understand what's going on", Jamie complained, catching up to me,

"You were knocked out cold but the cybermen talked to me, they said they'd found a way of control peoples dreams, making them dream what they wanted. They're doing it to us, or at least I thought they were", I explained, "But what do they want?", I hissed, frustrated.

"How do we get out?", Jamie asked, breathing deeply,

"It's a dream, all dreams have plots, we need to find ours", I told him,

"Where are we going to find a plot?", he frowned. I stopped and nodded at the hospital that had just appeared in front of us,

"In there", I guessed, nodding to the building.

"There's no hospital near Myatts field", Jamie mumbled, as we approached it. I shook my head at him and smiled.

* * *

We moved out of the way of two nurses pushing a person on a table, rushing.

"Why are there so many people in your head?",

"I don't know", I frowned, looking at the many rooms and the many people I didn't recognise. I sighed, "I have no idea who they are",

"Maybe their names would help", Jamie said, nodding to a clipboard in the receptionist area. I went to it and unclipped it, flicking through the patients names and injuries or illnesses, I pulled a face and flicked to the intensive care unit.

"What?", I mumbled,

"What's wrong?", he asked.

I sighed and handed him the clipboard,

"Intensive care unit", he read aloud,

"Read the injuries",

"Err...food poisoning. Asthma attack. Period pain?",

"In the intensive care unit, they've put people with period pains", I stated, flapping my arms in frustration,

"hyperventilation", he continued, "Scab on upper right arm. Hey, you had that", he mumbled, "Vomiting",

"Say that again", I stared at him, making him stare back in confusion,

"What, vomiting?",

"Before that",

"You had a scab on your upper arm", he frowned, then gasped, "You had a scab on your upper arm", he repeated. I went over to him and looked at the clipboard, going down the list,

"Yeah, yep, I've had all off them. Asthma attack, period pains, constipation, scabs, headaches. Every single one, I've had them", I stated, then looked around and ran to the nearest awake patient,

"Sorry, umm what's wrong with you?", I asked the woman, "Oh, see I was in the playground with my friends and I fell off the swing, knocked my head", I nodded,

"Yep, had that", I said, then looked at another guy, "And you?",

"Oh I went on a massive bender and got drunk beyond recollection", he told me and Jamie.

There was a pause where Jamie looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I cleared my throat and walked off,

"Anyway, everyone here is a representation of all the illnesses I've ever had", I begun, "But why, why give us that to work with?", I questioned, then sighed, "Ugh the Doctor would know", I remarked,

"Well that's good", Jamie said,

"Why?",

"Look", he smiled making me turn around to be faced with the Doctor. I smiled,

"Doctor!", I exclaimed, making him turn and frown. Even in my dreams he was looking out for me. As he approached us it became apparent that something was wrong, "Doctor?",

"Hello, Doctor Smith, how can I help you?", he greeted formally,

"What?", I frowned,

"Is there something you need?",

"I don't get it, he's in your head, wouldn't he help?", Jamie mumbled,

"Doctor, it's me, Megan?", I said,

"Megan Keegan?", he questioned,

"Yes",

"Oh thank God. We need your help",

"What, what the hell?",

"Miss Keegan, we are losing patients we are not supposed to be losing and you are the only one that can stop it", he told me sincerely,

"Me?",

"These are your memories", he said, pointing to all the patients, "They all rely on your thoughts. They disappear if you forget", he explained,

"Forget, I can't stop myself forgetting",

"It's not you that's doing the meddling. Memories that shouldn't be forgotten are. Someone is messing with your head", he told me, making me frown as I looked around the ward to see way more empty beds than two seconds ago.

"Oh...shit", I hissed. I looked at Jamie, "It's them, they messing with my head",

"What?",

"The cybermen", I exclaimed, then looked around, "We're in my head and so are they. The longer we stay trapped here, the longer they have to go rooting through my memories and I know shit, Jamie", I sighed, "Shit that could put people in danger",

"You need to stop them interfering Megan", Doctor Smith told me,

"How?",

"Wake up", he told me, "If you wake up and deal with them, we'll all be fine here".

I looked up at the ceiling, "How do you end a story", I mumbled,

"The only way you can", he replied, smiling sadly, "You need to hurry, we're losing more patients",

"I will", I nodded, then looked at Jamie, "Come on", I said, rushing past him and running through the wards, rushing up the stairs.

"Megan, Megan! Hang on", he called, making me stop and face him,

"We can't stop, those peoples lives are in danger", I told him,

"Why are we saving them if they don't really exist?", he questioned. I looked down and sighed,

"Listen, when you travel places, when you see insane things, you start to question if anythings real", I explained, then looked at him seriously, "You can't do that when lives are at risk. You're best bet is to save as many as you can and worry about reality later",

"What are we gonna do?", he asked as I opened the fire escape to the roof,

"This is one big story. The longer we stay in the story the longer the cyberman have to mess with my head",

"Yeah, I get that", Jamie replied, walking out to the roof with me,

"We need to wake up, as soon as possible, so we need to end the story", I continued looking out at the distance, "We need die, Jamie", I said, looking at him,

"What?", he breathed,

"If we die, the story is over and the dream can't continue. We wake up because we can't keep dreaming", I told him, "It's the only way",

"Oh shit..Megan...I can't", he breathed, his face terrified,

"It's ok, none of this is real", I told him, taking his hands and guiding him to the edge,

"No...no...no", he muttered, "Megan, it feels real", he stammered, shaking his head.

"I know".

He took in a breath and pulled his hands away from mine and moved away, "I can't do this",

**"Wait, Megan", **I heard Jamie's voice call out but it wasn't the Jamie in front of me. It was another memory. And it was a younger voice.

I heard little me giggle playfully, **"You're so slow, Jamie",**

I looked at Jamie who was listening too smiling sadly, I stuck out my hand to him.

"We haven't got much time", I told him making him sighed and nod, taking my hand.

* * *

We both gasped and shot awak, still in our restraints. I growled in frustration as the cybermen were in a state of confusion. I struggled in the bonds and managed to wriggle both my feet out but not my hands, whilst Jamie had his hands out but not his feet.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous", I sighed, wriggling in my bonds

A cyberman was approaching me but I lifted my feet up and kicked it back, making it topple over. The other cybermen set about shot us, making me scream and fight to get my hands out.

After breaking free, I rushed behind the table I was tied on, indicating for Jamie to do the same. And then I yanked the headset out from the table and came out from behind the table,

"Delete", the cybermen cried out,

"Ah, hold on", I said, "I've got your headset, yeah, you don't want to damage that do you", I told them, smirking. They ceased fire and out their arm guns down. I glanced at my stun gun on the floor and Jamie who was coming out from behind his table, holding his headset.

"What do you propose we do", one cyberman asked,

"I propose you shut down this whole thing and leave Earth", I demanded,

"This will not happen", it replied,

"I figured you'd say that", I mumbled, "Get ready to run", I said quietly to Jamie, "Right then, I guess we can't agree",

"You will give us the head devices"

"Or what?", I challenged,

"You will be deleted",

"Oh yeah, well, not if I get there first", I smirked, then bent down and grabbed my gun, shooting at the ceiling sprinklers until it rains down on them. They looked up and then at us as puddles began to form around them,

"Water does not damage cyber-metal", it stated, almost smugly,

"No, but this does", I replied, shoot my headset with the gun till it was sparkling and then shooting Jamie's. I grabbed them both and flung them into the puddles of water where they sparked and sizzled, carrying deadly volts through the water to the cybermen making them cry out.

"Run, run. Get out, get out, get out!", I exclaimed, nudging Jamie out of the room before the cybermen could head after us, but they were all probably de-activated by then but just in case I hit the sprinkler alarm, so if any cybermen managed to get out of the room, they wouldn't get far.

We raced out of the building, running out of the back entrance through the way we came.

We stopped at a street corner far away from the building and we sighed, leaning on a wall. I pulled out my phone and begun texting,

"Who's that?", Jamie asked, out of breath,

"Just the clean up crew", I mumbled, sending the address to Colonel Mace with a bit of an apology about the mess. I smirked and put my phone away before a reply came through. Probably Mace, I thought pulling out my phone again.

**Who the fuck have you left in our living room?**

I showed Jamie the text from Sean and sighed, resting my head on the wall, then we both started chuckling for no real reason.

_"_


	39. Jurassic Uni Trailer

**Sorry, this is a week late, I guess you lot are used to my shabbiness. I don't know how to defend myself. Sorry guys.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Enjoy. Abi xxx**

**Jurassic Uni Trailer**

* * *

_Cardiff University_

* * *

_"I'm Daniel"_

_"There's me, Jackie and Syed"_

* * *

_"They seem alright"_

_"It's Mfwany. She's acting up again"_

* * *

_"Dinosaurs..can sense stuff, can't they?"_

* * *

_"Ahh shit" _

_"What do you want with them?"_

* * *

_"Think of how much these creatures are worth"_

_"They are dangerous, they need to be sent back"_

* * *

_"Doctor!"_

_"Oh my Gooood!"_

* * *

_"You know, sometimes, the worst monst__ers of all, are us"_


End file.
